La Princesa del Universo
by Eniun
Summary: No más mentiras... Yo soy la princesa del Universo? -Entra y descubre una historia poco común, le pasó a Serena y a Seiya. Podría pasarte a ti? Todos mienten, todos tienen la verdad. El tiempo es una constante que rompió el esquema de su amor. ¿Amor?
1. El principe del sol

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**Me ha tomado mucho hacer este Fanfic… muchos años a decir verdad que lo tenía en mente… cuando era una chiquitina… **

**Pero después de millones de modificaciones por fin pude darle forma. Espero que les agrade. Dedico este fic a mi novio y a un viejo amigo que se burlaba porque me gustaba ver Sailor Moon y aunque no me gustaba del todo ese Darien… y me encantaba Seiya siempre pensé la manera de Juntarlos XDD.**

**Espero que me den su opinión, así si les gusta tendré que ponerle más esfuerzos y seguir. Con el desarrollo del Fic se verá más la evolución del SyS.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.**

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

"Las arenas del tiempo han cambiado" –contempló el horizonte, susurrándole suavemente a una jovencita a su lado–

"Siento fluir un misterioso suceso sobre el cosmos, algo que definitivamente no sólo corromperá nuestro futuro, sino que también el del universo entero" –su voz pasó de un ligero murmullo a macabros tintes de pesimismo –

–––_*****_

"_No recuerdo si eran las dos o tres de la madrugada, lo único que recuerdo fue como el teléfono sonaba con un agrio temperamento. Mi padre me despertó unos minutos luego de esa llamada, pidiéndome que me vistiera y alistara un par de cambios de ropa. Cuando baje las escaleras vi a mi madre como nunca, desparramada en una silla de la cocina, estaba hecha un mar de tristeza, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que escurrían por sus finas mejillas, mientras mi hermano, tras mío, me lanzaba unas miradas de duda para obtener respuestas. Yo no sabía lo que ocurría en aquel momento, hasta que mamá subió a su recamara y papá pudo darnos la noticia. Una hermana de ella había fallecido en un viaje de vacaciones, junto a su esposo y una de sus hijas. La noticia me impacto de lleno, muy a pesar del dolor, me conmocionaba cómo era posible que nunca supiera de esa tía._

_El funeral se dio en las afueras de Tokio, en un pequeño pueblo. Toda la familia animaba a una desvalida muchacha, la única hija que sobrevivió al estruendoso accidente. Esa chica estaba de lo más seria, jamás había contemplado unos ojos tan callados, era como sí se apartaran del mundo para no sentir o no pensar en su dolor. Me recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía a quién y aunque intentaba una y otra vez colocar esa mirada aguamarina en alguien, la verdad no me pasaba por la mente."_

Fueron las letras que la princesa de la luna anotó hace una semana, quizá menos, luego del fúnebre acontecimiento. La madre de Usagi no se miraba repuesta, dormitaba en ocasiones, quemaba la comida e inclusive no le importaban las notas de su hija. A pesar de ello, la rubia de coletas, llevaba guardada la renuente mirada de esa pobre chica. Sus amigas habían notado el abatimiento de días de la futura Neo Reina, y tratando de saber cuál era el motivo, la invitaron al restaurante que frecuentaban. Pidieron unos cuantos pasteles y sabrosas bebidas para alegrarla, ella sólo comía sin apetito, a forma de complacerlas. Hasta que la recia Rei no soportó tanto silencio de su parte y con aquel personal carácter comenzó a indagar.

"Usagi-chan, te estás portando de lo mas intolerable… ¿Por qué no nos dices que te pasa?"

"Es que no quería preocuparlas" –contestó sin ánimos la rubia, estremeciéndose de recordarlo–

"Te peleaste con Mamoru… seguro" – sus violáceos ojos se clavaron en los celestes de su decaída amiga, reprendiéndola de una manera aguda– ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? Usagi-Chan –con desazón meneó la pajilla en su jugo al oír la manera tan bruta con que era regañada por Sailor Mars–

"Cálmate Rei, solo la asustas" –Makoto se mostró calmada, enseguida de jalarle la mejilla a Rei y bajarle los humos–

"No, nada de eso, estoy bien con Mamo-Chan. Hace unos días murió una tía, que nunca había conocido, hermana de mamá. Ella… está inconsolable. Es que la última vez que vio a su hermana le dijo que la odiaba, que era una insensata al salir embarazada de un desconocido. Darles ese dolor a mis abuelos y de paso planear irse con él sin terminar sus estudios." –Sumió sus hombros en son desesperado, las demás jóvenes apoyaban sus manos, cálidamente, en los hombros de ella. Rei se sentía sumamente apenada, le pidió disculpas a multitud, hasta pagó el poco consumo de ella.

Esa tarde, de camino a su casa, Usagi ojeaba uno que otro aparador, pensando en lo que le recomendaron sus amigas. Comprarle un pastelito, una pulsera, subir sus notas, cualquier cosa que la pusiera de mejor humor. Entonces se detuvo en una tienda de obsequios y entró a echar una miradita. Entre tantas cosas lindas tropezó con un hermoso alhajero, era de color dorado, con adornitos de flores. Era perfecto, pues recordó que le hacía mucha falta para guardar esos aretes que le regaló la abuela, al tratar de tomarlo rosó su mano con otra, de aspecto masculino, eran suaves, delgadas y largas, como las de un pianista. Al instante que giró su cuerpo, pidió perdón inclinándose variadas veces. El hombre desahució una sonrisita, más que burla, sonaba en melodía dulce. La princesa viró su rostro hacia él. Un muchacho… ¡Guapísimo! , su mirada era tan cálida, esos luceros brillantes y verdes, parecía que destellaban la brisa del campo, su piel tostada, el cabello castaño claro en un vaivén de sofisticada rebeldía, vestía un saco blanco con una camisa del mismo color, un pantalón de mezclilla perla. Su porte era sereno. Su voz sutil se entretejió en los oídos de la muchacha.

"¡Disculpe señorita!, es toda suya" –dijo en tono cortes de realeza–

"No, no. ¡Qué vergüenza!" –El rostro de la rubia estaba de mil colores a razón del trato tan noble que estaba recibiendo– "Quizá sea para su novia y yo…"

"Soy soltero" –sonrió amenamente– "Lo quería para mi colección, pero no importa tómelo usted"

"Entonces, podría… es que lo quiero para que mi mamá se ponga contenta" –entre su ternura y candidez, reanudo su negativa en aceptarlo, pero el muchacho era persistente, dentro de su gallardo y lozano gesto. Bueno, ya que él decidió no adquirirlo, Usagi no perdió la oportunidad y lo llevó a sus manos con una dulce sonrisa– "¡Muchísimas gracias!" –se fue al mostrador, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad a comprarlo. La cajera le dio el precio, pero rebasaba por mucho el presupuesto que tenía, su cara torno en una inestable depresión, cosa que notó el otro joven y se aproximo con su movimiento delicado a donde estaba la rubia de chongos y coletas risadas –

"Debería revisar el precio" –mostró sus cuentas blancas y entrecerró los ojos, amablemente en todo momento– "no creo que esto cueste más de lo que tiene en el monitor"

"Es lo que me aparece ahí, pero revisare de nuevo en la base de datos, con todo gusto señor" –la vendedora comenzó a teclear con cuidado y a mirar la lista–

"Señorita, ¿por qué no da una mirada en el lugar?, puede encontrar algo mejor" –sugirió con un cantico de gentileza a Usagi–

"Si, si… sería bueno" –en fingida sonrisa se dispuso a mirar por ahí, alejando su atención de aquél caballero, busco por un lado, por el otro, pero no localizó algo que satisficiera los gustos de su madre, luego regresó al mostrador, pero el muchacho ya no estaba, sin dar marcha atrás alargo sus pasos para irse, cruzando por las puertas de cristal de la tienda. Al menos estaba satisfecha de que sí ahorraba un poco más, tendría la posibilidad de comprarlo. En ese momento la muchacha tras la barra, corrió para alcanzarla–

"Señorita, olvida su alhajero"

"Es que no lo completo" –le ofrendó unas palabras inocentes, dulces y sinceras–

"Su amigo lo pago" –extendió su mano que sostenía una bolsa de papel café claro, con un diseño original y portaba el logotipo del negocio– "Con su permiso, señorita, tengo que atender mi puesto" –la mujer ingresó al establecimiento dejando en las manos de la joven el obsequio–

"¡Señor de blanco…!" –Gritó un llamado con esmero– "Señor de blanco, tengo que devolverle su dinero"

Era una situación confusa, volteó por todos lados para descubrir el paradero de ese joven, estaba propuesta a pagarle, aunque fuera una parte, pero no divisó nada en los contornos de las calles. No podía hacer nada para remediar tal caballerosidad. En ese momento emprendió la retirada a su hogar.

Tras la tienda salió el joven castaño, acompañado por otro, de exaltado cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta la cintura, que ataba con una coleta al final de su nuca, su piel era como la arena del desierto acentuando sus truhanescos ojos carmesí. Portaba una chamarra de cuero negro, playera rojo oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla negra, roto de las rodillas y unas botas ostentosas con algunas cadenas, este chico daba un tremendo contraste con él anterior.

"Siempre decayéndote con las niñas bobitas… si seguimos así tardaremos siglos y eso es lo que menos tenemos" –a punta de carcajada le dijo al refinado joven–

"Me lo dice el incurable seductor" –le azotó en la cara ese pequeño problemita dejándolo rabioso, por un momento se veía que el pelirrojo le contestaría a ese comentario, pero no lo hizo– No viste esos ojos azules, engalanados con un brillo plateado, parecía como si mirara la luna llena" –recitó sus ideas en verso poético– "Apostaría una melodía a que ella es la princesa...

"¡Patético!, esa niña es demasiado lerda. Hasta le gritó a la nada.  –se paro en jarras a manera de regaño y dirigió sus globos oculares al cielo – Lo mismo dijiste de las últimas dos, a diferencia que una era la princesa del arcoíris y la otra de Venus. Date cuenta que el _Príncipe de la Luz_ llegará en poco tiempo y aún no tenemos ningún paradero de las piezas. ¿Qué cuentas le rendiremos…? Sí sólo pierdes tiempo en banalidades." –Sus ojos rubí rebordeaban en ira al repasar los dorados de su contraparte, a la vez que recogía hacía atrás su agitada melena bermeja–

"¿No te emociona las maravillas de este peculiar planeta?" –Parecía demasiado curioso, fascinado hasta cierta medida, pero esas gemas escarlatas, clavadas hostilmente en él, no le permitieron ahondar en el tema, al retomar trote– "Si se trata de ponernos serios, ¿dime que has sabido del Príncipe de este planeta?"

"No mucho, estos seres **primitivos **–recalcó la palabra– se han mofado de mi, creyéndome loco… – cerniendo al caminar su sostenido engreimiento satírico– "Esto será más difícil de lo que creí. Sin embargo las otras Majestades van rumbo al planeta Kinmoku, para pedir audiencia a la Princesa Kakyuu y pedir la entrega de una de los protectores."

–––_*****_

Un violín inundaba suavemente el departamento, manando en cada nota un romance trágico e imposible, parecía que algo le obligara a tocar esa pieza, dormida en su mente desde casi una semana. El aroma del cabello rubio cenizo recién lavado, de una joven que salía de la recamara, estaba siendo percibido por la intérprete de la melodía, quien paró al instante de escuchar provenir de la puerta el adornado timbre. Dejó sobre la mesa el arco y colocó el instrumento en un sillón a total equilibrio para disponerse a atender el llamado. Era la hora de la cita común, pero esta había sido convocada con extrema delicadeza. La puerta fue abierta para continuar con un intercambio de miradas y saludos. La mujer de mayor edad se adentro en la casa junto con la pequeña del cuarteto, ambas posaban caras de intranquilidad. En la mesa de la estancia descansaba una tetera de cerámica, a sus lados un juego de cuatro tazas del mismo material y color. Una bandeja tenia bocaditos y postres. Momentos después de acomodarse cada una en los amplios sillones, era hora del tomar el té, montando sobre las palabras que las recién llegadas tenían que decir.

"Temo por el futuro" –sirvió las cuatro tazas antes del ras, tomando una de ellas, hidrató su garganta seca con un sorbo del brebaje de menta– "Alguien más poderoso que yo ha cerrado las puertas del tiempo para que no pudiese mirar en ellas"

"¿Qué dices?" –perpetró con enojo una de las mujeres al mover su cuerpo y dejar escapar la briza de su humedecido cabello–

"Hasta ahora no sabemos quién ni cómo, pero es delicado, se ha filtrado sin que lo sospechemos" –afirmó con angustia la chiquilla, tratando de acomodarse en uno de los sofás sin mirar a ninguna del grupo–

"Esto es insubstancial" –azorada trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos de la misma manera que hacía con su violín en el estuche– "No puedo creerlo…"

"Créelo Michiru-San" –escuálidamente depositó sus opacos ojos cárdenos en la muchacha de cabello mar–

"Esto no puede llegar a oídos de las otras sailors" –cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas ansiosamente– "No hasta que estemos seguras"

"No es el momento de heroísmos, Haruka. La Princesa Serena ya no es una niña, ahora es el tiempo que comience a determinar lo que sus soldados han de hacer" –su tono era tan serio como la situación delicada–

"No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ella es…" –recreó miles de palabras al llevarse una de sus manos al mentón, entre ellas _inmadura, incapaz, distraída, tonta, _hasta que encontró la correcta– "inexperta."

"Sabía lo que dirías… no tienes que retener el comentario real. Es el motivo principal de dar pie a que se convierta en lo que ha de ser, **La Neoreina**, nuestra princesa debe madurar, pero de nosotros depende que ella cobre conciencia de su posición" –Setsuna recargó su espalda al contorno del sillón, tratando de componer las frases correctas que le ayudarían a expresar lo que por meses había sido tela de juicio entre ella y la seria Hotaru– "Tendrá que prepararse, lo que está por venir es oscuro y recóndito. Solo dos meses, serán duros para nosotras, pero ella los necesita"

–––_*****_

Sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse, sentía una fatiga enorme, pero entre esa pesadez recordó que no envolvió el regalo que tenía para su madre. Un espíritu de pendiente le recorrió por completo el cuerpo, entonces decidió ponerse en pie y buscar algo, entre sus pertenecías escolares de inicios del año. Cruzó la habitación rascándose la cabeza para tratar de recordar dónde puso ese papel. Encendió una lamparita cerca de una mesita. Busco en uno de sus cajones de su escritorio. Efectivamente aún descansaban el sueño de los esperezados aquellos enrollados pliegos de papel, los sacó con torpeza, tal que un pedazo de papel cayó al suelo. Después de dejar sobre su mesa de estudios esas hojas, estampadas con flores rosadas, agacho su cuerpo para levantar el pedazo de papel que cayó al suelo, su textura era gruesa y un leve resbalosa, se dio cuenta enseguida que ese fragmento era el de una fotografía, la miró al acercarla a la fuente de luz. Un retrato que tomó tiempo atrás en un festival escolar. Cuánto tiempo pasó que no lo veía. Su corazón se acelero repentinamente al tener de nuevo frente a sus luceros azul claro aquella figura masculina de ojos zafiro, cabello negro, piel blanca, ese rostro tan atractivo de facciones perfectas, su sonrisa chispéate, la actitud de estrella, no cabía duda que era Seiya. Tanto que no lo veía, ¿qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?, ¿seguiría, él…? Pero que pensamientos tan tontos le rondaron por su cabeza, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar de ella tantas interrogantes que no venían al caso y comenzó a envolver el obsequio. Entre sus lejanías retomo el tema sin darse cuenta

"_Si que es muy guapo, quizá si lo hubiese conocido antes que Mamoru…_" –suspiró hondamente dejando a sus mejillas un sutil rubor– "_después de todo él es… mujer" _–sonrió en sus adentros– _"en todo caso sería imposible… yo soy la princesa de la luna y Mamoru de la tierra, ya estábamos destinados" _–anudó el último listón al envoltorio, anotó algo en una tarjetita unas letras de ánimo, apagó la luz, enseguida se levantó para dirigirse a su cama y colocar en su buro la cajita cubierta. Se estiró un poco y se hecho en la cama–

"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas Usagi-chan?" –preguntó la gata al sentir como la cama se movía, al resentir el peso de la rubia –

"Envolvía algo para mamá… a todas estas ¿hacía días que no te parabas por acá?" –el dejo de sus palabras sonaban a un posible romance– No andarás engañando al pobre Artemis ¿verdad?

"No seas tonta. Usagi-chan, note un ambiente extraño. Artemis y yo anduvimos investigando, pero no encontramos nada… ese nada es lo más raro" –su voz era de duda, una duda muy profunda, aunque anduvo varios días buscando de un lado a otro, junto a Artemis, no encontró respuestas, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo–

"Ya no seas tocada, Luna, no hay nada a que temer. Por eso se fue Mamoru al extranjero… –su cuerpo entulleció al recordar que su prometido partió casi enseguida del combate con Sailor Galaxia, su tema se inmiscuyo profundamente en sus sentimientos– no es que sea egoísta, pero él tenía que cumplir con sus sueños… quién soy yo para no dejarlo –bajó su faz mirando sus rodillas, reprendiéndose al recordar que ni le reprocho el hecho de irse–

"Ya duerme, es tarde, no te preocupes por Mamoru. Te ha llamado y escrito cartas, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

"Si, lo sé." –se metió bajo la manta y tomó una almohada para colocarla bajo su cabeza– _"Seiya… es tan diferente a Mamo-chan… él no quería irse, lo vi en sus ojos… yo extraño mucho su compañía, era un gran amigo… ¿pero por qué es tan diferente que con las chicas? Seiya, ojalá pudiera volver a verte, me haces mucha falta."_

–––_*****_

Los vasallos del catillos de la nación de Tankei terminaban los preparativos de un banquete, se mencionaba entre los sirvientes el recibimiento de unos invitados especiales. Minutos luego, los guardias hacían fila en a la entrada del palacio, destellando cordialidad, honor y pulcritud, cuando dos jóvenes y un niño arribaban desde el cielo. Uno de los escoltas era Sailor Star healer, quien les recibió en son de desconfianza. Era inusual que tales seres se vieran envueltos a dejar sus comodidades para andar por ahí. Aún así, la princesa les había pedido que los dejasen entrar al territorio, debido a ello tendría que calmar su idea de mantener una oposición. El más alto era de cabellos cortos, finos y color durazno, sus facciones exquisitas, ojos que deleitaban en miel, pero su semblante era sumamente varonil, quizá ostentase un poco a lo tosco, pero no por ello dejaba de verse atractivo, portaba una capa dorada que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. El que estaba a su izquierda portaba un báculo y una túnica blanca que marcaba monotonía con el tono de su cabello cano, que rosaba con singularidad el filo de sus mejillas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su piel, a contraste total de su atuendo, era morena. Finalmente el muchachito, de melena añil claro, corta con mechones largos que cubrían sus oídos, traía puesto unos pantalones abombados y una camisa asimétrica que llegaba a sus muslos en tono índigo.

"Bienvenidos sean a nuestro reino, Príncipes" –realizó una caravana mas por obligación que por ganas, dejando caer un mechón de su cabello grisáceo al trayecto–

"¡Vaya!, que Sailor mas extraña" –comentó inocentemente el jovencito más pequeño del grupo, surcando a la senshi de cabellos platinos con sus ojos negros– ¿Eres hombre o mujer? –Healer se molesto, pero continúo reclinada –

"No sea grosero, su majestad. Venimos solo por una cosa" –su voz fue dulce, pero reprendedora depositando su mano izquierda, de entre sus ropajes dorados, al hombro del niño–

"¡Vale!, ¡vale! Principe Hávarður. Pero me quedare con la curiosidad. –era un muchachito muy travieso e indagador, naturalmente como un torbellino–

"Levántate guerrera y encamínanos hacia dónde está tu honorable princesa" –no abrió sus ojos un solo segundo, esperando a que su suave petición fuera correspondida. Su actitud despegaba a lo insípido, pero rebosaba de tranquilidad, tal como su albo traje proyectaba–

"Por favor, síganme, Altezas" –los condujo dentro del palacio, recorriendo parte del, hasta llegar a un cuarto amplio, retocado con finos detalles. Al frente del mismo estaba la Princesa Kakyuu, radiando su armonía y belleza, sentada frente a una mesa llena de pequeños entremeses y bebidas frías– Helos aquí mi señora."

"Gracias Healer, puedes retirarte y dejarnos solos" –amainó su orden con una dulce sonrisa–

"Pero princes…" –el miedo de dejarla sola con los desconocidos le revolvía el estomago, sostuvo brevemente su mirada incrédula en la cara de la monarca, que a su vez esta le contestó con otra llena de tranquilidad, confirmándole que nada habría de pasar– "De acuerdo" –se retiró, cerró esa gran puerta, pero en su cabeza aun circundaba esas ideas de desconfianza–

Ellos aprontaron su cercanía, tomando asiento al momento que La princesa Kakyuu se los pidió.

"¿Qué les trae por aquí, sus Majestades?" –Espetó, al mismo instante que extendía sus suaves manos para ofrecerles los aperitivos–

"Princesa, disculpe nuestra descortesía, pero dado la situación iremos al tema principal. Hemos venido por una razón que usted ya conoce, hablamos del príncipe del sol –en ese soplo que decía la última frase, el hombre de traje dorado, notó como la mujer de cabellos naranjas se contrajo y sus manos temblaron al igual que su mirada, dando la impresión que le mencionaran al diablo, de tal manera que ella permaneció en total silencio– Las circunstancias son complejas. Yo mismo tuvo que cerrar las puertas del tiempo para que las Senshis de la vía láctea no metieran sus manos"

"El Principe Hávarður teme que ellas resulten lastimadas. –trató de suavizar el acto con una confesión protectora– Ha llegado nuestra soberana, de manera que no debería a un tiempo incompetente y en un lugar impreciso… Pero a final de cuentas está ante nosotros" –sostuvo en tintes amargos, que resolvían en tranquilidad, aquel que parecía monje con báculo en mano–

"Lo que ha dicho… es irreverente, esto debería ocurrir a dos generaciones. ¿Quién sería capaz de cambiar el futuro?" – un pensamiento agrio de la mujer giro por su cabeza; era amargo el contexto, pero de suma tristeza las consecuencias–

"Estamos ante el peor de los momentos, –el chiquillo calculaba mentalmente– incluso por el enemigo que es quinientos treinta y cinco punto treinta y ocho por ciento más poderoso que Sailor Galaxia, la que está dormida y dormirá por siglos. Irrefutablemente ya empezaron a buscar a nuestra señora. Esta es la última diligencia que aremos, el consejo ha hablado… el príncipe del sol vendrá con nosotros" –Si, era un niño, pero con una inteligencia excelsa y nata, sus cálculos eran de lo más exactos aunque no dejaba de ser un niño curioso– "¿Por qué sus Sailors son hombres y mujeres?"

"¡Reima…! ¡Su Majestad!, no es momento para eso –apenado suspiro Hávarður revolviendo el cabello del chiquillo en forma de reprimenda– Esta soberana ha venido del futuro, pero fuentes de información…" –interrumpió el chico de índigo–

"Más precisas del gran Principe Reima, las _**mías**_" –el chico presumía sus descubrimientos, al momento que cogía un dulce de la mesa– "encontré que no viene de dos generaciones… **NO**. Hablo inexcusablemente de esta, si es así como debe ocurrir, es imprescindible no obstruir el paso a su padre y a su madre–Aún mas pasmada tiritó la mujer, fue un choque total, su postura se encogió por un momento para retomar después sus tambaleantes ojos terracota, a la par que el pequeño se paraba para acercarse a ella– "No se asuste tanto princesa" – tomó las manos de la joven dama con ternura y le sonrió– "por eso pedimos su ayuda, préstenos a sus guerreras, sabemos que han llegado a ser superiores a su poder de combate… si se mueren las revivimos" –sin extremar ningún cuidado, soltó un comentario muy cierto, pero algo fuerte–

"¿Morir? ¿Qué has dicho?" –desenganchó las manitas del pequeño de las suyas–

"¡Reima…!" –miró al chiquillo con sus furiosos ojos ámbar, ya cansado de sus impertinencias contrarias a su aptitud intelectual–

"¡¿Qué?! No sé decir mentiras, no quiero decir mentiras… nos llevaremos al príncipe del sol a la Tierra… –se mostró aburro al mencionar tal planeta– Tendría que nacer nuestra omnipotente Reina… en ese… ¡Arg! lugar y luego esas Sailor tan débiles querrán entrometerse" –cruzó sus brazos en canción de berrinche–

"Princesa, no estaremos solos –ignoró categóricamente a Reima, para ir al punto– El gran príncipe acepto la misión, estaremos en buenas manos sí unimos fuerzas.

"Hablas… de… el Príncipe… **Lexus"** –increíble, ilógico, insostenible… ese orgulloso, petulante, poderoso y ermitaño hombre, frenético tal vez, involucrándose en una batalla, aunque su potencial sobrepasaba los límites de la cordura, JAMÁS de los jamases iría en pos de una cruzada, a menos claro sostuviera el embate del cambio negativo universal. Fue hasta entonces que se detallo la verdadera condición de lo que enfrentaban, el caos total.

"Si ese mismo, –Eideard se postró en ademanes sumisos– Se que muchos le odian, muchos le temen y otros… otros tratan de ignorarlo, a tal grado que ha sido una de las fuertes razones por las que pocos en el consejo quisieron inmiscuirse en este asunto, pero en el fondo es un buen soberano. –entraño un hilo de recuerdos y remembranzas, solo para él, de los motivos que habían vuelto al príncipe Lexus de esa forma– No debemos permitir que el mal use a nuestra señora. Seremos pocos combatiendo, aseguro que en cuanto sepamos el paradero de ella… –fue interrumpido por la cálida voz de la dama–

"No pienso arriesgar a mis Senshis… pero Sailor Galaxia esta… en un profundo sueño y es inevitable no permitirlo" –el dejo de esperanzas del secreto guardado por años fue arrebatado por el hombre de dorado–

"Ya es hora de que él se entere que es príncipe del sol… y que dejen de espiarnos sus guerreras" –con su poder espiritual abrió el cerrojo y puso de par en par las puertas del enorme salón, levantándose, permitió a su capa dorada hacer ruidos que asimilaban la lluvia–

Las tres sailor estaban cabizbajas, era mucha su vergüenza, merodear tras la firme madera sin consentimiento de su soberana. Un acto de protección, pero también de desconfianza que las ataba ahora a la mudez combinada uniformemente a timidez y tensión.

"Por favor… No… no se lo digan" –reclamó, rogó, imploró de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos a la tercia de hombres frente a ella, a sabiendas de que sería irrevocable–

"Como lo dijo Reime… el consejo ha hablado" –se puso de pie al igual que su colega, señalando a la mujer que estaba en medio de las otras, paradas y renuentes– Sailor Fighter, es como te hacen llamar. –apretó con fuerza su báculo para no declinar ante los sollozos y ruegos de la princesa– Tiempos aquellos cuando te traje, con el padre del príncipe Diamante, junto a tus hermanos a estas tierras y para protegerlos… Príncipe del sol central. Príncipe Arat. Así es como recuerdo que te nombró tu padre…"

Afonía.

Suspicacia.

Aprensión.

Ira.

Solo eso permaneció en la esfera…

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que el príncipe del Sol central ha sido reconocido?, ¿De qué señora, soberana o princesa universal hablan? ¿Quiénes son los enemigos?**

**Todo esto en próximos capítulos amigos.**


	2. El conejo y el Ocaso

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Quizá tarde para el siguiente mientras formulo mas ideas XDD **

**Reitero que; la relación SyS será lenta, pero dejara que se saboreé esquicitamente.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**malkav-iztli **

**Karina Natsumi **

**serenalucy**

**chikita22bkou**

**Por sus Reviews.**

**Como dicen por ahí un cantante Méxicano (no me llena el ojo esa música… pero su frase es buena) "Mientras sigan aplaudiendo -o dejando comentarios, buenos o malos XDD- yo seguiré escribiendo para divertirlos un breve instante.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.**

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

Dos semanas después, por la noche.

"¿Qué es esto?" –la desesperanza se tragaba a la Sailor del Viento, tomándola por sorpresa y arrojándola diez metros de la acción, junto a Sailor de Neptuno que yacía inconsciente–

"GRITO… MORTAL" –el poder de Plutón fue lanzado al enemigo, pero fue caricia agradecida para él– ¡Por el cielo! –sus ojos extendieron como platos y sus dientes rechinaron–

"WOHL" –un eco brotó de la espesura… pero nada se pudo ver, en segundos, con una briza llena de calidez, el enemigo se esfumó dejando solo el rocío del hechizo– "No se entrometan Senshis de la vía láctea… son hormigas tratando contra gigantes" –les advirtió agresivamente con voz varonil–

"¿Muéstrate? –dijo Hotaru sosteniéndose con dificultad de su filosa arma, jadeando en momentos–

"era **una, sólo una** simple flama… ¿qué pasara si llegarán los éteres? Lo sentimos señoritas pero pónganse a salvo –entre esas preocupadas palabras de hombre, las siluetas desaparecieron en las sombras–

–––_*****_

Cuatro horas después. En la madrugada.

"_Hace tres semanas de que asistí a ese funeral, mi madre se puso mejor con el obsequio, al menos la vi sonreír por un día. Pero luego anduvo más rara, tenía pláticas nocturnas con mi padre, llamaba a conocidos de la familia y un montón de cosas más. Aunque he intentado sacarme el recuerdo de esa chica, no puedo… digamos que se me viene a la mente el día que me la presentaron. Esa tarde, después de los servicios funerarios_ _tuve la oportunidad de saber cómo se llamaba;_

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

"_Ustedes han de ser la familia de Kikio, yo soy Akari, una vieja amiga de Demian, el esposo de su hermana" –dijo tristemente una mujer con cabello castaño de ojos cafés– "Quisiera presentarles a su hija" –nos llevó ante la chica que estaba sentada en un sillón dándonos la espalda– "¿querida?" –la muchacha tardo unos segundos en responder, pero al momentos de darnos la cara la reconocí, llevaba lentes para la vista, un poco gruesos, pero que aún me permitían dejar mirar esos ojos azul verdes, su cabello negro recogido en un par de trenzas tan largas como mi cabello… nos sonrió con demasiada ternura, exponiendo sus brackets toscos, bajo su consternación se comporto con toda cordialidad. _

"_Siento… conocerlos en esta circunstancia" –bajó su cabeza, su voz siempre fue como un silbido, pero su color, cómo expresarlo, no era chillante como el mío, sino todo lo contrario, era levemente grueso… algo así, como a lo que dicen los chicos, una voz seductora. Si bien no conocía del todo nuestras costumbres por que había vivido en el extranjero, aún así dominaba bien el japonés– "Trate de limpiar en la madrugada la casa… pero…" –sus palabras salían de orbita, posiblemente tratando de escapar de su realidad– "Que descuidada, disculpen… Mi nombre es Seren Astrón Murasakīro" se paró despacio, unas varillas sostenían sus piernas, provocando que arrastrara sus pasos. La verdad eso me destrozó el corazón. No por el hecho de tenerle lastima, si no por la idea de que no sería tan valiente como ella_– "_tomen asiento, iré a preparar algo" –la mujer que cuidaba de Seren la sostuvo del brazo y le pidió que me mostrara su vieja habitación, a modo de que ella se distrajera un poco. Lo cual no pude rehusar, parecía que necesitaba compañía. Subí con ella a paso lento, al paso que sus miembros inferiores la dejaban moverse. Mire un lindo cuarto, con pocas cosas, dos camas y una discreta lámpara, debí suponer que estaría así, a diez años de su mudanza. _

"_puedes dormir aquí"–demasiado silencio para una chica, ¿era fuerte?, ¿era reservada? ¿o deseaba olvidar?, un total enigma, en momentos sus modales especiales me parecían los de Ami-chan, pero su fortaleza me recordaba a Makoto-chan, esa ternura a Minako-chan y qué decir del esmero como el de Rei-chan. –_

"_¿Cuántos años tienes?" –Trate de buscar un tema en el que no lastimara su corazón–_

"dieciséis…" _–sus respuestas eran muy amables pero cortas– _

"_Tengo la misma edad que tú, pero yo cumpliré los diecisiete en Junio"_

_--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

_Dormí en una de las camas de su antigua habitación, donde anteriormente lo hacía su hermana mayor. Descubrí que era como una tumba, no hacía preguntas, solo respondía las mías completa y brevemente, su atención a nosotros era cuidadosa y dulce, no era una muchacha muy atractiva… pero al estar con ella eso realmente pasaba a último término. Hace unos dos días mamá nos convocó a una reunión, su semblante era algo disconforme, pero no con nosotros, si no con algo que le molestaba del exterior. Sin dar rodeos nos contó una triste noticia… La vida de esa chica no podía ir peor, eso me imaginaba, resulta que la cruel familia, del gentil esposo de mi tía, despojó de todo cuanto poseía a Seren. Por venganza, por codicia, por burla… por lo que haya sido, objetivos muy fríos y malditos. La dejaron en la calle. Hoy me levante temprano, porque…."_

"¡Usagi… se nos hace tarde!" –gritó la señora Ikoku desde la planta baja sacándola de su concentración en la escritura–

"Si mamá ya bajo" –cerró su diario y bajó las escaleras para salir de la casa y subir al auto–

–––_*****_

Apuntaban a las dos de la tarde, el clima se empeñaba a mostrar un ritmo caluroso. Pero la casa de Minako estaba muy fresca. Las chicas estaban ahí desde hace una hora, habían mensajeádo a la líder del grupo para darle la noticia, ya que no le habían visto en la escuela, en su casa no respondían el teléfono, ¿estaría enferma?

Otra hora más, ¿Qué pasaba con Usagi-chan?, llegaba tarde, pero dos horas era demasiado.

Media hora después y por fin llegó.

"¡Usagi-chan!" – la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa inició a regañarla, cuando se percató que iba acompañada de una muchacha, bastante peculiar–

"Quiero presentarles a mi prima, Seren-chan. De ahora en adelante se quedara a vivir en nuestra casa." –Sonrió radiantemente sosteniendo el brazo de la muchacha, a forma de ayudarla. Seren por su parte no sabía qué hacer, así que extendió tímidamente su mano para saludarlas. La primera que correspondió fue Ami, ella era muy inteligente y conocía los saludos de las personas extranjeras. Las demás jóvenes se sentían un poco incomodas y desconsoladas al ver su condición– "vamos a sentarnos" –corrió una silla hasta su prima, las demás estaban atónitas, pero Usagi, por primera vez mostro un sincero tono de agresividad en su mirada. Así se presentaron una a una, denotando sus características formas de ser– "Me sorprendí, mi prima tiene calificaciones altísimas, cuidado Ami-chan podría hacerte competencia" –guiñó un ojo dirigido a la dama de mercurio y está entrecerró los ojos contenta– "Esta mañana fuimos a inscribirla al instituto, así que desde mañana nos hará compañía en la escuela. Por la tarde anduvimos dándole un pequeño paseo… ¡siento no responderles los mensajes!, pero mi celular se quedo en el auto… y cuando lo tome murió… lo puse a cargar y ya vi todos esos mensajes"

"Carga tu móvil para la próxima y no lo olvides, estas sin remedio Usagi-chan" –en broma le suplico Makoto. Las senshis rieron ante sus faltas, rasgo de la rubia de chunguitos que les hacía pasar horas de carcajadas, pero la muchacha de cabello negro no comprendía a que se debían esos alborotos–

"Lo prometo Makoto-chan, bueno, venga esa nueva que querían decirme" –ansiosa llevó sus manos a su cara, poniendo gestos de los mas lindos–

"Mira la portada de esta revista" – Minako levantó el magazine hasta la mirada ansiosa de Usagi, la que no le pareció algo espectacular–

"¿Y qué? Solo es un especial de los Three Light, es lógico que aun levanten suspiros" –detuvo su mirada en Seiya… ese vestuario no se lo conocía, se veía tan lindo, tan gallardo. Ruborizando sus mejillas–

"Eso te pasa por no saber leer inglés, que flojita eres" –Rei condujo su mano encogida al mentón, cerrando sus ojos violetas, dándole a entender que tenía que analizar. La suave y queda voz de Seren musitó unas palabras para Usagi, dejándolas encantadas a todas con su excelente pronunciación de inglés y traduciendo posteriormente–

"El retorno de los Three Light, regresan a escenario presentándose este sábado en concierto –ladeó su cabeza, al no comprender–

"¡¿Quéeeee?!, ¡Oh Dios mío! Seiya… –su cara resplandeció precisamente al pronunciar ese nombre, las demás observaban a la princesa centelleando felicidad a borbotones, ¿Qué raro? Parecía que abogaba por el regreso de su 'novio', apenas iniciarían la indagatoria, cuando Seren de nueva cuenta irrumpió–

"¿Quiénes… son… ellos?" –Cuestionó un poco temerosa–

"¿No los conoces? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me suicidoooo!" –Minako realizó una escena dramática, desde la entonación a sus palabras, hasta su declive al suelo, después tomo 'compostura', si a esa excitación se le consideraba compostura– Son unos cantantes, internacionalmente famosos y ¡Guapísimos!"

"Qué vergüenza" –sus mejillas subieron a un extremo rubor, la muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja, por primera vez de haberla conocido Usagi, mostrando sus metales salvajes clavados en sus dientes– "Me siento como una anciana… es que siempre estudié en casa, por mis… piernas… y bueno la televisión no me gusta mucho."

Usagi contemplaba la escena, como sus amigas le ofrecían un ambiente que su prima necesitaba. Justicia para una chica así, que lo merecía todo. Según contaban siempre había sido una maravillosa hija, estudiosa, trabajadora y considerada. Las ventanas del rostro de la princesa de la luna se refrescaron con una ligera briza de felicidad, hasta que por fin Seren se miraba contenta.

–––_*****_

Una casona vieja, con muebles modernistas. El nuevo hogar de los jóvenes cantantes. Los tres permanecían sentados en la amplia mesa del comedor, tomando un poco de alimentos para calmar su ansiedad.

– "Nunca pensé estar en esta situación… verme involucrado con la realeza." –Sostenía el tenedor con flacidez, su mente estaba revuelta luego de miles de palabras que le habían dicho aquellos muchachos–

–"Piensas demasiado Seiya, las cosas son simples"– su antipatía recaía en sus movimientos, ¿Cómo sería que llamarían a su hermano ahora? ¿Alteza?, al formular estas intrigas, miró con sus ojos verde claro a su plato, buscando las respuestas–

– El de mayor estatura, de los jóvenes, sonrió buscándole el lado positivo al acontecimiento. Levantó un hilo de sus cabellos para dar la cara a ambos– "¿No han pensado en visitar a las chicas?"

– ¿Visitarlas? Mejor aún entremos de nuevo a la escuela, ahí podremos verlas todos los días –la actitud del pelinegro cambió por completo. Pensaba en Usagi-chan, deseaba verla desde el momento que piso el planeta Tierra… pero ese Mamobruto, la manera en que le había moteado, lo enfurecía–

En el sótano de esa mansión se hallaban cinco figuras humanas, iluminadas por un diminuto centro de cómputo, con tecnología superior al que poseyera este planeta azul.

El más pequeño estaba sentado frente a una microcomputadora portátil, tecleando velozmente. Otro reposado en el suelo en posición de loto, sumido en un viaje espiritual, el tercero hacía un círculo mágico a la par de palabras inentendibles. El cuarto se recargaba en la baranda de los escalones finales que daban a la planta baja, tocando un instrumento musical en forma de flauta pero con un diminuto teclado de una octava donde apenas cabían sus dedos, la canción era sumamente suave, al grado de dormir con serenidad a un común ser humano. El quito y ultimo, holgaba su corporeidad a finales del oscuro subterráneo, su postura repleta de tiñes exasperados, caminaba de un lado a otro, fijando en instantes sus observaciones en cada uno de ellos.

–"Termine"– dijo el niño de cabellos celestes, bajándose del banco con dificultad– "Pude comprobar dos cosas…" –interrumpió el de la flauta, al mismo momento que lo hacía con su melodía. –

–"¿La encontraste?" –Su expresión dotaba de alegría–

– "Bueno, su energía es tan desequilibrada que solo dio rastro a esta ciudad… Tokio" –hizo un puchero disconforme, dejando caer sus hombros y tullendo a un lado sus labios–

– "¿Cuál fue tu segunda duda resuelta, Reima?" – indagó sin miramientos de redundar, clavando sus rubíes en el muchachito–

– Rió victoriosamente, explayando sus manitas, con lo que denotaba su gran descubrimiento– ¡Ya sé, –todos atendían al niño sumidos en la expectativa de una apremiante información– "el motivo de que las Sailors Star Light eran mujeres y hombres…!" –'**…**'sin palabras, se habían quedado sin palabras, ni expresión, nada. Lo que permitió al joven seguir en su innovación– "Porque no hay Sailors hombres… por eso, porque los hombres se verían muy maricas con falditas –bromeó, para carraspear y sostener su risa– Bueno, en realidad, ese poder de Senshis solo lo pueden poseer mujeres, sus alma femenina permite que se recree tal acontecimiento, su periodo menstrual, sus hormonas, etcétera. Entonces, piadosamente y en aras de la necesidad de encubrir rastros de los hermanos del sol hizo a la Princesa Kakyuu darles ese 'privilegio'" (**N/A: **Contesté a tú pregunta, malkav-iztli, espero sea de tu total agrado) –las manos furiosas de uno de los hombres alzaron al pequeño del cuello de su estrafalaria camisa–

 – "¡IMBÉCIL! Tomaste tu tiempo para malgastarlo en esas deformidades…" –el pelirrojo no se domó ante la edad del niño y con su puño embebido en fuego negro le golpeó al inocente rostro, continuaría hasta matarlo, de no ser que un hechizo de atadura mental, de aquel que comenzaba a entrar, lo derribó al suelo –

– "¡Discúlpeme su majestad!" – El hombre que bajaba el peldaño final se arrodillo ante el pelirrojo, permitiendo deslizar su cabello azul grisáceo sobre sus mejillas, entre esto, cubriendo la luna negra en cuarto menguante que prendía en la frente– Pero debería controlar su ira. Reima es un niño, que solo quería disolver su vacilación" –sus palabras olían a sumisión total, si alguien podría, por lo menos, retenerlo unos segundos eran él, Hávarður y el príncipe del Sol, eso lo sabían sus compañeros, pero el arrebato supero a contrarrestarle. En ese instante el hombre de fas pasiva y de alba túnica se levantó apoyándose de su bastón, dirigiéndose enseguida al inconsciente Príncipe Reima para curarlo–

–"Diamante… ¡cuántas veces les he dicho que NO actúen así con migo!" – insinuó la ira y el posible castigo con solo su mirada, el odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, ser venerado a ese grado, de tal manera que había pensado en abdicar de su título–

–"Lexus, te has sobrepasado…" –se aproximo al suelo para regañar al joven rudo y de paso ofrecer su mano en fragmento de ayuda– "Todos estamos tensos ante esta situación pero no te da derecho a comprarte así."

– "¡Sueltame!" –se incorporó de un salto, metió con rabia sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió presuroso de esa habitación sin siquiera mirarlos–

– "Aún se niega llenar ese pesado cargo… es nuestro soberano, el Príncipe de los príncipes… príncipes que le temen, voz suprema del consejo… consejo que lo desprecia por su actitud." – Sigvard, el de elegante porte y ojos verdes refrescantes, aló oxigeno a sus pulmones sosteniendo su pecho con su mano izquierda, temiendo en que el alma se le escapará del cuerpo– "Desde que perdió a su pequeña hermana…"

–––_*****_

– "Tercera ronda de chistes y ahora sí, Seren, sin disculpas dirá uno" –la rubia con un moño naranja en la cabeza, la reprendía amenazantemente, al contonear su dedo índice–

–"Es…que… yo soy mala…" –entre temor y duda se decidió a contar uno de los pocos que había escuchado de su profesor de química, suspirando profundamente y con poca efusión formulo las palabras- "¿cómo se suicida un electrón? "

– "Ni idea…" – ¿Qué chiste más raro? Pensó Rei, mientras todas las demás estaban descifrándolo, pasaron unos segundos, pero nadie supo la respuesta –

– "¡Tirándose del puente de hidrógeno!" – esta vez acentuó mas las palabras

– "¡¿He?¡" –contestaron tres de las chicas al unísono, la verdad ninguna de ellas lo entendió, exceptuando Ami, que reía en colosal tono–

–"Electrón… puente… hidrógeno…" – carcajadas, marcadas por unas cuantas goteras en sus ojos azules, ¿en realidad Ami… ¡esa Ami! podía reír así?– "Tendré… que…" –limpió sus ojos con uno de sus dedos, para serenarse– "contarlo en el club de química."

– "¡No entendí!" –comentó Usagi con su cara interrogante de siempre, Ami comenzaba a explicar la razón de la broma, cuando un resplandor plateado emano de las afueras de la casa de Minako, seguido por un estruendoso ruido, a lo que ellas salieron disparadas, Makoto observo a la chica levantarse y tratar de seguirles el paso, motivo que la conmovió y la hecho a su espalda con fuerza bajando las escaleras con ella hasta llegar a la salida, donde se encontraron con una sorpresa ¿agradable?–

Las muchachas miraban a una lozana chica de aproximadamente quince años discutir con un joven de unos diecisiete entre los maltrechos arbolitos del patio.

– ¡Tarado!, eres un tarado…–ella no dejaría de recordárselo, definitivamente– Setsuna nos matara…

– ¡Ah! Eres un aguafiestas hermanita. –malcriado incurable, fisgón incurable, así era ese muchachito de azabaches cabellos cortos y ojos tan zarcos como el cielo, medía aproximadamente 1.85 m. y su atractivo sobrepasaba el cuádruple a Mamoru, en mucho– Tú tuviste la oportunidad de venir acá… ¿Por qué yo no? –le reprochaba a la figura femenina, que en su peinado, enredaba dos coletas sus cabellos rosados, simulando unas orejas de un conejo–

– ¡¿Por qué?! –la muchacha rabiosa apretó sus manos, destellando chispas de sus ojos magenta– Sencillo Yūyake, ¡NO HAY MOTIVO…! ¡Madura!

– Chibi-Usa, de las peores hermanas que me pudieron tocar… la peor fuiste tú. –cruzó sus brazos, para después volcar su mirada al grupo, de unas mujeres que tenían la boca abierta de par en par–

–¡¡HERMANO!! –Las Senshis miraron a su princesa, quien estaba palidísima–

– Si, el mayor y el más guapo de los príncipes que existieran en la Tierra. –condujo sus brazos a su nuca, caminando resueltamente hacia las muchachas, las miró emocionado… a su estilo de emoción, ¡claro! y se paró frente a Makoto, y una Seren que no entendía ni lo mínimo de la situación – ¡Si que eres de lo hermosa! – al exclamar la frase se sonrojo–

El futuro había cambiado, el futuro había dado frutos de diversos sabores, el futuro… un momento ¿el futuro?, Qué clase de futuro era ese, donde eran dos, NO UNO, eran dos los hijos de La Neoreina Serenity.

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**- ¿Los enemigos son realmente peligrosos? ¿A quién deben encontrar los príncipes?, ¿Un hijo nuevo? (si se le puede llamar nuevo) Muchas preguntas, con respuestas en próximos capítulos.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, como yo el escribir esta parte **

**Saludos.**

**P.D. No olviden dejar comentarios.**


	3. Está lloviendo

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**Hoy les traigo un extenso capitulo, no se sí alucine o qué, pero a mí me encanto, **

**Ahhh!! Me encantan sus comentarios. Mil gracias por tanto apoyo a todos.**

**Por ahora no diré más ^ ^ ya que es tarde y debo dormir.**

**¡Saludos a todos y Gracias por leer.!**

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

El cielo presumía su salpicada puesta de sol, que era vigilada por dos ostentosos rubíes, devotos heraldos de un cuerpo que descansaba recostado bajo un majestuoso árbol, de tronco ancho, hojas espesas y edad veterana. La bifurcada mente de Lexus volvió a la realidad, al sentir una ramita que cosquilleaba en sus oídos. Prontamente se enteró del origen del impulsor de esa estúpida idea, cuando los zafiros de Seiya se entrometieron entre su ocaso y él.

– "Te vi salir de la casa… nunca te había visto y bueno quise presentarme, Soy Seiya K…"–lo interrumpió el de piel color arena–

– "¡Quítate!, estoy ocupado" –sin mostrar voluntades de iniciar una discusión, recargo un poco de su orgullo en el imperativo–

– "No conozco de mí vida pasada… –añorantemente pronunciaba, en posición de cuclillas para poderlo tenerle a menor distancia– "pero no sé por qué demonios me agradas, después de que eres muy pedante y bravucón." –Seiya buscaba respuestas a sus preguntas, cuestionamientos que nadie en esa plaza le quiso aclarar–

– "No me digas que resulte una llave a tu pasado" –aventó sin ganas, al recién reconocido Príncipe del Sol, a un lado, tambaleándolo levemente si provocar que mutara mucho su posición–

– "Seré completamente sincero, sí… eso tenía en mente en el instante que te vi pasando por el comedor… tu actitud es…. pero aún me caes bien" –se rasco el oído, sintiendo haber sido él quien recibiera la ramita traviesa en su oreja–

– "Ahora sabes la comezón que sentí" –se reacomodo para sentarse y le sonrió al cantante– "¡Ja! Eso es por los viejos tiempos… esa misma broma me la hacías a mí."

– "¡Entonces me dirás todo!" –echó sus manos a sus cabeza para sentirse a gusto, acariciando en ocasiones su cabello azabache –

– "Lo haré, pero no en estos momentos, cuando me dé la gana" –movió circularmente la cabeza a son de relajar su fornido cuello, menando su lacio y terso pelo escarlata, oyendo enseguida un largo suspiro de su viejo maestro–

– "Mientras te pones de acuerdo con tu conciencia" –se burlo del broceado joven, inflexión que notó enseguida y respondió con un rápido levantamiento y declive de hombros, en lenguaje de un 'Ya veremos' – "por lo menos dime tu nombre"

– "Lexus"

– "Voy de salida…" –Lexus interrumpió–

– "¡Que interesante!" –Sonó verdaderamente sarcástico, para propinar un hondo respiro de aburrimiento– "Este planeta es un asco"

–Los ojos azules de Seiya se mostraron ofendidos, con el cariño enorme que deposito en la Tierra, se propuso a demostrarle lo contrario –"Te invito a que me acompañes a visitar a una vieja amiga y veas que no, ¿o qué? ¿eres un bebe? –lo provocó–

–"De acuerdo, pero que quede escrito que lo hago por zafarme de este aburrimiento y de la lata de Reima" –Se paro en jarras para declinar su postura renuente, pero realmente él extrañaba a su viejo amigo del alma–

–––_*****_

El futuro había cambiado, dando frutos de diversos sabores, el futuro… un momento ¿el futuro?, Qué clase de futuro era ese, donde eran dos, NO UNO, eran dos los hijos de La Neoreina Serenity. Eso rondaba en las mentes de las jóvenes Senshis, mientras Usako estaba paralizada sobre el pasto de la casa, como una inhumana pieza de piedra, que adornaba el jardín. Pero el soez y galancete muchacho, de brillantes ventanales zarcos, miraba como Seren, se patinaba del lomo de Makoto.

– "¡Hasta en estos épocas eres fuerte, como hermosa!" –inclinó su espalda señalando que colocara a la chica que llevaba en sus hombros la castaña– "No dudo de tu fuerza, pero la muchacha se está resbalando y no te das cuenta Makoto-Sama… ¡Makoto-Sama…!, ¡Makot….!" –la desvalida chica se escurría de los brazos ahora flácidos de Sailor Jupiter, que no paraba de la impresión y el nerviosismo de la mirada penetrante que se había clavado en ella. La reacción de Yūyake fue épica, rodó por la hierba en un abrir y cerrar los ojos para detener a Seren, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. – "¿Señorita, está bien?" –Seren asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, después él se reincorporo, cargando aun a la chica– "Ya que he salvado su vida… de alguna manera debe pagarme"

– "¡¡Yūyake!!" –condeno a su hermano por portarse tan patán, jalándole una oreja– "¡Inmaduro…! ¡Palurdo!, ¡engreído!"

–"¡Ay!" –exclamó de dolor, hasta desatarse del yugo de su hermana menor– ¿Apoco no soy guapísimo muchacha?" –le inquirió a Seren–

– "No, ¡disculpa!" –contestó sinceramente y apenada la jovencita de cabello negro, a un incrédulo Príncipe, que jamás en su vida había sido rechazado, bueno solo una vez y con esta dos– "Pero… es que… siento como si fueras…" –negó con la cabeza su pensamiento familiar, sacudiéndose la idea–

– ¡Yūyake! –gruñó entre dientes el nombre, marcándose una vena saltona en sus sienes–

–"No, ya sé, no me crees guapo, te has enamorado de mi a primera vista" –la muchacha encogió sus brazos dándole una respuesta para él afirmativa– "Lo sabía, pero, siento no corresponder tu amor en estos momentos, porque hay una sola mujer en mi corazón…"–interrumpió la muchacha de trenzas negras–

– ¡Lo siento! Pero es que me haces sentir como si fueras mi hermanito o mi primo…" –por fin pudo soltar su teoría, la verdad es que ese conquistador no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo, las Sailors solo se entumecieron a mayor proporción al escuchar eso de 'Primo'–

– "¡Vale, pues! De lo que te pierdes…" –refunfuño el muchacho bajándola al suelo, para después continuar con lo que planeaba hacer, caminando de nuevo hasta Makoto, se arrodillo frente a ella– "¡Oh mi hermosa Musa de la madrugada! –Tomó la mano, de la ahora ruborizada chica, y la beso con ternura– "Bella y perfecta" –continúo su recital–

–"¿Qué es esto, Chibi-Usa? –Pregunto Rei casi al punto del infarto–

– "¿Quieres que te dé un motivo de cómo es que tengo un hermano?" –Viró su cabeza hacia Mars– "cuando llegue a casa él ya estaba ahí, mi mente dio giros, hasta que pude recordar, que desde que nací él es mayor que yo. No me vean así… –muestra un álbum de bolsillo a las muchachas, donde se ve al joven en retratos familiares, junto a la Neo Reina Serenity, el Rey Endymiun y ella– "Es tan simplista y despreocupado como Usagu-chan. Pero no sé a quién rayos le saco esas cosas; es un vanidoso de lo peor, que canturrea por todo el castillo, enloquece a nuestras súbditas y a medio universo también." –sonrió villanescamente, con ojos picarescos en desbordada burla– "Pero solo tiene ojos para su amada Makoto-Sama"

– "¡¿QUÉ?!" –explayaron en voz alta esa sorpréndete declaración, mirando a Makoto que posaba una cara de subida grana, al ser acosada por tan guapo muchacho–

– "¡Por los cielos! Dos… Mamo-chan tiene que saber esto" –la boca de Usagi se abrió, destensando su perplejidad para correr en dirección de Chibi-Usa–

Seren mientras tanto, le quedaban montones de dudas, queriendo suponer que los japoneses eran 'raros', eso de no mirar al mundo exterior la había puesto desactualizada, por mayoría. Todo era un huracán de cambios, llenos de una nostalgia perdida en el firmamento de las estrellas.

–––_*****_

Al mismo momento en la casa de los Tsukino.

–"¡Hey! Mamá" –abrazó a su esposa–

– "¡Dime querido!" –sonrió tocando las manos de el señor Kenji Tsukino–

– "Vamos al cine y a cenar fuera" –le propusó a su amada Ikuko–

– "Me encantaría" –su expresión dotaba de felicidad, hacía mucho que no daban una ronda por las calles de esa manera, además su sobrina ya tenía un techo seguro y una nueva familia que la querría con todo el corazón. Usagi no estaba en casa y Shingo andaba en una fiesta de pijamas con sus amigos, extraño para un chico, pero interesante para el mismo, porque podría jugar en la consola hasta altas horas de la noche y comer comida chatarra sin calculo.–

–––_*****_

–"Michiru y Hotaru continúan dormidas" –su semblante era de tranquilidad, puesto que la peor etapa de las dolientes se había esfumado– "Sin embargo, hace rato que sentí como algo cruzaba por las puertas del tiempo…" –se estremeció–

– ¿Cruzar? ¿Qué no se hallaban bloqueadas? –se paró velozmente del banquillo a donde ataba sus preocupaciones, la palidez le cubrió el cuerpo, entregando fácilmente un gesto de incredulidad a su compañera–

–"Haruka, esto se está saliendo de control"–se abrazo a sí misma, a espera de confort, un falso consuelo que le tumbó en rodillas sobre el piso y dio cabida que sus serenos ojos terracota se transformaran en fuentes incontenibles de pesimismo– "No tengo el poder de controlarlos, ni tenemos el poder de enfrentar al enemigo, no hay respuestas… Nuestros planes con Sailor Moon, de forjarla como la Neo Reina… se han evaporado"

– "¡Cálmate, Setsuna! ¿Quieres?" –Encumbró la voz, desdeñando la idea de no tener posibilidades de enfrentar al adversario– Eso lo haremos después, por ahora debemos cobrar compostura. Más tarde de que se termine nuestra investigación iremos con las chicas y pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa. –le sonrió con el mero propósito de convencerla que podrían, apapachándola con sus manos, colocadas a los extremos de los brazos de la guardiana del tiempo–

–––_*****_

Usagi y Seren habían llegado a casa, en la nevera, que la joven de coletas abrió rabiosa buscando algún entremés que languciar, sobre su postre favorito estaba una nota de sus padres, sostenida por una figurita de un conejo imantado: _'Usagi: llegaremos tarde, salimos de paseo, no olvides darle una buena atención a tu prima y alimentar a Luna' _Sus pensamientos se retrajeron, después de la hora de charla con las visitas inesperadas y definir con quien se quedarían por unos días, en lo que contactaban a Setsuna, miró como Chibi-Usa se había convertido en toda una señorita educada, cuando no peleaba con su hermano, y ese nuevo hijo, Yūyake, era muy guapo, pero efectivamente un ególatra, sin contar que estaba enamorado de una de sus Sailors, Makoto, que sencillamente le sacaba por muchos años de edad. Su mente se revolvió ¿Cómo podría resolver ese problema?, ¿permitiéndolo? o ¿asesinando a Júpiter, por pervertir a su pequeño bebe? Sin darse cuenta ya sonaba como una madre sobre protectora, cómo iba a matar a su senshi… La realidad la trajo de golpe al sentir unos ojos aguamarina sobre ella y un tercer rugido en su propio estómago.

–"¡Rayos!" –maldijo la rubia al ver que no había nada preparado– "Mi mamá no dejo la cena lista y quisiera tomar un baño para refrescar mi cabeza" –refunfuñó con desdén, desatando uno de sus chongos–

– "Yo puedo cocinar la cena, ¿Por qué no te das el baño mientras?" –Seren se veía animada, por fin podría ser de utilidad como respuesta a tanta gentileza de aceptarla en la casa de los Tsukino–

– "No quiero que te lastimes, además sería difícil… para…" –Usagi se contuvo de mencionar la condición de las piernas de Seren– ¡lo siento! Que torpe… yo…

– "No te preocupes, no cocinare con los pies, si no con las manos." –respondió soltura de gracia, muy a su quieta manera, nunca se sintió ofendida, al contrario, pero era bueno que supieran que ella podía hacer más cosas que solo estudiar–

– "Bueno, pero que quede muy rico." –Gesticuló su ojo escondiendo una de sus joyas celestes y se dispuso a darse el baño–

–––_*****_

Ligeros eran sus pasos, tan ligeros como sus afelpados cuerpos, flotando en aras de un nuevo misterio, ambos se encontraron para darse las caras, con sus brillantes lunas en la frente, se mandaban señales telepáticas.

– "Artemis, ¿alguna novedad?" –su pelaje negro relucía hacia el inundado ocaso, y en sus ojos gatunos acechaba una revolución–

– "¿Has escuchado de la hermandad de las Magnificencias?" –su intuición era agravante, bastante agravante–

– "Uno de ellos nos visitó en el pasado… y…" –Los recuerdos eran sumamente angustiantes–

– "Luna, olvida eso, es el pasado, ahora atiende a lo que te diré." –La sacudió con su patita–

Ambos ojos de pupilas en óvalos puntiagudos, se cruzaron filosas. Si la congregación estaba tras esto, realmente no habría salida, al ser descubierto todo lo que ellos habían prometido mantener en silencio, para que prevaleciera la paz universal.

–––_*****_

Un coche de color añil metálico se atajó frente a una residencia pequeña. Aquella casa había perdido la claridad de sus números, ante la ingenua oscuridad que llamaba con ecos templados a las luces celestiales. Dos hombres se bajaron del automóvil, en movimientos linces, para llegara al enrejado y entrar por el, conduciéndose por un breve pasillo de asfalto, resaltado por un pasto que perdía su brillantes ante la oscuridad cercana, y presionar con un botón que su llegada.

– "¡Oh! ¡Que torpe!, deje el obsequio, espérame aquí" –regresó nuevamente al deportivo recorriendo el camino de la entrada. –

– "Se puso nervioso por una chiquilla, que tonterías" –al tiempo que increpaba esas actitudes de su compañero, la puerta se abrió, dejándose apreciar una figura femenina, que para él asemejaba a un autómata por la cantidad de fierros que llevaba en sus piernas, este ser le procuró bienvenida y le cuestionaba finamente cual era el motivo de su visita, sin miedos ni represarías, el varón, se acercó imprudentemente y la examinó quitándole el aparato que cubría su rostro– "Que androide mas fascinante, hasta lubrica y articula sus ojos–unos brazos lo zafaron de su descubrimiento, aventándolo a un lado con las lupas que había despojado de su dueña, para abrazar el cuerpo supuestamente mecánico, quedando él, inhóspito del acto de su acompañante. –

– "¡Bombón!, Tenía tantas ganas de verte. –la apretó con fuerzas, sintiendo a la chica mayormente delgada. Escondiendo sus gemas azul opaco al cerrar sus parpados" –¿No me digas que estás a dieta?, pareces un palo. –pero el pelinegro sentía un calor diferente, uno que le hacía pensar que sostenía a una soplo de familia, eso lo agitó brevemente–

– "¿Bombón? ¿Palo?" –el paliacate que cubría su cabeza se derrumbó al suelo, encarando su cabellera negra.–

De la profundidad de los pasillos, que daban a la entrada, una voz emano con cierto tonillo de guasa.

–"Yo también te extrañe… Seiya… –susurró– pero no me confundí de persona" –algo molesta comento Usagi, acercándose con pasos alígeros y golpeando la cabeza del desafortunado Seiya. –"Eres un pervertido, abrazando así a mi prima, la vas a desbaratar, grosero"

–"¡Qué vergüenza!"–soltó a la muchacha, quien se tentaba la cara para dar a entender que quería sus anteojos– "No era… mi intención, ¡perdone… señorita…! –Seiya estaba nervioso, tanto que en ningún momento miró a la chica, para enseguida darle toda su atención a la rubia – ¡Bombón!, ¡qué pena!

– "No te preocupes. ¿Qué te trae por aquí" –desfilando hasta la sala, junto al cantante juvenil, preguntó inquieta, olvidando por completo a Seren–

– "Venía a visitarte y pues a invitarte a mi concierto de este sábado" –su semblante estaba lleno de felicidad, aunque la verdad, hubiese perdido la oportunidad de estrechar a la muchacha, 'Ya habría un momento'–

– "¿Podría entregarme mis anteojos?" –comunicándole con dulzura al otro chico que estaba embarrado en la pared, junto a la admisión–

– "¡Por los Dioses de Lexus! ¡Hasta tiene expresiones faciales!" –fascinado ante ese maniquí mecánico– "Aunque muy vagas" –reafirmó, poniéndole, personalmente, los lentes, para tocar su piel y constatar que tan real era– "Cuanta realismo en este robot, es una maravilla, esto pondría en knockout a Reima" –del lugar donde él venía tantos metales eran reflejo de un androide–

–"¡¿Jo… ven?!" –Refutó el tacto con suma timidez– Soy un ser humano… –sonrió pacientemente– "aunque es autentico que alguien tome mi enfermedad de esa manera."

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces Lexus?! –interrumpió aquel circulo de alusiones disparatadas, llevando su puño a la mata rojiza de Lexus y propinarle un buen coscorrón– Ella es la prima de _**mi**_ Bombón, no la maltrates.

– ¿Desde cuándo, soy _**tu**_ bombón? –rezongó Usagi–

– "¡Desde que te puse ese apodo!, no me contradigas que vas a perder" –aseguró mostrando sus dientes blancos en señalada sonrisa de victoria. –

– "Seiya, nunca cambias…" –comenzó la disputa tras bambalinas–

– ¿Se quedaran a cenar? – con sus endebles palabras Seren trataba de frenar la discusión, que a Lexus le parecía de los más entretenida–

– "No sería mala idea" –respondió Seiya tratando de salvarse de las criminales manos de _su_ bombón– "Así como una familia feliz…" –jaló a Usagi a su costado, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos– "¿Verdad querida?"

–"Tu prometido es muy simpático, Usagi-Chan" –inocentemente tejió las reacciones de ambos. Seren escuchó de un prometido, en ese día, pero no sabía siquiera como se llamaba o como es que era–

– ¿Prometida? –entre abrió sus gemas rojas con soltura, eso era una novedad… una más que le saco de orbita poniéndolo enfadado, Seiya lo tomo en cuenta, parecía que era un requisito riguroso el verlo enfadar, ¿pero por qué? No lo entendía pero le agradaba la idea–

– ¡Está chica me caí muy bien! ¡Cuánta sinceridad! –sin desencajar a Usagi de su lado– ¿Cómo te llamas, mejor amiga?

–"Seren"–

– "No, no nada que ver… ¡te confundes!" –trató de dar explicaciones agitando sus manos en abanico, separándose de él–

– "Ahora entiendo el sonrojo de esta tarde, cuando veías la revista y esa cara de añoranza al ver a este joven" –sus pensamientos actuaron en voz alta, debido a que pocas veces tenía compañía y tendía a hablar sola–

– "¡Vaya Bombón! ¡Sabía que te gustaba!" –fanfarroneó. Admirando ese lindo gesto de la tierna chica de coletas dobles realzadas con chongos–

– "¡No seas tonto Seiya!, el solo es…"–tratando de nuevamente justificarse se quedó paralizada al dejar caer su vista en el rostro de Seren, que vaciaba en emoción de felicidad. Seiya no se quedo callado al mirar como la sonrisa de la chica de gafas duras y gruesas se desvanecía–

– No les quitaras la complacencia –susurró en el oído de Usagi, palabras inentendibles, para los otros dos… los luceros de la Princesa Lunar se iluminaron con estrellas. Señores y señoras… Soborno, soborno, soborno. La carne era débil, bueno el estomago de Usagi lo era más. La convenció, como nadie lo sabía hacer. Por tres motivos; primero el obvio, estar mas cerca de la rubia. El segundo, hacer enojar a ese extraño Lexus. El tercero, tener la confianza de Seren para conquistar a Usagi, ya que ella no sabía que en realidad no era su prometido. –

–––_*****_

En el mismo sótano, de aquella casona, un enorme monitor comenzó a iluminarlo en total, imprimiéndose una imagen distorsionada. El pequeño de iris capulines, que rocíen despertaba, se paró con prontitud y perfiló la señal, develando a dos seres humanoides de pieles verdosas, en su fondo había un frondoso árbol y muchas flores que cubrían hermosamente el suelo de su trama.

– "_Señores, lamentamos no poder ir a la convocatoria, nos dirigimos al planeta de la princesa Kakyuu, para que nos acompañe por el príncipe Helios y reunirnos con el resto de los príncipes, para dar los últimos retoques a la conjunción"_ –su sonora voz varonil sonaba consternada. El sonido era fiel, pero el eco del lugar provocaba reverberación–

– "_Nos hubiera encantado ver el despertar de Antar, pero es la obligación de cada uno de nosotros"_–su cabello rosa, combinadas con unas motas al frente azul verdes, cerca de sus sienes, era mecido por el viento que impactaba en su rasgos alienígenas reflejantes de esperanza.

– Altezas, Ail y Ann, no se preocupen, ellos no nos llevan ventaja, pero dentro de un pequeño lapso lo harán. Por ahora es mejor reunir aliados. –atendió, fijando en su mirada miel, a lo que estaban enfrentando. –

La conversación se cerró luego de despedirse y todos emprendieron retirada para los preparativos.

–––_*****_

Casa Tsukino.

– "¡Que cena mas deliciosa¡ tu prima es un estuche de monerías bombón"– su estomago estaba tan lleno, había comido en exceso. Lo más rico que pudo probar en el planeta Tierra, cómo no repetir cuatro veces. –Sí no te pones las pilas me robo a Seren ¡¿he?!

– "¡Sieya!" –Usagi brincó de la mesa estrepitosamente, acomodándose en furiosa posición de jarras– Deja de decir barbaridades.

– "¡Je, Je!" –rascó su mejilla– "Solo te advierto." –formuló una mueca satisfecho de sus palabras–

– Sí, sí, lo que digas Sieya –segura de que no lo haría, fastidiada de la observación –A todo esto, ¿dónde conociste a Lexus? No será una… –sugirió el hecho de que el fuera una Sailor Star Light–

– ¿Lexus? –se alteró, pensó rápido– Nada que ver, el es un chico extranjero de una banda de…–se fijo en el aspecto oscuro y rudo que acompañaba con cadenas en sus botas su acompañante masculino– metal rock Irlandesa, que anda en busca de su vocalista –refiriéndose a sus planes–

– "¿Banda? ¿Rock?" –corearón los que habían permanecido callados en largo tiempo– "*_En que demencias andará pensando este imbécil*"_ –pensó Lexus al no entender de lo que hablaba Seiya– "_*cada vez entiendo menos a este mundo… ¿que no esa música es muy… pesada?*"_ –Seren, internamente se planteó el comentario–

–"¡Uah!" –Sorprendida exhaló tontamente Usagi– "Con razón el nombre tan raro. ¿y cómo la perdieron?"

– No me refería a eso, es que aun no la han encontrado, es decir –trató de ser específico, porque su bomboncito le regalaba una cara de desentendimiento– que nunca han tenido vocalista y andan por ahí mirando nuevos talentos.

– Debería decirle a Minako-Chan, aun que no se si esa música le guste. –en palabras torpes rumió la rubia–

– "Lavaré los platos. –su mirada aguamarina, escondida tras los toscos cristales, se dirigió al pelirrojo– podría ayudarme a llevarlos, si no es molestia –muy amablemente le pidió, para dejar a solas a la pareja, era lo que comúnmente hacían las casamenteras de sus libros, el único contacto que había tenido con el amor–

–"Puedo hacerlo yo, Seren." –intentó convencerla, pero su prima desgranó el discurso de sentirse útil. Seiya, martirizó a Lexus con irascibles vistazos, indicándole que ayudara a esa muchacha, quien con fulgores de reproches mudos, aceptó. Marchándose los inconvenientes rumbo a la cocina a asear los platos.

Silencio.

–"Oye Seiya, ¿a qué regresaron? ¿Pasa algo?" –ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder hablar del 'tema'–

–"Andamos de vacaciones" –suspiró al saber que no podía, ni tenía autorización de dar datos de la partida– "La princesa nos vio algo aplatanados y nos permitió venir aquí de vez en cuando a visitarlas y seguir cantando"

–"Tienes toda la razón, se respira tanta calma" –en armoniosa brillantes resplandeció la princesa, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, tan perfectamente confeccionada para él, eso opinaba Seiya–

– "Usako…–se puso serio– he estado pensando esto por días. –Sujeto la mano de ella– No, quería irme sin que lo supieras." –el móvil de Usagi sonó, tomando ella el aparato y para contestarlo–

En la cocina rondaba aun un silencio más espectral que del comedor. Las cosas las hacían en sonsonete mecanizado. Hacía unos segundos que habían terminado de colocar los trastos en su lugar. Lexus no quería tener charlas, menos con una simple terrícola, ¡que fastidió!, en qué momento acepto estar ahí y para colmo en los abominables asuntos del corazón, que odiaba totalmente en su acido desacuerdo. Sí, seducía mujeres, se acostaba con ellas, las botaba a la basura, nunca de los nuncas se vería batido en ese simple y llano sentimiento, sin nada a cambio. Seren recreaba temas de conversación en el pensamiento, ¿De qué podría hablar con ese joven? No le asustaba, ni le incomodaba, pero lo consideraba mas fuera de sintonía que ella de este planeta. Ella se disipó momentáneamente del tiempo, sus piernas temblaron, se giró hacia Lexus, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en sus brazos de acero. Él se contrarío, la fina fragancia de lirios, que manaba del las simples trenzas de ella, llegó mas allá de su olfato, ese calor humano que lo inundaba, el contacto de esa suave piel en la suya. Todo eso lo estremeció.

Diez segundos.

Veinte segundos.

Treinta segundos.

– "Hay formas menos torpes de seducir a un hombre" –hastiado se lo hecho en cara, mal interpretándola–

– "Mañana va a llover" –contestó dejando a un lado esos términos pretendidos del acontecimiento–

–––_*****_

Dos horas y media después, Media noche.

En una amplio salón, decorada de muebles de cortes futuristas, cómodos e insípidos, en tonos helados como sus paredes, en textura lacia, había también sencillas mesitas con lámparas de formas estrambóticas de espirales ascendentes en punta triangular azul, fungiendo como la única fuente de luz y color, en cada esquina de la cuadrada habitación descansaban unos jarrones blancos, con árboles de troncos níveos y hojas redondas de cristal, sobre el suelo de mármol lánguido. Se apreciaban a simple vista siete seres, de juvenil aspecto, erguidos como estatuas a espera de las palabras. Por las puertas cándidas de cedro, moldeadas en capricho las efigies del cosmos, entraba una figura esbelta y de baja estatura, una de las postremas piezas de la fracción. Esa silueta de sedosos cabellos largos, de afable tono mora maduro, surcaba la entrada hasta emparejarse con el resto. La mayoría de los presentes la saludo en caravana, excluyendo el más reacio, que se reclinaba al filo del amplio ventanal, ataviada con unas sencillas cortinas de seda tan monótonas como el contexto. La novedosa imagen ingresante se postró ante aquel ser contrapuesto, que no le destinó ninguna mirada. Sus rostros recubrían las verdades que en ese momento se atreverían a extender a sus improvistos convidados, los que entraron segundos después, con la idea de permanecer callados hasta el momento que se les solicitara hablar. Habiendo hecho las cordialidades, el más arcaico de los entes comenzó a departir, moviendo su báculo en vaivén de sus blandos pasos para de esa manera colocarse al frente.

– "Supongo que es hora de hablarle a estos jóvenes de los alarmantes motivos de convocar a tantas esenciales voluntades y presentarnos cada uno" – por fin abría sus ojos, mostrando en ellos un exquisito plata de sensación calma, sus labios no pararían ni su cuerpo haría algún movimiento hasta acabar el discurso.– "Todos aquí somos príncipes, eso es un claro hecho, pero la razón primordial de nuestra existencia como príncipes, es ser guardianes en honras de la Princesa del Universo, para unos leyendas o mentiras, para otros obligaciones y realidades. Fuimos escogidos hace miles de años por nuestra señora, algunos de sus soldados experimentarían la maldad, el sufrimiento, la ira, el odio, la muerte y todo aquel sentimiento que les corrompiera, sabía que ellos serían débiles, ese sello moldearía a sus excelsas obras, llevándoles el entendimiento del honor para servir con ahínco y respeto. Pero no sería fácil, pues su no naciente alma conocía la maldad de su enemigo y las ansias de poder que podría alcanzar al beber de su espíritu, bañarse de sangre y comer de su cuerpo. Por ello se oculto, para que al llegar el momento propicio y los guerreros congeniaran en sus creaciones, la princesa encarnaría en forma corpórea. Al soplo que ella escogiera su comienzo, en la época y en el lugar, un mensaje sería envuelto en códices de acciones y a solo uno de nosotros le dará la oportunidad de conocerla primero, para presentarse después en sueños e indicarle el camino. Estas señales, no son más que la razón de una temible verdad, que nos aclara que su alteza serenísima se ha privado del conocimiento de su insignia, para protegerse, sabiendo que es un arma de doble filo. En este momento nuestras almas ya no nos pertenecen, seremos sus fieles seguidores y guardianes." –aclaró con voz pacifica, que petrificaba a las figuras de los aludidos invitados– "Yo soy el príncipe de la galaxia Aryanê, dueño del poder de bendecir y del halito de vida, con la que se me concedió revivir a los que fueron caídos ante el aleccionamiento de la princesa. Mi nombre es Eideard" –las hebras canas, que sujetaban de su cabeza, declinaron tras sus oídos, en antojadiza orden de sus delgadas manos cetrinas, para esclarecer sus iris argentos al virar a su amigo de andanzas–

– Aquel de ropajes oro sintió esa mirada sostenerse en su cuerpo. Sus ojos, de almíbar dorado, bailaban entre los demás, marcando juego con su tez rozagante y su cabello cobrizo. Con un remanso tono emprendió su tema– "Soy Hávarður, de Duša, señor de lo espiritual y locomoción del tiempo"–permitió al otro decir su discurso–

–"Morí en los brazos de quien me regaló el sentido…" –el patrón de dos luceros azules, escudriñaban para atraer sus viejos recuerdos, con su agudeza dejó perplejos a sus espectadores, los que surcaban desde los inicios de su cabeza azul-gris humor parando en su rostro nevado– "...para reconocer mi raquítico error y posterior virtud de la claridad mental, Poseo la habilidad psíquica. Me presento como el Príncipe Dimando, regidor de las tierras de Dormód, antiguamente conocidas como Blackmoon."

–"No es el único que ha pasado por esas circunstancias, mi estimado príncipe"– comento con su dulce voz de niña, la antepenúltima que se añadió al pódium, sosteniendo en su frente una corona de tres lunas en creciente, atada a su pelo purpúreo– "Yo imaginaba la belleza optima como un pasaje duradero, desperté de mi adormecimiento pensando que era un sueño, pero fue la lección para darme cuenta que no estoy sola… Soy la Reina Neherenia, gobernante de Morthan, Domino las ilusiones hechas realidad."

– Al oír las palabras de esa pequeña majestad, los ansiosos dedos cortos del otro niño, se entretejían en su melena azul clara, para poner orden a cada hilo y mirarse galano, sabía que haría frente a su público, pero más que nada, al examen visual de la hermosa Neherenia, de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ese astuto chiquillo pulió y desenmarañó su cabellera incontables veces, hasta sentirse satisfecho, aclaro su garganta presentándose en singular obvies para la bella damita. – Mi… nombre… es… Reima, el príncipe de Reiner… dotado de la inteligencia…y sabiduría… y además del talento tecnológico –el pobre era un manojo de nervios. Una vaga gota de sudor rodó desde su crin, remarcándose en la perlada piel de su frente, confluyendo por los parpados de sus ojos negros. Al momento que desechaba su timidez al fondo de su subconsciente, se consideró inconforme con la ceremonia – "¡¡Ahh!! ¡Por qué tanto protocolo…! parecemos una congregación de furtivos…"

– "Qué no ves que eso somos… '_NIÑO'_ –contestó el que aun no daba señas de él y sus atributos, empezando a ser enjuiciado por sus demás colegas–

– "Ahora si… ven acá, no te tengo miedo" –Reima levanto sus diminutos puños con esmero, ante el paseo de atisbos atónitos– "Me debes un golpe en la cara. Loco."

– El agresivo pelirrojo comenzó a salir del aula, para evitar provocaciones del impertinente, mirando a uno de los hombres, de los tres, que permanecían delante de la puerta abierta, mudos y analíticos– "Yo soy Lexus vengo de Lexus…" –comentó en resoplos de hostigamiento– ¿Mis poderes? La muerte, la pelea, el fuego negro, la magia negra, la dominación mental, el control de sus alma… agréguenle lo que quieran" – se detuvo en el trayecto al llegar a cruzar su hombro, con un desconcertado chico– "Hace mucho tiempo tu me enseñaste todo lo que se, Antar. O Fighter o Seiya, –vacilante reflectó sus zafiros en los rubíes del que le nombraba– o como sea que te hagas proclamar… éramos amigos, que decir, hermanos, hasta el día que te embriagaste con esa princesita de oropel, para morir por su 'amor', el mismo estúpido padecimiento que perdió a mi hermana. Ambos unos imbéciles." –demandaba a los cuatro vientos, reclamando el hecho de que lo habían dejado solo, siendo un niño sin dirección, con temores, sin conseguir controlar por completos sus poderes y con la obligación de dirigir a su pueblo. En suma, la discusión era por abandonarlo– Recupera tú solo tus vivencias, que yo no ayudare… –salió de esa habitación, los demás estaban tan enfurecidos con él, este no era el momento para dejarse abatir por la venganza–

–––_*****_

Día siguiente; Dos y media de la tarde.

"_*Ayer… me comporte como un total niño, insultando, golpeando a nuestros aleados. Antar…" _–en un día soleado. Sentado en una banca fuera de la preparatoria donde esperaba a Seiya, sentía la responsabilidad, o más bien la culpa, al negarle sus recuerdos. Él, que era como una roca y se había propuesto no volver a luchar por nada, ni nadie. La situación transformaba su juramento. ¿Era necesario abrirle heridas a su maestro, colega y hermano del alma? Se negaba, se rehusaba a enfrentarlo a esas realidades antiguas, sobre la muerte de la mujer que una vez amo Antar... Esa vez que lo dejo solo. La lluvia descendió sobre él, mojando un poco su cabello. El agua paró pero aun figuraba como las gotas se estrellaban contra el piso, entonces levantó la cara y miró un paraguas, siguió la línea y se encontró una sorpresa. Seren.

– "Está lloviendo"– Apuntó inocentemente con su dedo índice al cielo, sin elevarlo del todo, obsequiándole una sonrisa suave y serena.

–"Está lloviendo…"–confirmó Lexus.


	4. obra, despertar, beso y despedida

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_**Esta vez les traigo un capítulo mas extenso, por el que estuve trabajando algún par de días. Cualquier duda mándenme un mensaje.**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**malkav-iztli **

**Karina Natsumi **

**serenalucy**

**chikita22bkou**

**drixx**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí**_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

"_Un ambiente espeso recorría la esfera del lugar, matizando su pesadez con una neblina condensa. Yo miraba en todas direcciones, buscando una salida, pero mientras me movía entre los vapores, mis piernas colapsaban con ramas cubiertas de espinas, lacerando a mis muslos, aportándome monstruosos mimos a los pies, tratando con ello refrenar mis pasos variadas ocasiones. Me sentía cansado, pero había algo que me obligaba seguir, algo que me indicaba que no importase el riesgo o el dolor continuara por esa senda apocalíptica… fue enseguida que la vi, a ella, yacía hincado en el piso borrado por la calina, su largo cabello áureo estaba enmarañado, su dulce rostro fatigado y sucio, su cuerpo escasamente cubierto con vestigios de lo que fue un hermoso vestido. Aquellas frágiles manos cubiertas de sangre sostenían su vientre maltrecho, encubriendo a simple vista la herida. Marché con premura a su lado, alterado rompí mi camisa, para envolverle el vientre y detener la hemorragia, ataje entonces ante su mirada de cielo que emprendía la búsqueda desesperada de la mía, su grácil mano izquierda se arrastró a mi mejilla, manchándola con el líquido carmesí que profanaba a sus dedos, pero no me importo, pues debajo de esa impureza, pude concebir su caricia satinada llena de apego, de ansias de estar únicamente conmigo. Me profesé dichoso por el instante, por tener la fortuna de reflejarme en sus radiantes luceros azules, por primera vez esa mujer me destinaba el cálido sentimiento, que por largas temporadas intenté conseguir. Se acorruco en mi pecho, podía escuchar acunarse un cántico angelical en mis oídos, entonces me di cuenta que poco me afectaban mis lesiones y la pestilente neblina me pareció suave cobijo a este ensueño. Ella me habló tan apaciblemente al abrigarla en mis brazos._

–"_Antar…"_

_Pero yo no me llamaba Antar… yo era Seiya. Pero a la vez si era ese Antar…_

–"_Mi amado príncipe" –se encogió mas ante mi cuerpo– "¿moriré…?" La única mano que protegía su herida, destapó el secreto del golpe, mostrándome un hoyo negro, donde se podía mirar las estrellas –_

–"_¡¿Serena?!" –la miré sin comprender, la llamé con otro nombre… y la besé con otros labios, que seguían siendo los míos– "Nunca mientras esté vivo y aún así regresaría del mismo infierno para protegerte"_

–_¡Seiya! –gritó para mí, el nombre como me conocía, llamándome con insistencia­, su voz se mezclaba con otra de índole grueso y salvaje– ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡ESTÚPIDO!_

_Al momento que yo sentí una turbulencia mecerme, A mi vista su refinado rostro comenzó a transformarse en uno mas varonil, su cabello dorado cobraba un color mas vivo y fogoso y sus hermosas ventanas celestes, resurgían a unas rubí, indiscutiblemente era la cara de Lex…" _…Lexus, quien lo estrujaba para despertarlo. Seiya, atontado, despabiló sus zafiros tratando de darse hechura.

–"¡Despierta!" –con su talante agrio y descompuesto reanimo al de cabellos noche, abofeteándolo algunas que otras veces–

– ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué pasó? – En sonsonete torpe dio una respuesta. Se sobó las mejillas. No se acordaba de nada–

– "Te desmayaste" –preocupada la rubia continúo con la explicación– "Salimos del salón de actos, habíamos perdido a Seren de vista, comenzamos a buscarla, entonces la lluvia arreció y nos protegimos bajo este tejado, –miró al techo– luego te desplomaste, sin razón. –afirmaba teatralmente– Me asuste mucho, en verdad, porque no reaccionabas. Pero vi una cabeza roja tras los árboles, sabía que era Lexus, –señaló al pelirrojo, con ademanes graciosos– quién con ese colorcito… y corrí hasta él para que me ayudara… pero no pretendía que lo hiciera a cachetadas" –Algo apenada– Seiya… ¿has comido bien? ¿Duermes completo? ¿Estás… embarazad…? –se imaginó todo, era lógico para ella, que él, siendo mujer como Sailor, quizá… podría... Se sacudió esa ocurrencia, pues le sonaba fea y repulsiva, a la vez que le daba un suspiro de ardores–

– "¡Bombón!, no digas esas cosas…"–Seiya se molestó por la pregunta final, inconclusa, pero entendible, entonces sonrió preparando la venganza– "acaso estás anunciando que vamos a tener un hijo y por eso ahora ando con los achaques" –abrazó a Usagi–

– "¡¿Hijo?!" –pregonaron con incertidumbre Lexus y Seren al mismo tiempo… Pero uno lo hacía iracundo y la otra ofuscada–

– "Me estas haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo," –Usagi agacho la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, no se sabía si por furia o vergüenza, mientras el otro seguía en su empreño de compensarse– "deberíamos pensar el nombre que le vamos a poner a nuestro bebe, si es damita, la llamáremos como tú, Odongo –sugirió el apodo– si es varón…" –interrumpió Usagi extendiendo el comentario"

– "Si es varón le pondremos ¡MAMORU!"– sin ensuciarse las manos dispuso un golpe bajo, Usagi estaba orgullosa de marcar distancia, Seiya tenía un par de puñales atravesados en el pecho, vilmente a traición. Unos ojos escarlata la miraron fijamente, mientras nadie se daba cuenta–

Silencio…. Uno muy largo. Usagi se percató que había utilizado una bajeza y no supo que decir. Seiya aun ladeaba el cuerpo, sintiendo las filosas dagas en su corazón. Lexus, nada tonto, entendió a la perfección, pero qué podría añadir a ese momento tan placentero. Seren… bueno, Seren se comportaba sepulcral con esos detalles, prefería que cada quien arreglara 'esos detallitos', si algo no se le daba era la comunicación entre personas.

– "_Usagi… Esa chica… esos ojos… esa tonta sonrisa… yo la he visto en alguna parte… Dónde habré visto a esta muchacha…" _– Pensó profundamente Lexus– "_debo estar alucinando, eso de mezclarme con los humanos… afecta los sentidos"_

–––_*****_

La noche se vislumbraba en las relajadas calles de Cambridge, su tranquilidad permitía a la gente andar por las calles con soltura. Harvard una de las más prestigiadas universidades a nivel mundial destacaba por sus excelentes estudiantes, teniendo un flujo aproximado de trece mil alumnos en posgrado, en los que se situaba Mamoru Chiba, de la Facultad de Medicina. El vivía en las cercanías a la universidad, con un par de estudiantes. Su departamento era de buen aspecto, gozaba de una pequeña cocina, dos baños individuales y uno para recepción, una sala, y tres recamaras, con cuartos espaciosos de cinco y medio por cinco. A Mamoru no le gustaba tener muchas cosas 'inútiles' en su habitación, siempre ordenada en estricta pulcritud, pero sobre el buro, recargado a su cama, tenía la única cosa que sacaba el matiz de seriedad en su recinto, un marco de un retrato adornado con diversos conejos y estrellitas en tono rosa fiusha, a la que miraba en esos momentos desde su escritorio, hacia un resumen de la enfermedad de Hallervorden-Spatz comparándola con un padecimiento nuevo, que dejo momentáneamente para mirar esa imagen, le recordaba la razón principal por la que había decidido tomar ese destino. Quería que la mujer que le acompañaba en la fotografía no le hiciera falta nada. Esa quietud eterna, donde solo el sonido del tic tac merodeaba, se irrumpo brutalmente por apertura de su puerta en son rabioso.

– "¡Mamoru! ¿Aun estás metido en esos libros? ¿No irás a la fiesta?" –una hermosa pelirroja, de ojos amarillos salpicados exquisitamente con manchas rojizas, de tez clara y de exuberante cuerpo, le preguntó sonsoneteando en enojo. Estaba harta de que él siempre anduviera en sus estudios y nunca procurara un momento de diversión.

– Estoy algo ocupado, Señorita Crimson –confirmó con seriedad, zafándose de la imagen de su novia y virando a ver a la muchacha–

– "¡¡Arrrggg!! Ya te dije que me digas Ruby" –le pellizcó una mejilla a Mamoru, le resultaba prácticamente tonto que después de largo tiempo siguiera con sus formalidades– "Tu tesis no se moverá del cuarto. Mamoru. ¡Es por nuestra graduación! ¡Por Dios!" –se mostró lo más peligrosa que pudo, le revolvió el cabello, hurgó en su closet sacando el conjunto que le gustaba verle puesto a su compañero y finalmente arrojó una amenaza– "Tenlo por seguro, que si no te bañas en este instante, te cambias y te alistas… le diré a mi hermandad que venga a hacer desorden en tu habitación."

– "No necesitaba ser tan violenta" –siempre la había considerado una de esas mujeres excepcionales; Con una inteligencia prodigiosa, inquieta pero en equilibrada mezcla de refinamiento y rebeldía, con buenos sentimientos, cualidades y gustos, rodeada de gente y amigos que la apreciaban, entre otras cosas, hermosa. Se rumoraba por el campus, algo que escuchó por accidente, que la Señorita Ruby Crimson descendía de una ramificación de la familia real británica, pero que ella no deseaba ser reconocida por esos meritos, más que por los suyos propios. No tenía novio, lo que se asemejaba a ello era la compañía de él mismo, por sus extensas e interesantes platicas de pintura, medicina, música y otros intereses comunes.

– "¡Cuatrocientas cincuenta y ocho veces…!" –dijo con fastidio, en forma de un conteo riguroso– "¡Tutéame!, ¿parezco una viejita?"

– "No, en lo absoluto Señori… Ruby" – Sonrió para ella y se dispuso a abandonar su silla– "Estaré listo en unos minutos."

– "¡Hey! ¿Mamoru? ¿Ya le avisaste a tu novia?" –suspiró con algo de pesadez, mientras él se reincorporaba–

– "Le llame a su celular ayer, se puso muy contenta de que regreso en un mes. Siendo como es ella ya está contando los días, pero no se dio cuenta que será para el día de su cumpleaños" – Mamoru sonrió nuevamente pero con una gracia emergida de sus recuerdos, Usagi, siempre tan distraída, tan torpe, pero tan linda. Entró a la ducha–

– Tu prometida es muy 'ingenua' –buscó el termino apropiado evitando enfadar a Mamoru, se condujo al retrato sobre el buro, miró a la chica y declinó bocabajo aquella imagen de pareja con algo de hastío– ¡Si no sales en quince minutos…! ¡Estés como estés, vengo por ti! –le informo en autoritaria voz, escuchando al salir del cuarto, a lo lejos, un 'ya entendí' de Mamoru–

–––_*****_

Una semana después:

El clima era templado en la ciudad de Tokio, especialmente a la entrada del colegio preparatoriano. Esa mañana las jóvenes estaban emocionadas, habían formado un círculo alrededor de un conjunto de caballeros, al parecer una banda musical de J-rock, estos habían tomado posición y fama como los trhee star light en una escasa semana. Su música era ardiente aun sin vocalista, lo que decían muchas chicas, pero realmente lo que llenaba de ilusiones a las muchachitas era que este grupo andaba en pie de un nuevo talento que llenara esos espacios vacios en las notas. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten acompañaban al grupo, noción próxima a exaltar a sus fans. Entre gritos y exclamaciones oraban por un autógrafo, un saludo, atención, algunas cantaban, otras entregaban partituras para probar suerte. Usagi, que nunca se enteraba de nada, veía como sus amigas estaban al pie de ir en pos del bullicio, excluyendo a Amy y Seren, las chicas serias del grupo, una lo hacía por timidez y la otra porque realmente no sabía a qué iba tanta faramalla. Los prefectos estaban a punta de infarto tratando de amainar el flujo de alumnas, que por cierto, estos opinaban que el director se estaba volviendo loco al tener dos tropas de celebridades que les causaría un quíntuple esfuerzo. En unos largos minutos lograron con homéricas proezas hacer que la escuela recobrara un racimo de paz.

–"¡Arg!" –rugió la diosa del amor volviendo con las demás que no se movieron– "¡Esos prefectos aguafiestas!"

– "¿Qué pasa Minako-chan?" –Usagi tenía su dedo índice sobre la boca, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella, en medida de su duda veía como su amiga rabiaba golpeado el piso con su pie derecho–

– "¡Ah! ¡Qué mala suerte! No alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo" –Minako, como siempre, daba sus suspiros de mala fortuna al acariciar su pendiente de rosa–

– "¿Qué pasa Makoto-chan?" –las circundaba en movimientos exagerados, es qué nadie pensaba decirle nada a la Princesa de la Luna, entonces Amy habló–

– "Son nuevos artistas, de una banda de J-rock, de nombre Hell & Heaven, su música es únicamente interpretación instrumental, debido a que andan buscando vocalista, pero aseguran las revistas electrónicas que es una nueva estrategia de promoción para atraer ventas" –afirmaba la peliazul–

– "¡Ahh!" –exclamó Usagi atolondradamente–

– "Además que abrirán el concierto número siete de los trhee lights" –Una vocecilla se entrecruzo con la de la rubia de chunguitos– "¡Y todos son Guapísimosss!" –sus ojos violetas brillaron en estrellas aurantes–

– "¡¿Rei?!" –un unísono de tres las cuatro sailors abarco el pequeño espacio–

– "¿Qué haces aquí?" –la de moño naranja se apegó a Rei, arqueando y declinando sus cejas pretenciosamente–

– ¡¡AHHHH!! –en barrida llegó un joven, huyendo de unas compañeras– ¡Se me hizo tarde…! ¿por qué no me despertaste Minako-Sama? –vociferaba el muchacho de ojos azules y profundos escondiéndose tras la peli castaña–

– ¡Claro que te desperté!, pero no me hiciste caso Yuya-Kun (N/A: Diminutivo que le dieron a Yūyake.) –lo reprendía sólidamente agitando sus cabellos castaños– Hasta lleve a Chibi-Usa a su escuela.

– Sí, no cabe duda que es tuyo Usagi-chan –burlándose Rei, meneaba su mano exageradamente–

– "Disculpa mi amada y bella Makoto-Sama, pero tengo que alejar tu hermosa presencia de mis ojos…" –Corrió desesperadamente para escapar de la jauría asesina que lo asediaba, dígase sus pretendientas, no sin antes besar la mano de a quien dirigía sus palabras, la cual se ruborizó al instante–

– "Hey… Makoto-chan… eres una asalta cunas… ¿Cuándo están solos…?" –rumoró para Makoto con acentos impulsivos, colocando su mano alzada al costado de sus labios, de nuevo jugando con el vaivén sus cejas, a lo que la otra respondió con una cara sumida en llamarada– ¡Yo, Minako Aino, Diosa del Amor, luchare hasta el final de los tiempos por un romance de que cruza las fronteras de la edad! "–sonó sumamente convencida, pero Usagi-chan rebordeaba de enojo–

– ¿Edad? –preguntó retraídamente la taciturna Seren– pero él es… mayor… –Las senshis comenzaron con picores de nerviosismo. Ella era tan callada, que siempre pasaba desapercibida–

Cuando Seiya pudo notar la presencia de la rubia, busco por todos los medios escaparse de sus fieles seguidoras y llevar con él a su comitiva. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba ahí visitándolas.

– "¡Buenos días Bombón!" –caminaba resplandecientemente, delante de Yaten, Taiki y los otros cuatro jóvenes– "Quiero presentarles a mis colegas"

Usagi puso su atención en dos de los hombres que venían a espaldas de Seiya, caminó con premura y soltó prenda.

– "¡¿Lexus y Usted?!" –Se quedó helada. Lexus refunfuño cruzándose de brazos y el otro educadamente le saludo–

– "¡Hola señorita! Usted es la de la tienda, la del alhajero. No sabía que era amiga de Seiya" –se quitó sus lentes negros, mostrando sus resplandores verde esmeralda–

–"_Ahora comprendo, así que está es la boba que gritaba a la nada… ¡con razón, se me hizo conocida!, ya pensaba yo que me volvía loco"_ –Lexus desplazó la duda que le traía algo preocupado bajo sus reflexiones–

– "¿Los conoces Usagi-chan?" –Rei, sorprendida, se entrometió en la plática quitándole la palabra a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki–

– "Ja, ja… Sí, algo así" –rascándose la nuca sonrió insegura Usagi– El pelirrojo acompañó a Seiya cuando se desmayo, pero ya le había visto antes y este otro fue él que me prestó el dinero para el obsequio de mamá" –un espectro de culpa entrecruzo su cara… '_El dinero… pagar… no tengo'_, era lo que se decía a sí misma, había gastado su ahorrito en otras cosas, pensando que no reaparecería–

– "Ellas son Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, Amy-chan, Rei-chan" –el cantante señaló a cada una– "Bombón" –la mirada furtiva e iracunda de Usagi atravesó los zafiros de él, forzándolo a cambiar la versión– "¡Perdón…! Usagi-chan, pero solo_** yo**_ puedo decirle bombón O.K." –guiñó el ojo engreídamente– y finalmente Seren-chan

– "¡Mucho gusto señoritas, es un honor!" –arqueó su cuerpo elegantemente para convertirlo en caravana. Su presencia era refinada, tenía resplandecientes ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel bronceada– Mi nombre es Ron Folkvar, Estaré en segundo curso.

–Un pequeño niño, que en las revistas y documentales decían ser un niño prodigio, salió entre las figuras que lo ocultaban, mirando a las chicas con sus obsidianas para llamar la atención– "¡Hola! ¡Hola! Soy Reimund Hesiod, pero prefiero que me digan Rey(N/A: Pronunciación literal Rai) tengo 14 años –se acerco a ofrecer su mano a cada una, moviendo su desequilibrada cabellera indigo claro mientras el sol impactaba en su piel perla–

–El otro, se apreciaba como un caballero de la mesa redonda, por su temple erguido y serenidad, era tan atractivo como los otros a pesar de sus rasgos varoniles de sutil aspereza, la miel en su mirada retozaba amablemente con su piel rosácea y su cabellera rubia ceniza, elevó su mano izquierda a su pecho para obsequiarles cortesía– "Haward Hesiod, es un gusto enorme poder conocer a las colegas de estos jóvenes" –sus palabras eran de voz madura, tanto que parecía mayor de cuarenta y cinco años, pero su exterior rondaba en los dieciocho. Un silencio acido se abrió entre las Senshis, esperaban la presentación del último de aquel cuarteto, ese pelirrojo que solo cruzaba sus brazos y no dirigía la mirada a nadie pero algo fuera de lógica ocurrió–

– "Seren" –Lexus caminó hacia la inotable muchacha, con su características manos dentro de los bolsillos, que después saco– "¡Toma!" –le puso algo entre sus manos, de mala gana–

– "¡¿SEREN?!" –exaltadas exclamaron las Senshis y Seiya–

– "¿Esto…?" –sumisamente preguntó, mirando tras sus antejos a sus manos–

– "Es por lo de la lluvia, –le reitero, mientras caminaba a la entrada del colegio– no me vengas después con que no soy hombre de palabra" –El día que Seren estuvo en la cocina con Lexus, ella le dijo que al siguiente día llovería, él se mofo entretenidamente y le apostó que estaba equivocada, la pelinegra solo le sonrió a manera de refutarle, pero el de joyas rubíes sostuvo la apuesta. Luego de haber sido el perdedor, puesto que sí había llovido y como Seren era un manojo de seriedad y no le dio respuesta a lo que quería, él personalmente se tomo la libertad de buscar algo y cumplir su promesa–

– "¿Un anillo?" –levantó con inocencia el objeto, una exquisita argolla de oro blanco incrustado con un diamante negro rodeado con siete aguamarinas. Las voces incrédulas no se hicieron esperar… eso… eso en definitiva era… un anillo de compromiso. Seiya arqueó la ceja a punto de la furia, Usagi no lo creía.

– "¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A SEREN?" –Salto Seiya sobre el pelirrojo agarrándolo del uniforme de la escuela, ya había escuchado su fama de 'el seductor', hasta que tomo conciencia y se detuvo. Si bien en el planeta de Lexus 'las promesas eran lavadas con sangre' aquí sería diferente y una de esas tardes le pregunto a Seiya qué era lo que se le daba a las mujeres por compromiso y él le respondió un anillo– "¿Te… te… gusta Seren?"

– "¡Esto es de locos!" –se emociono el niño de ojos negros levantando en jubilo sus manos– "Debí traer mi cámara"

–––_*****_

Después de unos días de descanso, Michiru se sentía reconfortada, aun le cubrían algunas vendas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Se sentó tranquilamente junto a la ventana, mirando el inmerso contorno de la ciudad, cerró sus ojos un momento. Algo en su regazo la inquietó, un peso frágil y una textura aterciopelada se colocó en sus piernas a poco tiempo que afianzó su mirada.

– "¡Michiru!" –el cuerpo lanudo le pidió atención–

– "¿Luna?" –volteó a la ventana– ¿Artemis? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– "¿Dónde están Setsuna?" –cuestionó el gato blanco con un dejo de gravedad–

– "Desayunando, ¿pero qué pasa?" –estaba intrigada.

–"Tenemos que hablar" –Luna bajaba al suelo–

Setsuna toco a su puerta para insistirle por tercera vez a Michiru que comiera algo. Se sorprendió ver a los felinos, que a la voz de orden requirieron a una audiencia. Luego de estar reunidas las cuatro senshis del sistema solar exterior, los gatos iniciaron a entablar el misterio.

– "No me imagine que llegara este momento" –la minina negra paso de angustia a pesadez – "Ya sé que nos han ocultado los hechos, pero les agradezco, por el bien de la princesa de la luna. Ahora hablemos de Sailor Demeter y su despertar" –sus frases eran seguras, ninguna se pausó. Setsuna estaba exaltada al escuchar con sus propios oídos al ser pronunciada esa Sailor Scoaut–

–"¡No podemos!, ¡no debemos…!" –Sailor Pluton se paró it's so facto, perjura negativa– "No, no, ¡NO!" –negó con la cabeza, miró con ira–

– "Se que después de lo que paso, nos neguemos a ello… Pero nuestro planeta está en riesgo, solo por ser egoístas y develar verdades nos dejaremos que sea destruido"– Argumento Artemis, cargando sus palabras de regaño–

– "¿De qué Sailor hablan?" –Haruka deposito rencor en sus caudales, de no haber sido por que esto realmente demeritaba ser escuchado, hubiera optado por armar un escándalo–

– "Bien, ¿ninguna Sailor mas que Pluton lo sabe?" –Michiru estaba al mismo padecer que Haruka–

– "Te equivocas, yo también lo sé" –entre incomodidades comentó Hotaru, pero Setsuna le arrebató la explicación–

– "Antes de que Endymiun y nuestra Princesa se enamoraran, existió Sailor Demeter, se que cere-cere es algo parecido, pero no igual –remembró a las Sailor Asteroide– En la vía láctea existieron diez planetas, diez guardinas… Pero una de ellas era la más poderosa y apartada, con sentimientos negativos y oscuros temía dañar a sus compañeras. Por lo tanto vigilaba desde su planeta a su majestad Serenity, a espera de órdenes. Una ocasión dos jóvenes príncipes y una princesa de lejanas galaxias nos visitaron, venían en diligencia para tomar una decisión con respecto a La princesa del Universo. El Señor del Éter avanzaba terroríficamente, debían reunir a los príncipes guerreros para buscar a esa princesa… entre las listas apareció La princesa de la Luna. La reina Serenity no estuvo de acuerdo, conocía que solo le esperaba la muerte y Sailor Demeter bajo a interponerse con el hecho… pero algo peor apareció uno de los soldados del vigésimo noveno escuadrón de Él señor del Éter apareció y sin razón alguna dominó magistralmente los sentimientos de Demeter y mató a uno de los príncipes, de misma manera lo iba a hacer con La princesa de la Luna, entonces, antes de levantarle la mano a su propia princesa, ella se sacrificó, en ese momento el decimo planeta se destruyó y surgieron los asteroides…"–mortificada y con nostalgia rumbó su mano a las sienes–

– "Por ese motivo, consideramos peligrosa a Sailor Demeter" – Afirmó Hotaru muy seria–

– "¿Algún secreto más?" –indagó prejuiciosa Uranus–

– "No, nada... –muy pensativa contestó Luna, mirando sutilmente a Setsuna y a Hotaru– Ahora es de suma importancia buscar a Sailor Demeter, antes que Sailor Moon lo haga" –Pero Haruka no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta–

–––_*****_

Una risa recorrió los pasillos de Universe Hause, como habían denotado a la casona donde habitaban momentáneamente la conjunción de príncipes. Esa metódica risa provenía de la habitación número diez, casi al final de todos los demás cuartos, su aspecto era relajado, en sus paredes recubiertas por amplios libreros y unas que otras pinturas estaba el dueño de ese quejido humorístico.

– ¡¡Jungares de Rock!! –continuaba con la racha de humor, poco usual en Eideard–

– Las Sailors de Kakyuu les aseguraron que al escucharlos podrían llamar la atención de La Princesa del Universo –interpretó Diamante– Que ellos mismos lo estaban haciendo, pero sería bueno tener ayuda.

– Este planeta es muy especial, todos se comportan de maneras impropias a su carácter –mueco con felicidad la pequeña Neherenia–

– "Quizá esa sea la razón por la que ella lo haya escogido. Por el momento siento mucha calma y eso me preocupa" –alteró un suspiro reteniéndolo, sus ojos plata estaban nuevamente cerrados a su expectativa de navegar ante esa incertidumbre–

El instante de gracia terminó, terminó con el efluvio del miedo.

–––_*****_

– Una obra, que emocionante ¿Cuál será el tema? –Minako estaba muy emocionada, al oír a su profesor–

– "Hay una leyenda, muy interesante que me gustaría tomara forma de personas" –dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa– "La leyenda del Sol y la Luna, tengo aquí a los personajes y la historia" –pasó un bonche de papeles que cada alumno desgajo para darlos a sus compañeros–

– "_¿La luna y el Sol?"_ –mientras el pelirrojo leía se atragantó un poco y comenzó a toser–

– "¿Pasa algo amigo?" –irónico pregunto Seiya, en pos de burla–

– "¡Nada!" –en fastidiosa voz aventó el papel a su banca– "Un románese y se besan los protagonistas"

– "¿Alguien que se ofrezca pará los papeles principales?" –preguntaba el profesor al tomar su libreta– "Inscríbanse aquí para el papel"

– "¡Bombón y yo! ¡Bombón y yo!" –espetó tomando la mano de Usagi, que se había quedado dormida, para levantarla–

– "¿Yo qué?" –Aun adormilada y con un hilo de baba preguntó confusa al sentir que alzaban su mano–

– "Están regalando chocolates franceses. Usagi-chan, lo único que hay que hacer es inscribirse" –Yaten bromeó, en cierto grado, malvadamente al ver despistada a la rubia. Minako lo notó, pero antes de que aclarara el detalle…–

– "¡Sí!, ¡sí! ¡Yo también quiero!, ¡Vamos Seiya!" –La princesa lunar recobró vida, estaba saboreándose esos dulces y corrió jalando a Seiya a apuntarse–

– "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –Enfurecida se paró Minako frente a Yaten–

– "¡Vamos Minako-Chan!, por un momento deja que Seiya sonría… ha estado muy tenso!"

– "¿Tenso? ¿Pasa algo malo?" –Amy se olió algo raro–

– "La presión de las giras y su nueva posición en el imperio" –contestó Yaten–

– ¿De qué hablas, Taiki? –Makoto los miró a ambos muy sospechosos–

– "Se ve que eres Imbécil Yaten Kou" –Lexus reclinó su espalda a la banca, se contuvo de matarlo–

– "La realeza británica nos pidió que tocáramos en una fiesta en honor de una de sus hijas, ocurrida en tres meses, pero a él le han pedido personalmente que baile con la muchacha. Ha estado practicando por horas, fastidiado hasta nervioso y distraído" –Taiki trató de componer la situación lográndolo victoriosamente– "por eso Yaten…" –no concluyó–

–––_*****_

Horas mas tarde.

– "¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era una obra? y además" –Añadió Usagi encogida de hombros– "romántica" –

– Anda Usagi-chan, no te aflijas, no es para tanto. –La rubia de media coleta sostenida por un moño naranja le sonrió–

– "Piensa que ser la protagonista te queda muy bien, serás la Luna" –Amy la trató de Animar–

– "Y Seiya… pues es nuestro amigo, no se sobrepasara en la escena del beso" –Makoto trataba de hacerlo digerible para su amiga–

– "¡Gracias por recordarlo!" –Usagi se declinaba mas a sus piernas– "Hubiera preferido a Momo-chan" –Chillo en desparpajante acto teatral–

– "Lo que tengo en duda, es si Usagi-chan podrá aprenderse las líneas en tres semanas, es que es muy poco tiempo" –la peliazul puso de peor humor a Usagi, con tal comentario–

–––_*****_

Ensayo, un día antes de la obra.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro terminando los últimos detalles. El coreógrafo ponía al tanto al encargado de la música y las luces los tiempos en que debían introducirse. La diseñadora de guardarropía contaba los vestuarios y pegaba una que otra chaquira faltante. Los demás actores releían de memoria su papel. Usagi y Seiya estaban practicando unas líneas que la rubia no podía aprenderse aún.

– "A ver Bombón, lo que tienes que hacer es avanzar hacia atrás y decir: 'Mi amado Sol, nuestro amor es imposible, si tan solo Dios nos dejara permanecer un instante juntos.' Y luego me abrazas…

– ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡ese ya me lo sé!, este es el pasaje complicado, este donde le dan las estrellas para que no esté sola –apuntaba con ahincó–

– Pero… nada más tienes que decir: 'He perdido el calor en mi corazón, mi espíritu se consume ante tu ausencia, no quiero destellar por siempre, me doblegare en oscuridad cuando te extrañe, me esconderé cuando te desee y moveré la marea al estar sufriendo. Corroborar que el firmamento me hace feliz… es mentira'" –observaba a Usagi, era un dialogo muy largo, al menos para ella– "Yo te soplo" –sonrió con frescura y en ternura trato de animarla– "Puedes hacerlo a tu manera, no creo que sea mucho que cambies un poco los diálogos."

– "Sí, tienes razón Seiya" –Se animó–

– "Hay algo a lo que le has dado muchos rodeos… desde hace semanas ¿ya… podremos… practicar… la escena del beso?" –cansado de la evasiva de la princesa de la luna la encasillo entre sus brazos, mientras ella se comportaba como un cordero asustado–

– "Pero… es… un… beso… con… pocas… líneas" –se excusaba–

–"Pero son las más importantes" –la contradecía–

– "¡Tengo hambre!" –Usagi–

– "Comimos hace media hora" –Seiya–

– "¡Quiero tomar agua!" –Usagi–

– "Acabas de beber agua" –Seiya–

– "¡Necesito ir al baño!" –Usagi–

– "Fuiste hace cinco minutos" –Seiya–

– "Tengo… ¡ahm!" –se le acabaron los pretextos–

– "Esta bien si no quieres" –bajo sus brazos algo desilusionado– "Disculpa mi terquedad" –Comenzó a irse, de lo mas afligido–

– Usagi, de pronto recordó todo lo que él se estaba esforzando, las altas horas a las que ensayaban, los ejemplos para que ella se aprendiera el personaje, las clases de actuación, los regalos para animarla y esa vez que se vistió de mujer, tomo una escoba e inició esos fragmentos difíciles para que observara la manera correcta de los movimientos corporales –" 'Dios nos ha regalado una oportunidad para vernos y amarnos' " –Citó un fragmento anterior al beso, entonces Seiya comprendió perfectamente y regresó–

– " 'Este momento será apreciado como si la alma regresara a mi' " –continúo apegándola a su cuerpo, con ternura en sus ojos zafiros–

– " 'En los eclipses me entregare nuevamente'" –se sonrojó al tener tan cerca a Seiya–

– " 'En los eclipses te amare, hasta que mi cuerpo no sienta' " –él vio como los ojos de Usagi se cerraban sin explicación. Fue a un ritmo lento y tímido–

–––_*****_

En esos instantes, en otro lado, precisamente en los camerinos, Seren terminaba de cocer una estrella de los vestuarios, a ella le tocó ser auxiliar con los diseños de ropa. Se miraba demasiado cansada, era la primera vez que colaboraba en tantas cosas, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de los labios. Un sonido la saco de concentración, ya conocía esos pasos renegones de Lexus.

– "¿Oye, tú?" –una voz tosca llamaba Seren, mirándola con fastidio por todo el ajetreó, que le resultaba simple y sin sentido– "Toma esto, es jugo de piña…" – el favorito de la chica de gafas. Le puso la lata entre sus manos y se sentó a un lado de ella– "¡Que tonterías! Gastar el tiempo en esto."

– "No, no creo… yo me he divertido mucho" – habló con un poco mas de carácter del que generalmente usaba– "y también tú. Lexus. Has cooperado bastante y me traes esto para reanimarme" –expuso la lata en alto–

– "¡Lo oigo y no lo creo!, ¿Dónde dejaste a la mudita biónica? ¿Eres una impostora?" –mostro un poco de sarcástica gracia, le quitó las gafas del rostro a la chica, jugando a constatar si era ella. Su vista se quedó hipnotizada en las aguamarinas de Seren, ese hermoso fulgor que ya unos días lo distraía. Lexus no perdía la oportunidad de concebir su cuerpo recargado a sus espaldas, al ayudarla a subir las escaleras del colegio, las charlas donde ella lo escuchaba y con concretas palabras le respondía, con solo el hecho de escuchar su voz y el permanecer largos ratos solos. Se negaba a eso, pero lo hacía en fingida inconsciencia–

– "¿Te quedaste callado?" –la chica de trenzas no comprendía–

– "Solamente pensaba lo bueno de no estar en el escenario… ¡qué horror!" –colocó de nuevo las gafas de ella en su lugar y miró a otro lado–

– "Si, yo pienso igual, imagínate, el publico correría espantado de verme" –intentó hacer una broma, pero a Lexus no le gusto nada–

– "No digas esas…" –se esforzó para no utilizar 'estupideces'– "tontadas. Anda vamos a casa" –tocó su hombro en señal de que subiera–

–––_*****_

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, Usagi sentía el aliento agradable de Seiya, sus rostros se ruborizaron, sus corazones comenzó a latir al mismo ritmo acelerado, querían que ese lapso se apresurara y al momento nunca terminase, cuando un ruido los distrajo a ambos, un ruido proveniente del extremo a ellos.

– "Taiki-Kun aquí no, nos pueden ver" –nerviosa proclamó la voz femenina–

– "No, Amy-chan verifiqué, nadie nos ve" –ratificaba el tono varonil–

– "Un beso, ni uno más" –tímida y temblorosa–

Las caras de La princesa de la Luna y el Principe del Sol figuraban cual tomate maduro, estaban viendo todo. Avergonzados se miraban el uno al otro, ¿correr o esconderse? era la única opción. ¿Taiki y Amy? Dios el mundo se había vuelto loco, cuándo había pasado eso que no se dieron cuenta. Entonces Seiya puso su dedo índice en la boca, en señal de que callara, cogió la mano de Usagi y la saco del lugar a hurtadillas. Afuera del auditorio se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

– "Tu no viste nada, yo no vi nada" –el de luceros zafiros estaba pálido, pero no daría cuentas a nadie de eso–

– "Si estoy de acuerdo" –la rubia llevaba caracoles enroscados por ojos, sus manos continuaban unidas, unidas fuertemente, después ambos rieron–

– "¿Te llevo a tu casa?" –preguntó disfrutando tener ese contacto–

– "¡Sí!" –contesto rápidamente en tono desplomado, estaba demasiado ida que no le soltó–

–––_*****_

Hora de la obra teatral.

Los ánimos firmaban en caldeos, era emoción y nerviosismo mezclados, no había marcha atrás. La multitud esperaba a que el telón se abriera.

– "¿Tienes miedo?" –Seiya sentía hecha un mar de nervios a Usagi–

– "Un poco" –respondió Usagi con temblores, la reacción de Seiya fue abrazarla–

La acción inició con una música suave, escena tras escena el público quedaba maravillado, con las metamorfosis de escenario, las luces, las melodías. Había pequeños defectos, poco notorios para el auditorio. Las compañeras de clase se sorprendieron mucho de ver como actuaba la tontita del grupo, no parecía profesional, pero era destacada y motivadora, de el cantante pues no se esperaba menos, era todo un artista. Hasta que el gran acto por el que Seiya había esperado tanto y Usagi lo evitaba, llegó. Ella estaba reclinada sobre un manto estelar, confeccionada de razo negro y pintura fluorescente para simular las estrellas, con un vestido griego color perla, con escote en la espalda y él portaba un traje romano con una capa dorada, simulando los resplandores del sol. Dijeron sus líneas tan apasionadamente que levantaron suspiros en los oyentes, cuando sus luceros se encontraron frente a frente, parecía que algo los poseyera, como si realmente ellos fueran ellos, pero en otros tiempos. Sus respiraciones aumentaron al compás de los latidos de su corazón, de tal manera que parecían sincronizar. Sus manos se entrelazaron fuertemente en aras de no querer soltarse. Seiya bajo lentamente su rostro, apreciaba cada hermoso rasgo facial de Usagi, lentamente escudriñaba la fragancia de su piel y la textura de la misma. Usagi se perdía en esos zafiros profundos, como si mirara las llamas del sol, su tez se estremecía al deleite del acercamiento, se estremecía al abrigar deseos que la disipaban en hálitos de ímpetu desenfrenado. Un momento que ninguno quería dejar ir. De sus mentes se había borrado el mundo entero, no existía nadie en esa sala, más que ellos. Fue entonces que enceguecidos en su mundo etéreo y mágico unieron sus rostros para glorificar lo que se habían negado por mucho tiempo. La suavidad y dulzura de los pequeños labios de la luna eran manjar de dioses para Seiya, un manjar que no dejaría hurtar por nadie. La tersura y firmeza de la boca de el Sol, eran un terreno misterioso, peligroso pero lleno de aventuras, jamás perdería Usagi y sin resignación se atrevería a probar mil veces mas, ambos se trasladaron a tiempos remotos, como si sus vidas hubieran tenido un pasado. El instante sobrepasaba de la relidad, Makoto, Minako, Amy, Rei, Yaten y Taiki lo estaban sintiendo muy fuera de la actuación normal. Harían cualquier cosa para interrumpirlo. Pero alguien les gano partida, cuando un estruendoso ruido se emano de los portones del auditorio. Un ente, que no se podía describir humano, sin embargo, poseía rasgos de uno, injertó pánico en los presentes, lanzando llamaradas de fragmentos rocosos a cada presente, inundando el lugar de vapores fétidos. Seiya y Usagi reaccionaron y emprendieron retirada con los demás.

– "¿Qué es esto?" –Rei, quien pidió permiso para estar en horas de la obra, preguntaba a los dos cantantes–

– "No sé de qué hablan, nosotros estamos peor de sorprendidos que ustedes" –contestó Yaten muy preocupado, verdaderamente nunca tuvieron la des fortuna de que uno de esos entes se entrometiera en su camino–

– "Busquemos un lugar para transformarnos" –Makoto sugirió. Saliendo todos en la búsqueda, sabía que los otros dos llegarían a tiempo–

Usagi y Seiya estaban a finales del escenario, apenas entre la calina distinguían la salida. La voz de la bestia emergió en ecos al saber que los ajenos abandonaron en su totalidad el espacio.

– ¡Princesa de la Luna! He venido a matarte por ordenes de 'El señor del Éter' –sus palabras eran monótonas y escalofriantes, con espinas de hielo les interfirió la pasada a ambos– ¿Ahora de que manera morirás?

Seren y Lexus estaban del lado contrario del resto de Senshis, al otro lado de la entrada de la plataforma. Seren estaba asustada, pero sus ojos llenaron de admiración total al ver transformarse a Usagi.

– ¡Usagi es una Sailor… y es Sailor Moon! –Lexus quizá era el mayormente sorprendido de los dos, a tal grado que no pudo moverse del lugar, ella era Sailor Moon… entonces la princesa de la luna. No. No podía ser posible, pero lo era– Seren sal de… _"cómo podría ella correr, que imbécil soy" _No te apartes de mí ¿De acuerdo?, ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! –gritó para sacarla de trance y ella confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza–

En el tablado Usagi invocaba sus fuerzas, para lanzarlas al monstruoso ser, pero nada resultaba. Seiya estaba en peores aprietos, diez veces de intentos, pero no podía lograr su transformación.

– ¡DEMONIOS! –desesperado se encendía su furia–

–¿Qué pasa? –Observaba en momentos la frustración del pelinegro–

– No puedo… no responde… ¡MIERDA!

– No resistiré mas –sailor moon se sobre esforzaba–

Seren se escapo de la vista de Lexus, para trotar hasta dónde estaba sailor moon y pedirle a la deformidad que se detuviera. El pelirrojo colapsaba, ella se escapó de su vista. Entonces sus piernas se apresuraron a toda velocidad, al ver como el ente le enviaba un ataque a Seren. Todo fue muy rápido. El golpe impactó a Lexus dejándolo herido, cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica a toda costa.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a la mudita biónica? ¿De dónde… te salió… tanto va…lor? –bromeó un poco a Seren para relajarla si perder la postura de ser su escudo–

–¡Santo Cielo! –la senshi de la Luna estaba demasiado desconcertada, su cuerpo estaba débil, sus energias casi agitadas.

El ser contemplaba con gusto la escena, se perfilo a Usagi con rápidez.

– ¡Tienes que morir Princesa! –aseguro con la misma insípida voz el ente uniforme–

Las otras Senshis combatían con la barrera, no podían ver nada, ni sus poderes tenían validez para destruirla, Sailor Mercuri analizó el muro de hielo espinoso sin éxito.

Usagi sobre luchó convirtiéndose en la princesa de la luna, llamo al cristal de plata para enfrentarlo. Lexus estaba tratando de reincorporarse, pero esa herida toco una de las partes vitales de su espalda. Seren estaba demasiado asustada, aún así, intentaba socorrer a Lexus. El resplandor divino del cristal pudo hacer retroceder al espectro latiente, arrancándole una decima parte del cuerpo, a lo que este ente respondió con una descarga punzante de espinas. Una de ellas se clavo en el estomago de la princesa y salió por su espalda. Usagi cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la herida, bramando de dolor. Esa acción se fue de las manos de Seiya, él estaba desorbitado instantes antes, después entre la bruma y el piso descompuesto llegó a la princesa.

– "¡Princesa reacciona!" – rompió parte de la toga para enredarla en su torso y detener la hemorragia–

– Usagi se acogió ante el cuerpo de Seiya– "No quiero morir. Seiya" –la única mano que protegía su herida, destapó el secreto del golpe, mostrándole una herida atroz, donde se podía mirar los fragmentos brillosos de las espinas de hielo y ella perder claridad en sus ojos azul celeste–

–"¡¿Bombon?!" –la miró sin saber qué hacer– "¡Bombón reacciona!"

– "¿Morire…?" –dijo al punto de desplomarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban–

– "Nunca mientras esté vivo y aún así regresaría del mismo infierno para protegerte" –Seiya se petrifico por un instante, esto era… como en sus sueños. El cuerpo de la princesa de la luna no resistió y desmayó al instante de oír esas palabras.

La ira de Seiya se incendió a totalidad en su interior, extendiendo una luz ámbar. Aquellos ojos llenos de un azul zafiro estaban radiando fuego. Su cuerpo por fin liberó parte del poder escondido. Una armadura de fuego se formo a su alrededor, para solidificarse, paso del fuego mismo del sol, lava hasta obsidiana. El casco fue el único que conservo un poco de fuego en su corona. Habiendo completado tan magnífica transformación, su enemigo fue derribado con una sola flama surgida del dedo atacante de Seiya, esparciéndose en cenizas por la habitación. Pero el muro que impedía moverse a las Sailors no se removió. Usagía había contemplado la escena completa, puesto que su desmayo fue solo momentáneo, entre sus pocos cávales recordó algunas cosas.

– "¿Principe Antar?" –Usagi le buscaba con la mirada nublada. –

– Sí, soy yo mi amor –Seiya, el recién despertado Príncipe del Sol, posó la palma de su mano sobre la herida de su amada Princesa para curarla, pero también tenía la mirada perdida–

– Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, mi amor –Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas acurrucándose en él–

– Te prometí que regresaría… mi princesa…

Fue lo último que pronunciaron al desfallecer, cuando la metamorfosis de Seiya concluyó.

– "¡Antar imbécil! Tenías que olvidarte nuevamente de mí" –cuando estuvo brevemente mas recuperado y no le importó ya el hecho de ocultarse frente a Seren, usó un poco de su poder para deshacerse de su lesión– "Bueno, ya que has visto todo"

– No importa… ¡gracias!

Lexus se alzó en pie, uso su magia, restableciendo el lugar sin quitar la barrera que interponía a las sailors entrar al lugar.

– ¡Despierta Imbecil! –Taconeó en el cuerpo de Seiya–

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –respondió este–

– "Llama a tus amigos y diles que están bien, carga a tu princesa y larguémonos de aquí" –ordenó Lexus sin objeción–

– "Pero no traigo mi móvil" –le contestó–

– "Yo… yo tengo el mío" –enseñó el aparato algo suspicaz, parándose después, en paso lento para entregárselo–

Hizo la llamada, no entendía razón, pero Lexus era muy atinado en esas cosas. El pelirrojo recargo un contador mecánico en la barrera, que la rompería en diez minutos. Tiempo perfecto para salir sin tener molestias. Los cuatro partieron del lugar en el auto de Seiya. Usagi comenzó a reaccionar unos minutos luego.

– "¿Qué ocurrió? Sí, tu Seiya te transformabas en un… ¿Príncipe? Derrotaste al mal y yo… ¿tú y yo?" –Usagi mencionaba algo mareada con muchos recuerdos confusos en su cabeza–

– "Escúchenme bien Seren y la Princesa de la Luna" –rudamente le advirtió clavando su mirada rubí en ambas– "nada de lo que hayan visto, oído y entendido debe salir de sus bocas. Si alguna de las otras Senshis se entera estarán en peligro y no lo digo por mí, si no por el adverso."

– "No diré nada" –afirmó Seren–

– "Soy una tumba" –algo apesumbrada dijo Usagi–

Las Senshis de la vía láctea se reunieron poco después, trataron el tema con detenimiento. Preguntaron a Usagi los hechos, pero ella respondió que entre ella y Sailor Fighter pudieron ahuyentar al enemigo. Urano, parecía no estar convencida, pero la duda se disipó al reiterarle, la princesa lunar, que tuvo que hacer uso del cristal de plata.

–––_*****_

Dos días ulteriormente.

Seren y Usagi regresaban de la escuela, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una sorpresa desagradable. Un tío de Seren regresaba por ella, en sus manos tenía documentos legales para llevársela. La muchacha de trenzas negras y gafas duras no dijo nada, si bien, Usagi era sailor moon, no creyó que pudiera con la mano del hombre tras la amenaza a la familia Tsukino. El tío le concedió el resto del día para despedirse y empacar. Usagi rabiaba de coraje, pero ni eso le sirvió para que cambiara de opinión su prima. En la noche, al haber cenado y subido sola a su habitación en el desván, cuando tenía listo su equipaje, puesto su piyama, soltado su cabello y quitado los aparatos de sus piernas, pensó que pasaría la última vez en el lugar donde encontró una felicidad que jamás creyó sentir, dejó que sus ojos arrojaran lagrimas. Tenía miedo, tenía ira, tenía… consternación.

– "¿Estás llorando?" –preguntó un hombre que entraba por la ventana, uno al que le conocía la voz perfectamente– "Me dijo Usagi-chan que no reprochaste ni un segundo. ¡Eres cobarde!" –la tomo de los hombros ajetreándola–

– "Lexus… ¡déjame!" –gritó en llanto ahogado–

– "No puedes irte… yo mismo los mato con mis manos" –Apretó ferozmente el puño–

– "Este no es tú planeta, tu dijiste que no podías interferir en las vidas de los ajenos a lo que pasaba, limítate a dejarme" –estaba desconsolada, hablaba por hablar, por sufrimiento, por decepción en sí misma–

– ¡Cállate! –la abrazó con fuerza, percibiendo el aroma de su piel, de sus cabellos, para retenerlo en sus recuerdos– Seren… –aquellos ojos rubí, siempre helados, se derritieron en cálidas lagrimas, sentía que el alma se le escapaba–

– Te extrañare –esas aguamarinas sobrias y relajadas se desbordaron a presión–

Lexus respondió de una manera que ella no creería, pensó en instantes que le gritaría insultándola, pero no… La beso, con ternura… la acaricio con dulzura… hasta que ella se quedara dormida.

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**¿Qué secreto se entreteje con la princesa de la luna y el príncipe del sol?**_

_**¿Quién es la nueva Sailor Demeter?**_

_**¿Qué pasara con el regreso de Mamoru Chiba?**_

_**¿Seiya será capaz de recordar su pasado al igual que serena?**_

_**Todas estas intrigas serán resueltas en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.}**_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias!**_


	5. El olvidado a otro lado del silencio

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_**Reedité el cap, agregando cosas y quitando otras, Waaa!!!, me costo un gran tiempo, también les tengo sorpresitas (hago mi primer pedaso de songfic… no sé cómo quedó, pero destrócenme) y regalos por esperar tanto tiempo.**_

_**Para que vayan conociendo como son los personajes nuevos, me puse en la tarea de dibujarlos, reitero que soy mala XDD, hice mi luchita y les dejo el link para que conozcan al primero ^.^ Con el paso de la historia les pongo los demás, en adición agregue breves reseñas de ellos. **_

_**eniun. deviantart. com/art/REIMA-124065350 (Mi página de DeviantArt… luego por qué tardo tanto en subir mis caps XDD Anntes de Cópearla, en su explorador de internet, **__**unan los " . " 'puntos' , los separe**__**porque no me funciono poner el link –lo intente 3 veces XDD-)**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**malkav-iztli : **Me reconforto muchísimo el coment de ayer -.-U

**Karina Natsumi: **O,,O extraño tus coments, breves Yeeeip!!

**Serenalucy: **Yeeii!!! Ahí lo tienes, texto largóte como os gusta XDD

**chikita22bkou: ***Por petición de esta linda chica, gracias por darme un coscorrón bien merecido, edité el pasado chorizó de incoherencias… espero ya sea más digerible. Arigato preciosa flakita* (eso pa que vean que si tomo en cuenta sus coments -.o)

**drixx: **También se le extraña por acá los lindos rwv que mi deja, con todo y figuritas… yo no se ponerlas _ _U

**Srita. Rossy Kou: **Enhorabuena que te des escapaditas a leer, espero te guste este cap.

**Mizuki-chan24: **Bienvenida, ya estaré dando vueltas en tu perfil y tus fic´s

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

"_Junio 29_

_Hoy llega Mamo-chan de su viaje, estoy… ¿contenta? Mi mente está demasiado aturdida y formada a volverse loca. Los confusos recuerdos entre Seiya y yo… Mi corazón explota, cuando lo miro, cuando lo siento, cuando rosa mi mano… él se ha alejado de mí, poco a poco, desde el dichoso día de la obra teatral, me ignora, me esquiva, se queda dormido en clase… hace todo lo posible por no hablar conmigo, inclusive cuando estamos en el 'consejo'. Lexus está más renegón que nunca, desde que ella se fue, bueno claro eran muy amigos… Yo también extraño muchísimo a Seren. Hablando del 'consejo', Lexus y Seiya me viene a mi cabeza ese momento en que fui llevada por ellos ante la congregación de majestades, después de la obra._

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

– "_¡Princesa Serena! Es un verdadero placer tenerla entre nosotros –un hombre joven y de cabellos canosos me saludo desabridamente. No porque estuviera molesto, si no porque así es él, muy serio– "Soy el Príncipe Eideard provengo de Aryanê."_

– "_Quiero entender, que su majestad de la Luna, guardará nuestro secreto" –Uno que estaba a su costado, ¡por los cielos!, lo conocía, era el de la cajita de mamá, ¡ahhhh! Mi conciencia me juzgaba, ¿cuándo pagaría ese dinero? Pero no se llamaba Ron y sí era el guitarrista de Hevean and Hell… – "¡Disculpe por cambiar mi nombre y comportarme en sigilo! En verdad me llamo Sigvard, Príncipe del planeta Melódiam. Patrono de los poderes del sonido" _(N/A: Perdón la vez pasada no tuve tiempo de presentarlo, se entrometió Lexus… cuando le dan la conferencia a Seiya y a sus hermanos XD)

– "_La hermosa Princesa de la Luna se ha distinguido por ser sumamente discreta." – yo me quede paralizada, ¿era él? Diamante… el que cuando llegó me beso la mano entre largas miradas raras de Seiya… ¿pero cómo era… posible? –_

– "_¡Será una larga historia! Mi señora" – ¡Oh no…! ¡Oh sí! El que parecía caballero de la mesa redonda… Haward el baterista… pero realmente es Hávarður –_

– _¡Querida Serena! ¡Cuánto gusto volverla a ver – ¡hay no! Neherenia… esto… me da… me da… la pequeña Neherenia yo sí que no entendía nada, tanto enemigo ahí reunido, hasta tuve una conferencia con Ail y Ann, Helios y Kakyuu por televisión, entre tanto villano, glorificándome y tratándome como toda una alteza, estaba callada, escuchando, asimilando todo… no me lo digería. ¡Arrrggg! Tantas formalidades me volvían loca, hasta que un pequeño, el niño genio de los periódicos, encargado de los teclados y sintetizadores de la banda Heaven and Hell, Reimond tomo presencia.–_

– "_¡Huye Usagi! ¡Huye! Yo te protegeré, si los miras detenidamente terminaras volviéndote igual. –el se carcajeaba y corría hacía mi haciendo una actuación para protegerme muy chistosa, que terminó por ponerme a su tono– "Pobre Usagi-chan, la están ahogando con tanto protocolo" –yo reía, era un muchachito tan genial– "Yo soy el maravilloso y grandioso Reima, príncipe de Reiner, los seres más inteligentes y sabios del universo" –era una desparpajada alegría, seguramente este grupo me parecía una golosina dietética, de los que dan en las dietas y nadie quiere, pero Reima era la cereza de ese postre–_

– "_Qué raro que su príncipe se comporte como un bebe" –Lexus, con una risita irónica… esa no se la había visto nunca y la pobre Seren estaba silenciosísima, parada junto a él– "Han mandado a matar a la princesa de la luna, esto no me resulta muy extraño."_

–"_Sería conveniente una cuadrilla de protección" –Seiya lo dijo fuerte y claro. Me prendí al ver su actitud tan valiente y decidida. Cuando autorizaron esa encomienda, y pues lo pusieron a él a Seigvard y Lexus a mí cuidado, Eideard miró a Seren–_

– "_¿Quién eres linda jovencita?" – El canoso le preguntó con confusión al no haberla notado, pero el cuerpo de Lexus la escudaba– "Deberíamos borrarle todo recuerdo de nosotros" –fue muy amable… pero a mí no me gusto nada._

– "_Acordamos que nadie se interpondría en la vida humana de este planeta. ¡Mi orden es irrefutable!, ella se quedará con su memoria, ¡ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!"– ¡Wow! El pelirrojo hablaba como todo un rey mandón, pero nadie le dijo nada, miré las caras sorprendidas de los que rondaban el lugar, pero bajo ese pasmo se escondía un suspiro de placidez. Aunque me hubiera gustado saber por qué. –_

_--- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

_Bueno, luego de tanto espectáculo, presentaciones y ofrecimientos de alojarme en un elegante cuarto en esa gran mansión antigua, llamada Universe House, fue una pena rechazarlo, qué más hubiera hecho otra en mi lugar… no quería que mamá me matara. Me contaron lo que debía saber; de La princesa del universo, el Señor del Éter, sus funciones, lo que paso con los villanos, ahora aliados, su misión y las estrategias que seguían… Pero debía quedar en total secreto, ¡como Princesa de la Luna, es mi obligación estar en esa mesa de guerreros!, me decían… ¡¡¡Uah!!! No puedo ingerirlo todavía. En fin, he estado yendo a sus reuniones, como se me indicó, me enseñan muchas cosas, refinamiento, literatura, idiomas… a incrementar mis poderes. ¡No es suficiente!, alegan que ni una gota de ellos he sacado. Pero… a qué va tanto secreto, bueno quizá no lo entendí, después de haber tantos adversarios del pasado… supongo que alterarían a las Sailors. Debó cumplir mi juramento y me ha costado ampararlo…"_

– "_Seiya necesito hablar contigo, tengo tantas dudas…" _–pobre princesa de la Luna, pobre, ni el mismo Seiya tenía sus respuestas.

Usagi daba pie a algo grande, algo que ella no se imaginaba. Las pocas horas que le quedaban libres eran para dos cosas; Primera llegara a su hogar, cumplir sus deberes y dormir. Segunda, ver a sus amigas y descubrir al enemigo. Ella juró lealtad, prometió que sería discreta y lo estaba logrando.

–––_*****_

Aeropuerto de España.

Trasbordar, la mejor opción que tuvo Mamoru Chiba para llegar a tiempo. Espero un largo momento sentado en una de las antesalas, recorría los limpios y pulidos pisos con la vista, estaba tan callado a pesar de tener compañía. El vuelo a Japón se anunció con languidez, pero para él era timbre radiante. Ya extrañaba ver a su princesa, tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla, poder proyectarse en su mirada y planear la boda. Su agregado le saco del ensimismamiento jalándolo del brazo.

– "Mamoru, ¿Escuchaste? ¡Párate de una vez!" –era una voz autoritaria y ansiosa, que se coló con el mero gusto de conocer el pueblo nipón, eso pensaba él–

– "Es lo que estaba por hacer. Ruby" –la observaba detenidamente, sintiendo sus jalones desde la manga de su saco azul marino– "Vaya, si que estás actuando como Usako"

– "Es para que te acostumbres" –Carcajeó, pero tras esa risa sentía nauseas repugnantes de ser comparada con esa… "inocente" –

Dispuestos a seguir el camino al trasborde para ir al sol naciente, en la suelta distracción de bromas y pláticas mundanas, Mamoru no escatimo precaución y se estrello contra el hombro de una estrambótica dama. El contacto lo saco de sus casillas, ella tentó ligeramente su tórax con unas manos ardientes y poco frágiles, sin embargo, la descarga fluyó en extremo al cruzar con una mirada acua, resaltada en delineado negro penetrante, enormemente recargado, piel blanca destellante y unos labios jugosos en carmesí intenso. Su mundo se estremeció con la salvaje, el aroma indiscutible de la mixtura a lirios silvestres y tabaco, su inmenso cabello quebrado azabache sin control, los zarcillos largos de estrellas demoniacas, su voluptuosa silueta ceñida en ajustado cuero negro, dejando a las miradas pecaminosas un escote nada santo. Se quedo electrificado... Mamoru Chiba caía ante el pecado de la seducción, sin ser provocado, sacando a quien fuera de sus pensamientos, dejando a la peligrosa mujer como única actriz de su obra mental.

– "¿Qué pasa? Nene, –su voz era sensual, magnética, profanadora y subterránea– te comió la lengua un ratón" –los movimientos de la boca de la chica eran osados. Una chispa a mayor ardor escaldó la sangre de Mamoru, cuando aquella se lamió los labios, en trotante erotismo, para terminar la frase–

–Ella lo sumergía en lascivos pensamientos, que jamás ostentó a mentalizar, por lo que Endymion tardo en dar reacción, –"¡Lo siento señorita! Es mi culpa, me… venía…"

– "¡Cuidado con venirte…" –usó un doble sentido cargado en rebelde sensualidad– "tan distraído…! que lastima que ande de prisa, podría cumplirte esos pensamientos" –la mujer se alejó sonriendo, era un juego que parecía apetecerle travesear. A Ruby no le gusto para nada. Mamoru sentía fuego en su piel–

–––_*****_

El día estaba nublado, raro para esa estación del año. Juuban, una preparatoria mixta, repleta de sueños y esperanzas a un futuro inhóspito. Donde sus alumnos añoraban sus clases preferidas, la convivencia con sus seres queridos y amigos, posiblemente un romance o las mejores notas... Una jovencita, sentada en los prácticos pupitres del aula, debatía los caudales turbios de sus pensamientos, entre meciendo un mechón de su cabello. En sus luceros verdes paseaba la longitudinaria sorpresa procedente de la mañana. Su huésped se había levantado temprano para llevar personalmente a su pequeña hermana al colegio. ¡Qué sorpresas daba la vida!, si bien, ese muchacho actuaba como su madre en épocas de juventud, ese comportamiento la exiliaba de orbita. Levantarse temprano, hacer la cama, preparar el desayuno, uno muy simple pero bien hecho, dejarle una flor sobre la barrita de la cocina y finalmente llevarse a la niña de cabellos rosados para dejarla en su escuela. ¡Asombroso!. Sin embargo lo extraordinario fue que ella no lo viese entrando a sus clases, ni en la entrada, como comúnmente, escapando de su sequito de fans. Esa cara, con esos gestos fácilmente detectados entre sus colegas de batallas, desprendía cuestionamientos, que poco después de cambio de turno tomaron cuerpo.

– "¿Estás preocupada por Yuya-Kun?" –rondaba en la cabeza de la rubia pretenciosa de fama, aquella preocupación que mantenía distante a su fuerte amiga–

– "¡Minako-chan…! –le imploró la chica tímida del grupo, no quería ahondar la inquietud–

–"Sí, lo estoy, me pregunto dónde estará ese muchacho, aseguro que en los videojuegos"– Sus ojos recorrieron del piso a la pared, hasta el pupitre de la otra causa de sus preocupaciones, pero está vez compartida por las demás senshis, Usagi, quien plácidamente dormida balbuceando '_un sexto plato de arroz'_. También ella atravesaba en una actitud facunda, roseada por retardos, faltas y escusas ilógicas en sus reuniones. Entre tanto, Seiya ya no miraba a la princesa como antes, ni le hablaba como antes. Extrañaban el oír sus cómicas discusiones y el concurrido 'Bombón' que gozaba pronunciar ese joven vanidoso y atractivo. Entre ellos pasaba algo, por más que lo pensaban, qué tipo de 'algo' era lo que les estaba ocurriendo. –"¿Será qué…?"

– "¿Será qué?, Makoto-chan" –ella asimilaba a quien, su castaña compañera, flexionaba su investigación. Lo inmedible posaba en la razón. Cerró sus ojos azulados y removió un mechón de su cabello mar, reposando su espalda en el apoyo de su silla, permitiendo escuchar el complemento de esa frase. –

– "Amy… Ella ama a Mamo-chan, tenlo por seguro" –la parecida a su princesa desdeño la idea de ver lejos a sus futuros monarcas. El futuro ya lo mencionaba. Endymion y Serenity fundidos para la eternidad. No obstante sus vacilantes luceros cianita actuaron automáticos, al virara al bello durmiente, no articulaba palabras como Usagi, no. Seiya lucía tan cansado que pronunciar susurros adormecidos le vedaría del placer mismo de recobrar energías al dormitar. Una antagónica voz, proveniente de la esquina contraria, realizó su aparición con un semblante tosco, inhibiendo la vigilancia especifica que dirigían a ambas figuras reales.

– "¡Bah! Jamás entenderé a las mujeres. Persistentemente atan cabos, alucinan, se inmiscuyen en asuntos que no les importa" –ese pelirrojo sexy, de miradas fulminantes y bajista del grupo Heaven and Hell, se transformo en un gruñón amargado. Se paseaba como un espectro rehuyendo de sus fans, subía a la azotea para pensar largos ratos, dios sabe que cosas. Él era agrio, pero en verdad poseía un poco de dulzura, ¿Quién se la quitaría?, la dulzura esa, claro, ¿quién le robaría esas sonrisas sarcásticas? ¿qué le despojó de sus frases cómicas ofensivas? Se lo suponían, pero cuando ellas trataban de tocar el tema, en un santiamén él las perforaba con sus, ahora, opacos rubíes. – "y a otras les gusta el juego de hacerse las sufridas, faltas de carácter y débiles" –ese comentario, seguramente, dirigido a una chica que se fue de su lado, sin dar motivos lógicos– "Por eso las detesto…–después de proclamar ese odio, murmuro sin tener conciencia– luego se larga y nunca te respondió si te quieren o no" –sus pensamientos fluyeron por sus labios sin darse cuenta, trayendo las sonrisas intrigantes de las senshis que lo observaban–

–––_*****_

Yūyake caminaba herméticamente por los territorios añejos de clase alta. Reflexionaba hondamente los motivos que lo obligaban a recurrir a la migración del pasado. Nadie lo notaba, ni siquiera los lectores de sus actos. Era tan fácil mentir, proclamando efluvios de un amor falso. Makoto lo entendería algún día, no temía a sus reacciones, siendo ella misma, en lo adyacente, la que le ayudó a preparar tal estrategia. El siempre pasaba desapercibido, lo juzgaban tonto, vanidoso y descuidado. En cambio, resguardaba suspicaz astucia, sobre su lozana hermana y su hermosa madre, que adoraba como una diosa. Ingenio que sobrepasaba al de su padre Endymiun. Fingía demencia, estupidez, vanagloria, desvergüenza, todo para que nadie lo notara o bien lo hiciera a un lado. Los propósitos del joven príncipe de la tierra se concretarían al verse inmersos en la contienda del futuro inmediato. Egresando de su pertinente ausencia, interrumpió su paso ligero, sobre la banqueta delimitadora a la senda de una mansión vieja, lujosa y en enormes proporciones, para dirigir su vista zarca al piso. Él estaba ahí, desplazándose con gratitud por sus tobillos, ese gato atigrado y de color melaza le miraba con tanta familiaridad, insinundo en sus parlares noticias.

– "¡Solaris!" –Yuya-kun se puso de mejor humor–

– "¡Amo! Lo esperaba"– una gatito melindroso de edad juvenil, extendió feliz sus dorados ojos al visar a su señor– "¿Listo?"

– "Mas de lo que quisiera… Solaris" –afirmó Yūyake–

–––_*****_

Inicio de receso en Juuban.

Loncheras decoradas desfilaban por los pasillos, repletas de esmerados almuerzos en diferentes manjares matutinos. Usagi despertaba lentamente, sus hombros se sentían pesados y su mente deambulaba en aras de un hombre. Las miradas curiosas de las chicas se hospedaban en ella, querían saber que era lo que pasaba, cuáles eran los motivos de aquellos extensos pretextos y tardanzas a sus reuniones. Aunque, Inconveniente, la rubia de coletas sabía que estaban ahí, trato de no prestarles atención. Para su suerte, tenía enfrente el hermoso rostro del encantador muchacho de tez morena clara, al que contemplaba con primor. Un torbellino de falsedades se entabló en el aula.

– "Chicas… sólo estoy preocupada por Mamo-chan…" –Usagi comenzó la ronda; mentira número uno. Verdad: estoy preocupada, no sé porque Seiya no me habla– "no dormí bien en toda la noche" –mentira número dos. Verdad: Ni siquiera pegué el ojo, menos cabecear– "déjenme descansar un rato más… ¡Por favor!" –mentira número tres. Verdad: Necesitó hablar con él ¡váyanse!– "Las alcanzo en unos minutos…" –mentira número cuatro. Verdad: No me iré hasta aclara el problema– "es que no tengo mucha hambre" –mentira número cinco. Verdad: No tengo hambre, es más ver la comida me da asco–

– "Amy-chan, sobre el problema de cálculo diferencial integral…" –Mentira de Taiki. Verdad: Vámonos por ahí, quiero abrazarte–

– "¡Claro! Taiki-kun, llevaré los libros. Descansa Usagi-chan, andaremos por el patio de la escuela"– Mentira de Amy. Verdad: Si, Los libros serán herramientas perfectas, si no me encuentran en el patio será por que estaré escondida en la biblioteca con Taiki–

– "¡Argg! y Seiya que no se despierta, que se quede en el salón por terco, ¡Hey! Lexus comamos algo, debes tener hambre." –Mentira de Yaten. Verdad: Siempre siendo el samaritano, que porquería, Lexus no fastidies, ven conmigo, **aunque me caigas en las bolas**, ese par tiene cosas que explicarse–

– "Bueno… este, Makoto-chan vamos, probemos tu almuerzo. ¡Ha de estar riquísimo!" –Mentira de Makoto. Verdad: Makoto-chan, finjamos desaparecer y espiemos tras la puerta, en lo que me como tu almuerzo, ¡muajajajaja! –

– "¡Vale!" – Mentira de Makoto. Verdad: Está Minako-chan… de seguro quiere andar de chismosa, no lo permitiré. Lo mismo de siempre con venus, su apetito es voraz… –"¡Andando Minako-chan! Usagi-chan, cualquier cosa, ya sabes"– guiñó el ojo, posteriormente jaló a Minako fuera del alcance de su curiosidad. Mientras el grupo se esparcía por los alrededores de Juuban–

Quedaron despoblados. Usagi y Seiya en un aula desértica, él soñando con pesadillas, ella viviéndolas cara a cara.

-x-x-

**---|(**_Tema: Al otro lado del Silencio. Artista: Ángeles del Infierno. N/A: Búsquenla en Youtube, para que la escuchen. En mi opinión, la de en vivo nop ^,^)__**|----**_

-x-x-

Usagi aspiró esa fragancia, emanante del cuerpo de Seiya, queriéndola guardar hasta la eternidad, solo para ella. Lo miró dormitando, delineó detalladamente su rostro, su arrogancia frágil, su inquebrantable persistencia… sus zafiros recónditos, que la engullían al mirarse en ellos, extendió con soltura su mano...

-

_*****_ _**cerré los ojos por un instante**_

_**y te veo a ti**_

_**imágenes que nos han borrado**_

_**de un pasado feliz ***_

-

Sin proponérselo, ya había recorrido la mitad del camino… nublada entre ensueños, sin reprocharse, ni negarse el premioso acto… siguió viajando en la senda para acariciar su rostro, nada podía interponerse…

-

_*****_ _**sueños que nunca llegaran**_

_**a hacerse realidad**_

_**tu nombre escrito en un pared**_

_**con el viento hablara**_

_**¿Qué hay amigo al otro lado del silencio?**_

_**¿Qué hay amigo al otro lado del silencio? * **_

-

Con delicadeza rebasó los limites… palpaba en dulzura la tez inconsistente de un hombre que ponía su cabeza al borde de la inquietud. Desfiló, con sus dedos, por las mejillas de él, lentamente, recreando su tacto…

-

_*****_ _**canciones que recuerdan lugares**_

_**suenan para ti**_

_**palabras que nunca he olvidado**_

_**y me hacen sentir***_

_-_

Enfiló esa cara a la suya, lo tenía ante sí… tan cerca… rondándole la idea de tomarlo entre sus brazos… Todo su contexto desaparecía…. Todo se olvidaba.

-

_*****_ _**sueños que nunca llegaran**_

_**a hacerse realidad**_

_**tu nombre escrito en una pared**_

_**con el viento hablara**_

_**¿que hay amigo al otro lado del silencio?**_

_**¿que hay amigo al otro lado del silencio?***_

-

No tenía que especificarlo, no tenía que saberlo nadie… su presuroso corazón tendido ante el derroche de una estrella, volcado por breves memorias, el amor confuso servido en bandeja de plata, descorchando una fina botella de licor… besarlo, cerró los ojos… besarlo… sus labios a centímetros… besarlo….

-

_***eh!**_

_**al otro lado del silencio**_

_**que!**_

_**al otro lado del silencio**_

_**¿que hay amigo al otro lado del silencio?**_

_**¿que hay amigo al otro lado del silencio?***_

-

Sin premeditar, alguien la sujetó por la espalda, apegándola a él… sus labios eran néctar, eran verdades… eran… Más allá… Seiya despertó, no quiso abrir sus luceros, temiendo a que el hermoso sueño fuera a despedazarse. Ante él, ante sus dudas, ante la adversidad de un futuro… La amaba, la besaba en huracanes de misterios y prontas amarguras. ¿Qué importaba? Nada importaba, únicamente concebirla para él.

–––_*****_

Universe House. La casa de las majestades, dotada de todo lo que se requería, alimentos, música, información, habitaciones cómodas, una sala de juntas y sirvientes robóticos construidos por el inteligente Reima, dónde, también, cohabitaban los príncipes, se entendían, estudiaban, dormían, tomaban parte de sus alimentos y pues… se echaban chascarrillos para hacer más llevadero el rato. Precisamente en esa mansión, tenían una visita, una lo suficientemente esperada, pausándola para un momento oportuno. Eideard, el solemne monje, príncipe de Aryanê, elegidos por sus cualidades, no por herencia, se hallaba sentado al extremo de Hávarður, luchador incansable de las verdades, inquebrantable de los secretos y caballero de cruzadas. Ambos a espera de cualquier cosa que ese ser pudiese decir.

– "Ya deben conocerme, por mi informante" –comento en tranquilidades señalando al gato melaza, que reposaba en sus pies, ese joven de resplandecientes gemas azules– "Soy Yūyake Chiba. Primogénito del milenio de plata. Antes que nada, mi agradecimiento príncipe Hávarður, usted removió las puertas del tiempo para permitirme entrar a este" –En caravanas de correspondencia y respeto, el joven hijo de Serenity, se comportaba como todo un aristócrata–

– "¿La has encontrado?" –sus redondas platas permanecieron encerradas sobre la indagatoria–

– "Su majestad Eideard. Usted no conoce el futuro, pero tampoco yo sé del pasado. Ella es la clave, mi amor por ella es tan inmenso, soy parte de ella, como ella parte de mi… Tantos secretos ocultos a placer de preservar un milenio de plata que tiene un seguro fracaso, desde antes que yo apareciera en las vidas de mis padres" –sus palabras imputadas en suficiente franqueza, azotaron en los oyentes un congelante dolor– "También debo gratitud al preservar celosamente los secretos ante todos los demás, es de importancia no dejar que nada cambie para el futuro… hasta llegado su momento. Odio ser el protagonista de los sufrimientos de mis padres, pero sin ellos no encontraremos a la Princesa del Universo"–

– "Hablas como si supieras demasiadas cosas…" –su tono escabroso, encunaba en sencillas palabras, el reproche de que ese chico deseaba ocultar unos detalles. Pero Hávarður era el menos indicado para hablar de ello–

– "Disculpe usted mi osadía, Señor de la Locomoción de las estaciones temporales… Usted más que nadie tiene mis respuestas, se las tragara, lo aseguro, porque pende de un hilo revelar información clasificada ¿o me equivoco?"–simplemente era un genio con las palabras, al menos con la que debía profesar en momentos serios–

–"Sabias palabras Joven príncipe" –contesto Hávarður– "Lo que aun no comprendo es el por qué trajo a la pequeña hermana suya a estas contiendas"–refiriéndose a Chibi-Usa–

–"Es mi hermana, acaso cree que la dejaría ser expectante de la destrucción de mis padres y el milenio de plata. ¡Por supuesto que no! –con seguridad y sobriamente enfatizó– La quiero sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de que piense que soy un torpe, vanidoso y simple."

– "Es tan parecido a sus padres, sin duda" –Argumentó con un dejo de calidez el soberano del tiempo–

– "Cuando la identidad de Sailor Demeter sea realmente descubierta, comenzarán los sucesos. Por mi honor que no dejaré que nadie se interponga en ellos. Mataré a todo aquel que se interponga, ¿Lo han escuchado?" –con furia clavo sus prendados zafiros a la auditorio que lo escuchaba, ellos no lo contradijeron, inclusive firmaban con sangre su propuesta asesina– "Mi amor por esa mujer es tan grande, soy parte de ella, como ella parte de mí, ella será y es la clave. Pero su paradero yace en lo incierto"–sonrió ante el agradable sabor de sus prudencias– "Ellos no conocen el futuro, pero tampoco _**yo sé**_ del pasado."

–––_*****_

Preparatoria Juuban. Azotea del edificio dos.

– "¡Vaya! ese Haward se voló las clases… me pregunto qué _trabajo_ lo mantendrá ocupado." –obviamente el comentario de Sigvard, en esos momentos encubierto con el nombre de Ron guitarrista de la banda Heaven and Hell, iba al baterista, señor del tiempo, Hávarður– "¡Qué curiosidad!"

– ¡Guárdate tus curiosidades para otro lado, en acostarte con alguna mujer… qué se yo…!" –Peor de agrio que un limón, contestó el pelirrojo, su mal humor era insoportable–

– "¿No eres el líder? ¡deberías estar al tanto!" –burlándose rotundamente el pequeño Reima, provoco a Lexus–

– "¡Mocoso imbécil! –el realmente odiaba ser el manda mas, odiaba tener que utilizar su talante de príncipe de príncipes… ya lo había usado un par de veces, una en este mundo, que no le sirvió de nada para retenerla a ella a su lado. Verdaderamente, confirmado para él, el amor apestaba. Pero definitivamente, con su bilis no entraría en el juego de pelota que le imploraba, a bocanadas, ese niño, que no sabía nada de la vida, por más inteligente que fuese–"Te mataría de no ser por dos cosas; Una. Estamos en un lugar público. Dos. Eres parte de _este_… equipo"

– "Hablando de equipo, el Manager de la banda me informo esta mañana que encontraron a la nueva vocalista, sería bueno tener algo de humanidad terrícola entre nosotros. –eso calmaría tantas rencillas, aseguraba Ron– Dijo que la chica era un talentaso, reunía voz sensual, belleza extravagante y astuto atrevimiento. Yo en definitiva, como ansias por conocerla." –el castaño de ojos verdes sumaba las cualidades, ¡mmm! Rica exquisitez que conocer. Quizá con eso se le bajara los humos a su amigo Lexus y pasaba un grato más que agradable–

– "¿Y de donde coño la sacaron?" –Lexus interpretaba las pretensiones de su colega, viéndose obligado a contestar con una pregunta hostil–

– "Lo mismo pregunte yo… Nuevo talento, era un diamante en bruto a espera de ser descubierto, es un factor bueno, que nadie la conozca, tendremos puestas las miradas de todo el planeta"–la razón autentica que objetó Sigvard–

– ¡¡Uaaa!! ¡Ya quiero conocerla! –gritó en frenesí el pequeño de ojos obsidianas–

–––_*****_

Preparatoria Juuban. En un salón del edificio uno.

Luego de una escena conmovedora, sumisa emprendedora de una discusión, entre los protagonistas de una historia de amor desconocida.

– "¿Qué pasa contigo Seiya? ¡Ya estoy cansada de que no me dirijas la palabra, que me ignores!" –Espetó la princesa de la luna enfadada con un dejo de amargura–

–"¡No pasa nada… Usagi Tsukino!" –formuló Seiya seriamente–

– "¿No pasa nada? No evites el tema, desde mi primer día en el congreso… después de la obra, estás así. ¿Es por nosotros?" –la rubia no aguantaba ni un minuto, era preciso que aclarara sus temores– "¿Por lo poco que nos confeso Lexus?" –El pelirrojo dijo en pocas palabras que ellos habían llevado un romance, que pasó al más puro amor, en aquel pasado, cuando aún el padre de la Princesa de la Luna vivía, pero no quiso ahondar, ellos mismos debían descubrirlo–

– "¿Nosotros? ¡Anda!, tú te casarás con Mamoru Chiba y se formara Tokio de cristal… no es lo que decías. Presumiste a _sus_ hijos, Chibi-Usa y a ese Yuya-Kun" –su tono fue relajado, aun así incomodo–

– "Seiya… quería respuestas… no que me dijeras eso" –agacho la cabeza reteniendo unas lagrimas–

– "¿Bombón…?" –un pesar circundo en su pecho, culpa, la maldita culpa. Desasosiego, el abatido desasosiego de una nueva revelación, a la que no tenía acceso todavía, entonces la estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente. Segundos, quizá minutos perduraron en el enlace. Al separarse emprendieron rumbo el principio de las confesiones– "Estoy asustado. Bombón, no sé lo que nos está pasando…"

– "Seiya… no comprendes… que estoy sintiendo… algo…" – condujo con delicadeza sus manos a su pecho, tocando su broche de transformación.–

– "Lo sé… me he dado cuenta… cuando me miras… Pero ¿si nos equivocamos? – le entrego una espeluznante mirada dudosa a su dulce _amiga_– "No me gustas Bombón. –confesó– Te amo."

– "¿Seiya?" –los luceros de la rubia se extendieron como platos perplejos, ella iba a proseguir pero él no lo permitió–

– "Permíteme continuar" –suplicó Seiya– Alguna vez te has planteado que amas a Mamoru por haber sido Endymion. No me narraste que no se agradaban cuando se conocieron… y que tal sí él realmente siente eso por sus recuerdos. Ese amor tan grande, de batallas, de abatimientos, de sufrimientos… No quiero que lo sientas de nuevo. ¿Te enfrentarías al repudio de tus amigas, a perder a tus futuros hijos, a destruir Tokio de cristal? Te amo y por lo mucho que te amo, a ti, Usagi Tsukino, deseo verte feliz, no mereces ni una sola lagrima más. Por eso me retengo, por eso te evito…" –se puso de rodillas tomando las manos de la princesa, la que no paraba de darle vuelcos su cabeza– "Yo no quiero que me ames por un recuerdo, **yo quiero que me ames por ser** **Seiya Kou.**"

– "Quizá tengas razón…" –bajó hasta donde estaba el afligido príncipe del sol, poniéndose en cuclillas, respondió al abrazo de confort que le había ofrecido su _camarada_ con anterioridad– "Hoy viene Mamoru… yo necesito…"

La opresión no fue suficiente, ellos necesitaban trasponer sus miradas. El eclipse atravesó dentro de sus almas, supurando en su piel el fulgor radiante del los rayos del sol, que franqueaban por la ventana, en inquietud. La tranquilidad, la eufonía exterior, el cruce de alientos. La luna no resistió la extraña fuerza de atracción silvestre. El sol fue espectador privilegiado de cómo la marea recorría sus labios. Fue de nuevo un impulso que Usagi no midió… Lo beso, sin pensar en nada. Un pequeño instante. La princesa Lunar se paró sacudiendo su cabeza y salió por las puertas de la habitación escolar. Seiya la siguió sin reprochar. Pero añadió.

– "¡Bombon! No llegues tarde al entrenamiento de las cuatro y media"

– "Eso intentare… Ahora tengo mucha hambre"

Posiblemente trataban de restablecer el ambiente, con comentarios terrenales, pero lógicamente era un trabajo difícil.

–––_*****_

Japón; 5:45 pm.

– "Le llamé a su móvil, pero no me contesta" –la rubia fundía la preocupación y el enojo– "Es una inconsciente"

– "Sabes que Usagi-chan siempre llega tarde a todos lados" –esta vez la ofuscada fue una peliazul, a su lado, quejándose por mayor–

– "Pobre Mamo-Kun, cargar con la irresponsable y distraída de Usagi-chan toda la vida" – ella no se quedaría callada, si Kamisama le dio lengua, Rei tenía que usarla–

– "Dices que mi madre es una carga" –la voz de un chico, que se recargaba a uno de los pilares, brotó para ensordecer con su regaño– "Parece que no son amigas de ella, ¿estas son las senshis del pasado? Me dan lastima"

– "¡Yūyake!, que grosero eres" –espetó la hermana de él con fastidio– "Te has estado comportando pesimamente"

– "Eso desde que le dijeron que las puertas del tiempo están cerradas" –comentó Rei ensordecida–

– "Mi dulcinea, perfecta y maravillosa… para ti no iba el regaño" –beso la mano de Makoto, a la que tal acto ya le parecía muy común–

– "Yo creo, que Yuya-Kun está nervioso por ver a su pa-padre"– Makoto lo justifico suavemente–

–––_*****_

En una parte de las afueras de Japón.

El viento movía con agria rudeza las nueves, se avecinaba una tormenta voraz. Los silbidos de las hojas de los arboles, al tenderse en el piso, eran arrullo para la escena discriminante a la que se enfrentaban un sexteto de jóvenes. Ahí estaba el responsable, moviéndose con libertades, extirpando partes de su cuerpo para lanzarlos a sus contrincarios, una bestia uniforme, de masa reintegrable, dando tejazos de energía en flamantes olas de furia.

– "¿No piensas ayudarla, la van a matar?" –el de menor tamaño exponía su miedo–

– "No, y ni lo pienses Reima, ella tiene que aprender a ser autosuficiente." –la figura caballeresca se veía preocupado. Entendía que esa chica necesitaba probarse a sí misma–

–––_*****_

Aeropuerto 6:20 pm. Sala de espera.

– "Llamé a su casa, dijeron que había salido desde las cuatro de la tarde" –ratificó nerviosa Amy–

–––_*****_

Afueras de japon.

– "¡Sailor Moon! Proyecta tu energía, lo puedes acabar" –sin duda este era el único que aliviaba el abatimiento de la joven princesa, tocando su flauta para amansar en breve al oponente–

– "¡Sun Knight! Apoya a Sailor Moon, recorre el campo y ve a las espaldas del 'flama' " – Al chocar las arrebatadas hojas verdes con su melena rojiza, en palabras sobrias le definió las acciones a Seiya, quien usaba su nueva transformación–

–––_*****_

Cabina de voz 6:30 pm. Aeropuerto de Japón.

_-Pasajeros del destino de China, Korea, España, el vuelo quinientos veinticinco trasborda por la puerta seis-_

–––_*****_

En una parte de las afueras de Japón.

Pero el engendro galopante no se abatió, luchaba con sensata crudeza, cualquier poder que de ellos emanara, era rechazado con sencillez. Una ráfaga de sol, un resplandor lunar, nada le contenía. Había golpeado y tendido al suelo a los aprendices, decimas de veces, estos erguían posturas las mismas cantidades. En súbito el ser encajo sus garras en el tórax del príncipe del sol, el cual se retorcía de dolor, en ello no dejaba los halitos del combate. Logro desprenderse de su acosador estrellándole un relámpago de fuego, gavillado del dedo índice, a lo que simulaba su frente.

– "Nada mal ¿no crees?" –Seiya presumió desde los cielos, engalanando sus ojos zafiros, pero el ente lo retomó arrojándolo al suelo con energía–

– ¡¡¡Sun Knight!!! –La senshi de la luna corrió a su presurosa velocidad, emitiendo luces de fulgores platinados para liberar a su compañero. En sorpresas se encontró con la misma suerte, la garra libre la ubico junto a su compañero de adiestramiento–

–––_*****_

Aeropuerto Sala de espera 6:44 pm.

– "¡Mamo-chan!" –saltaba de gustos la futura hija de los reyes del milenio deplata a rendirse a los brazos de su posterior padre–

– "¿Chibi-Usa? ¿Dónde está Usako?" –indagó el intrigado Mamoru, mirando al joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos zarcos, recargado en un pilar de la sala– ¿Él… quién es?

–––_*****_

En una parte de las afueras de Japón.

Los gritos de dolor no fueron atendidos por ninguno de los oyentes. Reima, quien trataba de prestar su ayuda, era sujetado por el obstinado Lexus y el gallardo Sigvard. Sus majestades estaban a espera de la reacción de ambos, su capacidad ante la adversidad y si una micra de su poder nacía con la desesperante postración. Entonces una centella misteriosa de tonos violetas colapso al gigante deforme, enredándolo entre pétalos de lotos negros. Absorbiéndolo en la nada y trasmutando su ser en un campo de flores extendidas por el suelo.

–––_*****_

Aeropuerto de Japón 7:05 pm.

– "¡Esto es el colmo…!" –Rei caminaba de un lado a otro. Últimamente Usagi coleccionaba retrasos, faltas y escusas–

– "¿Le habrá pasado algo?"– El príncipe terreno surcaba con una mano su barbilla, síntoma de preocupación–

– "Quizá buscando verdades" –sopló al viento para que no lo escuchara, pero Rei captó claramente el mensaje de Yuya-Kun–

–––_*****_

En una parte de las afueras de Japón.

– "**Soy la Guardiana de la evolución, dualismo y metamorfosis…** – Una voz envolvente y tentadora rugió reverberante en la pesada esfera– **Soy Sailor Demeter.**

Sus espectadores volcaban la vista de engrandecido estupor, al instante que los celajes se iluminaron en relámpagos eufóricos y sobre fulminaciones la imagen clareó en sutil transparencia. Su uniforme de Sailor destacaba en negros y purpuras, no concebía un moño en su pecho, en cambio, ataba un loto de cristal. Su mirada ausente destramaba una vivaz amatista en sus ojos, parecida al violeta anochecer de sus cabellos, elevados en modernizado peinado típico japonés, sujetado por unos palillos vidriosos, permitiendo que racimos de hebras risadas se extendieran de su espalda a sus tobillos. Traía zapatillas de bailarina de tono negro, enredando con listones cruzados en cada una de sus piernas y en su frente una tiara de tres ramificaciones diferente a la de las Senshis (**N/A:**_ Si han visto Bleach, es como la que lleva puesta una de los arrancar, contrincante de Matsumoto, precisamente la morena que parece amazona, en el cap. 221)_, con una gema del color de sus ojos.

–––_*****_

Aeropuerto 7:16 pm.

– "¡Mamoru! Algo se le debió atravesar, esperemos un poco más" –Ruby sostenía la mano de él, confortándolo. Amy, Minako, Makoto, Artemis y Luna salieron a buscarla–

–––_*****_

Al sur de las afueras de Japón.

– "Me regocija ver la manera en que entrenan a mi Princesa. Lo que no me complace es que le oculten cosas" –enfatizó en sonrisa endemoniada– "Es hora de la verdad, sus Excelencias… Es la hora de contar el cuento que todos esperaban, un cuento de amor por el cual termine asesinada."

Usagi y Seiya observaban con detenimiento, la prepotencia de esa mujer, el terror de su aura mixta… ¿Que es lo que diría? ¿Cuál sería la verdad?

–––_*****_

Centro de Tokio. 7:38 pm.

– "Tu localizador, ¿qué dice Amy? –Makoto lucía desesperada–

–"Esta al sur de las afueras de Tokio coordenadas…" –la peliazul hacía su esfuerzo, efectivamente dio al punto– "33-20"

Artemis y Luna se detuvieron en aras de temor. Entre la espesura del negro atardecer, tres sombras asomaron sus cuerpos.

– "Nos invitan chicas" – era inconfundible esa actitud, el tono de fraseo… Era Haruka acompañada por las otras Outers–

– "Recibimos la llamada ¿Cuánto lleva ilocalizable?" –preguntó Setsuna, volcando a ver a Neptune, la pavorosa mirada de la chica del mar las martirizó–

– "Esta presencia, enloquece al mar, puedo sentir como se parte en oscuridad y luz" –pronunciaba con el temblor de sus labios, restregando la pena en sus rasgos femeninos–

– "Sailor Demeter…" –hiperventiló Luna a punto de desfallecer–

–––_*****_

7:53 pm. Ante la aparecida Sailor Demeter:

Arrasaría con sus palabras, sin importarle el futuro, sin importarle Tokio de Cristal, sin importarle los hijos de Endymiún y La Neoreina Serenity, es más… sin importarle las consecuencias que causaría en la princesa de la luna. ¿El rencor la obligaba a traicionar? Sailor Demeter, la Senshi de la dualidad, evolución y metamorfosis, frente a; Usagi, una simple estudiante de preparatoria, enamorada de Mamoru Chiba, con amigas entrañables y un destino feliz. Seiya, un guerrero estelar de Kakyuu, quien se había enamorado de una mujer ¿prohibida? desde el primer momento que cruzaron campo sus pares de ojos, él que apenas descubría su vida pasada… ambos temerosos de sus acciones, temblando al ritmo del vals de las dudas un vals que danzaban juntos esa tarde de ocaso ennegrecido. Demeter dibujo el contorno de cada uno con la mirada, perviviendo las fragancias del pasado. Su sonrisa cruel y en un grado enfermiza, llena de sentimientos que no se podían descifrar, ¿era buena? ¿era mala? ¿era…? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Quién era ella?

Las majestades se quedaron como estatuas. No por la sorpresa, claro, los designios del destino se hilaban a placer, no tenían el derecho de privar lo que esa scout sermonearía. Concebido desde una perspectiva externa, usanza baja de lavarse las manos. No inmiscuirse en culpabilidades. Esa de la que dudaban, construyó un espejo en el aire con las esporas imperceptibles de las flores veraniegas. Continúo en ambiguas muecas de labios extendidos, hablando por fin de la historia del Sol y la Luna.

– "Hace mucho tiempo, en el reino lunar, existió una traviesa Princesa de la Luna, consentida por su padre, amada por su madre. En esos años de prosperidad el Rey de la Luna fue aclamado por el congreso de las majestades, su hija estaba en la lista de candidatas para fungir a la Princesa del Universo. Muerte segura. Él y su esposa no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados viendo como le arrancaban la vida a su pequeña… Hace mucho tiempo, en el imperio del centro solar, existió un vanidoso y atrevido Príncipe del Sol, consentido por su madre, amado por su padre. En esos años de prosperidad, la Reyna del Sol fue convocada por el congreso de las Majestades, su hijo estaba en la lista de candidatos para forjar a la princesa del universo. Enaltecido honor. Ella y su esposo emprenderían cualquier viaje a cualquier costo para que su muy amado joven lograra ser lo que le demandaba….

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**Los dejé con la intriga, que mala soy XDD**_

_**El príncipe del sol y la princesa de la luna, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué tienen que ver?**_

_**¿Qué paso con Sailor Demeter?¿revelará su identidad?**_

_**¿Será capaz el amor de Usagi y Mamoru traspasar las confesiones del pasado?**_

_**¿Se sabrá esto en el próximo capítulo…?**_

_**-Si algo se me pasa y tengo horrores ortográficos, díganlos… los gramaticales, bueno… esos sí que son más difíciles, luego como Yoda hablar, funcionar puede.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**_


	6. Demeter y la visión del eclipse

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_Dios me tarde demasiado… espero sea lo más explicito posible OoO_

_Un gran ratote escribiendo sentada frente al monitor, hasta mis pompis quedaron planas…. T.T Pero ahora sí que está muy extenso._

_Vuelvo a repetir. El romance principal SyS ira lento… no pierdan detalle XDD_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Selene-silk**

**megumisakura**

**malkav-iztli**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Serenalucy**

**chikita22bkou**

**drixx**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Mizuki-chan24**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

– "¡Par de imbéciles despiértense!" –Ella gritó al mismo momento que pateaba a dos hombres–

– "¡Exail!... ¡No molestes!" –uno contestó tocándose la cabeza–

– "Hermana… déjanos dormir dos horas más…" –el otro aun reposaba en la cama–

– "¡Nos vamos! Nos han descubierto unos cabrones de la sociedad Kiimsah" –Ella jaló las sabanas de la cama, junto con ellos–

-

X-x-X

-

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Soy la contienda…"_

-

X-x-X

-

– "Ante el poder que me confiere como Rey de la Luna, uno a ambos para la eternidad"

-

X-x-X

-

– "Están aquí… saquemos a la Princesa Neherenia del palacio"– colocó a la pequeña bebé en brazos de su acompañante–

– "Tomemos el camino derecho y…" –unas filosas garras se encajaron en el cuerpo de su adjunto, que fungía de escudo protector para él y la pequeñuela–

-

X-x-X

-

– "Todo ha terminado… –miró al suelo, destellando de rabia ante el cuarteto de cadáveres, unos descuartizado– Yo moriré majestad… pero al menos podré salvarla a ella" – apretó sus puños–

-

*----X-x-X----*

-

_He vivido tantas batallas… mis ojos han mirado centenas de muertes al paso que la sangre inocente ha corrido por mis manos, santo capricho de libertad… soy una guerrera de violencias y asesinatos… Eso me decía mi reina. Fui creada para proteger a mis patronos y aniquilar a los enemigos, sin embargo, mi aura dual, peligrosa y agresiva me hacía intolerable ante ese palacio, de manera que, cuando se requerían mis servicios era llamada y cuando no me entregaba de lleno a la quietud de mi mundo. En aquella época, llena de paz y prosperidad, hubo una temporada que mis señores prescindieron de mis gracias. Volví a la oscuridad de mi frío planeta, retome mi soledad, siempre con la idea en mente de salvaguardar a mis monarcas._

_Un día pidieron mi presencia ante el imperio. Los jóvenes reyes llevaban consigo su equipaje, además a su pequeña hija, la única heredera al trono. Emprenderían el viaje al que fueron convocados por el congreso de las Majestades. Únicamente yo sería la custodia para tres magnificencias. Principiamos el recorrido, a un llamado misterioso, una madrugada envuelta de fulgores celestiales. Las otras guerreras prepararon el portal hacía un mundo aclamado como Lexus, punto céntrico de las reuniones de la realeza. Llegamos cuando la luz del sol no clareaba, soldados nos atendieron solemnemente llevando nuestro equipaje a las alcobas que nos dejarían reposar nuestro cuerpo cada noche en la hospeda, no solamente nos encontrábamos nosotros, también destacaban los realezas, tales como las de Aryanê; únicos distinguidos por elegir a su predecesor en base al talento sagrado los cuales permanecerían puros hasta el final de sus días, Duša, Melodiam, Reiner, Solaris, Ilusión y Samsara, entre otros, junto a sus retoños. _

_Aquel castillo era una obra de arte de la naturaleza, derivado de ese mismo planeta, las estalagmitas de cristales negros translucidos y gigantes que lo originaban, florecían con estética de los suelos. La construcción, sin duda, reafirmaba la belleza y el poderío de los magnánimos reyes de Lexus, seres gobernantes de todas las galaxias. El palacio estaba formado por domos cerrados del mismo tipo de cristal, en finales erizados, en sus afueras cinco torres adjuntas a estas, simulando una estrella, cuyas puntas germinaba fuego obscurecido. Los interiores eran templados, su piso de obsidiana pulido y liso. Sus aromas eran relajantes, como tierra humedecida al iniciar la lluvia. Las paredes complementaban adornos proporcionados por las mismas estalagmitas, talladas en su totalidad por las hábiles manos de artesanos, habitantes en esa mística tierra, para engalanar a la monotonía dieron escritura a pilares unidos en arcos, cincelando en ellas flores propias de la región y flamas desprendidas a imágenes de ornato. En el pentagonal e inmenso salón de recepción translucían los mismos arcos con su original diseño, mismos atrios que trasladaba a los residentes del castillo a sus aposentos. No existían lámparas, ni objetos eléctricos para iluminarle, las mismas paredes dotaban de la luz necesitaría y el clima perfecto. Nunca entendí el cómo, pero fue un detalle que me tomo por sorpresa._

_Los saludos cordiales no se hicieron esperar, al punto que la conglomeración le causo tedio a la pequeña hija de mis reyes. En su fastidio salió a los majestuosos jardines del plació en búsqueda de tranquilidad. Era para ella una mirada hermosa, la plaza estaba engalanada de pastizales tonantes en oxido y almohadilladas de flores púrpuras, rojizas y azabaches. También poseía frondosos árboles de hojas morenas que reconfortaban sombra fresca en lares de descanso. El exiguo toque familiar a la Tierra era proveniente de un sereno lago de aguas claras donde coexistían pececillos plateados, pieza instituida en honor a la princesa del universo, donde emergían unos lotos blancos manchados con centellas negras, afinando su vivaz aroma suave y perenne. Yo vigilaba a mí pequeña dama, pero a mi parecer, ella tenía que sentirse libre por sí misma. Por lo cual la miré desde lejos, dejándola experimentar sus curiosidades. Es así como inicia el romance de dos astros vivientes en diferentes galaxias… es así, como en una mañana de travesuras, percibí a mi princesa Serena enamorarse del príncipe Antar._

Los edenes eran vistos, por la pequeña Princesa de la Luna, como manjares extraños, sus flores parecían a sus ojos dulces opacos, aun así, debería examinarlos para desvirtuar esa posición. Entonces ella emprendió el camino, de un lado a otro olfateando el meloso aroma que ellas provocaban. Entre su aventura singular marchó por varios minutos, cansada se sentó en el claro de un paraje, dónde se conglomeraban unas arboledas. Sus luceros azules destellaban en los brillantes rallos del sol, dotando un resplandor platinado a tan embelesadora mirada azul, eso tenía distraído a un niño, de cabellos ennegrecidos y perspicaces, había pasado tantos minutos admirándola como esa pequeña llevaba sentada avivando el alrededor con su sonrisa aurante y su cabello rubio mecido por la brisa. ¿Rubio?, se preguntaba, nunca antes había visto cabellera de tal color y mucho menos rostro más bello. La chiquilla se dispuso a elevar su cuerpo, pero ese muchacho no la dejaría ir.

– "Mi nombre es Antar, Principe de Solaris" –precisamente temía dejarla escapar y nunca en sus haberes encontrársela, entonces saltó de entre los arbustos para presentarse–

La joven se quedo extasiada, que preciosas gemas, un par de zafiros emergidos de un cielo a punto de su ocaso la admiraban con detenimiento. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, era un mozo de galán aspecto. El niñito se envolvió en sorpresas al detallarla de cerca, su cabeza parecía una de esas golosinas, que su padre le llevaba de sus jornadas a otros mundos, y que fascinante saboreaba.

– "¡Bombón!" –exclamó el muchacho–

– "¿Cómo?" –cuestionó la niña, de suma rareza para un príncipe llamarla en arrabales formas–

–sonrió aproximándose a ella y colocándose en cuclillas–"¡Digo yo! que Bombón es un nombre perfecto para ti"–

–"No, ¿Qué cosa? No, no. Yo me llamo Serena. –se molestó un poco–

– "A lo que me refiero… es a que tus gestos son dulces y eres tan suave como un bombón" –litigó en defensa– "¿Qué edad tienes bombón?"

– "No me llamo bombón y tengo ocho" –reprochó haciendo pucheros, tan divertidos y encantadores que hicieron sonreír al otro– "¿Y tú?

– "cuarenta y ocho solsticios" –unos ojos celestes se encajaron en él a son de incredulidad, supuso que su pequeño bombón no tendría conocimiento al respecto– "En mi mundo el tiempo transcurre distinto al tuyo, pero para hacértelo fácil, lo traduciré, Tengo diez años"

_De inmediato entendí el juego de palabras y las miradas que se regalaban esa mañana, entre juegos alegres y pláticas infantiles, asemejaba que ese pequeño encuentro no podría quedarse en una amistad. Dos días llevaban evadiendo al resto de invitados, hurtando dulces y unas que otros postres para comerlos juntos en el mismo sereno donde se encontraron. El admiraba de ella la inocencia, despreocupación, confianza, simpleza, la radiante sonrisa a toda situación y aquellas coletas extravagantes, pero distintivas, además el ser reflejado en las ventanas más cristalinas y puras que hubiese visto en su corta existencia. Ella suspiraba ante tan jovial personaje, que cantaba para ella, le brindaba confort, protección, bromas, arrogante dulzura y una atención especial que la hacía sentirse feliz en cada momento. Además ser reflejada en las ventanas más calmas, orgullosas, tiernas a su grado y valientes que jamás hubiese visto en su corta existencia. En un momento, cuando la noche se apresuraba a inundar con su manto estelar ese paraje y los jardines reales mostraban el esplendor de un espectáculo, haciendo brillar sus flores en fluorescencias, trucando a cualquiera con la imagen plasmada en el piso de la misma noche galana de estrellas, ambas infantiles siluetas miraban el entretenimiento en total quietud._

– "¿Bombón?"– admirando el contexto, el orgulloso muchacho llevaba en su mente una propuesta desde la mañana en que se levantó temprano–

– "Dime Antar" –la damita, quien ya se había acostumbrado a aquel seudónimo cariñoso, a pesar de lo insistente que era de que no la llamase de tal manera, se mostró intrigada al ver el contorno arrodillado de su amigo con el cuerpo salpicado de las luces procedentes de las flores–

– "Serena, princesa de la luna. Se mi esposa para la eternidad"– no titubeó ningún instante, al grado que colocaba entre las delicadas manitas de la niña unos aretes dorados, tan parecidos a los caireles rubios que rozaban al costado de las mejillas de la infante–

– "¿Espo-posa?" –sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se encendían en grana complaciente, el majestuoso sonido de su rostro enmarcaba la respuesta– "Si, para la eternidad"– tomó la mano del joven con delicadeza y el… abundo la situación con un breve y escrupuloso beso en sus labios–

_Sus cándidas palabras revolotearon cual magnifica mariposa, reverenciando el comienzo de un eclipse total. Ingenuidad que no vislumbró el potencial de lo que vendría a preceder. Yo fui testigo, testigo sigiloso del génesis de ambos príncipes… eran niños, unos pequeños niños, que no comprendían el grado del acto o quizá era yo la no entendida, más de lo que mi frío corazón pudo saber… jamás había amado. Sin embargo ese hermoso momento fue arrebatado a manos de los padres de mi princesa, que me pedían mi obediencia sumisa para sacar a su hija de Lexus._

_Así fue como lo hice, entre llantos de ambos niños y agresivos golpes de un niño que exclamaba a todo pulmón; 'ella es mi prometida, me casare con bombón, dejadla es una orden real' Perdón, pedía perdón a mi ama, pero mi fidelidad superaba cualquier reto. Ese chiquillo, el príncipe Antar, alzó sus puños y dirigió las últimas palabras en esa época cría. 'Algún día, cuando sea grande te buscare en todas las lunas del universo para desposarte, Serena' Un niño tonto, pensé, la lista de los invitados pudo haberle ayudado, pero… después de irnos, recibimos la devastadora información de que muchas cabezas rodaron por esos contextos, cubriendo de sangre aristócrata los pulidos suelos y los cristales asombrosos de Lexus. Ese no sería el final… _

Las puertas de una habitación, que se alojaba en una simple posada, se abrieron estrepitosamente. La entrada fue mancillada por una agresiva mujer de cabellos fuego, la que caminó con premura, extendiendo una de sus piernas a un par de bultos maltrechos que yacían en una cama.

– "¡Par de imbéciles despiértense!" –Ella gritó al mismo momento que pateaba a dos hombres, mirándolos intensamente con sus ojos dorados–

– ¡Exail!... ¡No molestes! –uno contestó tocándose la cabeza, a punta de sus sienes y su cabello negro–

– "Hermana… déjanos dormir dos horas más…" –el otro aun reposaba en la cama, cubierto en su totalidad–

– "¡Nos vamos! Nos han descubierto unos cabrones de la sociedad Kiimsah" –Ella jaló las sabanas de la cama, junto con ellos–

– "No se te quita lo hostil. Exail…" –proclamó uno zafándose de las manos de la mujer blanca, para posteriormente clavar sus vanidosos luceros zafiros en ella–

– "Si ya la conoces, Maestro Antar" –replicó el que aun luchaba por desatarse de las sábanas– "Supongo que no podremos salir por las puertas" –razonó el joven que se desenvolvía de las cubiertas mostrando una pelirroja melena revuelta y de mediana longitud– "¿Por dónde pretendes que huyamos?, no crees que sería mejor patearles el trasero, hermana" –contesto rudamente con aires de aventurero–

– "¡Oh! Mi estimado príncipe Lexus, esa no es la mejor opción" –un león melaza en piel atigrada entraba por la ventana en agilidad extrema–

– "Solaris eres un genio" –le dijo al león– "¿quieren arruinar los planes? No escandalicen" –ella ya había llegado al acceso de emergencia, a punto de saltar, musitó– "La ventana mis estimados imbéciles"

Su escape fue una proeza, dejando coléricos a sus persecutores. Los planes se habían acordado meses antes, estaban en pos de reunir las piezas que pronosticarían el lugar y la fecha exacta del nacimiento de la Princesa del Universo. Pasada la tarde ya habían llegado al palacio de Samsara, donde se reunirían con el príncipe de esas regiones. Aquel palacio era un altar a las eternidades, en pulidos exteriores de roca sólida, labrados a capricho en redondeces, y bombillas ostentosas que rascaban los cielos formulando los finales de sus torres conjuntas, la tonalidad de aquel dotaba en beige pálidos. La cabeza del palacio se realzaba en cuatro bóvedas. El sendero enmarcado por árboles de hojas sanguinas, matizado por prados verdes y un trayecto en los laterales de obeliscos de punta esférica.

Antar se veía nervioso, parecía no gustarle ese lugar o bien visitar al regente de esas tierras. No era un secreto universal que su hermano llevaba el título de príncipe de Samsara, no obstante su nombre siempre lo fue. En las entrañas del noble y aparente palacio hindú se hallaban ya los guardianes de alto rango, protectores del descendiente de Solaris, buscándole por escaparse de casa. Los miró de frente y ellos sostuvieron ligeramente el reto.

– "Principe Antar, lo hemos buscado por todos lados" –uno de los guardaespaldas de Antar, de ojos verdes y cabello azul gris cuestionó molesto–

– "¡¿Nilánty?! ¡¿Ismarê?!, este… yo…" –froto los laterales de su frente, en busca de una escusa, su cabello azabache se agitaba al breve de sus movimientos–

– "¡¡Ahhh!! Eres un Idiota Antar, diles que andabas tras una chica y en juergas bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente" –contestó la extrovertida Exail– "Por eso tiene resaca" –carcajeó–

– "¡Hermana!" –los brillantes rubíes de Lexus prendieron fuego–

– "¡Mi señor Antar!" –insultar a su heredero al trono solía ser una ofensa grave, pero viniendo de la princesa de Lexus, todo quedaba al olvido. A tal caso, Ismare, un hombre de pocas palabras, castaño oscuro y de ojos café, trató de no prestarle oído–

– "¡¡Argg!!" – Nilánty rugió con ira, en sus ojos verdes retenía las palabras que deseaba decirle, de igual modo no se contuvo– "¿Acaso es un desobligado? Piense en otras cosas… como buscar esposa"

– "Es lo que…" –unas fanfarreas estruendosas interrumpieron al oji-azul, ese sonido lo hizo temblar… hacía largo tiempo que no lo veía– "Esperen afuera" –les ordenó a Nilánty y Ismarê, los cuales obedecieron al pie de la letra el mandato de su señor–

De las columnas cilíndricas, acomodadas en filas pares, bordadas con simbologías nativas en intenso terracota y azul rey, se establecía un pasillo, del cual provenía el principal miedo de Antar. Su hermano… su medio hermano, seguido de un grupo de muchachos a trayecto de similares edades del resto que esperaba en la alcoba de asambleas.

– "Bienvenidos sean ustedes mis respetables Príncipes" –saludo en tremenda cortesía. Su rostro blanco, fino y elegante descendió concisamente, reluciendo al movimiento las lustrosas hebras perfectas de su cabellera obsidiana. De altura similar a la de Antar y mayor que él. Enclavó aquellos vitrales aguamarina sobre su pariente sobre vientos añorantes– "Para los que no me conocen soy Arian. Y estos colegas que me acompañan, algunos de ellos deben conocerlos, forman parte de las piezas que nos conectaran con la princesa del universo." –Era un grupo reducido, pero estaba la mayoría. En orden de edades fueron entablando el dialogo–

– "Estudié la situación. Los fragmentos faltantes exactamente son cuatro. He estado trabajando en ello." –el mayor de todos, hundió sus ojos brunos en los restantes para llamar la atención–

–"A lo que Reima se refiere, es reunir a los demás fragmentos." –Sostenido de un báculo marfil apoyó su voz de ecos, su pureza se recalcaba en su ropón blanco, a pesar de tratar de no mirar con sus platinos a Exail y a Lexus fue un lapso temporal que no pudo salvar–

– "¡Bah!" –rezongó la bermeja. Después de aquel tembloroso fulgor plateado, que se dirigía a ella y a su hermano, proveniente del moreno de pardos cabellos, le respondió con sus luceros dorados rebosantes de rencor– "Eideard, dejarías de ser tú, con tu estúpido misticismo. ¿Se han enterado que nos pisa el culo la sociedad Kiimsah? Déjense de eso y al punto, ¿quiénes son los cuatro faltantes?–

– "Princesa Exail… A ellos debemos ganarles la partida… aunque no tengo tanta práctica como mi difunto antecesor de mirar en el futuro, he visto sus nombres en sueños, en la lista de la reunión de nuestros padres en Lexus, cuando éramos unos niños... cuando ocurrió la tragedia" –el padre de Hávarður había muerto en combate, al enfrentar a uno de los cabecillas de Kiimsah, aún se preguntaba su hijo cómo era posible que el anterior locomotor del tiempo hubiese perdido la revelación de las acciones de su enemigo– "Comenzaré con La princesa de Kinmoku, Kakyuu que en estos instantes es un bebe. La reina Neherenia de Morthan, es una niña, aunque su reinado se extiende en otro nombre... Dimando (_Diamante_) aún no nace, ni su reino tampoco, pasaran siglos para ello.

– Sigvard, el apuesto noble de refinados rasgos, coquetos ojos esmeralda, continuó con lo que ya había escuchado de su compañero Hávarður– "También está el príncipe de Gea, Endimyun, en donde su luminoso satélite guarda a la finalista de la enumeración, la princesa de la luna…" –fue interrumpido por Arian, mientras Antar sentía un palpitar enorme en su corazón, ¿habían dicho 'La princesa de la Luna?'–

– "La princesa Serena, hablas de la preciosa niña de cabellos dorados cuyos padres no aceptaron su unión al congreso de las Majestades"–afirmó Arian, observando a su hermanastro interesarse en ese asunto–

– "¡Ahh! Esa es mi… –se guardó las palabras–_ 'bombón, entonces si hay diligencia iré personalmente por ti… aunque use a Lexus para convencerlos' _–pero su pelirrojo alumno estaba intrigado con las inconclusas palabras–

– "¿Tú qué…? Maestro Antar ¿La noviecita perdida?" –ironizó al momento, riendo en orlas de enfado– "El amor apesta, ¿no lo saben?, es una mediocridad insulsa, yo no me enamoraré jamás, apuesto mi vida de soltero a que no lo hare" – se sentenció con el que consideraba el peor castigo, Lexus odiaba esos sentimientos, su madre se separó de su padre por el tonto hecho de que su único amor estaba reclamándola, eso le causó a ella un enjuiciamiento y de condena la muerte y a él el aborrecer tal sentimiento–

– "¿Hermano…? ¿Con cuantas doncellas te acostaste en esta semana? ¿Cinco?, ¿diez?" –Exail jaló las mejillas de Lexus, al ligero punto de aguadárselas, eso perdió totalmente el comentario incompleto de Antar–

– "Eso es sexo… es un divertido juego, donde soy irresistible – su mirada era fría, sus expresiones arrogantes– Además, no tengo la culpa de que mi pequeña hermana no tenga pretendientes, por ser una machorra." –enfadado remató, al sobarse los cachetes– "Nadie te quiere"

–El rostro de la princesa de Lexus palideció por un instante, pero sacó fuerzas de sus entrañas para replicarle– "Soy mayor que tú, podría ser tu madre… y me sigues llamando pequeña hermana, si serás un niño" –sostuvo unas lúgubres lágrimas, ocultándolas ante él y los otros, dando la espalda y cruzando sus brazos–

– Reima aclaró su garganta para des tibiar la candela de la absurda situación, era un hombre muy serio y cuidadoso con sus palabras– "Pues haremos diligencias, si nos dirigimos todos juntos a un solo lugar, la sociedad Kiimsah nos detectara con sencillez. Respondiendo a su pregunta Princesa Exail, es lógico que los protervos anden tras nosotros, somos demasiadas energías potentes congregadas, prósperamente Samsara es el lugar de la reencarnación. Nadie entra aquí sin invitación previa" –tomó una bocanada de aire– "¿cómo organizaremos la expedición?"–El sabio del grupo, además de ser muy inteligente, contaba con tecnología suficiente para transportar a cualquiera en pequeños lapsos de días al destino de sus colegas.

–"Hagamos lo siguiente, si nuestra señora y nuestro señor de Lexus están en total acuerdo" –Arian declinó sus claros ojos azul marinos a ambos, sin mutar su postura fina– "Reima y yo nos dirigiremos a Gea, Lexus y Antar a la Luna" –está decisión tomó por sorpresa a Antar pintándole una sonrisa, Arian al ver la postura que puso su hermano al mencionarla, eligió tal causa, con la finalidad de la oportunidad a dos cosas; Una. El hecho de reconciliarse de los sucesos en los cuales el padre de ambos había tenido la culpa y Dos. Verlo más relajado y ocupándose de los asuntos reales en Solaris– "Hávarður y Sigvard se encargaran de Kinmoku, y Dimando para encontrar la época adecuada y buscar la manera de traerlo al presente. En cuanto a Neherenia, Exail y Eideard serían los precisos a ese encargo, ya que es un lugar muy peligroso y son los más capacitados. Al terminar nos veremos aquí en mi palacio. –Exail repelía en alto grado andar junto a ese monje puritano, sentía las ganas de refutar el fallo, pero en cuestiones de razonamiento estratégico no podría darse el lujo de evitar la división que realizó con esmero el Príncipe de Samsara. El cual finiquitó la jornada con un ofrecimiento– Sean bienvenidos a mí humilde morada, señores. Pediré preparen un banquete y arribemos mañana en la contienda.

La charla fue extendida, durante el transcurso de la noche cálida. Se entablaban temas más relajados, rondando en sus gobiernos y futuros. Ingenuos todos, unos jóvenes que no sabían el futuro que les esperaría al salir de Samsara.

Las habitaciones habían sido dispuestas para sus invitados. Antar, que paseaba en los corredores bajo el efluvio inconsciente, buscando la manera de agradecerle a su hermano tan maravilloso gesto, por fin se estableció en un lugar, en un pacifico balcón que le dejaría razonar a la perfección lo que diría, pero para su desventaja se encontró ante una situación incómoda que en sus haberes hubiese creído, y aunque busco la manera de salirse del aprieto, cualquier movimiento que hiciera lo delataría. Él observó a primer paso dos voces, una de ellas femenina y ruda en tanto la otra era masculina y calma. Las reconoció con sencillez, al menos la de la chica… Esa era Exail, estaban alzándole la voz al monje, Eideard era el otro que parecía tratar de emprender una plática mas franca, entonces las palabras revelaron muchas cosas que Antar no deseaba escuchar… pero que no tuvo otra opción.

–"No sé qué pienses tú, pero yo debí negarme a ir contigo…" –un escozor helado le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, al sentir esos ojos plateados darle la atención total de aquel hombre y proyectarse solamente en ella–

– "Lexus ha crecido bastante, es muy apuesto, tiene grandes aventuras y se ve que disfruta de su libertad, se parece mucho a ti" –comentó con una suave y dulce sonrisa, asunto raro en Eideard, el siempre lacio de expresiones–

– "¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo acá te ha interesado tanto Lexus?"– gesticuló con esmero al enchuecar su boca–

– "Le has puesto el nombre de tu reino"–Sonrió encantado–

– "¿Querías que le pusiera el tuyo? Sí claro para que el universo entero comenzara a embarrar al pobre entre calumnias y te destrozara" –reprochó con rabia dotando sus palabras de raciocinio, cerrando enseguida sus ojos dorados–

– "Tu padre… debo agradecerles que… guardaran el…"–primera vez que Antar escuchaba titubear al santo príncipe de Aryanê–

– "Olvídalo, piensa que Lexus está de lo mejor" –su fingida risa trasteaba en lo escueta–

– "Son cosas difíciles Exail… Sobre todo cuando le has hecho creer que es tu hermano" –suspiró lo más profundo que pudo tiritando ante la presencia de ella–

– "Qué querías, que le dijera la verdad, que es _**MI**_hijo y que para acabarla tiene de padre a un hombre que debe conservarse…" –carcajeó– "Inmaculado"

– "La verdad, lo siento mucho Exail… si hubiera podido, yo…" –por segunda vez se quedó sin palabras– "pero era mi obligación, tú lo sabes"

– "Eres un imbécil, _**tu propio**_ hijo lo ha dicho, el maldito amor apesta…" –le recordó lo que Lexus planteó en la sala– y también se parece demasiado a ti, es tan frió y le importa poca madre lo demás que no sean sus meritos y engrandecerse para demostrar lo acerbo que es" –golpeó la pared en rabiosa ira– "No sabes cuánto odio que me llame pequeña hermana, cuanto odio que no derrame ni una sola lagrima, cuanto odio que… no me diga mamá… y cuanto te odio a ti. ¡Maldito seas Eideard…! primero muerta antes de volver a caer en…" –unas manos suaves sostuvieron su cuerpo, enredándola completamente para calmar su cólera, era inevitable, ella lo seguía amando, mucho más que la primera vez–

–"Exail… yo…" –Estaban completamente solos, sin testigos y lo estarían al emprender la ruta a Neherenia, que inocentes fueron. De igual manera que la pelirroja, el también comprimía el mismo sentimiento, no obstante prohibido–

Exail giró en totalidad su cuerpo haciendo rabietas para que la soltara, Eideard la contemplaba con total quietud, dibujándosele una maravillosa sonrisa de triunfo, conocía sus arranques de niña, sus expresiones corporales y esas… esas decían bésame idiota. No se negó, mientras los sucesos permanecieran en secreto.

¿Repulsión?… ¿incredulidad?… por el universo mismo, Eideard y Exail tenían un hijo… y ese hijo, no era más que el pobre desubicado de Lexus. Tuvo que esperar unos diez minutos para poder salir de su escondite. Acordó para sí mismo no revelar absolutamente nada y continuar con su objetivo primordial que lo había traído ante aquellos sucesos desacordes.

En los pasillos quedos y pulcros, destacaba una melena del mismo color que la de él, mirando al patio recubierto con manjares de flores y una fuente sencilla que equilibraba el aspecto despampánate de los madrigales. Efectivamente su hermano, reposando en la espera. ¿Pero Antar sería la razón de tal quietud? Sin tramitarse entre los dimes y diretes, sacudiéndose del cuadro anterior, propuso a sus piernas dar pasos firmes hasta él.

– "¡Gracias!" –que estúpido fui, pensó el príncipe de Solaris, después de ensayar un discurso enorme y rimbombante, un gracias enérgico fue lo único que brotó de sus labios temblorosos–

– "De nada" –¿un de nada? Luego de repasar su oración emotiva y llena de cariño, solamente pudo decir un 'de nada'–

– "Yo… yo sé que" –estaba temblando, siempre tenía palabras para todo, pero Antar se hayaba frente a un hermano, que permaneció ausente de su vida por largos años, escasamente recordaba los momentos de juegos conjuntos, cuando acababan de pasar la era de bebes–

–"Estoy tan nervioso como tú, es que deseaba pedirte tantas disculpas y…"–recargo su agradable mano en el hombro de su hermano menor–

– "Olvida el pasado. Nada es nuestra culpa" –le obsequió una placida sonrisa a su hermano mayor–

– "¿Estas enamorado de la Princesa Serena?, mi padre me dijo que tu madre radiaba de lo contenta cuando no encontró los pendientes de compromiso. ¿Es a ella a quién los obsequiaste?" –preguntó sin dar rodeos al asunto–

– "Sí, era un niño… pero desde la primera vez que la vi sabía que ella estaba destinada para mí. A pesar de que han tratado de buscarme prometidas, pensando que había cometido un error, por eso de que era solo un infante, yo lo sabía y lo sé" –era una plática tan placentera, como si el tiempo no se hubiese cobrado la amistad y el cariño fraternal–

– "¿Y ella te ama?"–La duda se inmiscuyo con palideces, no deseaba ver sufrir a su hermano con una descepción–

–"No lo sé, por eso necesito ir a la Luna… y si no me amara, no es que no me importe, pero respetare cada decisión que ella tome" –mostró su distintiva suficiencia– "Las cosas a la fuerza no son mi estilo"

– "Me llena de regocijo que seas un hombre maduro, y mi padre que tiene tanto miedo del futuro de Solaris, que equivocado está" –se sentía totalmente orgulloso de Antar, nunca se erró en repeler las opiniones del rey de Solaris. Le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda a Antar, para aprobar sus pensamientos y reanudar la ruptura de su relación– "Te acompañare quiero estar contigo en ese momento, sea bueno o malo, Reima… ya sabré convencerlo. En fin es tarde, ya habrá mucho tiempo de hablar de todo" –sonrió dulcemente–

–"Si, que así sea hermano" –contestó el beneplácito con una palabra que deseaba hace muchos años decir–

_Mis ojos se cansaron de mirar cada noche a mi princesa, suspirando y soñando con el día que su amado príncipe de Solaris, Antar, llegara a su lado y contraer nupcias. Afortunadamente La Reina Serenity pensaba que era propio de su edad y claro su majestad Marama, Rey Lunar, era el más avisado, pues su amada hija llevaba desde la partida de Lexus unos aretes que realmente eran especiales. En esos momentos la reina no poseía total conocimiento de las costumbres universales, muy a pesar de su posición matriarcal, pues ella solo tenía en mente el cuidado de la Tierra y su propio planeta. Al final de cuentas, mi alteza Serena dejó de ser una niña, sosteniendo su carácter jovial, insolente, animado, despreocupado y risueño que no encajaba con las afinidades de su cargo._

_Esos días note a Sailor Pluto caminando de un lado a otro, tenía la sensación de conocer lo que ocurriría, ¿Qué cosa ocurriría? Pero ella solo embarró unas cuantas palabras a los Reyes, dictando con esmero que las próximas temporadas serían duras. Tonta Sailor del cambio, porqué me miraría a mí en esas marchas… tendría la preocupación algo que ver conmigo. Qué pensaba, amenazarme con esos luceros terracota. Ingenua, ni su poder de visión podría contra el poder de la evolución, mi dualidad y la metamorfosis. Me reí de ella y sus compañeras. Yo trabajaba a las orden de mi majestad y sí ellas interfiriesen con esas disposiciones no me comportaría indulgente con ninguna. Su excelencia Serena, es mi única regente. Instrucciones inquebrantables de la reina Serenity y el rey Marama. En fin… Desde los cielos la cuido y la protejo esperando el día en que sea reclamada a sus necesidades._

_Días después, unos invitados llegaron de improvisto. En los reflejos de mi espejo, que reflejaba todo lo que pasara en el imperio lunar, reconocí a uno de ellos, jamás olvidaría tan vanidosos ojos zafiro, y ese porte engreído, el tan esperado Principe por el que mi amada princesa sollozaba y a cada instante evocándolo. Al de cabellos azulados, el más callado del grupo, nunca le había visto, al igual que al pelinegro tan semejante al Príncipe Antar. El desconcierto mío atravesó al mirar a su compañero. Un pelirrojo de gemas escarlatas por ojos, por qué demonios me intimidaba, yo Sailor Demeter, la poderosa, la que no temía a nada. Amedrentada por un chiquillo rebelde y tosco. Sin embargo la emperatriz Serenity me convocó para dar formalidad a tan glorioso recibimiento. Formando filas con mis 'compañeras' de batalla._

– "Es un honor tenerlos aquí, Príncipes" –dispuso una bienvenida decorosa, en lo que como siempre a todo su hija llegaba tarde– "¡Oh! Aquí está entrando mi pequeña hija" –Rió profundamente, llenando el salón con calideces, mientras Antar ansioso agudizaba su vista para contemplar la llegada de la muchacha–

– "¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! Es que me quede dormida…" –con una sonrisa radiante iluminó el recinto, engrandeciendo la calidez. Trataba de alaciar un pliegue de su vestido, al pronunciar tan informales palabras lo que la distrajo de prestar la atención a los recién llegados. El príncipe de Solaris miró a la jovencita, era más hermosa y descuidada de cómo la recordaba, su rubor no pudo ocultarse ante todos los presentes… su amada y única princesa, después de largos y esperados momentos, era tangible y cercana–

–"Hija mía, estos jóvenes que vez aquí son príncipes de galaxias lejanas y ante nosotros esta el magnánimo príncipe de las galaxias" –un suave regaño, de Serenity, para que midiera sus modales. Serena dejo por la paz esa arruga irreparable, su madre pedía atención para los asistentes. Sus luceros giraron a ellos, imprudentes, como sí misma… ¡Él! Su amado y esperado amor, sus luceros zarcos, radiantes como el sol, lo delataban. Impulsiva corrió a sus brazos, olvidándose del resto, del universo entero–

– "¡Antar! ¡Antar! Has venido a cumplir tu promesa, sabía que solo tendría que esperar… mi amado Antar" –Ella lo abrazó en frenesí, ante las cuajadas miradas de todos los comensales, excluyendo a Sailor Demeter, a la que nunca se le había visto sonrisa… ni algo que se asemejara a esta, sin embargo en esos momentos lo hacía, cortamente pero lo hacía–

– "¡Bombón!" –¿Bombón? Que príncipe tan lépero, llamar así a su princesa, pero Demeter delimitó con su amenazante mirada cualquier palabra que las otras senshis pudieran decir– He venido por ti, para cumplir mi promesa, para casarme contigo…–se estremeció– "siempre y cuando tus honorables padres lo concedan"

– "¿Casarse?" –pregunto fúrico Lexus, tan solo un instante y separaría a la pareja de no ser por la intervención de Reima en murmurantes palabras–

– "Si quieres que nuestros esmeros se vean en el suelo y desgraciar la felicidad de tu maestro… hazlo" –simplemente era un sabio, El príncipe de Lexus admiraba a Antar, siempre fue como su hermano mayor, el que le enseño todo lo que sabía, quien lo escuchaba en su sufrimiento y trataba de llevarlo a un camino de responsabilidad y sensibilidad, tras los hechos atroces que hacía. Entonces el pelirrojo apretó sus dientes y cerró fuertemente sus puños–

– "Reyes de la luna, déjenme presentarles a mis compañeros–señaló por edades– Él es Reima el príncipe de Reimer, señores de inteligencia y sabiduría, Antar, su majestad de Solaris, mi hermano. Y su alteza él príncipe de príncipes Lexus" –después se arrodillo ante ellos– "cómo hermano mayor de el príncipe de Solaris, Antar. Yo Arian, Regente de las tierras de Samsara, pido la mano de su noble hija. La princesa Serena" –le hacía feliz el hecho de que su pequeño hermano hubiese elegido a una mujer cuya belleza radiara desde su interior e inocencia, no de la estética física–

–Serenity estaba confusa, su hija era aun muy joven, eso creía, pero su esposo pensaba todo lo contrario, por motivos que corrían en prisas. El tenia que aprovechar el ver casada a su retoño y entre ello con alguien que amara a sí que Marama respondió– "Así que tu eres el dueño de esos zarcillos de compromiso –suspiró en algría– Mi hija está muy contenta, como arrancarle esa brillante sonrisa que no veía desde nuestra ida a Lexus… Bienvenido seas a nuestra familia muchacho" –pero escondido en ese pretexto sus cavilaciones reaccionaron– _'moriré pronto, ya me he hecho muy viejo, estoy enfermo y cansado. Plutón me ha dicho en secreto que ha previsto los pocos meses de vida que me quedan… quiero que mi pequeña quede en manos de alguien que la haga feliz y la proteja'_–retomó el habla– "Bien que la boda se celebre en una semana. No más, no menos. Senshis, comiencen a ordenar los preparativos" –mandó con una gracia prescrita de contento–

Demasiado pronto, especulaban por el castillo. Entre tanto Serenity sintió una amargura al presuroso caso. Sería que era verdad lo que había escuchado al espiar en opaca etiqueta real, al reunirse su esposo en privacidad con la senshi del cambio. Que su amado señor moriría pronto. Era natural, para un hombre que no había nacido en ese mundo, que siquiera había tenido un cargo de la realeza, pero francamente debía reconocer que su vida llegaría al fin antes que ella. Su amor eterno condenaba una abrupta y reacia separación.

Mientras tanto un agrio pelirrojo repugnó el hecho.

– "¡Bah! Se conocerán mucho ¿no?, ¿qué tanto saben de ustedes mismos?, ¿qué les asegura su felicidad?" –Se cruzó de brazos, soportando su peso en unos pilares–

– "¿Conocer?" –Serena se aproximo al molesto muchacho, que rondaba por su edad, soltando de la mano a su prometido– "El amor es un sentimiento que llega sin previo aviso y sé que nuestras vidas serán dichosas. Mi corazón me lo dice"

– "¿_Amor? ¿Corazón?_ ¡Sí, claro! Luego que se te atraviese otro hombre, del cual te sientas mas _enamorada_, dejarás por seguro a mi Maestro" –agachó la cabeza cubriendo con su copete desequilibrado sus helados ojos rojos, total contraste de un llameante color–

–"¡Claro que no! Eres insensible o nadie se ha enamorado de ti, lo comprendo con ese carácter" –señalizó con su dedo índice agitándolo con esmero, sus gestos eran cómicos y tiernos ante los demás príncipes, agregándole que les causaba sorpresa que alguien se atreviera a enfrentar al amenazante Píncipe de Lexus… con la fama que se cargaba, ¡la jovencita no le temía!–

– "No tengo interés, juro por mi nombre que no me enamorare nunca" –caminó entre los pasillos del palacio para buscar las afueras y tomar aire fresco, pero Antar agregó la puesta que realizó en Samsara–

– "Si no mas recuerdo, apostaste tu soltería, JA… cuando me dé cuenta yo mismo te arrastrare al altar" –jubilosamente impactó su puño contra la palma de su mano, deseaba darle al traste tantas jornadas de entredichos que asumía su alumno, comentarios de _'si ella no te ama' 'eran unos niños' 'búscate a una que si exista' 'ya ha de amar a otro' _y una larga lista de etcéteras–

– "Eso no lo verán nunca tus ojos. Maestro Antar" –Recorrió la antesala, pasando frente a Demeter, la que no conseguía contener el aliento y lo miraba al punto de entrecruzarle gélidas barreras– "¿Que me vez mujer?" –encuadró sus luceros rojizos en los amatistas de la Sailor de la dualidad– "¿Además de estática eres muda?" –pero ella no respondió– "Mujer idiota" –salió de la sala–

Tres días pasaron, la pareja, aunque su contacto permanecía suprimido, estaba contenta. Luego el mismo padre de Serena, esa noche, les dejo andar por los jardines del castillo para que entablaran sus pensamientos reprimidos.

– "Te busqué por todas la lunas… pero el destino me llevo nuevamente a ti" –en relajada espiración abrazo con fuerza a su hermosa dama–

– "Antar, yo presentía que cumplirías tu promesa" –iluminados luceros celestes llenaron de felicidad– "¡Te amo Antar!"

– "Yo también te amo" –elevó el rostro de la joven, entretejiéndose ambos en sus reflejos, esperando darle lo que una vez le regalo su primer beso con reservas e inocencia, los cálidos labios de su futura esposa, superaban cualquier exquisitez que hubiese probado en la vida, de nuevo el elixir del amor premiaba su fidelidad al colapsar ambas bocas… el momento se envolvía en auras platinadas y bronceadas, auras que encalaban todo el palacio y sumergían en rosadas mejillas al par de enamorados– "¿Bombón? ¿No tienes miedo?" –la miró con extrañesa–

– "No se te quita la maña ¿he?" –refiriéndose por supuesto a su alias– "No, casarme contigo no me da miedo, me llena de felicidad"

– "No me refería a eso… si no a la araña que está en tu cabeza" –apuntó al insecto–

–"¡¡¡WAAAAA!!! ¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡Quítamela!" –manoteaba desesperada, moviendo exageradamente su cuello para quitarse al animal–

–"Si te mueves demasiado, no podré sacarla" –le golpeteó aventando al arácnido a alguna parte del jardín, después ella se echó a llorar. Él admiraba el alma de niña que poseía, su fortaleza ante adversidades magnas y su debilidad en simplezas, ese carácter lo mantenía recluido ante serena– "Eres tan dulce y tierna como un bombón… Bombón" –nuevamente ató sus labios a los de ella, en ternura soberbia, acariciando el hermoso rostro de su prometida, consolando su susto–

_Vaya que era para mí un derroche de inentendibles muestras de afecto, vigilaba a mi monarca, para proteger su quietud y felicidad. Pero ese hombre, se entrecruzo en mis guardias._

– "¿Te gusta espiar a la gente? Mudita" –ojeó fríamente a la sailor–

– "Tiene miedo de quedarse solo, me refiero a que su _Maestro_ lo abandone" –respondió a su contraparte controlando sus convulsiones, él otro rabiaba sobre las palabras ciertas, lógicamente no demostraría su 'temor'– "Con todo respeto, alteza de Lexus. Debe saber que la vida tiene sus procesos naturales, deje de ser un perrito sin dueño ni propósito" –estaba a salvo, ya había desquitado su enfado por postularle un aspecto desconocido y chocante de ella–

–"¡Bruja estúpida!" –la sostuvo del brazo, zarandeándola. Luego de mirar la expresión de terror de su víctima, extendió una sonrisa repleta de placer, que desbordaba también en sus ojos fuego liquido, le estaba ganando– "¡Ah! Miran nada mas, ¿qué nunca te ha tocado ningún hombre?" –usó su típico sonsonete de seductor, estrellándola a la pared, mientras ella se conservaba pálida, más de lo que su rosto albino podía producir– ¿Quieres probar? –esposo las manos de la mujer con las suyas propias, asiéndolas al costado de ella, posteriormente recorrió el frío cuello de la lozana mujer, dejándola sumida en un estrés aturdidor–

– "Esto no funciona conmigo" –se repuso al sentir el coraje emerger de sus adentros, pero prosiguió cada palabra con el mismo cántico seco– "Intenta amortiguar el amor con el placer. Sí que es un perdedor"

– "¡Lexus! ¡Imbécil!, hasta cuándo detendrás tus impulsos sexuales…" –la voz sonó de lo más familiar, al igual que el tono– "Disculpe usted a mi hermano señorita"

– Dameter, aprovecho la distracción para continuar con su tarea, no sin antes vengarse de la ofensiva que recibió– "Yo no era la que espiaba, es mi trabajo, sin embargo el fisgón que deseaba entrometerse era otro. Si es su hermano, princesa, sugiero que lo ate a un árbol." –fría como el hielo desterró sus palabras, haciendo temblar el contexto de Lexus y la hermana parecía divertirse con la recomendación–

– "No sería mala idea, desafortunadamente éste es una bestia en celo" –carcajeó mirando irse a aquella mujer, la Sailor de la evolución, dualidad y metamorfosis–

– "¡Esa maldita perra me las pagara!" –recordó, entonces, que estaba por ahí su herman– "¡Hey tú!, a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?"–

– "Vengo a la boda de mi mejor amigo" –sonrió–

– "¿Te creeré?" –la miró en dudas–

– "En esta galaxia hay una Sailor que cuida las puertas del tiempo, si todo sale bien pediremos la autorización de los Reyes de la Luna para traer a Dimando" –la segunda causa de su ingreso al reino lunar se develó–

– "Y Hávarður no tiene el poder suficiente para hacer su trabajo" –renegó aun entre los aires anteriores–

– "No. Y lo sabes, apenas puede clarificar cosas del futuro, Kakyuu esta en oraciones profundas y despertara en luego, los demás llegaron, deben andar por ahí con sus etiquetas presentando sus saludos, en cuanto a Neherenia la recogeremos en unos meses, sus padres quieren que tenga un poco mas de edad" –suspiró, acariciando el cabello de Lexus–

– "¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Te contagió algo ese monje? –apartándose de sus cariños, dado al escalofrió maternal que recorrió su cuerpo–

– "Con ese carácter no conseguirás esposa, ¿quién podría aguantarte? ¿Qué harías sin mi?" –fue muy irónica–

– "Hablas como si te fueras a morir o a perder con un novio. Las mujeres son unas locas, jamás las entenderé"–

_Los días pasaron. En ese lapso Reima y Arian fueron a la Tierra, para citarse con Endymion, para su sorpresa él estaba muy resguardado por sus cuatro guardianes, los reyes celestiales. Un hombre solo que gobernaba toda ese extraño planeta azul. Al final de cuentas lograron una breve entrevista, pero Endymion no podía salir de su gobierno, les pidió un poco de tiempo, la situación que vivía sus tierras era de suma delicadeza. Tendrían que esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran. La sabiduría y la reencarnación partieron con algo de contrariedad, todo estaba dando topes a sus planes. Desde Neherenia hasta Dimando, ahora no contarían con Endymion. Mi reina me solicitó, la vi del todo nerviosa, trataba de no mirarme, juzgaba un rencor en sus expresiones faciales, uno asía mí, pero dentro de mi protocolo se situaba impertinente hacer cuestiones, se debían cumplir las reglas… Esa fue la que menos espere._

– "Hace tiempo que no duermes, quiero que desde hoy te tomes un descanso Sailor Demeter" –escondía un asomo de incertidumbre a palabras que no completaban esa frese. El real porqué–

– "¡Sí mi Reina! Sera como usted mande"–

_Era de noche, la noche anterior a la boda de la princesa Serena, entre los pasillos percaté a esa princesa tomando el aire fresco a solas. Un hombre se apareció tras ella, tratando de robar su atención, noté enseguida el tono hostil y frívolo del contrincante, hostigando a la futura esposa de Antar. No me preocupaba, aquel infeliz, pero estuve siguiendo sus movimientos lentamente._

–"¿Estás segura?" –se colocó tras Serena, la que dio un saltito al asustarse–

–"¡Lexus!, me asustaste" –tocó su pecho en alivio, mirando la Tierra por un momento más, viró su rostro, aquel espectro azul adorno sus hermosas facciones, haciendo resplandecer sus luceros celestes en orante platino–

– El pelirrojo se sonrojó, el dulce destello lunar de la futura mujer de su maestro lo había hipnotizado, su corazón se aceleraba… El embrujó de la princesa había quebrantado su propio orgullo. Desvió su mirada al suelo– "¡Tsk! ¡Podrías dejar de poner cara de boba!"

– "No tengo otra, je, je. ¡lo siento!" –se rascó la cabeza– "Todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo. Mi mamá, papá, las inners, las outers, Luna, Artemis y ahora tú. Contestare lo de siempre. Sí, soy feliz." –Pausó un momento– "No voy a quitarte a Antar, lo juro" –levantó su mano derecha extendiéndola– "Te lo tomare prestado la eternidad" –sonrió de su broma, pero esa dulce y risueña mueca, captó nuevamente su atención proporcionándole, al acido chico, un tímido rubor, que no pudo evadir– "Espero que algún día puedas comprobar el amor por ti mismo. Me pondré muy contenta y no dejare que Antar te arrastre al altar. Es una decisión que personalmente debes tomar. Eres un buen chico, ¿lo ves? Únicamente que quieres esconder tus sentimientos bajo una coraza de acero" – La ingenuidad había desaparecido. Aunque sus palabras sonaban sencillas, eran brillantes. Entonces ella se acerco a él y beso la mejilla del muchacho– "Me voy a dormir, no te preocupes lo cuidare muy bien" –desapareció entre los pasillos del castillo del astro lunar, dejando a Lexus sin palabras–

_Podía mirar a Lexus caer de rodillas, enmarañándose el cabello al darse jalones en inconsciencia y falto raciocinio. Golpeó al piso sin fuerzas, como si aquella mujer se las hubiera quitado. Oía sus cuestionamientos '¿Quién era esa princesa de la Luna? ¿Por qué demonios le había atraído con tal inocencia?' En verdad podía tragarme su angustia, un sentimiento muy desagradable. Los seres humanos siempre estaban llenos de ellos, de los sentimientos. Esos días había experimentado ira y angustia. Mi parte autómata de deshelaba. Un impulso improvisto me haló a donde yacía aquel hombre, tratando de recoger los pedazos de su afligido espíritu_.

– "No se confunda. Es la virtud de mi princesa emanar el amor por todos sus poros. Fascinar a los que la miran de cerca, en esos momentos escuetos." –le argumentaba desabrida, pero él no le respondió– "No se confunda. Debo añadir que es la primera que le trata con compasión y sensibilidad, debió remover alguna capa de sarro en su crudeza"

– "Entrometida habladora. Largo de aquí" –desganadamente la corrió–

_Un mareo muy extraño comenzó invadir mi cuerpo, mi mente se nublo por completo… todo quedo en Silencio. En total quietud… música maravillosa para mis oídos._

_Luego de unos instantes miré a mí alrededor. Un lugar desolado, vacio, donde un pequeño ruido engrandeció taladrándome la cabeza... en mezcladas voces de mujer y hombre… _

"_Sailor Demeter, te elijo a ti para mis propósitos"_

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Soy la contienda…"_

"_No puedo servir a quien no es mi rey"_

"_Demeter… lo único que debes hacer es proteger a la princesa Serena, pase lo que pase. Morirás. Pero tu sacrificio no será en vano, por que cuando reencarnes recompensare tu valor y esfuerzo. Por ahora reactivare lo que he suprimido…"_

"_¿Suprimido? ¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_El futuro… nuestro futuro"_

_La voz se alejo, dejándome un enorme dolor en el pecho, concebía todos los dolores mundanos… era un abrupto total, una herida punzante sin lesiones, era un grado espantoso de sentimientos acumulados. Siempre he pensado que ese sueño era mero cansancio. Pero fue la llave que abrió la llama retenida, descongelante a mi eterna temporada invernal. Por fin mis ojos se abrieron agudizando la habitación. Un recinto en lo total desconocido, mi cabello olía a limpio y mi cuerpo se sentía fresco, mis ropas no eran propias a la estampa de una mujer, mucho menos al de una senshi. Una camisa de caballero… mi cuerpo tiritó, ante unas gemas rojas de vientos escarchados que me miraban atentamente a un lado._

– "Hay formas menos torpes de seducir a un hombre" –seductoramente se acercó a ella dejándola bajo él–

– "¿Se…du…cir?" –confundida, sin respuestas y su rostro polveado en grana, ¿era posible acto de un hechizo?–

– "Podría cobrarme todo lo que me debes" –trenzó una despiadada sonrisa, locuras y perversidades pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo–

_Sentí miedo, temía a aquel hombre, odiaba ser reflejada por sus gélidos vitrales rubí. La desfortuna comenzaba. Como niña ingenua salí huyendo, pero él me apretó de la muñeca. ¿qué era lo que me había pasado? No debía sentir emociones de pavor. Fui creada para ser inquebrantable._

– "Eres una desagradecida, ayer hervías en calentura… no pienses mal, baje tu fiebre con un baño, pero tu ridículo trajecito desapareció"

En la alcoba de la Princesa de la Luna.

Serena se encontraba emocionada, nerviosa y feliz. Soñó toda su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su juventud el momento que su príncipe de ojos zafiro la llevaría al altar. Por la mañana había recibido un hermoso ramo de bodas, de rosas blancas, su vestido albo y en volantines destacaba finas piedras cristalinas, tenía mangas caídas que permitían dejar a la desnudes sus hombros y un ligero escote en 'V', la prenda entallaría su cintura. Después de ducharse se colocó el atuendo de bodas, con ayuda de las Inners, quienes sonreían al mirar lo hermosa que lucía su Princesa.

En la alcoba del Príncipe del Sol.

Atar lucía ya su traje de caballero, era de color carmesí, con unas barras recargadas en sus hombros, asemejando su aspecto al de un coronel. Se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, parecía descontento con su cabello, que peinó un centenar de causes. Por la mañana recibió una capa de gala matrimonial negra, que posteriormente uso para complementar su atuendo, enlazándola con una rosa roja. Sus nervios no lo traicionarían, su placidez relucía en su imborrable sonrisa… Se miró nuevamente al espejo, pero esta vez detalló un cálido reflejo inconsciente, su amada bombón, quien en dos días no había visto. Él desde que pudo tener libertades, recorrió las galaxias que pudo buscando los rumores de una princesa de la luna. Desde que era niño soñó con el encuentro y el momento perfecto para hacerla su esposa. Junto a él sus fieles guardianes, colmados de dicha al saber que su noble majestad, al fin sentaría cabeza.

De flores blancas estaba cubierta la recepción. Los invitados eran pocos, entre ellos los príncipes del congreso de las majestades y las senshis que portaban vestidos de noche, escasas ocasiones tenían la oportunidad de lucir algo más que su uniforme. En el altar estaba el padre de Serena, mirando entusiasmado el contorno níveo que proporcionaba cada adorno, percibiendo los aromas florales, y en conclusión a su futuro yerno. Antar, jugaba con uno de los broches de la manga de su saco, estaba desesperado. A los pocos minutos, los músicos interpretaron una dulce melodía, que secundaba la entrada de aquella que desde niña lo había enamorado. Su sorpresa recubrió a su mirada, relumbraba en belleza divina, haciendo palidecer la imagen y la esencia de las ahora pobres flores. Caminó hacia el altar para juntos permanecer hasta que la ceremonia diera fin. Las respuestas fueron recubiertas siempre con un sí y sus votos adornos cubiertos de amor, entendimiento, compromiso y perennidad.

– "Ante el poder que me confiere como Rey de la Luna, uno a ambos para la eternidad" – La agradable voz madura del padre de Serena finiquitó con la celebración nupcial–"Ahora puedes besarla hijo"

Antar acarició suavemente la faz de su esposa, era un despertar del que era acompañado junto a ella… Serena de la Luna, inocente, optimista, soñadora, distraída y siempre animosa y bella se reflejaba en sus zafiros despampanantes. Sarena imitó el rito de su esposo, llenándolo de un mimo dulce. Era una realidad firme, en la cual caminaba junto a él… Antar, el orgulloso, alegre y jovial hombre que se proyectaba en sus joyas celestes. Ambos enlazaron el momento con un beso que parecía alejarlos del mundo. Minutos mas tarde los comensales se entregaron a disfrutar el banquete y la festividad que obsequiaban los reyes de la luna en honor de la alianza de sus hijos. Las piezas musicales llevaron a varios al escenario, que estaba en una parte de los jardines, junto al lago. Realmente Antar era un espectacular danzador, luciendo sus corteses pasos con su mujer.

–"Yo… que vergüenza…" –decía la hermosa rubia, alteza lunar, a su marido indicándole que bailaba muy mal–

–"Mi amada Serena, eso no importa, solo acurrúcate a mi pecho y déjame ser yo quien guie tus paso" –la apegó a su cuerpo, ayudándole a flotar ante la música–

_Contemple cada movimiento de mis nuevos monarcas, no asistí a la ceremonia, pero puedo asegurar que fue de lo mas hermosa… me escondí entre los pilares para no ser advertida, aun guardaba esa explosión en mi interior. Noté prontamente que mis adentros se mecían al compás de tan excelsas interpretaciones musicales… Al saborear la felicidad del sol y la luna. No podía dejarme abatir por ello. Preferí volver a la soledad de mi planeta y dormir como había ordenado mi reina. Pero al caminar por los pasillos tope con alguien de cabellos fuego._

– "¿Aún con tu traje de Senshi? ¡Ya sé no tienes algo bonito que ponerte!" – su agresivo comportamiento se pausó al encontrarse frente a una situación aristocrática– "Corramos a mi alcoba, debo tener alguno por ahí que te luzca esplendido" –la tomó de la mano pero Demeter la contuvo–

– "Lo siento Princesa de Lexus, estoy en servicio" –pero el jalón fue más tosco dejando claro que no admitiría un no por respuesta–

La fiesta caldeaba en júbilos, llenando de emociones a todos aquellos, en ánimo profundo de compartir una buena danza. Antar presento a su mujer al resto de las majestades que no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerla.

– "Señora, quede de mi como su mas humilde servidor" –el castaño de coquetos ojos verdes beso su mano, pensaba que esos ojos azul cielo nunca se le olvidarían– "Soy Sigvard de Melodiam, personalmente me encargue de la selección melódica"

– Uno de los hombre monto caravana tocando su pecho al lado del corazón para saludar a Serena, dejando pequeños mechones de su cabello cobrizo descendieran de su frente– "Es todo un placer mi Lady. Me presento ante usted, Hávarður de Duša"

– "Mi nombre es Eideard, provengo de Aryanê" –bajó levemente su cabeza en pleno de cortesía. El joven era de cabellos pardos, moreno y con ojos platinados–

– "¿Han visto a Exail y a Lexus?, esos locos, siempre buscan la manera de escaparse de estas concurrencias" –Antar rió al borde de la carcajada–

– "Si fuera posible estaría a millones de años Luz de aquí maestro, ¡maldito traje!, me pica del cuello" –Lexus parecía molesto, pero hecho sus ojos a varias partes del lugar buscando a su hermana. Pudo divisar a lo lejos una cabeza fuego, que halaba a alguien, después señaló al lugar– "Ahí está por quien llorabas"

– "Tu hermana es muy guapa, Lexus" –los ojos de Sigvar vaguearon para examinarla, en tanto Eideard apretaba su báculo–

– "¿Quién es la dama tan hermosa que la acompaña?" –prontamente preguntó Arian, el terminante gusto por la mujer de cabellera violeta oscura suelta, dejó perplejo a Antar, puesto que su hermano se caracterizaba por ser un joven reservado y poco interesado en las mujeres, en esa ocasión sus ojos azul verdes dieron vuelcos de pies a cabeza a la joven, que llevaba un vestido negro terciopelo, entallado, straple y con aberturas a los costados, zapatos de tacón altos recubiertos en razo. Era muy sencillo, pero no necesito mas para captar la atención del Príncipe de la reencarnación. Serena se emociono lo suficiente y contestó el cuestionamiento de él.

– "¡Wow! Demeter, la primera vez que la veo sin su traje de Senshi"–

–"Mi hermana es muy bruta para maquillar a alguien"–conocía ya bien a su hermana, sabía que arrastraría hasta el más inocente al mismo infierno, corrompiendo su ingenuidad(N/A: Estoy con Lexus… pervirtió al pobre Eideard _ _U el santo y exinmaculado) – "Parece payaso" –sin embargo sus palabras contradecían rotundamente a sus pensamientos–

– "¡Vamos querido!" –La princesa de la luna jaló el brazo de su esposo y de el hermano de él, ambos no pusieron objeción– "Yo te la presentare personalmente Arian"

– "Permítanme acompañarlos, sacaré a bailar a Exail" –Sigvard caminaba tras ellos–

– "Ire antes que mi hermana haga algo estúpido y comience de casamentera"

–"Lexus… ¿estás interesado también?" –Articuló Sigvard, para comenzar el pique–

– "Ni hablar, andas figurando cosas." –alardeó metiendo las manos a su pantalón corte traje, algo que le gusto bastante–

– "Los brillos de la juventud" –Reima suspiro profundamente dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos negros a Eideard, cuando todos habían dejado el círculo y solo quedaban ellos dos– "Arian y Lexus se ven interesado en esa Senshi… y Sigvard ira en conquista de Exail, ¿no te preocupa?"

– "No te entiendo" –el moreno entrecerró sus ojos, eludiendo la acotación. Reima el inteligente y sabio se daba cuenta perfectamente de las cosas que pasaban, en su entorno, ciertamente prefería intervenir cuando las situaciones podrían causar trifulcas entre el equipo–

_La noche parecía un cumulo de emociones, gente riendo y brindando por el grandioso motivo. En cuanto a mi me sentía de lo mas incomoda, La princesa Exail, que decir de esa mujer y su carisma suspicaz y travieso. Intente escaparme de ella, pero era como huir de una jauría asesina de leones. Determinada a volverme a ir, vi venir a mi amada Princesa, mi postura fue firme y prepare mis oídos para que me salvaran de esa estadía, pidiéndome que regresara a mis funciones. Desafortunadamente…_

– "¡Que linda te ves!" –La princesa de la luna tomo las manos de Demeter, señalando el gusto que le daba–

– "Jamás como usted su majestad" –su tono renuente se desvanecía, Demeter comenzaba a sentir sus palabras–

– "Señorita, Me honraría fuese mi pareja de baile" –Sus ojos mar se prendaron en la Scout de la Dualidad–

– "¡Lo siento señor estoy en servicio!" –

– "No lo está" – Serena la empujó hacia él–

_Podía ver a Exail rechazando la invitación de Sigvard y yendo junto a Eideard. A los guardias del príncipe del sol empatizando con Mercury y Venus. A mí en los brazos cálidos y fuertes de Arian, que me hicieron sentir tranquilidad y a lo lejos A los recién casado huyendo de la multitud… para quedarse solos en la oscuridad de su habitación._

_Pasaron más de tres meses, la maravillosa felicidad de la unión se percibía en los aires. Su majestad Serenity me despertó unos días atrás para cuidar de la princesa, después del fallecimiento del Rey Marama, el que murió dichoso y pidió a sus súbditos que se sintieran contentos, pues él se iba repleto de dicha al ver que todo lo que había labrado junto a su esposa era realmente más de lo que esperaba, que su hija era un rayo y que además sabía que un nuevo Rey podría llenar el vacío que dejaba. Hacía una semana que el Príncipe del Sol central partió para afinar detalles en su planeta, Exail y Eideard fueron por Neherenia, Sigvard y Hávarður por la pequeña Kakyuu para al final reunirse aquí, en la Luna. Los que prefirieron quedarse a probar suerte con Endymion Fueron Reima Arian y Lexus. Ellos pensaban que fácilmente ayudarían con los problemas del Príncipe terrenal, pero él se mostró orgulloso, pidiéndoles que no se inmiscuyeran en su mundo._

_Yo continuaba con esos mareos y cansancios, pero mi Princesa estaba a igual grado que el mío. Vomitaba por los pasillos, des apetecía la comida, desfallecía y sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas en la noche… Siempre pensé que era un tipos de mal contagioso y que yo le había engendrado en ella sin embargo el día que mi príncipe regreso observe detenidamente una escena de amor._

– "Antar ¿has vuelto?" –Serena se lanzó a los brazos de su amado–

– "¿Qué no me ves aquí?" –bromeando en su tono arrogante, el ojiazul correspondió al enlazamiento de su mujer–

– "Estoy embarazada" –Se ruborizó–

– "¡Ah! No te preocupes, no tienes porque avergonzart…" –Pensó torpemente el príncipe que se refería a un momento bochornoso, no obstante la mirada de su esposa confirmó la revelación. Padre, se convertiría en padre. Su sonrisa kilométrica iluminó por completo la sala – "¡Oh! ¡Santo Universo! ¿Voy a ser papá?

– "Te lo estoy diciendo, ¡qué sí!" –La luna beso al príncipe, emprendió unos saltitos y grito emocionada–

– "¡No hagas eso!, Podría afectar a nuestra hija"–la cargo en sus brazos–

– "¿y si es niño?"–

_La discusión fue meramente un momento gracioso, desde si era varón o hembra, hasta el nombre que llevarían. Adempero deje de disfrutar esos instantes al sentir como mi cuerpo se helaba y mi cabeza caía en fuegos… un presentimiento, podía ver más allá de las fronteras de este satélite. Dos figuras que clarearon._

_*===_

– "_Están aquí… saquemos a la Princesa Neherenia del palacio"– colocó a la pequeña bebé en brazos de su acompañante de ojos platinos–_

– "_Tomemos el camino derecho y…" –unas filosas garras se ensamblaron en el cuerpo de su compañera pelirroja, que fungía de escudo protector para él y la pequeñuela– "¡Exail!"_

– "_Vete… de aquí… imbécil, yo me… encargare de ellos" –declinó un poco su cuerpo, para recobrar fuerzas y desencajarse de su opresor, haciendo majestuosa pirueta, para caer a un lado de Eideard– "¡Que te largues monje estúpido!"_

– "_¡Debo curarte!" –sostenía con fuerza a la bebe, ventajosamente la dulzura dormía en sueño pesado–_

– "_Ja, esta mierda no acabará con migo" –Pateó a la figura, dejándola en el suelo, rayos de fuego blanco que emanaron de sus manos se extendieron en la bestia, achicharrándola– "Te lo dij…" –en contestación un hombre de rostro ensombrecido atravesó su pecho con un filamento de esporas, que prontamente se extendieron en el cuerpo de la Pelirroja ojos dorados, tendiéndola en el suelo escombresido– _

– "_¡Exail!" –improvisó un barrera protectora, ensartando su báculo en el suelo y evitar cualquier daño– "¿Quién eres?"_

–_La voz profunda y ronca de aquel ente con forma humana, que levitaba desde las alturas respondió– "Soy Anthrax, uno de los tres Príncipes de la organización de Kiimsah, matamos a algunos de sus aliados en advertencia. Aunque sus hijos continúan en la campaña de encontrar y salvar a la princesa del Universo" –se preservo calmado– "Nosotros sabemos muchas cosas, entre ellas el paradero la Princesa… la mataremos, ténganlo por seguro… Esto es solo una advertencia" –El hombre desapareció entre la neblinas espesas, finalizando su estadía con dulce frase– "Pobre mujer, tan hermosa que era"_

–_Eideard movió su bastón en óvalos sobre Exail, realizando una y otra vez conjuros de curación los cuales no surtieron efecto– "¡Imposible!"_

– "_Sabia que no eras tan bueno… por eso siempre has sido un Idiota" –las esporas recorrían su cuerpo destrozándolo lentamente– "Dile a Lexus que me largue con otro hombre, así le cayó la boca…" –el halito de vida que la mantenía en ese plano tras el dolor resbalaba en su tunante carácter fuerte, su orgullo y mirarse en los ojos plata de su único amor– _

– "_Exail… te amo" – sus ojos plata se fundieron en lágrimas lastimosas, mirando desaparecer a Exail en polvorines–_

– "_te… amo…. Eideard" _

_===*_

_Los fragmentos de aquella mujer me destrozaron en pedazos, sentía vértigo y rodé por las escaleras, unas manos suaves me socorrieron, en lo que sus luceros aguamarina trataban de reanimarme._

– "¡Demeter!, ¡Demeter! Reacciona" –la estrujaba sosamente para que despertara, sin dejar de mirarla embobado, su enamoramiento hacía la guerrera fue especial–

– "Estoy bien Príncipe Arian" –reincorporándose definió el final de las escaleras, para recorrer hasta el frente de ellas y darse cuenta que otro andaba por ahí–

– "¿Sigues enferma?" –comentó el pelirrojo acercándose– "¿Mis atenciones no fueron suficientes?" –alzó un toque de guerra contra el príncipe de la reencarnación, aceptando el duelo tirado al aire por Lexus" –

– "Yo…" –Algo la interrumpió–

_Estruendosos relámpagos que impactaban los suelos, acometían sobre la Luna, Dos seres causantes, sin piedad ensuciaban sus manos con sangre inocente. Los Senshis estaban ya para proteger y salvaguardar, pero esos seres eran fuertes, en suma de lo que pensaban, dejándolas en el suelo en inconsciencia. La reina de la Luna intentó usar el cristal de plata, pero corrió con el mismo destino._

_A lo Pronto Antar, Lexus, Arian y Reima salieron a contraatacar, exhibiendo sus poderes. Antar me encomendó el cuidado de su esposa, la que lloraba sin parar, Él mismo, nuevo Rey de la Luna, le prometió que regresaría salvo. _

– "¡Vamos! No podemos quedarnos aquí… tengo que ir a lado de Antar" –

– "Princesa es mejor que se quede junto a mí" –Demeter la abrazó tratando de darle paciencia y consuelo– "No es bueno para su estado"

_Los sonidos de gritos desgarradores, el olor acido a sangre y cuerpos destrozados, la vibración de los impactos… la conjunción me estremecía, pero trate de tomar valor para reconfortar a mi señora. La extenuación me debatió por minutos, pero mis ojos se ensombrecieron rubricando la visión del ser misterioso…_

"_Ha llegado tu momento, los finales de tu vida y el génesis de la nueva. Mi propia no tengas temor, es el momento en que te otorgue algo de mi poder…"_

"_Si eres tan Magnánimo, baja de tus rincones y ayudanos"_

"_No tengo cuerpo… mi alma esta partida en tres pedazos… La ayuda la estoy dando en ti Demeter."_

_Abrí los ojos para descubrirme tendida en el suelo, la habitación estaba desocupada y la puerta abierta. Entendí con claridad lo que pasaba, así que me levante en súbito para ir a la escena de la batalla. Los asombros del acontecimiento escaldaron mi responsabilidad. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Por qué deje que el desvanecimiento del desviado enfoque turbara mi misión de resguardar a mi señora? ¡Maldita sea!_

_La calina bifurcaba el palacio lunar de el campo de batalla. Eran demasiado jóvenes y sus poderes inmaduros para combatirlos. Mi piel palideció al ver al príncipe Reima yaciendo en el aterrado suelo, muerto. Las Altezas Arian y Lexus maniobraban para proteger al Príncipe Antar, quien sostenía a su amada en brazos, ella cubría su vientre herido, en orlas de desmayarse, él tenía un fragmento afilado de roca incrustado en su pecho y sus pies arrasados en sangre, signo total de que fue arrastrado y luego corrió para atravesarse y salvar de la muerte de su esposa… Las nauseas recorrieron mi estomago, culpándome de mi irresponsabilidad, en aumento al escuchar a mis monarcas._

–"Antar… Mi amado príncipe" –se encogió mas ante el cuerpo de su esposo– "¡moriremos…!" –La única mano que protegía su herida, destapó el secreto del golpe, mostrándome un hoyo negro, donde se podía mirar el vació y la segura muerte de su primogénito–

–"¡¿Serena?!" –la miró alarmado, besándola para calmar su preocupación– "Nunca mientras esté vivo y aún así regresaría del mismo infierno para protegerte"

_Luna y Artemis se aproximaron a la pareja, tratando de auxiliarlos. Sin miramientos me uní a Lexus y a Arian._

– "Demeter, este no es lugar apropiado para ti" –Arian se colocó delante de ella–

– "¡Tengo que luchar!" –Dijo ella fieramente–

– "¡No seas terca!" –Lexus jaló a la senchi del brazo, para lanzarla al empedrado, pero ella objetó la orden–

_La situación fue extremada, al escuchar a la gata gritar… "¡EL PRINCIPE ANTAR A MUERTO!" La distracción de La alteza de la reencarnación tuvo como resultado el desmembramiento de su cuerpo, explotando en pocos pedazos ante las agiles manos de uno de los combatientes. Ese ente llevaba una máscara marfil en la cara, sin ninguna imagen, sus cabellos verdes se extendían a su cintura y su cuerpo delgado vestía con traje gris, comenzaba a dirigirse a la Princesa de la Luna. En tanto el otro ente flotante, solo observaba, era similar al anterior, pero su pelo era corto y de tono amarillo chillante. Eso fue determinante. No permitiría que nadie volviera hacer daño a mi Princesa. Así que lo afronte, extendiendo mis manos, en señal de no dejarle dar un paso más._

– "¡Quítate mujer!, No has visto ya suficiente… no deseamos derramar más sangre de inocentes" –Su voz femenina y gruesa rezumbaba en los huecos del palacio–

– "¡JAMÁS!" –Contestó Demeter, temblando del coraje–

– "Contigo no es el problema, tú eres únicamente un peón. Hazte a un Lado y déjame matar a esa rubia" –su tono era sereno, sus intenciones claras–

– "¡No! ¡Lárguense!" – afirmó Lexus hecho furia contrarrestándola cun soplo de su fuego negro–

_De los cielos el ser flotante recibía a otros dos, hablaban cosas… que mis oídos no pudieron escuchar. Me distraje por un segundo y en lo pronto estaba en el suelo mal herida, junato a Lexus y a mi princesa, ella sostenía en su regazo al príncipe, mientras tanto el par de gatos impugnaban para sacar a la Princesa Serena del lugar y el enemigo había pausado su ataque._

– "¡Serena! ¡Princesa! ¡Con un demonio!" –Lexus trató de reanimar a la mujer– "Resguárdese en palacio" –Cuando terminó esas palabras pérdida de sangre hicieron caer en un desmayo a Serena–

– "Todo ha terminado… –miró al suelo, destellando de rabia ante el tercio de cadáveres, uno descuartizado– "Yo moriré majestad… pero al menos podré salvarla a ella" – apretó sus puños–

– "¿Qué dices? ¿Estás demente Demeter?" –Lexus se acerco a la senshi, quien parecía un bulto, la asió para levantarla y mirar su cara– "¿Cómo pretendes?

_Mi vista tornó borrosa, muchas cosas se atravesaron en mi mente y dije unas vagas mensajes._

– "¡Ahora lo comprendo!" –Acarició el rostro de Lexus, se levantó dejándole pasmado– "olvidaran tanto como yo desee…"

_Solo recuerdo que volteé mí vista al cielo, luces resplandecientes, vi luces resplandecientes, pareció que con mis manos encerré a los cuatro desterrándolos de esté cosmos y enseguida… la oscuridad._

_--- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

El espejo que sostenía Demeter reflejaba vapores tornasoles. Los príncipes miraron por un lapso de una hora a Usagi y Seiya con las miradas pañosas, siquiera tuvieron participación en los recuerdo. Al mismo paso que se clarificaban sus ojos azules el espejo se esparcía en el viento.

Seiya miró a la par que Usagi lo veía. Sus cuerpos tiritaban estupefactos. La pesadez se acobijo en sus hombros.

– "La decisión es de ustedes mis monarcas" –La Sailor les dio la espalda en indicación de retirada–

– "¿Quién eres?" –Preguntó Usagi refiriéndose a su identidad secreta–

– "¡Descúbralo!" –se esfumo entre la respuesta–

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**¿Qué reacción tendrán Usagi y Seiya después de reanimar sus recuerdos?**_

_**¿La identidad de Sailor Demeter se revelará?**_

_**¿Cuál será la reacción de Mamoru hacia su hijo?**_

_**¿Será capaz el amor de Usagi y Mamoru traspasar las confesiones del pasado?**_

_**¿Se sabrá esto en el próximo capítulo…?**_

_**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. (-.-U dejen Revs, neta que me animan)**_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**_


	7. Antes de los diecisiete

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_ESTOY DE FESTEJO… CON EL CAPÍTULO PASADO LLEGAMOS A LAS 100 PAGINAS DEL FANFIC ^,^_

_Y para celebrar un obsequio. (Pásense a mí perfil para mirar los enlaces que ya he puesto un millón de veces) _

_¡AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS POR SOPORTARME TANTAS PÁGINAS!_

_**Esta vez será un cap relajado. Un beso y un abrazo a todos.**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron (**_intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible_**)**

**Selene-silk**

**megumisakura**

**malkav-iztli**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Serenalucy**

**chikita22bkou**

**drixx**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Mizuki-chan24**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

– "¿Qué es Demeter? Luna" –Júpiter daba ruletas de miradas entre Luna, Artemis y las Outers–

– "No es qué, si no quién" –entonó lúgubremente, deslizando su mano en su faz con un tímido roce a su bruno cabello, dirigiendo sus violáceos y ennegrecidos ojos a Setsuna. Había llegado el momento… ¿sería correcto hablarles de ella?

Setsuna se quedo paralizada por un momento… ausente, le refulgían memorias donde solo ella y Serenity fueron espectadoras.

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

– "_¿Quién es ella? Sailor Pluto" –su cabellera blanca relucía con los reflejos de las estrellas que se colaban por el amplio ventanal del trono, fijamente atendía al otro pequeño ser que estaba a mano izquierda de Plutón–_

– "_No lo sé su majestad, no habla, no escucha… sólo" –la angustia le acosaba al recordar los ojos de esa niña, ningún reflejo, ni un brillo– "Merodeaba en las puertas del tiempo. Majestad"_

_La reina preocupada se aproximo a la pequeña, detallándola. Su extenso cabello desatendido, tanto que barría el piso, y su piel lisa parecían copos de nieve, en su trayecto de vida en absoluto tuvo la oportunidad de ver algo así, tan blanco, lo único que permitía distinguir aquellas ventanas nevadas de entre el globo ocular y el iris, era un delicado contorno grisáceo esfumándose finamente y una pupila oscura contraída. Llevaba una prenda sobria y plana, parecía un camisón, de escote cuadrado que llegaba a sus clavículas, sin mangas y con un largo a la mitad de sus rodillas._

– "_¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?" –inquirió la reina en dulzuras agachándose hasta la chiquilla–_

– "_¿Có-mo te lla-mas?" –su voz recta pero escabrosa repetía, sus ojos fijos simulaban témpanos de hielo sujetando la nada–_

_Serenity suspiro profundo, intentó crear palabras que le permitieran comunicarse con ella. Fue un escalofrío aterrador cuando la niña situó sus ojos en ella de manera mecánica y cuadrada sin derramar ese aire apartado. El pánico recorrió la extensión de su cuerpo, su sangre se helo, La reina de la luna se vio forzada a retroceder unos cuantos pasos._

– "_Proteger… Serena… futuro… princesa… universo" –nuevamente esa voz pantanosa, pausada. La infanta sin moverse, sin inmutarse de la imagen de Serenity–_

– "_¿Cómo?" –La duda recorrió sus pensamientos, ¿se refería a la tranquilidad del futuro? ¿Pero princesa? ¿Cuál princesa?–_

_Esa infrahumana figura caminó hasta la Reina Serenity, extendiendo su brazo derecho, intentando tocar su vientre, pero la majestad lunar volvió atrás mayormente asustada, trasladando su mano izquierda a su pecho, casi encogiéndose. La sailor del cambio pretendió socorrerla para alejar a la niña, no obstante esta giró su cabeza a plut, aventándola en ráfagas congelantes al otro extremo de la sala. De nueva cuenta, la figura diminuta regreso a su quehacer._

–"_Cristal… plata…" –Serenity hecho sus pasos a tras hasta llegar a un rincón sin poder escapar– "Destrucción… creación" –sus clareadas manos tocaron a la monarca, la cual no sintió tal contacto. En situación a un espectro vagante–_

_Encendiéndose una luz segadora producto del roce, el cuerpo de la cría retomo color, empezando por su cabello que acogió un purpura ocaso, su piel lució al menos pálida y sus ojos cobraron un esquicito amatista y un brillo congelnte y delicado. Mientras el cielo revolucionaba un nuevo planeta, que se situó entre Marte y Júpiter._

– "_¡¿Quién eres?!" –temblantes labios preguntaron, a la par que su cuerpo había pasado de no interpretar ningún tacto en su vientre a sentir unos dedos pequeños retirarse–_

– "_Dualidad, evolución y metamorfosis…" –Parpadeó por primera vez– "Demeter, soy Sailor Demeter" –se arrodillo ante la eminencia que tiritaba, para ulteriormente desplomarse en el suelo y dejar rodar de sus manos un broche de loto cristalizado– _

_El incidente fue guardado en sumo secreto por La reina y su guardiana, la nueva Sailor no recordaba en absoluto nada, su mente estaba tocando el blanco. La remembranza de Demeter yacía en la postura de ser una sailor y su creación en honras de acatar órdenes de la Reina Serenity._

_--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

–"_Décadas antes de que la princesa de la luna naciera y las demás guerreras tomaran edad apropiada para asumir sus funciones… no es un quién, es un qué"_ –Sus cavilaciones eran frustrantes, ¿de dónde pudo haber salido ella?–

Un recuerdo fugaz que la suspendió por segundos, retuvo el aire por un instante para expulsarlo con fuerza, permitiendo a sus ojos terracota retomar cordura.

Fue entonces que Sailor Plut decidió contar la misma historia que se le había dicho a las Outers.

–––*

Un automóvil convertible recorría las tupidas calles de Japón, encajueladas de diestros caminantes nocturnos adictos a distracciones o entrantes a trabajos nocturnos que auxiliaban en gastos importantes. En ese mismo coche con transcurso al Aeropuerto nipón viajaban dos personas, dos cabezas pensantes, una inundada de expectativas y la otra de un ¿Qué debo hacer? El expectante observó a la dudosa, mientras el semáforo de la calle le regalaba un rojo muy largo, ya había analizado la situación y creía tener razones importantes para tomar esa valentía.

– "¡Bomboncito! ¡Animo preciosa!" –irradió seguridad, muescando su sonrisa de un millón de watts– "La vida debe seguir su propio camino, hemos estado comportándonos muy mal…" –giró su rostro moreno, desató su mano derecha del volante para deslizarla en la mejilla de la rubia de coletas– "No dejes que el pasado rija tu presente y desemboque en tu futuro. Yo fui Antar, tu esposo y créeme, no me siento con ningún derecho de correr con Mamoru-san y gritarle a la cara '¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemela!, ella es mía por ley' –sus comentarios fueron lo mas graciosos posibles, deseaba ver una luz en los ojitos opacos de su amada Usagi–

–"¿Seiya?" –esos celestes parecían no retomar su usual despampánate fulgor, inclusive no comprendían en absoluto lo que él pelinegro refería–

– "Esto no es un juego de reembolsos donde mágicamente se regresa todo lo que se ha perdido en el pasado. Esta es nuestra vida, nosotros podemos elegir nuestro sendero, siempre y cuando no molestemos a nadie más… Usagi Tsukino, somos amigos antes que cualquier cosa" –apretó la mano de la princesa de la luna con fuerza, en amargura interna e intensa al pronunciar 'amigos'– "Respeto tu elección y respeto tu amor. Guarda esos reflejos de una vida lejana como hermosos, como leyenda, como lo desees, linda." –soltó la suave mano de la chica para retomar el volante–

– "¡Íbamos a tener un hijo!" –contestó alarmada, emergiendo de sus ventanales azul claro un reflujo de incomodidad– "Los recuerdos fueron lo suficientemente vividos… sentía en mi vientre ese calor, tus besos, la emoción y el dolor…" –las lagrimas rebordearon el margen de sus ojos, empapando sus tupidas pestañas inferiores–

– "Yo también… ¿y qué? Eso no me hace diferente. –mentira, eso es lo que intentaba creer, los hechos eran otros, sus palabras, sus gestos, sus complacencias– "No es que no me importe, al contrario. Pero no soy tu dueño" –la miró con sus ojos azul ocaso en extrema dulzura, como un poeta enamorado– "Aunque quisiera" –su seriedad desvaneció, era cabal darle una broma para disolver la apretada situación–

– "¡Seiya…!" – tornó molesta ante las dos últimas palabras. No obstante en lo anterior; ¿Qué pretendía decirle? Acaso cuestionaba la relación que sostenía con Mamoru. Su novio era el hombre perfecto, intachable, guapo y la ¿amaba? O realmente solo era el reflejo del pasado. Tal vez hablaba de sus vidas anteriores como el sol y la luna en eclipse amoroso. Estaba tan confundida, mareada y sentía que todo emergía a la vez, al grado que caería de un desmayo–

– "Mamoru-san te espera y tu lo amas… lo sé" –su corazón emprendió una reacción dolorosa, mezquina y traidora a su personalidad. Era cierto que ella amaba a el príncipe terrestre, cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de dejarse embutir en una brecha tan complicada. La obviedad lo tragaba, su bombón había sido tan seseante como él para dejarse llevar por un impulso de recuerdos lejanos. Estaba al punto del llanto, de gritarle que dejara todo, que se fugaran juntos, pero el semáforo en verde le salvo o posiblemente lo reprendió de su ensayo de arrastre imprudente. Entonces puso primera y arrancó– "Sonríe un poco. Marca a tus amigas y diles que estas bien. Bombón."

– "¿Qué les digo?" –buscando su móvil entre las cosas de su bolsa–

– "Je, je… Buena pregunta"

–––*

La sala parecía inmensa, entre sus brillantes pisos y sus transparentes cristales se translucía a un hombre en inquietud, Mamoru, que enmarcaba su asustado rostro, luego de escuchar la historia del nuevo contrincante. No fue hasta después que todo se hablo, cuando Chibi-Usa convenciera a Ruby de ir por un poco de café para dejarlo a solas con Rei y Yuya-Kun y estos hablaran del nuevo enemigo. El futuro rey del milenio de plata entretejía la idea de ir a socorrer a su amada princesa, pero Yūyake freno su arranque al comenzar a establecer su condición.

– "Hace rato se preguntaba quién era yo… Soy su futuro hijo, señor Chiba" – rígidamente, imitando a un soldado, le mencionó a Mamoru el chico de azabaches cabellos y ojos zarcos luminosos, aquel que dejaba de reposar en el pilar de la estación de aviones–

– "¿Has dicho hijo del futuro?" –comenzó a examinarlo, se parecía mucho a Usagi; tenía la misma mirada radiante, su cabello suavemente rizado y ese aire cómico que siempre emanaba. Pero la complexión no empataba con ninguno, algunas facciones, el hecho de usar un pendiente en su oreja izquierda con una estrella que envolvía a la luna y ese tono de voz tan blando– ¿Debería creerte?

– "¡Ay, papá! Usted no ha cambiado" –sonrió, en sonrisa que marcada un rostro de artista protagónico de cine– "Como es medico, ¿tendría que hacerme un ADN para que lo corrobore?" –de nuevo ese gesto, esta vez acompañado de un guiño en su ojo derecho, que escurría la solides de un principio–

–El joven demostraba sus rasgos atractivos, resplandecía con su propia estrella en manera virtuosa. A Mamoru se le escapaba una risita, seguramente que eso lo había sacado de Usako. Y el aire de respeto, con el que se dirigía a su padre, lógico que lo obtenía de él– "No es necesario. Seguro te llamarás Chibi-Mamo, conociendo a Usako" –Afirmó el pelinegro doctor, en reflexiones de su prometida–

El teléfono de Rei sonó temblante en su bolso de mano, ella posteriormente buscó el aparato y contestó.

– "Esta vez lo escogió usted" –sorprendió el príncipe de la Tierra, Yuya-kun era muy seguro de sí mismo, galante y/o serio cuando debía serlo, pues tal caso se suscitaba en ese momento. Sí, por lo menos algo de él debería de haber conseguido, con esos genes tan dominantes que poseía su futura esposa– "Me puso Yūyake por dos cosas. El nombre de su abuelo y además porque significa crepúsculo, cuando niño me mencionó una vez que yo simbolizaba la caída del sol" –en rubores entabló el siguiente dialogo– "Ahora no quiero ni imaginar que harían mamá y usted en ese atardecer"

Mamuru tosió fuertemente, estaba cual tomate, vaya era un pequeño atrevido, de dónde demonios el tomaría tal forma de ser. Rei regresó a escena después de gritos furiosos en su celular, llamar a las otras sailors y acabar mostrándose despejada. Giró a ambos y exhaló aliviada, emprendiendo su discurso.

– "Dice Usagi-Chan que no tarda. Que se siente realmente apenada contigo Mamoru-Kun. Se encontró con el enemigo y las sailor star light la ayudaron. Se escuchaba muy deprimida. ¡Tonta! Nos hubiera avisado."– agregó– "También llame a las demás, llegaran primero que Usagi-chan, pero las sentí verdaderamente extrañas"

– "Yūyake-Kun, ¿tiene algo que ver su asistencia con el nuevo enemigo? –al momento que colocaba su valija en un asiento, los misterios entintaban su tono de voz, enigmas peligrosos que debía resolverlos–

– "Cómo explicárselo… Papá, he venido yo…" – su postura de galán cayo a los suelos, tenía esa mirada traviesa de Usagi cuando hacía una tontería por curiosidad, esos ojos a medio morir, simpáticos buscadores de perdón inmediato– "Papá ¿No me castiga sin comer, encerrándome en mi habitación por un mes, sí le digo la verdad?"

"Yuya-Kun, ¿cómo haría Mamoru-Kun eso?" –gritó la ofendida Rei al muchacho, mayor que ella, pero siempre se comportaba cual quinceañero inmaduro–

–"Tú qué sabes… Papá es demasiado estricto conmigo" –las expresiones de la princesa de la luna, en estas eras, emergían a potencia en el futuro príncipe terráqueo con sonsonete exagerado de temor–

– "¿Qué travesuras harás? Repetiré diez mil veces, Tú la copia fiel del carácter de Usagi-Chan" –Le molestaba lidiar con otro igual a su amiga, una era suficiente, pero dos era el acabos de su paciencia–

– "No, no te castigare si das una buena explicación" –explayó una sutil sonrisa, era todo lo que había soñado, un hijo varón tan resuelto y malcriado como su novia, contando siempre a Chibi-Usa, de carácter más fuerte, decidido y dulce. Su dicha enmarcaba un futuro prospero. Quizás el futuro cambiara un poco, pero le emocionaba conocer a su sucesor, sucesor atrayente de energía, vivacidad y carisma inagotable, ya maduraría para aprender responsabilidades–

– "Es que mi hermana si pudo andar acá y ver el mundo de diferente manera, conocerlos de jóvenes, ganar amigos verdaderos… y yo…. pues… vine sólo por esa razón y mi hermana se entrometió" –agachaba la cabeza, buscando que más justificaciones podía dar… pero nunca hablaría del otro 'detalle'. Amaba a sus padres y lo que menos quería era arruinar sus posteriores caminos– "No se preocupe por Tokio de Cristal, todo transcurre como debe"

– "La próxima vez que desees algo como esto, no me tengas miedo y pídelo ¿o en verdad soy tan duro contigo muchacho?" –reflexionaba en el porqué, sería tan poco considerado con su hijo–

– "Papá… sin que se enoje… sí, es un sargento" –hecho su cuerpo hacía atrás temiendo una fuerte reprimiendo a la que ya estaba acostumbrado–

Mamoru lo contemplo, ese chico le tenía miedo. Al parecer como Rey se transformaba en una figura rígida.

– "¡Por el cielo! No te comportes así chico, el futuro es otra cosa. No soy tan estricto…– decía el ojiazul en vísperas de tranquilizar a su temeroso hijo del futuro, dio unos pasos para juntarse a Yuya-Kun y darle unas palmaditas amorosas, lo que dejo estupefacto al nuevo príncipe terreno–

–––*

En los baños del aeropuerto una mujer intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos, se miró al espejo saciándose con el reflejo de sus ojos brisa marina. El avistamiento con una muchachita de su edad, anteriormente menos de un mes, la colmaba de estremeseres todavía. La razón gozaba en paradojas del destino; parecidos rasgos faciales, color y estructura de cabello, estatura… y esos ojos mar esclarecido, con diferente vigor y esencia. Pese a todo lo que conllevaba su apariencia la inocencia igualitaria, la quietud y lo inexpresivo de ella era un chocante a su mero modo de ser. Desesperada saco de uno de sus bolcillos un chocolate en forma de gota aplastada, con cubierta de aluminio dorado, para sustituir al cigarrillo que no podía fumar en ese sitio. Dio un giro de noventa grados del reflector de su imagen para desempacar la golosina poniéndola en su boca con desesperación, apoyó sus manos en tención de sus brazos al lavamanos para luego encorvar su espada hacía atrás y masticó lentamente degustando a paciencia el sabor amargo del dulce y la almendra que apremiaba en su interior. De la nada el recuerdo de esa niña serena subió a su cabeza.

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

"_El espejo, mi fiel amigo, dónde podía contemplar esas curvas tan suculentas que volvían locos a cualquier hombre. Junto a mí otro de mayor tamaño, pero no me mostraba lo que yo era, el reflejo padecía en lo… aterrador y desfigurado de mí pasado, que broma siniestra, intente mover mis brazos y el reflejo no respondía; Cabello largo trenzado a su espalda, una escueta sonrisa llena de metales en sus dientes, una escurrida figura y unos fierros cilíndricos y delgados que sostenían unas piernas frágiles. Sostuve el aliento para no decaer en la tragedia de pensar que era realidad, reí en frenesí ante el espejismo al saber que era otra cosa y la miré para saber._

– "_¿Cría? ¿Cómo te llamáis?" –Lo justo. Debía estar al corriente quién era la mocosa que usurpaba mis rasgos–_

– "_Sorry Miss, but I don't speak your language" (Lo siento señorita, pero no hablo su idioma) –un cumulo total de respeto, su voz era meramente un silbido, pero de seductor pose al mío–_

– "_What is your name, girl?" __(¿Cómo te llamas, niña?) –tendría que responderme–_

– "_My name is Seren, Seren Astron, Miss" (Mi nombre es Seren, Seren Astron, Señorita) –tímida, demasiado tímida, en objeción a mi seductora presencia, adempero su peculiar desfiguro llenaba mi cuerpo de familiaridad y repulsión a mí misma, al pretenderla inferior, le tuve confianza sin conocer el motivo y eche todo lo que sentía–_

– "_It's been some time since my life has changed, everything that I had suffered in that fucking existence is gone. Now I have a new life and I'll enjoy it to the fullest, not caring about anyone or anything... I have four names in mind to celebrate my rebirth. Ceres, Cleo, Lusia and Bastet. Which one would you pick?" __(Hace un tiempo que mi vida ha cambiado, todo lo que había sufrido en esa perra existencia se fue. Ahora tengo una vida nueva y la disfrutare al máximo, sin importarme nadie, ni nada... tengo cuatro nombres en mente para celebrar mi renacer. Ceres, Cleo, Lusia y Bastet ¿cuál escogerías tú?) –Sin miedos le pregunte, nada de lo que yo le dijera podría interferir en su selección, porque yo misma le otorgue el camino de renombrarme–_

– "_You think that...?" –fue un corte temeroso, un posible regaño, pero no llenó el expreso pensamiento, sin embargo lo interpreté y no me importó– Ceres is very pretty, it reminds me the goddess of the roman mythology, it means growth, suitable for its change of life (Usted cree qué...? __Ceres es muy bonito, me recuerda a la diosa de la mitología romana, significa crecimiento, adecuado para su cambio de vida.) –me entregó una sonrisa dulce y retraída… quise decirle una tanto más, pero el celular me sonó, enseguida le agradecí para salir del baño del aeropuerto y contestar a uno de tantos–_

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

Movió en círculos su cuello, luego se incorporó despacio, tomó su maleta de rueditas y miró la cartera que había tomado para hacer una travesura, emprendiendo retirada de los sanitarios. Simplemente, luego buscaría al dueño y lo revolvería en sus redes… qué podría pasar, le fascinaban los callados estúpidos que pretendían ser un monumento inquebrantable, fiel, serio, modoso y meticuloso para demostrarles en la cara lo falsos que eran ante esa postura. Siempre y cuando no estuvieran casados o tuvieran hijos, sería una molestia. ¡Zorra!, cuantas veces había escuchado en tan cortas semanas llamarle así, ¿quién la despojaría su diversión? nadie se la quitaría. ¿Compromisos? Nunca… ella vivía su día a día, sin tener uno de esos… amores constantes que la obligaran a dar paso a su mayor pesadilla… ¡el matrimonio!, en responsabilidad de una apestosa vida de ama de casa que espera la llegada de su esposo luego de interminables horas de trabajo, privándola de su merecida nueva libertad.

–––*

Los pasos de una apresurada chica sonaron en la sala, luego de una pausa entro en colapso, ¿debía seguir?, ¿tenía que verlo después de aquella situación? Su cara no estaba presentable, sus gestos la venderían. El caballero que le acompañaba le dio un empujoncito, sonriéndole aparentemente en papel riguroso de verdad. La ánimo a que siguiera… que la alejara de él y se cubriera en pasos a su destino. Ella caminó calmadamente durante unos largos minutos y al final ahí estaba, firme en perfecta figura, refractando a su 'primer amor', sus cabellos finos negros y lacios, la pasiva y reconfortante mirada, su porte elegante, su sonrisa dulce y silenciosa… desde ahí podía oler el lujoso perfume de caballero que gustaba usar, podía distinguir los cristales azules que reflejaban la tierra, suspiró tan fuerte que llamo la atención del grupo de personas. Dio unos pasos lentos y nerviosos deteniéndose escasos metros del porte refinado de su prometido. Los luceros de ella encendieron nuevamente en fulgores añorantes, reconociendo cuanto lo echaba de menos, que todo lo que hubiese pasado no importaba, porque tenía que dar la razón de que ¿lo amaba con cada suspiro de su cuerpo? Efectivamente, su amigo tenía razón… ¿Su amigo? Giró a verlo y su cabeza se zarandeó… ¿se mentía…? ¿Quién, aun amando, antepondría sus sentimientos para dar la felicidad o prevalecer el futuro? Se reflejó por un segundo en sus diamantes azules forzados a un fulgor de contento. Volvió a suspirar y regresar a su príncipe de la Tierra… ¿qué haría?

Todas las contemplaban con desentendimiento agobiante, qué esperaba para lanzarse a esos fuertes brazos que había extrañado… Se podía escuchar en las miradas de todas el 'Usagi-chan corre, abrázalo y bésalo como siempre' Eso mismo emprendió la rubia, marchó a prisa… pero. ¡¿Quién era esa que estaba tan cerca de él…?! Metiendo su mano a en la pretina de su pantalón con descaro.

– "¡Huy! Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿será el destino?… Merezco recompensa, ¿no?" –la mujer de ennegrecidos cabellos rebeldes jaló el cuello de la camisa de Mamoru, luego lo beso con fogosidad, surcando con su lengua la boca del secuestrado príncipe de azules luceros, el que tambaleaba sin poder evitarlo, aunque sus manos permanecían alejadas, lo estaba disfrutando en plenitud. El sabor esquicito de la tentación lo amotinaba, estaba a punto de tenderla en el piso y hacerla suya… pero ella se detuvo, carcajeó y retiro su mano de aquel inicio a tocar su intimidad– "La próxima vez no dejes tu cartera en la estación de España… ¡Guapo!. Mala suerte la tuya, me la iba a quedar para buscarte en tu apartamento"

No, no podía pasar, Usagi echaba lumbre de su cuerpo y Ruby estaba a punto de empalar a esa pelinegra con la mirada. ¡MALDITA ZORRA! Precisamente lo que los ojos de las Sailor emanaban en figuradas palabras de odio.

–"¿TU….? ¡ALEJATE DE MI PROMETIDO!" –el gritó no tomó por sorpresa a las Sailors del presente y a la del futuro, pero sí a un Seiya que lo había comprendido todo…–

– "¡Cálmate! Bombón, ha de ser una situación confusa…" –Lo sabía de ante manos, si él hubiese sido el besado de esa manera, no hubiese pasado nada. ¿o sí? Su ojos vislumbraban la pérdida total, mientras la punzante herida de su tórax demostraba menor dolor que la realidad que presenciaba–

– "¿Prometida?" –más interesante todavía eso concurría en sus haberes, llenando de expectativas sus excitantes vitrales aqua– "Así que la conejita en la foto no es tu hermana menor…" –seductora, sus labios articulaban provocantes y su cabello recubría uno de sus ojos los que viraban a Mamoru– "Bueno, siéntete dichoso de haber besado a una nueva estrella… que decir, la más brillante y sexy del universo" –rió con el sabor de las mieles de gloria, caminando hacía Usagi y luego viendo a Seiya– "Seiya Kou… el cantante de los trhee Lights, ya nos veremos las caras guapo"

–"¡No gracias!" –se mostraba enfadado, no le interesaba esa tipa–

Esa mujer sólo sonrió, perdiéndose entre los cristales limpios y transparentes, con su caminar de bailarina de ballet, en son de una danza erótica. Endimyon la miraba de reojo sin que nadie lo percibiera, sus redondos firmes glúteos, su cadera perfecta, aquella cintura estrecha y sus enormes senos, ¡qué curvas!... hasta que una mujercita lo hizo volver a la realidad.

–"¡MOMO-CHAN! ¿Qué significa esto?" –la rubia rabiaba, sus postura en jarras delataba que necesitaba una explicación–

–"¡Oye, chica! No seas dura con él, a esa mujer la conocimos en España, solo es una buscona… déjalo pasar" –Salió en defensa la pelirroja–

– "¿Dejarlo pasas? Si se le veía una cara de contento… con razón no me hablaste en todo el trayecto Mamo-Chan"–la pelirroja intento salvar a su amigo. El caso de ella y sus celos no serían buenos anteponerlos ante tanta mujer furiosa–

– "¡AHHH! ¿Y está quién es?" –miró a la muchacha de ojos amarillos salpicados de rubíes llamativos, bastante hermosa– "Él es mi prometido… ¿tu quieres algo con él?"

– "Soy Ruby Crimsón, compañera de universidad de su novio, es un placer señorita" –las cosas se pondrían feas, así que pensó en algún pretexto, no le daban ganas de ser espectadora de una pelea entre parejas donde la estancaran a ella– "Si me disculpa debo ir al sanitario" –Salió en discreta huida–

– "Esto me huele mal" –El bombón asesino clavó sus ojos en su novio, rellenos de fuegos, que habían pasado de rojos a verdes–

Seiya, viendo el lado amable de la situación, comenzó a soltar mudas carcajadas… 'muy bien hecho Mamo-bruto' se decía 'continua así y te pondrás en pared de once varas'

–"No, Usako… no pienses así…"– en extrema pena citaba el prometido de la rubia de coletas, interrumpido posteriormente por una Rei enfadada–

–"A ver Usagi-chan, tu también andas rarita… No nos dijiste que tenías labores en casa, por eso no pudiste asistir a la reunión de la tarde." –reclamó cruzando los brazos, en amenazantes miradas violetas a su princesa–

–"Etto… yo…"– las puntas de los dedos de la princesa lunar se flexionaban, su cara estaba nerviosa y lanzando segunderas miradas a Seiya para saber sí la salvaba, pero este estaba palidísimo–

–"¡Qué guardiana mas irrespetuosa!" –resopló Yuya-Kun en sus adentros, ligeramente para que nadie le escuchara–

–"Eso es cierto Usagi-chan, has estado faltando y llegando tarde a las reuniones" –esta vez era Makoto que reprochaba, soltando pequeños suspiros–

–"Siempre sales de clases con Seiya y su grupo de guapísimos, sexys y talentosísimos amigos, crees que no nos damos cuenta" –Minako, la soñadora chica destilaba corazoncitos al pensar en tantos hombres guapos. En realidad asumía el aire subido de amistad entre el bombón y el cantante…–"y andan en combates juntos muy seguido… ¿Usagi-cah?"

¡Maldición!, estaban en problemas… incluyó a Seiya con facilidad, después de todo él tenía que ver… ¿no? Se mordieron los labios, retenían el sudor por obra divina de su cuerpo. El príncipe del sol estaba mudo, no abriría la boca para decirles que ellos… ellos habían sido más que una maravillosa relación de pareja en el pasado, sino esposos… en un lapso de tiempo más, padres… La princesa de la Luna no aguantaba la presión, ya lo iba a soltar todo. ¡Diablos! Ya el secreto no se podía mantener…

Silencio.

9:51:11 pm

Usagi separó lentamente sus labios.

9:51:25 pm

Incertidumbre.

9:51:28 pm

Seiya alzó su mano para tapar la boca de su amada princesa

9:51:33 pm

Intriga

…..

Pero.

¡¡ta ta ta tannnnnn!!!

¡Super pelirrojo al rescate!

– "¡Usagi! ¡Dejarás de ser una torpe descuidada! –ofendió furiosamente a Usagi– "Si quieres ganar dinero para tú escuela universitaria en el extranjero" –¡sorpresa!– "y que Reima te ayude en tus estudios para la beca…" –¡Ironía!– "Se buena asistente de la banda Heaven & Hell y no andes olvidando tus apuntes"–Alzó una mochila rosa con conejitos estampados–

–"¡¡¿QUE?!!" –Unísono rotundo del auditorio–

Minako no terminaban de creerse algunos detallitos. Era tonta, pero la Diosa del amor no se equivocaba, ya presentía algo fuera de lo común.

– "Fue en la tarde… ¿entonces por que llegan a estas horas?" –meció sus cejas rubias en espera de la contestación–

– "¿Quieres que los disculpe Minako?" –le lanzó una advertida mirada– Los seguí desde el ensayo del videoclip, que no pudimos hacer en la tarde… ¡Con un puto demonio! Esa estúpida condición climática nos hizo estarnos a altas horas… y para el colmo, ¿Por qué unas rarezas atacaron el rodaje? –se veía alterado y furioso– Luego los three lights y Usagi desaparecen extrañamente como cobardes… y unas Sailor no se qué salvan el día… –majestuoso enroque al príncipe del sol y a la princesa de la luna contra las Inners, ahora la situación juiciosa pasaba al otro lado y los espectadores, entre luceros redondos, no podían responder con claridad las dudas del pelirrojo– "para concluir que lo haríamos otro día… ¡¡Ah!! Seiya, tu ya estás agarrando las mañitas de tu amiga" –le aventó su celular– "tu novia te ha estado hablando en este rato, a ver si arreglan la situación, para que no laves tus pena en Usagi y la distraigas de sus objetivos" –jaque mate–

Un gracias. Lo que expresaban los ojos del sol y la luna a al príncipe Lexus. Alivio… respiro. Ese Lexus no era tan mal chico después de todo.

La conversación se situó en 'Usagi-chan, porqué no nos dijiste', 'es una sorpresa', '¿extranjero?' '¿qué piensas estudiar?' y largas listas de similares palabras, tanto que los ambientes de la sensual pelinegra, la colada pelirroja y ese acercamiento entre Seiya y Usagi se desviaron del bochornoso contexto. Lexus y Seiya partieron de inmediato indicando a la princesa lunar guardara secretos y que manifestaran pocos detalles.

Luego de un rato cada uno marcho a sus respectivos hogares. Mamoru se veía cansado, su prometida le pidió coloridas disculpas y le comentó que sería mejor fueran a descansar él y su amiga, el viaje había sido pesado y su día un mucho mas. No hubo grandes muestras de afecto entre los futuros reyes de Tokio de cristal, aspecto incomodo entre ambos. ¿Cuál motivo mantenía tan hermética a su prometida? Fueron los pensamientos de toda la noche en Endymion príncipe de la Tierra.

–––*

Horas más tarde.

Sieya llego directo a tomar un baño en Universe House.

El teléfono móvil de Taiki sonó con ansiedad, atendió rápidamente la llamada, iluminándose sus ojos al ver en el display la foto de Amy Mizuno. Su secreta novia. Entonces caminó por la habitación buscando un buen lugar donde no escuchara claramente Yaten.

–"¡Hola preciosa…! Si yo también… ¡que le dijiste a Minako-chan….! –suspiró hondamente, para luego carcajear y mirar a Yaten– ¿enserio? ¡Vaya…! ¿Desde cuándo?... Si mis cálculos son precisos eso fue antes que nosotros… ¡Ni cuenta de ello!"

Yaten escucho su nombre y el de Minako, se acerco a Taiki sin restricción a atacar, su hermanito se traía algo entre manos.

– "¿Qué hablas de mi? Taiki" –molesto clavo sus deliciosos ojos aceituna en el castaño–

–"permíteme un momento ¡Linda!" –no lo podía creer, Yaten con Minako… eso era nuevo, de igual forma tenía tanto derecho como él– "Eres novio de Minako-chan"

–"¿Cómo se te ocurre tal tontería?" –cruzó los brazos y respingó la cara en expresión negativa y orgullosa–

–"¡Ah! Eres tú Minako-chan… dice Yaten que no es…"–en arrebatado movimiento el castaño concibió unas agiles manos que lo despojaban de su celular–

– "Minako-chan… lo que él quiso decir… es que no es sencillo olvidarme de tus hermosos ojos azul cielo mi preciosísima diosa de la belleza" –Descubierto. El ser enfrentado a sus sentimientos era menos al temor de Minako y sus posibles maquiavélicas venganzas– "¡Cuenta con ello mi dulce diosa…!"

Seiya parecía estatua de piedra, empalagado con tantos discursos de amor de sus hermanos… Amy con Taiki y Minako con Yaten… No perdían el tiempo ¿eh? A lo mucho pasaron unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta que su hermano escuchaba de lleno su conversación, con una toalla descansando en sus hombros.

–"¡¿Seiya?!" –en atónito hallazgo musito el de cabellos azul grises, observando a su hermano pelinegro que no se movía ni un centímetro. Luego la brillante voz de su novia rubia lo trajo a la realidad, con un 'pásame a Seiya'– "¡Sí…! ¡Cla-claro!"

El aparato recorrió de las manos de Yaten a Taiki para concretar en las del pelinegro de ojos zafiros.

– "_Mochi Mochi, estaba hablando con Yaten-chan, sobre la fiesta sorpresa de mañana para Usagi-chan, por su cumpleaños, espero que nos ayudes convenciendo a los Heaven & Hell que la dejen libre… Son muy amigos tuyos ¿no? y también invítalos, será en un sala que pedimos prestados Yaten y yo a uno de sus conocidos… ¡Ah, sí! _–su tonó se mostró retante, quería descubrir si era cierto lo de su 'novia'– _Lleva a tú novia… de seguro no pondrás pretextos… o me harás dudar _–insinuación clarísima que no se tragaba parte de la mentira de Lexus. La intuición de Venus no fallaría–

–"Cuenta con ello, Minako-Chan" –¿cuenta con ello? Nervios traicioneros e infelices… sin agregar alguna otra cosa, entregó el teléfono nuevamente a Yaten y salió de la habitación en busca de su ex habilidoso 'amigo'–

–"¿Y a este que le pasa?"–Preguntó en cómica duda, Yaten–

–"Ni idea" –le respondió a igual proporción Taiki a su hermano–

–––*

Un pelirrojo reposaba en su alcoba, había apagado las luces y cerrado los sus inmensos rubíes que figuraban cuales ojos, sosteniendo un viejo oso que enredaba en el cuello un listón púrpura. El obsequio de su pequeña linda autómata, ofrendado la noche en que se quedo dormida entre sus brazos… aun conservaba ese aroma suave a lirios y le recordaba sus cortos momentos… El sonoro golpe que abrió la puerta, y la mano que prendió la luz lo atrapó en sus momentos mas privados… ¿Qué cabrón habrá osado a interrumpir? En adición meterse en su privacidad.

– "Este día me has sorprendido Lexus… ¿abrazando un osito para dormir?" –estado más gracioso no pudo encontrar, perfecto y repleto de ternura. Se rió mucho, encerrando entre parpados sus zafiros y llevando una mano a su estomago para sostenerlo antes de que saliera de su boca–

–"¡Cállate!" –sus ánimos andaban por los suelos que dejó que riera cuanto quisiese– "Yo duermo como me dé la gana"

–seco una de las lagrimas traviesas que se escaparon al dar risotadas profundas, después enfocó el listón… difícil de olvidarlo, pues en sus puntas llevaba unos hilos negros, bordando florecitas. Comprendió a quien pertenecía, pero no era bueno burlarse tanto del dolor ajeno… no en ese momento que retomó su enojo– "Minako-chan me pidió que le dieran el día libre a Usagi, mañana es su cumpleaños"

–"¡Lo sé!" –afirmó el pelirrojo–

–"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

– "Seiya… no hacías más que repetirlo desde hace una semana" –respondió soltando un bostezo– "¡vete!"

– "No, un detalle más. Del mismo modo les extendió una invitación a Heaven & Hell" –miró nuevamente el oso afelpado como café claro a punta de carcajada–

–"Dicelos tú a los demás… ¡ahora lárgate!"

– "Un punto más… me pidió que llevara a 'mi novia' Grandiosa idea… Lexus"

– "Les salve el trasero y con reclamos te infiltras en mi comodidad"

–"De dónde saco una y no me salgas con Neherenia, que está mu chica y los androides de Reima aun no son buenos para eso"– Señaló con el dedo al cielo– y Kakyuu, entre demás aun están buscado mas pistas en el universo–

–"Sí quieres cuidar a Usagi y sus apariencias" –no se midió de nada, deleitándose aún de la fragancia suave de Seren– "Búscate una, mañana no vayas a la escuela y búscate una, y deja de fregar" –le dio la espalda al girarse en dirección opuesta a la puerta–

¿Encontrar una novia? ¿o un súper pretexto creíble?

Salió de esa habitación y quedo en deliberados pensamientos. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer para proteger el secreto de Usagi y el de él?

_**Pregunta interactiva: ¿Qué creen ustedes estudiaría Usagi si fuera a la universidad? (**_espero sus respuestas_**)**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**¿Quién es esa Ceres?**_

_**¿Se dará cuenta Mamoru y las Sailor del secreto de Usagi y Seiya?**_

_**¿Qué pasara en el cumpleaños de Usagi?**_

_**¿Buscara Novia Seiya**__**?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**_

_**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**_


	8. Dias de Arabia y ¿feliz cumpleaños?

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_Uno nuevamente largo, veamos qué pasa con está nueva situación … disculpen la demora._

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron **

**Selene-silk**

**megumisakura**

**malkav-iztli: (Arigatooooo linda… Eres súper genial!!!)**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Serenalucy**

**chikita22bkou**

**drixx**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**Mizuki-chan24**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

El sonido de la despampánate música hacía a los cuerpos moverse con rítmica en un cilíndrico local, euforias en las voces de los presentes, el perfume barato de las mujeres que reían a sus clientes para saciar sus placeres mundanos y aquellas sacar el provecho necesario en el estado inconsciente de los otros. Un lugar de perdición y juicios livianos, donde en un privado se encontraba un hombre sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto, a espera de la cita. El cuarto privado contenía variadas clases de lujos, unos sofás cómodos, un par de mesas con manteles elegantes, y sobre todo creado a prueba de sonidos que molestaran a los ingresantes. La puerta de la cámara sonó y el joven permitió el acceso al saber quien llamaba. Entrando por la puerta, adornada al exterior con brillantina en estampas de leopardo, una figura de complexión atlética miró al otro ser que esperaba sediento la reunión sobre entendimientos a futuro. El ser tomó asiento junto al otro que sostenía aún el licor, este lo observo tranquilamente para saludarlo con una pregunta.

– "Todavía no comprendo la elección de este lugar" –en sus ojos cristalinos y azules se reflejaba nebulosamente el recién llegado, acomodó tras sus oídos su cabellera grisácea opacada con las sumisas luces provenientes de unas velas–

–"Simple, mi estimado colega Dimando(Diamante)" –cruzó sus piernas y enfocó al hombre desde sus sagaces miradas azul ocaso– "Es un lugar al que ninguno de los del congreso de las majestades y las Sailors concurrirían. No quiero exponerme a ser descubierto"–Le sonrió de pleno en su rostro claro, al momento de recoger su cabello mediano y negro hacía atrás–

–"Cada vez aumenta más su astucia, Príncipe Yūyake" –sorbió un poco de su bebida, sonriéndole en lo posterior–

–"Es del mismo modo con sus dotes de liderazgo en el congreso. Príncipe"–lo alabó cordialmente–

–"Solo sigo sus ordenes, el merito es todo suyo… ¿Qué tal el encuentro con su padre?" –preguntó con aires irónicos mirando al filo de su copa–

–"Me sorprendió completamente, tanto que parece un corderito al lado del rey de nuestro presente. Pero no hemos venido hablar de esa situación." –cambió bruscamente el tema, con un dejo de rencor en sus palabras– "¡Felicitaciones!, ha logrado reunir en su mayoría al congreso, aún andan perdidos Exail y Arian, pero sé que en unos meses más aparecerán. Falta resaltar sus caudales psíquicas que han puesto a la congregación en la perspectiva donde deben estar. Y Hávarður ve el futuro que queremos sea visto. En cuanto a la princesa del Universo…–Yuya-Kun daba pavor al expresarse tan sobriamente, emanaba como otro sobre propósitos enigmáticos–

– "¿Alguna respuesta?" –inquirió en interrupciones al pelinegro–

– "Sigue durmiendo el sueños de los justos. Es indicado que permanezca así por un tiempo más, hasta el llegado momento de su despertar. Sin las verdaderas joyas en la escena especifica no podríamos tenerla." –sonaba esperanzado, dejando caer sus parpados en suavidad y continuar el dialogo– "Es necesario el cambio de ella, que madure y se llene de reales expectativas, para la generación de su majestad universal. Y a eso mi colega, le falta un cuarteto de años… Años que dejaremos pasen con elocuencia. Mientras tanto permanezca prolongando las señales vagas de nuestra princesa, no quiero que el grupo se inmiscuya destruyendo todo por lo que hemos trabajado largo tiempo– tomó la botella del brebaje sangre para servirle a su invitado–

–"Si tanto le entorpecen el camino, ¿por qué decidió traerlos cuatro años antes del acontecimiento?"–comentó sosteniendo la copa y permitiendo el llenado de esta– "¿cuatro años antes de su anterior verdadero ingreso a la tierra?

– "Dejar que las cosas pasen de golpe, como ocurrió en nuestro pasado, acarreó muchos problemas. Su falta de humanidad terrestre originó la desdicha de mi madre, sometiéndola a sentimientos pesados y terroríficos, forzándola en la obligación de acatar sus responsabilidades. Ocasionó la muerte de la mayoría del congreso. Estuvo al punto de la destrucción universal, de no haber sido por el gran amor que le tenían Lexus y Antar, los únicos sobrevivientes junto a Endymion, que detuvieron tal aberración, no sé qué hubiera pasado… Luego ellos tres se convirtieron en rivales, cosa que atormenta nuestro presente… nuestro presente…" –tomó el embace y lo sirvió al ras de un cáliz de cristal vacio, el cual descansaba en la mesa y lo afianzó acercándolo a sus labios–

–"Usted no bebé" –Dijo sorprendido, tiritando en la potencial respuesta que daría el joven príncipe de la Tierra–

–Bebió de sorbo todo el vino del cristal cóncavo y consecutivamente lo dejó sobre la mesita– "¡Gracias!, Gracias por aventurarse conmigo en este pasado, por arriesgar su propia existencia…" –Apretó sus puños–

–"No soy el único que lo hace" –lo señaló con la vista– "Sabe que le debo mucho a su madre, ella cambió mi forma de ver las cosas y por ella conocí a la mujer que amo… Es una deuda de honor con la Neo Reina." –Sin miedo y en gustosos sones le respondió Dimando–

– "Yo por mi madre haría todo, quiero verla sonreír, que deje de llorar por los rincones del palacio de cristal que parece una cárcel fría…" –la inundación de sus gemas zarcas se hizo inminente, una que otra gota se desplomó por sus mejillas… una que otra que no pudo apresar ante su colega, luego cambió bruscamente las amarguras por uno de los dichos del caballero de cabellos grises– "Por cierto, sobre su amada… ¿no la ha visto aún?" –enjugando con sus mangas las lagrimas giró su vista a él–

– "Ardo en deseos de verla de joven, pero… prefiero que sea en el momento preciso, como lo habíamos acordado…"–sonrió Dimando mientras sus pensamientos se recreaban– "_Mi pobre colega, ha tenido que madurar temprano, tragarse todo tipo de conocimientos para hacer sus planes, que de niño parecían tonterías, hacerse el fuerte y olvidar su infancia… es cierto que el mundo lo ignora por su supuesta torpeza… Sin embargo… él ha sufrido y cargado el dolor de su madre en sus hombros. Príncipe, mi lealtad va más allá de mi propia vida."_ –en tanto sus preocupaciones divagaban en Yuya-kun, él mismo interrumpió–

– "Una academia… cuando Exail y Arian estén presentes…"–¿sería el indefinido razonamiento que le había causado el licor producto de tan desvariarte comentario?, sin dudas el ojia-azul diamante le entendió carcajeando–

– "Primero una banda, ahora una academia… Vaya la humanización príncipe" – lleno ambas copas al escuchar el reloj de pared dar la media noche– "¡Por el cumpleaños de la Neo Reina y por la próxima creación de la Princesa del universo!"

–"¡Por eso, el amor y la justicia!" –Concluyo Yūyake–

Pocos temas se abarcaron después de pesada plática. Entre ellas el reafianzar la alianza y brindar unas cuantas veces a nombre de la Neo Reina Serenity.

La noche cayó en seco musitando feliz cumpleaños a Usagi… las doce de la noche se perdieron en el amanecer.

–––*

30 de Junio.

5:45 am.

La casa de los Tsukino permanecía en silencio, una sorpresa aguardaba en sus habitantes. A continuación el grito de mamá Ikuko; '¡Usagi levántate, se hace tarde!' y la contestación de ella; 'Estoy tomando mi mochila' Un acontecimiento increíble, la rubia se despertaba temprano. Luna dormía pacíficamente, se miraba tan dulce, Usagi acarició el pelaje de la gatita, sonriéndole. Todo fue una pesadilla, que había terminado ayer por la noche, Mamoru estaba aquí junto a ella, para formar una vida juntos… Bajó las escaleras y miró a su alrededor. Una vida normal, una hermosa casa, una familia perfecta, sus padres amorosos y un hermano molesto. Amaba toda la tranquilidad, el sentir que aún pisaba sobre suelo firme, que las responsabilidades eran solo plumas frágiles al viento. Se sentía humana. Miró de nueva cuenta la casa, llegó a la cocina, estaba vacía, extraño, suspiro y… Un fuerte '¡Feliz Cumpleaños!' sonó a su alrededor, sus padres y su hermano salían de los escondites con un pastel mediano y cajas envueltas de papel regalo, con moños despampanantes.

–"Diecisiete años hermana… haber si ya maduras" – El castaño, no dejaría pasar ni ese momento para molestarla–

– "Tienes razón Shigo, debería comenzar a pensar más en mi futuro" –¿Usagi? –

– "¡Vaya hija…! Parece que la llegada de Mamoru-Kun te ha hecho sentar cabeza"–ajustó sus lentes recordando viejos tiempos después de infartarse decenas de veces y llorar renegonamente sobre su relación con 'ese' chico, había dejado por la paz su miedo aceptando a ambos.

– "No Papi… es una cosa que tengo que hacer por mí misma" –sonrió para todos, luego sintió las agiles manos de la madre en su frente. –

–"¿Estás enferma? No, no tienes fiebre"– aludió eso a las palabras de su hija, retirando sus palmas de ella y sacudiendo su precioso delantal claro– "Antes de irse Seren dejó esto para ti" –señaló la mesa, donde había una caja mediana– "Pensó que sería bueno entregarlo este día"

– "¡Oh! ¡Que linda!" –guardó un hondo suspiro, ¿qué habría sido de su prima?, después de irse ya no tuvieron contacto con ella…–

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, desayunaron pastel, bebieron jugo de frutas, nada usual en casa de los Tsukino, rieron de recuerdos de la niñez de Usagi, para dar comenzó a abrir cada regalo. Primero el de Papá, un nuevo móvil rosa, con reproductor de audio, amplitud de memoria para almacenar datos, cámara fotográfica y pila cargada en su totalidad. Mamá le obsequió un lindo vestido en desvanecidos rosa champagne, de tirantes delgados y corte sencillo. Shingo le regaló una pulsera de cuencas que hacía juego con el vestido. El de Seren tenía un sobre de color violeta, en su frente decía 'PRIVADO', una memoria usb en cajita con todo y diseño impreso de flores. En su exterior llevaba unas letras; 'Heaven & Hell, exclusive edition. For the moon princess.' Ella sonrió, supuso que todo eso había sido obra de la banda y Seren. Esa niña tan seria, cómo se iba a dar cuenta de las cosas que planeaba cuando estaba a solas con Lexus. Corrió a la laptop de su padre, saco sus celular y cargando los tracks que venían en la pequeña memoria.

–"¡Muchas gracias!, Mamá, Papá, Shingo… ¡fue todo genial! se me hace tarde para ir a clases" – tomó el sobre en manos, se puso sus zapatos y salió. Ajusto los audífonos para en el camino ir leyendo y escuchando, mientras andaba en el autobús–

– "Nuestra niña está dejando de serlo, Mamá" –llevó un brazo para rodear la cintura de Ikuko y el otro para colocar su mano en el hombro de su hijo–

– "Amado Kenji… No olvides la fiesta de esta tarde de Usagi y en unos meses la visita de Momoru-Kun" –comentó la madre acariciando la mano de su marido que la enlazaba a su cuerpo–

– "¿Visita?" –emergió la cuestión del pequeño castaño, ¿para qué visitaría Mamoru su casa?

– "¡¡Ah!! Ya no me recuerdes eso, me taladra la cabeza pensar en que pedirá su mano"– el comportamiento infantil del padre en aparición teatral– "¡Es muy pequeña para el matrimonio!... Lo olvide, tengo que irme ya, cubriré el reportaje del cometa que cayó ayer en la zona suroeste"

–––*

"_17 de Mayo del año en curso._

_Querida Usagi Tsukino:_

_Por medio de esta presente te expreso todo lo que te quiero. Lo que agradezco por hacerme sentir parte de algo que jamás imagine, tener amigos y saber que la gente me mirara como una persona normal. Realmente eres el resplandor que cubre con calidez la creación del universo._

_Luego que no tenía ni idea de que regalarte le pregunte a la banda qué sería bueno. Estuvimos preparando el obsequio por días. Además la banda te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti, por eso lo realizamos en conjunto. A Hávarður se le ocurrió que hiciéramos canciones en tu honor, Sigvard creó las melodías, Lexus renegó mucho, pero al final me ayudo en las composiciones de las letras, Reima se encargo de la edición y grabación. Seiya-Kun me enseño un poco de entonación para entre los dos cantártelas. ¡Qué pena! Aunque te revelare mi secreto, yo también los tengo. Cuando vivía con mis padres tomé clases de canto… ¡ya estamos a mano! Nos divertimos muchísimo, eso fue después de la obra de teatro, lo guardamos realmente como secreto. Discúlpanos si de repente nos desaparecíamos, fue difícil para Seiya, no sé cómo hizo para organizar su tiempo y hacer tanto._

_Espero te guste._

_Sé que piensas muchas cosas respecto a mi partida, te prometo que no diré nada de todo lo maravilloso que he vivido y visto. Los caminos de la vida nos preparan un destino, sin embargo yo decidí tomar el mío propio y correr el riesgo. _

_Usagi-chan, todo mi amor y mi cariño, algún día prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar y ese día por fin podre ser totalmente feliz de ver que tomas tus propias decisiones, llenándote de las ilusiones de ser alguien, para finalmente vivir con alegría tu vida propia._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS!_

_Con amor Seren Astron._

_P. D.: Una de las canciones la hizo solo Seiya y no nos permitió escucharla… así que no te aseguro que contenga."_

El gesto más dulce que había tenido de ella, un gesto maravilloso y apremiante, realmente la extrañaba. La lista de canciones eran tres, La primera se llamaba 'Your radiance' la segunda; 'Nevermore alone' Y la tercera; 'More that Moonlight, love' Presionó la primera, durante el transcurso en camión al colegió alcanzó a escucharla.

_Your radiance;_ Interpretada por Seiya y Seren, la letra en simples términos mencionaba la amistad, su maravillosa forma de ser, la manera en que hacía sentir mejor a los demás y lo especial que era. La letra era muy alegre, la voz de Seiya era apoyada por los coros de Seren, que le daban un toque movido, haciendo bailar sus pies. Fue muy agradable y la puso muy contenta.

Llegó a la escuela, al percatarse que no estaban las chicas miró a su reloj. Demasiado temprano, podía terminar de oír el repertorio.

_Nevermore alone; _Una pieza solemne y elegante, un fragmento de ópera. La voz de Seren resaltaba cual ángel, la dulzura y registro de una soprano spinto que decoraba con arreglos vocales una de sonata de esperanza. Un decisivo gracias por mostrarle lo hermoso de la vida, de que nada podía detener sus sueños y saber que nunca más estaría sola, porque tenía gente a su alrededor queriéndola. Unas cuantas lágrimas emergieron en sus ojos cielo. Era emotiva y repleta de una sorpresa increíble.

Suspiró profundamente, ahora escucharía la siguiente canción, supuso la que Seiya había creado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar… su corazón a palpitar en prisas de desazón y sus mejillas a ruborizarse….

–––*

6:45 am.

Sus sueños fueron muy ligeros, durmió si acaso unas cuatro o cinco horas. Todo parecía atormentarlo. ¿Tomó la decisión correcta? ¿Evadía la realidad? El caso lo sumía en los tristes recuerdos del fallecido ayer.

Luego su otra tragedia, el despejar dudas del camino de su amada doncella. ¿De dónde sacaría una novia? ¡Ahhhh! Ese nuevo amigo suyo, con locas ideas que lo salvaron fugazmente. Ahora lo condenaban a un aprieto longo. Las novias falsas no caían del cielo…

Caminó por la ciudad en soltura de sus pesares, fueron unos pequeños intervalos de quietud. Prestamente fracturados al darse cuenta que sus fans se abalanzaban sobre él y dar algunos autógrafos mañaneros. Se vio penado a escapar de la marabunta de fanáticas enamoradas. Sus ojos zafiros no encauzaron con claridad al horizonte de aquel escondite-callejón. Fue un golpe fuerte en la cabeza pesado y contundente. Su cuello fue el afectado, lo masajeó por unos segundos, molestó trato de encaminar su vista borrosa y reprocharle al objeto que lo había arrollado. Un quejido doloroso, que no era el suyo, llegó hasta sus oídos. Al fin podía distinguir la figura que lo había golpeado. Una persona, una persona que había caído de lo alto. Sus ropajes púrpura fuera de época lo hacían en suma extraño. Tal como si mirará la mezcla forzada de culturas egipcias, árabes e hindúes. El quejido nuevamente, con un impulso feroz de levantarse y salir huyendo.

– "¿Está bien?" –Seiya se reincorporó para auxiliar al desconocido–

– "¡grrrr!" –en agresivos gritos lo aventó a un lado, sus brazos hicieron el trabajo al poco entendimiento de su lengua, sin mostrar su cara–

–"Are you O.k.?" –intentó todos los lenguajes que conocía, pero ninguno funcionó, contestaba del mismo modo agresivo. Sacudió su cabello azabache para pensar en algo–

Unos bramidos atacantes ascendieron del fondo del callejón a ellos, otros de vestimentas parecidas venían de lejos con machetes en mano. Al tornar su vista de la calleja a la persona tendida en el suelo, pudo notar en él los intentos desesperados de colocarse en pie. El pelinegro trato de nuevo levantar el grueso cuerpo cubierto en totalidad de telas finas, pero este rehusó la ayuda de igual forma. Los hombres se acercaron con premura, la violencia en sus cuchillas reclamaba sangre y sin piedad buscaron atravesar el cuerpo del tendido. Seiya se dio cuenta de las intenciones asesinas de los esbirros, aprontó una barrida con patada a los tobillos del sagaz sicario tumbándolo al suelo en carambola de los otros, se levantó ágilmente, cogió con una gran dificultad a la recia figura y le hecho a su hombro para postularse fuera del alcance.

Corrió diez cuadras hasta llegar a su automóvil, le fue complicado porque las encorajinadas manos y piernas del sujeto lo golpeaban asechantes. Buscó con obstáculos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con el control de la alarma abrió la puerta, colocó al chico encerrándolo momentáneamente, sin este dejar de apalear renegadamente la ventanilla. Los gritos de la multitud aterrada hicieron al joven de ojos zafiro virar a la dirección dónde se producían. Nuevamente el grupo de hombres armados. Se apresuró, subiendo a su vehículo le puso en marcha y partió de los salvajes.

Veinte minutos en el transcurso de las calles acompañadas de un impenetrable silencio. Primero se detuvo por un instante tomando un ligero respiro, el sujeto se había quedado dormido después de emprender unos cuantos arranques de ira. Con sus manos giró el rostro cubierto con paño, en precepto de rasgos de vestuario árabe, dejando una abertura protegida por tela de organiza semitransparente donde apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir unas largas, rizadas y espesas pestañas, rasgo totalmente femenino.

– "Pesas demasiado… No sé cómo pude cargarte" – resopló en vistas del esmero, frotando su adolorido hombro–

La curiosidad lo tentó, quería verle la cara al sujeto. Fue lentamente, sin hacer ruido acercó sus manos, una gota de sudor chorreó por su frente, sus dedos llegaron a las rendijas de los ojos…

Unos dedos le interceptaron, el movimiento fue muy rápido y para cuando se entero de la situación ya tenía una daga rosando su garganta, elevando su rostro en forzada pose y un cuerpo pesado encima de él deteniendo cualquier movimiento.

– "¡Detente!" –se asusto, cosa que no alejo su sonrisa y su sentido del humor– "Pensé que tenías calor o que tu cara era realmente fea" –supuso que no lo entendería–

La gracia del momento se emancipo, cuando el puñal profundizó en la elasticidad de su piel, los luceros de su agresor pudieron dar señales de apertura a pesar de ello no distinguió esos ojos entre el espesor de la organza fina.

– "Ruega por tu vida insulso mortal, has osado ofender a la princesa de Sabanh" –voz oscura y pedante emanaba de la mujer–

– "¡No puede ser!, ¿hablabas japonés todo este tiempo?, ¿tu vienesa de otro planeta?" –el pelinegro estaba desconcertado–

– "¡Barbaján! ¡Irreverente! ¡Pedazo insignificante de existencia! Por supuesto que hablo japonés y otros idiomas" –rabiosa, nunca soltó la empuñadora de la fina daga, recubierta de riquezas y detalles excelsos– "En primera, privas mi honor en la defensa, comportándote como un titán salva doncellas. En segunda, Tuteas incivilmente a una alteza como yo, falseando mi aspecto serafín. Y en Tercera, insinúas una injuria de ser proveniente de otro planeta" –alegó sin apartar su petulancia–

– "¿Acaso no vienes de otro planeta?" –reiteró buscando el ya común suceso de su vida–

– "¡Mundano! ¿Cómo te atreves? Nací en este mundo… el motivo que nuestra estirpe y raza no sea parte del conocimiento de su civilización no te otorga la gracia de prejuzgar mi procedencia" –continuaba con su filosa amenaza–

– "No te entiendo… Explícate todo ese rollo y agrega el motivo de la persecución" – estaba al derrame de usar sus poderes y asentarla, no obstante esperaría un poco a escuchar el esclarecimiento–

– "Te lo diré ya que pienso matarte…"–propuso en aterrantes términos– "Mi pueblo es muy antiguo y emerge en secreto del resto del mundo, se refugió entre cuevas subterráneas, mandando emisarios para conocer los avances generales del exterior, proveyéndonos de la actualización de conocimiento. Somos regidos por matriarcados. Soy la menor de las hijas de la reina de Sabanh. La mayor al cumplir los veintitrés años de vida debe ofrendar un sacrificio a los dioses en gratitud de su próximo acenso al trono, a su hermana menor… ¡Ah! ¡Como han osado tal perversidad! ¡Rumiaban alternarme como lechón en sacrificio! ¡Juro por mis dioses que los matare!" –desvarió alzando en puño su mano libre– "Pero yo no permitiré que mi vida salde en refranes lastimosos de un destino" –concluyó el discurso explicativo, untó la diminuta hoja plateada, pero en el momento de efectuar el acto letal, su vista entabló una conversación borrosa con la de Seiya–

La mujer recogió su mano libre conduciéndola a la frente, pretendiendo detener los vuelcos escandalosos de temblores en su cabeza. Sus manos hormiguearon para dejar de sentirlas y el resto de su cuerpo desfalleció encima del pecho de Seiya. El cantante suspiró. En definitiva, ya no podría pasarle cosa más rara. Para tranquilizarse, ocupó su cabeza recostando a la chica en el asiento, jaló el cinturón de seguridad, más como medida de su seguridad propia, y al abrocharlo roso con el estomago de la chica, sintiendo una humedad fuera de lo común. Observo su mano como un reflejo natural apreciando unas manchas color sanguino.

–––*

– ¡Buenos días Usagi-chan!– Las inners saludaron a su princesa interrumpiendo el audio de la última canción.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños linda!– unas manos cálidas rodearon a la rubia de coletas desde su espalda. Inconfundible voz, Mamoru Chiba–

– "¡Mamo-Chan!" –correspondió al abrazo con alegría, besando la mejilla de su prometido–

– "¡Llegaste temprano Usagi-chan!" –mencionó admirada Rei, sonriéndole en aprobación–

– "Es mi cumpleaños, pensé yo que sería interesante" –Su vigor, su sonrisa, sus gracias y las muestras de afecto hacía su prometido regresaban–

La típica aglomeración en las puertas de Instituto Juuban, distrajeron la atención de las chicas y Mamoru.

– "¿El escándalo es por los Three Ligth's?" –un Mamoru, poco entendido en esos ambientes preguntaba–

– "¿Por nosotros?" –Taiki emergía a espaldas de las chicas y la trifulca–

– "El día de hoy no estamos de ánimo de aguantar admiradoras" –Yaten caminó junto a Minako– "Menos cuando tengo la mía propia que lidiar" –Minako encendió en rubor…–

– "¡Grosero!" –lo aventó a un lado– "¿Lidiarme? ¿Qué te crees?"

– "No quise decir eso… ¡lo juro!" –sonreía al mirar los gestos de enfado de su secreta novia–

– "¿Y…? ¿Seiya? –las tenues palabras de Usagi retumbaron los oídos de los presentes–

– "Pensábamos que estaría contigo. Desde que nos levantamos ya no estaba en casa" –El castaño arqueó las cejas en muestra de rareza–

– "_¿Habrán atacado nuevamente las flamas…? ¿estará enojado conmigo…? ¿le pasaría algo?"_ –La princesa de la Luna estaba preocupada. En arrebatos y sin pensar en nada más salió a buscar a Lexus.

Mamoru fijó su mirada en Usagi, un extraño sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, ella siempre lo había tenido y demostrado con sus aires infantiles. ¿Pero él? ¿tener celos de Usagi? Celos de un simple cantante que se transformaba en Sailor… ¡Imposible…! Ella era suya, el destino lo decía, sus hijos manifestaban el futuro… Las chicas también observaban, parecían no conocer a su princesa; les ocultaba sus decisiones, sus ideas, sus combates y sus sentimientos.

– "¡LEXUS! ¡Lexus!" –Gritó desesperada buscando la conexión de los rubies con sus celestes– "¡Lexus!"

–Las voraces fans agolpaban el cuerpo de la rubia de coletas, tirando de sus cabellos dorados. Lexus se echo contra marea para poder llegar con Usagi. La tomo de la mano y la jaloneó hacia él para protegerla del conglomerado de fanáticos, asiéndola a su pecho, movimiento que lo estremeció por unos segundos, intentó tomar compostura– "¡Tranquilízate! ¿Quieres?" –aun cogiendo su mano la saco entre la multitud llevándola nuevamente a unos metros en dirección de la conjunción donde anteriormente había salido la rubia–

– "¿Dónde está Seiya?" –inquieta intentó sacarle información–

–Carcajeó soltando repelidamente a Usagi– "Anda por ahí en una misión secreta… ya no te pongas como borreguita loca, no es nada peligroso, te lo prometo ¡niña!" –suspiró profundamente– "¿Qué tal el regalo?"

– "¡¡ME ENCANTO!! Seren canta hermosísimo ¿no será ella la nueva cantante?" – Sugirió a la plática que tuvieron el día anterior antes de la revelación de las vidas pasadas–

– "Seren…" –su rostro entristeció, por el momento aquel agresivo muchacho asemejaba una blanda esponja– "Se lo pedimos, pero ya la conoces…"

– "Si…"–Abrazó al chico para consolarlo, más que en gratitud por el obsequio, secreteándole después– "Oye, sé que me harán una fiesta sorpresa… sí faltas me enojaré"

– "¡Ya veré!" –agrio y ruborizado la puso a un lado y la encaminó con sus amigas–

–––*

La sangre fue más escandalosa que la pequeña herida que tenía en el costado de su estomago. La chica despertó levantándose en súbito de la cama, extrañamente su cuerpo estaba un tanto liviano, contempló su alrededor, un lugar fuera de lo común y tosco. Dándose cuenta de que parte de su ropa se hallaba en un sillón cercano, pego un alarido quejumbroso al sentirse deshonrada.

Al escuchar los dramas que provenían de su habitación, el pelinegro de ojos zafiro entró en el. Y al dar unos pasos un puño furioso se impactó en su cara.

– "¡¡ULTRJADOR!! ¡¡DISOLUTO!!" –histérica la joven había cobrado una pequeña parte de la ofensa–

– "¿Estás loca?" –sobó su mejilla. Al ver el nuevo contraataque de la muchacha cogió sus manos para retenerla– "¡Qué malcriada! Te cure la herida… ¿acaso parezco un pervertido enfermo? Examínate bien… lo único que hice fue quitarte parte de tu ropa… ni siquiera removí esa cosa de tu cabeza que cubre tu cara." –con fuerza sostenía las muñecas de la agresora–

– "Eso ya no importa… has visto parte de mi cuerpo desnudo… estoy deshonrada" –abandonó sus impulsos guerrilleros siguiendo sus acentos petulantes, y al observar Seiya esto la soltó–

– "¿Nadie conoce tu cara?" –indagó el cantante–

– "Nadie, ni mi madre… después de los nueve años" –comenzó a ponerse la parte de su vestuario que reposaba en el sillón– "¡Me voy!" –en pesado orgullo, meneó su mano para que le despejara el camino–

Seiya por su parte se quedó mirándola partir, cuando recordó que estaba siendo perseguida por asesinos y una muerte en sacrificio. La rogó que se quedara, pero ella no escuchó y siguió el transcurso a la salida, otra vez la petición del pelinegro que recibió la misma contestación… fue un duelo de unos veinticinco minutos. Ella perdió la paciencia y lo atacó empujándolo. Seiya, al perder el equilibrio, jaló en reflejos de evitarlo el ropaje que cubría en pleno la cabeza de la mujer y esta cayó sobre él. El paño ahora yacía en manos del príncipe del sol, quien torpemente volteó a la muchacha para saber si se encontraba bien. La chica develó su rostro perla trivialmente robusto, bronceado de facciones gráciles, un cabello amarrado en una coleta, ondulado, brillante, largo y castaño. Abriendo sus luceros ente esa desvergonzada sorpresa, dio a conocer sus ojos azul violeta, radiantes, divinos y orgullosos. En cambió Seiya se tornó familiarizado… ¿Dónde habría visto esa cara antes?

La sordina atragantó cualquier intento de hablar, incluso cuando ellos se levantaron del suelo y ella se hundió en un rincón dándole la espalda.

Unas reflexiones motivaron al chico a entablar la idea que atravesaba su cabeza.

– "En tu caso, no hay mejor escondite que revelar el rostro. Si nadie te ha visto la cara y quieres cambiar tu modo de vida…" –aludió la sangrienta estipulación–"Comienza desde hoy, así como yo" –sonrió en dulzuras–

– "¿Hacerlo tú? ¿También te sacrificaran?" –resurgió de su escondrijo virando al joven sin mutar su talante engreído–

– "Lo hare por mí mismo" –antes que la muchacha proclamara cualquier cosa le arrebato la palabra– "No hablo de muerte, me refiero a dejar mi pasado atrás, andaba en busca de una novia falsa para proteger a la chica que amo…" –suspiró tan hondo como su cara se ahogaba en cargada amargura– "el tiempo se me está acabando"

– "¿Ahora quién es el demente? ¿Novia falsa? Suena a asuntos de amor… la verdad no creo en eso…

– "¿En la novia falsa?" –Mueco una cara de desapruebo para él–

– "Ni en la real o la falsa, ni en el amor… El amor es un mal síntoma, pierde el control del mas inteligente y ocasiona cataclismos"" –confirmó rotundamente llenando cada palabra en suficiencias. Su estomago rugió exigente y la chica se sonrojo–

– "Vayamos a comer algo. Te traeré ropa, es de hombre pero servirá, así guardamos las apariencias"

–––*

Hora del almuerzo en Juuban:

– "Mamo-chan me dijo que tendrá una entrevista en el hospital más famoso de Tokio" –Usagi saltaba emocionada– "Pero su amiga… Ruby ira por el otro puesto"

– "¡Qué emocionante! Esperemos que lo consigan, con el empleo podrán adelantar su boda Usagi-chan– Minako sostenía la mano de la otra rubia, soñaba con el momento de ver casados a sus príncipes, al igual que el resto–

– "Pienso que deberías andar viendo vestidos de novia, con Mamoru-kun ya tienes tu futuro asegurado, eres una suertuda Usagi-chan" –Makoto se emocionó poniendo sus manos en puño al ras de su barbilla–

– "Chicas, no presionen a Usagi-chan… primero que el vestido debe ser la iglesia" –apuntó Amy, tratando de llevar la elocuencia–

Usagi no se expuso de lo más emocionada, sonreía una que otra vez, sintiendo la soga al cuello. Quería salir corriendo, al no evitar pensar en el pasado del Sol y la Luna. Formulaba variados pretextos, cambios abruptos de comentarios, pero las miradas amenazadoras de las muchachas recaían en escuchar sus respuestas.

Un cuarteto de jóvenes se unió a las muchachas, las que suspiraron al instante de ver que los Heaven & Hell se unían a ellas.

– "¡¡¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTY USAGI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!" –una entonada melodía de cumpleaños le cantaron tres de los muchachos, excluyendo a Lexus que no quiso ser parte de tan bochornosa muestra de afecto–

La carita atosigada de la rubia se iluminó por completo, el pormenor la había sacado de problemas, además de ser lindo.

– "¡¡Waaa!! ¡Gracias chicos!" –efectuó caravana japonesa para agradecerles el bonito detalle–

– "¡¡Ohh!! Mamá Usagi-sama siempre es excelente ayudando a la banda y se esmera mucho en sus estudios cuando le doy clases" –Reima fue el primero en dar muestras de cariño, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras Amy observaba al pequeño con algo de rivalidad–

– "¡Ray! (N/A: Diminutivo de Raimond-nombre encubierto de Reima) ¡Menudo maleducado! –protestó Hávarður jalándole una oreja a Reima–

– "¡Ya, ya…! ¡Haward!" –gritaba de dolor–

– "¿De dónde sacaste eso de mamá?" –Sigvard estaba divertidísimo, al punto de seguir el juego de Reima–

– "¡Bueno! A mí me gusta como mamá, ella me ha llevado a pasear junto con Seiya, que me encanta para papá" –tenía que decir alguna verdad, aunque fuera sugerente. Esa era la cualidad problemática del niño de obsidianas brillantes como ojos, mientras las inners presentes no les agradaba la idea–

– "¡Este huérfano! ¿Serás estúpido?" –protestó Lexus, embolsándose las manos–

– "¡No es para tanto! Déjale Lexus" –Sonrió cálidamente Usagi, propinándole un golpecito en el brazo al pelirrojo–

– "¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Llegué tarde en la mañana… me obligaron a limpiar las ventanas del salón pero aquí esto…. ¡Oh por los cielos! Heaven & Hell" –no cabía duda que ese chico era Yuta-Kun, que hacía su aparición en su respectiva carrera-barrida– "¡Quiero un autógrafo! ¡Lexus eres lo máximo!" –animadísimo hacía expresiones emocionadas, en tanto Hávarður lo observaba fijamente sin creerse el comportamiento del joven–

– "Usagi-san nos comentó que eres bueno tocando guitarra y cantando… no te interesaría formar parte de la banda" – Hávarður atacó con seriedades al chico, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca ya que no confiaba en totalidad en sus intenciones–

– "¡¿QUÉEEE?!" –admiradas las chicas por el ofrecimiento–

– "Yo que usted no pediría eso…" –la castaña estaba ruborizada y nerviosa, pero su deber era advertir el problema que sería tener a un irresponsable como Yuya en la banda y sobretodo que algún día él regresaría a su tiempo– "Es que Yuya-kun es…"

– "¡Oh no!, ¡gracias!, Mi ma…" –por poco metía la pata, si no fuera por las furtivas miradas de las Sailor hubiera completado la frase mamá– Mi manera de tocar es mas como Seiya Kou, él me enseño… en sus videos hágalo como una estrella… –se dirigió a Usagi y le dio tremendo apretón– "¡Feliz cumple!, Usagi-sama. Acompáñeme al salir de clases, me gustaría mucho invitarla a comer… y no se acepta un NO por respuesta." –

–––*

Seiya bostezó un par de veces mientras intentaba terminar su almuerzo de medio día, prontamente reubico su atención a la muchacha, la voraz boca de la chica era tan insaciable como el estomago de Usagi. Plato tras plato, para concluir con un postre.

El joven cantante sonrió, eran ironías de la vida, se le figuraba ver a la regordeta muchacha con la escancia rebelde de la princesa de la luna, algunos gestos, formas de observar las cosas y movimientos corporales. Quizá ya estaba alucinando. Bostezó otra vez, le quedaban unas cuantas horas para seguir con la implacable pesquisa de una acompañante a la fiesta de cumpleaños. '¡Al demonio!', pensó por un instante, se excusaría con que estaba enfermo, con el rompimiento de su pareja, inclusive llegó a pensar en declararse gay…

– "No me simpatizan las ideas hipócritas de ser sacrificio viviente. Pero te diré una cosa, ¡plebeyo…! No creo en el destino, pero si en la gratitud y dado que tu, ¡miserable!, miraste mi cuerpo desnudo es tu responsabilidad darme alojamiento…" –la voz orgullosa e inquebrantable a todo momento palideció unos segundos después– "No tengo a nadie a quien recurrir, es una vergüenza verme en esta postura" –se encogió de brazos– "Yo lucho por tomar mis propias decisiones… de vivir mi vida a mi parecer…" –retomó un poco de su típico tonante agregando regateo– "Si yo acepto _fingir_ ser tú novia, a cambio requiero de tu auxilio; un techo donde guarecerme… comida y un sirviente en quien confiar…"

El de cabellos azabache destrabó tremenda carcajada por varios motivos, le llamaba _sirviente_, sin embargo tal término sugería a _amigo_, enseguida esa desnudez que según ella había pasado de lo normal, constando de un ligero destape de abdomen, que ella no reconocía el hecho de ser un famoso cantante y entre otras que las novias falsas sí caían del cielo.

– "De acuerdo su majestad… a todo esto, será mi _falsa _novia y no sé cuál es su glorioso nombre" –Entre bromas extendió su mano para sellar el pacto– "Soy Seiya Kou"

– "Princesa Zerethænayleânem" –Contestó secamente, apretando su palma a la de su nuevo falso novio–

– "¿Amm? Es largo… ¿Te importa si lo corto a Zereth?" –podría aprendérselo, pero no se imaginaba decirlo con seguridad–

– "¡Subordinados!" –suspiró escuetamente– "Está bien"

–––*

El timbre sonaba afanoso para los alumnos de Juuban, anunciando la salida de sus horas de clase. En la puerta un muchacho de cabellera noche y luceros ocasos esperaba a una dama, sonriendo monumentalmente al verla despedirse de sus compañeras, en segunda ir junto a él.

– "Yuya-kun… ¿a dónde planeas llevarme a comer?" –en dudas le habló al joven–

– "¡Oh! Mamá… sígueme" –tomo su mano en síntoma de ligeros arrastres–

Caminaron por un momento para llegar a uno de los laterales del colegio. Un auto convertible de color índigo metálico reposaba frente a ellos, el hurgó en sus bolcillos y saco unas llaves para colocarlas en la cerradura.

– "¿De dónde sacaste este carro?" –abrió de par en par sus celestes–

– "Mamá, venir al pasado conlleva traer una fuerte suma de dinero de la época" –abrió la portezuela–

– "¿Có-cómo? ¿fuerte suma?" –palideció–

– "Diez millones de dólares, los guardo muy bien en una caja fuerte en el banco" –observó el montón de devaneos de su madre futura y confesó– "No robe un banco, si lo piensas… lo saqué de la basura a nadie le serbia ese tipo de moneda además tú me diste permiso. ¡LO JURO POR MI VIDA!"

– "Mas te vale jovencito" –carcajeó fuertemente, que palabras tan severas le estaba propinando–

–––*

Dos muchachos entraban a una renombrada boutique de modas, levantando aún más los suspiros de las jóvenes que se hallaban en el local.

– "¿Cual es la estúpida urgencia?" – Un pelirrojo preguntó de mala gana a un hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que daban al vestidor de damas, el cual volteó a verlo y se levantó para saludar a los recién llegados–

– "¡Hola! Espero ya les hayas contado a todos…" –su crin negra relucía con brillos a gratitud de un juego de luces modernistas que decoraban el sitio–

– "Antes de irnos a la escuela. Aunque me molesto que buscaras una chica sin mí, podría haberte ayudado con una perfecta" –se glorifico de sus perfectas cacerías, con júbilos destellantes en sus ojos verde esmeralda–

– "¡Tarde!, pues es que…" –Un alarido quejumbroso suspendió el comentario, del chico de ventanas zafiro–

– "¡ODIO EL **ROSA**! ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRAERME ALGO **ROSA**? ¡Siervo inútil!" –furiosa salió del vestidor en aras de reprender de alguna forma a su ¿novio?–

– "Mi novia…" –agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos azules, con sudores vergonzosos en su frente–

La rellena complexión de la mujer fue un asombro, pero su carácter fue el acabose para Lexus. Sigvard la analizaba, todas las mujeres eran hermosas para él y esta tenía un fulgor muy especial en su mirada, que la hacía sumamente bella.

–"¿No pudiste buscarte algo mejor? Además de vaca fea, mandona, está **loca**…" –replicó con sus rubís incrédulos–

–"¡¿vaca fea?! ¡¿Loca?!" –apretó su puño cargándolo con ira vengadora–

Únicamente se escucho un golpe seco, se miró a un Lexus con el rostro girado, a Seiya y Sigvar tremendamente divertidos.

Replica, pelea… fue el himno de unos quince minutos que ganó gloriosamente la chica al decirle unas que otras cositas que hirieron el ego del pelirrojo.

– "Mírate en un espejo… ¡eres el mismo demonio encarnado en una bruta bestia!" –orgullosa y determinada Zareth debía ganarle. – "Tu carácter es el repudio de ti mismo, de tu vida vacía y sin propósitos… " –sonriente miraba como el hombre de cabellos fuego cruzaba sus brazos y ardía de coraje–

– "Quería que me ayudaras Sigvar. Tú eres bueno con la ropa de mujer" –entabló otro tema, ya no podía andar de tienda en tienda intentando algo–

– "Lo que ocurre aquí es que estás intentando vestirla como _'alguien' _" –se refirió a Usagi– "Mira esos bellísimos ojos azul violeta, se asemejan a los de Liz Taylor, aconsejo un color que los reafirme, su cuerpo es de complexión recia" –disolvió el comentario de gorda, luego de surcar por los estantes y sacar unos cuantos conjuntos– "aconsejo estos. Negros, azules y violetas. ¡Póntelos preciosa!" –extendió sus brazos a ella, la que los agarró contenta de su triunfo contra el demonio y se metió a los vestidores–

– "¿De dónde rayos sacaste a esa vaca loca?" –Lexus impugnaba la opción con una encorajinada pregunta–

– "Me cayó del cielo" –el pelinegro suspiro hondo, recordando los turbios sucesos y dándoselos a conocer por unos vagos minutos–

– "¿Princesa? Ja, será de vacalandia. Seiya, las chicas quieren que vayas ayudar con los preparativos y me incluyeron en esa payasada" –trasponía el mensaje en agrios y desganados términos–

– "¿En estos momentos?" –al borde de la locura condujo a su cara la palma de su mano–

– "Me gusta más la idea de la cenicienta moderna" –retomó la despectiva locución de Lexus– "No te preocupes. ¡Váyanse! yo me encargo. Seré la hada madrina de de la princesa."

–––*

– "¡Qué bonita vista!" –Usagi estaba embelesada con el magnífico paisaje–

– "Escogí el lugar… al aire libre. Sabía que te encantaría" –sacó del auto algunas cosas y las acomodó bajo un árbol, dispuso una mesa plegable y unas cuantas cosas más y le pidió amablemente que se sentara– "Ya sabes que te traigo para perder el tiempo… la gente nos juzga como tontos e ingenuos" –miró a la princesa de la luna que intentaba comprender ese arrojo, mientras el servía la comida y las bebidas – "En cambio prefiero conversar de otra cosa"

– "¿Otra cosa?" –de qué podría hablarle su hijo del futuro, ¿del clima? ¿de un peligro por venir?–

– "Desde que llegue te he visto algo incomoda, no digas más… Mamá, no es bueno que te quedes con las ganas de hacer cosas por un dichoso destino venidero. ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado el deseo de forjar una carrera? ¿Tener otro novio? ¿conocer el mundo?" –sostenía la jarra, la sombra de su fleco cubría aquellos reflejos de placer dibujados en sus ojos zarcos–

– "No digas eso Yuya-kun, yo tengo planes bonitos con Mamo-chan" –aspiró aire, para poder demostrar una sonrisa de alegría– "Además ustedes serán nuestros hijos"

– "¡Deja de mentirte…!" –apretó la aza de la jarra floreada al llenar su vaso– "Mamá.. se feliz, es todo lo que quiero"

La charla se extendió en someros recuerdos de la infancia de él, agradables en la rubia de coletas. Yūyake espero a que ella acabara de disfrutar de las delicias que le había llevado y continúo el debate.

– "Hoy quiero darte un regalo de cumpleaños que nadie te dará. No quiero que lo tomes como presión para obligarte a traerme al mundo" –después de todo Usagi se había encariñado de su hijo. Eso era claro para Yuya, quién comenzaría a integrar los trozos de dudas de sus espectadores–

– "¿Obligarme a…?" –rasco su nuca sonriendo, esperaba qué él le aclarara su tal comentario–

– "Mamá, quiero que aclares tú mente. Logres tus propios triunfos, hagas más de lo que creías poder hacer. ¡Con un demonio nosotros! Vive tú vida.

– "No puedo… ¡lo siento!" –encogió sus hombros y bajó su rostro, dejando perder su mirada en los copetes de su cabello dorado–

– "¿No puedes? ¿o no quieres?" –la enfrentó con un halito de enojo– "Cuando era muy pequeño, siempre me mencionabas tus ganas de haberte forjado una profesión, te reprochabas no haber vivido esos momentos diferentes en tu juventud… Ahora puede que te suene loco, pero no deseo verte arrepentida."

– Usagi desvió su mirada, fingiendo ver la mesa, cuando distinguió entre las frutillas unas pequeñas golosinas– "¿Bombones?"

– "Para un bombón, Mamá"

Usagi no deseó decir palabra alguna, la respuesta ya se la había dado mucho antes. Su cabeza revoloteaba en un sinfín de problemas, angustias y el deber. Ese maldito pasado, ese lejano futuro. Se preguntaba por qué ella… Miró fijamente al muchacho y lo examinó en rebuscadas respuestas internas de un parecido a Mamoru, ni su porte, ni sus expresiones, ni sus ojos. Agriamente interpretó la familiaridad en otra persona…

–––*

6:53 pm.

– "Chicas, no tarda en llegar Usagi-chan… ¿la habrá convencido Yuya-kun que se pusiera algo bonito?" –Rei estaba acomodándose un guante–

– "Supongo, tiene el mismo poder persuasivo que ella" –Minako, estaba cerca de los apagadores–

– "¿Terminaron de acomodar los instrumentos?" –Makoto miraba el escenario donde parte de los Heaven & Hell y Three Light estaban–

– "No se preocupe señorita Kino, ya está todo listo" –Haward se dirigía con respeto a la castaña, enseguida se volvió a un Lexus furioso–

– "El representante nos dijo que sería bueno promocionar a la cantante en este tipo de eventos, así retomaríamos un aspecto innovador" –Sigvar repetía lo que entabló con su ajente–

– "Si, claro… tenías que mencionarle al representante este evento… pero esa mujer no ha llegado, ni pensar en presentarse al ensayo flash, ¿piensa ser así todo el tiempo?" –colocaba su bajo en un pedestal, rechinando de dientes–

– "No te atormentes Lexus, Todos nos fuimos hace un par de horas. ¡Seiya ya debería estar aquí!" –otro con cara de enojado, haciéndole coro al pelirrojo–

– "¡Ya Yaten!, mejor guarden silencio. Mina está por apagar las luces" –Taiki verificaba los tiempos de las luces de colores junto a Reima y Amy–

En tanto las Outers, demás amigos y familiares ya habían tomado lugar en la planta alta del salón.

7:13 pm.

Usagi entraba por la puerta vendada de sus ojos, junto a Yuya. Traía puesto el vestido que mamá Ikuko le había regalado, junto a la pulsera de Shingo que hacía juego.

Entonces un gran feliz cumpleaños se escucho a todo pulmón del público que la recibía. Los abrazos afectuosos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de sus amigas entrañables de batalla. Entre los invitados se encontraban Naru, Umino y Motoki que no había visto por una larga temporada. Se miraban contentos. Momoru la recibió con un dulce beso dándole la noticia que él y Ruby habían clasificado para el puesto.

El momento del pastel llegó. La princesa lunar tenía que pedir un deseo al apagar las diecisiete velas. Cerró los ojos, que deseo pediría… Pero su preocupación recaía en Seiya… ¿dónde podía estar? No lo había visto desde ayer. Se estremeció en pensar que esa misión hubiese resultado mal o que realmente él hubiera elegido salir de su vida. Sin atender a alguna petición consciente sopló las velas y sonrió fingidamente a todos mientras aplaudían.

– "¡Lo sabía!, Lexus y Seiya son unos mentirosos" –Apuntó sonriente Minako, moción confirmada, el pelinegro no tenía novia–

– "Trágate tus palabras, porque yo no estaría seguro de tus palabras chiquilla… mira quién entra en la puerta" –en venganza de sus directas, el pelirrojo le calló la boca señalando la entrada–

Seiya estaba halando un brazo desde las afueras, le era complicado, pero después de unos intentos y de suplicarle la muchacha accedió a entrar y tomarlo del brazo.

– "Por qué me deje convencer por tu colega…"–la chica de cabellos castaños y mirada azul violeta renegaba–

– "Te ves muy bien, pierde cuidado" –Seiya miraba con gracia los desplantes orgullosos de Zereth, sonriéndole cálidamente–

La luna se fijó en el ingresante, se sentía aliviada de verlo salvo y sano. Luego enfocó nuevamente, ¿él estaba abrazando a una chica? ¿alguna amiga? ¿una mala broma? Ambas figuras caminaban a su dirección.

En unos segundos la pareja ya se localizaban frente a la festejada. Quién era la chica de vestido purpura, con algunos delicados vuelos que surgían de un lirio de tela, ubicado al costado de su cadera derecha, de ligero escote, unas sencillas zapatillas de tacón de satín, misma tela que parte del vestido. De cabello color caoba, peinado con un simple medio chongo, piel blanca nacarada y ojos violetas claros, maquillados ligeramente. Mamoru abrazó a Usagi, señal de celos. Seiya contestó tal arrebato apretando mas la cintura de la chica que lo acompañaba. Minako se acercó, era necesario saber… era una chica muy linda, pero esa complexión no podía ser del gusto del cantante, se olía algo extraño de todo eso. Minako Aino nunca se equivocaría, como diosa del amor.

– "¿Esta es tú novia? Seiya" –en posibilidades de falsedad, podía desenmascarar a Seiya Kou–

– "Antes que nada, Felicidades Usagi-chan" –¿Usagi-chan? ¿Y el bombón? Se preguntaba la de cabellos dorados al escuchar a Seiya– "Quisiera presentarles a Zereth mi preciada novia" –lo había pensado durante toda la tarde mientras ayudaba en los preparativos e impulsado por el rechazó lo haría más tarde, requería ver la expresión de Usagi–

– "Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi S… Seiya" –_Sirviente_, esa era la palabra selecta para ella, entre todas las cosas sabía fingir– "Zereth Nefertum"

– "¿No-novia?" –la princesa de la luna no podía creérselo, de qué lugar la había sacado, en tan pocas horas, luego de proclamarle que la amaba, prosiguió con su mentirosa sonrisa – Usagi Tsukino.

– "El placer es todo mío señorita" –la sonrisa despampánate de Mamoru revelaba sus palabras. 'Todo un verdadero placer'– "Soy el prometido de Usako, nos casaremos pronto" –reafirmó para Seiya–

– "Me disculparas que robe unos instantes de tu fiesta y los presentes. Que mejor regalo para mí _mejor amiga_, que en poco tiempo se casara" –Seiya estaba algo conmocionado mirando como el Mamo-bruto ese la apretujaba, quizá el momento, el coraje o la decepción. En todo, ella le cayó del cielo… ¿sería el destino? Se paró en una silla para llamar la atención, en adición de la que ya tenía– "Damas y caballeros, he esperado por este momento desde hace meces. Siento como si la hubiera conocido en esta mañana pues ha sido corto el tiempo que hemos estado juntos" –bajó de la silla y se arrodillo frente a Zereth la que lo miro abriendo sus ojos llenos de horror– "Zereth, princesa de mi corazón" –ya lo habían preparado, pero la pelinegra, a pesar de haberle dado la grandiosa idea de esa medida de presión para Usagi por dentro se sentía asqueada– "Cásate conmigo"

La luna se mareó, sosteniéndose en motivos de que Endymion la tenía entre sus brazos, su sonrisa permanecía cuajada. En la mañana pensaba lo hermoso que sería mantener su matrimonio a lado del futuro rey de Tokio de Cristal, la vida perfecta a su lado. Ahora todas esas palabrerías se desplomaban en el suelo. Celos…. Comenzaba a sentirlos por su anterior esposo Antar… Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, _'¡Hey! El fue mi esposo… Aléjate de él. _Desafortunadamente fue demasiado cobarde para admitirlo…

– "Yo… no sé qué decir…" –magnifica y estoica escena de teatro por parte de la intermediaria del vocalista de los Three Light, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos, en efecto acto que repudiaba por sus adentros, pero ¿a qué sirviente encontraría que le diera alojamiento y todas esas cosas que había perdido?– "Por supuesto" – despidió de sus ojos violáceos unas cuantas lagrimas actorales–

La gente aporreaba el beso y Minako aún más. Por fortuna Yaten y Taiki lo sacaron del problema felicitándolo y llevándolo al escenario para dedicarle una canción a su prometida, empezando su show.

Las melodía romántica dio pie al baile entre parejas.

Usagi sonreía en pesadez extrema… su revuelto estomago gritaba su sufrimiento.

Mamoru sentía una agraciada paz. Ya no había motivos por los cuales preocuparse.

Seiya cantaba para Zareth, en supuesto… realmente esa canción de amor 'serch for your love' se dirigía a su esposa del muerto ayer.

Zereth sonreía en ocultos ascos… pero mantendría todo lo que le diera acceso a fortalecer su nueva vida. No es que fuera interesada…

Así fue el mayor tiempo de la fiesta. Sonrisitas falsas aquí, muecas de agrado aparentes por allá.

Tras bambalinas Heaven & Hell se mantenían en incertidumbre. Ellos iniciarían la función, adempero al verse obligados a esperar a la famosa cantante pidieron a los three light que comenzaran en su lugar. Un poco más, prorrogaba el resto de la banda a exclusión rotunda de Lexus; ¿un poco más? Estaban locos, duraron en el plantón desde la tarde, hacia unas cinco horas.

Dos horas después, los cantantes de pop ingresaban a los camerinos del salón. Zereth se escabullo por ahí, luego del supuesto homenaje de Seiya, las preguntas eran demasiadas y agobiantes, planearon respuestas pero le chocaba tener que contarlo una y otra vez.

– "Les toca a ustedes" –Taiki colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sigvard–

– "Ni hablar amigo, tendremos que tocar sin ella." –el de ojos verde pasto contestaba conforme–

Los integrantes de la banda de j-rock salieron de los camerinos.

– "¿Prometida? No me disgusta que quieras alejarte de Usagi-chan… ¿pero esa chica?" – refunfuñó el de grisáceos cabellos–

– "No le veo nada de malo" –intentó comportarse lo más plano posible, retrayendo su cuerpo en el peinador, fijando su mirada azulada al techo– "No voy a discutir por eso, iré a buscarla…"

Una puerta retumbó azotándose al abrirse.

– "¿Cantas? Esas mujeres dicen que eres una súper estrella famosa… yo no sabía eso… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" –Zereth regañó a Seiya, se sentía traicionada por su siervo. –

La oscuridad del escenario marcaba la entrada esperada de la nueva agrupación de jóvenes. El hielo seco recubría los pisos, la entrada de los músicos se delimitaba en la base de una luz del piso que les indicaba el lugar que seguir y su posición y entre penumbras una voz sensual resurgió para el público.

– "Buenas noches… Nosotros somos Heaven & Hell" – Las luces tenues se abrieron al contexto del marco escénico, en tanto los cuatro integrantes cuchicheaban, ¿quién era esa que hablaba para presentarlos?– "En la batería tenemos a Haward" –una esfera luminosa recubrió a cada uno de los intérpretes– en los teclados Reimond, en el bajo a Lexus y en la guitarra a Ron… Y yo –Una luz violeta se abrió hacía la que provocaba tales ruidos. Una mujer de pantalones de cuero ajustados, con un corset negro y encajes rojo sangre, con un gran escote– en la voz Ceres. Es un dulce placer tenerlos con nosotros, festejando el cumpleaños de Usagi Tsukino, ¡qué comience el show!

El espectáculo debía continuar ya tendrían explicaciones de parte de esa exótica chica.

Ceres… Los ojos incrédulos de la princesa caían al suelo. La misma de ayer, que seducía a Mamoru. Escuchó las primeras notas de la melodía, luego la magnífica entrada de una voz erótica e hipnotizadora, retomó la atención es la tal Ceres, viéndola moverse en atrevidos ritmos y poco juiciosas gesticulaciones.

Los adultos estaban exorbites, ¡que juventud!

Los jóvenes masculinos disfrutaban mirar el escandaloso acto de la mujer.

Esa actuación originó moverse a la mayoría de los invitados.

Heaven & Hell no pudo ver nuevamente a su vocalista, desapareció después de la función.

La fiesta finalizó… entre intrigas, regalos, abrazos y felicitaciones.

El telón se abrió para muchos, para otros se llenaba de nostalgias.

Para Seiya y Usagi era el comienzó de reproches y cuentas que saldar.

Así la princesa de la luna cumplía sus diecisiete años. Con revelaciones de un pasado tras su conocido pasado. Con la resignación de tener que seguir un camino predicho y finalmente con la duda de poder tomar el suyo propio.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**¿Se dará cuenta Mamoru y las Sailor del secreto de Usagi y Seiya?**_

_**¿Qué ocurrirá entre Zereth y Seiya?**_

_**¿Reaccionara Usagi?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**_

_**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**_


	9. Confeciones ¡Papá!

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_¡Feliz día del padre!_

_Este capítulo lo dedico al que alguna vez fue mi padre… Mal humorado, necio, ausente… ahora perdido entre los fragmentos de una lapida en mi corazón._

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron , Selene-silk, megumisakura, malkav-iztli, **

**Karina Natsumi, Serenalucy, chikita22bkou, drixx, Srita. Rossy Kou**,

**Mizuki-chan24**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

– _¡NOS VAMOS A VOLTEAR… ¡_ _–el pavor en sus líquidos ojos mora se acentuaba en los gritos_ _–_

– "_Si voy más lento nos alcanzaran… ¿Quieres qué nos maten Zereth?" –mantenía en todo momento la vista en el camino, dando vistazos cortos en los retrovisores_ _–_

_El velocímetro marcaba ciento sesenta y siete kilómetros por hora e iba en aumento, las calles de la carretera eran planas y rectas, una ventaja, sin embargo los voladeros eran situación preocupante. El marcador de gasolina iniciaba a bordar los finales del rojo de la reserva, el auto consideraba dejar de responder._

– "_¡Maldición!, nos estamos quedando sin gasolina" –los zafiros agudizaron el camino, más adelante se encontraba el final de los barrancos_ _–_

– "_¿Qué dices, Seiya? No, esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Por los dioses…!" –la inaudita preocupación de la chica, se recreaba en la robustez de sus mejillas tornadas azulosas –_

– "_¡Te necesito tranquila Zereth!"_ _–por un segundo miró a la chica, el vestido blanco, su tocado perfecto que finalizaba en un hermoso velo, sus manos todavía sosteniendo un ramo de rosas lilas, lucia realmente radiante. Por un instante esos rasgos se mezclaban afines a los de Usagi, su parecido tras su gruesa complexión era brutal–_

– "_No debimos casarnos… Seiya"_ _–bajó la mirada, sentía una opresión en su corazón, esa ridícula boda tan falsa como los sentimientos de ambos, a pesar de ello pensaba lo bien que le sentaba aquel tuxido a su esposo–_

_El voladero casi finalizaba. El pelinegro esperaba poder parar y salir huyendo entre los arboles del bosque, perdiéndoles las pistas._

– "_Antes de salir corriendo, quiero decirte… que verdaderamente te quiero y luchare para que sientas lo mismo por mí"_ _– fueron las últimas palabras del cantante, al sentir que el automóvil dejaba de responder a sus órdenes_ _–_

– "_¡SE-Seiya!" _

_El auto se jaloneó por unos instantes cerca a un ligero barranco, luego el impacto de un vehículo con masa mayor al deportivo de Seiya, que perdió el control saliéndose del camino y dando variadas vueltas en la tenue cañada. El fierro se achataba, los cristales se rompían volando como escarcha incrustándose en los cuerpos de ambos, sobre los gritos mixtos de terror y malestares de ambos. Diez vueltas que dejaron boca abajo el auto, sus llantas aún giraban como desquiciadas, el motor estaba prendido y sin ningún motivo el reproductor de mp3 del auto se había encendido con el tema de la canción de Seren, _'nevermore alone'_ que habían grabado en sus años escolares para… Usagi._

_Seiya abrió sus ojos ocaso, lo primero en que pensó fue en su esposa, pero ella estaba inconsciente… el olor a gasolina era terriblemente fuerte. Rápidos movimientos; desató sus cinturones de seguridad, abrió la abollada portezuela y saló al exterior para sacar a su mujer. Con dificultades pudo abrir la otra y arrastró hasta la salida el cuerpo de la pelicastaña. Su hermoso vestido de bodas estaba batido en sangre, el tocado era cosa del pasado y su velo se había desgarrado en el forcejeo de llevarla fuera, pero sostenía el ramo de flores que dejaron de ser lilas… bañadas en un rojo oscuro._

– "_¡Zereth…! ¡Responde!"_ _–no importándole los dolores de su cuerpo intentó reanimar a la chica_ _–_

– "_Todavía piensas que sería bueno tener hijos"_ _–bromeó para relajar al pelinegro, aún así sintiera punzadas arrasadoras en su cabeza_ _–_

_A lo pronto unos disparos sonaron unos cinco metros arriba de ellos, dieron al carro. Y la explosión fue inminente._

_Seiya miró como un joven muy parecido a él cargaba a la mujer en sus espaldas instantes antes de la explosión y lo jaloneaba a los arboles que seguían el transcurso al plano del bosque. Se ocultaron por unos minutos. _

– "_¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?"_ _–dijo el héroe, que bajaba a la chica, ahora de diferente complexión_–_ "Seren está herida" _

_El cantante pudo enfocar bien la cara del joven… ¡¿ Yuya-kun?! Un momento… ¿Papá? ¿Seren?_

– "_¿Qué pasa? ¿Yuya-kun?"_ _–preguntó el desubicado hombre de cabellos negros sintiendo los cristales encajados en su cara_ _–_

– "_Papá… Seren está muy mal, no responde… ¡¿PAPÁ?! –el chico exclamó con lagrimas en sus ojos, con su traje destrozado y alguno que otro rasguño en su piel_ _– "¡Se está muriendo!"_

_Paralizado completamente, tiritando… ¿qué era esto? Giró su cara al suelo, efectivamente era Seren… recubierta de cicatrices de fuego, heridas profundas por todo su cuerpo, parte de su uniforme ruñido por las llamas, su cabello quemado y un charco de sangre esparcido por el suelo._

– "_¡Seiya…!" –las delicadas manos de una mujer lo hicieron virar hacia el producto de la voz chillante_ _– "Mi vientre… mi vientre…"_

– "_¡Bombón!"_ _–reubico la mirada en la rubia, donde ella le indicaba…. Perforado por los metales candentes recubiertos del vital liquido carmesí_ _–_

_El terror se apropio de su alma… nuevamente se dirigió a Yuyake que sostenía un cuerpo cubierto en ropas de cuero negro sensual… cabellera desparpajada y remarcado maquillaje, con el pecho destrozado, un hoyo negro y vacio en donde había estado su corazón. Otra vez temblando, busco a su princesa Serena, que tornaba su cabellera dorada en colores negros, aquellos dulces celestes en unos orgullosos violetas, a continuación el ensanchamiento del rostro de Usagi que transformaba a Zereth, la que tenía parte de su cráneo destrozado dejándole ver su cerebro magullado y ennegrecido._

El pelinegro se despego en seco de su cama, su cuerpo chorreaba sudor… hiperventilo variadas ocasiones mientras su vista clareaba y la luz de una lámpara al extremo de su cabecera ofrecía la iluminación en la habitación. El reloj marcaba las cuatro treinta y seis. En el buro descansaba un refractario de plástico con agua y unas hierbas. A lo pronto sintió la una pequeña humedad en sus piernas, efectuadas por una toallita de baño que cayó de su frente. Suspiró… era solo una pesadilla. Meneó su cabeza y al virar a la izquierda se encontró con un rostro trasnochado, en cansancios dormido…

– "¿Zereth?" –Se levantó de la cama y busco una manta, luego caminó unos pasos hacía el sillón reclinable, poniéndola encima de ella… que en su sueño ligero despertó. Sintió las manos de la joven tocando su frente con preocupación y una dulce ternura–

– "Sirviente, no debes levantarte de la cama… aún tienes calentura… estás enfermo, toda la noche has tenido una fiebre alta" –sonaba adormilada, entrecerrando sus ojos por la extenuación –

– "Me daré un ducha" –informó a su 'prometida' –

– "¡Has lo que quieras!" – bostezó como si se tragase al mundo –

El baño refrescó su cuerpo, pero no sus pensamientos. Aquel agrio sueño desterraba la nitidez de sus creencias. Qué era toda esa pesadilla. Yuyake como su hijo, el inconsciente traicionaba a sus deseos de tener algo de Usagi, de su dulce y amada princesa. Zereth vestida de novia, ¿casada con él?. Después de todo no sonaba mal, una mujer petulante de aspecto que contrastaba totalmente a sus gustos. En las mañanas preparaba el desayuno, en las tardes la comida y por las noches la cena, según decía que su siervo era pésimo para la cocina y que no comería algo que la pudiera envenenar. Limpiaba el apartamento en ocasiones por sí sola, argumentando que siempre andaba en su profesión y que si esperaba a que su sirviente inútil concibiera eso la casa sería un caos, donde semanas antes había decidido mudarse junto a ella. Era una chica perfecta, arrogante, dedicada y que le contradecía cualquier idea absurda que él planteaba, no le parecía mala idea formar una familia junto a Zereth. Seren, recordó a la prima de Usagi, el cambio radical de su aspecto… Los cambios; Primero Zereth se transformaba en Seren, luego en la que imaginaba Ceres… en lo posterior Usagi herida nuevamente en el vientre. ¿Qué simbolizaba tal cosa? Estaba recordando lo que transitó en sus pasados… y ella tornaba a Zereth, en realidad eran muy parecidas… Sacudió su cabeza. Cerró las llaves del agua. Tomó una toalla y secó su cuerpo. Se puso un pijama limpio y regreso al cuarto.

Zereth totalmente dormida, en posición que la tenía incomoda. Pensó como levantarla para llevarla a su habitación. Se aproximo a ella y beso dulcemente su frente, una frente empapada en sudor y tibia. Era lógico que contralléra el resfrío en larga desvelada transfiriéndoselo él mismo, no debiera quedarse en ese incomodo sillón. La cargo con su débil salud y al no tener más opción de un avance la coloco en su cama, arropándola.

– "Ya me levanto…" –desganada apuntó, intentó hacerlo, pero la caldera de su cuerpo no lo permitía. Sus amatistas paseaban enfermizas – "Estás enfermo… debes reposar cómodo…" –caía nuevamente en sueños–

– "Esta bien… Dormiré contigo. ¿Acaso crees que pasare mi enfermedad lejos de mi propia habitación?" –Hablaba con orgullo, pero realmente se preocupaba por la gruesa chica. Entró entre las sabana y la miró dormir, callada era un ángel. Un impulsó desmedido y entre su propia fiebre… se reclinó hacia enfrente perfilando su rostro al de la chica, la acarició… posteriormente le dio un beso apacible en sus labios–

– "¡qué subordinado… mas impertinente…!" – farfulló sin fuerzas –

– "¡Que ama tan rara… que cura a su sirviente!" –le contestó Seiya bostezando –

– "Entiendes mal… Seiya…" –por primera vez y en la soledad le llamaba por su nombre, generalmente era un 'Esclavo, siervo, sirviente, plebeyo, barbaján' Ahora era Seiya – "No deseo tener fuera de condición a mi único esclavo… –

Zereth tenía que ser la dueña de la última palabra…

El Dio Morfeo se apropió de sus cansancios abrazándolos en la aventura de los sueños.

–––*

Dos días después:

– "¡Oh Usagi-chan! Estoy tan contenta de que las chicas te acompañen a elegir tu vestido de bodas –La cabecita rosa de puntas de conejo brincaba al lado de su futura madre– Lo que no me parece es que dejaras a mi hermano venir con nosotros–

– "Chibi-Usa, soy su hijo… yo también quiero participar" –tenía sus brazos acomodados cómodamente tras su nuca, mirando con sus zarcos ojos a su hermana en despreocupación–

– "¡Ya no se peleen!" –la rubia de coletas se sentía fatigada, el día de ayer había visto iglesias, salones, flores y mantelería… Hoy el afamado vestido… Todo debía permanecer idéntico, no podían perder un detalle, cualquier cosa alteraría el f u t u r o–

Las inners entraban al local donde se habían citado con su princesa. Minako, quién le había contado su extraño presentimiento a Rei, mostraban una cara radiante. Y al llegar a la mesa exclamaron en exacerbada intriga.

– "Mira esto Usagi-chan… los paparazis tomaron esta fotografía de Seiya con su prometida… muy juntitos en la cama en tremendo beso" –La pelinegra le mostraba algunos periódicos y revistas que tenían de portada el retrato–

– "Yo que pensaba que era mentira, parece que les gusta la privacidad.. ¡Eh! – La rubia de moño colorado atándole en media coleta su cabello apuntó a los disparos de la nota–

Yuyake palideció tanto como Usagi, ambos tenían el estómago revuelto. Pero la rubia de coletas posó su mano en su boca a punto de devolver lo que había desayunado en la mañana.

– "¿Estás bien Usagi-chan?" –Preguntó Amy preocupada por la princesa de la Luna–

– "¿No estarás embarazada…?" –La pelicastaña observó el mareo de la princesa rubia, dándole una servilleta– "El vestido… tendrá que ser algo holgado"

– "Si tienes razón" –opinaron las restantes–

Usagi no se contuvo y corrió al baño, descargó todo lo que llevaba en su víscera estomacal, su respiración se acelero. Recordó la imagen que miró unos minutos antes.

En la cama, besándose con esa chica, claramente se veía que él estaba abordando la situación… sus cuerpos juntos. Celos cargados de tristeza, ahora entendía cómo se sentía él en cuanto a Mamoru. Y sus amigas se preocupaban en el puto vestido…

Sus ojos nublaron ante las agravantes lagrimas… recordando uno de los momentos antes de saber que Seiya era el Principe del sol.

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

_La lluvia caía en el techo… estaba muy triste._

– "_A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona ensuciaste como todos creen" _

– "_¿Qué?" –_

– "_Bueno… aunque me lo proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea al llegar a casa, siempre como dulces y me da un poco de sueño. Al final de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás" –Sentía confianza de decírselo… de contarle lo que sentía, a pesar de que mis cuerpo sentía una angustia pesada–_

– "_¡Uah!"_

– "_También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie… ¡PERO RECORDE A MAMORU! ¡AL VER ESA ROSA ROJA!"_

– "_¿Bombón?"_

– _¡Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar, creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo. Pero… pero… ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SOLA NO PUEDO! – sollozaba… lloraba y él me miraba con tristeza y agonía… la misma que sentía yo–_

– "_¿Bombón?" – Miró como me arrodillaba al ya no poder más –_

– "_LO EXTRAÑO, EXTRAÑO A MOMO-CHAN" – sus zafiros llenos de dolor… que se trasmutaban en un enojo y él se condujo a mí poniendo sus manos en mi hombro imitándome… –_

– "_¿qué?" _

– "_¿Y no puedo remplazarlo? –eso me estremeció, mis ojos se expandieron al ver lo que me decía– "Déjame remplazarlo" –me dijo con ternura… su mirada era dulce… me sonroje, era algo que jamás había sentido… un hombre que se enamoraba de mí sin tener un pasado… Ahora lo sé… él que estaba remplazando no era Seiya… sino Mamo-chan–_

_Luego vino eso otro… la confesión de Seiya… y su amor no correspondido._

– "_Bombón, las cosas que te dije ayer eran enserio" –me sonrió con dulzura, mirándome_–

– "_Seiya… no quiero…" – él debía comprender que yo amaba a Mamoru… mucho–_

– "_No pienses… que me estás causando problemas, solo porque me gustas bombón–_

– "_¿Eh?" –es acercó a mi oído… y luego. –_

– "_Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré" –su malicioso comentario me pasmo, no entendía… el por qué– "Sólo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea" –su sonrisa siempre firme… a pesar de su dolor– "Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou"–_

–"_¡Seiya!" –me negaba… rotundamente–_

– "_Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendré" –y lo que siguió… me puso confusa– "Bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tú novio"–_

– "_¡Discúlpame!" –empecé a llorar, me daba pena con él y sus sentimientos que no podía corresponder–_

– "_No, no tienes por qué disculparte… Solo que…" –besó la comisura de mis labios y la verdad… tirite, no me explicaba esa atracción tan misteriosa a él y esa lagrima que broto de mis ojos… ahora… lo comprendo– _

– "_¡Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes! ¡mi dulce Bombón!" –Si lo hubiéramos sabido… que me conociste antes… yo…–_

– "_¡Seiya!" –…Seiya… si supieras que mi corazón surcaba confusiones… –_

_--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

– "_Después de todo, estuviste a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi tristeza… era eso lo que me permitía digerir la ida de Mamo-chan… hace unos meses me entere de la verdad. Tú me pedías a gritos que te amara como Seiya Kou… no cómo Antar. Porqué ahora huyes de mí, buscando a otra chica… ¿porqué no haces realidad eso? ráptame antes de que cometa una locura…" – _Se hincó en suelo, llorando desconsolada, en suplica_–"¡SEIYA!"_

– "¿Estás bien?" – Una cabeza de cabellos negros se distinguía en el inicio de la puerta del retrete–

– "¿Escu…?" –palideció asustada–

– "Mamá… Trata de ser feliz…– abrió la puerta– ¡Te lo suplico…!" –el pelinegro se arrodillo rogante–

– "Yuya…" –sintió los cálidos brazos del chico rodear su cuerpo y el aroma de su piel… la inconfundible fragancia del hombre al que amaba–

– "Tengo que irme… Mamita, pero prometo venir en la noche. Daria mi vida… por darte lo que más anhelas…" –se levantó en súbito y le sonrió, esa misma sonrisa en los momentos extenuantes que ponía Seiya– "Verás, has la prueba, propón cosas que jamás pedirías para la boda. Un último favor… nunca me digas que estuve en los baños de mujeres… ¡WAAAA! ¡Me daría un ataque! JA…" –Salió pronto y se encontró con las chicas–

– "¿Qué le paso a Usagi-Chan?" – Rei preguntaba desconcertada–

– "Se digirió algo envenenado… pero pronto estará de lo mejor" –Su mirada era de odio hacia esas mujeres– "Me largo de aquí, no soporto estar entre arpías"

¿Arpías? Que niño tan loco y maleducado, que le pasaba, llamarlas así… ¿Pues que habían hecho?

–––*

El representante convocó a Heaven & Hell pasado el medio día. Era un importante dato para el concierto número siete con los Three Light. Tenía que dar muchas explicaciones a la agrupación. Tras la puerta se escuchaba una risita sensual… a su representante hablando algunas cosas con otra persona. Los cuatro chicos llegaron frente a la entrada de su oficina, Sigvard tocó la puerta educadamente y el los dejó pasar. Una departamento amplió y lujoso, con ventanales amplios que permitían mirar la extensión de la ciudad. Un gran escritorio de caoba brillante con una silla ostentosa y cómoda girada hacía la espectacular vista.

– "¡Buenas tardes muchachos! Tomen asiento" –extendió sus manos a unos sillones que reposaban en las paredes frente a su escritorio– "En la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga le pedí a su nueva cantante que entrara justo en su aparición y que saliera cuanto antes. La misteriosa cantante ha sido rumores en periódicos, revistas y televisión, las fotos que pudieron tomar algunos de los invitados eran borrosas, pero sus descripciones fueron de lo mejor… La proclamaron como la diosa del Erotismo" –Su faz morena y sonriente jugaba con sus enajenados ojos cafés ante la grandeza del triunfo– "Ahora quiero que la conozcan"

La silla giratoria tornó a ellos y develó a una mujer de cabello oscuro y rebelde, cubriendo sus ojos con unas gafas negras. Sus labios eran carnosos y pintados en grana. Su piel clara. Vestía un conjunto provocador en negro, que apenas se vislumbraba entre su saco largo afelpado en las mangas. Cruzada de piernas, con un cigarrillo en los labios y un encendedor en la mano, prendió fuego. Posteriormente aventó una bocanada de humo entre su boca en dejos de sensualidad pura.

– "¡Hola nenes! Mi nombre es Ceres… No gasten mi nombre, a menos sea necesario…" – se levantó y se dirigió a cada uno de ellos cerrando las bocas abiertas de casi todos, exceptuando a Lexus– "Me hablaron del temperamental pelirrojo" –Sonrió– "Eres una monada, cariño–

– "¿Para esta porquería nos has hablado?" –Lexus estaba molesto, la chica no le agradaba en nada, ya Usagi lo había puesto al tanto de esa mujer–

– "Los dejó para que se conozcan, tengo negocios que realizar" –en formales conceptos los corrió–

Ceres beso la mejilla del hombre y le coqueteó. Apagando su cigarro. Todos salieron en unos segundos. Los demás, luego de reponerse, la saludaron y se presentaron. Proponiéndole llevarla a comer, ella accedió.

Los elevadores estaban repletos, Sigvard, Havardur y Reima subieron en un viaje sin percatarse que Lexus y Ceres se excluían ante tanta gente.

– "¡Zorra!" –Le dijo Lexus con enfado, recordaba las muchas cosas que le platicaba su amiga rubia de aquella meretriz–

– "¡Ammm…! ¡Gracias! –Lo escuchaba cientos de veces, que le parecía normal–

El elevador estaba disponible, ella presionó el botón y abordo. Él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de vengar a Usagi-chan. Los portones eléctricos se cerraron frente a ellos. Viajaban solos.

Unos ojos rojizos tiraban fuego, el pelirrojo cogió las muñecas de la chica y la impactó a una de las paredes.

– "Ardes en deseos en tenerme?" –lasciva como su personalidad, subió una de sus piernas a la cadera de Lexus– "¿realizaras una de tus fantasías en este lugar?" –Beso el cuello de Lexus, pero sintió la rigidez de él–

– "Ni en tus sueños te tocaría… ¡Mujer!" –la estrujó con fuerza haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran al suelo. Ese movimiento lo dejó paralizado soltandola… esa cara… esos ojos… ¿Seren?– "Se- Seren… ¿Qué… qué? –tartamudeó poniéndose nervoso–

– "No, mi nombre es Ceres… ¿te has equivocado o estas sordo? –Luego sonrió– ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… ¡Demonio! Más fantasía ¿no? –Desabotonó la blusa del pelirrojo y beso sus perfectos pectorales torneados en músculos suaves, pero marcados, saboreando aquella piel bronceada por el sol–

–Detuvo sus arranques, retirando esa cara de su pecho– "Seren… ¡por lo que más quieras…! Dimé que eres tú" –La abrazó fuertemente, aunque su escancia a lirios se perdía con el tabaco, aún podía percibir ese aroma lleno de gracia, fue dulce y amoroso–

–Ceres se estremeció, ¿un juego? O ¿una confusión?– ¡Oye! ¡Diablito! ¿Qué es lo qué…? –Los labios de Lexus la acallaron, un beso lleno de pasión, pero más allá de ese arranqué contenía ternura y AMOR. Odio la conjunción de sus bocas… tiritando de terror, su corazón frío provoco aventarlo lejos de ella, repudiando el acto…Luego lo abofeteó fuertemente – "¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER! ¿Qué te pasa? Hombres… piensan que por acceder a sus deseos, el sexo pueda cambiar a algo tan asqueroso…"

– Confuso la miro, sentía el peor dolor de su alma, esa bofetada fue puñal enterrado en su corazón– "Seres… ¡has cambiado!"

– "No me llames por ese nombre" –Asqueada se sobo la palma de la mano, el golpe fue fuerte y él chico aún más– "¡Soy Ceres! ¿Entendiste?"

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y la mujer salió contoneándose frente a la multitud de hombres y coqueteándole al resto de sus colegas. Lexus enfureció, sus celos ardían dentro de su alma… Pero si ella estaba jugando un travesura él sería participe de desenmascararla, asentarla y volverla a traer a su ser anterior. Entonces, sin importar nada, retozaría en cualquier perverso plan… para recuperar a su dulce y apacible niña biónica.

–––*

En el estudio, se encontraban ensayando los Three Light para el concierto número siete, retrasado por un raro fenómeno, la caída de un fragmento de asteroide en las cercanías del estadio donde darían la función. Seiya estaba algo distraído, sus compañeros no lo notaban, en cambio su prometida parecía conocerlo mejor que él. Zereth se acercó a Seiya y le ofreció una botella con agua.

– "¡Concéntrate! Desde la mañana que leíste las revistas estas en las nubes" –Alguna frase se le tenía que pegar, luego del tiempo que había convivido en esa sociedad– "Estás preocupado por Usagi… que vea eso ¿no? –

– "Yo…"

– "¡Este subordinado! ¿A dónde irá a parar sus cobardías?" –sonreía mientras acentuaba su orgullo– "No quiero ser maldita… plebeyo. Te has puesto de mil colores luego de saber que Usagi planeaba su boda… luego propones que iniciemos la nuestra… ¡Ya no puedo más! –ofuscación se entreveía en sus amatistas azulados, aprovechando el lapso en que Yaten y Taiki conversaban distraídos jaló a Seiya para hablar– No quiero casarme contigo, entiéndelo… te quiero mucho, pero como esclavo… –sintió la mirada pesada de él pelinegro acompañado de una carcajada– ¡AHHRRG! Sí, sí como amigo…

– otra vez esa palabra… _'amigo'_ luego de que empezara a sentir algo por esa chica petulante, algo que nacía sin querer, le llamaba _'Amigo'_– "¿Entonces que me aconsejas hacer?" –Prosiguió irónico– ¿Robármela?

– "Excelente idea. Así puedo librarme de la molestia"

Unos escandalosos gritos provenían de entre los camarotes, risotadas de una mujer, voces de hombres embobados… y fue cuando Zereth lo vio.

– "¡Hey chicos! tienen que conocer a nuestra vocalista" –gritó Reima emocionadísimo–

Los Taiki y Yaten corrieron a verla. Presentándose y charlando sobre temas su descubrimiento, de donde provenía, etc.

Zareth fijo su mirada en él mas callado del grupo, a decir verdad en el agrio del grupo. No sabía cómo había pasado… no se entero cuando su corazón empezaba a latir al tenerlo cerca. ¿Fueron los insultos?, ¿las riñas interminables?, ¿sus silencios?, ¿el lado tierno que en ocasiones demostraba con ella? O ¿el irreverente cabello fuego y sus ojos rubí fríos? Se había enamorado de Lexus… sin lugar a duda. La chica se ruborizó, tomo un bolsa de papel de una banca. Escondiéndose tras la figura de Seiya que la alaba para acercarse a la nueva cantante de Heaven & Hell.

– "Lo que me faltaba… Aquí está la zorra. ¡Ahora viene la Vaca loca!" –Fastidiado por ese día tan ingrato, pensaba en la idea de irse a casa–

– "¿A quién llamas VACA LOCA? ¡DEMONIO DE QUINTA!" –el debate de cada momento en el que se veían, himno prodigo de sus desventurados encuentros…–

Todos ya conocían es hecho, así que los dejaron pelear hasta ver el momento en que ganaba la pelicastaña de ojos violetas. Ceres apreciaba el espectáculo con desinterés. Pero esta vez fue diferente…

– ¡Claro! ¡Mírate en el espejo! ¡Eres feísima…! ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría fijarse en ti? Supongo que Seiya te tiene lastima… Cualquiera en su lugar la tendría, pero yo… te despreciaría –Remató… remató a la chica… le dio en donde más le dolía, encajando su agrio comportamiento a través de sus rubíes congelantes–

Zareth no dijo nada… y caminó en retroceso para tomar el brazo de su prometido… Seiya lo entendió, conocía a la muchacha como la palma de su mano, se incomodó un poco, estaba molesto ¿o celoso?

– "Seiya Kou… ¿podemos charlar fuera de aquí?" –Una voz fuera de aquella parvada colgaba un tanto distante, sacando de total atención a todos para dirigirse a ese cuerpo atlético, cabello negro y ojos zarcos–

– ¿Yuya-kun? –sus zafiros contemplaron incrédulos al jovencito, era mayor que él, pero sentía todo lo contrario a su respecto, ¿Hablar? Si ese chiquillo lo evadía compulsivamente. Dio unos pasos dejando a su prometida a un lado, podría hablarle de Usagi, estaba preparado para cualquier advertencia– ¿Lexus podrías tú…? Levar a mi prometida a la casa –era la persona en quien más confiaba, se había vuelto su mejor amigo, podría fiarle lo más preciado. Le arrojó las llaves de su auto, la motocicleta que conducía el pelirrojo podía ser peligrosa–

Lexus entendía la gravedad de la situación. Sabía que esa visita tendía que ver con Usagi. Él indudablemente se llevo a la muchacha cargándola sin dificultas de su cintura.

Los espectadores ya estaban enterados de todo el meollo, en exclusión de la vocalista de Heaven & Hell. Decidieron irse a comer sin ellos y tratar de sacarle las dudas de la cabeza, si hubiese, a la pelinegra sexy.

– "¿A dónde vamos? Yuya-kun" –preguntó azorado, entremetiendo sus manos en su cabello negro–

– "¡Acompáñeme!" –lo guió hasta la salida, llevándolo frente a su automóvil azul oscuro y pidiéndole que subiera–

–––*

La muchacha se conservaba callada, su mirada estaba ausente. Desde que subió al auto no le propinó media palabra.

– "¡Andas muy calladita! Vaca loca" –el agrio pelirrojo pensó que estaba molesta, ya se le pasaría y comenzaría a cargarle insultos, sin embargo no respondió, raro para él– "¡Ha..! ni quién quiera hablar con una vaca loca" – refunfuñó, pero nuevamente no había contestación– ¡Estas horrible! ¡cayada te vez peor! Al menos gritando puedes llamar la atención.

El semáforo se postuló en rojo. Ella le colocó una bolsa de papel en las piernas comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

– "¿Qué haces? ¿Arranques de Vaca loca?" –se auto contesto–

– "Eres el peor de los hombres… no sé cómo pude yo… –abofeteó a Lexus como pudo– enamorarme de ti… Ahora se por qué la linda Seren se alejo de ti" –Abrió la puerta y salió del auto, huyendo de su engalanado orgullo y de la presencia de él–

– miró dentro de la bolsa, el osito viejo que le obsequió Seren, estaba reparado, luego de que el descuidado Reima lo usara para uno de sus experimentos… y traía un lindo chalequito purpura, hecho con el paño de Zareth que llevó alguna vez en la cabeza– "¡LAS MUJERES ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO!" – gritó golpeando el volante. Dos cachetadas en un día. Se paso el rojo y fue tras ella–

–––*

El mismo campo a donde llevo a su amada madre, al mismo árbol donde se sentaba, invitando al cantante a formar parte de su ritual.

– "¿Sabes por qué me gusta esté árbol?" –Dijo Yuyake mirando el hermoso paisaje que refrescaba con su brisa las vacaciones veraneras–

– "¡Ni idea! –Contestó Seiya… que pregunta tan raro. Dónde había quedado los ataques que le otorgaría–

– "Aquí fue donde pude conocer a mi papá… platicar con él. Un ser grandioso, cariñoso, me enseñaba a tocar la guitarra y entendía la situación de mi madre" –sus ojos azules se iluminaron radiantemente–

– "Hablas como si Mamoru no fuera tu padre" –frunció el seño con algo de curiosidad–

– "¿Amas a mi mamá? ¿te enamoraste de la otra chica? –preguntó sobriamente, con un dejo de insertidumbre–

– "¿De qué hablas…? Yo y tú futura madre somos buenos amigos y la chica…"–contestó un falsamente, con el sudor corriendo por su frente–

– "Principe Antar ¿Amas a mi madre? Se sincero… ¡Te lo ruego!" –le suplicó–

–Seiya se atragantó un momento, luego decidió ser honesto con el chico– "Con toda mi alma… Daría todo por verla feliz… Ni el universo entero podría ser cuenta de lo que siento por ella…" –esperó el regaño, espero la agresión–

– "Me alegra oír eso… Me alegra Papá…" –se arrojó a los brazos de Seiya, llorando en caudales–

– "¿Papá?" – expandió sus ojos zafiros asombrados–

– "Sí, eres mi padre… Soy hijo de Usagi Tsukino y Seiya Kou… de nadie más" –Sonrió desenlazándose del príncipe del sol– "Haz feliz a mi madre… ella está sufriendo, sácala de sus dudas… amala, como siempre."

– "Yuya…" –no lo creía, verdaderamente no lo creía–

– "Solo una cosa, tu estas desidido a formar una vida junto a mamá, no quiero decírselo por el miedo de verla obligada a cambiar sus decisiones, sólo te pido que… la ayudes no la forces" –el chico lo miraba como un niñito, pidiéndole que cumpliera el sueño mas grande de su vida– ¡Papá… te quiero!

– ¡Hijo! – Sonrió, este nuevo descubrimiento recargaba sus esperanzas–

Seiya no sabía cómo, ni por qué había tenido un hijo con su amada princesa. Yuyake no quiso revelarle información. Insistía que los acontecimientos que había revelado ya eran graves, pero tenía que evitar cualquier interrupción de su nacimiento y del sufrimiento de su madre. Al menos por esos instantes, guardaría los demás secretos. Pasó una tarde junto a su padre, platicándole pequeñas cosas de su infancia. Pero cada vez que preguntaba que trato recibía de Endymion, él lo evitaba.

Endymión odiaba a Yuyake por ser hijo bastardo, por mantener a la Neoreina pensando en su verdadero amor y por una razón más… una razón que le dolía en el alma…

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**¿Se dará cuenta Mamoru y las Sailor del secreto de Usagi y Seiya?**_

_**¿Reaccionara Usagi?**_

_**¿Ceres será en realidad Seren?**_

_**¿Usagi se casara con Mamoru?**_

_**¿Zereth, a donde irá a parar?**_

_**Las cosas comienzan a tornarse pesadas… ¿Qué ocurrirá tras todo este tremendo caos?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**_

_**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**_


	10. La visión El accidente El ataque y Exail

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_Bueno, ahora les traigo uno mas cortito. Pero muy intrigoso MUAJAJAJAJA_

_Prometo que será muy confuso y los sacara del carril. 0.0_

_Ni modo…_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron , Selene-silk, megumisakura, malkav-iztli, **

**Karina Natsumi, Serenalucy, chikita22bkou, drixx, Srita. Rossy Kou**,

**Mizuki-chan24**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

Las mariposas revoloteaban rededor de un alma descansada, las dulces voces de los pájaros recreaban canciones de ensueño recargando su aura. Su ser ausente paseaba en los cavernosos laberintos de la pura imaginación. Pero entre sus azucarados sueños una luz la regreso al ambiente natural del despertar.

La palidez de un sol maduro adornaba sus quietas pupilas, el frescor de la briza emanada de los árboles verduzcos le llenaba de paz. Un ropaje cómodo de telas suaves, auxiliaba su despertar, levantó su cuerpo del pedestal donde reposaba y miró el pasaje. Ante sus ojos la inesperada visita, una que nunca pensó volver a mirar.

– "¡¿Sailor Demeter?!" – arrodillándose con caravanas de respeto. Su piel destemplada, rosada por su largo cabello cobrizo en fines duraznos–

– "¡Sailor Galaxia!, ¡bienvenida…! No hagáis preguntas a las respuestas que os daré… He venido a solicitar vuestro auxilio. Reunid a las sailors de todo el cosmos y traed a las protectoras de la princesa de vuestro universo. –la seguridad de la mujer de cabellos purpuras y ojos amatistas no simplificaba la situación– "concentradles en Lexus… y vos id a la tierra"–

– Aquel descanso fue hechizo de reposición, la gran batalla que nunca creyó librar desenterraba sus ojos adormilados a unos exorbites y aterrorizados– "¿El señor de los Éteres ha despertado? ¿La princesa creadora ha despertado?"–

– "Vendrán…" –un mareó acallo el seguimiento de Deméter y la llevó al piso sobre el peso de sus rodillas. Galaxia emprendió el auxilio–

– "¿Se encuentra bien?" –extrañada del suceso la ayudo a ponerse de pie–

– "Mi estado de salud humano es peligroso, mi cuerpo humano está débil… estoy incompleta…" –el acento de sus anteriores palabras había cambiado en ventilaciones agresivas y orgullosas– "Dualidad… Metamorfosis… Evolución… en separadas mezclas–retomó el anterior modo de parlamento– Habéis escuchado bien Sailor, haced mi voluntad, mi tiempo de vida es breve… y no podré protegedlos para siempre de la sociedad Kiimsah"

– "Pensé que los había encerrado para siempre…" –sujetó su aliento y viró hacia la Sailor que posaba una mano en su estomago–

– "Nada es para siempre… y el futuro no está escrito en piedra…" –otra entonación de voz, la tercera… la más serena de todas, Galaxia no entendía sus cambios– "Mi pequeño príncipe del futuro es muy inteligente, muestra de lo que te estoy diciendo, Yuyake… no lo conozco del todo, pero le he visto. Dentro de sus pensamientos guarda las claves de la verdad y posiblemente sepa quién es la Princesa del Universo. Quizá ire muriendo dentro de cuatro años terrestres… Mi deseo es que protejas a Mi príncipe Antar, a la Princesa Serena y a lo que esté por venir… porque yo no podré"

– "¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos?" –preguntó con lágrimas dolorosas en sus ojos dorados–

– "Como Sailor Démeter sé del pasado… pero en entidad secreta no lo recuerdo, lo que conozco es mi responsabilidad de Sailor Scout… Como ambas no sé qué propósito tiene para mí La Princesa Universal, pero siento tan mía su tristeza y dolor…" –sus pesados parpados recubrieron enormes ojos mora, desentendiendo las voces que alguna vez le brindaron ayuda, ahora se habían marchado y le habían condenado a la muerte… ¿esa sería la recompensa…? ¿morir antes de mirar el desastre…? ¿o qué? –

– "Se hará como me lo has pedido, tardare algún tiempo… pues las guerreras del universo han reencarnado por milenios y si vives en la tierra es seguro que algunas pararan ahí… No sé a quién rogarle para que nos salve de todo lo que vendrá… Sin la princesa del universo… El Éter podrá…"– decidió mirar a la nada, decidió tomar su último respiro a la misión que se aventuraría, decidió… tener miedo–

– "Nada es para siempre, pero siempre habrá alguien más poderoso que desee la destrucción, el poder o únicamente divertirse…" –sonrió estratosféricamente con pasión, demostrando alguna de las personalidades– "Fue un placer volverte a ver…. ¡Adiós!"

La despedida mostraba un final, un nunca volveré a verte… no hubo calidez, frialdad, menos sarcasmo… era un adiós plano e insípido.

–––*

Mes y medio después de que las revistas mostraran escandalosas imágenes y aporrearan a la princesa de la Luna a un Seiya lejos de sus posibilidades; Finales de las vacaciones de verano.

– "Esta es la habitación donde se quedaba mi prima, Ceres-chan. ¡La extraño tanto!"–sonrió mientras peinaba el cabello de la chica, la había notado algo desmejorada–

– "!Ah, sí¡ con la que me confunde el Satanás aquel" –carcajeó la pelinegra–"Conejita… la vida no es de color de rosa… estoy contenta de que tú la veas así… pero el mundo está lleno de tragedias, de frialdades y…–

– "Cómo te pasó a ti ¿no?" –suspiró después de que la pelinegra le había contado ese espantoso suceso–

– "Las violaciones… los golpes… él hacer que tú puto padrastro cobrara por ver divertirse a los demás hombres contigo…" –la amargura de sus palabras recaían en su tristeza, ya le había dicho todo a la rubia– Tienes suerte de vivir en una linda casa, de tener padres que te aman y una vida tranquila… pero… las princesas no existen… ni los príncipes que te salvan de las adversidades, Conejita. –conejita fue el apodo que le puso, después de conjeturar sus Odongos como tales–

– La chica de coletas recreaba las lágrimas de una tarde mientras había discutido con Ceres por ser tan mujerzuela, la había herido… la había visto caer… y le había dicho todo… Miró algo extrañó al peinar esa crin desparpajada y oscura, precisamente proveniente en sus raíces– "¿Eres rubia?"

– "Sí… dicen que las morenas se divierten más" –masculló esa sonrisita sensual, sobre el comentario de similar aspecto, tenía que reponerse–

– "Ceres-Chan… ¡no te muevas tanto!" –Exclamó la rubia, con el rostro pálido–

– "¿De qué hablas?" –La sensual 'pelinegra' volteó a verla– "¡Conejita! ¡¿CONEJITA?!

–––*

"_Un pasillo largo, recubierto por el resplandor del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, ensombrecía lánguidamente por las líneas de los pesgostes de los ventanales. Caminó en línea recta atravesándole, una puerta gris… La abrió, dentro de ella estaba sentado de espaldas un hombre, las expresiones corporales lo recriminaban ansioso, miraba por la ventana. Su crin colorada presumía su autenticidad, pero ella resolvió continuar el trote y verificar._

– "_¡¿Lexus?!" –preguntó la joven en posibles obviedades– _

– "_¡¿Usagi?! –el muchacho de rubíes penetrantes y helados, se paró en seco– "¿Qué haces aquí?" –sacudió fuertemente su cabeza cambiando el cuestionamiento– "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_

– "_No lo sé" –sonrió con su distinguida inocencia, dudando que fuera él–_

– "_Intenté salir… pero la puta puerta no se abría… lance todos mis poderes…" –rabioso gimió, dándole una patada a la silla–_

– "_Si, ¡eres tú! –agudizó su sonrisa, al menos alguien conocido–_

– "_¡Niña estúpida!, ¡claro que soy yo!" –resopló enfadado, a menor grado que lo anterior–_

_Una luz azulada y congelante envolvió el lugar. La princesa de la luna tiritó de frío, unos breves instantes, luego de sentir los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo protegiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo y de algunas filosos cristales de hielo que volaban en el viento. La transformación de aquel cuarto trasgredió la iluminación del sol. Pero la fluorescencia zarca y sus efusiones seguían tenaces frente a ellos. Brotando en reverberación de múltiples voces que hicieron su aparición._

– "_Dos niños han entrado a modificar los futuros… Uno por audacias de recuperar lo perdido, otra por los desprecios de la _razón_ de mi nacimiento… –No se distinguía si eran hombres o mujeres en sus ecos florecientes, caudales paralizantes ante cualquier impulso del pelirrojo y la rubia–Serena, princesa legitima de la Luna… llegó el momento de despedirte de todo futuro prospero que habías conocido. Tú ingenuidad causo no solo mi despertar, si no el de aquellos que planean la destrucción… Pensaste darle a la gente de la tierra un mundo perfecto, una vida pacífica y llena de felicidad… Tu utopía, tu error… tu fracaso… la perdición de nosotras mismas… por ello nacerá tu responsabilidad –fuertes y agrias palabras que estremecieron en llanto a la pobre Usagi, le daba a entender que era una tonta. La entidad no se contuvo y prosiguió cercenando la nueva herida– Vendrán por nosotras… a matarnos… estableciendo el imperio del horror. ¿Acaso no entendías los mensajes de nuestra oposición de la unión con Endymion? ¡ERRASTE! ¿De nuevo fracasamos? El milenio de plata siempre será el caos y la perdición…_

– "_¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!" – Usagi se tumbó al suelo, llorando mares,lo que había sacrificado ¿no servía para nada? Desamarrándose de los brazos de Lexus desató su furia en el suelo, golpeándole con ira sin importarle las laceraciones que provocaban los cuarzos extendidos por la superficie–_

– "_¡Usagi!" –El chico se arrodillo y detuvo aquel arranque, destrozando parte de su gabardina para vendarle las manos, luego la abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla– "Aquí estoy yo para protegerte…" –seco las lagrimas de la muchacha, la que incrédula miraba un gesto de ternura en el hombre de acero. Lexus la levantó del suelo y no se despegó de ella, por unos segundos… recordó unas gafas y tras ellas unos ojos preocupados–_

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

– "_¿Te irás?" –preguntó el pelirrojo, temblando– "Aún después de… que tu y yo…"_

– "_Lexus… no puedo quedarme. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" –la lluvia proveía de heladas ventiscas y ella se acorrucó al pecho desnudo de el príncipe de príncipes, en cuanto a él subió el cobertor y la estrecho fuertemente– "Prométeme que pase lo que pase protegerás a Usagi-chan"_

– "_¿Seren?" –luego de aquel acto de amor, donde su doncella le concedía el tesoro de su pureza, ahora abarcaba un tema totalmente fuera del especial momento– "No hablemos de eso"_

– "_Mis sueños me dicen… me dicen cosas espantosas… he visto llorar sangre al Príncipe Antar y a la princesa Serena, separados por la figura de la tierra… aclamándose… el vientre de la princesa recubierto por el carmesí… y a ti… a ti como el mismo demonio destrozando el universo… ¡Prométeme!… que protegerás el amor de Usagi y Seiya, qué pensarás hasta lo imposible, estar atento a todo lo que los ponga en peligro… ¡si es preciso miente!" –sus ojos siempre serenos dejaron el relajado contexto germinando fatuos– "También júrame que pase lo que me pase… no dejaras que la maldad te posea"_

– "_¿Seren? ¿qué…?" –la chica mostró un engerimiento fugaz, reprendiéndolo por sus dudas… pasados unos minutos lo había sorprendido con una pasión oculta, atrayendo al cazador insedusible, postrándolo ante su piel… ahora esa pedantería cambiaba todo, dictaminándole un marcado 'no hagas preguntas' – "¡Lo prometo!"_

_Seren lo besó… lo arrastró varias veces a los elixires de la lujuria y el amor. _(N/A: Lo violó… O.O)

_--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

– _El pelirrojo dirigió sus rubíes con odio a la entidad… y no parparía en reclamar sus venenosas palabras– "¡CABRÓN! SÍ ERES TAN HUEVUDO VEN AQUÍ, BAJA DE ESE LUGAR Y RESUELVE TU LAS COSAS"_

_La existencia brilló con enérgica furia y desenganchó vientos tremendamente gélidos y cortantes. Lexus continúo resguardando a la princesa de la luna._

– "_También tengo palabras para ti… Príncipe Lexus… Príncipe de príncipes y Señor del Éter" –Tanto la rubia como el de cabellos fuego se estremecieron ¿Lo llamaba Señor del Éter? – "Estabas tan sólo y aburrido… te aventuraste al suicidio y resurgir en el misterio de tus conocimientos… También te equivocaste… erraste… tu utopía de renacer en una vida feliz, en un ser que dominaría la esfera universal. Te cubrió el hielo insípido de las contradicciones de tus orígenes… Hijo de Eideard y Exail… ¡Qué ironía! Buscas junto a tus colegas a la pieza de la que te alimentarás……" –los estupefactos ojos del pelirrojo no creían lo que estaban escuchando… ¿revelación?… maldita bestia que engalanaba con sus palabras el nombre de… ¿sus verdaderos padres? Incluyendo el hecho de ser partícipe del enfrentamiento contra él mismo y la causa de la posible destrucción de la princesa del universo– "El odio de una pérdida valiosa en tú futuro recobró tus recuerdos… la ira, la decepción… estás en estos momentos a punto de destruir el famoso milenio de plata… Ya qué te enamoraste de la princesa de la luna. Por fortuna me encargué de que en esta línea temporal no fuera así… Yuyake… un compañero muy útil para mis propósitos… Sin embargo… te necesitó… a ti también…" –pausó extrañamente, susurrando el_ te necesito_– "para evitar la hecatombe que se avecina"–_

– "_¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!" –enloqueció de furia, lanzándole aradas de fuego negro, tragadas por él ente sin ocasionarle dolores– "Tan poderoso… ¿que no puedes solucionarlo..?_

– "_Sailor Demeter… La dualidad, La metamorfosis y La evolución… ha sido mi parte, una herramienta que he explotado demasiado… que podrá morir pronto. A ella le dije lo mismo que les diré a ustedes… Mi alma está dividida en tres… y no puedo… más que usar estás apariciones…" –sus voces se quebraron… después de la solemnidad que reflejaban– "¡Lexus! Dejo en tus manos, nuestra felicidad, una vez la destrozarías… está la cuidaras con uñas y dientes. ¡Serena! Dejo en tus manos el poder… renuévate y has manar a la única que podrá detener el laberinto… __**La princesa del universo. **__ Y Antar… –un albor recubrió una de las áreas oscurecidas, mostrando a un Seiya espectador, luz que quebraba el vidrio que ensordecía sus gritos y reclamos– "Se el pilar de tu amada princesa, tu tendrás que enfrentarte a lo más duro… cuando todos conozcan nuestra verdad" –para finalizar el ser destiló unas casi inentendibles palabras– "Cuerpo… mente… y corazón"_

–––*

Las llantas giraban desquiciadas, fragmentos de cristales esparcidos en el suelo, las puertas achatadas y en parte de ellas desgarradas. El olor penetrante a gasolina lo hizo despertarse, mirar su realidad. Reubicó sus ojos en su acompañante quién yacía inconsciente. Con sus poderes voló la portezuela que lo retenía jalando el cinturón de seguridad. Esa maldita visión lo tumbó en pensamientos por fracciones de segundo… Se levantó con heridas punzantes en su cuerpo y arrancó la otra puerta para sacar a la chica.

– "¡¿Zereth?! ¡Responde!" –estaba asustado… ¿quién los perseguía? ¿Cómo había sido posible que no pudiese detener eso? ¿Él arrastró a la chica en su adormecimiento ante tal pesadilla…? ¿o los rufianes lo encausaron a desembocar en un aparatoso accidente?–

– "¿Eres… súperman…? Sa… bía… que… ocul… tavan… algo" –la pelicastaña hablaba cortado, fue la que resulto más grave, el cuerpo de ella atravesado por cristales, fierros y algunas partes de plástico del auto. Su vestido lila grabado en rosas ensangrentado y su cabellera larga y risada enmarañada, luego del esmero en su arreglo para lucir bien en una cita con la persona que amaba, su cara redonda maltrecha y recubierta de heridas–

– "¡Qué tonterías! ¡Mujer! Tu estatus de _Vaca Loca _te hace alucinar" –la cargó entre sus brazos y la alejó unos metros del auto, que estalló un par de minutos después–

– "No… Tu eres… hellboy… por ese carácter… y el cabello… tan rojo…" –le sonrió con dulzura mirando a Lexus con la propia intensidad de sus ojos amatistas– "Parece… que… tu y… Seiya… son… superhéroes… Ese esclavo… ocultándome todo… y tú diablo de pacotilla…" –fue arrogante en todo momento… desmayándose al terminar ese insulto, tenía que tener la última palabra–

–––*

– "¡SEIYA! ¡SEIYA!" –gritó uno de sus amigos de cabello grisáceo, sacudiendo al muchacho– "¡Despiértate!"

–El pelinegro se había quedado dormido en un sofá del estudio. Como Yaten y Taiki lo habían visto cansado y alterado ante tantas cosas lo dejaron dormir– "¿Qué pasa?"

– "Lexus y Zereth tuvieron un accidente de auto, están en el hospital" –Taiki no pudo ser calmó tenía que indicarle la verdad– "Zereth… Zereth… no está bien… la pasaran a cirugía pero piden donación de sangre"

– "¡No!, ¡no…!" –su sueño, su sueño… era eso lo que le advertía. Luego ese acontecimiento de ese ente… todo recorría en una travesía espantosa… Se puso nervioso, se levantó, tomó su saco y salió presuroso–

Sus amigos de batallas y compañeros del grupo decidieron acompañarlo, lo vieron muy mal, temían cometiera una imprudencia.

–––*

Usagi despertaba de la pesada visión, intentó enfocar su mirada en Ceres, quién la había llevado a su casa después de hacer su trabajo de asistente. Se habían vuelto muy amigas. Ella era el toque de amistad desvergonzada que la sacaba de sus pensamientos a futuro, comentándole; para qué pensar en el matrimonio, si podía disfrutar de su ahora… además de confesarle que ella no tenía ni la mínima intención de quitarle a su hombre, le gustaba desenmascarar a los sujetos mentirosos. Usagi era el complemento que asentaba a Ceres, que la llenaba de esperanzas para cambiar su forma de vida…

– "¡Estoy bien! ¡no te preocupes!" –Le informó aún entablillada en los extraños acontecimientos, luego escucho unos balbuceos emergidos de su compañera–

– "¡Yo no…! Conejita…"–el sonido de su reloj era frenético, era un marcador de pulsaciones– "¡Llama a una ambulancia!" –Se llevo las manos a su pecho, encorvada bocabajo en el suelo, su bolso estaba en el suelo y un frasco de pastillas rosas abierto con las píldoras regadas–

La princesa de la Luna gritó a sus padres… tomó el auricular….

–––*

La sala de espera. Lexus estaba reprimido en una banca, esperando Seiya que saliera de la donación.

En la enfermería al tomar su donación.

– "¿Son familiares Joven Kou?" –Preguntó la enfermera–

– "Somos amigos…" –dijo apesumbrado, tratando de tranquilizarse de toda esa bomba atómica que les explotaba–

– "¿Qué raro?" –la enfermera frunció su seño– "Lo bueno es que servirá, ¡es perfecta!"

–––*

El pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos, impactándose contra una persona que hacía lo mismo y de igual forma. Luego le miró con mezclas coléricas y desesperadas… una rubia cabeza con dos coletas….

– "¡¿Usagi?!" –cambió su enfoque y la ayudo a levantarse–

– "¡Lexus!, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te enteraste de lo de Ceres? –preguntó luego de mirarlo bien observo sus laceraciones– ¿Por qué estas herido?

– "¡¿Qué le paso a Seren?!" –Esperanzas… creencias en que su pequeña era esa chica exótica glamurosa, desesperado tomó los brazos de Usagi, estrujándolos– ¿Dónde está?

– "No, lo sé… sufrió un ataque al corazón… no lo sé… los médicos no dicen nada…" –Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, todo pasaba tan rápido. La desesperación la consumía– "¿Y a ti…? ¡Cielos!"

– "¡Zereth y yo nos Accidentamos! Zereth está grave… lleva horas en el quirófano… " –contestó para regresar a sus preocupaciones– "Llévame con Seren" –Exigió–

– "¡¿Accidentaron?! ¿Grave?" – se desplomó, afortunadamente las manos del pelirrojo tuvieron la oportunidad de socorrerla–

– "¡USAGI!" –gritó Seiya que venía en busca de Lexus, para darle informes de la pelicastaña–

–––*

La tranquilidad al fin se distinguía…

– "¡Vaya! ¡Todo en un mismo día…!" –el oji-verde intentaba sostener los ánimos de todos los presentes–

– "¡Ya estas mejor mamá!" –Preguntaba Yuyake, había recibido la llamada de Seiya, para que hiciera fuerte a Usagi, pero le pidió discreción–

– "Si… ¡Lo estoy Yuya-kun! Ceres estará den el hospital unas semanas… lo bueno es que pudieron ayudarla, aunque debe cuidar más su salud" –miró a Seiya– "¿Tu prometida salió de peligro?" –sus palabras estaban cargadas de celos–

– "Mi amiga… salió de peligro…"–

Un hombre, en bata blanca, entraba por los pasillos que daban a la salita de espera. Su cabellera negra y sus ojos azules eran distinguibles ante el grupo. Enfocó al grupo, en especial a Seiya, luego continuó con su profesionalismo.

– "Seiya Kou… necesitamos hablar respecto a su prometida" –fue recto y al punto que requería–

– "¿Qué ocurre? Mamoru-san" –no tenía tiempo de ponerse a jugar al duelista… no lo tenía–

El pelirrojo se sentía tan culpable que se levantó de su silla esclavizadora y acompaño a Seiya. Mientras Mamoru indicaba un 'a solas' Seiya le respondía; 'No hay problema' Después de todo… ya estaban saliendo… ¿no? Lexus y Zereth… Mamoru los alejó de la sala, para conducirlos a una oficina que decía; 'Ruby Crimson. Especialista en Oncología'.

– "Quizá suene poco profesional para mí decir esto, pero gracias al accidente, detectamos un tumor en el cerebro de la señorita Nefertum. Mi colega hará la valoración… aún no tenemos en total seguridad cual sea su condición" –entreabrió la puerta del consultorio–

– "¡Déjame a mí…!" –el pelirrojo detuvo a Seiya–

– "Si… ¡ya entiendo!" –miraba esa cara de culpa que escurría desde los ojos carmesí de su amigo–

Mamoru se quedó perplejo… ¿Qué cosa más extraña? ¿no era su prometida? Pero eso era asunto de ellos.

– "Doctor Chiba, tenemos un paciente que acaba de ingresar" –le hemos buscado por todo el hospital–

– "Sí, ¡vayamos!" –se reintegró a sus funciones–

Seiya regresó a la sala de espera.

Lexus entró a la habitación, miraba una mujer de espaldas, de cabellera pelirroja, poner unas imágenes en un proyector. Luego la mujer se sintió la presencia de esa persona y volcó para mirarló.

– ¡Soy Ruby Crimson! –se sorprendió… esperaba a Seiya Kou… pero quién era ese muchacho pelirrojo, le parecía haberlo visto de alguna parte–

– Lexus fue el mas sorprendido… ¿Era ella? – "¡Exail!, ¡EXAIL!"

– "¿Perdón?"

Los caminos inciertos… Los sucesos que tejen su telaraña para reunir a los que se han perdido y crear enigmas.

La bomba solo iniciaba su marcador… Pero aún no era tiempo de gritar triunfantes…

Aún no.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

_**¿Se dará cuenta Mamoru y las Sailor del secreto de Usagi y Seiya?**_

_**¿Reaccionara Usagi?**_

_**¿Ceres será en realidad Seren?**_

_**¿Usagi se casara con Mamoru?**_

_**¿Quién es Demeter?**_

_**¿Les recordó este capítulo a Doctor House? A mí sí XDD**_

_**Las cosas comienzan a tornarse pesadas… ¿Qué ocurrirá tras todo este tremendo caos?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**_

_**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **_

_**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**_


	11. Rebobinando Primera Parte

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_La primera parte, es pequeña espero les guste, después de pasar unos capis mas, comenzaré a extenderlos. Pero de nuevo los dejo con dudas. Mua ja ja ja._

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron (**_No me moleste, en lo absoluto, Al contrario me encanta que comenten y me den consejos. ¡Gracias Linda!)_

**Selene-silk, megumisakura, malkav-iztli, **

**Karina Natsumi, Serenalucy, chikita22bkou, drixx, Srita. Rossy Kou**,

**Mizuki-chan24**

**Por sus Reviews.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

Usagi salió del baño mas repuesta, observo a sus amigas y les ofreció una sonrisa, tan falsa como sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

– "Usagi-chan, deberías ir a checarte con un doctor, tus cambios de humor son raros" –las muecas de Mars denotaba las intensiones de sus palabras–

– "En una de esas nos das la sorpresa de un Yuya-kun en camino" –La diosa del amor radiaba, todo rumbaba viento en popa, el ascenso de sus reyes se acercaba y el milenio de plata era un hecho–

– Amy se sonrojó, pensaba en lo indiscretas que eran sus amigas con la princesa de la luna– "¡Hay chicas!"

– "¡Vayamos a ver los vestidos entonces!" –cargó en enérgicos términos Júpiter, halando a su princesa de dorados cabellos–

Una hora mas tarde.

– "¡Pero ese es el que quiero!" –berrinchuda a más no poder sito sus pretensiones, dando vuelo a sus coletas amarillas–

– "Usagi-chan… no seas necia este es el que dibujaste, bueno lo que se distingue" –con su abnegado enojo le respondió Rei–

– "Pienso yo… que es el que viste en tu futuro" –tímida como siempre le comento con dulzura la peliazul de ojos callados–

– "¡No me gusta! Las flores esas se ven feas… ¡quiero este!, ¡ESTE!" –señalaba con ahincó uno sencillo con vuelos suaves bajo el busto–

– "Ese ni siquiera se asemeja, Usagi-chan, puede que estés en cinta… estás con caprichitos raros… Primero la malteada de fresas con un emparedado de nieve en la mañana… luego comiste sushi con picante extrafuerte…" –Chibi-Usa interpretaba todas las cosas que había visto–

– "Es cierto, nos hiciste detenernos por un algodón de azúcar… que buscamos por todo el parque" –

– "¡Ahh! ¡Ya! Ustedes están imposibles…" –la rubia de Odongos llevó los brazos tras su nuca bostezando– "Mejor me voy a mi casa… ya me dio mucho sueño" –agarró sus cosas y se fue sin decirles nada dejándoles con la boca abierta–

El camino a casa fue costal repleto de cavilaciones. En realidad estaría… ¿embarazada? La única intimidad que había tenido era con Mamoru… eso sería señal de que… Tokio de cristal le reclamaba su matrimonio. Yuya-kun nacería… en unos ocho meses… Suspiró fuertemente, se sintió agotada.

– "_Seiya que debó hacer, si alguien me diera una señal… de que cométo algún error en esto… Todos estos días de vacaciones… las cosas idénticas… que si cambio la mantelería, los zapatos, el vestido… Mamoru ha estado de la misma manera… buscando el mismo traje. No es una estupidez…" _–sus hombros pesaron– _"Seiya… si hubiésemos sido tu y yo… actuarias igual"_ –trató de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa– _"Debería dar la vuelta a Universe House a visitar a las Majestades… Aseguro que Reima me extraña mucho, podría contarle un cuento mientras va a dormir. Prometí a Dimando que le ayudaría en su cambio de imagen junto con Sigvard. Hávarður ha de estar furioso porque no he entrenado, Neherenia también, abandone mis clases de modales y Eideard, le prometí que ayudaría a mejorar la relación con Lexus… ¡¡Ah!! Esta boda me trae vuelta loca… La princesa del universo… cómo será ella, supongo que hermosa, gentil, bondadosa, detallista y llena de alegría. Para regir tantas cosas en el cosmos…_

–––*

– "¡ME LARGO!" –aspiró fuertemente mientras empacaba algo de ropa–

– "¿Te peleaste con Seiya-Sama? ¿Y en dónde nos vamos a esconder?" –una vocecita brotaba de los rincones de la habitación– "No tenemos a donde ir"

– "¡Callaté Bastet!, Suficiente tengo con una gata parlanchina, ser pilmama de Seiya y lidiar con Lexus" –Hurgó en un cajón desesperada –

– "¡Ah! El pelirrojo es el problema" –una minina de raza Devon Rex brincó al colchón–

– "¡Sí!, Ese es el problema… ¡Ya no lo soporto! Me incomoda… Jugué a mentir… 'confesándole_'_ que me enamoré de él para ver sí se aleja de una vez por todas. ¿Hasta qué punto seguiré fingiendo ser de este mundo? Y de paso sosteniendo este inflado aspecto." –continúo desesperada buscando en el cajón y de lo pedante emigro al sarcasmo– Tengo responsabilidades ¿sabes? Como ser sacrificada…" –Se desplomó en la cama riendo cruelmente–

– "¡Vaya! Te quejas demasiado Zerethé… de igual modo te vas a morir" –siguió el retozo, lamiendo una de sus patitas–

– "¡Gracias Bastet!" –Levantándose se colocó su traje tradicional con el que la encontró el príncipe del Sol, tenía un hoyo en recuadro en la capota que cubría su cabeza – "El maldito oso ese… Arruinó mi disfraz… ¡ARGG! Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza"

– "Te lo pondré peor… La princesa del Universo… ¿no piensas en ella?" –sus ojos amarillos buscaban pleito con la pelicastaña, reluciendo una estrella en la frente –

– "¡Suficiente! ¡No me importa! Por mí que surja… Búscate a otro asesino ¡Dame el transportador!" – Agitó su mano–

– "¡Eres la mejor! Lo has estado haciendo bien… esperamos a saber quién es la princesa del universo y ¡puj!… ¡La matas! ¡Asunto resuelto!" –Refrescó cada palabra con gestos graciosos–

– "No he visto que paguen por adelantado… Dijeron que me iban a curar, que recobrarían mis recuerdos y frenarían el perder los pocos que me quedan… –arañó su cara con furia, aquellos violetas ennegrecían bajo los caudales de su ira– "Que se encargue La Sociedad Kiimsah… Los genios están por romper el sello de Demeter…"

– "¿La suciedad de Kiimsah?" –La gata desquició en risas malévolas– _'Zarethé… eres el arma perfecta… sin memoria… engreída y cargando tu odio… como me divertiré cuando recobres todo… mates a la congregación de Majestades… y a la princesa del Universo… ¡Idiota!'_

Nuevamente el dolor de cabeza aterrador que la había atormentado desde su nacimiento, los calambres que atolondraban sus extremidades… ubicándola de rodillas, comenzó a ver las cosas borrosas.

– "¡Miau!" –maulló la gatita satisfecha del aumentó al paso de los días en su estadía en la tierra–

Zereth se paró del vitropiso, asiéndose de la cama y agarrando sus ligeras maletas… Erguida en orgullos siguió el sendero de su habitación que daba a la sala, escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la entrada al apartamento. Nada era nítido, pero conocía el recorrido a la salida.

– "¡Me voy! ¿Escuchaste?" –le dijo a la felina con su orgullo –

– "Si te vas para qué me lo anuncias ¡Vaca Loca!" –la jaló de sus ropas – "¿Irás al matadero de Vacas?"

– "¡Bueno! El pedestal de sacrificios es honorable a comparación de toda esta locura" –mantenía el engreimiento, a pesar de su estado – "Me niego a casarme, me niego a seguir farsas… han sobrepasado mis limites. ¡TODO EL UNIVERSO!"

– "¿Y nuestro amor?" –Se burlaba de ella, clavándole los rubíes en sintonía a su deforme crítica –

– "¿Amor? ¿Acaso te creíste todo lo que te acabo de decir?" –el grado de mareos y nauseas aumentaba – "Tan… sólo… quería des… hacerme de tí" –'_¡qué asco…! no aguatare…'_ –se zafó del chico para correr al baño de invitados–

–"¡No me digas! ¡Estás embarazada!, ¿Y quién fue el valiente?" –La persiguió hostigándola, parándose en la pared que ocultaba la habitación sanitaria –

– "¡Tu solo presencia es suficiente para vomitar!" –bajó la palanca, enjuagó su boca y tomó el paño que se había quitado de la cara– "¡Dale las gracias a mi esclavo por mí!"

– "Ja… Con esa cara tan pálida y horrenda… ¿A dónde crees que vas a estas horas de la noche?" –La cargó a la fuerza y caminó entre la sala a la alcoba– "Aún no es Halloween"

– "¡SUELTAME!, ¡VAJAME, YA!... ¡SALVAJE!" –pataleó renegando, golpeó enojada–

–"_Mejor momento no me pude haber encontrado"_ –Escondida entre los ramales del cuarto de Zereth, Bastet uso sus talentos mágicos derramando fragancias–

–El pelirrojo inició de arrojarla a la cama agresivamente– "Servida señori…"–sintió el tirón de la muchacha trayéndolo con ella–

–––_*_

La puerta estaba helada, como su gélido corazón… respiro profundamente antes de llamar a ella... Entonces tocó…

– "¿Ceres? ¿qué haces aquí?"_ –_el hombre la miró extrañado–

– "No seas ingenuo… Mamoru… –cerró la puerta tras ella–Tus llamadas a mi móvil te han delatado– lo arrastró hasta el sofá, besándolo con ardua pasión–

El pelinegro no parecía poner alguna objeción al momento, ella desataba con lujuria la camisa del futuro rey de Tokio de cristal… Él perdido en aquella fogosidad, recorrió el cuerpo sensual de la cantante, labrando el liviano camino con sus manos.

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "_¿Cuántos años tienes ya…?" –impuras palabras cómo los pensamientos–_

– "_Quince, ¡señor!"_ _–la pequeña rubia hacía su tarea de biología–_

– "_Pues… te has puesto muy bonita… tu cuerpo se desarrollo muy pronto" –la mirada persecutora en la jovencita era lasciva y despiadada, saboreando cada redondez–_

– "_Supongo que es la pubertad…" –dijo inocentemente, cuando comía un caramelo–_

– "_La casa está sola…" –sonrió presumiendo su futuro éxito y se aproximo a la niña– "Vamos a jugar un ratito…"_

–––_*_

– "_¿A dónde irás?" –preguntó el inquieto muchacho a su amiga de dorados cabellera de la infancia– _

– "_Lejos de aquí… lejos de todo este terror…" –terminaba de colocarse el tinte negro, mirándose al espejo… reflejando sus ojos acua y dejándose llenar de la frialdad de su corazón… prometiéndose hacer caer a los mentirosos– "Buscar la gloria y la fama"_

–"_acabas de matar a tus familia… y no tienes piedad… provocaste el accidente… quedaste viva por suerte…" –estaba horrorizado–_

– "_Ellos se lo buscaron y si abres la boca puede que te toque a ti también la desfortuna…"–Sonrió en aturdidoras sensualidades y encendió su primer cigarrillo– _

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

Mamoru yacía dormido en su cama. La pelinegra terminaba de vestirse. Dejó unos billetes en el buro. Salió de la habitación mirándose en uno de los opacados espejos…

– "_Pobre conejita… creerse del amor de este hombre…_" –lo miró por última vez y salió en hurtadillas para no despertarlo, pero unos brazos que rodearon su cintura la retuvieron –

– "¿A dónde vas?" –inquietó pregunto el pelinegro_–_

– "Se acabó la función… me da flojera quedarme… ¿apoco quieres más?" –divertida esperaba la respuesta adecuada–

– "No… de eso…" –la estrechó a él besando su mejilla con ternura–

– "¿Qué deseas entonces?" –limpió escondidamente aquel asqueroso cariño–

– "No sé qué me pasa… no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza" –confesó, dejando escapar suspiros fuertes– "me has entregado la prueba de amor, soy el primer hombre en tú vida… y yo… ¡Permanece a mi lado…!"

– "¡¿Casarnos?!" –Preguntó aborrecida de las palabrerías, desencajándose de las dulzuras–

– "No… no puedo…"–declinó la cabeza– "Tengo un futuro…"

– "Díselo a tu prometida… di lo que me dices y veras como sale corriendo… ¿o prefieres que se lo diga yo?" –carcajeó– "Que ingenuo eres Mamoru… y eso que eres doctor…" –lo quitó de su camino y continúo el suyo– "Tú novia me caí tan bien que no le diré nada… " –sonrió alegremente, lo había desenmascarado. Al salir por la puerta del departamento dejó sus últimas palabras– "reconstrucción de Imen… Doctor Chiba"

–––*

Las estrellas iluminaban la esfera, salpicando sus bellos fulgores. Ambos se habían quedado callados por un rato. Sin embargo uno de los pelinegros debía saciar esa duda.

– "¿Cómo es Endymion? De papá, ¡claro!" –miraba a las estrellas, esperando la respuesta–

– Otra vez esa cuestión, pero ahora directa sin titubeos– "Pues… firme… elocuente… no se entromete en mis cosas" –Entrecortado no pudo decir algo en concreto, pues no tenía argumento que superara ese–

– "¡Veo!" –pensó que estaría ocultando algo, pero no determino si bueno o malo–

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "_¡Serenity! ¡Otra vez tu hijo!_ _–Proclamó el rey Endymión solemnemente jaloneando del brazo al pequeño Yuyake–_

– "_¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Mi rey! –Miró al niño batido de chocolate por toda su tierna carita, sacó un pañuelo y lo ensalivó, se puso de cuclillas para comenzar a limpiarlo –_

– "_El castillo está sucio, lleno de huellas achocolatadas" –Trató de ser prudente–_

– "_¡Vamos Endymion! Es solo un niño" –Sonrió ante la graciosidad infantil de su hijo–_

– "_Hacía un pastel para papá Seiya y papá Endymion… sus cumpleaños están cerca" –era tan dulce, su pequeña vocecita irradiaba de contento– "Podríamos hacer una fiesta juntos" –Inocentemente pensó–_

– _El rey del milenio de plata apretó el puño y se quedó callado, sin embargo Serenity observó la mueca en su rostro– "Hijito, porqué no vas con Júpiter a pedirle que te ayude, ¿sí? Y de paso que decrete limpiar lo que ensuciaste"–_

– "_Lo consientes demasiado… además arrastro a Chibi-usa en esas cosas… debería limpiarlo él mismo para que aprenda respeto y orden" –observó al chico prendiéndole un beso a su mamá–_

– "_¡Anda mi amor!" –La Neo Reina observó como el niño salía de la habitación, pero nunca se dio por enterado que Ýuyake no sedería en escuchar las demás palabras – "Es un pequeño… debe jugar y aprender"_

– "_Serenity… Debiste dárselo a Antar cuando te lo pidió, bajo los cuidados de __**su esposa**__ Seren estaría mejor" –recalcó la palabra para reafirmarle su casamiento–_

– "_Sabes que yo mismo se lo pedí… que no me lo quitara… y mi prima Seren me apoyo" –lo miró angustiada– "Lo tratas peor que a un subordinado… A pesar de que el te quiere mucho"_

– "_No me gusta que me recuerde 'eso' " –encobró un regaño hostil para la reina– _

– "_No deseo debatir sobre el asunto" –Giró su cuerpo al ventanal de la recamara– "Sólo te pido que trates a Chibi-Sei cómo a Chibi-Usa, los dos son mis hijos"_

– "_¡Ah! No será que estás dándome a entender que la pequeña Dama es hija de tu otro… _amigo tuyo. _Eso explicaría el porqué de su color de cabello… ¡claro! Lexus es pelirrojo y tú rubia… ¿no? –en ironías jamás alzó la voz, pero lastimó el corazón de la mujer que alguna vez lo amó– (N/A: Esto va para Malkav… ~.~/ después de nuestras charlas por msn… si… je, je, je ,)_

– "_¿Cómo te atreves?" –dirigió sus celestes decepcionados a su esposo– "Después de que me engañaste con esa actriz… como era que se hacía llamar… sí Ceres… ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me lanzaste a los brazos de Seiya… Intente pensar que te corregirías… que era un desliz… ¿pero tener un hijo con ella? Fue demasiado…"–_

_Endymion se quedó mudo, pero retomó el andado._

– "_Mi hijo…" –susurró– "Te aventuraste a formar parte del congreso de las majestades… Aún cuando estábamos casados y a cumplir 'esa' obligación… de La princesa del universo… muy gustosa ¿no?" –la sostuvo del brazo–_

– "_Antar… fue mi esposo… en el pasado, mucho antes que tú" –le recordó en tristezas–_

– "_¡ESO! ¡VUELVEMELO A DECIR!" –La paciencia del pelinegro se agotó y la estrujó con fuerza–_

– "_¡Amo a Antar!" –le gritó desmejorada–_

_Tras la fina puerta el niño miraba horrorizado lo que estaba pasando… nuevamente la discusión por él que desenvocaba a su padre biológico. Las manos frías de una Sailor tomaron sus manitas._

– "_¡Demeter!" –exclamó llorando–_

– "_¡Príncipe!, vallamos al árbol de la esperanza, su padre aguarda para verlo" –lo condujo con cuidado–_

_Bajo unos largos minutos él pequeño Yuya caminó por los pasillos, los jardines y las afueras del castillo de cristal. Ahí estaba su padre, cerca de su querida tía Seren que le sonreía tras sus agudas gafas y con un tenue engrosamiento de su cuerpo._

– "_¡Hey campeón! ¡Ven acá a ensuciar a papá!" –le pidió el de ojos ocasos, mirando a la Sailor ensombrecida de angustias– "¿Otra vez?"_

– "_Si su majestad, pero ya es tarde… solo retrocediendo en el tiempo…" –soltó al niño que escuchaba muy bien esas palabras, pero que prefería disimular entenderlas, para ocultarlas corriendo con su padre embarrándole de chocolate fresco–_

– "_No diga eso señorita Sailor. El pasado es algo con lo que no podemos jugar" –Seren musitaba en sus dulce voz–_

– "_¡Felicidades! Rey Antar, he escuchado que su reina será madre por primera vez" –Exhaló en ligeras alegrías, si perder la frialdad–_

– "_¡Ohh sí!, ¿Cómo la vez Seiya-chan?, vas a tener un hermano o hermana…" –lo columpió para darle la noticia–_

– "_¡Ahh! Tía Seren será mamá cómo mamá… ¡Ohh! Ojalá hermana… así recupero" –Pero la idea se recreaba… habría alguien que le ayudara… habría alguien que le diera las respuestas–_

– _Antar cambio el tema_–_ "Traje a un amigo mío para que lo conozcas, se llama Dimando, te acuerdas de la leyenda de la congregación de las majestades… que había faltado uno de ellos" –le remitió a viejos cuentos que usaba para arruyarlo–_

– "_Hola Príncipe Dimando es un placer, ¡disculpe usted mis ropas tan sucias!" –el pequeño Yuya se limpió la mano como pudo y la extendió cordialmente–_

– "_¡Hola pequeño príncipe!" –apretó la manita con fuerza, mirándolo sobre las gracias del niño– "Mi condicional servicio… Príncipe Yuyake"_

– "_Papá me dijo que usted viajo al pasado… pero que luego no pudo… porque alguien cerró las puertas"– contaba con ánimos sus recuerdos, piezas valiosas de escaso tiempo que pasaba con su papa–_

_Entre las verdes hojas de los otros árboles se observaba una figura, su uniforme verde de Sailor Scout la delataba… _

– "_Otro día será, que le parece concertar cita para el próximo domingo… seré lo más formal que pueda. Ahora debo atender a mi doncella" –inició la alianza–_

_Era un niño, pequeño… pero tras ese acuerdo tan ingenuo se forjaron las alianzas que darían realidad a las ideas del pequeño príncipe._

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "Te quedaste muy callado… Hijo" –mencionó la última palabra con algo de temor–

– "Solo recordaba papá… solo recordaba…" –miró las estrellas con añoranza, fijando sus metas y los motivos que lo había hecho regresar a su pasado… cuanto había cambiado… cuanto…–

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Se dará cuenta Mamoru y las Sailor del secreto de Usagi y Seiya?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos!**


	12. Rebobinando x 2da y 3a Parte x

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_La Segunda y Tercera parte del cap 11; Oh que puedo decir… como siempre no dejen nadita de los detalles y pistas que les doy BUAJAJAJA, mi mente malévola trabajando._

_Antes que nada… Los viajes temporales generan cambios, por la roñosa idea de develar el futuro o tan solo pisar una línea temporal que no les corresponde… _

_Además soy una enajenada; Digamos que este fanfic se me presento mucho antes… pero el añadir nuevos personajes a los que había pensado, siento yo que lo enriqueció. En los caps finales pondré los datos curiosos que realmente tenía entre manos. Una de ellos Lexus… (ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado… se imaginan esta historia sin él) y las opciones de el titulo del fic eran la princesa de los…¡CHACACHACHAN! o Sailor Star_

_Tantas cosas que se desencadenaran en el cap 12, que ya estoy preparando (quiere decir que estoy pensando cómo dar forma a las ideas -.-U), deliberadas desde el inicio del fanfic. Este se tardara más, así que no lo esperen tan pronto como los otros._

_Estoy emocionada pensando en el cap 13. Malkav… __I need your help for that XDD NAAAA!! __(Malkav me ha ayudado mucho con una discusión que he tenido de Poll… y lo decidí –una sorpresa linda Malkav-)_

_Si han sido tan valientes de comerse todo el rollo mareador del principio, prometo serán recompensados en lo que vendrá XDD… WAAA!!! _

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. (**contestaciones al final)

**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos! **

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**CAP. 11 REBOBINANDO**

**(SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**Menguando como la luna dorada… ¿Quién es Zereth?**

Universe House tan apacible en el exterior, pero un revuelco en lo interno. La rubia había extrañado todo lo que encubría sus misterios. La idea de guardarle secretos a sus amigas, en una parte no le gustaba y en otra… en otra… pues sí.

Ella sola debía cargar con demasiadas responsabilidades, en cuenta de una nueva; ¿Estaría embarazada? Un lapso que le condenaba insistentemente la lúcida claridad de Tokio de Cristal y su creación. Ser madre a tan temprana edad le desquiciaba, cómo atendería el cuidado de otra vida si ella no podía hacerse cargo de la suya. Y esa boda la ponía de un humor… Qué hubiera pasado si alguna de las chicas o inclusive Mamoru estuvieran en su lugar. Deseaba por momentos ser solo una Sailor común, o que saliera de repente una hermana melliza que tomase su lugar y dijera; '_Oh lo siento Usagi, pero yo soy la verdadera princesa de la luna… En el pasado éramos dos. Disculpa la confusión, vive tu vida normal...'_ No obstante las cosas no transcurrían así... Pero dado el caso estaba siempre el; 'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas' Su cabeza era un parteaguas… calamidades, responsivas, sucesos insólitos… pero mientras redundaba en vueltas, volvía a lo mismo que le pedía Yuya-kun… _'No has pensado hacer' 'qué quieres para ti' 'te interesa forjar…' '¡Al diablo con nosotros! ¡Vive tu vida!'_ Que hijito tan tontito… si lo hacía por ellos… ¿o se mentía…? ¿Tendría que ver la comodidad en algo previsto?

Sacudió su cabeza y busco algún alma que anduviera en la Universe House.

– "¡Hola! ¿Alguien vive por acá?" –asomó su cabeza cuidadosamente en la sala de reuniones–

– "¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido Usagi-Sama! –El pícaro muchacho de ojos verdes caminó hasta la rubia para llevarla dentro del espacio–

– "Mira Mamá Usagi-sama… estamos viendo mucho movimiento en las detección de La Princesa del Universo…"–el pequeño de ojos obsidianas tomó la mano de la princesa de la luna y la llevo cerca del monitor–

– "¡Hola a todos!" –declinó su cuerpo, en típico saludo japonés, para el resto de comensales, los que contestaron de similares formas–

– "Según se aprecia que ha viajado por todo el mundo. Estados unidos, México, Argentina… Pero se detuvieron un tiempo por España, Korea y ahora en Japón… No nos explicamos tanto revuelo en su majestad, a decir como si fuesen varias" –Hávarður estaba tan escéptico como los otros–

– "Además sus radiaciones son de diversas frecuencias. Me atrevería a sostener que las luces son cinco" –meneaba su mano, en parados índices y pulgares, por su carita infantil–

– "¡Qué locuras dicen!" –Sonrió Dimando al resto de los presentes– "Eso podrían ser sus Sailors…"–

– "¿Nosotros no somos sus guerreros?" –la confusa y distinguida cara de la luna emergió en irradiaciones dudosas–

– "Si eso somos, pero la corte de las Majestades ofreció sus mejores Sailors Scouts, en dado caso que ellos tuvieran sus propios problemas" –Eideard alzo su calma voz, aclarando las dudas de Usagi–

– "¡Wawww! Debe ser demasiado importante" –condujó su dedo índice a sus pequeños labios, palabras que desataron risas entre los demás–

– "Mucho princesa de la luna" –La pequeña Neherenia le indico con una mueca de dulzura–

– "¡AHHH! Sigvard…" –sonrió maliciosamente la rubia de Odongos– "Recuerda el compromiso… el cambio de imagen de Dimando… ¡WAJAJAJAJA!"

– "¡Claro! ¡Mi guardarropa está dispuesto!" –misma cara de Usagi– "Y las tijeras tambiennnn ¡MUAJAJAJA!

– "¿QUÉ? ¿Siguen con esa desquiciada idea?" –se ocultó tras Eideard–

– "¡Ahhh! Eideard… no sería mala idea" –el castaño claro pellizcó sucesivamente su mentón, entramando barbaridades– "¡A la carga! ¡Usagi-Sama!"

– "¡Tras ellos Sigvard!" –elevó su brazo derecho con mano en puño–

–––*

En el departamento de Zereth y Seiya:

– "¡Oye! Levántate… ¿no querrás abusar de mí? ¿Verdad?–enojada le dijo la pelicastaña al hombre que estaba encima de ella–

– "¡Estarás…! Aunque viéndote bien…" –carcajeó fuertemente en la jugarreta que le tendía– "Tú me jalaste…¡ Vaca Loca! No querrás tú… que juegue contigo"–

– "¡Tú me tiraste! Estúpido… ¡Yo jamás!... ¡me das asco!… ¡eres patético! Tanto que no puedes retener a tus... amores ¡IMPOTENTE!" –enclavó sus luceros mora en aquellos rojizos, que pasaron de divertidos a furiosos–

– "Te voy a castigar… niñita…"–la afianzó de las manos, encorajinado, buscando alguna maldad que hacerle– "¡Te daré lo que quieres!"

– "¡¿Qué haces?!" – sintió los labios fogosos del hombre surcar su cuello…su cara se posiciono en grana subida al instante que sus ojos violetas se expandían desorbitados– "Lexus… ¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Te… ODIO!" –agarró la mata roja del hombre, tirando con fuerza, arañó sus brazos, pero su energía había decaído…– "¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE OD..!" –

– Y cuando destinaba proseguir con la pequeña sanción, ella develó una luz en la frente… – "¡Qué demo…!"– la soltó– "Una… Luna Do-dorada …" –la veía elevarse por encima del colchón, con una cabellera blanca extensa, brillante y risada, y una complexión distinta–

– "Debo… asesinar… a la… princesa… del… Universo" –sus ojos perdidos y borrosos se cerraron y Zereth declinó a la cama quedando inconsciente–

–"_Rayos… estaba tan cerca… esa maldita enfermedad… la ha debilitado"_ –pensó la gata Bastet y cambiando las fragancias de deseo, que había destilado, por polvos del sueño–

– "¿Serena?... Me siento… " –Lexus cayó presa del cansancio infringido por los serrines–

– "Hacia milenios que no veía eso…"– y los flechazos de memorias pasadas llegaron a la gata, en lo que miraba el conmovedor cuadro–

–––*

Mamoru contemplaba los billetes en el buro. ¿Qué pensaría Usagi de lo que estaba haciendo?

La sensual chica lo estremecía, perdiéndolo en completo… en lo que concernía a su corazón se estaba enamorando de ella… no lo consideraba posible, siempre había amado a Usagi… ¿o a Serena?

Suspiro profundamente. Y la foto de pareja que lo había mantenido fuera de las tentaciones en Harvard no parecía ayudar ahí… en Japón, estando tan cerca de su futura esposa. A la que había llevado tantas veces a la cama… en muestras de amor. Disfrutaba tenerla en sus brazos y rociarla de él, en contiendas de dar vida a Chibi-Usa… perdón a Yuy-kun. Se estaba aferrando a algo… Ceres le demostraba que el amor era diferente, que sí hubiera una luz en el camino correría a apresarla a su vida. Ella era la revolución para su serenidad, parte contraría a él; un médico serio, pensante en los futuros, en las cuentas claras, dedicado, paciente, introvertido, común y enfrascado en los estudios… Ceres; una enloquecida mujer, ardiente, comunicativa, atrevida, picara, desenvuelta, talentosa, extravagante y tonante de todo lo que no podía hacer. Pero ambos compartían algo; las ansias de triunfo, del éxito y las embravecidas noches de sexo.

Tenía que decidirlo. Por mucho que amara esa rebeldía y falta de juicio común, Mamoru chiba tenía un futuro… Ser Endymion; Rey de Tokio de Cristal y Esposo de la Neo Reyna Serenity.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que rondaba en sus cavilaciones; Yuyake… presentía un parecido encarnado a Seiya, no había vuelta atrás… Ese era hijo de Seiya y Usagi… Su carácter, su miedo a él, las facciones… Si su amada princesa había tenido un desliz en el futuro, se imaginaba lo maldito que sería con ese niño. Pero con qué cara podía ajustar cuentas, ¿no estaba él cometiendo el mismo error? Ya le parecía extraño el regreso de los three lights y esa amistad tan cercana con Heaven & Hell… además las incansables escusas de Usagi con su trabajo de asistente… Algo estaban encubriendo; ¿pero qué?

– "Habrá que descubrirlo… planteare estas cosas con las Outers" –agarró su móvil y marcó un numero, espero unos segundos– "¡Bueno! ¿Haruka-san?"

– "_Sí… ¡oh! Eres tú… Mamoru-sama"_ –la pelicastaña presentía lo que estaba por venderle–

– "Tengo unas dudas referentes a Heaven & Hell… podrían…"–aclaro su garganta–

– "_Pensábamos en eso… justamente en eso Momoru-sama…"_–Su tonante serio retumbo por el auricular, esperando a los planes que su futuro Rey dictaminaría–

(N/A: Acaso creen que se me habían olvidado… pues NO Muajajajaja… y qué tantas cosas podían pasar en blanco para Mamoru… No es tan tontito como Usagi –lo siento si ofendí susceptibilidades- Acuérdense, las Outers son expertas para descifrar misterios, siempre las he congeniado con el team Scooby Doo… Piénselo; Daphne; Michiru | Fred; Haruka | Velma; Hotaru | Shaggy; Setsuna pero no hay Scooby, les falta… por eso no carburaron en esta ocasión ¿qué opinan de darles un Scooby? JAJAJAJAJA -enloquecí gomen-)

–––*

La noche apremiaba a Seiya… su apartamento, al que acababa de ingresar. Sentía la necesidad de hablarle… de verla, pero miles de cosas la apartaban de ella. Usagi, su dulce bombón… qué sería la cosa que les permitiera poder estar juntos, el besar su piel recorriéndola por completo y… ¿qué pensamientos para un chico de diecisiete años? Él ni siquiera pretendía ese punto de vista, no desde la confesión de Yuya-kun… Su rostro se ruborizo al entrar por la puerta…

El silencio; que habría pasado con los gritos de 'Esclavo, llegas tarde… la cena se ha enfriado' o el 'Sirviente, como has llegado tarde tu comprarás la cena, ¡llama anda!'

Se quedaría dormida esperándolo; Pobre chica… luego de tantas tragedias. Decidido en recompensarle sus tantos cuidados, le solidificaba la suplencia de llevarle a cenar. La buscó en la sala, dónde habían unas maletas, extraño… prosiguió en la cocina y llegó a la recamara de Zereth… ¡DIOS! Sacudió su cabeza… tragó saliva para poder interpretar lo que estaban presenciando sus ojitos zafiro… Tembló… tembló para no mofarse… pero no aguanto más… Dos personajes con carácteres tan fuertes dormidos en la misma cama…

– "¡Ammm…! ¿Por qué te ríes esclavo?" –Desubicada aspiró a levantarse, pero unos brazos extendidos en su espalda le obstruyeron el paso. Recordó ese jueguito recondenado de Lexus– "¡AHHHHHHHHHRRRGGG! ¡Maldito Pervertido! ¡ME DESHONRASTE! –Brincó de la cama–

– "¡Vaca Loca!" –despertándose azotó sus frías respuestas sin mirarla, tratando de peinar su cabellera roja– "¡De eso pides tu limosna!"

– "¿Limosna…?" –se echo a llorar fingidamente– "¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de un violador? ¡Esclavo!"

– "…Pues… porque no te hizo nada… eso creo…" –frunció el seño, rascándose su crin oscura, escudriñando entre sus vacilaciones– "Cómo creerle a quien acusa dos veces del mismo cargo…"

– "¿Estas con él? ¡Ya…! ¡Definido! ¡me largo de este lugar…!"–atravesó el umbral donde estaba Seiya y tomo sus maletas–

– "Ya hablaremos de esto… no te muevas de aquí" –Le ordeno el pelinegro al de ojos rubíes"

– "Yo también tengo muchas cosas que decir" –le contestó el pelirrojo–

–––*

La llamada seguía. Atenta Haruka, escuchaba cada indicación y cuenta que le rendía.

– "Si, lo comprendo… me parece bien… ¡No te preocupes! Iniciaremos pronto" –terminó la llamada–

– "¿Mamoru-Sama?" –preguntó la confusa Michiru guardando sus partituras–

– "El mismo, ¡linda! Tiene las mismas dudas que nosotras… Nos pidió que hiciéramos unas cosas" –

– "¿Y qué serían? Descubrir a esas bandas y al 'hijo' de Usagi-chan" –observó a la castaña hurgando en los cajones–

– "Sí… Al menos Mamoru tiene la idea de que están ocultando un secreto y que ese muchacho es hijo de el cantante ese…" –molesta irradió ese enfrentamiento en sus luceros olivo– "Como odio a esos hombres de la banda Heaven & Hell y a ese Seiya"

– "Será que no te agradan los chicos guapos" –sonrió con su mano encogida que cubría su boca–

– "¡Oh Michiru!… No interpretes las cosas de esa forma…" –carraspeó para cambiar la trama– "Hablemos del plan…."

–––*

Después de la discusión, las rabietas y que la muchacha cenara una quilométrica cantidad de comida, por fin pudo convencerla de que no se fuera. Y bajo el aumentado odio que resurgía contra el pelirrojo logró que se fuera a dormir soportando la presencia del hombre en la casa.

– "¡Pensé que nunca se dormiría…!" –suspiró aliviado el pelinegro atrancando el acceso a la habitación de la llenita, para dar a la sala– "A ver… ¿Qué tienes que decirme?"

– "Tengo que explicarte lo que paso haya adentro" –muy atenuado de su experiencia trataba de darle forma a todo lo que debía platicarle–

– "No me digas… que en relidad… tú-tú la…" –exclamó condenándolo después con la mirada–

– "¡Cómo te atreves! No seas impertinente, Antar… Ni pensarlo… y con esa cosa horrenda… Tengo malos tiempos, pero no malos gustos" –la verdad que no quería ventilar la pretensión de la travesura que quería jugarle a la chica, dando mímicas manuales de la aberración ante las conclusiones de su amigo–

– "¡Eres un picaron! ¡Lexus!" –ya lo interpretaba tras sus ventanales azul ocaso… después de todo la chiquilla era muy linda, hasta el comenzó a caer en sus redes orgullosas…–

– "Lo que vi en esa muchacha… ¡fue impresionante!" –acomodó su espalda al declive del sillón inició a ponerse serio, visionando con sus rubíes un florero en la masita de estancia –

– "¡Ahh! Te gusta… ¿eh?" –sacaba de toda solemnidad la situación que pretendía dar su colega Lexus–

– "Déjate de idioteces. ¡Iré al punto! Zereth tiene una luna en su frente, cuando yo…"–acomodó rápidamente las palabras, para no decir 'jugueteaba'–cuando yo peleaba con ella… Una luz surgió de su fente… una luna dorada, igual a la de la princesa de la luna" –estaba en total incredulidad, al grado que su piel arena pálidecía–

– "¿De qué hablas? ¿Una luna? ¿en su frente? –dobló su atlético cuerpo para tratar de refrescar lo que emergía de Lexus–

– "Ve tú a saber si viene del futuro… si es hija de Usagi-chan… si es su nieta… si es ella" –en fríos términos le pronunció sus su pociones Lexus–

– "¡Cielos!" –casi mordiéndose la lengua– "Tenemos que averiguar de ella… Ahora comprendo, las casualidades de encontrarme con Zereth, su parecido con Usagi-chan, las expresiones corporales" –

– "La vigilare… intentare de sacarle información… Ambos debemos hacerlo… puede que ella guarde información de La Princesa del Universo" –eso que escucho de Zeretn, en la que citaba sus ansias de asesinato a la majestad universal no pensaba decírselas a Seiya, bastantes problemas tenía con su cambio de vida… el triangulo amoroso que interpretaba y lo demás, como para darle un dolor de cabeza, era lo que pensaba Lexus, para proteger la estabilidad de su amigo…–

– "Sal con ella y de paso, ¡por piedad! Arregla el desastre que ocasionaste…" –sonrió cuajadamente–

– "¡Hui! vieras como muero de ganas de arreglarlas" –preservo su son agrio. En nada le interesaba esa jovencita… únicamente el suceso de la luna y el comentario asesino–

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**CAP. 11 REBOBINANDO**

**(TERCERA PARTE)**

**Heridas del presente… Heridas del Pasado.**

**El dolor de Ceres.**

**¿Quién es Zereth?**

Un bar ruidoso… dónde intentaba lavar su pena en alcohol… Una mujer de cabellera azabache y revolucionaria se aproximo a la rocola… la observo detenidamente. Aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo… Se sorprendió al ver esa pieza… sumergió una moneda en la hendidura…

_(N/A: Tema Sobreviviré - Mónica Naranjo –búsquenla en el tutubo o si la tenen en su reproductor de preferencia-)_

– "_No puede pasarme eso… no, no lo admito"_ –apretó con enfado sus puños–

"_**Tengo el ansia de la juventud**_

_**tengo miedo, lo mismo que tú**_

_**y cada amanecer me derrumbo al ver**_

_**la puta realidad.**_

_**No hay en el mundo, no**_

_**nadie más frágil que yo."**_

El reflejo de su rostro… de su máscara… calo duramente en sus huesos… la queja de su alma.

"_**Pelo acrílico, cuero y tacón**_

_**maquillaje hasta en el corazón**_

_**y al anochecer vuelve a florecer**_

_**lúbrica la ciudad.**_

_**No hay en el mundo, no**_

_**nadie más dura que yo."**_

Sumergió sus luceros acua bajo su enorme cabello para evitarse, mirando su reloj… que apenas distinguía…

_**¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!**_

_**Debo sobrevivir, mintiéndome."**_

– "¿Aquí me tienes Ceres?" –contestó el hombre que miraba con un ahogo a la chica–

– "Mamoru… No quiero morir…" –lo abrazó con frenesí y escurriéndole el maquillaje entre sus lagrimas–

– "No llores… más… Ten fé" –le sonrió– _"Amor" _–pensó enclavando a lo lejos su mirada azul–

"_**Taciturna me hundí en aquel bar,**_

_**donde un ángel me dijo al entrar:**_

_**"Ven y elévate como el humo azul,**_

_**no sufras más amor"**_

_**Y desgarrándome**_

_**algo en mi vida cambió."**_

Pero ese llanto lo ocasionaba algo más que su malestar… Sin considerar el resultado del juego… se había enamorado…

_**Sobreviviré,**_

_**buscaré un hogar**_

_**entre los escombros de mi soledad.**_

Del hombre quién pretendía desenmascarar…El hombre de una amiga… Mamoru.

_**Paraíso extraño,**_

_**donde no estás tú,**_

_**Y aunque duela quiero libertad**_

_**aunque me haga daño.**_

– "Voy a morir… lo sé…" –sentía hacerse pequeña… insignificante bajo los efluvios del licor–

– "No debiste beber tanto, es malo para tu corazón" –le apuntó preocupado–

– "A quién chingados… le importa" –se carcajeó entre su llanto desvalanceandose en su terrible borrachera–

_**¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!**_

_**Debo sobrevivir, mintiéndome.**_

– "A mi… a mi me importa… Ceres" –afirmaba mirándola… mirando como el duro temple de esa mujer se desvanecía–

"**Taciturna me hundí en aquel bar,**

**donde un ángel me dijo al entrar:**

**"Ven y elévate como el humo azul,**

**no sufras más amor"**

**Y desgarrándome**

**algo en mi vida cambió."**

– "¡Vamos! ¿Te llevo a tu casa?" –Suspiro, pagó la cuenta y la levantó para llevársela–

– "No… no quiero estar sola…" –su mirada siempre erótica, había destemplado en una dócil– "ven… pásalo conmigo…"

– "¡No digas tonterías!" –en ternuras envolvió esas palabras–

"_**Sobreviviré,**_

_**buscaré un hogar**_

_**Entre los escombros de mi soledad.**_

_**Paraíso extraño,**_

_**donde no estás tú,**_

_**Y aunque duela quiero libertad**_

_**aunque me haga daño..."**_

En el apartamento lujoso de Ceres; Mamoru abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, la chica ya no podía sostenerse en la pared. Entonces la cargo hasta llevarla a su recamara.

– "Descansa… no quiero regañarte… –acomodándole una almohada, se sentó a un lado de ella– "Pero dejar el cigarro y el licor beneficiaria Ceres y ya no pienses en esas cosas…"

– "Me odio… esto no debía pasar…"–desviando sus ojos azul claro para no mirarlo–

– "No es tú culpa, ¡Sabes!" –intentó animarla–

– "Entonces… a quién culpare… por… enamorarme… del doctor Chiba" –musitó una sonrisa irónica–

El futuro rey no supo contestarle. ¿Qué le diría él? No podía darle cabida a ese amor.

– "No importa, ¡vete! De igual manera, estoy borracha… estoy jugando…"–Ceres dispensó sus anteriores confeccione buscando el sueño y esperando los escuchar los pasos de Mamoru muy lejos de ella y así fue–

–––_*_

Reposando en el apartamento… luego de tremendo accidente automovilístico tenía como mandadero a Lexus… obligándolo a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. ¡Él tenía la culpa de la imprudencia!

– "Cómo cambian los papeles" –maulló la gata en nostalgias–

– "¿De qué hablas Bastet?, ¡es su responsabilidad! –era su postura y no la cambiaría– "Tendrás idea de quién nos hizo esto… Bastet"

– "Creo suponer que algunos fieles a La sociedad de Kiimsah… Han de estar molestos de que no encuentres a La Princesa del Universo" –encasco sus ojos gatunos amarillo limón, con esas enigmáticas pupilas redondas y extensas–

– "Ya te lo dije que no voy a hacer eso" –farfulló molesta, mientras la gata la dejaba sola escondiéndose nuevamente bajo la cama–

– "De nuevo hablando sola… ¡Vaca Loca!" –El pelirrojo escucho carraspear a su mandamás y cambió ese frívolo y despectivo comentario– "Si, si lo que sea… su altizima y perfecta majestad ¡Aquí está tu jugo!" –a regañadientes y entre volcanes de molestias contenidas las joyas rojizas de Lexus estaban a punto de estallar–

– "Te falto la más hermosa y soberana del Universo" –Zereth detallo en los carentes para fines que le decía su nuevo subordinado– ¡Esclavo dos!

Y comenzaron la contienda de discusiones… Otra vez gritos, reproches… ofensas etcétera. Pero vigilante la Minina Bastet miraba con otros ojos esa emparedada relación…

– "_Cómo cambian los papeles… si supieran…" _–las cavilaciones de recuerdos se recrearon en la gatita… aquellos que mantenía examinando olvidarles….–

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

"_Rebobinando en los sucesos, la película sería lamentablemente cruel. Una película de terror que nadie hubiera querido desenterrar y lo digo yo… Yo que fui testigo silenciosa, yo que contemplaba cada acto… yo que he manifestado mi inconformidad con las cosas que suceden. Sus flujos han obligado a tantos a moverse de formas espectrales…_

_El origen de esa princesa… esa misma que atosigará las horas del presente… ¿pero realmente ese sería el presente, el pasado o el futuro…?_

_El palacio de Lexus refulgiría con brillos magnéticos… las flores iniciarían a dar su espectáculo de luminiscencias… mientras dos pequeños príncipes comenzarían en su promesa de amor y travesía, del otro lado pintaba un panorama aséptico y deforme. _

_La reunión de los reyes más destacados, figuras importantes a un pálido futuro, por el cual se argumentaba la propagación de la princesa del universo._

_En una enorme sala, donde dichos comensales, cuales hijos o sucesores se manifestarían en el futuro de un planeta llamado tierra, justamente en Tokio. Ahora debatían un punto ennegrecido por las intenciones._

– "_Aquí, detrás del telón esta La Princesa del Universo" –Una mujer de cabellera rosada hablaba con firmeza, parecía nerviosa ante la postrema determinación_ _–_

– "_Runia… eso es una, ¡barbaridad! Como es posible que tengas una cosa así, en este lugar_ "_– Se levantó en súbito en negación de las atrocidades_ _–_

– "_Reina de Lexus, perdone nuestro atrevimiento… Sabemos que su hijo es el mismo señor de los Éteres… pero no creo que ocasione algún problema"_ _– Intentó tranquilizarla el Rey del Sol central– _

– "_Pasemos a otros términos… conozcámosla" –Aquél que desenfundaba la cortina que cubría al ente era el Rey de Reiner, El ser más sabio e inteligente del universo_ _–_

_Al destapar la tela longa, negra y llena de micro destellos multicolor se observo una figura sin cuerpo, sin pensamientos y que no exponía ningún sentimiento. Pero que brillaba con fulgores de esperanza. Algunos miraban atolondrados el magnético fulgor, otros se asqueaban en mareos al osar mirarle de frente._

– "_¿Qué es eso?" –la más asustada de todos. Serenity, que tenía la sensación de haber visto ese cumulo energético en algún lugar_ _– _

– "_La Princesa del Universo… Es el alma de ella. Hemos analizado la lista y entre ellos están varios seres aptos para que origine su nacimiento"_ _–nuevamente el Rey de la sabiduría hablaba en sus secos términos_ _– "Los príncipes Antar, Arian, Sigvard, Exail, Kakyuu y Serena, encabezan la lista. Pero bajo mis estudios he ponderado a Serena y a Antar. Ella es la adecuada para permitir su engendramiento" _ _–lanzó una mirada firme a Serenity_ _– "y él…"_

– "_No, ¡Jamás!, ¡Es una locura! Eso sería la muerte para mi hija…" –su calma había terminado, el acabos pretender darle fin a la alma de su pequeña princesa_ _–_

– "_¿Por qué también ella?"_ _–preguntó la Reina del Sol Central_ _– _

– "_Pues por su especial brillo estelar, ¡por supuesto!" –El Príncipe de Melodiam contestó a la mujer de cabellera tostada_ _–_

– "_Mi hijo es mejor que ella… Antar es el príncipe de todos los soles… ¿Cómo podría compararse con ella?"_ _–la altivez de la mujer provoco el enfrentamiento con Serenity, en un duelo de miradas…_ _–_

– "_Ambos tienen un fulgor muy llamativo… Me atrevería a decir que son los mejores candidatos." –Retumbo la vos de Anleard, el monje-rey de Aryanê– "…¿abran pensado las opiniones de los elegidos?" –_

_La disputa enardecía, unos por disgusto, otros por ansias de poder y en medio del caudal de discusiones, ya no pude escuchar nada, cerraron la puerta al observarme. Entonces caminé por los pasillos y entre el jardín tope con una conversación… De sailors._

– "_¿No deberías estar ayudando en ese amor?" –dijo atrevidamente una mujer con uniforme completamente rojo… nada parecido al uniforme que poseía la futura vía láctea, La sailor estaba acompañada por un león–_

– "_No lo haces tú. Quién soy yo para jugar en los corazones de ambos príncipes…" –Esa Sailor me consternó no tenía sentimientos en sus palabras… puramente un cuerpo vacio…– "Soy Sailor Démeter; protectora del imperio de plata" –cambió el tema–_

– "_Sailor Zarya, líder de las Sailors al servicio de los príncipes de los soles. ¡El resplandor del sol! Y este muchachote es Solaris" –Sonrió desparpajadamente, mostrando su encrespado cabello ensolecido al acariciar a ese león, entre la sociedad de gatos se rumoraba a Zarya una mente brillantemente estratégica– "¡Un Placer Demeter!"_

_La otra, mi dueña, había permanecido quieta, una niña muy dulce y terrible en ocasiones, su cabello tan blanco como la nieve al igual que su vestuario en diferencia a las otras dos; práctico y sencillo, sin faldas… solo ese moñito distintivo. Sostenía un cetro con una esfera flotante._

– "_¡Oh! Sabían que somos candidatas para el resurgir de la nueva Princesa del universo" –alegre, era puro corazón, a tal grado que abrazaba a las otras con cariño al presentarse, sus facciones tan parecidas a la Princesita de la Luna siempre llamaron mi atención, pero luego de descubrir su secreto entendí el porqué"– "¡Sailor Luxmors!, ¡Guerrera de este planeta! Mejor conocida como la luz de la muerte"– en ese preciso momento la alegría de su rostro fue cubierto por las luces de las flores, mientras las otras admiraban el engalanado show que imitaba al cielo estrellado… los ojos de Luxmors reflejaban la muerte y el odio, yo la seguí… algo se traía entre manos–"¡Discúlpenme!, debo irme. Te veré luego Sailor Zarya" –camino entre los jardines para concluir en los pasillos–_

_Serenity salía de la sala para determinar su huida del palacio o acatar la orden de rey de Lexus y se encontró con Sailor Luxmors. La cara de sorpresa de la Reina lunar fue mayúscula._

– "_Hola… Reina Serenity… o debería llamarla Madr…"–La guerrera interrumpió sus palabras por las de la Reina de cabellos claros–_

– "_¡Zelene!… ¡lo siento!" –se arrodillo desatando sus lágrimas de dolor, enjugadas por los dedos de la dulce niña–_

– "_No se preocupe, sé que nací para esto… ¡Me da gusto volverla a ver! Hacía mucho que no escuchaba mi nombre. –Suspiro– Papá no soportaría el dolor… Le aconsejo que saque a mi hermanita de aquí… He visto en mis predicciones a La princesa del Universo reclamar su cuerpo…" –la miró con gusto y el dejo de su malicia– _

– "_¿Qué piensas hacer?" –conocía la mirada malévola de su hija… la hermana gemela y mayor de Serena–_

– "_Lo mejor que sé hacer… ¡ASESINAR!…" –temblé al ver esos ojos azul violeta sin ofuscación, sin vergüenza– "Ahora váyase" –retomó la ternura infantil, era desquiciada–_

_Mientras yo miraba a la Reina de la luna correr a decretar esa posición… Seguí a Sailor de la muerte quien me miró con sus ojos calculadores y sonrió con una dualidad que estremeció mi gatuno cuerpo. ¿Esa sería mi ama…? Yo era el obsequio de los reyes de Lexus por sus grandes servicios además por ser hija del reino de plata._

– "_¡Vaya Bastet! ¡Ya qué me has seguido! Acompáñame por el pequeño Lexus" –sonrió… sonrió dulcemente…–"Sabes manipular y aquietar los recuerdos precisos, eso me dijo el Rey… me serás muy útil"_

_Sostuvo charlas con las Sailors imperiales dando mandatos que desviaran la atención de sus planes, después de todo era la líder. Luego llegamos a la alcoba real donde jugaba sólo el pequeño Lexus. Ella se acerco a él con cuidado y fue delicada._

– "_¡Hola principito!" –refractó sus luceros para mirarlo, en ansiedad de ser reflejada por aquellos rubíes congelantes que se retraían–_

– "_¡Luxmors!, has venido a jugar conmigo o a dormir…"–el príncipe de melena fuego dijo frío en andanzas de órdenes–_

– "_Me encantaría mi amado príncipe… En estos momentos es imposible… tiene que salir de aquí" –acarició con ternura infantil el rostro del chico– "Tengo que jugar con otra princesa…" –la malicia recubrió sus ojos mora liquida… era un horror– _

– "_Pronto creceremos y decretare que seas mi esposa" –se levantó del suelo acristalado, era más alto que ella, observándola detenidamente con sus ojos fuego, sujetó la mano que le acariciaba y jaló a la Sailor para enfrentar sus labios en ternura–_

–_Su rubor, el precepto más sincero que hubiese visto en el rostro de Luxmors – "No diga tonterías, hay cosas que son imposibles… y tienen que ser eliminadas de su cabeza" –me miró… comprendí lo que me decía y lo que quería–_

_La estrella de mi frente brilló, sin embargo le advertí que no podría hacer mucho borrando ese tipo de recuerdos y que serían actos de un futuro desacuerdo y un odio entre los dos… Adempero de tal acto, Sailor Zarya entró por la puerta entreabierta y sacaron al niño que dormía, cargándolo con aprietos, encontrándose a la princesa Exail consolando al príncipe del Sol._

– "_Y se… llevaron… a mi prometida…" – sollozante, el pequeño de ojos zafiro, promulgaba su pena–_

– "_¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!, ¡Traemos a su hermano!" –la chiquilla de cabellos níveos no podía con la pesada carga. La majestad pelirroja ayudo a cargar al muchachito de tonante cabellera igual a la suya–_

– "_¡Sailor Luxmors!, ¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó la princesa de Lexus–_

– "_Alguién atacara el Reino es mejor que se vayan a Solaris… ¡deben protegerse!" –las predicciones de la sailor de la muerte eran inéditas, pero muy en el fondo tenía pensado hacer otra cosa– "¿Sacaste a todos los príncipes Zarya? ¿A la princesa de la Luna?"_

– "_¡Por supuesto! En este instante preparare el transportador para nuestros príncipes" –sostuvo el rayo del amanecer… Zarya–_

_Mi ama acogió la manita de su majestad Lexus, besándola, un marcado ritual de despedida. El portal se abrió; Exail, Antar, Lexus y Solaris dieron retirada._

_Ambas Sailors partieron, exigiéndome que me perdiera lejos de ellas. Entre tanto opte por seguirlas de lejos… hasta donde llegarían con el acertamiento._

_Fueron unos minutos largos… Al pasar de pasillo a pasillo pero un hombre las detuvo._

– "_¿A dónde tan presurosas Sailors?" –El de cabello cyan sicodélico y traje gris las paró en seco– _

– "_Viene conmigo, voy de cacería…"–contestó mi ama con esa maldad y el hombre miró a sus ojos, descifrando algo o mancillando algo–_

– "_Ya veo… Adelante…"–Sonrió abriéndonos paso–_

_Cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones… ¡LA PESADILLA!_

_Sailor Zarya y Sailor Luxmors habían llegado con el trabajo iniciado. Las agiles manos de mi ama… surcaron su camino… ante las imposiciones… tuvo que matar… sin miramientos. ¡Por los cielos! ¡Una niña!_

– "_No podrías acabar conmigo, como con ellos" –comunicó airoso el príncipe de Duša, pensaba que su poder de clarividencia y control del tiempo podría hacer algo contra mi ama–_

– "_¿Enserio? ¿Podrías acaso mirar la muerte…? " –arrogante como si sola, clavo sus ojos violáceos. El movimiento jamás lo vi… pero la cabeza del Rey de Duša rodo de adentro hasta mis patas – "La luz de la Muerte…"_

_Entre algunos cuerpos desmallados y otros finados… estaba inmóvil… aún así podía oler la sangre chorreante mancillando la decorosa superficie._

– "_Muy bien hecho Sailor… ¡vamos!… acaba el trabajo"– dijo muy serio el de cabello amarillo. Mientras su grupo emprendía retirada–_

_Miré el alma de La princesa del Universo, retenida por unos vitrales. Contemplaba como Sailor Luxmor destruía los cristales._

– "_¿Podremos acabar con ella?" –Se interpuso Sailor Zarya–_

– "_Aléjate… tengo que exterminarla" –esa ya no era mi amiga… ya no era Luxmors–_

– "_Tienes que…" – parecía recobrar su sempiterno estado al virar su vista al piso recubierto de sangre– "¡Detenerte!"_

– "_De igual manera vamos a morir" –sostenida por Zarya, se paró por un instante– "Tu no entiendes… hicimos un pacto con Kiimsah"_

– "_¡El Pacto!" –la entendía, no obstante quería respuestas– "Acabas de salvar a tu príncipe… ¿cómo puedes…?_

– "_Lo sé, Lo sé… El señor del Éter… Pero es un buen chico, juro por mi vida que no atentara a nadie si matamos esa cosa… o quieres que…" –señaló a la luminosa majestad universal– "se apropie del cuerpo de El Sol y La Luna… Este congreso tiene planes perversos… con ellos." –_

– "_¡Lo sé!" – agitaba su cabello de mixturas naranjas y rojas al instante de zarandear a la mi ama–_

– "_Zarya… te mostré lo que he visto" –girándose a la figura de energías diminutas, su cabello parecía flotar… colocó su cetro frente a ella y preparó su ataque…–_

– "_¡¡LUXMORS!! ¡¡NOOOO!!" –La sailor del sol central contemplaba la escena de igual forma que yo… Aterrorizada. Mi ama había vertido su sangre en el alma luminosa– _

– "_Doloroso… es tu turno"–al punto del desmayo, pero mi ama se sostenía en pie–_

– "_Si…" –Zarya imitó el trance de Luxmors…–_

_Ambas mezclas rojizas sellaban la vida de ese espíritu… y del alma de La princesa del Universo… la alianza que fue incontrovertible. Sin embargo un susurro brotó de la nada… mixtura de voces…_

– "_**No es terminación, sino umbral… El castigo y la recompensa… Mis planes se han perpetuado…"**__–_

_Fue todo… cuando la energía hipnótica se expandía por la habitación… parte de ella se escurrió en mi ama, parte en Sailor Zarya y en mi, en aquel instante pude moverme, la guerrera del sol recreó un dialogo con Sailor Luxmors_

– "_¡Maldita pequeña mentirosa!"–le sonrió la dama de ojos solescos–_

–"_Nada es para siempre… te advertí que de igual manera íbamos a morir" –le recordó sosteniendo la mano de su colega–_

– "_Ya nos veremos las caras Luxmors, y me las pagarás"–sus últimas palabras, nítidas para una mente brillante, al finalizar su vida–_

_Y vi los dulces ojos mora de mi ama buscando mis amarillos…_

– "_Espero que… mi hermanita pueda… vivir una vida feliz… y con su príncipe Antar… si reencarno… bórrame los recuerdos… no quiero… saber… lo que fui… pero… sí… regresa la… Princesa del… Universo… tendré… que asesinarla…" –palabras conclusivas de Selene… mi princesa de la luna… Destinada a ser una guerrera de Lexus, Sailor Luxmors–_

_Milenios después… Rodando por el universo me tope con una chica… no había duda que era ella. Una asesina experta, dulce y orgullosa. Diestra en los disfraces… _

– "_¡Oye tu chica! Tengo un trabajo para ti" –le dije yo–_

– "_¡Ohhh! Una gatita que habla y dime cuál es la paga"–preguntó esa linda chica de cabellos castaños–_

– "_¿Qué pides?" –sonreí tratando de encontrar en ella a mi antigua dueña–_

– "_Dicen que los amos de los gatos como tú pueden recobrar memorias del pasado y curar enfermedades… Eso quiero… Recobrar las remembranza que han horrorizado mis sueños… y curar una enfermedad que nadie ha podido curar"–Era tierna y pedante–_

– "_Se hará como pides. La misión es matar a la Princesa del Universo" –Ya me había vuelto una loca… así que use mi sarcasmo–_

– "_¿Quién es esa?" –Me preguntó dudosa–_

– "_Ya lo averiguaremos…" –desquiciada sonrisa que le brindé… aunque no la asusto–_

_Esa chica era todo corazón… fuera de horas de trabajo. A la que el gremio de asesinos llamaba Zerethé 'La plaga de muerte'._

_--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

– "_Rebobinando en los sucesos, la película sería lamentablemente cruel. Una película de terror que nadie hubiera querido desenterrar y lo digo yo… Yo que fui testigo silenciosa, yo que contemplaba cada acto… yo que he manifestado mi inconformidad con las cosas que suceden. Sus flujos han obligado a tantos a moverse de formas espectrales… los de la Princesa del Universo…" _–encausó la felina para ella misma–

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**Avance:**

**CAP. 12 LA LLAMADA Y SAILOR DEMETER**

El escozor de reintegrarse a clases la llenaban de flojera, pero era el escape perfecto para nuestra protagonista. Usagi. Una noche cuando comenzaba a dormir su celular sonó. En la pantalla estaba el nombre de quién no había visto por unos largos meses de sufrimiento; Seren. Desesperada por escuchar su voz contesto.

– ¡Mochi, Mochi! –Dijo gustosa la rubia–

– ¡Disculpe señorita! Usted no me conoce… pero es necesario que…– una voz masculina hablaba tras el móvil de Seren, con agudezas en una situación complicada–

– ¿Qué pasa? –detectó con rápidez el tono del hombre–

– "Soy André LeBeau. El prometido de su prima… Seren… está…"

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Se dará cuenta Mamoru y las Sailor del otro secreto de Usagi y Seiya?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **Si ese Maldito futuro, pero no podemos dejarlo fuera del contexto porque es parte de la historia. Para mi muy personal manera de ver las cosas Tokio de cristal es una falacia, la vida eterna y la felicidad no es para siempre, el amor es un concepto diverso, en lo que me concierne no duradero para la eternidad. Chibi-Usa se vio obligada ir a su pasado sin pensar que lo cambiaria y Endymion… dando esos mensajes pudo cometer múltiples atrocidades, muy descuidado de su parte…Ya descansare en los caps venideros, requerirán mas de ingenio.

**Serenalucy: **Un amor tan grande como el de Mamo-chan y Usagi no puede ser tan simple de desvanecer, por mucho que queramos que el pasado venga y les diga otra cosa… Sé que te has desesperado. Ya tendrás tus satisfacciones. Ahhh y gracias por estar pendiente cada momento que actualizo. Chica te he visto en muchos fic's y créeme que ni idea de cómo le haces

**Selene-silk: **Chica no seas tan mala con Momoru… después de todo es víctima de su pasado, a mi me da lástima… Pobre. O.O Diosa, como quién dice diosa, buenooo… La felicidad es substancial (huyyy que psicoloca parecí). Yo también te quiero un montón linda. A ver si me puedes agregar al MSN (todos pueden… no aseguro sí controlen a la desquiciada de mí)

**Megumisakura: **Actualizo lo más rápido posible… ahora no te vayas a desesperar que vienen mis vacaciones de escritora XDD

**malkav-iztli: **Niña… que puedo decir, has sido la victima de los cambios de enfoque y compañera de batallas nocturnas. ¡Eres una persona súper genial! ¿Quién aguantaría a una lunática como yo? Según la mezcla de colores primarios; el blanco y el rojo dan rosa O.O… el amarillo y el rojo dan naranja. Ya lo sabes. Pero el rgb no son más que sucesores de los colores CMYK, los grandes dioses del color que forman todos los tonos. Zereth, Ceres y Seren; Ahh esas chicas… espero no causarte angustias con ellas, después de reiterar el cambio de visiones. Nos estamos leyendo por MSN, dándote latota, preciosa. (¿cómo me soportas?)

**Karina Natsumi; **No la he visto por aquí… O.O ¿tan malo está el fic? XDD. Espero que se encuentre bien, un saludo linda.

**chikita22bkou: **YAAAII!! Ya la extrañaba… Bueno que puedo decirte linda flakita, te seré honesta soy muy mala o más bien vergonzosa para expresar esos sentimientos, no siempre se que decir…pero mi más sentido pésame. Aunque te conozco poquito soy de las personas que quieren rápido. Estoy para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, le mando mis abrazos sinceros.

Retomando la historia; Si ya sé, no podía ser hijo de Mamoru… ese sí que esta guapote, sin embargo aprendió mucho de Endymion y otra parte de Diamante, los planes, las ideas y las estrategias. Giros y giros y giros de 1080° XDD Si no luego descubren mis maquiavélicos propósitos JAJAJA ¬,¬ No es cierto.

**Drixx: **Ya ni le he visto… ¡¡De señales de vidaaaa!! No se crea n,n

**Srita. Rossy Kou**; Ohh, ojalá su viaje haya estado tranquilo y que todo haya salido bien… Se le extraña Srita.

**Mizuki-chan24: **No creas que se me ha olvidado el préstamo de tu pelirrojo sepsy… MUAJAJAJAJA… es que está bien sepsy (*¬* babiando….) Gracias por permitir mis enajenaciones bella. Secuestro… mmm!!! (Dioxxx contrólenme) Zereth, malentendidos… MUA JA JA JA mas bien diría problemas según del lado donde estés. Seren es Ceres… Ceres es Seren…Pronto lo descubrirás. El sueño… el enajenado sueño… ya está dando frutos. Sorprender ¡SIPPPP!


	13. LA LLAMADA, DEMETER ZARYA Y LUXMORS

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_Página 200… ¡¡gracias!!_

_**ATENCIÓN:**_

_**Ahora pasen a mi profile… Por ahí puse unos enlaces para que conozcan al resto de personajes Ya están completitos!!! Solo son los bocetos y las otras direcciones está el resto de los personajes en color.*-***_

_Un gacias por soportarme un SyS sin tanto de ellos... sé que me odian Pero como lo he remarcado tiempo al tiempo._

***Si han sido tan valientes de comerse todo el rollo mareador del principio, prometo serán recompensados en lo que vendrá XDD… WAAA!!! ***

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. (**Contestaciones al final)

**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos! **

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**CAP. 12 LA LLAMADA, SAILOR DEMETER Y LUXMORS.**

Agosto diecinueve… Dos meses del incidente… dos meses en los que tantas cosas habían trasmutado de sus orígenes, y taciturnos encobraban los hechos mas frívolos que desvirtuaban el sendero de esas almas.

–––*

– "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" –preguntó algo curiosa la chica de ojos purpuras–

– El pelirrojo sonrió con un sorbete de poco juicio al mirar como emergía una chica de cabellos oscurecidos y ojos acua del estudio personal de grabación, para dar paso a llegar a donde estaban ellos– "Zarethé…" –Susurró el nombre de su acompañante con delicadeza y la pegó a la pared, truncó un ahogado respiro, para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente–

La castaña tembló horrorizada, ya era muy extraño que le hubiera pedido personalmente que la acompañara sola a ese lugar… pero, ¿besarla, de la nada? Su rubor mezcló entre desconcierto, desaprobación y gusto que la introdujeron a un estado meditativo y ausente.

– "¡Vaya! Diablito… y yo que pensé que eras gay" –mueco en risas estridentes la estrambótica chica– "Supongo que en gustos se rompe el género"

– "¿Gay? ¿Gustos?" –asombrado sobre el acto, no comprendía la falta de celos de la joven por la que exponía el acto y en sucesión escucho con claridad lo demás que marcaría su rabía–

– "Les presto mi apartamento, ahí tienen comodidad y discreción" –arrojó sus llaves– "Tómense el tiempo que quieran, vaguearé por ahí en algún bar" –no tomó a mayor la actuación que había armado Lexus y continúo su camino–

– "¡Seren!" –gritó molesto, con las ganzúas en sus manos y la persiguió reprochante por todo el pasillo en búsqueda de una respuesta–

– "Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme Seren… No soy esa…" –Le aclaró Ceres en un sonido lejano que retumbaba los oídos de Zerethé, la que comenzaba a reaccionar–

– "¡Maldito Esclavo!" –Azotando furiosamente su pie en el suelo, la chica de rellena figura cargó su carácter enfadoso que en una semana anterior había marcado por dulzuras y entendimientos, tanto para Seiya, como Lexus a los que notaba fuera de sus cabales– "¡Sí!… ya era demasiado que ese protervo mostrara un poco de… ¡ARRGG! ¡Me uso! ¡Ya me las pagará!" –desvió sus pensamientos de aquella engorrosa situación y fijó su mirada en el estudio– "¡Jua! Estropearé la pieza de esa maldita Ceres-Seren… y ya verá el ingrato de Lexus… con quien se mete–

–––*

El hospital permanecía como siempre.

En el mostrador una pelirroja tomaba los apuntes de una paciente que había llegado desde que se encontró con ese raro joven pelirrojo de la banda Heaven & Hell, al que consideraba loco… como se atrevía a decirle que era su hermano y de paso encajarle que era también su madre… que no miraba la edad que ella tenía. En realidad esos famosos cantantes siempre dando la nota escandalosa por sus demencias. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue recomendarle a un psicólogo, de seguro lo mandaría al psiquiatra, su responsabilidad médica le confirmaba que sus alucinaciones pertenecían a un cuadro de tales menesteres. A lo lejos observó a su pelinegro… aquel tonante galán y recto, sus ojos azules serenos… lo amaba en silencio y en eso se quedaría luego de que él se desposara con esa tonta chiquilla.

– "¡Mamoru! Te vas" –Lo tomó del brazo con perseverancia–

– "Si, es tarde y Usako me espera, Ruby-san" – él ojiazul no contemplaba como una chica con tanto prestigio y dinero decidiera quedarse en Japón para realizar su carrera, también le extrañaba su odio a los términos 'san' 'sama' 'chan' 'kun' entre otros más– "¿Qué tal tu cenicienta?"

– "Ah la ex prometida del cantante Seiya Kou… pues le hacemos chequeos y tratamientos… lo extraño es la forma en que esos músicos me pidieron que no le dijera nada de su cáncer" –entrañó a la ironía de la petición, clavando sus chispeantes ojos dorados centelleados en rubíes en el futuro rey de Tokio–

– "Ya conoces a los artistas, no les gusta dar esas notas" –enfrascaba un dejo de misterio en los hombres que había mencionado fuera de la sencilla rutina de una vida común–

– "¿Y tu sirenita?" –preguntó algo enfadada, ya conocía 'esa' mujer y sus descaros de besarlo en el consultorio… era una mujer demasiado atrevida, sin embargo todo se cerraba en el círculo de las estrellas… eso lo hacía familiar–

– "Le pedí… que se anotara… a los candidatos de… trasplantes y le recomendé al mejor cardiólogo de Japón" –se ahogó, le dolía verla en esa condición maltrecha que acababa poco a poco con la joven que amaba… muy por debajo de su subconsciente. Pero optó por cambiar el dialogo, pero la señorita Crimson le ganó la pichada–

– "Hablando de princesas… ¿qué me dices de la bella durmiente?" –le dio el documento que llevaba en sus manos, el cual citaba los padecimientos de la paciente que mencionaba–

– "¡Ah! ¡Esa chica! Ya reaccionó del coma… su enfermedad es incurable, pero el tratamiento amedrentará sus dolencias– ojeó los análisis y estatus de la jovencita que atendía– "De no haberle ocurrido el incidente de intento de asesinato… sus quemaduras de primer grado han decrementado… pero las demás contusiones no ayudaron en nada… –englobando mas conceptos médicos le explicó la situación– En mi cita con Usako, iré al centro comercial, ¿se te ofrece algo?

– "Siempre tan cortés Mamoru… ¡No nada! Bueno sí, que te parece unos pastelitos para la guardia…" –sostuvo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba–

– "¿Harás horario nocturno?" –le indagó mientras la veía andando para entrar en acción–

– "Sí, ¡nos vemos en la noche!" –Afirmó Ruby, ya había visto la tarjeta de horarios de Mamoru, pero quería buscaría cualquier pretexto–

–––*

Pero aquel acontecimiento pasaba fuera de las orbitas de cada uno de las Sailors, que en las contadas historias de una gata negra, uno blanco con luna creciente en su frente, la Sailor del cambio y la dama de la destrucción, concebía con desdichas futuras y desventuras a su amada princesa de la Luna. La histeria fue colectiva en la reunión secreta de las guerreras Lunares, dejando a su señora fuera de las frecuencias del consejo para alejarla de todo mal que causara desenfundar los secretos de su supuesto pasado y apartarla de la muerte, tristeza y truncaran el futuro.

Las Inners razonaban desde hacia unas tres semanas lo ilógico e irracional de la llegada de aquella banda conocida como Heaven & Hell, nadie los conocía, posteriormente su triunfo tan estruendosamente rápido y esa relación tan estrecha con Usagi. Ahora comprendían que el congreso de las majestades buscaba a una tal Princesa del Universo y que precisamente su princesa tendría que formar parte de ella. Después la llegada del atractivo Yuyake, no es que fuera desconsiderado el acto del muchacho, si no que exiliaba cualquier parecido con Mamoru-Sama y en el fondo los reproches incluidos de resoplos en seseo de un algo… sumándole que sus facciones y actitud no cuadraban en lo absoluto en su posterior Rey Endymion

Acomedidas acordaron, las Inners y las Outers que por cualquier circunstancia mantendrían a Usagi-cah fuera de los territorios de esa agrupación… Aún así significara la contienda de verse enfrascadas a ir en contra de sus órdenes. Del que más había que cuidarla y dejarla lejos… SEIYA KOU… su objetivo principal.

–––*

Esa tarde que iniciaba a encubrirse de mantos de preciadas joyas celestes dos amantes se sentaban para mirar como los finales rayos del sol eran devorados por la noche.

– "¡Usako!, has decidido ya la iglesia" –pregunto un pelinegro que abrasaba a su prometida –

– "Ah" –la distante rubia mostraba de interés lo mismo que sus ganas –

– "No crees que será la boda perfecta…" –contestó mirando al cielo y a las estrellas sin sentir la ausencia de su próxima esposa –

– "Ah" –entre las calinas de sus cavilaciones trataba de desfigurar el dialogo de todo el día –

– "Usako… ansió verte en el hermoso vestido" –no despegaba la mirada de los reflejos del anochecer, no recibió palabras– "En un par de semanas pediré tú mano"–

Pero su novia se levanto, posesa de profecías y conflictos. No beso su mejilla ni emergió vistazo alguno para él.

– "Mamo-chan… no me hables de cosas que ya sabemos" –fue todo lo que dijo al marcar retirada y esparcir su perfume lunar emanante de sus coletas doradas volando en su escape–

–––*

El escozor de reintegrarse a clases la llenaba de flojera, pero parecía la huida perfecta para la protagonista de horas de desosiego. El día de ayer le pareció tan plano, como si ya lo hubiese vivido. Arqueada de intrigas por un lado, tristezas por el otro y en medio las responsabilidades impuestas. Se quedo dormida entre tantas cosas, con el uniforme aún en prendido a su cuerpo… Un temblor recorrió sus huesos encalándola de frío, entonces se puso de pie para ir a la mesita de noche y releyó el papel que había recibido una semana atrás. A nadie le había dicho, solamente en gestos chistosos a su madre… por que no tenía en mente tomar esa decisión.

"_Señorita Usagi Tsukino:_

_Por medio de esta presente se le hace constar a usted que la carta electrónica que nos envió, el pasado Junio treinta del año en curso, nos llenó de complacencias. Su argumento repleto de audacia nos ha hecho decidir confirmar a usted:_

_La Academia __**Dévotion dans Étoiles**__ le felicita por la acreditación abriéndole las puertas al curso preparatorio en la carrera seleccionada por usted con un costo de diez mil quinientos dólares europeos, pagados el mismo día luego del plazo que se imprimió este documento. _

_Comenzando clases en la fecha fijada con agosto veintitrés de este año y que durara seis meses. Previendo, con dicha cantidad, se cubrirán los gastos de hospedaje en una residencia de departamentos compartidos, brindada por el Instituto._

_En cuestión de la búsqueda de beca La Academia __**Dévotion dans Étoiles **__otorga la facilidad de diversas opciones; Una de ellas es que en la preparación evaluamos el desempeño particular de las cualidades del aspirante. Entre otras opciones que se muestran en nuestros folletos adjuntos._

_Es un placer contar con su destacada presencia._

_¡FELICIDADES SEÑORITA USAGI TSUKINO!_

_Atentamente:_

_Antuán Lafonté _

_Director"_

Perpleja no soltó el papel ni el sobre, suspirando y creyendo que ese impulso momentáneo, del día de su cumpleaños, que Yuya-kun le había promovido realizar para entretejer su sendero, era un superfluo capricho. Luna entro por la ventana, y ella se tambaleó guardando entre sus ropas el escrito.

– "Usagi-chan, no te has acostado a dormir" –observó debidamente a su dueña, quejándose en lo posterior– "Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela"

– "Mañana es sábado… ¡Luna!"– hastiada del sonsonete de la gata, se echo a la cama de nueva cuenta– "Has salido… muy misteriosa"

– "¿De qué hablas?" –Sonrió la gatita lo menos nerviosa para no delatarse– "Fui con Artemis para revisar… es raro que los ataques se hayan frenado… por tanto tiempo"

– "¿Ataques…?" –mencionó quedándose dormida– _"es cierto… el congreso de las majestades tampoco ha tenido actividad… ¿El enemigo andará preparando algo?_" "De seguro que andan de vacaciones" –entabló la rubia a luna ya en un paso al sueño–

– "¡¿Hasta cuándo maduraras?!"–ahondo en los apegos de su falta de conocimiento a lo que ella podía evolucionar–

Cuando Usagi comenzaba a ser raptada por Morfeo su celular sonó. Aturdida en el llamado desprendió sus parpados… En la pantalla estaba el nombre de quién no había tenido comunicación y visto por unos largos meses de sufrimiento; Seren. Desesperada por escuchar su voz contesto.

– ¡Mochi, Mochi! –Dijo gustosa la rubia–

– "¿Es Usted familiar de Seren Astron?" –la voz pertenecía a un hombre con marcado acento Coreano–

– "¡Hai!" –resopló dudosa… ¿quién era ese hombre?– "Usagi Tsukino al habla"

– ¡Disculpe señorita! Usted no me conoce… Soy André LeBeau. El prometido de su prima Seren pero es necesario que…–un tono nervioso hablaba tras el móvil de Seren, con agudezas en una situación complicada–

– ¿Qué pasa? –detectó con rapidez el talante del hombre–

– "… Seren… está… en…"

–––*

La discusión se aseveró, el asunto había sobrepasado los consentimientos divertidos de la pelinegra y cansada de escuchar las preguntas de cómo pudo curarse de un supuesto pesar de piernas, la razón de su cambio, y los reproches de verla salir por las noches sin su consentimiento, le destinó unas palabras al hombre que la retenía con fuerza de sus brazos.

– "¡Basta! Necesitas un psiquiatra… Ya te dije que no soy la Seren esa que mencionas tanto… Mírame… ¿acaso soy una invalida? Estoy completa…" –se desencajó de las amenazantes manos del pelirrojo–

– "¡Claro que lo eres! Te operaste los senos y la nariz…Quítate el maquillaje… y déjate de tanto…" –extendió todas esas palabras que deseaba decir… que guardaba, pero que ya no soportaba retener–

– La mujer jaló ambos brazos de Lexus y le condujo las palmas a sus pechos– "Toca bien… siéntelos…"

En el justo trance e importuna entró una castaña. Miraba fuera de sí el acontecimiento. Ya se lo suponía de ese hombre, como pudo creerse que cambiaría tan de repente, besándola. Creyó que aclararía sus sentimientos con esa extravagante mujer y le explicaría que en realidad sus emociones habían cambiado… se quebró por un instante atragantándose con su saliva y alzó su celular.

– "¡Esclavo! Te llama el otro siervo…" –su voz empequeñeció, encogiendo sus hombros en la circunstancia y ensombreció sus ojos violáceos que evitaban mirarlo–

–––*

– "¡Chicas!" –Preocupada la gata y sin saber a quién pertenecía la llamada que había recibido su princesa y después que ella se comunico con Seiya, optó por informar a las Sailors, tomando su comunicador– "Usagi va al hospital central… se encontrará con Seiya y Lexus. Es necesario que evitemos el encuentro" –

– "¡Sí!" –Contestaron todas–

–––*

Un tremendo dolor encubrió a una chica de cabellos cobrizos, su malestar pendía en lo alto a un suceso que podría arremeter contra su vieja colega. Despabilada de su terrible pesadilla se puso en pie y en aras posesas emprendió a colocarse ropa de calle. El llamado era cada vez más fuerte, sus latidos le indicaban que tenía que escurrirse a evitar una atrocidad…

– "Princesa… de la Luna" –musitó en sus presentimientos–

–––*

La quietud de Universe Hause se tornaba en el contraste. Reima recibía frecuencias fuertes de unos aspectos que no comprendía. Prontamente llamó a Eideard para que vislumbrara las energías. En segundos el congreso de las majestades que se encontraban en el plano contemplaban las posibilidades de las energías reunidas… El hecho se confirmaba. Reima restableció las coordenadas y desplazó su transmisor para pedir que llevaran los transportes.

–––*

– "¡Seiya!" –exclamó una rubia que estaba en las afueras del hospital, en un parquecito que colindaba– "¿Avisaste a Lexus?"

– "Sí lo hice… y no le dije nada para darle la sorpresa… si a eso se le puede llamar… mira viene allá" –sus ojos zafiro encausaron los celestes de quién lo acompañaba–

De cerca se apreciaba una chica castaña con cara de disgusto, otra, pelinegra de brazos cruzados y un pelirrojo sonriendo calculadoramente.

– "Tenía que olvidar mis llaves… ¡sí claro! Este esclavo ni me dejó agarrar mi bolsa… para llevarme al estudio" –el enfado de la chica gruesa llegó a oídos de el príncipe del sol– "Veré si Seiya me da las suyas y me voy a casa"

– "Ni quien te necesite… eres un estorbo…" –añadió el de ojos rubí que se encontraba a unos pasos ya de la pareja, Sol y Luna–

– "Se han peleado todo el camino… su amor apache me divierte" –sonreía la mujer de – "Demos prisa a la prueba esa dónde dicen que soy tú otra noviecita"

– "¡Perfecto! Aquí está Seren" –Jaló Lexus a la sensual y fastidiada pelinegra– "podrá oír el misterio que se traen entre manos y demostrar que…"

– "¿Demostrar?" –una dulce y serena voz emergía de la profundidad–

– "¡¿QU-QUÉ?!" – Aquellos rubíes desprendieron fuera de sus globos oculares– "¡SE-SEREN!"

La chica de Odongos cruzó el pequeño cuadro que la separaba de su prima y la abrazó efusivamente y Seiya contemplaba a su princesa recobrar un poco de felicidad, embarrando sutilmente sus ocasos para no perder esa sonrisa. Lexus trataba de ubicarse en sus pensamientos… Ceres, la que creía Seren, realmente no era su amada niña. ¿qué explicación tendría tal acontecimiento? Trató de respirar hondo y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero enseguida observo al hombre que estaba tras ella.

– "¡Seren…!"–caminó frente a ella, tomando en caricias el pequeño rostro con ansiedades– "¿Eres tú?"

– "Sí… ¿me veo tan mal?" –en sonrisas de dudas, sus dientes derechos y sus piernas liberadas de los crueles aceros– "El es André mi prometido"

Las espadas clavaron estresantemente el pecho del Príncipe de Lexus. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Prometido?

– "¡Mucho gusto!" –el muchacho comentó en son despreocupado, era divinamente guapo, ojos azul verdes, cabellera parda y al cuello, cuerpo suculento; extremadamente bien cuidado, y un porte de artista; su vestuario de saco gris claro formal, camisa en v de poliéster que dejaba mirar un poco de sus pectorales y un dije en forma de daga, pantalón negro pegado a sus piernas y una cadena larga que colgaba a su extremo _(N/A; como usaban los pachucos)_ para finalizar con unos mocasines que vestían sus pies–

– "Es un actor Coreano. Primo lejano de la familia Astron… Él me salvo la vida"–buscó la mirada del muchacho, el que sonreía con un ángel desplegado en cien–

– "¡Te lo mereces…! ¡castigo divino!" –enclavó con petulancias la castaña, sin importarle el dolor que pudiera causarle al chico agrio– "Esclavo uno… me parece que está reunión no me incumbe, dame tus llaves que este Imbécil me saco de ca…" –la gruesa frecuencia de voz de mujer sacó de lleno el resto de sus palabras–

– "No queremos verlos cerca de Usagi Tsukino" –la pelicastaña de olivos ventanales reafirmó al grupo, acercándose con premura a la rubia–

–"¿Quién eres tú para tomar sus decisiones?" –replicó Seiya en muestras de enojo

– "Dejémonos de juegos baratos… Congreso de Majestades" –el mar mismo reflejaba en sus luceros como en su cabello de aguas náuticas–

– "Tardaron demasiado… ¡hermosas damas!" –El son picaresco de la melodía encarnada demostró su falta de temor–

– "abstengan cualquier relación con nuestra princesa…"–la pequeña del grupo irradió la destrucción en sus iris cárdenos–

– "Inners… Aparten a Usagi-chan" –Ordenó Haruka–

– "Mis disculpas… pero parecen fuera de sí"– otra figura que recién llegaba la enfrentó sin perder el de temple caballeresco– "No es el momento para eso"

– "¡Dejen a mi Madre en paz!" –Gritó a lo lejos Yuyake–

– "Crees que dejaremos que tu y Seiya destruyan Tokio de cristal… apuesto que se han coludido… Tú eres hijo de Seiya" –Comentó lo mas sereno que pudo Mamoru–

– "¿Qué planeaban? Buscar su muerte" –Rei caminaba al lado de su princesa– "Vamonos Usagi-chan, no tienes nada que hacer con estos" –al no responderle la pelinegra se enfado– ¡¿eres tonta o qué?!

– Pero la princesa de la Luna ya había presenciado esa escena tan bruta de parte de sus guerreras… estaba cansada de lo mismo, de las palabras que la ponían como cero a la izquierda, la demeritaban… pensaba muchas cosas y esa vez… esa vez… tomaría sus decisiones y encalada con la furia brotante de su cuerpo abofeteó a Mars– ¡BASTA!

– "Usagi… chan" –Rei la miró tan incrédula como el resto de las sailors, acariciando su mejillas– "No has escuchado lo que dice… Momoru-sama… lo de Yuya-kun y Seiya"

– "¿Me crees estúpida…? Claro que lo sé… Es mi hijo y de Seiya… Y con más derecho. Ahora que harán ¿protegerme de mi misma? Han llegado a mi limite… es suficiente… Usaran la misma técnica de alejarme de ellos con hostilidad, no tienen ingenio. Su único argumento es el maldito Tokio de cristal. –se quitó el broche de transformación y lo aventó al suelo– "Si son tan buenas como para sepárame de mis elecciones, entonces actúen como mis guerreras que son… ¿No soy la princesa de la luna? Todo el tiempo me acusan de ser la más torpe, distraída y débil… ¿Quién es la que les salva el culo? YO, YO y YO… ¿quién protege a quienes? Entonces asuman sus cargos y háganlo, pero bajo mis órdenes no de otro que no es su príncipe… Se acabo… ¡Renuncio! Y no por cobarde… eso nunca… si no porque todo tiene sus límites y el mío se agotó" –buscando en su mano desencajó el anillo que llevaba, aquel que una vez espero por mucho tiempo, lanzándoselo a los pies de Endymion– "Y tú Mamoru Chiba… también pensaste lo torpe que sería en no darme cuenta, lo supuse mucho antes que Ceres viniera a decírmelo… Al menos Ceres fue más decente que tú y me pidió disculpas y todavía te protegió echándose la culpa… Terminamos. Ya no deseó nada contigo… ¡quiero libertad! Vivir mi propia vida… Sin pasado y futuro… Soy Usagi Tsukino…" –concluyó con todos los debeladores comentarios machacando su furia a los presentes–

Nadie se imaginaba que la princesa de la luna emergiera con tal crueldad, dimitiendo sus tiempos. Enmarcando las ambiciones que había dejado atrás. Sin embargo para el congreso de las majestades significaba una fuerte y decidida mujer. Ellos admiraban como la luz estelar de Usagi se incrementaba y serenos, sin decir nada, sus rostros pintaban una satisfactoria sonrisa. Ella volaría lejos del congreso, pero podía ser feliz… ser Ella misma. En tanto las Inners y Outers temblaban al escuchar las freses de reprimendas que les destinaba su princesa. Ahora renunciaba a su futuro y anhelaba libertad. Incredulidades y culpas, pero culpas a mayor en cara de Mamoru… Usagi se había dado cuenta y de paso lo mandaba al cuerno.

– "¡Usagi-chan!" –una chica de cabellos colorados miró en totalidad de frente el acto–

– "¡Naru-chan!, ¿Estabas ahí? –Usagi se estremeció, después de todo esa chica había sido su mejor amiga y siempre le ocultó sus secretos. Ahora estaba frente a ella… a unos metros–

El momento fue eclipsado por unos ruidos fuertes y disparos de energía que se posicionaban a diámetros cercanos a todos los comensales. Las Sailors sacudieron su cabeza y iniciaron su transformación.

– "¡Zereth!" –la gatita de estrella en su frente haló el pantalón de la chica– "¡Están aquí! De nuevo…"

– sin comprender tanta plática de la chica rubia, de ver a una muchachas que se uniformaban en metamorfosis de forma curiosa, entró en pánico, desafinando sus ímpetus de asesina, pero atendió a la gata– "¡Maldita sea!" –tratando de huir de tanta presencia, sabía que los hombres la buscaban y no dejaría que dañara a nadie– ¡ACA ESTOY! Si puedes –emprendía la retirada en dirección dónde pudiese mantener al margen a las figuras sin embargo unos manos opositoras la retuvieron–

– "¿Qué se cree? ¡Estúpida Vaca loca…!" –Lexus corrió a socorrer a la Zereth, sabía que se desprendía a un peligro inminente– ¡Eres una imprudente!

– "¡El Hospital!" –Endymion exclamó… yendo al edificio–

Varios ingresos en el hospital salieron a mirar la conmoción, que los árboles encubrian, entre ellos estaba Ruby observando a Mamoru que se acercaba entre el escándalo.

Las Majestades no podía exponer a los civiles, repartiéndose actividades, unos irían en su protección y otros a pie de batalla.

– "¡Naru-chan! ¡Escapemos!" –Jaló a su amiga, pero está se oponía–

– "¡Lo siento…! ¡Princesa de la Luna…!, Pero tengo que protegerlos a usted y a mi príncipe Antar" –Sonrió elevando sus manos– "¡Hey! ¡Ya no se hagan las misteriosas! –Gritó a las que posaban tras ella– "¡¡ZARYA PAWER…!! ¡¡MAKE UP!!"

– "Pero… ¿Qué? Eres una Sailo…" –Usagi miraba a Naru y su transformación–

– "Crees que podrás, ¡Linda!" –comentó cariñosamente el coreano, en muestras de preocupación–

– "Si puedes tú… porque no yo… Príncipe Arian" –Seren se despegó de él y dio unos pasos enfrente, postrando sus manos enfrente de ella, encontradas– "¡¡LUXMORS PAWER!! ¡¡MAKE UP!!"

– "Con que comenzamos…" –Sonrió la otra pelinegra en sensual pose, sacando de su bolcillo un prendedor– "O.K … ¡¡DEMETER PAWER!! ¡¡MAKE UP!!"

Mientras las inners, las outers y algunos de las majestades intentaban retener a los esbirros las luces y los gritos de transformaciones los hicieron virar.

– "Te dije que nos volveríamos a mirar las caras" – Sostuvo Zarya a Luxmors–

– "Lo supuse… por eso me fui" –carcajeó Seren… mostrando una luna dorada en su frente, siendo Ahora la Sailor de la muerte… La antigua Selene, princesa de la Luna y hermana gemela de Serena–

– "¡Juntas de nuevo Sailors!" –emprendió Ceres a la Sailor de Lexus y el Sol Central– "Pero ahora a nuestro trabajo, ¡señoritas! Proteger a Los príncipes Antar y Serena"

Seiya por su parte y no importándole tantos sucesos tomó a Usagi entre sus brazos y la puso fuera de todo peligro, al estar rodeado por las nuevas Sailor del exterior de la vía láctea.

– "Mi príncipe Antar, cuide de su amada" –Entabló una rápida conversación–

– "¿No protegerás a Lexus?" –Destramo para Luxmors–

– "El puede por sí solo" –la misma sonrisa enfermiza de siempre– "Además… que se ve que encontró a su princesa" –No hubo amarguras, ni alguna queja, ella había dejado a un lado a su pasado y decidido forjar el suyo propio. Sin quebrantarse por las atracciones que quedaban en sus recuerdos–

Lexus mascullaba en sus fases una sorpresa… Al mirar como su amada pequeña biónica se dirigía a la batalla y que su prometido tomaba posesión de la armadura de Arian para resguardar a los demás. No obstante la chiquilla de Zereth había escapado en su descuido.

– "¡¿Dónde demonios…?!" –localizaba a la chica hasta que dio al punto donde se hallaba junto a una gata que presumía una estrella en la frente–

– "¡AH! ¿Cómo pude equivocarme?" –Se reprendía la felina–

– "¿De qué hablas? ¡Bastet!" –intrigada miraba a la minina, enclavada en el desaire con que se refería a ella– "¡Ya estás de loca…!"

– "Así que no hablabas sola… ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Eh?" –Le preguntó Lexus al escuchar el dialogo–

– "¡¿Yo?!" –Trató de escabullirse, pero frente a ella el líder de los atacantes, un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos rosas la 'salvo', su grueso rostro palideció de la sorpresa–

– "La sociedad Kiimsah te ha estado buscando… Zereth y nos han pagado muy bien para vengarse" –su dialogo familiar sacó de todo juicio a Lexus–

– "¿Mad?" –resolvió la chica– "No… no sé que quieran, pero lo que sea yo no lo robe ni lo mate… Aunque posiblemente… no, no espera" –busco entre su gran lista mental de asesinatos y hurtos, tratando de refrescar su memoria–

– "También nos dio la Misión de Asesinar a la Princesa del Universo… ¿Vendrás con nosotros?" –Extendió el desconocido su mano con delicadeza a la muchacha–

– "¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres nuestro enemigo!" –Agrio en sus adentros con el estomago revuelto, esperando que no fuera así–

Las Sailors Escauts eran auxiliadas por las Majestades. En un embate Júpiter quedó entre la espada y la pared. Frente Makoto uno de los canes que atacaban. Formulaba lo mas pronto posible la manera de contraatacar, pero sus heridas la servían como plato fuerte. Cuando no hubo esperanzas y observo como las fauces de la bestia engrandecían para devorarla cerró sus luceros verdes esperando no sentir dolor. Un resplandor blanco explotó al animal y ella quedo boquiabierta al mirar quién era su salvador.

– "¡¿Diamante?!" –no lo concebía, aunque su peinado era diferente, sería otro de sus trucos para destruir… el desmoronado Tokio de Cristal…–

– "¿Te encuentras bien?" –Cálidamente la cargó entre sus brazos, al no recibir alguna queja y guerrilla por la sailor del trueno– "Para qué pregunto… estás lastimada, El príncipe Yuyake te curará no te preocupes. ¡Preciosa!" –beso su mejilla al no soportar verla en estado de shock–

Minako tembló ante el gesto… dejando inundar de grana sus mejillas

– "Se supone que en algo parecido… te conocería" –soplo suavemente Diamante esperando a que no la escuchara–

En las afueras del hospital Yuya-kun iniciaba a colocar escudos que frenaran los ataques de los seres a su contorno. Cerró los ojos concibiendo unas palabras e invocó el poder del cristal Solar. A su lado Solares que medía con sus enormes ojos las zonas de impactos, al obtenerlas junto con Reima iniciaron el proceso de protección. Dentro del edificio Mamuru intentaba conservar la calma de los civiles, Ruby estaba exaltada, observándolo con detenimiento. Un hombre de tez morena se aproximo al Endymion y le habló sin reparos.

– "Endimyon, ¿piensa que calmará a toda esta gente? Lo mejor es dormirlos… Princesa Neherenia" –sus palabras siempre calmas y suaves, llamó a la pelinegra de resplandeciente cabellera–

– "Si su Majestad… mientras el hijo de Antar coloca los escudos, los sumergiré en hermosos sueños" –sonrió la pequeña niña haciendo brillar su frente–

En pocas creencias de lo que pasaba Mamoru se estremeció… ¿Neherenia? Pero uno de los civiles no codificó tal magia. Y gritó desesperada…

– "¿Qué significa esto Mamoru?" –Una pelirroja busco las respuestas, en tanto a sus reproches cautivo unos ojos plata que la contemplaban con un dulce aprecio y ella comenzó a sentir vuelcos en su cabeza, instantes después desprendió una risa desparpajada– "¡Que Chistoso te ves Eideard! Ya se te ven las orejas" –aludiendo a su cambio rotundo de imagen–

– "¡Exail!" –suspiró mirándola, y observando como se apegaba a él en brazos extendidos–

– "¡Estúpido! Pensaban dejarme fuera de toda esta diversión" –regañó a Eideard… Ruby Crimson, la antigua Exail–

–––*

La batalla fue ardua, pues las Majestades no deseaban que la gente de ese estado corriera peligro… Sin embargo el hecho del revelado de tantos misterios latía en los corazones de todos los asistentes…

Esta no sería la batalla decisiva. Emergía como una advertencia de lo que realmente pasará… en cuatro años. Y la ausente Princesa del Universo no aparecía.

Mientras que las almas arrancadas sanguinariamente de sus pasados, presentes y futuros. Desenvainaban en ¿Quién fue?, ¿quién es? y ¿quién será?

Alguna explicación lógica se podría haber labrado en esas circunstancias, pero no la había. Eran los caprichos de los bríos de los edenes, el limbo y el abismo.

El cosmos por si mismo se revoloteaba gustoso de mirar sus creaciones, de contemplarles llenas de insensatez, odio y perdición. Condenando su desenlace bosquejado para clavarse en una sola avenida…

Entre las reprensiones, intrigas y delicias de sufrimiento había decidido engendrarse en los más frágiles cuerpos… a espera de que su destino fichado cambiara.

La disyuntiva, transformación y revolución vendía para la llegada de 'eso' en vida, muerte y resurrección.

Desatando tranquilidades, calando hondo en injurias y recubriendo después de placeres…

Eso mismo, eso mismo acontecerá… en las páginas de sus vidas.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Entonces quien fregados es la Príncesa del Universo?**

**¿Seiya y Serena podrán estar juntos?**

**¿Cuáles son los motivos que obligaron a permanecer en silencio a las Sailors 'nuevas'?**

**¿Seren dejará realmente a Lexus?**

**¿Zerethé se habrá ido con los Asesinos para aliarse en el asesinato de la Princesa del Universo?**

**¿Las Inners y las Outers comprenderían las palabras de Usagi?**

**¿Mamoru y las Sailors de la vía láctea podrá cavilar sobre sus hechos?**

**¿Y que decisión tomará Usagi en su vida?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

-disculpen por no responder sus revs de la vez pasada, pero me he visto muy apretada en los tiempos-

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **

**Serenalucy: **

**Selene-silk: **

**Megumisakura:**

**malkav-iztli: **

**Karina Natsumi; **

**chikita22bkou: **

**Drixx: **

**Srita. Rossy Kou**;

**Mizuki-chan24: **


	14. Vida Nueva Un paso a la promesa

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_**ATENCIÓN:**_

_**Ahora pasen a mi profile… Por ahí puse unos enlaces para que conozcan al resto de personajes Ya están casi completitos!!! Solo son los bocetos y las otras direcciones está el resto de los personajes en color.*-***_

_Un gracias por soportarme un SyS sin tanto de ellos... sé que me odian Pero como lo he remarcado tiempo al tiempo._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos! **

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**CAP. 13 VIDA NUEVA. UN PASO A LA PROMESA.**

_***_

_- "¡Deben protegerla…!" –ordenó una mujer de esbelta figura, recubierta de ropajes rojizos, mirando a una niña en infundadas somnolencias–_

– "_¡Con mi vida!" –Resonó en susurros la otra mujer que llevaba en brazos a una pequeña– _

– "_¿y el niño?" –una figurita felina retenía las agudezas de la mujer que con tristeza marchitaban en esa partida voraz–_

– "_Él no corre peligro…" –ahogó su lagrimas en aspiraciones profundas y acarició el cabello sereno de la nueva fugitiva adormilada– "Ya saben lo que deben hacer con ella…" –el pecado emergía de sus pulmones, que fungían en débiles palabras–_

_La lluvia se precipitaba tajante entre los cielos, cerrados por los ennegrecidos montículos de nubes recubriendo al astro rey y empapando los maderos de una humilde casona. En las afueras, los minutos eran importantes para el dúo, una vestida de túnica negra, escapando de un infierno deprimente. _

_Uno de ellos cargaba a la niña, de menor edad, resguardándola de cualquier gota del turbión que masacrara es infantil hermoso rostro._

– "_¡Por Ahí!"__–cuchichicheó la fémina que cargaba a la mujercita, dejando chorrear de su cabeza unas gotas de sangre, emanadas de ella al suelo–_

– "_¡Estás herida…!"–observó el afelpado cuerpo agudizando cada mancha en el piso que acrecentaba– "¡Las malditas Sailors!"_

– "_No importa… gata…" –Tocó a la puerta para dejar a la pequeña sobre un escalón, escapando posteriormente a unos arbustos junto a su compañera–_

– "_¡Hiciste lo que nos pidió!" –con enjundia y a espera de que alguien abriera el portón, preguntó a la felina– _

– "_¡Lo hice!... Aunque… me parece injusto" –la agonía se apoderaba del cuerpo gatuno– _

– "_Todo queda en sus manos, sólo espero que ellos la encuentren…" –calmó el aliento para informarle a la mujer– "Es el momento de regresar al presente"_

_Entre la oscuridad continuaron su destino, pero a su llegada la muerte y la pestilencia a sangre podrida delataba la ausencia. Sailors de la vía láctea masacradas en poca piedad, Majestades buscando la manera de retener al enemigo y las lágrimas de varios ciudadanos sucumbidas en amargura._

_***_

– "¡Señorita! Disculpe que la despierte, pero pasamos por turbulencia"–una azafata alertó a la pasajera, en vaivenes del movimiento por los temblores– "Abroche su cinturón, ¡por favor!

– "¡Ohh! ¡Cielos!"– Desubicada la rubia sentía su estomago dar vuelcos, pero siguió las indicaciones de la mujer– _"Que… sueño tan raro, ya no debo ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción…"_

–––_*_

Un departamento, donde los ventanales repletaban en las luces serenas del atardecer, un grupo de jóvenes en contradicciones entablaba una conversación meticulosa, antes del encuentro que daría sede al anochecer.

– "Vamos Seren… Digo… Selene ¿Morir? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" –una pelinegra de labios carmín, y delineado remarcado en sus vitrales azul claro preguntaba sin tomar en cuenta la finalidad de sus dudas–

– "Ceres… Ya me he cansado lo suficiente en rondar entre líneas temporales… El resultado es el mismo, hagamos lo que hagamos… Tú y yo moriremos" –Ofuscada la muchacha de lentes contestó en un son carcajéate y pesado– "No tenemos esperanzas, lo que me alegra es que hayamos tomado nuestras propias decisiones"

– "¿Decisiones? ¿Viajar en el tiempo? Selene, no eres ni lo mínimo de la chica callada que conocí, en el aeropuerto" –espetó severa condenando a la ex frágil mujer parecida a ella–

– "Selene-sama habla de las cosas que ha intentado, de las veces que ha buscado cambiar el futuro, el pasado y el presente… Pero finalmente el curso camina como la Princesa del Universo quiere. ¿Acaso crees que por servirla te recompensará?" –la peli-cobriza mostró las agallas que acobijaba serenamente en su subconsciente–

– "¡Claro! He puesto mi vida para hacer su voluntad" –Sonrió Ceres para el resto–

– "¡Te equivocas Sailor Demeter!" –El callado chico de ojos azul verdes y de vestuario innovador miró hacía la sensual chica decidiendo hablar de todo lo que conocía– "Somos las piezas perfectas en su tablero de ajedrez… En especial Selene y tú… una por ir en su contra y la otra por manifestar sus deseos. Me sacó de la jugada para no vislumbrar lo que ella deseaba hacer… Pero me trajo nuevamente para ser uno de sus peones. La reina es el Rey y el Rey la Reina. Eso es lo que he deducido."

– "¡Mentirosos!" –destiló una risita incrédula despejándole desde sus ojos acua–

– "No mentimos Ceres" –Selena exponía su rostro contradictorio, de risas enloquecidas y dulzuras– "Inclusive me tomé la libertad de apartar a Lexus de Serena, para sacarlo de la jugada y protegerlo… En mi pasado lo amé, en está ocasión sólo soy su guerrera… Malo para él. Aún así sea quién sea La Princesa del Universo, indudablemente lo usaría para iniciar el caos en Tokio de Cristal y proclamarse como salvadora…"

– "Entre otras cosas, Ceres. La princesa del Universo ha tenido miles de rostros. Empezando por cada una de ustedes. Sin embargo mi amiga Usagi-chan y mi príncipe son parte importante de ello… Por más que Selene-sama haya andado de un lado para otro en sus trayectos del tiempo, ella se ocultaba… Lo que tenemos muy en claro que nuestra única esperanza es una chica que pudo Luxmors hacer nacer. Ella será la luz que acabará con todo esta paradoja" – Naru se sentó en el amplio sofá esperando la reacción de Demeter–

– "En dado caso que mi prima Usagi-chan, resultase esa princesa… ¿Serías capaz de matarla?" –buscó la mirada de la cantante pelinegra– "Porque por más que la quiera, yo no repararía en hacerlo"

– "¿Selene? ¡No digas impertinencias! ¿Cómo podría yo matar a la conejita? ¿y ella ser La Princesa del Universo?" –duelito la combatiente y metamorfa mirada azul marino que la acosaba–

– "Sería bueno que vayas cambiando tu manera de pensar, de la misma forma en la que yo he dejado al congreso de Majestades… estos datos no los harán cambiar de parecer. Los conozco, siguen siendo como sus padres…" –André refrescaba en lo despreocupado. No obstante algo cambió en sus facciones– "Todo es como ella lo desea, me temo a pensar que Luxmors y tú han sido unas de sus creaciones predilectas y que gozará verlas morir. Para cuando ella aparezca Lexmurs y Demeter habrán dejado de existir. ¡Lo siento! Por lo tanto calla todo lo posible y aléjate de sus desfiguros…"

– "No, no te lo creo Arian… La Princesa es la salvación, su cerebro ha sido lavado por Kiimsah. ¡No cabe duda!" –Ceres tomó su bolsa y comenzó a emprender la retirada, en sus facciones se distinguía claramente el enfado–

– "Entonces, pregúntale a tu corazón que desfallece y a las violaciones que has sufrido… ¿Consideras tales cosas un premio?" –La pelirroja, vieja amiga de Usagi, no se tentó el alma para decirle con crueldad los pesares. En ese instante Ceres detuvo su retirada y bajó la cara en encubiertas lágrimas– "Disculpa que sea tan fría… Lo que queremos es tú alianza."

– "Mi único deseo es ver feliz a mi hermana Serena, con su príncipe Antar, igual que tú. Ceres. Danos un tiempo para comprobarte que no te mentimos… Es bueno que te hayas alejado del príncipe Lexus y a su vez despejar el camino con Endymion." –se mostró en limitantes tras los profundos cristales de sus ojos acariciando a un lado suyo a la dormitante gatita Bastet–

– "¿Mamoru? ¿alejarme de Lexus?¿estás celosa?" –tomando con fuerza la perilla de la puerta expresó un gramo de su pesar–

– "¿Celosa? ¡En lo absoluto! Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa…" –un roble en potencia nació de la antigua Seren, no parecía molestarle el arrebato de su reflejo ostentoso, ni mostrar ninguna señal de timidez– "En cualquier lapso, tú, yo o Serena entablábamos una relación muy fuerte y amorosa con él… trayendo la tragedia… unas por muerte y otra por sus amores… Esa es la razón por la que debemos alejarnos del Príncipe de Lexus" –no le interesaba realmente el tema, así que se enfrasco a lo que era de prioridad– ¿Pero quieres saber por qué pensamos que Usagi es la princesa del universo? –Seren, ahora denominándose como Selene, caminó hasta Ceres, al paso, André le extendió un paquete abierto de toallitas húmedas y un estuche de broches para el cabello– "Yo me escondo tras estos lentes y tú en el maquillaje…" –indicó en su satírica forma de ser que se desmaquillara. Luego tomándole el cabello y alzándolo en dos coletas con odongos, luego la jaló hasta un espejo y le develó una cruda verdad– ¿Nos parecemos, no? No sólo tú y yo…"

Horrorizada, la sensual pelinegra, miró su reflejo desmaquillado y el peinado indiscreto que posaba, en reojo apreciaba el alzado de cabello en similares formas y despejándose de los anteojos a Selene.–

– "La Princesa del Universo te lo dijo… 'Mi alma está dividida en tres' El corazón, la mente y el cuerpo… Sí, nos parecemos demasiado a Usagi Tsukino, ojos de similar color, facciones, pero… yo tengo la mente, tu el cuerpo y ella el corazón. ¿No te extraña?" –en muescó su desquiciado parecer– "La manera perfecta para ocultarse de Kiimsah; Dos princesas gemelas, una labrada en aproximaciones al Señor de los Éteres y otra viviendo su dulce juventud, una Sailor nacida de la nada, que rondaba por el palacio de la Luna. ¡Vaya! Muy astuta la perra princesa"

– "Estás diciendo que seremos… que somos la misma… Qué nosotras somos la princesa del Universo" –atemorizada en el boicoteo de un destino de Sailor Scout la pelinegra explayó el decaimiento de su erótica mirada–

– "Posiblemente… es lo que he interpretado" –el de cabellos pardos y de largo a sus hombros interpretó para la otra pelinegra exenta de tales afirmaciones"

– "¿Entonces por qué dejaste ir a la conejita?" –apretó su puño enérgicamente–

– "Mientras más lejos y de nosotras… mejor. Mientras el desprecio en sus Sailors se genere no lamentaran destruirla. Debo agregar que le estamos dando el privilegio de disfrutar sus decisiones en lo que determinamos la verdad. ¡Mi más sentido pésame! Demeter. Bienvenida a los años que nos quedan de vida, pues ahora hemos reducido los tiempos de ella… y nuestras esperanzas recaen en una nueva chiquita con una estrella tornasol en la frente, de la cuál tomé su nombre, parte de su identidad, por si alguien intenta asesinarla. Llamada Seren… " –Selene emprendía sus dudas. Dónde podría haber ido aquella muchachita… ¿dónde estaba? –

Con todo ello Sailor Luxmors, Zarya y el Príncipe Arian daban a entender sus intuiciones a Ceres. Sus almas divididas; mente, cuerpo y corazón que forjarían a la Princesa del Universo. ¿Pero en realidad será esto cierto o esconderán alguna pretensión? El rotundo cambio de Luxmors, de la inocente e incomprendida niña biónica, a Selene la que no tenía corazón ni amor para dar. El descubrimiento de Naru como Sailor Zarya. Que André, príncipe de la reencarnación, no figuraba en el acuerdo de las sendas del congreso de las majestades. Y sobre todo la salvación, a manos de una niña de nombre Seren, cual pista dotaba en una figura de cinco picos cambiante al color de la luz. Justamente se necesitaba un glosario para desentramar sus fragilidades, penas y fortalezas.

–––_*_

La cita en el templo era razón de debatir todas esas palabras que esparció su Princesa de la Luna. Indicativos voraces de que algo andaba mal. El grupo de las nueve Sailors Scauts y dos gatos se sentaron junto a la fogata, con tazas de té humeante.

– "Yo… la verdad no entiendo nada" –contemplaba la pelinegra el fuego extendiendo sus brazos sobre sus piernas adormecidas–

– "Rei-chan, cálculo la decisión de Usagi-chan a la presión que ha tenido" –la de cabellos azul oscuro permanecía relajada–

– "Ella lo dijo, quiere que nosotras tengamos la oportunidad de realizar nuestros sueños. Aún después de ese arranque piensa en nosotras." –agachó la cabeza, declinando su rubia cabellera lustrosa–

– "Yo lo he pensado bien. La hemos estado arrastrando, pensando que su corazón era de Mamoru… Usagi-chan cuenta con mi lealtad, seamos honestas, estábamos marcadas a servirla sin pensar en nosotras mismas y ella lo decidió por nosotras, ella tomó el coraje." –respiró al punto del alivio, buscando las miradas de las chicas con sus sagacidades esmeraldas–

– "No me gusta ser quien pone los peros muchachas, pero estamos fuera de la jugada… Nuestro poder fue tan vergonzoso ante las tres Sailors; Demeter, Luxmors y Zarya. Únicamente fuimos de ayuda socorriendo a las personas. En lo que piensan realizar sus sueños, sería buena opción acrecentar nuestro poder y Sailor Demeter podría ayudarnos. ¡También es parte de nosotras!" –Haruka presentó su temor, intuía que algo se aproximaba–

– "¿Y Tokio de cristal, lo han olvidado? ¿La pequeña dama?" –entre sus terracotas persistía la idea de construir aquel imperio–

– "¡Setsuna!" –la de cabellera mar reprendió a su compañera Outer– "Chibi-Usa no ha desaparecido, podemos tener una posibilidad o un cambio… Adjuntemos nuestros respetos para la princesa. No estoy de acuerdo de haberla dejado ir sola, pero al menos dejó de lado a Seiya Kou"

– "Hablando de Seiya Kou…" –la muchachita de cabellos cortos formuló el cuestionamiento que tenía desde aquellos momentos que las nuevas guerreras cuchichearan algo de la protección de sus príncipes– "¿Por qué le llaman Príncipe Antar? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestra princesa? ¿Y por qué Yuyake es hijo de él?"

– "Pues… la…" –Luna emprendió por fin a contar la verdadera historia del sol y la luna, que duró casi media hora, infligiendo la angustia y pesar que Usagi cargaba por estos meses en sus hombros. Quizá comprendían las rarezas de la rubia de coletas y la cercanía al cantante de pop. Sumiendo a los presentes en grandes angustias–

– "Yuya-kun podría haber venido para poner una solución a todo esto… dándole a la Princesa Serena el valor de enfrentarse a sí misma y tomar sus decisiones por sí sola" – entablo el minino blanco, con una luna en su frente–

– "Yuya… kun…" –Makoto se estremeció, desde la partida de Usagi el había desaparecido. No llegó a casa ni recogió sus pertenencias. Le había dejado pagado el alquiler por un par de años y dejado un estado de cuenta en agradecimiento… pero de él despreocupado y risueño muchacho ni rastros quedaban–

– Para tratar de animarla Minako comenzó a hablar de los rumores que corrían en el colegio– "Makoto-chan, dicen por ahí que te han visto salir con un muchacho muy guapo y que es mayor que tú… ¡cuéntanos!"

–No obstante, la curiosidad de su amiga parecía poner peor la situación. ¿cómo les explicaría que estaba saliendo con Dimando? Ya se imaginaba las caras de horror. A eso le añadió valor y reafirmando el pactó, luego de la partida de Usagi, de no guardar secretos no lo dudo– "Sí, con el Príncipe Dimando. No comiencen con cosas… el me gusta y yo le gusto… y es la primera persona que no se parece en nada a mi superior… –Los rubores llegaron a su cara, engalanados con el brebaje de no permitir su oposición–

– "¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Solo un par de días ¿he? En fin, yo ando con Yaten ¿y qué? Vivamos nuestra vida como lo pidió Usagi-chan" –La diosa del amor sonrió, ya necesitaban salir de ese laborioso camino–

– "Ta-Taiki y yo… estamos… comprometidos… nos casaremos… en dos años" –Amy dio la nota, muy calladita, logro atraer las miradas de las demás. ¿Casarse? –

– "¡¡AMY!! ¿No estudiarás para ser doctora?" –preguntó Rei, manteniendo los ojos abiertos–

– "¡Claro! Entraremos a la misma universidad… Pe-pero, bueno…"–embotó en granas sus mejillas, tratando de no verse fuera de su forma de ser al escuchar las felicitaciones y ella mostrar el hermoso anillo de piedras que le había regalado su novio–

– "Bueno… Bueno…" –La paciencia de Haruka terminó– "No me importa si se casan, si llegan a ser famosas… ¿Estarán conmigo en reafirmar nuestros poderes? –cruzó sus brazos admirándo, desde sus coquetos olivos al resto, para llamar la atención–

El acuerdo se había tomado. Buscaría cada una su felicidad y el logro de sus sueños, sin descuidar su responsabilidad de guerreras de la Luna. Sin embargo una parte de ellas permanecía en desacuerdo, por más que la leyenda que cambiaba en rotundidad la de Serena y Endymion, ellas continuarían con la idea de seguir el camino de Tokio de Cristal. ¿No habían sufrido demasiado para prevalecer ese futuro? Como para que tales inconvenientes los tiraran a la basura. Efectivamente no.

–––*

– "Mamoru ¿Te encuentras bien?" –miraba desde sus serenidades doradas al ojiazul. Jamás en su tiempo de conocerlo lo había visto derrumbarse–

– "Ruby. Todo gira tan rápido… había pensado que mi vida sería dura al transformarme en Endymion y desposar a Serena… La verdad no sé si la amo o sí amo a Ceres… ahora que lo razonó, no había notado el parecido que tiene con Usako. Sería que en realidad deseaba que Usako fuera un poco más resuelta y atrevida…" –cerró sus ojos para encontrar en ellos la realidad, ser príncipe de la Tierra no posaba en lo sencillo, adempero la nueva situación lo forzaba a tomar medidas de emergencia–

– "Debo confesar que me atraes Momoru y ando en la misma situación que tú." –confesó repleta de temores, recargando su cabeza roja en el hombro de él. Mientras Mamoru extendía su sorpresa en sus calmos luceros azules–"Eideard fue un hombre en mi pasado que me dio un problemático y loco hijo, en estos momentos soy la peor para aconsejarte" –sonrió con frescura– "Él es un monje que debía permanecer en purezas… ¡ni hablar! Se las quité por completo. No permitamos que esas cosas nos turben, en estos momentos tenemos responsabilidades con nuestra profesión. Démosle tiempo al tiempo"

–––*

La jovencita había llegado al atardecer, el lugar era maravilloso, desde el helicóptero presenciaba como las montañas se teñían en cobres y el verde resaltaba por doquier. Era una ciudad apartada en Francia, que edificaba un enorme edificio, edificado en mixturas a un castillo del XIII y contextos modernistas. Rodeado por pequeñas mansiones, eso es lo que parecían desde su vista celeste. Tomó aire profundamente y bajo del artefacto volador, una vez que había aterrizado. Observando la tarjetita electrónica, que fungía como llave, un número quince pegado después de mansión le daba la localización del lugar en el cual se hospedaría. Preguntó al piloto y él le contesto que no se preocupara. Un hombre la acompaño hasta un Jeep Renegade para ubicarla frente a su nueva morada. Sin embargo no hubo mucha charla pues el sujeto hablaba completamente en francés. Eso no lo había contemplado la chica, pero ya estaba ahí. Las agallas las tenía y las usaría indudablemente para continuar en sus perspectivas.

En realidad era una casa-mansión, que circundaba el pequeño semi-palacio a unos cien metros de distancia, de colores claros en la fachada y tejas rojizas. Preciosa edificación a la que entraba, al principió dudo en abrir la puerta, pero efectivamente la tarjeta era perfecta para la cerradura magnética.

Vestíbulo: Un recibidor con mueblería italiana y decorado en la misma mixtura que desentrañaba el pequeño castillo de las afueras. Lámparas de cristales, velas aromáticas y jarrones con flores frescas.

Corredor: Tenía alfombrado de colores rojos, añadiendo detalles en hilos dorados. Por ese rumbo estaba un hombre que trataba de equilibrar un libro en su cabeza. Su cabellera era pelirroja oscura, de peinado innovador, con algunos mechones rubios, su musculatura era suave. El joven sintió que lo observaban y descuido su paso, dejando caer el compendio que sostenía en la coronilla al girar sus ojos verde esmeralda, clavándolos en la chica. _(N/A: Físico de un personaje de Mizuki-chan24 -comadre lo rapté después de todo, únicamente lo lleve a la peluquería por los mechoncitos XDD. En homenaje a Mizuki-chan24 lol)_

– "Bienvenue!, Mon chérie, Me nomme Lune Dorée. Et tu?" –se inclinó para recoger rápidamente el libro y no perder su postura sonriente– "Oh! disculpe-moi!!" –el chico era muy distraído, hasta que se percato las caras de desentendimiento que ponía la recién llegada, con el texto en mano, dio unos pasos con sus largas piernas para adjuntarse a ella–_ "_¡Bienvenida!, –besó la mano de la muchacha– ¡Mon chérie!, Mi nombre Lune Dorée. Ser Francés ¿Y tú?" –su japonés era muy plano, pero entendible–

– "¡Tsukino Usagi!" –la rubia fuera de onda miraba al joven de facciones perfectas y ojos muy llamativos– "¡Eto! ¿Viviremos en esta casa?" –el dejo de sorpresa aumentaba, pues la hermosura de la construcción y lo espaciosa que era llenaba de fascinación a la princesa de la luna–

– "Llegué antes dos días… ¡Mon chérie!" –sin soltarle la mano a la muchacha, dentro del descuido–

– "¡Lune! De nouveau en gênant ?"(_¡Lune! ¿Otra vez molestando?_) –De las escaleras que daban al corredor descendía una chica de cabello cobrizo, casi rubio, con una flor de tela adornandolo, de luceros iguales a los del pelirrojo. Su vestuario sofisticado y fino resaltaba en colores grises y azules. Su tono de voz áspera, agria, mandona e insultante, contrastaba por completo el dulzor que poseía–

– "Non. Saluait le bel Usagi." (_No, saludaba a la hermosa Usagi_) –un chico sencillo y caballeroso, que en gestos de torpeza y a sabiendas la manera despectiva en que la chica lo trataba nunca dejaba de sonreír– "¡Ser Japonesa!" –decía muy contento sintiendo una especie de cercanía en ese país–

– "¡Ah!" –se miraba fuera de todo interés en Usagi, en particular molesta al escuchar su origen, así que pasó de las escaleras a la cocina imitando al velo de un fantasma–

– "Ella ser mi hermana, ser enojona y no muy alegre, ¡Mon chérie! No preocupes, parecer mala, pero me cuida. Su nombre Soleil Dorée. Ven, mostrare tu recamara ¡Mon chérie!" –cogió el equipaje de la rubia cortésmente indicándole el camino y emprendiendo plática– "Yo estudiare Modelaje, como Soleil " –

– "Yo Diseño de Modas" –contestó pensando la posible pregunta que el chico de ojos verdes podría ponerle–

– "Si, saber que serás nuestra modista. Somos tus modelos asignados" –Llegaron al frente de una puerta blanca y él dejó las maletas a un ladito para abrir su dormitorio y extender su palma para darle el pase– "¡Son maravillosas!"

El espectacular cuadro no se detenía, su habitación; Una cama con velos descansántes en vuelo, sostenidos de cuatro barrotes,con muchas almohadas, un escritorio dotado de un ordenador portátil, junto a un cuadrito con un lápiz (N/A: Tableta Gráfica) y papel, peinado de conjunto a cada mueble y piso de duela encerada. Un cuarto de baño amplio con tina. Todo en tono hueso. Usagi no lo creía esa situación vendría a cambiar algunos aspectos de tristeza. Pisaba con fuerza la hora de su nueva vida.

–––*

Tres Meses Después;

– "No había venido al departamento… desde que…" –clavado en los aromas florales y la tranquilidad del lugar, aspiró con ansias el aire perfumado, divisando con sus zafiros el contorno de la puerta entre abierta de una habitación–

– "¡Ya déjate de alucinaciones!, ¡Zereth se fue! –en crujientes arenales agrios denotó su poco agrado hacía la optativa de la chica, sentándose de golpe en una silla de la cocina– "Es nuestra enemiga… Con razón no soportaba a esa mujer" –arrojó a un lado un copete travieso rojizo que molestaba a sus ojos rubíes–

– "Hay comida en el refrigerador" –haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo, miraba las etiquetas de la comida ordenadas por días. Sacó algo de alimento y lo metió al microondas, aún lado de él un muro de notitas, que la chica de hermosos fulgores violáceos usaba para recordar cosas que olvidaba ya de un tiempo acá en rastros de su enfermedad. Suspiró al recordarlo. Sacó un par de platos y vasos y se dispuso a servir la comida en bastas porciones– "Comamos algo"

– "No gracias, podría estar envenenado" –rechazó el platón con tosquedad, casi tirándolo de las manos del pelinegro, pero él otro lo colocó a un lado mientras se sentaba a junto al pelirrojo y comenzaba a comerlo. Sin duda su colega Lexus le aventó tal ración al suelo– "te dije… que podría estar envenenado"

–Ante aquella demostración Seiya volcó sus pilares visuales hacía su acompañante en un cantar molesto y ofuscado– "¡Lexus! ¡Ya párale! ¿No te preocupa ni un poco Zereth? ¡Tiene cáncer! No sé cómo pudiste dejarla ir. Si tu puto problema es que Seren te ha mandado al diablo, no tienes motivos de desquitarte con Zereth, luego de haber sido tan buena con nosotros dos" –iniciaron las verdades–

– "¡Esa imbécil Vaca Loca! ¿La defiendes? Sabes lo que buscan… Matar a nuestra Princesa… Además Seren no tiene nada que ver con Zereth… Seiya, te comportas tan tranquilo después de que Usagi se fue" –gritó sosteniendo el contorno de la mesa con algarabía y rabia–

– "Ella… tomó sus propias decisiones, ¡ya te lo había dicho! Voy a respetarla y si decide irse con Mamoru u otro, bien por ella… ¡No soy su dueño!" –le contestó firmemente– "La amo y por lo mismo quiero verla feliz y tranquila. ¡Claro qué me duele! Y no fijas demencia… Tu enojo es claro. Es mentira que no la tolerabas, me atrevería a decir…"

– "¡Olvidalo! Seiya… A la única que quiero es a Seren y luchare para regresarla a mi lado" –en ardientes e iracundos términos le expresó a su compañero–

– "También es nuestra enemiga… ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?"–especuló Antar en lo cierto, evocando los sucesos del momento de combate–

_*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---_

– "_Así que no hablabas sola… ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Eh?" –preguntó Lexus a Zereth al escuchar el dialogo con una gata–_

– "_¡¿Yo?!" –Trató de escabullirse, pero frente a ella el líder de los atacantes, un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos rosas la 'salvo', su grueso rostro palideció de la sorpresa–_

– "_La sociedad Kiimsah te ha estado buscando… Zerethé, y nos han pagado muy bien para vengarse" –su dialogo familiar sacó de todo juicio a Lexus–_

– "_¿Mad?" –resolvió la chica– "No… no sé que quieran, pero lo que sea yo no lo robe ni lo mate… Aunque posiblemente… no, no espera" –busco entre su gran lista mental de asesinatos y hurtos, tratando de refrescar su pérdida memoria–_

– "_También nos dio la Misión de Asesinar a la Princesa del Universo… ¿Vendrás con nosotros?" –Extendió el desconocido su mano con delicadeza a la muchacha–_

– "_¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres nuestro enemigo!" –Agrio en sus adentros con el estomago revuelto, esperando que no fuera así–_

– "_¡Príncipe Lexus!" –espetó con ahincó Lexmurs a su majestad, al ver la escena–_

– "_¿Yo?" –su castaña cabellera caía cual fuente sobre su rostro engrosado, esperando que el pelirrojo la retuviera–_

– "_¡Lárgate! ¿Qué esperas?" –Enfureció tomando por sus ropas a la chica y aventándola al sujeto, para observarla con desprecio y asco desde sus intensos rojizos ojos–_

– "_Esto… ¡lo pagaras pelirrojo!, pero no en este momento" –observó desde sus rosados vitrales, claramente el decaimiento de su colega asesina y la tomó entre brazos, para luego admirar por unos segundos a Luxmors venir hacía él–_

– "_Kiimsah, ¿he?" –prodigó a los cuatro vientos la sailor de la muerte– "¡No juegues con migo muchacho! Kiimsah está de mi lado… ¿Por qué usan su nombre?"_

– "_¿Seren?" –Lexus descendió los ardores de su cara arena al escuchar lo que decía su mujercita biónica–_

– "_Pues… podríamos ser aliados…" –sonrió mecánicamente, volando por los aires– "¡HEMOS TERMINADO!" –hizo destellar su mirada para calmar a los canes y desaparecerse del contorno–_

– "_¡Dime!, ¿DIME Sí ES VERDAD? ¿ESTÁS CON KIIMSAH?" –engarrotó sus dedos al pedirle piadosamente que le contestara–_

– "_¡Por supuesto! Lo protegeré de las manos de La Princesa del Universo… Pero no me pida alianzas con las Majestades… Lo comprenderá algún día, su Majestad. –fueron frías sus palabras pero escondidas en los macabros desazones de su juego enloquecido de muecas– "¡Adiós Príncipe!"_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

– "Seren…" –su furia cayó a los suelos, como su voluntad al recordar la despedida sin palabras–

– "Lexus, Extraño a mi Bombón, no te imaginas cuanto, hubiera deseado correr junto a ella de todo esto… pero la dejé tomar las riendas de su vida. En lo personal extraño a Zereth, ese carácter endemoniado con el que escondía una dulzura. Eres mi amigo y como un amigo te hablare sinceramente, haz estado todo el día renegando por Zereth, maldiciéndola, buscando la riña con los demás… para cubrir el vacío que esa niña ha dejado en tu corazón. Te gusta que alguien contrapunteé tu carácter y serene tus arrebatos, que te diga las verdades a tu cara y además te recubra de los cuidados y detalles minúsculos que ha tenido contigo… ¡Admítelo! ¡Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido!"

– "¡Enloqueciste! Sin tu amada princesa hablas puras obscenidades" –semi sonrió después de escuchar las impertinencias del Príncipe del Sol. Totalmente ilógicos comentarios. ¿De dónde sacaba tremendas conclusiones?–

–––*

Las irradiaciones de ira recorrían cada partícula de su sangre. Desde que había llegado al cuartel estaba insoportable, parecía que su carácter mutó de lo travieso e irónico a uno petulante y sin contemplaciones.

Sin importarle las palabras de sus demás colegas del gremio entró a la cámara que usaban para entrenar, colocándole en máxima potencia. El dorso de sus manos inició a brillar, emergiendo unos tatuajes en cada una que asimilaban la forma de rosa del viento que invocaban un par de Katares de hojas purpuras. Piruetas gimnasticas, rodadas por el piso, cuchillazos. La saña con la que arremetía contra los canes oscuros, destrozándolos sin piedad, padecía del resultado de su furia. Pero algo no estaba bien en ella, al sentir un mareo despampanante y un agrió dolor de cabeza. Tres espectadores la observaban caer al piso. El de cabellera verde encendió sus iris rosados para controlar a las bestias y en rapideces apagaron la maquina. Entrando a recogerla de la superficie terrosa. El líder de los dos hombres emergió de uno de los laberintos, para dar indicaciones de llevarla a su habitación.

A las afueras de la recamara de la joven, el trío se miraba el uno a otro a esperas de que el jefe dijera algo.

– "Me voy por una temporada y la dejan ir a un planeta desconocido"–vociferó enfadado el jefe del gremio de asesinos, entre cubriendo la mirada tras el flequillo longo y rebelde de su cabello azul oscuro que agrisaba con algunas canas, acariciando el filo de su espalda y refrescando su tez canela– "Y levantan un alboroto para regresarla…" –Los miró desde sus lobeznos y suculentos ojos grises claros remarcados en un negro natural, con alientos feroces–

– "¿Acaso pretendías que la raptáramos?" –el de rizados cabellos cortos verde pasto, entramó su disgusto al otro, sin embargo el hombre al que pretendía contradecir lo calló con solo un vistazo–

– "¡Eso suena mejor!, Mad" –las cadenas del vestuario negro, del líder, sonaron fuertemente al escuchar tras la cortina de su copete en sus puntiagudos oídos la proposición, sonrió perversamente a sus colegas de inferior rango–

– "Zev… Ya conoces a la inquieta Zereth…" –El sonriente del grupo intentó dar explicaciones, trenzando dulcemente unos hilos de su extenso cabello mar calmo, adornado por una tiara que enredaba entre sus trenzas atadas a una media cola del cabello que brotaba como cascada desbocando en sus posaderas, permitiendo ver su pálido cutis. Recluyó sus redondos ojos aguamarina para no retar al líder–

– "¡Nun! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cobarde?" –le destinó al peliazul claro, flanqueando con una mano su cabello castaño relamido, que dejaba un mechón cano caído en su frente, haciendo contacto en leve en sus ojos miel que complacían las virtudes su piel morena albúmina–

– "Araz… Tu propusiste el plan…" –entrecortadamente respondió Nun a su primo, conocía que Araz era el hermano del que parecía lobo y líder de la manada de asesinos– "La próxima vez que pase esto, formulare yo la estrategia, Primo Zev" –posesionó una de sus dedos enganchado sobre sus labios sonrientes, entrecerrando sus ojos agua marina que mostraban su delicadeza–

– "¡No habrá próxima vez! De ahora en adelante estará conmigo a todas horas… ya que no pueden cuidarla…" –sus labios dejaron al descubierto sus filosos colmillos en el pleno de una risa placentera, que enmarcaba nítidamente su cara canela–

– "Prometimos que todos la protegeríamos, nos excluyes por tus… inconformidades" –su castaño hermano resopló retanteménte a Zev, al que no temía, entendía con facilidad el motivo, sin embargo, él tenía el mismo motivo hacía Zerethé–

– "Nun ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Zerethé" –Firmemente sin dar una misiva, el de crin azul noche giró su cuerpo dejando que la capa oleara con los vientos y que sus guantes de garras dieran la cara, abrió las puertas, esperando por el risueño Nun– "La quiero en mis aposentos en media hora" –deslizándose entre los pasillos ágilmente dejó a Nun dentro de la habitación y a los otros dos fuera de ella–

– "¡Maldición!" –golpeteó la pared con furia–

– "¿Qué te sucede? Araz" –pregunto el peliverde al observar los arrebatos de su colega–

– "¡Nada! Mad" –emprendió su caminata a realizar sus funciones– _"Zev… eres mi hermano y te atreves a… La rivalidad no dejará nada bueno y te conozco… siempre logras tus objetivos, pero quizá esta vez yo logre el mío y Zerethé esté a mi lado"_ –entre su caminata su hermano lo esperaba en un pasillo– "¿Pasa algo Zev?"

– "¡Kiimsah! No se te pudo ocurrir una sociedad más peligrosa que esa…"–le reprochó sin mirarlo–

– "Había una cantidad de Majestades reunidas… según mis espías, lo que significa que andan en pos de doña blanca, y para llamar la atención de Zerethé y localizarla, mi idea fue…" –Araz fue callado por Zev–

– "¡MUY ESTÚPIDA! Araz, No quiero que nos inmiscuyas en esa guerra. Eso es su problema y no lideraremos con nada que afecte al clan…"–instrucciones inmutas de su jefe que caminaba hacía sus aposentos, cuando unas palabras lo retuvieron–

– "A las mariposas no se les puede cortar las alas… si no mueren, Zev" –alzó sus ojos miel a su hermano advirtiéndole las consecuencias–

– "¡MJA! No pretendo cortarle las alas… la pondré en la mejor de las reservas…" –desencajó su sonrisa pretenciosa y se retiró prontamente de él a dar unas que otras instrucciones y al final del día llegó a su alcoba, donde dormía la jovencita. Sentándose al filo de la cama, se quitó uno de sus guantes, descubriendo sus enormes garras reales y duras, llevando su mano al rostro de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad a pesar de rasgarle levemente la piel y sus lobeznos ojos grises perdiéndose en ella– _"No permitiré que nadie más ronde para despojarme de mi tesoro… Eres mía Zarethé… ¡MÍA!"_

– "¿Zev? ¿Haz regresado?" –al sentir unas garras en su mejilla y el olor dulce que deshelaba del joven Zarethé despertó, mostrando al fin su verdadero color de ojos. Negros como él abismo y su cabellera del mismo tono, emergiendo luminosa su piel perla– "¿Qué me paso?, yo… recuerdo que una gata vino a visitarme… y una princesa del universo… pero…" –intentaba evocar sus recuerdos, recuerdos que marchitaban lentamente cada vez que ocurrían situaciones similares–

– "¡se fue! No ofrecía buena paga… luego te desmayaste y has dormido por unos cinco meses…" –mintió como siempre lo hacía, sin dejar de devorar con la mirada a la chica–

– "¡Está vez fue record!, me preguntó si mi padecer tendrá solución y esos sueños que me atormentan… Sabes, me soñé gritando un nombre… Lexus" –sacudió su cabeza un par de veces–

– "Olvida eso… De ahora en adelante yo velare por ti y nada ni nadie logrará arrancarte de mi protección" –comentó al levantarse y comenzar a quitarse parte de su vestuario–

–Miró ya mas entendida el contorno y descubrió el lugar en el que estaba– "¡Qué horro!, Los hombres son todos iguales… ¿y qué creías? Está chiquilla ya cayó… Ven aquí para patearte las bolas…" –Se paró furiosa en el acolchado, aventándole todo lo que sus manos tenían acceso y él se miraba divirtiéndose con eso–

– "¡Te estás portando muy mal!" –la tomó de la muñeca y la colocó en la cama nuevamente– "¡Tendré que castigarte!"

Las palabras estremecieron a la chica y una palabra caminaba por su mente 'Lexus'

–––*

– "¡Mon chérie!…" –entraba al cuarto de costuras– "Otra vez se quedó dormida… estudia demasiado" –la miró el pelirrojo dejando escaparse un suspiro y la cargo en brazos para llevarla a su recamara"

– Entre las confusiones y sentir que era elevada de su silla– "Lex…us"

– "No, ¡Lune!" –subía por las escaleras– "Te vas a enfermar si no descansas. Mañana hay una fiesta en la facultad, pensaba invitarte."

– "¡Ah! Suena bien… pero estoy preparando mi colección de fin de curso. Estoy segura que con ella podré ganar la beca" –adormilada y bostezando la rubia, unas cuantas palabras le aclaro a Lune–

– "¡Vamos! Faltan tres meses ¡Mon chérie! Además mañana es sábado… y no me gustaría que te enfermaras. ¿Estás así por lo que te dijo mi hermana?" –llegó a la habitación de Usagi y la bajó con cuidado–

– "Tiene razón… posiblemente no tengo talento, inclusive se enojó conmigo por no sabía dibujar y crear cosas buenas" –agachó la cara rehuyendo de su amigo– "Es cierto, no tengo estilo ni para mí misma…"

– "No le hagas caso, está bien loquita. ¿Tú crees? Dice que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y piensa que eres peligrosa. ¡Ja!, se ha de sentir Sailor Scout o princesa salvadora…" –tantos pensamientos honestos derramados para sacarle una sonrisa a la chica japonesa, pero eso solo la encasillo en mas penas– "¡Oh! ¿Dije algo malo?"

– "No, no, para nada" –rió la chica de coletas en nerviosismos–

– "Eres única ¡Mon chérie!, esas coletas con conguitos te distinguen de todos los alumnos y tus diseños son muy buenos. En mi más humilde opinión. Pero yo creo que como todos los artistas de la imagen hay etapas en las que se pasan bloqueos, por eso quería invitarte a la fiesta, para que vieras lo que los demás ofrecen, consideres lo que falta en cada vestuario y de paso divertirnos un poquito" –Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica de celestes claros–

– "¡Tienes razón! ¡Gacias!" –lo abrazó con un destenso en su mirada azul–

– "No tienes por qué darlas, ¡somos amigos!, yo debería sentirme elogiado por sacarme de la amarga de mi hermana" –carcajeó fuertemente–

– "No es únicamente por lo de mañana, si no por haber sido tan paciente al enseñarme a dibujar y a hablar francés." –Usagi expresaba su contento dando esos saltitos tradicionales–

– "¿Lexus? Sí, no me digas que te gusta el rokero raro ese" –insinuó con ademanes graciosísimos, el pelirrojo de ventanales verdes y luminosos–

– "No, es mi amigo, supongo que te confundí por el color de tu cabello"

– "¡Hay! ¡No!, ¿apoco es tan escandaloso? ¡Mon chérie!"

– "Para nada, se ve muy bien con el color de tus ojos, Lune"

– "Hablando de amores… tienes novio Mon chérie o algún chico que te guste" –parecía viejo chismoso y rumoreante–

–Usagi se quedó callada por un instante, pensando en todo lo que su corazón guardaba en lo profundo, el chico era muy curioso, sin embargo pensó que al llegar estaría tan sola y su único amigo en esa enorme academia era él– "Pues… yo…"

– "¡Lune! ¡Es tarde!" –la frialdad conjunta de altivez de sus ojos verdes contradecían en rotundidad cualquier similitud a los reflejos cálidos y sencillos de su hermano– "¡Disculpe a mi hermano!, ¡es un tonto!"

– "No, ¡está bien! ¡Conversábamos!, No tengo problemas es un gran amigo" –Trató de convencer a Soleil de que Lune se comportaba de buena manera, pero la rubia cobriza la sentó de tajo en sus buenos impulsos–

– "¡Lo comprendo! ¡Dime con quién te juntas y te diré quién eres! Son iguales, torpes y descuidados… ¡Lune! ¡Vámonos!" –gritó a su hermano en indicaciones agrias, al irse, miró a Usagi inferior–

– "¡Discúlpala! No es tan… mala… ¿eso creo? Te veo mañana y terminamos el tema, Mon chérie" –Se despidió abanicando sus manos y cerrando la puerta, tras ella dijo unas cuantas palabras– ¡Duérmete! Descansa un poquito…

La princesa de la luna se sentía aliviada por un momento, sin embargo le molestaba el carácter de Soleil. ¿Qué se creía esa muchacha? Ya tendría la oportunidad de ponerle un alto. Lo importante, por ahora, eran sus estudios y conseguir sus metas… Podría todo de su parte para cumplir sus sueños. Corte y confección en la época de secundaría marcaba honestamente una parte de lo que quería, sus verdades.

Se recostó un momento en la cama evocando recuerdos… pensaba, como todas las noches, en el pelinegro de hermosos ojos azules por el cual había tomado la decisión de poner un orden en su vida, su responsabilidad y las ganas de ser alguien. En los pocos meses lejos de él sabía que era perfecto para formar una familia y pasar el resto de sus días. Luego de escuchar por primera vez la canción que compuso para ella y cantó con tanto amor. Sí en verdad la amaba sabría esperar un par de años más. Sí en verdad la amaba soportaría la lejanía y la extrañaría tanto como ella. Sí en verdad se amaban serían capases de sobrepasar todas las barreras que se extendían sobre la relación. Comprendía sus complacencias, sus detalles y lo que la soportaba.

Usagi Kou, no sonaba nada mal, mejor que Usagi Chiba, más satisfactorio para su alma y sus sentimientos.

–––*

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Quién es la Príncesa del Universo?**

**¿Seiya y Serena podrán estar juntos?**

**¿Seren dejará realmente a Lexus?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **Ya era necesario que nuestra heroína se pusiera las pilas. Un enfrentamiento… bueno… ¡Emm!, no te da miedo ver muertas a las Sailors de la vía láctea. Además las nuevas Sailors ni las toman en cuenta XDD. Pero ya lo veremos… ya lo sabrás después

**Mizuki-chan24: **Espero hayas visto el personaje que puse en tu honor y te haya gustado. Waaaa!!! Ya tenía ganas de incluirlo, pero ya sabes las cosas a su tiempo, como las he tenido a tosas esperando JUA, JUA!! Sobre Seren y Lexus dejemos que evolucionen los capítulos, posiblemente se haga realidad tus sueños XDD

**Serenalucy: **Actualizaré menos pronto, por motives del trabajo, pero no dudes que concluiré el Fic.

**Megumisakura: **Pues como le decía a Serenalucy, me he visto atareada, pero aquí tienes el cap.

**Srita. Rossy Kou**; Sipo, lo sé mi Mamá tmb es maestra y con lo de la Influenza, ya sabes… mas tiempo para salir en el programa escolar. Gracias por darle una miradita a todo este embrollo de Fan fic.

**Selene-silk, malkav-iztli, Karina Natsumi, chikita22bkou y Drixx.**

**Si alguien de me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis!**


	15. El Óraculo y Lo Oculto de Selene

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_Estamos por llegar al final!!!_

_Pero al final de la primera temporada XDD._

_Siento ya los jitomatazos y los Zapatos sobre mi cara, miradas odiándome… 14 caps sin Seiya y Usagi… Un cap más y les doy la sorpresa ¡LES ENCANTARA!_

_(Lo siento, pero he tenido mucha actividad en mi cabeza… n.n espero poder actualizar más a menudo)_

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. (Si leen nada les cuesta, que ya ando con las pilas bajísimas T,T)**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos! **

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**CAP. 15 EL ÓRACULO Y LO OCULTO DE SELENE**

Cinco meses después; (_N/A: Lleven la cuenta… van ocho desde que Usagi se fue_)

Su viaje la llevó a los confines de lugares jamás explorados. Cada noche recordaba las palabras de una mujer que se despedía de la vida al mirar las estrellas refulgir sobre su místico brillo. Trotando por el universo las pistas escaseaban. Quedando fuera de sus manos tuvo que socorrerse del último recurso que le quedaba. Eso la ponía tensa, pues aquel que le daría respuestas siempre hablaba con la verdad, su inentendible verdad. Los rumores que caminaban en el cosmos sobre el oráculo batían el poco optimismo que poseía, pues el profeta daba lo que se necesitaba, no obstante, nunca lo que se quería, agregando su forma trenzada de decir las cosas. Sailor Galaxia observo con avives las estrellas antes de ingresar a la vivienda del visionario. El lugar tenía un olor a ajos y especies, a la vista, en los enormes estantes, una incalculable cantidad de libros gruesos, sillones amplios cubiertos de sabanas, repisas con esferas de cristal, en su interior humeantes y muchos vasos con agua dejados a la mitad. Al entrar él ya la esperaba, en sus manos traía una lagartija muerta, a la cual hacía bailar con sus propias manos. El hombre teñía aspectos ilógicos, la camisa larga puesta al revés, ¡sabría el cosmos como pudo abotonársela!, estando los botones en su espalda, usaba unas bermudas con figuras de palmeras del tono más chillante amarillo-naranja que encontró y unas calsaletas cafés con calcetines largos. Sus piernas huesudas recubiertas de bello grueso la estremecieron, cuando él la inspeccionó desde su lugar por unos segundos.

– "¿Sailors? ¿Cuáles? No… esta juventud, para qué Sailors… caballeros y no, no son de estos tiempos, como los otros. ¡Oye! ¿Has visto su vieja colección de amigos…? les habla pero nunca le responden" –el anciano que lucía canas en su barba arrastrando el piso, calvo, demacrado, piel pajiza y sin arreglo personal, sonaba muy molesto y parecía referirse a él en segunda persona– "Como esta lagartija, le clavó unos alfileres para que le respondiera, no lo hizo, entonces tuvo que usar el cuchillo para ver que le faltaba… sin embargo tiene cerebro… Se quejó demasiado cuando verificaba por sí mismo que estaba viva… y ahora lo anima haciéndola bailar. Se ha puesta muy fría… que le pasará ¿he?" –tomó a la finada lagartija con extrema ternura, al no sentir respuestas, la aventó a la basura– "¡Simple! La bastarda sigue con vida y quiere vengarse…después de que la obligaron a quedarse en un camino y la recogieron otros" –las arrugas del contorno de sus ojos no figuraban con el jubilo del resplandor de aquellos ojos oscuros– "¿Quién eres? ¿De qué parte estas? ¿Del gris o del otro gris? ¡Ah! Ya se acordó de ti… eres una Sailor, Galaxia. No la había visto… ¡Oye! ¿Has visto a su nueva colección de amigos…? Siempre la protegerán. Hace unos segundos tenía una lagartija en su mano… ¿a dónde pudo a ver ido? Es que jugar con el tiempo es peligroso, ¿sabes?" –se quedó callado por un momento, nuevamente examinando a la mujer– "¿Quién eres?, él no te conoce"

– "Soy Sailor Galaxia, venía a…" –su cabellera se erizó al sentir nuevamente aquella vocecilla inquieta del oráculo, irrumpiéndola de lleno–

– "¿Qué no lo escuchaste? El universo no tiene Sailors… son caballeros… Sailor Galaxía… nunca lo había escuchado… pero ya te conoce. A propósito, has oído el rumor de que La princesa del universo nació en aproximados venideros tres años… bueno es que uno no sabe… si es el futuro, el presente o el pasado… su hermano de cabello castaño…pero ella no… no sé, es como el camaleón, negro, albo, rubio… ¡Oye! ¿Has visto a su colección de amigos, los de ahora? Déjame te enseño una rana" –de entre su short sacó el reptil, que estaba enlamado– "A esta la inspeccionó, pero su corazón era tan pequeñito y dejaba de latir... entonces se lo quitó, la hizo hasta cantar pero no era lo mismo… su croar era muy suavecito, cuando obligada fue a su pasado en su pasado" –Nuevamente volvió a mirar a la mujer que trataba de tener la mayor paciencia que podía– "¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos?, ¡A quién le importa…! ¿Entonces qué haces ahí parada?, comienza a limpiar sierva"

– "¡Señor! Le ruego que me diga el paradero de las Sailors de la princesa del Universo" –apretó su puño, pensando en ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a implorar–

– "¡Qué necia eres! Él no lo repite más de dos veces…" –suspiró el hombre de cuerpo enjuto– "Es que ahora ya no sabes si el blanco es negro o el negro es blanco. Unos dicen que el Blanco es la combinación de todos los colores, a su vez es la ausencia de ellos, el Negro es la falta de color, pero para hacerlo necesitas emplastar todos los colores. Otros dicen que los colores no existen, que es un espejismo… Así como el alma. Pero me opongo, sin alma, ¿qué te sostiene para seguir vivo…? Por lo tanto, si no tienes alma, debes morir. Y la lagartija y la rana ya no tienen alma… nada mas están de pie por capricho. El camaleón se salva, porque sabe ocultarse de sus ¿enemigos o amigos? El tornasol… ese sí que es el color más raro que ha visto y da los colores que desea. La dualidad de la mente sin lucidez, que crecerá en cuerpo para su metamorfosis y finalmente el resplandor de su corazón originara la evolución… ¿Te has visto en el espejo?" –sacó un hermoso objetó con un hueco ovalado que no poseía luna y lo colocó frente a la cara de Galaxia–

– "Pe-pero… no tiene espejo… ¡señor! ¡Necesito de su ayuda!" –consternada la mujer de cabello degradado de rubio a rojizo, enfoca sus ojos a él con algo de molestia–

– "Precisamente… pero ella ofrece a los espectadores lo que quieren ver… El camaleón, ¡claro! Todos quieren algo… pero no están dispuestos a pagarle el precio…Tuviste dos caras y ella tres…–se mordió el labio inferior, volcando a una planta del pasillo–"La tierra puede cultivar miles de flores… pero ninguna con la misma fragancia… sin embargo, en la tercera generación se perdió el aroma, pero ahora si tiene alma… bueno hasta que se marchite el par, como aquella flor, ¿La vez? –le mostró un espécimen tosco que mantenía dentro de un contenedor de cristal, con algunos cables en su tallo. Buscó la lagartija, retomó la rana, aventándolas por un agujero del contenedor, hasta llegar a las fauces de la planta floral y está devorarlas. Del modo que habiéndose satisfecha en segundos para brotar como una flor negra con resplandores de tonos indefinidos– "¡¡AHH!! Ya me hice bolas… Hablas demasiado y él no te entiende, si vienes a decirle tantas incoherencias mejor vete… ya le has molestado lo suficiente no dejándole pensar." –la empujó hacia la puerta, la que cerró a capa y espada–

Tras de la puerta se escuchó un chirrido infantil, reprendiendo al hombre galgo y desorganizado.

–"¡Abuelo!, ¡¿otra vez?!" –Aquel tonito dulce y quieto abrió las fauces de la casucha de paja ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa, desde sus encías negras se miraban un par de filas de largas perlas blanquísimas y unas rastas bien peinadas, que no se cruzaban con las facciones un tanto toscas en el rostro infantil, cuales emparejaban con su piel oscura y sus vivaces ojos magenta– "¡Disculpe a mi abuelo! ¡Pase por favor!, Mi madre la esperaba–

Galaxia miraba inhóspita, no había ningún parecido entre los dos personajes contrastantes. La chiquilla era tan orientada, respetuosa, pulcra, regordeta y de piel oscura y el anciano desordenado, irracional, de piel tan clara y pegada al loa huesos. Aquella mujer de ojos cafés deshiló un aire de entre sus dientes, persiguiendo la paciencia y las explicaciones. Bajaron unas largas escaleras prevaleciendo la falta de diálogos entre ambas.

– "No diga nada. Ya sé que se pregunta muchas cosas, una de ellas el por qué se cambio de Oráculo… Mi abuelo ya es viejo… su mente tergiversa. Por aquí señorita"– la muchacha no dio un paso al estar frente a una puerta de marfil sin cerradura– "Le pido por favor que se despoje de su uniforme de Sailor, y pase descalza, no le hable, ella le dirá lo que usted necesita" –la niña se quitó los zapatos y se peinó las rastas. Destapando el misterio que escondía el montículo pajizo de la simulada casa– "¡Sígame!"

El recinto estaba oscuro, iluminado por luciérnagas que ocupaban un lugar en el profundo techo y rodeaban a una dama hincada, llevaba puesto un vestido del color de la puerta que daba acceso a su persona, que recubría sus piernas. Su cabello ceniciento lacio y suelto, volatizando por el manar de su energía, destacaba del tono de su tez tostada. Los parpados de la pitonisa permanecían cerrados, hasta que sintió un cuerpo que se postraba frente a ella, mostrando únicamente los globos oculares en blanco.

– su voz retumbaba en ecos, y las luciérnagas parpadeaban al momento que ella hablaba. "No persigas espectros de lo que se redactó, ni lo que se está escribiendo. Son los hijos neo protectores universales; El agua curativa, La tierra invulnerable, el viento liberador y el metal benevolente, resguardaran la espada estelar de doble filo. Hallarás desventuradamente a sus Sailors en los personajes de Kiimsah; El polvo corrosivo, el gas asfixiante, el fierro astringente y el líquido venenoso, los cuales no desean prevalecer su vida. Son el congreso de las Majestades; La bendición, la espiritualidad, el sonido, la reencarnación, la psíquica, las dos luces, el conocimiento y los sueños, quienes lucharan por resguardar el secreto de dos astros y la devastación de la luna en el eclipse. El Señor de los Éteres no debe derrumbar a La Princesa del Universo, nuestra única esperanza. El ayer y el hoy deben morir… o nuestra majestad universal en el mañana será absorbida por alguna y la salvación se terminará, fuera quién fuera, pasado o presente, están llenas de destrucción. La expectativa y ruina en el signo de cinco picos con múltiples matices" –volcó su cabeza a la niña– "Hija de las profecías, ve con esta guerrera en busca de la princesa Kakyuu y el Príncipe Eliot, junto a las demás sailors que habitan el universo, para evitar que la venganza del ayer y el odio del hoy cobren la vida del mañana, decidiendo en conjunto la decadencia de la princesa de la luna, la princesa del universo" –siempre inexpresiva, cerro nuevamente sus ojos y las luciérnagas retornaron a la luz sempiterna–

Salieron de la sala, la muchacha ya tenía listo su equipaje, aquella morena fuerte, caminó hacía su abuelo, quien dormía, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salieron del lugar, regalándole una luminosa sonrisa a la Sailor.

– "Sé que preguntaras… Las apariencias engañan, nunca te guíes por ellas. Así, también esa pregunta. Mi nombre es Mirai."

Iniciaron su viaje, un camino que se veía lejano, pero a cada latido se aproximaba al cataclismo.

–––*

– "¿Esta es la manera en que luchan? ¿Creen poder proteger a nuestra princesa con el poder que tienen? Mars deja de lloriquear y quejarte por todo… Neptuno, tienes que ser tan torpe… ¿que no miras el objetivo? Plutón, no dependes del el mismo ataque dos veces. Mercury… no te quedes parada analizando al enemigo, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte la lógica con ellos… Júpiter y Uranus, ¡por favor!, la fuerza bruta no funciona. Venus, deja de temblar como gelatina… Saturn, la destrucción no es la mejor optativa… ¡Con un carajo! ¡Son unas inútiles! ¿Para eso pidieron mi ayuda? No veo que sigan mis instrucciones…" –Sailor Demeter gruñía después de tres horas de intentar acabar con una sola flama– "¿Están perdidas o no entienden? Observen bien… _**¡¡SEED OF RETRIBUTIONS!! **_–con los pétalos de su ataque retuvo al ente por un momento y lo lanzó al suelo convirtiéndolo en una pequeña flor– "¡Principios básicos Amy! 'La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma' Ahora me voy, tengo compromisos importantes con la banda"–Nunca permitió que le contradijeran, dentro del trato estaba observar, preguntar justificadamente y recabar información, pero cuando se alejaba las miró con agudezas desde sus ojos aqua, reteniendo las esperanzas en ellas– "_Si mis sospechas son claras… estoy segura que la conejita está en peligro… No lo permitiré… si muero antes de lograr hacerlo… ustedes son las únicas que pueden protegerla…" _–desapareció entre las altivas montañas, abandonando un rastro de su perfume a tabaco y lirios–

– "¡¿Qué se piensa esa?!" –gritó de furia Rei, apretando sus puños– "No soy ningún estorbo, Demeter es una mala maestra"

– "Sailor Demeter tiene razón, Mars, no le hemos puesto el empeño que se requiere" –contestó la peli-castaña de luceros verdes– "Estamos años luz de las majestades"

– "Su manera de tratarnos es irrespetuosa, deberíamos buscar otro método" –pensó en voz alta Amy, molesta por los comentarios que le pregonó la sensual cantante–

– "Te equivocas, Amy. Usa la presión para ayudarnos. ¡Está bien! Es justo que nos haga reconocer nuestros errores" –mencionó la otra pelinegra, Saturn, entrando en su propia conciencia, a pesar de la opuesta mirada de mercury–

– "¡Vaya Uranus! Últimamente andas muy distraída… Será por el tipo ese de las majestades que te anda visitando, ¿y qué te besó?" –propuso celosa, la más bonita del grupo y cabello verde mar a Haruka–

– "No alucines Neptune… Sabes que odio a los niños bonitos… Ya te dije que lo corrí varias veces, pero es peor que un chicle" –se explicaba con justa razón, a sabiendas de lo que ella ¿creía?, rehuyéndole al pleito se engrandecieron sus ojos olivos para mostrar el enfado de tantas palabrerías que le propinaba Michiru–

– "Ustedes dos… ya me tienen cansada… Si son **lesbianas** ya no lo oculten. Pelearse frente a nosotras como parejitas disimulas NO AYUDA EN NADA" –Minako estaba mareada de oírlas pelear por el mismo tema hacía más de dos meses, se armó de valor y las paró en seco– "Cuantas verdades nos dijo Usagi-chan, ¿Dónde está el quipo que debe protegerla?"

– "Es una mentira, hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas tanto como ella… ¿Acaso no lo ha visto?" –Setsuna contestó a Minako en sus pretensiones del poco aprecio a la optativa de la princesa de la luna, mientras Michiru y Haruka debatían ardientemente su tema–

– "¿Sabes qué? Deja a un lado tu paranoia Neptune… ¡Se acabo! Me largo… si no vas a poner de tu parte, ¡olvídalo!" –se marchó del cuadro, destransformandose, subiendo a su deportivo y arrancándolo hizo temblar al suelo–

– "¿Ya viste lo que has provocado? ¡Venus!" –Exaló la peli mar clavándole sus ojos marinos a la rubia de moño rojo– "¡Estúpida!"

– "¿Estúpida? ¡Ya…! No tengo su tiempo para que me traten como a Sailor Moon, Tengo la filmación de mi primer comercial en unas cuatro horas y no pienso llegar tarde perdiendo el tiempo con tus comentarios y decepcionando a Yaten" –Minako dio la vuelta, dejando atrás el campo de batalla–

– "Venus se creen mucho desde que una casa productora se fijó en ella… y tú… no me olvido de ti Júpiter… te comportas de igual manera desde que estas de novia con Dimando… No piensas en el peligro, ¡puede ser nuestro enemigo! ¡Ahhh! Y La princesita de la Luna no da la cara… tiene a dos chicos volviéndose locos por ella y responsabilidades" –regañando a ambas con una enjundia, evocada de la envidia–

– "Mira Mars… Los pretendientes te sobran, vas excelente en tus estudios de modelo, te quejas demasiado… No será que sientes celos, más que por nosotras, por Usagi-chan, pues Seiya-sama siempre la amará y por más que lo buscas te rechaza… yo también tengo ocupaciones, planeando mi boda con Dimando y el examen de mañana en mi escuela de chefs. Cuando te tranquilices me hablas… –corrió para alcanzar a Minako sin pretender contestarle a Rei–

– "No… Amy, Pareces de lo más tonta con el argumento de cambiar de técnica, ¿Acaso eres incapaz?" –A Hotaru no le gustaba la manera en que reñía el punto mercurio, en sonsonete ansioso de llevar con ella siempre la verdad y el conocimiento– "Desde que su majestad Reima…" –se ruborizó al acordarse del príncipe de la sabiduría y sus pequeños encuentros adjuntados de lindas pláticas– "…te derrotó en todos los puntajes de la escuela preparatoria, pareces vuelta loca con tus estudios, no duermes, casi no comes y de paso llegas tarde a los entrenamientos. No podrías ser un poco menos opresiva…"

– "¡Hotaru!, no seas mal educada con Mercury… Mejor vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hablar…" –tomándole del brazo, la mujer de ventanales terracota mostraba su disgusto, pero Hotaru la interrumpió–

– "Estarás loca, ¿sigues con la idea? Confirmado… sólo piensas en las visiones de tu futuro. Te aferras a ellas como si fuera la única optativa, desde que no tienes acceso a las puertas del tiempo. Me niego a participar. El corazón de mi princesa no es un juguete. –la media vuelta de la Sailor de la destrucción marcó sus opiniones, ya lo había planteado con Chibi-Usa por la mañana, preguntándole sorderamente que pensaba de un cambio en los sentimientos de su posterior madre y la pelirrosa le ofreció una lección al decirle que estaba contenta por existir, pero a la fuerza ni los zapatos entraban… en resumidas cuentas– ¡Minako-chan! –Gritó al grupo de las dos Sailors al estar a punto de alcanzarlas– ¿podría quedarme en tu casa por unos días?

Cuando quedaron solas el grupo de cuatro Sailors Scauts, una figura emergió de las sombras sonriéndoles con ternura y las llamó envuelta de un trote apócrifo.

– "Puedo ayudarlas a que las cosas tomen el rumbo que desean… Todos los del congreso de majestades buscan ponerlas de cabeza. Primero; Trabar las puertas del tiempo… Sailor Plutón, estoy dispuesta a apoyarte con regresar de la princesa de la luna a su destino de Tokio de cristal, es su obligación con los pobladores de la tierra y su amor estar junto a Endymion.

Pobre del príncipe del Sol, lo han usado para que esté de su lado y debilite a Usagi-chan, Sailors Mars, ¿no te gustaría tener a Seiya junto a ti para consolarlo, al darse cuenta? Después de todo el no tiene la culpa.

Reima, tan pequeño y mentiroso… te ha torturado demasiado haciéndote pasar vergüenzas, para descontrolarte Sailor Mercury, es justo que él se dé cuenta que tu inteligencia es nata y que no dependes de haber nacido como una princesa a la que le ofrecieron inteligencia eterna.

Sailor Neptune, ese chico de las majestades ha interferido en tu camino, quizá para usar a Uranus y hacerla cambiar de parecer para siempre… evitémoslo

Segundo: Las que no están aquí ya han sido manipuladas por ellos, engatusándolas… así que dejémoslas de lado

Tercero; Son su única esperanza, pues además, planean que La Princesa del Universo venga para tragarse el alma de Usagi formándose completa… ¿dejarán que pase eso?" –su cantar sereno y serió se mostró dejándoles ver el brillo de sus ojos calidoscópicos–

Las Sailors de la vía láctea, las que quedaban, se miraron la una a la otra y sus caras ratificaban las propuestas en aires positivos. Cada una tenía su interés y su motivo personal, pero en una cosa coincidían: Proteger a la princesa Lunar.

– "Lo primero que haremos es quitar del camino al Príncipe del sol y…"–contó sus planes en pro a la salvación de la Princesa de la Luna–

–––*

El sonido del agua, que caía de una pequeña cascada hecha a regodeo, remojaba los largos cabellos entre cenizos y azul marino de un joven que cubrían escasamente su perfecto cuerpo moreno canela, humectando bastamente sus fuertes músculos, de sus brazos valientes, su abdomen tonificado en cuadros galanes y sus firmes agraciadas piernas, y desembocando en las faldas de un lago artificial que se encontraba en el dormitorio del líder de los asesinos. Una muchacha miraba de reojo, a centímetros, no se acostumbraba a aquella desnudez masculina y las largas veinticuatro horas de la compañía de su celador, que más bien fungía como amo. Toda actividad que hiciese tenía que estar él de juez aprobador a la chica de abismales oscuros luceros, la que había ideado la manera de darse la ducha vestida, pues aquellos vitrales grises claros y lobeznos la devoraban fervientemente, imaginándose, quizá, lascivos encuentros e ideas de apresarla. Aún así el sonrojo de su rostro delimitaba la falta de malestares al observarlo. Habían sido amigos desde niños, bastante unidos, no creía que el tímido del grupo tomara las riendas de la manada, se transformara en un hombre tan seductor, atractivo y la tuviese cual esclava a sus posibles deseos, contrariamente a su carácter feminista. Ese aspecto ocultista de ojearlo, lo tomaba en cuenta él, al paso de algunos meses, un acto que lo saciaba por completo. Decidido entabló la charla con su amiga de la infancia.

– "No te preocupes… puedes mirar cuanto quieras." –el lobo comenzaba a acechar a su presa, dando movimientos suaves, no obstante, osados–

– "¿Cómo se te ocurre? No me interesa…" –sintió un fuerte jalón y la lluvia de la mini cascada mojando su entidad, posteriormente los fogosos labios de su compañero iniciando el atrevimiento en su yugular– "¡No! ¡Suelta!" –pero realmente le gustaba ser acosada, mentía para mantener su orgullo–

– "Zerethé… puedo oler tu excitación, tu deseo. No niegues que morías por hacerlo." –susurrante y eróticamente le soltó al oído, al lapso que con sus manos de uñas afiladas recorrió la extensión de su cuerpo, intentando repeler los obstáculos, en aguardo de mirar a su víctima convencida, prosiguió con el contacto labial por el cuello de la pelinegra, dejando rastros de fuego que iniciaban a carcomer a la asesina en manos de aceptar cada vez más el yugo suculento que su verdugo le ofrecía–

– "Ya… ya no puedo más…" –y su hermosa cara repleta de placeres y granas, disfrutaba de lo que Zev le brindaba. Al sentir la aprobación el animal salvaje desgarró su ropa y despeino las coletas alzadas en fuente. Momentos que la hicieron emerger incontrolables gemidos de agonías deliciosas–

– "Te amo… te amo Zerethé…–proclamó con su profunda, sensual y gruesa voz enfrascada en su temperamento– "_El día ha llegado… marcaré mi territorio para que nadie se atreva a acercarse a ti… ahora serás mía para siempre, mía en el todo… mi emperatriz soy tu esclavo incondicional"_

–––*

***

"– _¡Lexus! ¡Salvame!_ _–la musicalidad de las notas de su voz se inundaban en plegarias–_

– "_¿Quién eres?" –entre la oscuridad y la calina condensa pudo mirar unos ojos violáceos y un rostro redondo cubierto por lagrimas, y al dar unos pasos más un par de cadenas que la apresaban– "¿Zereth?¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!" –pero la condición en la que la prófuga estaba lo ponía tenso, el cuadro de su cuerpo arañado, sus ropas convertidas en harapos desgarrados. Sus oídos y piernas chorreando de sangre no ayudaban en nada a su oposición de ser su héroe. Con sus fuertes manos cortó los vínculos que la ataban en una pared dividida pos dos colores; gris oscuro y gris claro– "¡¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?!" –La tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla, apretando su dentadura con furia– "¿Zereth? ¡Responde!"_

– "_¡Lo siento! ¡Lexus!" –su ensanchada carita demacrada no podía mirarlo– "Ella… la maldad… Ya no podré… seguir amándote… el pecado, la culpa…"_

– "_¡NO ME INTERESA ESO!, ¿Quién fue? ¡JURO QUE LO MATARE!" –el grito de guerra fue claro, su preocupación apenas comenzaba–_

– "_Aléjate del pasado… es la venganza… Quiere acabar con los que le hicieron daño… y te arrastrará" –Mencionaba entrecortada en los sollozos en tono de advertencia– "Estoy desapareciendo por dentro, en mi cabeza" –su cuerpo desengrosaba lentamente al igual que aquella castaña cabellera se perdía en los matices de la noche y sus bellísimos resplandores violáceos devorados por el abismo de olvido–_

– "_¡Zereth!, no podría permitirlo… jamás… no te vayas de nuevo" –la sostuvo fuertemente dándole un beso repleto de delicada ternura en sus labios y suavizando aquellos ojos tupidos de hielo, ahora emergidos de calidez– "¿Quién?"_

– "_Selene… debes proteger a la princesa de la luna de ella."_

– "_¿Seren?" –preguntó incrédulo de lo que le decía–_

– "_¿Quién eres?" –Preguntó Zarethé, toscamente–_

– "_Soy… Lexus… Zereth" –Sus facciones expresaban inseguridad–_

–"_No te conozco"–la chica lo examinaba una y otra vez tratando de buscarle un parecido… pero no había nada._

_*_

El pelirrojo despertó de improvisto, sudaba a manantiales y su cabeza daba giros que le revolvían el estomago, provocándole nauseas. Sentía un calor penetrante recorriendo tras su piel, que alteraba totalmente su estabilidad.

– "¿Estás bien hijo?" –el angustiado Eideard miraba como Ruby tomaba la temperatura de el joven de cabellos fuego–

– "Si… papá" –respondió el desubicado príncipe de Lexus–

– "Serás bestia Eideard. Únicamente es un resfrío común. Supongo que ahora que sientes a tus padres junto a ti ya puedes enfermarte Lexy, ¡eres un mimoso!" –sonrió la mujer, que cogía la mano del chico besándole en ella unas cuantas veces– "¿Quiénes esa Zareth?" –insinuó meneando sus delgadas cejas rojizas– "Llevas días mencionándola, enojadísimo… como si te hubiera plantado y de paso olvidado. Y mientras dormías te sonrojaste al adjuntar tus labios en un beso… y pronunciar románticamente Zereth… ¡Pillín!, Ya lo recuerdo la muchachita del cáncer… Tengo que conocerla mejor, recuerdo su hostilidad y su dulzura, era todo corazón, siempre ayudaba a la gente en el hospital y decía un montón de palabras de esperanza. Lo que nunca podre olvidar es la melodía de cuna que cantaba a los niños… el indomable, enamorado, por cenicienta"

– "¡No fastidies exa… Mamá! Las vacas locas no me interesan, Ni te imagines idioteces" –incomodo, absurdo e imposible para el joven de rubíes colgados en la medía de su cabeza…– "Jamás, ni pensarlo." –Sin embargo ya lo había pensado… variadas veces cuando su cri-cri-Seiya le hacía mención de algunas actitudes y discusiones reprochantes que siempre llevaban al contenido de Zareth, razón por la que se había resfriado, al perder sus tiempos de comida y caminar bajo el helado invierno–

– "¡Querida mía!, recuerda que una jovencita ha venido a visitar a Lexus." –repuntó el monje blanco, levantándose del sofá de la recamara del chico agrio–

– "¡Vamos por medicinas a la farmacia!" –sonreía mientras alaba al príncipe de Aryanê y salían de la habitación–

– "Yo podría curarlo, te lo he dicho un montón de veces" –Eideard se paraba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta–

– "Y perdernos estos momentos de familia… de cuidados y cariño… ¡Olvidaló! El no se va morir por esto…" –le propino un suave golpeteó en el brazo a su marido–

– "Nunca cambiaras, ¡linda!" –la tomó por la cintura–

– "Tú tampoco… ¡Taradito!, Hablando de… ¿cómo han tomado tu decisión los señores del consejo de Aryanê?" –suspiró fuertemente colmada de preocupaciones, el debate interno, los encuentros con Eideard en el arco de seis meses que intentaba recuperarla sin importarle ser expulsado del reino, el intento de hablarle a su hijo sobre la verdad y convencerlo con su enérgicas palabras, la posición de retomar su cargo de princesa de Lexus… todo pasaba lentamente… Pero ahora no podía medir su felicidad–

– "No lo vas a creer. Ni yo lo creo… Han estado muy complacientes conmigo, me han aceptado, parece que la relación Lexus-Aryanê que tenían se ha restaurado… Estube a punto de dejar el congreso para arreglar el asunto de guerra… Pero la unión ha desvanecido aquello." – Caminaban a la estancia, desde el momento en que Ruby había aceptado su corazón y vuelto a enamorar de Eideard, la paz dentro de él reinaba, sin tomar en cuenta su pueblo, ahora sabía que su insistencia su manera de ser pudo volcarla a favor de sus plegarias. Exail siempre sincera le confesó que la posible atracción con Endymion se debía al gran parecido de caracteres que poseían. No obstante estar entre sus brazos y casarse en festividades terrenas la hizo marcar lo más bello de su juventud. Eideard sentía música en sus oídos poder escucharla decirle 'te amo' y de Lexus 'papa'–

– "Selene, puedes entrar cuando desees" –Miró a la chica desde sus ojos dorados toqueteados con rubís esquicitos, imaginándose la visita que le traía a Sailor Lexmurs a la casa Crimson– "Iremos por medicamento" –le aclaró, despejando su mirada de la chica de lentes gruesos y arrastrando al monje fuera de la casa– _"No sé porqué siento inseguridad con ella… a pesar de ser nuestra guardiana y en su vida pasada haya arriesgado la vida para evitar que la princesa del universo tomara un cuerpo y llevara a Lexus al Caos… No me da buena espina_–

Selene emprendió su paso, un fulgor resplandecía de ellos, no se interpretaba claramente el sentido de la ráfaga fugaz. Al llegar frente a la puerta tocó para entrar en la alcoba del príncipe de príncipes.

– "¡Hola Lexus!, Me dijeron que estabas enfermo" –Sonrió dulcemente, sentándose al costado del pelirrojo–

– "¡Bah! En lo largo de mi vida nunca había pescado ninguna enfermedad" –analizó a la chica y con sutileza llevó su mano a la de Selene– "Ser… Selene hasta que se me hace hablar contigo" –rezongó el chico de cabellos fuego–

– "He estado ocupada. Sólo vine para decirte…" –El impulso del príncipe la dejó callada, sus cálidos brazos la rodeaban y sus labios eran acallados por los de él–

– Aunque puso de su parte, sentía que besaba a un muerto, cosa distinta a su anterior vez casi un año atrás, además el escozor de apreciar el acto como sí se mintiera a sí mismo y a alguien más se separó rápidamente– "¿Qué querías decirme?"

– "Le-lexus…" –aspiró algo de oxigeno– "Únete a nuestra corporación. Kiimsah estaría contenta de tener una fuerza tan potente para derrocar la maldad de la princesa del universo. Siendo tu el Señor de los Éteres"

– "De nuevo la cantaleta esa. ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No! Estoy con la princesa y no pienso convertirme en ese monstruo" –la soltó de tajo, desentendía el concepto de la crueldad que pudiese tener su salvadora. Entonces desvió su mirada rojo fuego a la ventana, contemplando el ambiente nublado, zumbándole en la cabeza el sueño, que vaticinaba la fría identidad que colgaba Selene–

– "Podemos, estar… Juntos. Nuevamente tu y yo" –proclamaba algo abatida, sin desentramar esa siniestra sonrisa–

– "¿Selene?, Básicamente me estás pidiendo que me convierta en el Asesino de quién debo proteger. ¿Cuál es el motivo?" –Sus palabras fueros flojas, y su cuerpo tiritaba de enfado retenido–

– "Ella vendrá a devorarme, querrá deshacerse de mí para convertirse completamente en La princesa del Universo, si acabamos con ella, podremos estar juntos, nuevamente" –sin darle oportunidad de que repeliera cualquier comentario, cambió drásticamente el tema, al igual que sus meucas enloquecidas– "¿Dónde está Antar?"

– Lexus clavó sus ojos en los de ella, reteniendo los aspectos de ansiedades que la recubrían. Le dio miedo, aquel temblor de coraje se transformaba en terror. ¿La advertencia de Zereth podría ser justa? – "¿Para qué quieres saberlo…?" –pensaba que la actitud de la ex-Seren era lo suficientemente rara, así que no pensaba decirle el paradero de Seiya, podía mirar en los luceros aguamarina apagados de ella una intención fuera del claro contexto. Nunca le comentaría del viaje del canteante a Berklee en Boston para terminas sus estudios de música–

– "Como son muy amigos y no lo he visto, pues me gustaría platicar con él de Usagi-chan y saber donde está… para mandarle cartas o llamarla" –la mueca desenfrenada de lexmors captó el malestar del príncipe. Acorralada desenfoco su vista al quitarse los anteojos para tallárselos, a manera de ocultar sus lágrimas– "Te molestaste por haber estado con André, esa es la razón de tu sequedad, ya te pedí perdón, necesitaba que supieras mi posición ante ti. ¿Desconfías? Cuando te estoy pidiendo el paradero de ellos y no me los puedes decir"

– "No lo sé, ¡Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa! Ambos se largaron sin avisarme… No soy su mamá" –se levantó de la cama, decidido a dejarse de rodeos– "No soy al único que le has preguntado, hasta a la familia de Usagi-chan. ¿Qué te traes Selene? Podrás embaucar a todo el mundo… ¡pero a mí no!"

– "¡Me ofendes Lexus!" –se paró en súbito dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, su cara rabiaba de manera poco usual, e intentando regresar a la ternura comenzó a hablarle cambiándole la conversación– "Será que has dejado de quererme, por esa chica que se llevaron esos impostores, ¿Zereté?"

– "¡Ja! ¡TONTERIAS!, no trates de cambiarme la pichada…"

– "Otro día que estés menos alterado hablaremos, quizá la fiebre te ha provocado alucinaciones. ¡Cuídate! –se giró de nueva cuenta para darle un beso en la frente a Lexus y partir, fuera de la nueva casa de los Crimson– _"¡MALDITA SEA!… la llegada de esa mocosa me obligo a adelantar mis propósitos, ¿quién será esa?, no, no debo preocuparme por el inconveniente, estoy segura que nunca volverá, ya que en el futuro no aparece… Tendré que recurrir a devolverle los recuerdos, pero la imbécil gata se opondrá, así que esperare más de un año a que regresen los Sires a la tierra, uno de ellos puede manejar las memorias de Lexus… Ellos han sido muy útiles para mantener fuera de esto a la única que puede arruinar mis planes"_

–––*

– "¡NO!, ¿Cómo pudieron pelearse con las chicas?" –el alterado Artemis reprendía al terceto de muchachas–

– "¡Es que decían muchas tonterías!" –Minako contestaba ingenua, al buscar el vestuario del comercial–

– "Pienso que están algo alteradas, es todo Artemis" –sonrió Makoto al gato– "Bueno me retiro, veré a Dimando está noche… ya sabes, la reunión de compromiso con mis padres. Gracias por dejar que se quede aquí Chibi-Usa–

– "¡Wow!, Eso es fantástico, fiesta privada… ¡De nada! Te veré pasado mañana en el entrenamiento" –se despidió de la futura princesa de Dormód, mirándola salir de la puerta de su habitación y bajar las escaleras– "¡Oye!, Hotaru-chan, Chibi-Usa, ¿les gustaría el acompañarme a la filmación?" –le preguntó a las pequeñas, pero ambas se habían quedado profundamente dormidas–

– "Minako-chan, enserio se ven muy cansadas, anda vete tú sola, Yo y Artemis nos haremos cargo de las niñas" –suspiró Luna contemplar al gato blanco enfadado–

– "A ellas si las invitas y a mí no" –gruñó entre sus maullidos–

– "Artemis, habíamos hablado de esto… El productor es alérgico a los gatos… ¿quieres arruinar mi carrera?" –acomodaba lo restante en su porta trajes–

– "Sí, sí, pero desde que te la pasas entre entrevistas, castings, la academia y **Yaten-Kun** no tienes tiempo para mi" –manifestaba su verdadera causa de enojo–

– "Esto debía pasar tarde que temprano, no iba a ser una solterona toda la vida" –tomó su equipaje– "Soy mas que una guerrera de la luna, Soy Minako Aino

– "¡ARGG! , no entiendes…"–Saltó por la ventana rabiando de enfado, Artemis parecía realmente molesto–

– "¡ARTEMIS!" –lo llamó la rubia, pero este no le hizo el mínimo caso

– "¡No te preocupes!, Ya se le pasara, así es él, ahora vete si no llegarás tarde" –trató de tranquilizar a Luna, quién se había quedado al cargo de Venus–

–––*

La tarde, luego de los quehaceres y responsabilidades en los que el instituto ponía como parte del reglamento del albergue en las lujosas mini residencias, Usagi esperaba una videoconferencia con anhelo. Había preparado su laptop e iniciado sesión, era la hora. Entonces miró en el monitor el anunció de entrada 'Sun Prince' En ese instante comenzó el dialogo.

– "_¡Hola Bombon!"_

– "_¡Hola Poky!, ¿Qué tal todo en Bostón?"_

– "_¡Maravilloso! Pero extrañándote… ¡Hey! Pondré la cámara"_

– "_Yo también te extraño… ¡Ok! Haré lo mismo"_

– "_¡Wow! O///O Nuevo peinado, Bombón, ahora ya no sé si seguirte, diciendo así…"_

– "_¡Poky! ¬..¬"_

– "_¡Te ves hermosísima!, me haces pensar cositas… -////-"_

– "_o///Ô ¡Seiya!..."_

– "_Esa sonrisa dice lo contrarió de tu enojo… ¿y cómo te trata Francia?"_

– "_¡Oh, Poky!, ¡estoy muy contenta!, estamos preparando la temporada para el cierre de cursos. Todo perfecto, pedí unas telas bellísimas de Japón."_

– "_He visto en la página oficial tus diseños. Los comentarios de tus maestros elogiándote… dicen que eres la mejor de tu generación."_

– "_¡Ya! -.-U No es para tanto… ¡Ammm! ¿Para cuando regresas?"_

– "_Para Diciembre, ¡Lamento no poder estar en otro cumpleaños!"_

– "_Lo mismo digo Poki-chan… Pero me alegra que regresemos en las mismas fechas."_

– "_Sí, podemos pasar navidad juntitos"_

– "_¡Prometo tener mucho frio! Ya ardo en deseos de verte n.n"_

– "_¿Qué no me estás viendo Bomboncito?"_

– "_No te rías de mí, me refería a otra cosa… ¬,¬"_

– "_Lo sé, es que me gustas mucho cuando te enojas, estar bien yo prometo estar muy calientito XD"_

– "_¡Poky! (_N/A: Poky son dulces tradicionales de Japón)"

– "_Me deberás muchos besos para cuando regrese… ¡Advertida!"_

– "_¡Ja! Y yo me cobrare el enfado que tenías… por lo de Lune… ¡celosito! _

– "__ _U ¡Ok!, tenemos cuentas pendientes… Sé que es poco tiempo, mi amor, pero los horarios son distintos y las clases muy cansadas…"_

– "_Waaaa!!! Ya no lo digas T,T que quiero llorar, tengo montonal de trabajo. Un poquito más amor y estaremos juntos. Sí sé puede… lol ¡Yeeeii!_

– "_¡Te amo!, ¡Bombón!" _

– "_¡Yo también Poky! ¡Y muchísisisisisisisisisimo!"_

– "_¡Hasta una semana!"_

– "_¡Hasta una semana!"_

El acuerdo que ambos habían tomado de permitirse desarrollar sus vidas, platicar una vez por semana y esforzarse, marcaba la madurez de ambos. Se habían des entelarañado de tantos juegos absurdos de su pasado, decidido tomar su relación con seriedad y esperanzas de ser completamente felices juntos. En resultado de la tranquilidad Usagi ya no poseía los pequeños malestares de mareos y nauseas. Su salud era estable aunado a las ganas de esforzarse todos los días y dar lo mejor de sí. Seiya había estado tan estresado, que prefirió cambiar de esfera y mejorar sus interpretaciones, sobre todo para ofrecerle a la princesa de la Luna una vida digna y sin carencias. En esos momentos comprendía el porqué Mamoru se había marchado a América. Pero después de todo y antes de que ellos supieran su anterior destino, la atracción era fuerte, muy a pesar del respeto que le guardaba Usagi a Mamoru, en tiempos de Galaxia. Se conocieron antes y se amaron antes, ahora se encontraron después y se enamoraron por su propia elección.

–––*

Los vigilantes de la guarida habían detectado infractores, prontamente avisaban al segundo a cargo de la orden de sayones. Con poco tiempo y en él anochecer pudieron dar unas breves descripciones al castaño de ojos miel. Él cual alterado corrió por los pasillos y desató la alarma en sus compañeros, para finalizar en el recinto de su hermano. Abrió las puertas sin consentimiento, dato que agrió su boca. La vista era clara. La desnudez de ella cubierta escasamente por unas sabanas revueltas y en brazos del líder quien padecía de la misma condición. Sintió moverse el piso, dandó unos pasos hacia atrás, para buscar valor.

– "Zev..."–las palabras fluyeron débiles y lo intentó nuevamente– "¡ZEV!, ¡Están aquí!, ¡nos han descubierto!"

El moreno despertó, zarandeando a la chica, dándole indicaciones de que se vistiera.

– "¡Tenemos que irnos!, ¡prepara las naves de emergencia! –autoritario anunciaba lo que se debía hacer, buscando sus ropas–

– "¿Qué pasa?" –la pelinegra se ponía sus prendas lo más pronto que podía–

– "Tendremos que buscar un mejor lugar para vivir… Ya te contaremos de lo demás, Zarethé"

Algunos de sus fieles intentaron proteger el escondrijo, pero junto con el, fueron arazados. Los cinco principales huyeron sin pensarse en regresar nunca más, dejando a su suerte a los que les servían. Parecía que ellos habían tenido ese presentimiento, con tiempos habían preparado el escape, dorando de provisiones una nave.

En el transportador espacial a varias horas del escape, la muchacha comenzaba a empeorar. Su equilibrio se esfumaba, sus palabras palidecían y desfalleció.

– "¿Qué ocurre?, ¡Zerethé!" –intentó reanimarla Arian, el castaño–

– "¡Tiene una enfermedad humana!, pero no he podido curarle… he usado los medicamentos que traía consigo en sus bolsillos y se han acabado" –informó el dulce Nun–

– "¡Esto es tú culpa! Zev, está enferma y te acostaste con ella" –en retos y regaños le gritaba a su hermano, pero el resto parecía mostrarse con el mismo disgusto que él… con el mismo motivo–

– "¿Acaso creías que te preferiría a ti?" –contestó el claro debate–

– "¡No es el momento para peleas..! Supongo que lo recomendado es ir a la Tierra." –Mad intentaba dar claridad, bajo su enfado–

– "Prometimos no acercarnos a la Tierra todos juntos, pero de igual manera prometimos cuidar a Zerethé a sus padres" –Nun alzó la voz fuera de lo común, carcomiéndole el acto que proclamaba Araz–

– "¡A la tierra!" –Ordenó Zev–

–––*

– "¡Chibi-Usa!" –gritaba la gatita con una Luna en la frente–

– "¡Chibi-Usa! ¿A dónde pudo a ver ido?" –Hotaru buscaba con Luna desesperadamente a la chiquilla de cabellos rosas, cuando una voz tras ella, que emanaba entre los árboles la atrajo–

– "¡Hola! Disculpa que lleguemos así de repente" –el niño de ojos oscuros, cabello estilizado y carácter desinhibido, la saludo de mano, con su resplandeciente sonrisa. Pero junto a él un hombre alto le acompañaba–

– "Discúlpenos Damas de la corte Lunar. Pero es preciso que nos acompañen en un viaje en el tiempo. ¡Ustedes dos! Es necesario salvar a la Princesa de la Luna" –Expandió sus manos y llamó al reloj de los tiempos para partir– "Tenemos que hacerlo en este momento, todo lo sabrán al llegar ahí"

– "Pe-pero" –repelieron ambas ante la incógnita–

El caballero del tiempo abrió los inmensos portales para iniciar la partida.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Seiya y Serena podrán estar juntos?**

**¿Quién es el bueno y quién el malo?**

**¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?**

**¿Usagi y Seiya podrán reencontrarse?**

**¿Habrá desaparecido Chibi-Usa?**

**¿Dónde quedo Yuya-kun?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron, Mizuki-chan24, Serenalucy, Megumisakura**, **Srita. Rossy Kou**, **Selene-silk, malkav-iztli, Karina Natsumi, chikita22bkou y Drixx.**

**Si alguien de me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis!**


	16. CAPÍTULOS 1Tx15 Y 2Tx16

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

_Las preguntas de estos caps será ¿Se lo imaginaron alguna vez? Y para emparejar el contador de capítulos les pongo dos;_

**CAP. 15 EN EL DECLIVE EL ORIGEN DE PARADOJAS**

_Oh!! Muchas revelaciones, Amm!! Que decir. Me tomó bastante el llegar a este momento donde las cosas se unen y claro, las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan. (lo siento por los que se encariñaron con el personaje que es el enemigo de la saga XDD)_

**2T- CAP. 16 LA ESTRELLA, UN BEBE Y EL SECUESTRO DEL SOL**

_Siguiendo con la horda de impresiones, bueno les dará un infarto con este…_

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos! **

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**CAP. 15 EN EL DECLIVE EL ORIGEN DE PARADOJAS**

– "¿Dónde estamos?" –la inquieta Hotaru, miraba el esplendor enverdecido del planeta, parecía reconocer a lo lejos el palacio de cristales solemnes que rascaban el cielo a punto de atardecer–

– "Tokio de Crista, en el milenio de plata" –comentó escuálidamente Hávarður, sosteniendo su mano en el mango de su espada–

– "¿Cuál es el problema?" –la inquieta gatita no comprendía, si todo aquello se miraba armónico–

– "Al caer la tarde todo comenzará, nuestra misión consiste en salvar a la princesa de la Luna" –apretó el mango de su espada, el hombre caballeresco y cabello durazno– "La belleza y esplendor, será arrebatada por una princesa vengativa"

– "¿Pero por qué a nosotras?" –nuevamente la Sailor de la destrucción despedía dudas–

– "Dentro de tu cuerpo existe destrucción e inocencia, Hotaru-chan, ambos somos niños. Una de las partes de la princesa del Universo está envenenada pero no puede oler la fragancia de la niñez."–en preocupantes vaivenes, emprendió Reima– "no hemos venido a cambiar el futuro, si no a salvar el presente" –interpretaba su pequeña fuga embebida de penas– "Añadiré que mi poder proviene de la inteligencia... Por esa causa puedo pasar desapercibido"

– "Has llegado en el tiempo preciso Hávarður" –Dimando refulgía de entre los ramajéales– "¿Reima? No debería ser yo…"

– "Si te lo digo arruinaré lo que vendrá" –sonrió el hombre de mirar miel a Dimando, el cual no quiso descifrar el mensaje–

– "Sigo sin entender, ¿qué hago yo aquí?" –la felina negra con luna dorada prendida a su frente, entonaba tosca al trío–

– "Tú serás la guía de la señorita Hotaru, ¡Verás!, eres pequeña, podrás dirigirla en el camino y sabrás usar el aparato que diseño el padre de Reima" " –respondía la pregunta, el poseedor de ojos color azul diamante–

– "¡Ya!, ¡comencemos!" –irritado Reima, quería actuar lo más pronto posible–

– "¡Qué impaciente muchacho!" –Dimando sonreía al mirar en el chico escasos rastros del carácter de sus progenitores– "El equipo se dividirá en dos. Saturn, Reima y Luna irán a la guarda secreta, donde nuevamente se fraccionarán. Reima ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer. Hávarður y yo nos daremos la tarea de formular distracciones e ir por Yuyake y la Neo Reina"–

Cada uno se separo para iniciar la misión, advirtiéndoles que se encontrarían con un panorama desagradable, los amigos serían enemigos o viceversa. Entonces cada cosa, cada palabra que dijeran tendría que ser tratada con análisis profundo.

*Luna, Reima y Hotaru*

Llegaban a una fortaleza lejana al palacio de cristal. Entrando entre los laberintos ocultos por los cuales el chico de ojos chapopote las conducía.

– "¿Cómo sabes que tomamos el camino correcto?, Reima-sama" –el polvo le provocaba un picor a la chica en su profundidades violáceas, viéndose expuesta a tomarle la mano al príncipe de la sabiduría–

– "Pues yo lo diseñe por petición de Dimando, desde que Usagi-chan se fue. Estamos por salir del túnel" –siguió por el camino esquivando las trampas, pidiéndole a luna que estuviera atenta– "¡Luna!, hágame el favor de guardar esto, las coordenadas están puestas, la dejaran en las puertas de una casa humilde, sin que las vean y luego regresaran" –dio las instrucciones de las funciones del aparato–

– "¡De acuerdo!" –La gatita negra escondía el artefacto como comúnmente lo hacía con los objetos mágicos que había dado a las Sailors Scaout–

–Reima golpeó un cuadro de la pared al punto de la salida y sacó del una túnica negra– "¡Póntela Hotaru-chan!, es especial. Fue difícil para mí tomarte las medidas al platicar contigo, no soy bueno para eso"– sus ratos de encuentros pequeños tenían ya un motivo, el poder construirle algo especial para protegerla–

– "¡Ah! Era por eso Reima-sama" –Hutaru agachó la cabeza disimulando el observar el ropaje, poniéndoselo después–

– "Es que realmente me gustaría seguir charlando contigo, por eso lo creé" –le sonrió para continuar–

Ingresaron a una cámara donde se miraban a lo lejos dos personas, una más pequeña que la otra, se escondieron en unos pilares mientras vigilaban a estos y escuchaban el diálogo.

– "¡Tienes que matarla Lexus!" –decía la mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos agua marina, sosteniendo una daga de hoja blanca–

– "Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento… Selene" –el pelirrojo tomó la daga y la metió entre sus ropas, expresando en su mirada cálida el amargo fulgor a muerte– "¿Habría otra forma?"

– "Te encariñaste mucho con la chica… ¡te lo advertí!, más vale lo hagas a tiempo… si no estaremos perdidos. Por lo pronto yo me encargare de la traidora de Demeter"

– "No soy él único, dicen que la sangre llama, por eso me has ordenado hacerlo yo" –El príncipe de príncipes le provoco un temblor en Selene, quién emprendía su retirada, topándose con una pequeña niña sonriente que simulaba entre ocho o nueve años–

– "¡Selene-sama!, ¿ha venido a jugar a las muñecas conmigo?"–la chiquilla de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules ocaso, la abrazaba con dulzura–

– "Hoy no, Seren, hoy no…"–y poniendo su singular sonrisa irónica Selene salió de la habitación, pero en su cara se dibujaba una preocupante advertencia, como radar que detectaba improvistos–

– "¡Lexus! Mira lo que la Neo Reina me ha regalado– corrió presurosa extendiéndole sus manitas y enseñándole una estrella tornasol–

– "¡Es muy hermosa Seren!, Ven aquí, juguemos a la bella durmiente"–Lexus cogió a la niña de la cintura y la recostó en un sillón grande– "Cierra tus ojitos"

– "Pero esta vez… ¿me darás el beso?" –la niña se ruborizó, dejando caer sus parpados lentamente–

– "Eres muy niña para pensar en eso, Seren" –sus fuegos oculares, se amargaban–

– "¡Vamos Lexus!, ya lo sabes… no tengo está edad" –refunfuñaba Seren cruzando sus brazos–

– "Te lo daré…" –metió sus manos en sus ropajes, tocando el filo de la daga, el peso en sus hombros procedía atroz, mientras declinaba su cara al perfil de ella y unas lagrimas estrujantes pedían a gritos escapar de sus rubíes– "Y tendrás sueños hermosos para siempre" –besó a la pequeña castaña tiernamente, al instante que alzaba la daga–

*Hávarður y Dimando*

Al mismo tiempo:

A unos cuartos de las puertas del tiempo, un príncipe esperaba a dos de su mismo título, en conjunto a Sailor Jupiter. Divisó desde sus hermosos ocasos al grupo que acelerado llegaba a él, uno encapuchado con una manta blanca.

– "Su alteza Yuyake, espero esté listo" –Dimando comprendía al chico algo tenso–

– "Yuyake-sama, Se alojara conmigo en el pasado, y continuara el juego que habíamos planteado desde el principio. A su hermana se la topara más adelante"–Júpiter lo examinaba para saber si faltaba algún detalle– ¿lleva el dinero?

– "¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡todo!" –confirmaba el neo príncipe del sol– "En la mañana me despedí de Papá y le lleve flores a su tumba… le prometí que lograría hacerlos felices a ellos"

– el rostro de los otros se ensombreció. "¡Animo! ¡Confiamos en tí!" –lo animo la castaña de ojos verdes–

– "Una última cosa su Majestad Yuyake, No debe revelar nada del pasado, tendrá los permisos que Dimando le ha dado… ¡Ahora váyase! Qué no podré mantener abiertas las puertas del espacio por mucho tiempo" –Hávarður, que era cubierto por blancos vestidos, retumbó su reloj al confirmar que el chico de ocasos ya no estaba en el sitio– "Dimando, ¡es hora de que también te vayas tú!"

– "¿Qué te vayas…? ¿Entonces eres el Dimando de estos tiempos?, ¿El otro está salvando a los niños?" –Preguntó Makoto, encorvando un poco su figura–

– "No, he traído a Reima. El otro Dimando se quedó a hacer cosas pendientes. Dimando" –Llamó al príncipe de Dormód que estaba ahí– "Te enviare un poco más atrás que a Yuya-Sama, debes reunirnos y proclamar que vallamos por Antar…"

– "¡De acuerdo!" –contestó el de ojos diamante, sintiendo que el locomotor de los tiempos le ponía un papelito en una de sus bolsas, él que sacó prontamente– "¿Qué es esto?" –lo leyó– "Esto es trampa" –giró sus ojos a la sailor del trueno–

– "_Prefiero que sea en el momento preciso, es un acuerdo…_ Eso es parte de su propio mensaje, que tengas un buen viaje Dimando" –cerró los portales enfrascando al príncipe fuera de esos tiempos. Posteriormente sintió unos taconazos y al girar su vista para saber a quién correspondían no había duda. La cabellera negra con destellos verduscos, los labios rojos y sus ojos terracota declaraban a Sailor Plutón–

– "¿Matando él tiempo?, Príncipe Hávarður… y observo que también estás con una traidora… veamos si pueden contra la guardiana del tiempo…" –Setsuna comenzó a atacar–

*Luna, Reima y Hotaru*

De vuelta a la cámara, de tras de las columnas donde se escondían;

– "No se muevan hasta que yo les diga. ¡Por favor!…" –pero una voz acalló las pretensiones del peli azul claro, quién miraba alterarse a la gata y la guerrera de la destrucción–

Delante de el escondite del trío;

– "¡Lexus! ¡Suelta esa daga…!" –la mujer poseía una túnica roja que cubría su rostro. Iba acompañada por dos Sailors Scout; Uranus y Demeter– "No puedo creerlo… ¡luego de la promesa! Te he visto coludirte con Selene…"

– "¡¿Tú?!" –soltó la daga dejándola caer al suelo, mientras la niña contemplaba las pretensiones del pelirrojo y le dirigía odio desde sus ocasos–

– "Uranus, ve por Seren"–Ordenó la mujer encapuchada en carmín, con palabras firmes y así lo hizo la sailor–

– "Hoy, un día tan pacifico y hermoso… cuando el fulgor del imperio de plata titila en los corazones de las personas. Serenity y Endymion reinan la paz, sobre sus aborrecimientos y quebrantos del corazón… Perfecto para iniciar la rebelión… ¡Vaya!, Me hacen el trabajo sencillo, Sailor Mars ve por Demeter. ¡Neptune mata a Seren!" –La voz que brotaba era la de Selene, carcajeando esquizofrénica–

– "Nos volvemos a encontrar… Haruka Tenou" –la sailor de los mares le dirigió una mezclada mueca de sonrisa y rencor–

– "Pensé que lo entenderías…"–suspiró profundamente al cargar a la niña castaña, iniciando la batalla–

–Del otro lado Demeter intentaba defenderse– "Recordé que decías que era una mala maestra"

– "Yo recordé que me llamabas inútil" –Mars lanzaba en venganzas el fuego pitcher y ardiente–

En un golpe de Neptune que le propagó a Uranus, la chiquilla cayó de sus brazos cercana a Lexus, Selene conservó su calma, para mascullarle algunas palabras a al pelirrojo, al momento que la encapuchada de carmín andaba por Seren.

– "¡Es la hora!, Encájale eso directo al corazón… ¡Señor del Éter!" –el mandato se sintonizaba frío y sin sentimientos–

– "¡No!, ¡No lo hagas Lexus!, Serías capaz de matar a la hija de tú mejor amigo… Antar, recuerda, él dio su vida por protegerla y tú se lo prometiste, que la cuidarías"–Ya muy cercana a él. La dama de rojo escudriñaba en la mirada confusa del príncipe de Lexus, al momento que cada Sailor que se hallaba ahí debatía enérgicamente–

– "También recuerda… que Antar me obligó a casarme con él y nos separó con por esta niña" –argumentaba para introducirse en el corazón de Lexus–

– "¡Eso es mentira!" –contestaba la colindante de rojo al confuso hombre que sostenía a Seres–

– "¿Cómo podría mentirte mi amor?" –Selene, contraatacaba–

– "¡Lexus!, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?, ¿Porqué todos me odian?" –la que rebosaba de confusiones en sus luceros azules ocasos. La dulce Seren. Sentía culpas de todo lo que hacía–

– "¡CALLATE!, eres de lo peor…y pensar que Antar le puso tu nombre pasado a Seren… para hacerte feliz. No pienso matarla… ¡Por que la amo!, ¡Llévatela!" –puso a la chica en brazos de la misteriosa dama de rojo–

– "Lexus, ¡estas pensando en combatir contra Selene… eso te…!"–Asustada tomaba a la pequeña niña–

– "Me convertirá en el señor de los Éteres, que irónica… He luchado que no dejaré que pase… ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!" –la empujó con hostilidad sacándola del rango visual de Selene–

– "¡Neptune ve tras ellas!" –mandó la de ojos aguamarina y dirigente del par–

– "¡Si mi Reina del Sol!" –dejó a un lado a Uranus, pero esta se puso en su camino situando su cimitarra a la altura de la garganta de la peli mar–

– "¿A dónde tan rápido? Michiru Kaioh… esta batalla es a muerte" –sus olivos entramaron la furia, no permitiría la persecución–

– Mars gritaba en contentos, en sus manos tenía a Demeter, capturada– "Mire, ¡Legitima princesa de la Luna!" –refiriéndose a Selene– "Lo que tengo en mis manos"

– "¡Perfecto!, Si piensas convertirte en el Señor de los Éteres, necesitaras el poder para derrotarme, anda… bebe la sangre de la Sailor… ¡Lexus!" –

– "¡Sailor Uranus!, ¡Perdoname!"–Demeter cerró los ojos– "¡Hágalo!, ¡Su majestad!, Por Antar, Por nuestra Princesa de la Luna, para salvar a la pequeña Seren"

Tras salir de entre los pilares, La dama de rojo se topó con dos niños. A los que reconoció prontamente.

– "¿Reima?, ¿No estabas muerto tú? ¿Luna Y... Hotaru?" –los analizaba bajo las sombras de la tela que cubrían su cara–

– "Mi misión ha concluido aquí, tengo que salvar a los niños…"–El chicuelo de ojos negros profundizó variados suspiros– "¡Venimos del pasado! Sailor Saturn y Luna la llevaran un lugar seguro. Esto fue según sus planes… ¡Su majestad!"

– "¿Có-cómo?"–Hotaru no interpretaba lo que decía el príncipe de Reiner, sin embargo Luna, al guardar el artefacto, podía dilucidar el recorrido–

– "Nos veremos en el árbol de la esperanza, ¡Linda Hotaru!" –se despidió abriendo los huecos de las paredes al golpetearlas tres veces, el entrando en una y las féminas en el otro–

Las damas pasaban entre la oscuridad, Luna ilumino el camino para ellas.

– "No comprendo, ¿Qué es todo esto?" –la guerrera de la destrucción, padecía de pánico–

– "La búsqueda de la Salvación, guerrera de la Luna" –llevaba en brazos a Seren, quién consternada despejaba unas agrias lágrimas de los ojos–

– "¿qué hice? ¿Todos me odian?" –la niña de ojos ocasos se desmoralizaba– "hasta mi mamá me odia"

– "JA, JA, JA" –una carcajada marcada en demencias brotó tras las tres, sin dudarlo era ella, la que llevaba algo que parecía una esfera peluda roja– "No se me escaparán… Sailor Zarya, que no quede rastros de ellas, pero primero la mocosa"

– "Sí, Sailor Luxmors" –contestó la guerrera del sol central–

– "Selene, cómo puedes ser tan brutal con tu propio linaje… Ella es mi… Ella es tu… ¡NO!, Por el honor de Antar, su padre… No mereces el titulo de madre. Hice bien en ocultar al hermano mellizo de Seren de tus garras" –Enfurecida la mujer de carmines telas que cubrían su identidad, colocó a la chica tras su cuerpo, buscando entre sus bolsillos su broche transformador–

Hotaru se transformo al momento de ese breve debate. Anteponiéndose entre las Sailors y las chicas del futuro. Iniciando un poco sutil encuentro. Entre magias y poderes Hotaru no libraba el combate, para ambas sailors era pieza de jugueteo

– "¿Dónde está Lexus?" –entre la lucha ella no se olvidaba de eso y con un poco de temor asomando su cabeza entre las piernas de la de túnica roja demandó contestación–

– "Hablas de el inútil, ese… lo mate con mis propias manos. No quiso del festín que le ofrecía con Demeter. Lloró al morir pidiendo clemencia por tí… hasta que le corté la cabeza"–Cruda y sin consideración, Sailor Luxmors le relató. Ratificando lanzo hasta los pies de la chiquilla la bola roja… La cabeza de Lexus– "Lo mismo te pasará a ti, después de todo, soy la luz de la muerte"

– "¡No lo permitiré!" –Hotaru pretendía seguirle el paso a Zarya, levantándose una y otra vez, la túnica del Príncipe Reima repelía algunos de los ataques rudos–

La niña gritó horrorizada, sus ojos colmaron de lágrimas. El mundo se le caía encima. El único amigo, protector, que tenía a su lado, del que estaba perdidamente enamorada… había intentado matarla y dar su vida para evitar su muerte. Luego, la otra, Selene, la encantadora Reina de los Soles, su mejor amiga, su compañera de aventuras por esa fortaleza que había sido su techo desde su nacimiento de donde no podía salir… Selena la que pensaba posiblemente su madre, por el trato que recibía de ella. En eso momentos le entregaba un pedazo de su frialdad y le declaraba la guerra.

Sin resistirlo ni un solo segundo, la melancolía se apoderó de Seren y entre magnánimos destellos que emergían de su frente, se formuló una esfera que aspiraba a crear a los cinco picos de una estrella. Su luz tornasol bañó por completo el túnel, poniendo fuera de combate a Luxmors y Zarya… hiriéndolas sin prejuicios. Luego Seren se desplomó al piso en un desmayo que dormía a su poder y a ella misma.

Las miradas de Saturn, Luna y la mujer misteriosa a la que se le distinguía suavemente unos ojos azules no daban cabida a la luz estelar de la niña. La dama de grana, sacudió su cabeza, cargó a la Seren y le gritó a las otras dos para que reaccionaran rápidamente y continuaran su paso antes que ambas Sailors se levantaran.

Llegaron a un cuarto. La dama roja, acarició la cara de Seren.

– "¡Pobre chiquilla!, su madre es tan estúpida, como pudo dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos y convertirse en la predecesora de su desgracia…" –la capucha se declinó un poco y mostró unos celestes convertidos en liquido turbio–

– "¡Princesa Serena!" –admiraron el hermoso y adulto rostro de la mujer, efectivamente la antigua Usagi Tsukino–

– "Sáquenla de este lugar, Luna, borra su memoria, cambia su apariencia… Por el sacrificio de mi amado Antar… que nadie la reconozca. Su hermano, desde que nació, fue al único que pude salvar, cambiando su apariencia. Él y los Sires la encontrara después… para amparar el futuro" –consternada y un poco enloquecida, la princesa de la Luna, sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse y le entregó a Seren a Saturn, la que sentí surgir unas fuerzas impresionantes del vestuario negro– "¡Deben protegerla…!" –ordenó la mujer de esbelta figura, recubierta de ropajes rojizos, mirando a una niña en infundadas somnolencias–

– "¡Con mi vida!" –Resonó en susurros Saturn, que llevaba en brazos a una pequeña y cubier–

– "¿y el niño? ¿su hermano?" –una figurita felina retenía las agudezas de la mujer que con tristeza marchitaban en esa partida voraz–

– "Él no corre peligro… y lo he enviando al pasado." –ahogó su lagrimas en aspiraciones profundas y acarició el cabello sereno de la nueva fugitiva adormilada– "Ya saben lo que deben hacer con ella…" –el pecado emergía de sus pulmones, que fungían en débiles palabras– "Antar, yo te prometí resguardarla de cualquier adversidad en tú lecho de muerte… Después de todo es hija de una princesa de la luna… en lo más extraño que parezca, comparte nuestra sangre. Por mi culpa… Seren sufre…"

*Reima*

En parte de lo anterior.

Una gran nave, aparcada en las lejanías, un grupo esperaban a un príncipe. Pero únicamente alcanzaban a ver a un pequeño que era impulsado por una especie de propulsores desde sus pies. El chico llegó lo más pronto que pudo y saludo a la pequeña tropa conformada por Sailor Venus, Yaten-san, una parvada de varios niños, en sus cuentas rápidas eran más de diez, estos cargaban a otros que estaban en camillas, ayudados por un hombre que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

– "¿Reima?, pe-pero… qué no se suponía que él que vendría del pasado sería Dimando-Sama" –comentaba la Sailor del amor, poniendo sus caras típicas de desentendimiento–

– "¡¡Ah!! Cambio de planes, es largo todo eso…" –ofuscado contestó el chico de capulines por ojos–

– "¡OK!, ¡es magnífico que hayas venido tú!, Así podrás conducir la nave, mi esposa y yo aún tenemos mucho por hacer aquí" –Yaten, algo mas viejo, sostenía la mano de su amada. Minako Aino–

Aquellas caras sonrientes se opacaron al sentir una irradiación de energía que congelaba y paralizaba del miedo a todos, resurgía de la fortaleza creada hacía muchos siglos por el inteligente Reima. Un adulto salió del barco espacial para tranquilizar a los pequeños y subirlos con cuidado. Aquel sujeto estremeció el cuerpo del príncipe de Reiner, abriendo de par en par sus oscuros luceros.

– "¿Papá? ¿Qué hace aquí?" –exclamó el niño de estilizado cabello azul claro–

– "¿Reimia? ¿Hijo?" –embebido de la sorpresa, reconoció al chico. El hombre buscó alguna forma de esconderse, bajo sus lentes intelectuales– "¡AH!, ¡Ese Dimando…! tenía que cambiarte su lugar…"

– "¿Papá? ¿Hijo?" –sobre las sorpresas, Yaten y Sailor Venus elevaron sus palabras, mareados de eso… un pequeñín de unos diez años salió del vehículo galáctico–

– el muchacho llevaba una sudadera con capucha, y unos gogles que tapaban sus ojos y su cabellera– "¡Hey!, cuando arrancaré este bebé"– los observó en medió de los abatimientos–

– "Oh Doxy, danos un segundo" –Le dijo el hombre de anteojos, supuesto padre de Reima, al chico de gogles–

– "¡Vale!" –Nuevamente ingresó en el vehículo aquel niño de sudadera con gorrito de color verde–

Intentando aclarar sus gargantas, los tres adultos, iniciarían su explicación. Justo en ese instante una Sailor apareció.

– "¡Traidores! ¡Todos serán eliminados!" –el uniforme y su cabello azul oscuro, destacaban a quien pertenecía. Mercury. La que fijó sus luceros índigos en Reima– "¡Ah!, Se supone que te había aniquilado… supongo vienes del pasado Reima. No importa, La reina del Sol, ha dado órdenes de desaparecer a los infractores." –En cuanto se disponía a lanzar una rapsodia acuática, el padre de Reima se colocó enfrente del chico–

– "Sobre mi cadáver… Mercury" –la miró decisivo tras sus lentes dónde se podía distinguir unos ojos castaños–

– "¡¿Papá?!, déjala, ya le enseñare a esa maligna, con quién se mete" –Engarrotó sus puñitos haciendo pose de héroe–

– "¡Vaya!, ¡Qué pronto te olvidaste de mi! Taiki Kou" –emitió un quejido, pero incremento sus ganas de matar al pequeño genio, la rivalidad era muy fuerte, después de que la avergonzó delante de sus compañeros de clase, siempre dejándola en segundo lugar y mostrándose de lo mas despreocupado. Por más que se esforzaba no conseguía derrotarlo. Pero en el campo de batalla era tan débil, que importaba lapidarlo una segunda vez y con razones extras–

– "¡Papá…! ¿que no te llamas Raiyi? ¡OHH! ¡SANTA VACA!, Soy hijo de Taiki Kou…" –comenzó a razonar las cosas– "¡Por Suracak! ¡Soy del futuro!" – el príncipe de la sabiduría caminaba alterado de un lado a otro, retozando la idea– ¿Qué no andabas con Amy-chan? Me agradaba tanto… ¡Ahhh!, se volvió mala, hasta dice que me mato… ya lo entiendo… por eso la dejaste. ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es mi mamá?" –Seguía analizando la situación, despreocupadamente. Eso molesto en lo perpetuo a Mercury, sobrepasando la protección de Taiki y tumbando al suelo al pequeño– ¡Auch! Al menos permíteme defenderme… ¿no?

– ¡Cállate!, ¿no puedes ser serio?, ¡Fraude! –Sailor Mercury desvanecía de su tranquilidad, Yaten y Venus terminaban de meter a los niños a la nave. Taiki zarandeaba su testa reponiéndose.– "No esperaba más de ti. Maker… me abandonaste por una princesita de Reiner, luego de que me alejaste de ellos… ni siquiera pude conocerlos" –tomó a Reima, amenazándolo en la cabeza–

– "¡Vamos Amy! ¡Suelta a Reima! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!" –sudaba de nervios, pero no permitiría que lo acusara falsamente sobre sus chifladuras enloquecidas, creía conocerla, sabía que se calmaría… pero dudaba en decirle el misterio que envolvía al niño–

– "Con él me cobraré todo el daño que me hiciste…" –apuntó, fijó el objetivo y sonrió, eso no era señal de detenerse–

– "¡AMY!, ¡REIMA ES TÚ HIJO!" –Gritó a la peli azul, mostrando su desesperación–

– "¿QUÉ?" –Extendió sus vitrales añil, sus manos temblaron sin detenerse– "Me estás diciendo mentiras, en medida de protegerlo"

– "No Amy… yo no juego con cosas tan serias… has las pruebas que consideres, para que sepas la verdad" –Taiki marco unos pasos a la guerrera de la sabiduría, con expresiones serias, arrancándole de los brazos al niño de cabellos azul claros– "Cambiaste mucho, al aliarte con Selene, entonces… creí que lo mejor era sacar a los trillizos de tus manos, cuando te enteraras que habías matado a… tu propio hijo, sabía la actitud que tomarías. Dimando me aconsejó que lo llevara fuera de tus alcances, llevándole fuera del tiempo en el que estábamos"

– "¡OH!, Mamá es Amy… ¡Súper genial!" –sonrió, iluminándose aquellos luceros añil ennegrecidos, del príncipe de la sabiduría–

– "¿Te emociona?" –Mercury no retractaría sus pasos, el veneno que Selene inyectó se sujetaba fuertemente en ella– "¿Cómo puedes verte contento? No importa, de igual manera te mataré… Nada puede derrumbar los planes de la verdadera Princesa de la Luna"

– "¡Bah!, ¡claro que me emociono!, Yo no te había conocido. Si te complace quitarme la vida hazlo… pues me imaginaba que eras mas lista" –sin despejar sus dientes expandidos de la felicidad, el hijo de Taiki, no pararía sus ideas– "Aún me preguntó el paradero de la linda, tierna, justa, serena e inteligente Amy-chan que había conocido. Aunque me sirve de consuelo saber la otra parte proveniente de mi inteligencia" –propinó un golpe duro, sin violencia, extendiendo sus brazos en espera de la muerte. No mostraba temor, rencor, ni desesperación. Su audacia emanaba en la valentía–

– "¡AHRG!" –gritó el niño anterior, de gafas plásticas, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera– "Demasiado drama y poca acción… conduciré la nave del tiempo y me llevó a mis amigos…"

– "¿Doxy?" –Minako lo ojeó– "No cabe duda que eres igual que tus padres…"

– "Cuídate mucho y por favor cuida de nuestro hijo. Vigila que los demás se porten bien" –indicó Yaten a Doxy, metiéndolo a la Nave–

– "¡No problem! ¡Madame!, ¡Monsieur!, ¡Nos vemos, profesor Kou!" –entró al armatoste y lo puso en marcha con precipitación–

– "¡Oye! Sailor Mercury… ¿Seguirás con tus tretas o nos ayudarás?" –Yaten le gritaba a la guerrera, con su aire engreído–

*Hotaru y Luna*

La lluvia se precipitaba tajante entre los cielos, cerrados por los ennegrecidos montículos de nubes recubriendo al astro rey y empapando los maderos de una humilde casona. En las afueras, los minutos eran importantes para el dúo, una vestida de túnica negra, escapando de un infierno deprimente.

Hotaru cargaba a la niña, de menor edad que ella, resguardándola de cualquier gota del turbión que masacrara ese infantil hermoso rostro.

– "¡Por Ahí!"–cuchichicheó la fémina que cargaba a la mujercita, dejando chorrear de su cabeza unas gotas de sangre, emanadas al suelo–

– "¡Estás herida…!"–observó el afelpado cuerpo agudizando cada mancha en el piso que acrecentaba– "¡Las malditas Sailors!"

– "No importa… gata…" –Tocó a la puerta para dejar a la pequeña sobre un escalón, escapando posteriormente a unos arbustos junto a su compañera–

– "¡¿Hiciste lo que nos pidió?!" –con enjundia y a espera de que alguien abriera el portón, preguntó a la felina–

– "¡Lo hice!... Aunque… me parece injusto" –la agonía se apoderaba del cuerpo gatuno–

– "Todo queda en sus manos, sólo espero que ellos la encuentren…" –calmó el aliento para informarle a Hotaru– "Es el momento de regresar al presente del futuro…"

Entre la oscuridad continuaron su destino, pero a su llegada la muerte y la pestilencia a sangre podrida delataba la ausencia. Sailors de la vía láctea masacradas en poca piedad, Majestades buscando la manera de retener al enemigo y las lágrimas de varios ciudadanos sucumbidas en amargura.

Frente a Luna y a Hotaru se encontraban Sailor Luxmors, Zarya y Plutón en el pleno de la batalla con Hávarður, Serena, Uranus, Venus, Yaten, Taiki y Mercury que rodeaban a Demeter para resguardarla. Michiru, Mars, Júpiter y Endymion habían caído.

– "¡POR LOS CIELOS!" –prorrumpió Hotaru, algo lejana de la escena, rompiendo su aura sombreada–

– "¡Hutaru!, ¡Luna!" –una extraña sostuvo del brazo a la chiquilla para jalarlas juntas escondiéndolas tras unos arbustos y encontrándose con Reima– "Guarden silencio…" –por fin mostraba su figura, el contraste rotundo de la niñez a la madurez. Sailor Saturn– "Tienen que regresar, los cuatro… Iré por Hávarður-Sama. No se muevan de aquí…" –Saltó de los arbustos corriendo hasta el hombre de pose caballeresca– "¡Su Majestad es hora de irse!"

– "¿Sailor Saturn?, ¿Irme?, Aún tengo que atender lo de Demeter" –Mencionaba apenas a la guerrera de la Dualidad, Metamorfosis y Evolución, cuando sus ojos miel se arrastraron al escucharla–

– "¡Selene!, Has ido demasiado lejos… Buscando tu venganza y tratando de completarte como la Princesa del Universo… Olvídate de eso, pues yo no seré parte de tus planes… ¡Iré… a derrumbarte! **¡¡METAMORPHOSIS, DUALITY AND EVOLUTION!!**" –invocó su poder máximo, emblanqueciendo sus cabellos, haciendo uso de la metamorfosis para convertirse en una niña. Una esfera clara exhumada de sus adentros, la dualidad, separando su alma de su cuerpo– "_"Proteger… Serena… futuro… princesa… universo" _–la voz de Deméter emergía pantanosa y pausada– "La evolución la envolvió llevándola lejos del lugar… sólo ella guardaría lo que había hecho… pero no lo recordaría–

– "¡Satun!, Apúrense, no podre retener a Selene por mucho tiempo" –dijo la princesa Serena, auxiliada por Sailor Mercury–

– "Hávarður, Cuida… a Reima… por mí"–palabras que brotaban de la misma Amy–

Aprovechando la distracción que les ofrecían. Saturn arrastró como pudo al Príncipe locomotor de los tiempos, hasta los arbustos.

– "Reima-Sama, ¡active el invento de su padre!"–El futuro de Hotaru hablaba, interpretando el conocimiento del Profesor Kou–

– "¿Se van?, sí aún no se acaba la diversión" –Zarya apareció al percatarse de las acciones de la Sailor de la Destrucción–

– Saturn se comporto como un muro interceptor aprontándose contra la guerrera del sol– "¡Pronto!, ¡Pronto!, ¡Váyanse!" –ordenó–

– "Es que la diversión es de nosotras" –con una sonrisa desdeñada de su rostro lastimado. Haruka se aprontó a socorrerla–

Mientras accionaban el aparato del profesor Taiki Kou, de la distancia se podían escuchar los gritos furiosos de Selene dirigiéndose a Plutón.

– "¡Sailor Plut!, Mándame al pasado… dónde pueda encontrarme nuevamente a todos y destruirlos"–

– "¡Sí, su majestad!" –Movió la llave del tiempo, volcándola a Selene–

– "Seren… usare tú nombre para perpetuar mi venganza y camuflarme por una temporada" –Carcajeó en frenesí la parte maligna de la princesa del universo–

Hotaru, Luna, Reima y Hávarður… volvieron de dónde habían venido. Cada uno con un dolor en sus pechos. Cada uno con la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña Seren y que ella protegiera del caos al Universo. Sin embargo sus miradas contemplaron profusas confesiones. Y ellos iniciarían entre las sombras la contención de la maldad entre las sombras.

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 16 LA ESTRELLA, UN BEBE Y EL SECUESTRO DEL SOL**

30 meses después de la partida de Usagi:

En la academia Dévotion dans Étoiles se entablaban diálogos de un campo de batalla, numerosas aventuras habían pasado y el show de la temporada graduación iniciaba.

Los músicos, de una parte de estudiantes del colegio, pormenorizaban en las partituras de sus canciones. Los actores permanecían preocupados, pensando en los cortometrajes que expondrían. Los pintores se encargarían de enjoyar la noche con sus artes que se tendían en las afueras de la presentación y los diseñadores gráficos temblaban si la propaganda y los esquemas había sido seleccionada correctamente para la publicidad. Los modistas de imagen preparaban el majestuoso cilindro de ideas creativas segregadas en las texturas y telas.

De entre el público una familia recorría las filas de asientos situando el lugar donde reposarían al presenciar el espectáculo. El hijo observaba a su alrededor, no creía que su hermana tuviera el potencial para pertenecer a tan lujosa academia.

– "Mira, Mamá… ¿esos serán nuestros asientos? Es un área VIP…"–la cabeza y padre, se anonadaba, sobre todo a razón de que en aquel apartado decía; '_Alumnos destacados de la carrera de Diseñadores de moda e Imagen'_–

– "No lo puedo creer, debe ser un error" –sostuvo la mujer, un ama de casa dulce–

– "Sí eso debe pasar…" –el muchachito apoyaba la masiva de su madre.–

– En ese instante un hombre trajeado llego a ellos y en caravanas de saludos se dirigió a ellos con respeto– "¿Familia Tsukino?"

– "Sí" –afirmó Kenji–

– "Por aquí" –los condujo al área reservada, llevándolos a una mesa decorada elegantemente, con unos bocadillos y flores sobre ella, que además posaba quieta bajo el cartel mencionado en lo anterior–

Detrás del telón se hallaba una rubia, que posaba con un peinado estilizado y renovador a su imagen, parecía una loca corriendo de un lado a otro acomodando el guardarropa que exhibiría. Su extenuación abría claramente ante sus modelos estrellas.

– "¡Usagi!, una chaquira se desprendió de la falda" –una autoritaria voz llamaba a la chica que no usaba Odongos esa noche especial–

– "¡Oh! ¡Por los cielos!, ¿Dónde? ¡Dime de qué parte! Soliel" –al trote de apresurados pasos busco en toda la prenda que portaba la cobriza–

– mostró una dulce sonrisa que despejaba aquella frialdad que siempre cubrían sus ojos verde esmeralda– "Es una chaquira… ni se nota. Ya no hagas más cosas que lo echaras a perder. ¡Todo es perfecto!"

– "¡RAYOS!, ¡Mon chérie! No encuentro la corbata…" –gritaba alterado un pelirrojo con motas rubias, entre el tumulto de nervios y voces que engranaban el ambiente–

– Buscó por todos lados hundiendo sus celestes entre la ropa que ya había acomodado, pero no había nada. Entonces se dirigió a Lune y lo observo detenidamente para soltar una carcajada– "La llevas puesta… Lune"

– "¡Lune! ¿No puedes dejar de ser torpe? Está ocasión es especial para Usagi…" –fingía molestias, la rubia cobriza, buscando un lugar donde reírse de eso sin ser vista; al espejo para acomodarse una supuesta chaveta–

– "Te hice sonreír, ¡Mon chérie!" –pellizcó la nariz de su amiga– "¡Gracias!"

– "¿Gra-gracias? No, te entiendo" –rascó su cabeza, mirándolo ante la falta de comprender–

– "Por mi hermana… ¡La has transformado!, que decir, se ha vuelto la mejor hermana… ¿Lo recuerdas?" –en su cabello pelirrojo destacaba un sombrero de copa–

– "Si tú lo dices… Lune" –a lo lejos sus luceros azules se clavaron en Soliel–

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "_¡USAGI! ¡ESTÚPIDA! Por poco matas a mi hermano, ¡está herido! __**por tú culpa**__… Podrías estropear su carrera." _ _– La chica de mirada esmeralda paraba en un cuadro alterado. Los tres se encontraban en una casona vieja abandonada, a faldas de una montaña, después de caer de un barranco. Lune había ido a socorrer a la rubia de coletas, cuando intentaba salvar unos rollos de tela para la temporada de finales de curso. Las enemigas y Soleil, que no solo envidiaban la energía, el esmero y el talento de ella, si no la cercanía con el chico más atractivo de la academia, le habían tendido una trampa a Usagi_ –

– "_¡Lo siento!" –lloraba la princesa al no tener cara de lo que estaba pasando– "Es mi amigo y yo lo puse en esta situación… ¡lo siento!"_

– "_¡Estoy bien!, Soleil, Mon chérie… __Lo importante es salir de aquí" –surcaba el enorme cuarto donde se resguardaban del aguacero y sentía un extraño mareo–_

– "_¿Qué pretendes? Usagi…¿Lo enamorarás para casarte con él y tener renombre?, Él es igual, un TORPE sin ambiciones… No me entendió que eres peligrosa" –arrancó con un discurso lleno de rencor. Pero un golpe sin fuerzas impactó en su mejilla–_

– "_Cómo te atreves a decir tal majadería… ¡NO ENTIENDES EL SIGNIFICADO DE AMIGOS! –Usagi se puso de pie, momentos luego de propinarle una bofetada, no permitiría escuchar ofensas nuevamente de la fría mujer– "¡Eres una enferma! Te haces la fuerte, todo el tiempo, te comportas como un tempano y nunca quieres ayudar. Tu altivez y el supuesto rango que poseen te hacen perder la cabeza. Estás sola, no tienes a ningún amigo… Por eso no comprendes la voluntad y el hermoso corazón de Lune. El es gentil con todos, dulce y divertido. Tu hermosura no complace para nada en tu carácter, Lune ha intentado por todos los medios en agradarte hasta te ha seguido en tu sueño, esmerándose por dar lo mejor de él… para ti y lo ofendes tratándolo peor que la basura. ¿Sabes qué es lo que él quiere? ¡No! Porque no has sido capaz de escucharlo… ¿Acaso te crees miss universo? No eres nada, sin Lune… siempre estarías sola" –la dejó a un lado, al darse cuenta que Lune no se veía del todo bien y caminó a socorrerlo– "¡Perdóname Lune!_

– "_No te preocupes… tanto Mon chérie, llama a alguien… que pueda…" –Calló de rodillas, teniendo su visión esmeralda borrosa–_

_Usagi marcó de su móvil, una y otra vez, pero la línea estaba muerta, los cerros hacían interferencia en la señal. Sin embargo miró algo que la dejó boquiabierta._

– "_¡Perdóname! Lune… es que tengo mucho odio hacía ti… A mí me abandonaron en un orfanato de niña… y te lo dieron todo, amor, comprensión, aprecio y respeto…" –los congelados verdes luceros, de la rubia cobriza, derritieron en mares de llanto– "Ahora soy yo la que me odio… ¡yo tuve la culpa!" –se arrojó al pecho de su hermano sollozando–_

– "_No seas tontita… Hermanita… Por eso te busqué por mar y tierra… yo… también me sentía culpable… aún así no me explico, la razón de haberte desterrado, si eres muy bonita y más inteligente que yo…" –carcajeó el pelirrojo con dolores, que surgían a raíz de algunos golpes al caer por el lodazal–_

– "_Quizá ser un fenómeno, que no comprendían…" –Soleil se quedó muda por un instante–_

– "_¿Pasa algo hermana?" –al sentirse recuperado, luego de estar un tiempo en el suelo, Lune se estremeció con las reacciones de su hermana–_

–"_¡No, nada!, tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia…" –sin embargo su rostro asustado ocultaba algo más que la simple tormenta, que intentaba recubrir en la humedad de aquel cobrizo cabello–_

_Quince minutos…_

– "_¡¡AHHH!! ¡Estoy aburrido!, Mon chérie pásame música… debes traer algo en tu cel– el pelirrojo era paciente, adempero tratándose del silenció tan aterrador que se situaba en esos instantes, no favorecía a su espera– _

– "_Sí, Heaven and Hell me envió su nuevo álbum y bueno… la verdad no las he escuchado." –La rubia de coletas buscaba en su móvil la lista de reproducción–_

– "_¡Ah!, no me gusta ese tipo de música, pero mejor que este silencio… A ver…" –haciendo uso del bluetooth se pasaron algunos temas– "Esta… se llama Lost Princess" –el sonido melancólico apegado al erotismo natural de la cantante, no parecía interesarle del todo a Lune, aunque ya la había puesto, optó por escucharla en lleno–_

– "**Lost… Princess… Ya lo había olvidado, parece que no la han encontrado aún…"**_–cavilaba Usagi viniéndole infinidad de recuerdos–_

_Soleil se presentaba atenta a cada estrofa de la pieza, en sus oídos se podía recrear un llamado, su pecho se oprimía y esa reacción la observó Usagi, sin embargo, la pelirroja cobriza hizo uso de su talante agrio, enclavando su mirada en los dos dio a conocer su disgusto. Lune cambió el tema, entre los datos había uno sin nombre, en su curiosidad no pensó ni dos veces en reproducirla. Era una canción de cuna, la voz de la cantante ni siquiera tocaba al tono sensual que Ceres siempre desnudaba, era suave, lento e hipnotizador. La melodía repetía como coro, junto a otras estrofas; __**"Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños. Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus ocasos risueños. Eres esperanza, eres alabanza, la estrella de un hermoso corazón"**__ Soliel se levantó lo más pronto que pudo, aquella canción la había escuchado en algún lugar… y pidió que la reprodujese variadas ocasiones._

– "_¡Hey!, Está es la quinta vez que la pongo… Hermanita, me voy a dormir"_

– "_Una vez más por favor Lune… eso me da nostalgia… me hace imaginar a una niña que mira desde una ventana un castillo de cristal" –en sus verdes vitrales se dibujaba una laguna mental, que pretendía resolver–_

_Usagi, quién se había vuelto más intuitiva, tomó aquellas palabras para registrarlas en su mente._

_--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*_

Esos pensamientos entraron en la cabeza de la luna, haciéndole interferencia brutal, a ella también le causaba nostalgias oírla. Desde ese día la muchacha pelirroja clara, comenzó a comportarse de diferente manera. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, entonces busco en su bolsa de mano su broche especial teniendo un latido en su corazón y lo metió a la bolsa oculta de su vestido.

– "¡USAGI! Nos toca entrar ¡ya!, ¿o te quedaras con esa cara de inútil siempre?" –le anunció Soleil–

– "¡OH! ¡Oh!... ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa!" –entrecerró sus ojos azul claro y buscó las manos de cada uno para enlazarlas en un ritual antes de salir– ¡Luchemos!

– "¡Éxito!, ¡Para todos!" –emprendió el risueño y amable pelirrojo, sacudiendo el terceto las manos–

–––*

El timbre de una mansión sonó, haciendo notar a la ayuda que habían pedido esta mañana en la agencia. Un hombre de cabello pardo y ojos azul verdes atendió la puerta, colocándose el reloj.

– "¡Buenas tardes! ¿Es la casa de la Familia Lebeau?" –Le sonrió en su cuestionamiento ilógico. Era una chica de aproximados diecinueve años, delgados cabellos negros, recogidos en cola de caballo que provocaba un cairel, topando a mitad de su cuello, y ojos del mismo tono oscuro.–

– "Sí así es. ¿Eres la niñera?" –preguntó el hombre que aún batallaba con su reloj de pulso–

– "¡Así es!, Mi nombre es Niimura Yoko" –Extrañada la jovencita veía al hombre calculándole unos veintidós años, muy joven para ser papá, aunque ya le conocía de revistas, dónde se mencionaba que tenía ascendencia francesa y que su madre era coreana–

– "Un gusto, ¡Linda!, Soy André Lebeau" –le concedió el pase a la casa– "Mi esposa está por bajar, te mostrare la casa" –pasaron unos minutos después de enseñarle parte de la planta baja y el cuarto, que nombró improvisado para el bebé, cosa que la niñera no lo figuro así–

De las escaleras bajo una esbelta mujer, de cabello mediano y rubio cenizo, llevaba puesto un pantalón color caqui con una blusa de gasa estampada en verde oliva que engalanaba sus hermosísimos ojos de similar color, cargando a un pequeñito de unos cinco meses de edad. La que se dirigió a la habitación arreglada para el pequeño.

– "¡Querida!, Esta es la niñera de Maddox, Yoko-chan" –compartió su mirada entre ambas–

– "Mucho gusto ¡preciosa!" –saludó la mujer, muy alta para su esposo– "Labeau Haruka. Este pequeñín es Maddox" –mostró al querubín de grandes luceros asalmonados y cabellera verdinegra, posando un conjunto verde militar de tirantes. Él balbuceaba 'tda, tda' y se mordisqueaba la mano por la comezón en sus encías– "¡Oh cariño!, ¿te sabe rica la mano?, te vas a lastimar Doxy" –'Doxy' como comúnmente llamaban a su hijo de cariño, Haruka y André. Tratando de quitarle la mano al cambiársela por la mordedera (_N/A:_ Mordedera; Cosa que se le da a los bebés cuando le están saliendo los dientes)–

– "Es un placer señora" –cortésmente Yoko le respondió, fascinada con el hermoso bebé. Y cómo no, si era hijo del famoso actor André Labeau y la ensalzada pianista y pilotó Haruka Tenou, un mundo que no entendía–

– "Iremos al estreno de la película de una amiga, ¡por favor!, cualquier cosa los números de emergencia están pegados en un tablerito de la cocina, al igual que los nuestros– rogándole el señor Labeau, sintió un codazo en sus costillas–

– "No seas tan exagerado… ¡Nene!" –Sonrió la señora Labeau, de las gracias que le producía su marido, él, tan despreocupado… pero con asuntos del Maddox se ponía severo– "Los alimentos de Doxy, están etiquetados, en el refrigerador y en la alacena que se haya del lado izquierdo, los pañales, ropita y utensilios en la habitación del bebé" –daba explicación al caminar junto a su señor a la puerta y le proporcionaba cariños tiernos al pequeñuelo. Luego se lo entregó–

– "Váyanse tranquilos. ¡Lo cuidare muy bien!" –no despejó su dulce sonrisa, no hasta que se cerró la puerta, escuchó el auto de la pareja tomar camino y mirar a la criatura– "Nunca he cuidado a un bebé… pero prometo hacerlo de la mejor manera. Así que para que me creas, te voy a decir mi nombre verdadero… Zerethé– la joven pensaba en el rotundo cambio de vida. De asesina a cuidadora de niños, en el año y cachito en el que había llegado a la Tierra. En verdad necesitaba el dinero. En ese planeta se necesitaba billete para pagar su estancia y los medicamentos, adjuntos del tratamiento que le daban, pues sus compañeros le habían planteado su situación, de aquella enfermedad que no comprendía, no obstante la tomaba con el mayor optimismo.– "Veamos la lista de indicaciones… ¿Dónde estaba?, ¡Oh sí en el tablero!, ¿me acompaña gentil caballero?

–"Tda, Tda" –masculló el nene de ojos rosáceos–

– "Tomare eso como un sí" –Caminó hasta el mural de notas, se estremeció al mirar las inscripcioncitas– "¡Ah! Siento como si algo se me hubiera olvidado… En fin, aquí dice que te toca tu comida en una hora…"

–––*

_**(N/A; en youtube busquen "Winter Sonata OST - From The Beginning Until Now (Instrumental)" les asguro qué les encantará para este pedacito)**_

El desfile se planteó con un rotundo éxito, Usagi Tsukino recibía felicitaciones de sus maestros al ella pasar a recoger sus reconocimientos de excelencia a lo largo de su carrera de más de dos años. Luchó por la beca y la mantuvo hasta el final. Sonreía para los comensales que la miraban. El anunciante hizo pasar a sus familiares, quiénes iban acompañados por un joven uniformado, de detrás del telón.

La princesa no lo podía creer al ver a Shigo, Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino salir tras el escenario, los que la colmaron de abrazos al sentirse satisfechos de ver realizada a su hija y hermana. Su Padre le sonrió y le pidió que cerrara los ojos fuertemente.

– "Te tengo un obsequio, sabía que te graduarías, pero no con honores" –Kenji resopló la última frase, pues era un comentario gracioso, que nunca pensó oírse decir para su distraída hija–

– "¿Sorpresa?" –le carcomían los nervios, ¿qué clase de cosa le prepararon? Sin distinguir entre la oscuridad de sus parpados la voz de Ikuko, en petición de que los abriera–

La luces estaban apagadas, dejando la pasarela destemplada, poco a poco, un rayo de luces amarillas, fue abriéndose, iluminando un cuerpo vestido con traje sastre color carmín. Desenvolviendo aquel misterio.

Su corazón latió más fuertemente, al tener a un hombre arrodillado frente a ella, con una cajita abierta, que resguardaba un anillo con una piedra en forma de medialuna encajada a una redonda, lo cual simulaba claramente un eclipse. La rubia tonó sus mejillas en carmesí intenso, al tener a un lado los invitados del evento y frente a ella unos zafiros resplandecientes, que temblaban con la misma emoción que ella. Los latidos se habían sincronizado. Y el pelinegro pronunció…

– "Usagi Tsukino… Yo, Seiya Kou, te pido que seas la compañera de mis aventuras, de mis penas, de mis alegrías y la cómplice de los eclipses de nuestros corazones. ¡Bombón! –Tembló su voz– ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de nuestros días a mi lado y convertirte en mi reina?

– "Se-Seiya…" –su garganta colapsaba inquieta, parecía que sus ilusiones cobraban vida y en un fuerte sonido, sumado a las desparramadas lágrimas de sus ojos, contestó– "Sí, Seiya…" –el tacto de las manos del príncipe del Sol, profundizaron en su felicidad, al ella sentir la sortija resbalarse perfectamente por su dedo anular. Se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo el calor, la suavidad, la ternura de un beso que se trasladaba de sus labios, emanando por los del príncipe del sol, que la colmaba de momentos maravillosos–

Y las enhorabuenas sonaron como fanfarreas sobre ellos, congraciando el momento secuaz de los maestros, padres y Seiya para la Princesa de la Luna.

– "Oh, hija mía… nos llenas de cambios en tú vida" –Kenji en costados intentos se había hecho la idea verla casada con Mamoru Chiba, pero aquella carita triste que notó en su partida a la academia, ahora surgía radiante de luz, provocada por el un Sol enigmático que los había visitado, unos días atrás para pedirla en matrimonio, contadas veces, mostrándole las cartas, escritas de puño y letra de Usagi donde le declaraba su amor y con ello hacerlos sus secuaces para tal actuación. –

– "Estoy feliz, ¡mi querida niña!, deseo nietos pronto" –Ikuko, provocó sonrojos en los astros príncipes, y una cara bañada de azul en su esposo–

– "¡Mamá! Son muy jóvenes" –decía el padre de Usagi al intentar frenar a su mujer–

– "Hermana… cómo es que una tonta, pudo enamorar de esa manera a una estrella" –sin duda Shingo manifestaba sus elogios sin perder su estilo–

Lune marcho en paso lento, temiendo que el ver a Seiya, un hombre que se le hacía parecido, lo sorprendiera y Soliel no quiso mirarlo. Pues una presión espantosa la cubría de lleno al haber visto por primera vez aquellos ocasos perdidos en noche, que le reflejaban la canción de cuna. Así que calmadita, sin levantar sospechas y hasta que él estuviera ocupado, fue a darle sus conmiseraciones… perdón, parabienes a su amiga.

Sin embargo… el dichoso momento se paralizo cuando entre los asistentes, un hoyo en el techo emergía. De la perforación salían un par de _flamas_ (_N/A; No de fuego XDD, los enemigos, ¡claro!_) amenazando a los congregados, los que corrieron espantados saliendo por cualquier acceso que los sacará del lugar. Los padres de Usagi veían calmada a su hija y a Seiya, el cual junto con la rubia, los llevaban tras bambalinas para resguardarlos.

La mirada azul de la luna, se enlazó con los reflejos zafiros del sol, dos joyas que titilaban maduramente y se sonreían… El compromiso de sus vidas iría hilado a los momentos de combates y eso también lo realizarían juntos.

Una _flama_ merodeó por el lugar donde se escondían Usagi, su familia y Seiya. Acosante se presentó ante ellos. La rubia apretó la mano del pelinegro, en señal de develar secretos… y ante aquellos ajenos de sus misiones compartieron la transformación en; Eteral Sailor Moon y Sun Knight.

Los Tsukino reconocían la escena en tintes irónicos. Su hija y hermana convertida en el héroe de una historia desconocida, se impresionaban ante el evento, pero en sus ojos el contorno de la razón por la cual ambos se vinculaban para estar enamorados… aunque no sabían mas allá de lo que miraban.

Con sus potenciales energías que lucían magnánimas derrocaron al ente y colocaron en un lugar más seguro a Kenji, Ikuko y Shigo. Diciéndoles que pronto recibirían una explicación, pero por el momento su deber debía ser atendida.

Regresaron a la pasarela. ¡Lo había olvidado!, Usagi, A Lune, quién estaba en el piso herido y a Soliel que protegía a su hermano a capa y espada. Pero aquello, no fue lo único que cautivo sus admiraciones. Después de una tunda… Soliel…

Ante la mirada de la princesa de la Luna, y el príncipe del Sol, Soleil emanó una luz albina que bañaba en calidez a los presentes y de su frente emergía una figura, que ante la abundante luz dorada, pretendía a la imagen de una esfera que intentaba formar unos cinco picos, y refractaba fulgores tornasol, mientras sus ojos verdes cambiaban a dicho calidoscopio de tonalidades, su cabello se mecía al ritmo del viento. La energía recubría de albores fragancias dulces que llenaban de paz, armonía y plenitud a quién los inhalaba. Cada partícula luminosa que entraba en sus cuerpos curaba heridas de los presentes y mutaba en pétalos de flores al gigante sin forma que los amenazaba. Después de ello Soleil sintió el mareo común al usar su poder y agacho la cabeza por unos minutos. Sailor Moon como Sun Knight estaban sumamente callados, el hecho los estremeció… como aquel sueño de su viaje en avión… la niña abandonada… ¿es ella?

– ¡No se lo digan a nadie! No soportaría estar en medio de una investigación científica, nuevamente…–Lo final al quedarse profundamente dormida y Lune destinarle unas cuantas miradas a la rubia con odongos, en sintonizada frecuencia de extrañeza–

–––*

Ulterior a un par de semanas;

– "¡Yoko-Chan!" –Haruka miraba intrigosa desde su sillón a la chica de cabellera negra. La que la que vivía con ellos–

– "Dígame Señora Labeau" –temblaba la chica– _"Hay no… me abra descubierto… que soy una extraterrestre y me correrá…"_

– "¿Tienes algo presentable que ponerte para una fiesta?" –Preguntó la esposa de André–

– "¡Hay señora…!, pues… siéndole honesta, no" –estableció apenada Zerethé–

– "Tengo unas bodas, mañana, quiero presentarles a mis amigos a Maddox, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaras, para que cuides de él" –la observaba entretenida a la chica, escudriñando en sus facciones, su complexión bien proporcionada, su cabello negro y su color de piel, al pararse y caminar a su closet, sacando un vestido de seda rojo– "Este se te vera perfecto"

– "¡Oh!, ¡Santo cielo!, no, no se preocupe, solo soy una niñera, con un uniforme estará bien" –agachaba la cabeza, al mirar la finura del vestido–

– "A mí no me gustan los vestidos… y sé que no usare esté, acéptalo por los cuidados y el cariño que te tiene Doxy… No, Ningún pero. Te lo pondrás. –

Ese fue el comentario concluyente de Haruka, al ver el rostro de la muchacha, sentía un fuerte lazo con la chica, un lazo de apego, protección y respeto. Pues había sido una maravillosa jovencita, detallista y amorosa. Sabía lo de su cáncer y los tratamientos que pasaba. Para la guerrera de Uranos, ahora reina de Samsara, era honorable ver el optimismo y corazón dulce de Yoko, que se sostenía en continuar en una vida. La reina de Samsara lo tenía todo… sin embargo la humilde temeraria que fungía como su niñera luchaba por tenerlo. Era justo darle un poco de luz a sus horas de cansancio y esfuerzos. Yoko era la prueba de que la vida era injusta con las personas inocentes. Al menos eso pensaba Haruka Labeau.

–––*

En las bodas, la conmoción.

Minako y Makoto habían decidido tener una fiesta doble, pues eran las mejores amigas. Sus vestidos de novia eran extraordinarios, cada uno compartía un toque diferente. Yaten y Dimando, a base de la relación de sus futuras esposas habían estrechado un fuerte ardid de amistades. Ellos lucían trajes de tuxidos blancos, con una rosa en las solapas: Yaten; champagne. Dimando; azulada.

A la salida de la ceremonia los pétalos caían sobre sus cabezas, amistades; como las majestades y las Sailors, invadían el pleno para colmarlos de felicitaciones. Pero un cuarteto se extrañaba; Amy, Setsuna, Rei, Michiru, y Mamoru. Las que se negaron rotundamente a ir, excusándose con ocupaciones en su cartera.

Por ahí andaban Usagi y Seiya, quienes se acercaban a felicitarlos, tras ellos el resto de los compinches de majestades y sailors

En la fiesta:

Haruka había decidido contemplar la ceremonia de lejos. Quería darles el infarto de sus vidas al presentarle a su hijo y a su esposo, de lo que ellas no sabían, menos medios.

– "Espérame a aquí un momento con Doxy, Yoko-chan" –tomaba fuertemente el brazo de su amado Rey de Samsara, el hermano de Antar–

– "¡Si señora!" –Afirmo la muchacha que cargaba en sus brazos al bebé–

– "Haruka… conozco esa cara malcriada tuya" –estipuló André al saber de la travesura de su poseedora–

– "¿Crees que tengamos que llamar a algún doctor?" –Haruka lo arrastró hasta dónde se encontraban las chicas.

De atrás, dónde se localizaba Zerethé, se escuchaban unas quejas rudas.

– "No sé porque me hiciste venir… ¡Seiya!" –filtraba furioso un hombre de cabellos fuego que cruzaba el portal adornado con flores–

– "Pues, desde que llegué estas más amargado que lo de costumbre… Y debes saber que tendrás que acostumbrarte, que tal si te encuentras con…" –Miró a la chica de cabellera negra que cargaba a un niño, vestida en un escotado traje de gala carmesí, le parecía conocida–

– al observar que su amigo se había quedado callado por unos instantes, Lexus giró a la dirección donde Seiya posaba su vista. La develación era asombrosa… Zerethé, por lo menos la parte que había soñado hacía unos años. Contemplaba su delicado semblante, maquillado en esferas nocturnas y labios escarlatas, la manera en que portaba elegante, el vestido de hendedura de pecho provocador y los zapatos de tacón del material de la prenda que la cubría. Se detuvo, despejándole por completo el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos… Lo suponía… se había marchado por tanto tiempo… y él no tuvo el valor de retenerla, pues se negaba de hablar a corazón abierto– "Zerethé"–pronunció suavemente, al sentir que su alma se escapaba con ella antes que sus piernas pudieran seguir sus pasos

– "Pues, sí se parece y mucho, ¿Eh?, pero ella no es de esa forma… toma en cuenta que se fue, creo que ambos añoramos verla…" –Lo jaló una vez más para arrastrar a su colega a la fiesta–

– "Dame un segundo, ¿sí?" –estaba tan serio que sus ojos parecían joyas rubí simulaban calmadas cerezas en almíbar–

– "¡Cómo quieras!, pero si no te apuras traigo a Ruby y Eider…"–lo amenazó, desde sus zafiros–

– "¡AHH!" –un esta bien surgió de un alarido lastimero del príncipe de príncipes–

Cuando Seiya había tomado ventaja del camino. Lexus, algo tímido, fuera de su modo de ser se aproximó a la joven.

– "¡Hey tú!..." –lo único que se le ocurrió–

– Zerethé, Alias Yoko, intentaba situar esa cara… pero al no dar con ella desistió– "¡Disculpe!, ¿estoy parada en un lugar incorrecto?

– "Ahmm, ¡Oye! No te hagas la disimulada, Vaca loca…" –la insultó para ver su reacción–

– "¡Perdón! ¿Decía algo?" –había escuchado el insulto, pero se prometió a ella misma controlar su temperamento al estar en un mundo desconocido–

– "Dije que… pues… ya no te creas la interesante, Anda ya nos conocemos, deja de fingir, se quién eres" –continúo forzando–

– "No, no fijo, no soy rica, ni famosa… vine de invitada de mis patrones, para cuidar a su bebe, soy su nana" –sintió una amenaza y saco sus mejores artimañas– "Me llamo Niimura Yoko, lamento en verdad no conocerlo, pero es un gusto" –le regaló una dulce sonrisa, desde su propia forma de hablar–

– "¡Ah!" –dijo decepcionado, tragando saliva por su anudada garganta– "Soy Lexus, del grupo Heaven and Hell"

– "¡Lexus!" –eso sí lo había tenido en su cabeza… esas cinco letras… que la hacían reflexionar… emitió algo de temblor en sus palabras, rodándole una suave gota cristalina de sus ojos, que no entendía–

– Lo recordaba, en el sueño… ella no lo reconocía y armándose de valor… –"Zer…"

Pero fracasó al escuchar a la parvada de conocidos que llegaban junto a Haruka.

– "¿Sorpresa?, Pero de que hablas Haruka-San" –Decía Usagi socorriendo a Minako con su vestido de bodas–

– "Bueno, bueno, Yoko-chan, ¡Ven!, Trae a Maddox" –la chica caminó hacía la señora Labeau y le deposito al niño en sus brazos– "Este es mi hijo, mío y de mi esposo André"

No, no se lo creían… qué no era ella… qué no bateaba de… Seiya, fue el mas sorprendido… se hacía bolas. Su hermano nunca se lo confesó. Guardarle ese secreto, ¡ah! Contando que Haruka odiaba a los chicos guapos y fue a caer con el actor, primero en la lista del Top-ten de los más atractivos en corea y Japón.

André contaba sus hazañas e insistencias para llegar al corazón de Uranus, y es que aquella vez que cruzó su vista con aquellos olivos que lo miraban enojados y con recelo, de quedó impactado.

Haruka contaba, los rechazos brutales para correrlo y finalmente como se había enamorado de ese enano despreocupado.

Entendían, pues, esa proximidad.

Y era hora de la plática.

Minako confesaba que se sentía orgullosa por el éxito de su nueva película.

Makoto confesaba que… estaba embarazada… sobre los rubores de Dimando… "Un picarones se reflejaba en los oyentes"

Hataru… Hotaru solo escuchaba, junto a Chibi-Usa, la que ya entendía a su mamá y la apoyaba en todo.

Usagi y Seiya… ellos no confesaban, proclamaban su amor a los cuatro vientos y su compromiso. Presumiendo el hermoso anillo que le había regalado el príncipe de los soles, se ruborizaba la rubia que portaba nueva imagen, de un cabello suelto y un poco más corto.

Aquella reunión agrupo a muchas personas, pero la ausencia del desacuerdo de otras… le hacía palidecer. Los recién casados se embarcaron en sus respectivos viajes de bodas un día después.

–––*

Cuatro meses después; Julio 29.

Los three lights estaban terminando el ensayo para gravar sus nuevos temas. Yaten, observaba de lejos al decaído Taiki, pues hacía ya mucho que no veía a Amy, después de prorrogar su matrimonio. El peliazul, le pidió de favor que lo acompañara por unas cosas que había dejado en su automóvil, para conversar un poco con él…Seiya estaba demasiado distraído con los arreglos que le hacía al tema.

Habiéndose ido el par, unos minutos luego, las luces del estudio se apagaron, dejándolo a oscuras. Seiya olfateó un perfume extraño, que le provocó un sueño. En su somnolencia, sintió un par de brazos que lo arrastraban por el lugar… y le cubrían la cara con una funda negra. Escuchó el distintivo sonido de la puerta de emergencia y una puerta corrediza que se abría, entre dormido y despierto podía percatarse que lo subían a ella y tras ello la portezuela cerrarse.

Lo último que escucho al quedar inconsciente.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Seiya y Serena podrán estar juntos?**

**¿Dónde quedo Yuya-kun?**

**¿Quién secuestró a Seiya?**

**¿Será Soleil la chica del futuro, junto a su hermano?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron, Mizuki-chan24, Serenalucy, Megumisakura**, **Srita. Rossy Kou**, **Selene-silk, malkav-iztli, Karina Natsumi, chikita22bkou y Drixx. **

**(**Juro les contesto la próxima vez… ya es muy tarde)

**Si alguien de me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis!**


	17. El Secuestro

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

Hoy habrá mucha emoción, conmociones y lagrimas.

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 17 EL SECUESTRO. **

**(SEGUNDO PASO A LA PROMESA)**

_**(N/A: Artista: skin- Album: fake chemical state- Pista: 07 nothing but **__–Gracias a SandyMoon por recomendármela__**)**_

~*PRIMER ACTO*~

TOKIO DE CRISTAL - ANTES DE LA REVELIÓN

– "Hija… No digas eso, ¡por favor!" –voz de hombre–

– "¡Pequeña mía!, Nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible. Lincharemos… perseguiremos… destruiremos… para conservar tu vida" –voz de mujer–

– "Papá… Su majestad… el camino se marcara lentamente, lo he visto todo… los éteres tomarán la Nyx ¿Qué ganarán? ¿El gris o el otro gris? Finalmente todo… tendrá el mismo resultado…" –Voz de niña–

– "Alguien viene, Rey Antar, Neo Reina… Salgamos de aquí" –Otra voz de hombre, y los tres huyeron del lugar, luego un niño entre la oscuridad–

– "Hermanita… juro por lo más sagrado que lograre darte la felicidad… que te sacare de esta jaula de oro… donde muchos han planificado tu sacrificio… Nadie podrá evitar mi paso… si es necesario daré mi existencia por ti… Seren" –voz de niño–

– "Seise, no es necesario… se mi destino y tengo que cumplirlo. A los veintiuno debo ser entregada para sanar el universo… ¿Cuál es tu causa?" –voz de niña–

– "¿El Éter o La Nyx?… las causas sirven a los sueños de otros, yo quiero vivir los míos. El blanco, el negro o el gris… ¿luz u oscuridad? Abre bien tus ojos Seren, tú eres el artífice de tu propio destino. La tierra da miles de flores, pero ninguna con la misma fragancia… Algún día nos volveremos a ver, quizá no me recuerdes, quizá yo no te recuerde, quizá no nos veamos igual… quizá no sepamos la verdad de nuestros nombres… Pero… tu hermoso perfume y canto me guiara a ti…." –el niño se desvaneció entre las sombras, caminando a la salida por un túnel secreto y se encontró con un grupo de cuatro niños–

–––*

PRESENTE.

Seiya concebía una pequeña luz que emergía de un minúsculo agujero en el techo, acababa de despertarse, no pasaban de las diez de la mañana, eso era lo que veía en un reloj de luces de neón en una pared.

– "¿Dónde estoy?" –la pregunta surco sobre la confusión. Con sus zafiros sondeó el lugar, un cuarto que sugería las oscuridades entre neblinas, estaba sentado en una cama, tenía la libertad de moverse en la extensión de la habitación, no había puertas, ni ventanas. La ventilación era fresca y enseguida del aposento una charola con comidas bastas. Cuando planificaba trocar en Antar, una voz distorsionada de mujer se desenvolvió de unas bocinas que vibraban a la par de sus palabras–

– "¡Buenos días! Príncipe Antar, Bienvenido a mi guarida secreta. ¡Preguntas!, Preguntas, Preguntas… Hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste… Ahora yo lo hago por ti… Disfruta tú estadía permanentemente mí lado, no habrá nadie que socorra a tus plegarias… ¡Ah!, si deseas que el mundo se entere de tus poderes, entonces transformarte…" –el tono difuso congeniaba con la dulzura del timbre femenino, en ocasiones reía sobre contrastes de su maldad, en busca de contener sus chuscas ironías–

– "¿Quién eres?" –Seiya necesitaba respuesta, en ese mismo instante–

– "La sombra de tu pasado, la verdad de tu presente y la ilusión de tu futuro… Bienvenido seas, Príncipe del Sol central, Disfruta de tu desayuno…" –una luz circular se enfrasco en un traje nupcial rojo, tradicional de Japón– "Mañana… tendremos una gran boda… y serás mi esclavo para siempre. Así que come bien. No quiero verme obligada a dártelo con un embudo" –una carcajada chistosa, retumbo sobre todo el recinto, acentuando la maldad–

–––*

– "¡Oh! Ahí está… como lo suponía, en día de descanso y estudiando… **Aquí el Agente Tecno,** **Objetivo Azul localizado, pronto lleva la clave castaña al punto de reunión… cambio y fuera**" –el joven daba indicaciones por radio, a continuación corrió por el campus, sus luceros chapopote revoloteaban en brillos, finalmente llegó a su determinación, extendiendo un ramo de flores azuladas– "¡¡Señorita Amy!!" –se arrodilló– "¡Discúlpeme!, soy una mala persona, no pensé que dejarla debajo de mi, en el tablero de calificaciones la hiciera enfadar"–

– "¿Reima? ¡Levántate…!" –observó al chico, había un aire que le recordaba a una persona, situó los rasgos maduros del joven Reima, que ya poseía dieciséis años, obteniendo una respuesta… ella misma, cosa que le dio escalofríos– "Tengo cosas que hacer" –le contestó secamente para dar pie a su brecha–

– "Yo, el poderoso Reima, Príncipe de Reiner, nunca acepta un no y menos de la más linda de las mujeres que haya visto mis ojos… y Para que me perdone, la invitare a pasear por el parque de diversiones" –Tomó la mano de Amy, aprovechando de su fuerza desarrollada, la jaloneó reciamente–

– "No… ¡suéltame!" –temblaron las palabras entrecortadas y sorprendidas de la peliazul–

– "¡Ahh!, Me importa un comino… Tómalo como un secuestro…"

Circundado por la ciudad, Reima subió a Amy a un vehículo, dejando sus reproches de lado.

–––*

En ese mismo momento.

– "**Agente Violeta al habla… cambio**" –esperó unos segundos–

– "_Aquí el Agente Tecno, Objetivo Azul localizado, pronto lleva la clave castaña al punto de reunión… cambio y fuera"_ –

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "¡Wow!, Mira Hotaru-chan, mi mano se desvanece…" –Reima sabía el motivo, sin embargo, sonrió con dulzura–

– "¡Reima!, estás…" –también conocía esas circunstancias, extremada lo abrazó fuertemente–

– "¡WAA!, me estás asfixiando… ¡JE, JE!, No quiero desaparecer… ¡Oh!, me vino algo a la cabeza, me ayudarás" –correspondió al gesto de su amiga–

– "¿Yo?" –Interpretaba aquellos ventanales oscuros, algo pasaba por la mente del Príncipe de la sabiduría–

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

El flashazo colmo su angustia. La figura femenina se movió con eficacia, fijó, desde sus ojos violáceos, al tipo en cuestión y se aproximó a él.

– "Taiki-san, Podría acompañarme… es algo importante, sobre Amy" –aprovechó el instante en que Yaten ingresaba nuevamente al estudio–

– "¿Qué le ocurre? Hotaru-chan" –irguió su figura, en ademanes preocupantes–

– "Acompáñeme…" –cogió la mano del hombre–

– "Esperemos a Yaten" –fue la petición que expuso Taiki, observando a la crecida chica, ya habría de tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete…–

– "¡NO!" –gritó, pero al ver la retractación del joven Kou suavizó el habla– "No hay tiempo… ¡Por favor! –

–––*

Dimando cruzaba las escaleras, cargando en brazos a su amada pelicastaña, pues la notaba bastante agotada, su pancita se miraba muy crecida, algunos ocho meses. Entrando a la habitación la recostó en la cama para darle un masaje a sus hinchados pies.

– "Mako… te vez realmente hermosa, debería pensar en el segundo" –frotaba los pies de su esposa, la que vivía junto con él en un apartado de Universe House–

– "¡Dimando!" –exclamó sonrojándose– "Si que estás Loquito…¿Qué te parece el nombre que escogí?"

– "¿Zev?, suena muy original, al segundo… bueno, me gustaría Araz o Nami, como mi abuelo o mi madre" –le decía sonriéndole, con la pretensión de tener otro descendiente–

– "¿segundo?, Con el primero nos volveremos locos… Dimando" –Extendió de pleno sus jemas esmeraldas, ¡qué ocurrencias!… un segundo–

– "¡Ah!, no te preocupes, te aseguro que serás la mejor madre…" –le confirmó alegremente– _"Cuando yo te conocí… ya tenías dos chicos… fue muy difícil comprender que eran mis hijos… estos años han sido los más felices de mi vida, ¡Gracias Makoto!, gracias por darme tanto… en respuesta, ni pienses que me voy a ir… Aquí me quedaré, para ver cómo crecen, para que te sientas apoyada… para nombrarte mi reina para siempre"_

– "¿En qué piensas?, ¿acaso es en el acuerdo con Yaten?" –Makoto se sentía extraña, muchas veces Dimando se ponía tan callado que le gustaría saber sus pensamientos–

– "Precisamente eso, Mako… Tomar el apellido Kou fue una sugerencia muy inteligente, después de todo, en la Tierra se necesita el apellido para los hijos… ¿No?" –siempre se había sentido inferior a ese planeta, sin embargo desde que Júpiter, ese mundo enorme, se había cruzado ante él, las palabras de soberbia restaban y caían a los suelos–

– "¡pues sí!"

–––*

Entre los muros de un enorme salón, Hávarður se encontraba con dos chicos, ambos pelirrojos a diferente escala. Mirándolos, se iluminó la suerte y bajo los anhelos del congreso de majestades les hizo una enorme petición.

– "Hablemos claramente, ¡mis señores!, El congreso no lo comprenderá… Así que de ahora en adelante, Soleil… Te denominaremos como la princesa del Universo, no te preocupes, Reima lo confirmó con sus aparatos" –postrándose ante la chica, el príncipe de Duša, esperó la respuesta de la muchacha –

– "No quiero que me usen como conejillo de indias… espero que te quedé claro, usaré mi poder para establecer la paz, que en dos años será disturbada" –haciendo gala de esos ojos verdes y exigentes, engrandeció su ego, en medida de protección–

– "¡¡Hermanita!!, ya que andamos por aquí deberíamos ir a ver a ¡Mon chérie!" –la fresca dulzura de aquellas piedras preciosas pasto, se estampo en el caballero arrodillado, a parecer de un permiso–

– "Esta no es una prisión, son libres, pero les pido que permitan a Sigvard los acompañe, para su protección… El día de mañana será, pues su viaje fue algo largo y la princesa Serena tiene una gestión importante en sus estudios" –se sujeto a una especie de mandato, llevándolos a sus nuevas recamaras–

–––*

El parque estaba tranquilo, el calor era abatido por la suave brisa que brotaba del pasto y la fuente, que se localizaba próximo a unas bancas que descansaban bajo unos frondosos árboles. Ese día era perfecto para llevar de paseo al pequeño Maddox a que tomara el fresco y un poco de sol. El chiquillo estaba muy crecido, pronto cumpliría el año, cada día su energía parecía un terremoto, a diferencia de su niñera, quien al paso de las jornadas palidecía y se colocaba más delgada. La fatigada nana se sentó un momento en una de las bancas, tomando ventaja de que Doxy se había quedado dormido con el recorrido.

– "Siento… que ya no podré cuidarte más… Los Labeau han sido tan buenos conmigo… me da pena darles esa molestia" –el viento meneó los cabellos negros que sobresalían de su pañoleta, refrescándola–

– "Siempre hablando sola, sí que estás loca" –aquella voz molesta, descolló de la parte trasera de la banca– "No se te quitara la costumbre, como el hecho de ser ilocalizable"

– "¡Oh!, ¿de qué habla?" –la figura incógnita, resaltó de su escondite, tendiéndole unos cabellos rojizos tal como unos ojos de igual matiz y una piel arena, que salpicaban en su mirada azabache– "¡Joven Lexus!, ¡Buenos días!"

– "Te vez tan mal…" –se sentó junto a ella, dejándole unos mensajes para molestarla, pero la chica no contestó– "¿Qué? ¿Has dejado tu arrogancia y enfado?" –buscaba el pique, lo necesitaba… necesitaba debatir fuertemente con ella, pero el niño comenzó a lloriquear, dejando sus preguntas flotando en el aire–

– "Doxy…" –condujo al bebe a sus brazos, arrullándolo para que durmiera nuevamente– "¡Calma bebe!, Aquí estoy" –tierna meció al pequeño, al instante que era observada fijamente por unos rubíes que parecían devorarla en cargados alejamientos de su original carácter. Yoko se atribuía derrotada por Maddox. Pues fue la que entrecerraba sus ojos nebulosos. La oportunidad no pasó de largo para el pelirrojo y extendió sus brazos para apegarla a él, en su presuroso andar de la afortunada ocasión, el pañolón que cubría la cabeza de Zarethé fue al suelo. Lexus tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de su impresión. Yoko poseía cabello delgadísimo y en fragmentos se alcanzaba a ver su cabeza desnuda. La chica sólo miró al suelo, sin saber que contestarle–

– "Yo… lo…"–¿cómo disculparse?, ¿qué decirle sobre la revelación? Con furia cerró fuertemente el puño, sin soltarla de él. Pasase lo que pasase… cáncer, guerra, desaires… no la dejaría ir tan fácil–

– "Las quimioterapias son agresivas… Me gustaba mi cabello largo… pero también quiero vivir" –después de haber causado tantas infracciones a placer de sus compradores, el corazón o el destino le dictaminaba el pago de sus pecados– "Quizá lo merezco…" –los botones obsidiana de Zarethé se inundaban en el debatir de sus errores, colocando al pequeño Doxy en la carriola–

– "Tú no mereces tantos sufrimientos, déjame darte lo mejor "–y con dulzura, el hombre de acero, agrio, aborrecedor del amor se doblegaba mansamente al acariciar la cara demacrada de Yoko, planeaba darle lo que una vez usó para una treta, pero esta vez… sería para detenerla–

– "No me tenga lastima… Tengo compañero, es un gran chico" –le sonrió para aclararle– _"Maldito idiota… por qué todos los hombres son iguales, te ven decayendo… y tratan de aprovechar el momento… odio a los hombres…" _"Es hora de irme, Maddox necesita un baño"

– "Zereth, por piedad… yo sé que me amas… renuncia a este jueguito…"–contuvo su huida, en sus acentos ácidos, pero otras manos se interpusieron en sus ideales–

– "Zerethé…" –desde sus grisáceos vitrales lobeznos lanzó un mural que le indicaba al pelirrojo pintar su raya con la mujer– "Es el momento de renunciar a tu trabajo, no me gusta que andes por las calles… recuerda que eres mía"

– "¿Tuya? No le he visto marcas con tú nombre…" –Lexus sonrió divertido al principio, luego mutó su expresión en advertencia– "¡Cuidado…! puedo ser muy peligroso cuando alguien se cruza en mi camino"

– "Opino de igual manera… así que si no quieres llorar en la derrota… te aconsejo te alejes de mi mujer… porque has de saber que ya ha sido mía" –El de cabellos azul noche y canas que traveseaban, fincó un peldaño largo, regresando la amenaza–

– "Eres un cabrón, un ser sin cerebro al pensar de esa manera. Eso no me asusta… podrí haber sido del mismo demonio, aún así conservar su blancura… como el loto en un pantano" –le aseguró sin ningún temblor en sus labios–

Ambos lanzaban chispas de sus miradas, el duelo paso a mayores al preparar sus puños para la batalla.

– "¡Qué flojera me dan!, a ver si se compran una vida y me dejan tranquila" –mostró su furia, esa que retenía– "¡par de imbéciles! Todos los hombres son unos ególatras!" –tomó la carroza donde viajaba Maddox y los dejó al dar premura a cada una de sus piernas, era un esfuerzo atroz, sin embargo ella no sería trofeo para un dúo que hablaba sobre sus propias emociones y no las de ella… y Zarethé no sentía emociones románticas por ninguno, su única preocupación estaba en conservar un poco mas su existencia–

–––*

– "¿Un parque de diversiones? Reima, no me interesa que…"–cuando Amy iniciaba a despreciarle sus planes una figura, de estatura enorme se cruzó por sus luceros azules, aquella imagen proyectaba a un Taiki consternado–

– "¡Amy! ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te ocurrió algo?" –examinaba a la muchacha, buscando el entendimiento–

– "Ella está de maravilla" –sonrió Hotaru–

– ¡Subamos a la montaña rusa! ¡SIII!" –el adolecente arrastró a la pareja en sus locuras–

Cuando paseaban por la montaña, Amy gritó de susto abrazándose de Taiki, mientras Reima extendía sus brazos de la emoción y Hotaru se conservaba serena. El calabozo, la casa de los sustos, todos los juegos peligrosos que podían experimentar. Los cuatro se la estaban pasando fantásticamente. Amy se le había olvidado por completo aquella condición, cuando Usagi la sometía a sus enajenaciones, desvirtuándola del estudio. Taiki era un joven serio, experimentar tal aventura lo ponía de buen humor, sobre todo detallando la compañía que tenía a su costado, en las ocasiones que tenía buscaba su contacto, ganaba premios de destrezas para mercury entre otras cosas. Ya por caer la tarde Reima les tendió una pequeñita trampa, así la llamó, dejándolos solos en el túnel del _amor_…

– "Nos… tocó solos" –mencionó Taiki, al sentir que el barco del romance iniciaba a surcar las aguas, pero la guerrera de mercurio no le respondía, estaba distante– "Se que estas molesta… por guardar el secreto del congreso de las majestades, ¡Perdóname!" –sus dedos navegaron hasta llegar a la mano de la ausente–

– "Cómo pudiste… pensé que me tenías confianza" –sin despegar su espejos del alma, continúo divisando las hondas del agua–

– "Amy… Contéstame a algo sencillo… si yo estuviera en peligro, ¿qué harías? –apretó con dulzura las frágiles y tersas manos de la muchacha que hacía latir con manía su corazón– "Pues yo… inquirí en la idea de verte fuera de lo que pasaba… la razón es simple, Te amo con toda mi alma, cuando te alejaste sentí que mi calma se rasgaba en filosas dagas…" –el recorrido comenzaba a terminarse al igual que la paciencia de Amy–

– "Taiki… Lo que dices es muy bonito… olvidas que prometiste no ocultarme nada…" –el carro se detuvo en seco y comenzó a salir de el–

– "¡Amy!, ¡Compréndeme!, por el bienestar de los seres universales… por ti" –la persiguió, sosteniendo su mano–

– "La princesa del Universo… Usagi destruyendo por lo que luchamos y tu hermano, Seiya, por eso no me dijiste nada, no por mi… Ese es el motivo, Ya no quiero discutir sobre el tema, ni saber de Taiki Kou" –aventó enfadada la mano que la sostenía, no obstante, cuando le evocaba un vistazo de desprecio, la vocecita de Hotaru se escucho gritando desesperada el nombre de Reima, tras los matorrales. Amy y Taiki corrieron para encontrar el origen del clamor. Impactados vieron al chico desvaneciéndose–

– "No me digas que no lo intentamos, ¡Linda Hotaru!" –sin perder su distinguido positivismo expandió sus labios sobre una dulce sonrisa– "Tuve la ventaja de conocer a Mamá…"

– "¡Reima! No te marches… ¡Reima!" –embebida en lágrimas, Hotaru, intentaba sostener las manos difusas del chico de brillantes obsidianas–

– "¿Qu-Qué?" –Amy analizaba la situación, la presenció cuando Mamoru se encontraba preso de un juego que lo ataba a alejarse de Usagi, y Chibi-Usa se montaba en las mismas condiciones. Tembló apesumbrada acercándose al príncipe de Reimer–

– "Ya no te enfrasques tanto Amy-chan, divertirse es bueno de vez en cuando… Siempre fui un niño bueno y estudioso, quería que mi Mamá se sintiera orgulloso de mi… si lo hubiera sabido antes, no le causaría tantas latas, mejor ser un poquito tonto. –dirigió su mirada al castaño que estaba tras mercurio– ¡Hay Papá! La próxima vez apúntame que Mamá detesta a los listos" –tal como su cuerpo, sus palabras descoloraban–

– Taiki no se lo hubiera imaginado, en verdad que no, no poseía ninguna característica motora de ellos dos… pero lo deducía ahora– "Eres un buen niño… un gran muchacho, en lo personal me siento orgulloso de tu valor… ¡Reima!"

– Amy ensanchaba sus luceros cuales platos, era cierta su suposición de la mañana– "¡Qué estúpida fui!, me deje guiar por mi vanidad… mi ego, mi desmedida creencia en la superioridad y me olvide de… ¡Reima-chan! No desaparezcas, ¡te lo imploro!"

– "¿Amas a Taiki?, pero enserio…" –preguntó Reima, al que la ropa parecía empalmarse para convertirse en una pieza vacía–

–––*

El par de autos llegaba a la meta, en este momento le tocaba la de perder. Haruka Labeau salió del automóvil. Deseaba conocer al intrépido piloto que la derrotaba por fracciones de segundos. En unos instantes consiguió encontrarse con el conductor, el cual aún sostenía su casco en la cabeza, de misma manera que ella.

– "¡Buena carrera! ¿Cómo te llamas campeón?" –felicitándolo, la rubia ceniza, contempló como el jovencito se quitaba la protección superior y mostraba su rostro–

– "Mad, ¿y usted?" –ladeó su cabeza, en la investigación de encontrarle facciones tras las micas polarizadas del yelmo plástico, hasta que la mujer ayudo a su exploración al descubrirse la cabeza–

– "Labeau Haruka" –extendió su mano, dilucidando para sí misma la cara del jovencito, su color de cabello verde opaco, sus ojos salmón… el abreviado Mad. La guerrera de Uranus interpretó astuta y razonaba las cosas rápidamente–

– "¡Ah! Un gusto…" –Mad estaba sorprendido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás buscando un escape–

– "Tengo una duda… verás, podrías darme el nombre de tu entrenador, sería bueno que me echara una mano con mis tiempos" –Haruka sonrió pretenciosa–

– "La mejor piloto… mi madre…" –en suma fue lo que el muchacho le confesó, alejándose del paradigma en el que no deseaba asomar sus narices. Mad fue en búsqueda deseosa del premio, pues sin duda su damisela en desgracia lo requería para continuar con su sobrevivencia–

–––*

~*SEGUNDO ACTO*~

–––*

– "¡RESPONDE CABRÓN!, Danos el paradero de ellos, en especial de la sombra de la Muerte…" –el hombre que llevaba unas gafas negras en el rostro, una boina en la cabeza y un uniforme de soldado, le preguntó por decima ocasión– "¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez?"

El prisionero no respondía a pesar que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados en merito a de la hinchazón de los golpes, su longo cabello negro se batía en los hilos de sangre de sus heridas de cejas y parte de su boca.

– "No sé de qué me hablas" –contestó el agredido, captando borrosamente la imagen de la foto que le enseñaba–

– "¿Sabes cuantos crímenes a cometido esta mujer?, Miles… Zarethé, se hace llamar. ¡Más vale que hables! o tu noviecita tendrá que pagar por tú silencio"–Serio, acomodo el gorro de su cabeza–

– "¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien!, ¡A un planeta llamado Tierra…! en la fracción 3, eso por que escuche al líder discutir que la habían regresado de ahí… Pero… es todo, ¡todo! " –su voz tembló, había roto la promesa del gremio–

– "_¡Bien!, parece que después de muchos años regresaste a ese lugar, ¡maldita perra! … Ya te había perseguido ahí… Ojalá no me tomé bastante…"_ –soltó al hombre confesor y salió del camino– _"... tengo que ponerla donde se debe, eres la llave que abre el último sello de Kiimsah… tu sacrificio no será en vano y derrocaremos a la princesa de la luna, del Universo"_

– "La noche se encuentra muy tranquila… ¿No crees Antar?" –la mujer habló en luxaciones desde la bocina, a dar forma de entablar una plática–

– "¿Tranquila?, ¡Maldita Sea! Déjame salir…" –golpeó la pared fuertemente, rodeando con su vista azul ocaso el pleno de la sala, lo había intentado, variadas ocasiones… la salida se encontraba fuera de sus posibilidades–

– "Por ahora debo irme, puedes ducharte, ¡qué tengas dulces sueños! Futuro esposo…"– la carcajada se extendía traviesa cerrando la comunicación–

– "¡AHHHHRRGGG!, ¡Usagi!… Usagi… ¿por qué ahora que las cosas se estaban tan bien…?" –caminó al amplio baño de la habitación y se dio una ducha, pensaba miles de cosas, extrañaba a su hermosa rubia, en pequeños momentos se ahogaban sus gruñidos de impotencia, cerraba los ojos y pensaba que todo pasaba por un amargo sueño–

–––*

– "¡Conejita!" –le llamó una pelinegra en pose sensual en la entrada de el apartamento de la chica de luceros celestes–

– "¡Ceres!, Puntual" –le sonrió dulcemente abriendo la puerta de su nuevo hogar– "recién llego de la agencia"

– "¡Claro!, fue una promesa" –levantó unas bolsas de papel, entraron, divisando a la princesa de la luna mirar una y otra vez su móvil– "¡Qué tal está Seiya!"

– "Supongo que bien, ocupado…" –suspiró profundamente– "A ver qué es lo que me ibas a mostrar"

– "Hace unos días, cuando mirábamos telas para tu vestido…" –inició a desempacar algunos conjuntos de lencería, muy provocadores, lo que hizo a Usagi ponerse de mil colores– "Me decías… eso de que no tenías idea para la noche de bodas" –masculló en sus fauces ideas lujuriosas–

– "¡Ohh! Ceres…" –agachó la cabeza, dejando caer los mechones de un lapso de su cabellera suelta. Pues Usagi había decidido romper aquella imagen del pasado y continuamente probaba tantos looks como su ingenio le permitiera–

– "No me digas… ¿No has intimado con Seiya?" –estaba sorprendida, estaba segura que con Mamoru las cosas llegaron a diferente grado. Entre la tierra y la luna, acontecieron esas noches de pasión… pero que pasaba entre ellos que aguardaban, Ceres no se lo imaginaba–

– "¡Noup!, Mira… lo que ocurrió fue…" –

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

_El día libre para ambos les sentó de lo más divertido. Seiya como siempre la acompañaba a su apartamento, desde que Usagi decidió vivir sola en busca de la autosuficiencia, tenía un gran empleo en una de las mejores casas de diseño de modas, al principio fue difícil para ella, ya que el vinculo que poseía con un exitoso cantante internacional fungió como empuje total a su curriculum vitae, por supuesto, el compromiso de ambos fue el evento del año. Posar para portadas de revistas, secciones de páginas de internet, etc. acompañó a la selección de su meta. Sin dudarlo su desempeño calló muchas bocas cuchicheantes que la marcaban como la prometida de Seiya, transformándola en la impresionante Diseñadora Tsukino. _

_En esa tarde clamante a las estrellas, la rubia tomaba iniciativas invitándolo a ingresar. En las fauces de la residencia le ofreció algo de beber y estuvieron charlando largo rato… Usagi se acercó a él rodeándolo con sus manos, deslizó, luego, su labios en rose sobre el cuello de el príncipe del sol, quien devolvió el gesto besándola suavemente para culminar mirándola desde sus hermosas gemas azules atardecer, para dirigirse en tersura a ella._

– "_No me provoques… que no sabré detenerme" –la abrazó fuertemente, dejándole esas palabras sobre dulces susurros, acurrucándose en los oídos de Usagi– "¡Ah! Yo quiero esperar, quiero que ambos exploremos aquellos secretos… hasta el día especial"_

– "_Pocky… yo… bueno… con… Mamo…" –un dedo índice silenció el contenido del mensaje, haciéndola ruborizarse–_

– "_Para mí el pasado ya se lo trago el tiempo, ¡Te amo Bombón! Lo que haya pasado contigo y él, es asunto del pasado… Me gustaría respetarte" –se levantó del sillón– "Y mira que es difícil… con ese cuerpo de tentación… levantas… suspiros…" –cambió repentinamente su seriedad, al final de cuentas requería dar la vuelta a la expresión un poco decepcionada de su prometida–_

– "_¡SEIYA!"_ _–exclamó la luna, lanzándole un cojín–_

– "_¿Qué?, ¡Ah!, me voy antes de que cambie de parecer… y haga travesuras contigo" –mostró sus brillantes dientes, despidiéndose con un beso robado para dirigirse a Universe House–_

_Las cosas eran diferentes con él, parecía un hombre atrevido, capaz de trasladarla al mundo de la seducción, sin embargo, le daba a conocer a un caballero de resplandeciente armadura, regido por el código de honor, de sí mismo y su argéntea princesa de la luna plateada. La que él deseaba en agonía, tal dolor incrementaba, ya lo desfogaría en su momento._

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

– "¡Am!, no me lo imaginaba de tu Seiya… Entonces el ataque del color rojo… este baby doll lo dejara mudo" –sostenía en su mano el articulo sugerente –

– "Rojo, ¿y que me dices de este rosa?" –a pesar de su rubor le costaba contener su preocupación–

– "¿Te alarma algo, Conejita?" –escudriñó en el rostro de su amiga–

– "Pues… siento mis nervios al límite, parece que las horas se hacen largas… como si el tiempo se detuviera… la boda me mantiene feliz, todo es maravilloso, sólo tengo un mal presentimiento…"

– "¡No comiences Usagi!, cuando dicen eso en los dramas las cosas van mal…"–la regaño irrefutablemente– "Los planes ya están hechos, no empieces a querer desarmarlos por miedo a... Es la ansiedad"

– "Tienes razón, Ceres…" –probó enclavarse en el asunto. Acometía deslindarse de la corazonada–

–––*

– "¿Sales a estas horas? No tienes miedo…" –fastidiando el pelirrojo, para no perder la costumbre–

– "Eso no es de su incumbencia… Joven Lexus…" –caminaba apresurada a la parada de autobuses–

– "Esto se te olvido en la tarde" –agitaba su mano con la pañoleta– "Pero no será fácil que te la regrese… Zereth, anda deja de fingir demencia…"

– "Continúa con la idea de que nos conocemos" –alargó sus pasos, desde el día de la fiesta, a la que la invitó la señora Labeau, se lo topaba por todos lados. Siempre con el mismo argumento de conocerse– "Nos vemos otro día, es tarde"

– "Zereth… No cambias, tan terca como una mula… no habiendo más" –sin pedir su consentimiento la cargó como bulto, tenía algunos pensamientos en mente. ¡La haría recordar!" –

–––*

– "André… hoy conocí a un muchacho… muy guapo" –sostuvó una risotada que no alarmo a su esposo–

– "Vaya… si no es mi rival, entonces por qué habría de preocuparme" –terminaba de preparar el biberón para Maddox, dejando caer una gota de la formula en el dorso de su mano para comprobar la temperatura–

– "En el romance… lo dudo…. En el amor quizá" –tomó un pañuelo desechable, conocía al actor–

–André freno su paso, con algunas manchas del producto lácteo en su cara, eso ya dotaba de gravedad y de su atención– "¡Haruka querida!"

– "Hace poco no entendía lo que Usagi-chan sentía al tener frente a ella a Chibi-Usa, esta tarde juro que me comí el drama" –limpió la cara de su amado de cabello pardo– "Eres un distraído y torpe, por eso me encantas, ¡cariño!"

– "¡Ah!, ya me imaginaba miles de cosas… ¡Jua!, así que Maddox del futuro, ¿he? Personalmente deje que el alma de Doxy fuera al azar para no tener encuentros cercanos del tipo te veo crecido antes de tiempo" –el recorrido del pañuelo en su faz procedía sobre ternuras, podía observarse en los olivos de Uranus, como un espejo claro– "La Princesa del Universo lo ha hecho de nuevo… esperemos entonces a que las cosas transcurran como deben ser"

– La rubia ceniza retomó la charla, lo de la majestad universal le provocaba algo de escozor– "Espero estés listo para lo de mañana, lo invité.Ya hable con Yoko, irá con nosotros"

– "Me parece bien" –despreocupado, la contrajo a él, para colmarla de besos–

–––*

En la residencia Mizuno.

Reima se recuperaba del desvanecimiento, dormía en la habitación de la misma Amy y Hotaru velaba los sueños del joven príncipe.

Fuera de la recamara, Taiki terminaba de contarle los hechos en que se inmiscuía, la gravedad e interés de mantenerlas alejadas.

– "Me siento tan… ¡ah! Disculpame Taiki, nunca asimile lo importante que era el ambiente que envuelve a la Princesa del Universo…" –Amy clarificaba sus optativas, Selene le había propuesto que podría derrocar a Reima, pero no se imaginaba que ella misma llegara al grado de matar a su propio hijo sin saberlo–

– "No te preocupes, te comprendo. He escuchado que es sumamente importante encontrarla, pues la maldad se aproxima. Eso fue lo que escuchamos en la última reunión con el príncipe Yuyake" –

– "Es cierto, no he visto para nada a Yuya-kun…" –de la ventana se mecía con suavidad la cortina azul claro, al momento que Mercury retenía los recuerdos del animoso neo príncipe del sol–

– "El dijo que tendía que irse una temporada, fue todo…"–no obstante el pelicastaño evocaba los ojos vidriosos del de cabellos azabaches, mancillando en su despedida un complicado camino que le tocaba recorrer, si bien, él les contó sobre misterios, pero, la mayoría no se tragaba la angustia de Yuyake, ¿podría haber algo más?, No… mucho más…– "Cambiando el tema, sobre lo que te conté, ¿nos acompañarás?"

– "No lo dudes, no pienso perderme la boda de Usagi y Seiya. En realidad, estaba enfadada con ellos, pero tienes razón fuimos egoístas con ambos. ¡ah! Me decías que Haruka tiene un hijo…. ¡¡AHHH!! Comienzo a razonarlo"

–––*

– "_No lo comprendo… ¿quién querría ponerme en este lugar? La persona que actuaba así será Seren… digo Selene, o más cosas del pasado o del futuro…"_– el príncipe del sol se enredaba entre las líneas temporales, el nudo le provocaba fuertes dolores de cabeza al pensarlo, por otro lado lo planeado con Usagi, dejarla plantada… _–"¡por los cielos! Debí llamar a Bombón hace dos horas… ¡Puta suerte!_"–hurgó en sus bolcillos, estaban desbalijados, solo aquella foto que se tomaron bajo los cerezos florecidos; cuando su bomboncito asesino intentó envenenarlo con ese almuerzo… sonrió por primera vez desde que ingresó a aquel lugar. Aún cocinaba pésimo, pero ese gesto tan dulce incrementaba su interés en ella. Bueno, tendría que fungir como el chef oficial de la casa Kou-Tsukino. Entre otras cosas su chica cambió bastante; Tomaba la iniciativa, ya no lloriqueaba tan llanamente, se enfrentaba a las flamas como una ruda gladiadora y aunque llegaba al punto de no creerlo, gozaba en el combate…sin olvidar que su rendimiento en el campo de batalla laboral lo impresionaba. Como ama de casa procedería ingenua y torpe… ¿y qué? Trabajaría el doble si fuera preciso para juntos procrear una vida feliz y ver venir al mundo a Yuyake… que en definitiva le cambiaría ese nombre… –_"Un segundo… primero tengo que resolver este aprieto... Usagi, mi amor, espero pienses lo mejor con lo que me está pasando"_

–––*

– "¿Dónde estamos?" –dudosa pregunto la muchacha de ojos oscuros como pozo sin fondo, tratando de digerir a las personas que tenía enfrente–

– "Ella es mi mama, Zereth" –extendió su brazo fornido para señalar a la mujer pelirroja, que se situaba en un sillón de enfrente–

– "¡Hola linda!, Me conociste como Ruby, sin embargo me llamo Exail, ¿te acuerdas de mí?, fui tu doctora" –sosteniendo la mano de su marido, enclavó sus llamativos oros incrustados de rubíes, tratando de descifrar las expresiones de Yoko, la que se contraía una y otra vez, rebuscando en su cabeza– "¡Oh!, déjame analizarte" –levantándose del sillón, tocó la frente de la pelinegra–

– "¡Hey! ¿Qué me haces?" –se estremeció al sentir la energía rojiza que emergía de la princesa de Lexus–

– Lexus miraba a su padre, quién imitaba los pasos de Exail, el matrimonio cruzo el dorado y plateado de sus ojos, confirmándose sus sospechas. El pelirrojo descruzo sus extremidades superiores para llegar al trío– "¿y?"

– "Le han limpiado parte de sus recuerdos, removiéndole un sector de ellos, interpreto un tipo de selección… La magia que usaron en ella se llama el agua curativa, sirve para varias cosas, pero el efecto que realizaron en ella borra segmentos delicados de algunos lapsos de vida." –Indicó el monje blanco, quién mantenía sus ojos cerrados– "Por desgracia solo hay dos formas de que recobre sus memorias; Una con ayuda de Hávarður. Dos ir a Lexus, al manantial del perspirar"

– "A ver… cómo es que **dicen **que perdí mis recuerdos, eso es una falacia" –repugnó la chica entrecruzando las manos, abriendo su carácter recio para los tres–

– "¡Ah!, ¡yo que sé!, Zereth" –le respondió desmesurado el de rubís resplandecientes ante las posibilidades– "…"

– Eideard entendía la cuestión de su hijo '¿dónde está el locomotor del tiempo?' – "Hávarður no se encuentra por aquí, ha salido de viaje y regresará hasta mañana… Pienso que la mejor optativa es que aproveches el viaje de hoy a Lexus, hijo"

– "Si tienes toda la razón. Mamá…" –el llamado a su madre fue tan nítido y ella, extendió sus palmas para abrir un portal, su principal poder que recobraba al recordar su identidad, advirtiéndole que tenía cinco horas. Lexus acarreó a rastras a Zerethé cruzando el pórtico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ingresaron al castillo. Los guardias reconocieron a su monarca, presurosos hicieron corte al Príncipe. Lexus comenzó con indicaciones para los preparativos instantáneos para luego pasar al manantial. –"¡Desvístete!" –ordenó el agrio muchacho–

– "No sé que pretenden con esto, la verdad ha de ser una trampa" –insinuó muy claramente la dama de cabellos escaso, negándose incontables ocaciones hasta que su gentilhombre perdió la paciencia–

– "Bien, lo pediste, te desnudare yo" –Lexus rasgó su ropa sin intenciones de mirar y la hecho a la fuente de agua purificadora–

– "¡Imbécil! Ven aquí para patearte el…." –las aguas formaron ondas rededor a ella, Zereth fue cubierta de luz y sintió un cansancio enorme, su cabello se reestructuró, su cara demacrada tornaba en saludable estado, luego sus ojos borrosos tomaron brillo. El golpe de impactos, en recuerdos múltiples y atroces sondeó en su cerebro; Sus padres, el encuentro con el gremio de asesinos, sus sentimientos y la parte del carácter que había sido desplazado… hiperventiló tantas veces como carambolas se dibujaban en el líquido medicinal. Una catarsis propuso sus artimañas y maldades… sus crímenes. El pecado. No lo notó, pero se mantuvo un aproximado de dos horas sumergida, respirando los vapores. Quedando ella fuera del contexto al emerger del pozo sagrado arrastrándose a la orilla. Con ayuda del príncipe de Lexus, quien la enredo en una sábana blanca, pudo subir a la plataforma y quedar dormitando. –

– "En fin… te llevare a mi habitación en lo que esperamos a Kakyuu" –no pecaba de ignorante, al entender que ella dormía. Hablaba en voz alta. En aquellos instantes una de las Damas de Honor entró al recinto sagrado informándole que una visita montaba presencia y que le requería audiencia con extrema urgencia en la sala del trono. Caminó a pasos premurosos con ella en brazos. El balazo de emociones que recibió fue extremo al tener una vista indeseable, entonces puso a la chica en la silla real y se encaminó a la persona de la cual emergían sus molestias– "¡Selene! ¿Qué haces en Lexus?"

– "Lexus…" –observó a lo lejos a la mujer que descansaba en el trono, los celos le invadieron, cogió un mechón de su cabello emblanquecido enredándolo con frustración– "Quería ponerte en claro mis sentimientos, nuevamente… y es que no puedo dejar de… Lexus, yo te amo, vuelve conmigo, puedo dártelo todo" –lo besó sin su consentimiento, acariciándolo e incitándolo al desliz–

– "Muy tarde, Selene… mi corazón fue secuestrado por una picara. Te lo digo lo más honesto que puedo. Debes admitir cuando has perdido" –descubrió sin miedo, sin rencor, sin vanidad. Recubriendo de fulgores radiantes aquellos ojos que alguna vez estuvieron congelados, ahora rafagueaban chispas preciosas–

–Sailor Luxmors poseía un ramillete de flores que solo se daban en ese planeta, las que titilaban por la noche y proyectaban el manto estelar– "¡Ah!, pues te arrepentirás…" –sin esperar una contestación se esfumó en caudales platinados, plagando el suelo de polvo estelar–

En el trono unos ojos oscuros, de una mente que recordaba lo ocurrido a lo largo de un quinquenio de años, interpretaba otra cosa. Zereth caía presa de las ideas de los juegos de él, ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿por qué no dos veces?, recordaba ese rostro, esa era Seren, por la que gimoteaba todo el tiempo… ¿A quién le importa? El amor, para ella, funcionaba para dos cosas, para nada y para nada.

Enamorarse = a perder su preciado tiempo en recabar lucros.

Algo podría sacar de la situación, ahora que tenía el conocimiento de lo perdido en sus recuerdos y que Lexus era el príncipe de príncipes, cuanto ganaría por prestarse ella misma a las travesuras. Al ver regresar al pelirrojo a su lado se hizo la dormida.

En unos minutos Kakyuu ingresó a la sala, acompañada con un ejército de Sailors Universales, por ahí se distinguía a las Animamates, entre otras que jamás se habían visto, arrodilladas ante la imagen de Lexus. También Galaxia, Eliot y una niña de piel negra. Entablaron una charla de un par de horas. El pelirrojo informó el siguiente paso, que era tomar el camino a la vía láctea. En Solaris encontrarían un portal que pudiese trasladar tal cantidad. Mientras tanto, Eliot tomaría el mando del pelotón, en tanto la princesa de las flores amarillas, Galaxia y su amiga debían acompañarlo a la tierra. El día siguiente habría una reunión especial, pues la Princesa del Universo, se hallaba localizada.

Entrando a poco tiempo en el transportador mágico, llevando consigo unos encargos, aparecieron en la residencia. Mirai retenía el reflejo de Zereth y Lexus al primer momento de conocerlos, sentía temblores brutales. Se preguntaba la razón, el brillo de sus semillas estelares era diferente al de los que se congregaban ahí. El del pelirrojo fluía con un resplandor tan cálido y luminoso. La de la de cabellos oscuros era frio y oscuro, ese le consternaba aún más, lóbrego… cómo si viviera tiempo extra, o bien se lo hubiesen prestado, muerta en vida… que forma repleta de complejidades. Exail recibió el encargo y salió del la mansión Crimson con premura. Eideard condujo a las recién llegadas a Universe House. Lexus llevó a su recamara a la chica y buscó entre sus ropas para vestirla, como pudo, dejando escapar una que otra mirada en ella… Era tarde, debía dormir. El día de mañana se contemplaba extenuante. La recostó y se colocó a su costado, estrechándola a su pecho.

– "Zereth, te amo…" –en susurros, al sabela dormida le proclamó, acariciando su faz, desplazó los cabellos inquietos. Besó su frente y guardo sus jemas rojas bajo los parpados. De lo que él príncipe no tenía conocimiento, aparcaba en su amada, la que fingía el sueño profundo y ella misma no lo entendía… acaso vendrían los tiempos buenos, la felicidad con la que siempre soñaba… por la que…–

~*TERCER ACTO*~

30 de Julio

El príncipe del sol abría sus ocasos, contemplando el traje de bodas. Prendido en el frente, como fistón, una flor, no cualquier género de planta, la conocía de Lexus, en su pasado, la vez que solicitó a Serena de la Luna ser su esposa al crecer. ¿Qué haría una planta de esa procedencia? La bocina sonó retumbando en sus oídos. La voz era distinta, con la misma distorsión, sonaba más a un hombre.

– "¡Buenos días!, En la repisa junto al baño coloqué tu colonia favorita, debes estar listo en una hora y media. Sí no es así… pues haré uso de la fuerza bruta. No olvides ponerte la venda en los ojos al salir. Ah lo olvidaba… conocí a tu hermosa prometida está a mi lado, de vez en cuando le brotan algunas lagrimas. ¿Qué diría si no fueras capaz de darle la libertad? Te quedan 85 minutos… ¡felices bodas con mi amiga!" –la comunicación se cortó, dejando a un Seiya enfurecido.

El príncipe del sol central se dio un baño lo más pronto posible, lo planeaba todo; Saldría, conocería a su captor, lo enfrentaría sin pensarlo una vez y rescataría a Usagi. Mientras el agua limpiaba a profundidad su cuerpo, delgado y estilizado, con cuadriles fuertes y sugerentes, que provocarían a cualquier santa. Maquilaba el método que usaría. Secó su largo cabello lustroso, no poseía nada que lo enredara de la forma que comúnmente lo hacía, con una toalla rosa palo, extraño. Inició a vestirse, el traje encajaba a la perfección, el color a su gusto.

En sus pensamientos radicaba únicamente su amada rubia de ojos celestes, estaba en peligro y no tenía el poder para hacer algo por ella. Inclusive tocaba a dejar que el mundo se enterara de su poder y su identidad, pero fue el acuerdo que tomaron en el congreso de majestades. Agregando a la idea que con ello involucraría a su prometida, Usagi luchó lo suficiente por una vida normal, cómo para ser tratada en su propio planeta natal como una aberración o una heroína que siempre tendría que atender a una sociedad reclamante a hechos.

El tiempo se terminó. Una puerta se abrió, dejándolo encandilado con los reflejos del sol. Apenas vislumbraba el sendero de un alfombrado carmín y después se prendo la mordaza segadora tragando saliva para pasar el nudo de en su garganta. Alguien parecía guiarlo, pero su aroma no pasaba por sus narices, al percibir la suave fragancia de unas cuantas flores silvestres. Sus pasos se detuvieron al conjunto del cómplice de la malvada mujer que le hacía esto. La marcha nupcial sonó al mismo momento que le quitaban la bandolera de sus ojos.

No quiso mirar a ninguna parte, agachaba la cabeza… pero una voz conocida para él le hizo voltear. –_ ¿Eideard? _– El monje blanco llevaba un traje de gala, fue en ese momento que giró su cuerpo… –_¿Usagi?_ – Podía mirar a su amada, vestida de novia, con un hermoso kimono ceremonial encarnado, al mismo colorido del suyo, su cabello alzado en el peinado tradicional de bodas, adornado con broches que colgaban florecillas de metal. Para Seiya era un sueño, sondeaba el alrededor en busca de convencerse, repleto de amigos, majestades, familiares, sailors que estaban de su lado… ¿Amy, Galaxia, Kakyuu?, eso lo alejó de su realidad, por un momento deseó nunca despertar de su anhelo. Su princesa recorría la pasarela roja, acompañada de su padre. Lucía hermosa en maquillado inocente que realzaba esos celestes que relampagueaban. El caminar de su doncella procedía lento. Hasta que al fin se unió a su lado y ella le sonrió pícaramente para pellizcarle la mejilla.

_**(N/A: Artista: Alejandra Guzman - Pista: Tu eres mi luz)**_

– "Tómalo como venganza… por no raptarme después del concierto" –fueron las palabras traviesas de su prometida que se situaba en el altar–

– "¿Usa… Bombón?" –No, no estaba soñando, el pizco fuerte que le daba la rubia delataba la veracidad de los hechos. Seiya sonrió a punto de lanzar tremenda carcajada. Su bombón maquiavélico, forjador de tretas malvadas, de qué manera le reclamaría… bueno también podría vengarse… 'de otras formas'–

– "¡Feliz cumpleaños mi Amor!, este será mi obsequio para ti" –sostuvo fuertemente su mano, dirigiéndose al príncipe de Aryanê y comenzar a escuchar la ceremonia–

Usagi definitivamente deseaba romper lo que le unía a su pasado. Amaba a su pocky, a nadie más y si viniera otra estúpida leyenda la mandaría al diablo… categórico. Desde sus vestuarios nupciales que rompían los lazos anteriores a los demás, desde sus interrumpidos intentos por proteger su futuro…él lo labraría junto a ella.

La boda marcho perfecta, todo prosperaba hermoso. La luz en tanta oscuridad se cernía en los invitados y entre dos fulgores estelares y los pétalos de cerezos la dicha engrandecía al eclipse que se proyectaba en el cielo en el preciso instante cuando Seiya y Usagi intercambiaban votos y anillos. El futuro comenzaba a rescribirse, porque en el pasado nunca aconteció ese maravilloso momento.

El tiempo se mezclaba con la música que tocaban para ellos Heaven and Hell, una pieza repleta de amor cantada dulcemente por Ceres, implicada en esta fechoría, no era la única, pero la autora intelectual con Usagi…

Y las caras felices del público se levantaban para aplaudir. Lo habían conseguido ahora eran marido y mujer, hasta el final de sus vidas. Sus labios se encontraron en un camino libre de adversidades, emergiendo de ellos la miel de amor, pasión comprensión y dulzura…

– "Gracias por hacerme tan dichosa, Seiya… Juntos nos protegeremos y le daremos la vida a todos aquellos que nos han privilegiado con el encuentro" –del brazo de su príncipe caminaba la luna–

– "Usagi… tu resplandor me llevo a ti… Juntos forjaremos nuestras esperanzas, gracias por darme tu amor" –sus cálidos ocasos la vislumbraban tiernamente, cada rasgo de su bellísimo rostro se quedaría para siempre en sus zafiros–

Empapados en la gloria del momento, Chibi-Usa se acerco a ellos y los abrazó para felicitarlos. Aquellos cabellos rosados se tiñeron en un rubio cenizo el peinado pasaba a uno con dos medias colas que enrollaba con los odongos distintivos de Usagi, los despampanantes luceros magentas de la jovencita tomaban el azul ocaso que poseía Yuyake, su edad de diecisiete cambiaba a los trece y lego al separarse de los dos…

– "Mi hermano me dijo que asistir a la boda de mis padres sería genial" –en sus manos apareció un ramo de flores rosadas que daba a su futura madre– "

Usagi y Seiya cruzaron sus miradas, el momento no podía llenarlos en totalidad… y mientras el eclipse figuraba en el cielo y permanecía oscuro, las flores de Lexus que el príncipe había llevado para ellos brillaban proyectando el cosmos en los suelos. Chibi-Usa corrió al frente donde hacía presencia Yuyake, quien también poseía una apariencia diferente, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violetas, sonriéndole a su madre.

– "¡Felicidades mamá!" –

Entre los congregados, Soleil y Lune estaban alegres, bueno conocían la preocupación de su amiga sobre la boda, ellos junto a Yaten habían raptado a Seiya…

Las chicas lanzaban porras para la nueva pareja.

¿Pero eso dejaba la declaraba la felicidad para la luna y el sol?

Yuyake aún tenía pensamientos… demasiados…

– "_Cuando la identidad de Sailor Demeter sea realmente descubierta, comenzarán los sucesos. Por mi honor que no dejaré que nadie se interponga en ellos. Mataré a todo aquel que se interponga. Mi amor por esa mujer es tan grande, soy parte de ella, como ella parte de mí, ella será y es la clave. Pero su paradero yace en lo incierto. Ellos no conocen del futuro, pero tampoco __**yo sé**__ del pasado. La Nyx y El Éter… ¿De qué lado estarías? ¿Luz u Oscuridad?"_

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Usagi y Seiya tendrán un matrimonio feliz?**

**¿Si Yuyake apareció, porque Lune y Soleil siguen ahí?**

**¿Cómo se vengará Selene?**

**¿Qué pasará en la fiesta?**

**¿Zerethé es la Llave del sello?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **Confuso -.- waaa!! Gomen!, intentaré hacerlo más comprensible, Si, el presente el pasado y el futuro… Ya lo había dicho XDD ya lo comprenderás luego.

**Mizuki-chan24:** Lo de Haruka, esa era la intención el impacto XDD, Soleil y Lune… pues ya sabes aún no han dado lo mejor… ¿Qué te parece eh? Tu pelirrojo es muy especial…

**Serenalucy: **Si, cuidare bien de tú novio Seiya… No te preocupes a veces es bueno darse unas vacaciones. Arigato por continuar con la lectura.

**Megumisakura**: Que bien que te haya gustado, me alegra que andes por mi fic, saludos linda.

**Srita. Rossy Kou**: Ese es el chiste, poco a poco se esclarecerá, lo prometo. Soleil Muajajaja, supongo que es claro… ¿Yuyake es Lune?… espero se haya aclarado en este cap. El secuestro; Punto resuelto, acaso lo imaginaste… ese atrevimiento de nuestra heroína. También te mando besotes, que sigas disfrutando tus ¡vacaciones!

**Selene-silk:**

**malkav-iztli: **Espero a ver resuelto ya lo de la identidad de Zereth y no la vayas a extrañar -.- mucho… y Lo de los demás personajes Lune, Soleil y Yuyake. Lo que rodea a los personajes… Te impactara los giros de la historia MUAJAJA… conoces mis perversiones pues ya hemos conversado, ni te imaginaras ¿gris o el otro gris? ¿De cuál lado del gris estás? Yo ya quiero continuar con el rol de msn, discúlpame pero he andado repleta de work, cuando me tome un break regreso y seguimos en ello, sirve q mi mente maquiavélica se extiende en la idea.

**Karina Natsumi:**

**chikita22bkou** Ohh, espero te encuentres mejor. Gracias por el coment y ya sabe aquí ando pa' lo que se le ofresca, Lady Flakita.

**Drixx. **

**Niku Black: **Gracias por las flores n,n iueno la razón de que Michiru se haya puesto de parte del enemigo fue porque Haruka comenzó a mostrar sus gustos a otra persona, André, lo sentía y buscó la manera de recuperarla. Que bueno que te agrado Muchísimas por el fav

**Lilupixie: **Gracias por el fav… trabajare arduo para terminar el fic

**senshi Saturn: **No creas que no tomo en cuenta los favs, para que veas aquí mis agradecimeintos!!!

**Si alguien de me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD**


	18. El efecto Mariposa

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=ATENCIÓN=- (P R E M I O)**

**Hemos llegado a las 300 cuartillas… ¡Agotador!**

**Bueno tengo una forma de celebrar… Pero requiere de la participación de ustedes.**

**El Review # 100 será acreedor de un capítulo dedicado a su personaje favorito, ¡Cualquiera que este sea!, con un poquitín de sus ideas. **

**Esto para conmemorar el empeño de su atención en ser cómplices de este fanfic.**

**Me pondré en contacto con ustedes por medio de un mensaje en su Inbox o bien pueden agregar mi dirección de msn, dejarme la suya o enviarme un correo electrónico. Por los que firman discretamente XDD. Por esa misiva plantearemos sus preferencias.**

_Hacerlos participes me surcó en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo… ¡Mujajajaj!, ¡Un fanfic interactivo! -lo pondré en práctica en otro XDD-_

**Es un verdadero placer escribir para sus mercedes.**

**Pues poquito a poquito nos vamos acercando a la verdad n,n/**

**Y se acabaron las pistas en este episodio, Mujajajaja… Las peticiones se cumplen a partir de los siguientes capítulos, SyS en pleno.**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 18 EL EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**(EL INICIO A LA PROMESA)**

Cinco horas antes de la boda. 7:00 am

– "¡Levántate!, Momoru… ¿No me acompañarás a la boda de Usako?" –una sensual pelinegra lo despertaba con un beso candente en su pecho–

– Endymion suspiró rompiendo en agonía–"me quedó a arreglar la fuga en el fregadero, si no se convertirá en un problema…" –se empecinaba en componer cosas que no estaban diseñadas para su ingenio–

– "_Mamoru… no me vengáis con esa vaina, ¡coño tío!_" –Le habló en español–

– "¿Qué dices?" –Al príncipe terrenal tornaba exasperado al no entender sus palabras, ya se imaginaba lo que intentaba decirle su concubina–

– " '**¿Para qué?, verla con otro… mejor pienso en el jodido fregador'** Mamoru… ¿a quién quieres engañar? A nadie… ¿cuántas veces más intentaré decírtelo?" –se levantó molesta, la frágil sábana se desprendió de su cuerpo desnudándole en aras de permitir al hombre enclavarse en sus curvas repletas de erotismo–

– "¡Ceres!" –Jalando a la mujer de acuosa mirada, la sentó en la cama– "Piensas que me consterno por el asunto de Seiya y Usagi… ¡para nada! Tengo vergüenza de verla a la cara…"

– "¡Ah!, era eso…" –un alivio despejó sus temores–

– "¿Qué más podría ser?, si ya sabes que te amo." –contrayéndola a la cama y jugando a obscenidades románticas, la admiró desde sus azules oculares, en los cuales se ilustraba el reflejo de la tierra–

– "Si me amas, báñate junto a mí y ponte ese traje azul marino y el pantalón de que le hace juego… con el que se te ve un maravilloso trasero… Para ir a la boda" –los ademanes y tocamientos estuvieron de más, Ceres se especializaba en los juegos ardientes–

– "¡Oh Ceres! Vas a acabar conmigo" –carcajeó el príncipe de la tierra–

– "¡Pero acabaras muy contento!" –le sugirió lazándole con una mirada matadora, pero algo cambió prontamente la plática–

– "Sobre el trasplante… ¿estás tomando los medicamentos?" –preguntó curioso, si bien la conocía en la intimidad, en el amor, en sus gestos… pero en sus arranques enloquecidos no. Además hacía unos días la notaba muy extraña, se veía ausente… padecía de entalingar una especie de laguna en su espíritu–

– "¡Oye!, no soy una desobligada… Por cierto, si me tiño el cabello de mi color original… ¿te enfadarías?" –pues sin duda su parecido con Usagi trotaba fuertemente, lo que contravenía a su carácter y la pesadilla de rumiar sobre el amor de Mamoru. Por otra parte le parecía óptimo deshacerse de tantos líos del tinte–

– "¿Me pides una opinión? ¡Vaya! Entonces comprobado… has caído a mis redes Ceres…" –atónito desfibraba la lógica de Démeter. Siendo claros ella nunca pedía dictámenes, hacía las cosas a su placer, en ese instante lo tomaba en cuenta para sus decisiones– "Por mí puedes teñírtelo de verde… siempre y cuando no cambies tu espíritu, es más, vamos a la estética ahora mismo y cuando regresemos, a la ceremonia" –complacerla en todo le resultaba un delito apetitoso, del cual siempre emergían recompensas interesantes–

– "Desde cuando soy de tu pertenencia… ¡Ja!, te creciste demasiado… que no sabes, no soy como las otras chicas. Soy el sueño de todos, propiedad de nadie"– Su vibración vocal sonó a broma. Sin embargo la vida sedentaria no le lucraba, darle hijos, recibir cartas, flores, no la convencían… aunque estaba del todo enamorada de él, la excitante aura de las emociones continuas la aclamaban debía ofrecerle algo mas para cambiar su posición, y no hablaba de dinero, sino de revelaciones que algún día la alejarían de su felicidad–

–––*

7:22 am

La residencia Kou-Aino, repleta de paz, lujos y vanidades. Una enorme casa que contaba con unas cinco recamaras, una escalera extensa en alfombrado de colores durazno, piso de duela, sofás victorianos con estampados de la época, un recibidor, una estancia con aparatos de entretenimiento, una cocina en tonos hueso, decorada con gatos blancos. Estaba circundada por arboles y flores y en el patio una piscina cuadrada con un rededor de vitropiso y al acabar aquel un tendido de pasto podado. En la alberca se localizaba Minako, se había levantado temprano, algo le incomodaba, sus pesadillas le forzaron a adentrarse en un chapuzón, mientras nadaba en el intento de enfriar sus pensamientos, se sintió observada.

– "¿Quién anda ahí?" –su tono fue tembloroso y busco en el contexto del patio–

– "Pues quién mas Minako" –Yaten desfilaba desde las puertas corredizas de cristal, con un par de toallas. Traía puesto un traje de baño de color azul marino– "Amor" –se sumergió al agua lentamente para zambullirse y llegar a ella. Con cariño la abrazó, inquiriendo en la mirada azulina de la rubia su preocupación– "Estos días te he notado muy tensa, te enojas por cualquier cosa… ¿pasa algo?"

– "Pues… No sé como decírtelo" –la acuosidad, funcionaba como adhesivo desde su espalda sentía su pecho desprovisto, enganchada entre sus brazos cálidos, aún mantenía su testa flexionada boca bajo. No encontraba las palabras para decirle su desasosiego–

– "Me harás papá, digo… sería una gran…" –es lo que velaba por su mente desde que la supo explosiva, falta de hambre y somnolienta–

– "Yaten…." –girándose a él se acurruco en su pecho– "He visitado a los mejores doctores… pero… Dicen que… sería ponerme en peligro…" –soltó vivamente unas fuentes de sus ojos añiles, sus pesares eran hervidos a alto grado, se sentía culpable al saber el anhelo tan grande que poseía su esposo–

– "¡Hey!, Debiste decírmelo Minako, existe la adopción" –probó animarla, con un improvisado discurso, acariciando sus cabellos dorados lentamente en vaivenes tranquilos–

– "No era así… yo quería… ¡Oh Yaten!, soy una mala mujer para ti…" –su llanto no se detenía, sus dos temores, el rechazo de él y no poder procrear–

– "Minako, tenemos diecinueve años, una carrera exitosa, deja que las cosas pasen tranquilas no hay prisa. Sin dramas mina, me gustas demasiado como para prestarme a un 'déjame por mi…" –un sonido fue captado por el peliplatino la dirección se prestaba a la arboleda– "¡Hey, Tú!"– salió pronto de la piscina para correr por el jardín trasero y localizarlo, seguro que era un paparazi en busca de una nota, de lo lejos distinguió unos cabellos largos de colores azul plata, haciendo espectaculares corridas y giros lo atrapó – "Dame la cámara… no hemos autorizado las fotografías" –registrándolo, alguna filmadora oculta podría traer por ahí–

– "¿Cámara?, ¡Ne!" –en sonrisa nerviosa intentaba escapar, hasta que la diosa del amor se le puso de frente–

– "¿Quién eres?" –un temblor de pánico travesío por el cuerpo de la rubia, sin lugar a dudas lo conocía, al menos en sus sueños– "¡Contesta!" –gritó alterada–

– "Gomenasai, Minako-san, Yaten-san…" –encorvando su cuerpo ocultaba su rostro entre su larguísimo cabello agua, que toqueteaba aquellas mejillas sonrosadas–

– "¡Calma!, sólo quitémosle la micro cámara…" –absolvió el de ojos verdes pálido–

– "¡NO!, tú me vas a decir quién eres" –forcejeó mina con el muchacho, jalándole del cuello un relicario en forma de corazón, el que al caer se abrió de par en par, poniendo en un lapso paralitico al muchacho–

– "¡Basta! ¡Minako!" –soltó al joven y levantó del piso la cadena, no tenía intención mirar en ella, el caso que atrajo su atención fueron las fotografías de dos personas maduras, unos treintaicinco años… treintaicinco años… pero de ellos, Minako y Yaten. En el reverso decía; _Nun, la fama no lo es todo, la esperanza brilla en ti, nuestro rayito de esperanza… Minako y Yaten Kou._ Enardecido, se imaginaba al muchacho un loco obsesionada, pero al fijar bien sus ojos en el texto final, la fecha _'Milenio de Plata'_–

– "Me… llamó… Nun, Nun Kou… soy su… hijo" –el chico de ojos aguamarina, cabello azul grisáceo y piel tan clara que se distinguían sus venas, poseía la optativa de huir. No lo hizo– "Su hijo natural…"

– "¿Cómo te atreves a decir esa **tontería**?" –Venus abofeteó al joven, ella tenía el conocimiento de que no existían posibilidades de darle luz a un pequeño–

– "Minako, mira esto" –le extendió el relicario a su mujer, la que observo en cada detalle del objeto, estaba algo viejo, pero bien cuidado–

– "¡Disculpen mi atrevimiento!" –sudaba, sudaba en intensidad, las intenciones de Nun radicaban fuera de conocerlos– "Tienen que proteger a la Princesa Serena y el Rey Antar. Su felicidad nos hará libres…" –el corrimiento de sus palabras desataba dulce, con acentos de advertencia–

– "¿Proteger?" –indagó el peliazul, enclavando sus pensamiento en el consejo–

– "Seré claro… En su presente la boda fue impedida, lo que amargó el corazón de Usagi, haciéndola retomar su sendero a Tokio de Cristal. Pero… no se preocupen, haremos guardia… confíen en los Sires –el muchacho se manejaba como tarabilla, pensaba en decírselos, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, ahora no sabía si hablaba por demás–

– "¿Qué dices?" –incuestionable el hecho para Minako Aino, todo daba vueltas en ellos, una y otra vez… el desgraciado mañana haciendo estragos luminosos en el hoy–

– "Deben proteger a Seiya Koy y Tsukino Usagi… y la princesa del universo estará segura. Disfruten de la fiesta" –se despidió con una compelida mueca– _"Personalmente nos hemos visto obligados a resguardar la llave en un complejo, borrándole su personalidad y algunos recuerdos que la pusieran a tomara decisiones incorrectas" –_retomó el relicario, dejándolos callados… tiesos de la impresión–

Jamás diría el nombre, no inmiscuiría a la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Zerethé. Creía en las posibilidades de protegerla y cuidar del futuro… No era el único que cavilaba de similares formas, sus primos se entregaban al racimo del embrujo. Desde que la conocieron su deber fundía en no dejar piedra sobre piedra, pero era una niña picara llena de vida y virtudes entre su ingenuidad, por lo menos eso aparentaba, adjuntando la promesa a sus padres. Al crecer y deshacerse de sus memorias… los hipnotizó con sus encantos, sus sonrisas y su dulce corazón. Ninguno se atrevió a realizar el mandato, hasta se hicieron participes de sus crímenes, por una paga que les permitió formular El Gremio de Asesinos.

Pero cada paso que daban desvirtuaba el conocimiento de lo que vendría, cada movimiento del presente cambiaba los sucesos del futuro, emergiendo millones de perspectivas... aquella imprudencia emergió de Endymion y plutón al enviar a Chibi-Usa. El cuarteto aún pretendía esa idea, prevalecida con rastros de magia, desubicándoles en pleno de la nueva línea temporal que ya se había hecho presente. Las cosas que ellos buscaban habían marchitado.

El efecto mariposa había comenzado, cómo podría detenerse… ¿Cómo dar fin al efecto mariposa?

–––*

8:57 am

Daban las nueve de la mañana, Soleil y Lune tenían una cita importante, habían salido de Universe Hause con el pretexto de buscar un buen regalo a su amiga Usagi. Sin embargo, atravesaron la ciudad, para supuestamente perder a Sigvard. Puntuales en un campo libre a sombras de las hojas enverdecidas, de algo que conocían como 'el árbol de la esperanza', se dio el encuentro.

– "¡Príncipe del Sol!, ¡Princesa de la Luna!" –se inclinaron ambos ante dos jovencitos–

– "¡Vamos! Somos familia…" –apesumbrado sobre el origen de la unión triste de su linaje, el llamarlos de la forma correcta era penoso, pero eso eran… familia…– "No tienen por qué ser tan formales, Yuya-Kun está bien, además ustedes también son príncipes, ¿no? –

– "¡HOLA! ¡Mira hermanito! ¡Lun-Lun!" –exclamó la de cabellos rosados, abrazando en frenesí a Lune, llamándole Lun-Lun, como cariñosamente lo hacía–

– "¡¡Oye!! Usagi-san, ¡me flagelas!" –comentó el pelirrojo de motas doradas, sumamente divertido–

– "¡Cómo sea! Yuya-San, ¿qué es lo urgente que demandas?" –la cobriza de ojos verdes tomó la iniciativa con su rudeza–

– "Hoy, a las doce comenzará la boda de mamá, Ceres se encargó de convencerla de sus pensamientos traviesos, para preservar la tranquilidad de los sucesos en un evento improvisto" –meneó su cabellera negra, que aun no mutaba– "Los cuatro vigilaremos que el hecho se suscite correctamente, para que se pueda forjar la Princesa del Universo"

– "Ceres, se ha comportado como una verdadera guerrera… aguantando millones de vejaciones al llegar aquí de niña… al conocer su verdadera postura" –la tragedia de la mujer le conmovía totalmente a Soleil–

– "Por otra parte, Yuya y yo, queremos agradecerles mantener su estoica actuación, han protegido a Mamá, a pesar de…" –agachó su cabeza de algodón de azúcar, que desfilaba en dos triángulos que la hacía aparentar un conejito–

– "Olvidas que Serena-san fue como nuestra madre, nos protegió tanto como papá…" –Lune, optimista ante la procedencia de su origen, estaba agradecido con la Neo Reina, que los trataba como a sus propios hijos, su amor era inmenso al igual que la cálida ingenuidad de su corazón–

– "Soleil, Lune… se que a los veintiuno tendrán que perder mucho…" –lastimado en la congruencia de un sacrificio, miraba a la rubia cobriza desde sus zafiros inundados de lagrimas, aquel amor que sentía por la chica ofrecimiento le coagulaba las venas, perderla era arrancarle un pedazo de su alma, después de todo era de su sangre– "Existe otra forma y es la que nos han recomendado nuestros padres"

– "Es necesario detener tantos caudales, la purificación del Universo es inminente, tantas desgracias a orígenes de viajes temporales… y sabes que no puede pasar de otra manera Yuya-san" –ante el destino que esperaba, la mujer recia, se había resignado, pero su hermano nunca lo haría–

– "Se lo he dicho… que siempre habrá esperanzas, ¡es una obstinada!" –zarandeó a Yuyake, percibiendo su dolor propio, él también perdería demasiado, hasta llegaría el punto de dejar de existir en el acto del ofrecimiento de la doncella. Aunque era el chico mas rebelde, peleonero y valiente del grupo, tenía que darle color a la tragedia, pues gustaba de ver sonreír a las personas que le rodeaban– "Sobre la llave…"

Yuyake y Chibi-Usa suspiraron profundamente, luego los cuatro se sumergieron en el recóndito pesar, que esto ocasionaría no sólo el sufrimiento del señor de los Éteres, sino también al príncipe del sol y la princesa de la luna. Buscar una solución como medida… prestaba a sus obligaciones.

– "Si aquello… puede despertar a la Nyx…" –nuevamente dirigió la mirada a Soleil, indicándole, luego sus ensombrecidos ocasos viraron a Lune– "La princesa de la luna podrá despertar sus poderes y lo restante, ¿no es así?"

– "¡Es seguro! Este es un juego de ganar-perder, seamos consientes y no interpongamos nuestros sentimientos… A pesar de ello, Hávarður ya me presentó ante el congreso como la Princesa del Universo… entonces es el momento de animar a los Sires, fraguando la treta" –sin pelos en la lengua entendía el contenido de tal responsabilidad–

– "Nun; El agua curativa, Araz; el viento liberador, Zev; La tierra invulnerable y Madox; el metal benevolente. Los nuevos guardianes de la Princesa Universal, La Nyx" –Yuyake los había tenido presentes, desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía donde estaban y el momento preciso para realizar el refluir de los cambios–

– "Después de todo cumplimos con las ordenes de Serena-san y Antar-san, quienes han abogado por su amada Seren" –eso amargó la vista de Chibi-Usa, quién postraba sus jemas magentas en Soleil… a continuación en Seise–

El acuerdo fue tomado… acabar con el efecto mariposa… en manos de la esperanza… La estrella de cinco picos o la princesa del universo, preverían su misma salvación a cuestas del dolor incontenible, inconvenientemente necesario.

–––*

9:35

La primera vez que sus sueños fueron tranquilos, el abrazo de ese hombre la colmaba de tranquilidad, era la luz conciliadora de sus horas nocturnas de pesadillas eternas. Por el lado de él, suscitaba de igual manera. Se despertó revelando dos rubíes engendradores de luz, esperanza y serenidad. La sostenía entre sus brazos, miraba la cara tierna y calma de la jovencita. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se encumbró de la cama, disponiéndose a hacer una llamada.

– "¡Secuestre a tu niñera!" –comentó hostilmente al sentir que le respondían del otro lado del auricular–

– "_Enserio y que pides de recompensa para regresármela a medio día… ¡Lexus!"_ –soltó tremenda carcajada, alertando a Haruka, la que preguntaba el motivo de la algarabía–

– "No es mi estilo devolver mis botines, sólo te informaba, para que busques otra candidata al puesto." –declarando sus propósitos, radiaba de felicidad, su carácter no cambiaba del todo, pero tocaba a lo menudo–

– "_¡Uhpss! ¿Me amenazas he?, con razón llevabas días preguntándome sobre ella y su tamaño de dedo… ¡JA! Tendré que ir con el sastre por un traje diferente… y decirle al otro secuestrado que su pequeña Zereth se pondrá la soga al cuello" _–un _¡oye!, _rudo se escucho de la voz gruesa de la mujer de ojos aceituna, reprendiendo a André. Al comprender la pareja Labeau el origen de la chica, luego de diversos y verídicos comentarios que el pelirrojo y Seiya, la hacía una chica de total confianza– _"¿Y… ya… con ella?"_

– "No seas imbécil André, nos vemos en la boda" –cortó la llamada, admirando a Zereth, tan tranquila– "¡Holgazana! ¡Levántate!" –la muchacha se alzó bostezando– "Te comprare algo decente para la boda de Usagi y Seiya"

– "¿Qué?, ¡Por fin lo logró!" –a pesar de sus suplencias, estimaba al pelinegro ojos ocasos y revocando su tiempo de vivienda con él, se sentía dichosa por aquel logro– "Eso no me lo pierdo… Esclavo dos, ve y hazme el desayuno"

– "¡¿Esclavo?! ¡En tus sueños, querida!" –la levantó de la cama cargándola como un costal de papas, en largos reniegos de su presa, paso de la recamara a la sala. Su padre leía el periódico y su madre hurgaba en el refrigerador– "¡Buenos días Mamá!, ¡Buenos días Papá!" –la tranquilidad lo llenaba a placer, dotándolo de un agradable perfil travieso–

– "¡Bájame bestia!" –lo razonó, desde sus ojos oscuros y almendrados, que tenían un suave declive– "¿Papá, Mamá?" –se lo había perdido al irse… ¡los reyes!, cuanta productividad sacaría de todo el asuntito ¡mucha fortuna!–

– "Buenos días Lex" –apresaron ambos, en el repleto de ver a un Lexus saturado de un vigor arrasador, sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa. Inundando la mansión Crimson de calor–

–––*

10:18 am

Usagi interpretaba sus reflejos que impactaban en el hermoso espejo. Se había puesto nerviosa, temía la reacción de Seiya al enterarse de sus artimañas, en son de broma… Finalmente las manos de Neherenia y Kakyuu la tranquilizaron, aunque a decir verdad, la princesa de las flores amarillas no le complacía del todo esa unión, aun guardaba sentimientos por su exguerrera, Sailor Star Light. El mismo nombre lo decía todo, La estrella de la Luz… que estrella podría ser más luminosa que el mismo sol… Neherenia por otra parte tomaba su cabello rubio entre sus manos, peinándole en la tradicional forma japonesa. Y prendándole flores metálicas que lo adornaran. Kakyuu la maquillaba, en gracias sutiles, remarcando los celestes que reflejaban la luna llena.

– "¡Se ve preciosa princesa!" –examinaba con emoción a Usagi, alguna vez fue su enemiga, ahora su maestra en artes del refinamiento. Neherenia se volvió parte de una familia encantadora de majestades que en todo momento la protegían… en especial Sigvard… su coqueto favorito. Ya tenía edad suficiente para ser pretendida por él–

– Tragándose el nudo desgarrador, la pelirroja buscó entre los cajones el detalle final– "Princesa Serena, este es un obsequio de mi parte, espero le guste" –colocó un par de sus brochetas ceremoniales en aquel cabello alzado, al momento que suspiraba–

– "¡Muchas Gracias!, han sido muy amables…" –su rostro encendido, desprendía la belleza natural de sus facciones, aunque su cara declinaba en lo redondo, eso pasaba en pormenores con el efecto del rubor rosado– "Cierto, tengo que hablar con Seiya…" –impulsiva se levantó de su silla–

– "¡No majestad!, Su majestad Sigvard se ofreció para hacerlo, dijo que tenía unas cuantas palabras que lo harían francamente encunar el parecer" –habló la pelinegra, sentándola nuevamente– "Los demás ponen de su parte para la sorpresa"

La antigua Sailor Moon, desfiguraba todo aquel dificultoso pasado. Hoy a las doce de la mañana unirían sus lazos de amor. Ella también lo pretendía como un sueño, el cambiar su forma de ver las cosas, el sistema de derivar, su forma de ser… la convertía en una mujer provechosa en la batalla de una vida común.

La gente que le rodeaba le reflejaba un ejército. Tenía en cuenta cumplir luego con sus responsabilidades en el congreso de Majestades, pues gracias a ellos su vida había mutado a sus propias convicciones. La Princesa del Universo, una incógnita que la tomaba presa día a día. Ahora le proclamaban Soleil se presenciaba como la tan famosa princesa, cómo no serlo si su belleza radiaba con el fulgor del sol, y su poder había aniquilado a la flama.

Las voces múltiples y reverberantes, que los asechaban, se habían disipado, la felicidad se convirtió en realidad. Sin embargo un punto negativo la abstraía de sus glorias… un sueño… la pesadilla de un vientre ensangrentado y su clamor a Antar por salvarla, de una culpa, de un pecado fuera de sus cabales. Retomando la visión del pasado, ella tuvo la desventura de perder a un hijo que esperaba del Príncipe del Sol. Lo efectivo fue que eso la pudo afectar… y Yuyake ¿cuál sería el paradero de aquel malcriado?

Usagi Tsukino estaba a un paso de convertirse en Usagi Kou… eso sonaba mil veces mejor que Usagi Chiba…

–––*

Al mismo tiempo

– Consternado Sigvar se reintegraba a Universe House, ni las flores que adornaban el pateo trasero de la casona, ni los misceláneos arreglos de ella podían alejar lo que había escuchado del cuarteto, pero no era tan tonto como cualquiera lo creía. No se atrevería a decir ninguna palabra sobre el asunto, si el futuro dictaminaba en terribles hondas de cambio, tendría la oportunidad de informarse al ponérseles de frente a ese grupito del futuro_–_ _"Yuyake ha de tener un plan… ese muchachito, pero aquellos hablaban en código… ¿ser __**Familia**__?" _–cambio sus pensamientos al estar deshabilitado del término– _"Había escuchado decir por ahí que Nyx fue el primer nombre de uno de los seres que engendraron el universo… Nyx, La princesa Universal y Éter, el príncipe universal… Cuenta la leyenda que con su canto de sirena Nyx imploraba por un beso de Éter… Ambos tenían el problema, ella era oscuridad y él luz y ninguno podría situarse en el mismo lugar. Pero es una leyenda. La realidad es otra El Señor de los Éteres quiere beber su sangre y comer de su cuerpo. … Algún día aparecerá y dañará a Soleil… no debemos bajar la guardia. ¿Los Sires y esos quiénes son?– una voz masculina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones furtivas despejando sus ojos esmeraldas de de aquella atragantadora contingencia–_

– "Sigvard, se hace tarde y el cautivo espera por el mensaje" –sonrió el hombre de pose pacifica–

– "¡Dimando!, ¡Buen día!, disculparas mi tardanza llevaba a la princesa de compras para Usagi-san" –contestó rascándose la nuca desde su cabello arena– "Llegas temprano"

– "¡Conoces a Makoto!, quería inspeccionar que el banquete estuviera perfecto, aunque le insistí que tuviera prudencia" –mencionó con un poco de soberbia, no quería perder su toque–

– "Pronto serás papá… ¿Qué se siente?" –cuestionó pícaro al príncipe de Dormód, inclinando su cuerpo para verse mas intrigante–

– "Temor… preocupación y felicidad, Deberías probarlo" –fue el azote recomendado, al príncipe de los sonidos no le interesaba esas cuestiones–

– "¡No, no!, Me quitaría el placer de conocer muchas hermosas damas, bueno me voy a atender a Antar, con permiso, su majestad" –terminó en su ferviente caravana, a dar paso al sótano, otro asunto le venía en perturbo– _"El resto de Heven & Hell no ha escuchado el nuevo disco… esa canción de cuna a capela, recuerdo que nadie la había creado, Ceres sería la responsable… no, imposible su timbre de voz es muy diferente, pero sus letras dicen mucho… __**Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños. Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus ocasos risueños. Eres esperanza, eres alabanza, la estrella de un hermoso corazón. El universo vendrá a ti para ser clarificado, la calidez del fulgor etéreo mudará lo sombrado, si pierdes razones, nuestra amada hija, no olvides nunca la sortija**_… _** y sueña con anhelos del mañana, que el hoy te daña. Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños. Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus violáceos risueños.**_"

El avispado Sigvard ambicionaba construir el rompecabezas, entre todos guardaban misterios, pero él buscaba en el presente las pistas que pudieran llevarlo a la verdad de tantas pesadillas bloqueadoras de sus caminos, un año y medio restaba para que el boom de Kiimsah brotara. Lo conveniente para el príncipe de Melodiam recaía en salir de ese paraje terrenal que los humanizó, no quería que la valiosa gente de ese planeta azul corriera con la desventura de muerte. Sigvar comenzaba a planear un sitio a donde llevar al comando de majestades para el enfrentamiento con la sociedad de Kiimsah y el Señor de los Éteres.

–––*

10:45 am

– "¡Llevamos horas aquí, Zereth!, escoge uno, el que sea…" –arto del debate de la mujer y el fluir de fanáticas que le pedían un autógrafo–

– "¡Lexus-san!, podría tomarse una foto conmigo" –le pidió una chica que estaba acompañada de otras tres y brincoteában–

– "¡Lo que sea!" –exclamó siendo tolerante con sus fans, una vocecilla lo llamó luego de los flechazos, besos y firmas de su disco–

– "¡Esclavo!, me gusta este… pero no crees que el dorado se verá ostentoso… ¡AHH! ¡Por Surakak!, es costosísimo" –lo decía en fingida sorpresa, le cataban los lujos, más que a nadie, sacar provecho de todo cuanto pudiera–

Los vitrales de rubíes se admiraron, aquella vaca loca se convertiría en su perfecta princesa… lucía espectacular, su piel perlada resaltaba con las luces de la fina seda oro, también perfecta para lo que le haría esta noche. Pero no se lo diría, pues le quitaba la satisfacción del pleito con ella.

– "Deja de babear, Esclavo dos, aunque con el **cazamiento** de Seiya, pasaras a primero… ¿no?" –sonrió en sus alucinaciones perversas, destellando fulgores desde sus ojos negros que fincaban un signo de monedas para su escasa cartera–

– "¿Babear?, no me sorprendí, las vacas no se ven bien ni con lo más costoso" –retándole, se guardaba el gusto de verla así–

– "¡Retardado estúpido!, estarás sieg…" –se toco la cabeza, el dolor era perturbante, Zerethé lo olvidaba, su enfermedad encadenada. Lexus al verla palidecer y girar, la socorrió–

– "¿Estás bien? Zereth" –tomó su rostro para buscarle el mal, ya lo sabía, pero quería engañarse–

– "Te traicione, vez esclavo, esto afirma tu idiotez" –lo sacó de la cabina cerrando las cortinas, aun con sus pensamientos en las riquezas, el altar de sus crímenes la castigaban y Lexus no tenía porque padecer sus penas–

–––*

Minutos antes de la boda.

– "Han venido, ¡estimados Sires!" –entre admiraciones, un pelinegro con ojos ocasos los recibió–

– "¿Por qué no lo haríamos?, estamos al servicio de la casa real, ya nos habíamos citado antes, me parece que hace menos de dos años, donde nos pedías que no nos acercáramos a la Tierra"– Zev, el líder del cuarteto de Sires, le hablaba con mucha familiaridad a Yuyake– "¿Por qué el cambio? Primo"

–Les contó la estrategia que tenía fomentada, la misma charla que tuvo en la mañana con Soleil y Lune– "Son las decretos de los Reyes del Sol y la Luna. Lune y Chibi-Usagi están adentro, por cualquier cosa"

– "¿Entonces usted es la 'Princesa del Universo'?" –risueño Nun, miró a la cobriza que posaba cara de amargada–

– "Pues… ¿vez alguna otra mujer por aquí?" –parada en jarras le afirmó su postura, Soleil, no quitaba su cara cruda, estaban para evitar los trucos–

– "¡Calmada Madame!, era la pregunta reglamentaría… Ahora a ponernos en nuestros puestos." –condujo con su liderato natural al resto, meneando su cabello pasto. Al disiparse la mayoría, se detuvo para hablar con Araz– "¿Qué pasa, primo?"

– "Todos se ponen como si nada, muy unidos ¿no? ¿Y ella?" –en protesta, le dirigió su mirada miel, molesta, a Maddox–

– "Yuya prometió salvarla… no te pongas en ese plan" –dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, Mad lo acarreó a su lugar–

–––*

La ceremonia entablaba su apogeo. Pero al exterior:

Maddox y Araz:

Una mujer de cabello azul marítimo entraba sigilosa por las calles del despoblado de Universe House, portaba su traje de marinerito, mostrando unas torneadas piernas y unos tacones que perpetraban un ¡claz! ¡claz! delicado. Se mecía con la gracia de las bailarinas, en su caminata silenciosa un clamor le propuso encaminar su rostro al quién la llamaba.

– "¡Madeimoselle! Una belleza como usted, necesita compañía" –planteó un joven de cabellos verdes, de cuerpo atlético y postura de galán atrevido–

– "¡Estoy ocupada!" –sin tomarle importancia quiso pasar de largo, pero otro chico, castaño, con un mechón albino, obstaculizo–

– "No me gusta que la gente provoque tragedias, menos en la boda de una respetable pareja… Michiru-san"–Araz la tomó del las manos para depositarle unas esposas, con la agilidad de un águila–

– "¡¿Quién rayos son ustedes?! ¿Cuál es la treta?" –usando su poder intentó desatarse, estaba impresionada de que supieran su identidad–

– "¡Nu!, ¡Nu!, ¡Nu!.... No tan rápido, Madeimoselle, enojada se ve muy guapa, Bien decía mi Mamá… Usted la conoce, ahora que lo recuerdo, hicieron un alboroto y mató a Mi papá" –no sentía odio en lo que sus palabras trataban dar entender, pues aún no pasaba–

– "¿Matar?, ¡Nunca haría eso!" –no hasta que se diera cuenta del pequeñito asuntito de Haruka, cosa que desfasaba de las evidencias de Sailor Neptune–

– "Llevémosla lejos, haya ajustarán cuentas" –el joven Araz jaloneó a Michiru, la que no cedía al escape–

–––*

Nun:

Apreciando una lámina fuera de normal. Mars sondeó el lugar con sus enormes malvas. La energía la perseguía unas cuadras atrás, no le dio jerarquía, en esos momentos la desesperaba.

– "¡Muéstrate espíritu maligno!" –demandó la pelinegra, perdiendo la serenidad. Haciéndose presencia un jovencito que le ofrecía una dulce sonrisa–

– "No me gusta ser el malo en la película, por eso opté por ser el bueno… ¡Discúlpeme por esto!... ¡**Healer Heart!** –remojándole un poco la puso en un transe– "¿Vendrá conmigo, Rei-san?"

–"¡Claro! ¡Encantadísima!" –se enganchó del brazo a Nun, contenta de la oferta, platicándole sobre su vida, el clima y sus aventuras de Sailor Scout–

Subiéndola a un transporte, le hacía preguntas capciosas, desentrañando información del autor intelectual de la obra. Nun se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona amable y sin rencores, estratégicamente hablando se conducía al grado de proeza.

–––*

Yuyake:

– "La estaba esperando Senshi del tiempo" –ameno saludo el chico con porte artístico, parado en el adoquinado del exterior de Universe House– "Me gustaría ver su invitación"

– "¿Tu?, tratando de destrozar el futuro…" –con odió que temblaba en sus labios, al ser mecido por el viento sus cabellos verde oscuro, insinuó la maldad que había en el muchacho–

– "¿Perdón?, Yo no fui el que envió a Chibi-Usa a este presente, ¿No es así?... Para ser la guardiana del tiempo parece que no has escuchado del efecto mariposa… ¿Quién lo destrozó, entonces?" –el acuerdo era no realizar escándalos, así que Yuya-kun, optó por lo que había aprendido de 'su padre', mucho rollo y poca acción–

– "No pienso prestarme a tus tretas…" –reflexionar… reflexionar, su corazón latía desjuiciadamente, la culpa… Chibi-Usa… salvar el futuro de Tokio de Cristal… un error imperdonable, que yacía en su cabeza. Tumbándola en seco al piso–

Si bien Kakyuu acertó en la visita reveladora del Príncipe del Sol, donde le dijo a Eideard: _"Lo que ha dicho… es irreverente, esto debería ocurrir a dos generaciones. ¿Quién sería capaz de cambiar el futuro?"_ Así un pequeño planeta que pasaba desapercibido para las demás Majestades y que en su criterio predisponían sin importancia, provocaba que las alas de una inquieta mariposa revolotearan para virar los auges de los verdaderos sucesos.

Aunque las palabras calaban demasiado para Plutón, El neo príncipe del Sol tuvo piedad.

– "Setsuna, no hay motivo por el cual estar contra tu propia princesa… Endymion lo comprendió muy bien cuando charle con él… Lo que vendrá no se compara con la batalla de Sailor Galaxia o Caos. ¡Levántate!" –extendió la palma de su mano espirando los fulgores solares de compasión y entendimiento. Sin embargo Yuyake ocultaba unos secretos más sobre el fruto de los cambios. Denegaba el acceso de ellos, pues cada paso en dejar ver lo venidero, tambaleaba al mismo–

–––*

Las Sailors que traicionaron a su majestad Serena, fueron dispuestas en un vehículo, para sacarlas de la escena.

Un eclipse se posó en el cielo, proporcionando gala a la gloriosa ceremonia. El joven revolucionario y pícaro, denominado por Endymion Yuyake, emprendió una transformación física sobre el velo de polvo estelar; Su cabello negro coloreaba en castaño oscuro creciéndole el triple, su piel brillaba con destellos nácar y los ojos zarcos que figuraban a los de su padre genético, tomaban un vivo violáceo. La sonrisa de Yuya-kun formuló el rompimiento de una parte de la promesa, sus recuerdos no mutaban completamente, pero sostenían el motor de su llegada, La Luz de cinco picos y la purificación del Universo.

–––*

Al final del alfombrado, mientras las flores natales de Lexus desprendían un manto estelar simulado, el neo príncipe del sol hizo presencia, cuando su hermana corría hacía él.

– "¡Felicidades Mamá!, ¡Felicidades Papá!" –alargo sus pasos para explayar sus enhorabuenas y sonreírles–

– "¡Yuyake!" –Usagi lo abrazó con un gusto fatal, en acto asfixiante– "Nos tenías preocupados…"

– "Ma-mamá… me ahogo" –abanicaba sus brazos en busca de aire, hasta que la nueva esposa lo soltó–

– "¿Cambio de imagen?" –contemplaba al chico y a Chibi-Usa con un gusto enorme, en alto grado más por la expelirosada, su unión no la desvaneció, la mantuvo junto a ellos–

– "¿Quién te entiende Papá? No me decías que los Odongos siempre estaban de moda" –miraba desde sus zafiros a su joven papa, en tono de resignación–

– "¡Shh!" –se tapó los labios con un dedo, reprendiendo a su hermana menor– "Sashi, podrías ser más discreta, ellos no saben muchas cosas" –los cambios venían… aminados en el eclipse–

– "¿Sashi?" –Usagi no lo entendía, ¿que no se llamaba como ella?, o sea Chibi-Usa–

– "Enserio… ¡que papás más despistados!, Sashi, significa; Teniendo una Liebre… ¡Yup!, Yo soy la liebre, liebrecita…como me dice Papá!" –Reprendió a ambos, señalando al final a Seiya, el que estaban muerto entre sus colorinas mejillas rojas–

La charla acabó, cuando la marabunta se lanzó a los recién casados. El padre de Usagi, que por fortuna no entendió las platicas de aquellos personajes buscó un hueco entre la conglomeración junto a su esposa y su hijo menor.

– "¿Qué tal te sientes? Yerno, con la sorpresita de mi niña" –preguntó Kenji, con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos y palmeando el hombro del príncipe solar–

– "Pues… que le diré señor… que me hizo pasar angustias feas… Su hija esta re loquita" –Contestó a la pregunta de su suegro, a continuación un codazo que se encajaba en sus costillas, procedente de Usako–

– "¿Loquita?, ¡No has visto nada!, Deberías tenerle miedo a mi hermana… Seiya-san, ¡Eres muy valiente al casarte con ella!" –Shigo soltaba carcajadas. Dos llamas que repelían de los ojos de su hermana mayor lo acallaron–

– "Es un placer tenerlo en la familia, Aunque nos cuesta trabajo creer que Usagi sea una princesa, bueno, supongo que los cuentos de hadas sí existen" –Ikuko, al igual que el resto de los Tsukino, no les caía del todo el veinte. Difícil comprender que su pequeñuela fungía como la Princesa de la Luna, añadiendo su relación con un gentío de Majestades y para acabar casada con el Príncipe del Sol– "Hija, te deseo las mejores de las dichas. ¡Y denme nietos pronto! –tras sus comentarios Yuya-kun y Sashi-chan retenían la risotada, podían gritar… '¡Hey abuela!, te podemos decir…' pero mejor no–

– "Mamá, no apresures a los chicos… No vez que Usagi es mi bebe aún" –Kenji, el pilar de la familia Tsukino, pasaba de concebir ver a la rubia en espera de un bebé, para él y sus pensamientos la figuraba como su niñita–

– "No se preocupe, Señor Tsukino… sus nietos vendrán cuando así ellos lo deseen" –comentó Seiya mirando a los dos chicos. Tras ellos visionaba a un pelirrojo mirando su reloj, continuamente en desesperación, aparentando la espera de alguien–

–––*

No obstante el eclipse entregaba sus reflujos en otra parte de la ciudad. En una casa de renta, la sección humilde de Tokio. Zerethé avivaba luego de un desmayo obrado por la interposición de astros. Las gracias de lo desconocido entablaban charlas rudas y crueles en su cabeza, lo perdido volvía a ella como un cometa que cruza el universo. A un lado de su figura se encontraba un espejo, incomoda admiró su imagen fuera de su forma tradicional.

Exasperada abatió en la búsqueda de unos objetos en las propiedades de Zev, temblando de pavor sus ojos bailaban constantes por la habitación. Unos minutos pesados y su exploración rindió fruto. La caja era mediana, ligera a tolerar su peso, contenía ropa de bebe, algunos libros, artilugios mecánicos, un comunicador, un joyerito musical de color dorado, con adornitos de flores y una mochila, en la cual cabían todas esas pertenencias, pero faltaba una cosa… donde diablos estaba el cuerpo afelpado de Star… Dejó de lado la pesquisa del peludo ser inanimado y cogió el comunicador con estremecimientos en sus manos, dudaba que funcionara luego de tantos años, seis, acaso siete… Abriéndolo presionó unas teclas, aguardó a escuchar respuesta. La tuvo.

– "Profesor Kou, soy yo… el sistema tuvo problemas"– nerviosa mencionó sin saludar–

– "_¿Zer?, ¡Santo Cielo!, lo has recordado… ¿Hija, dónde estás?"_ –escandalizado por la actives de las imágenes pasadas, litigaba su ubicación–

– "Tierra, vía láctea, sector tres… día treinta de junio… ¡Por favor!, el mutador… ha cambiado mi aspecto… se descompuso, es preciso que sea reparado en súbito" –trataba de darle a entender su problema–

– "_No deberías estar en ese lugar… Zer, en este instante ponme a Zev al comunicador"_ –la orden fue expresa–

– "Me niego padre, olvídalo, no hay nadie en casa… ¿para qué? Para que remuevan mis memorias, ¡Ja! Regresando al tema, cómo soluciono mi complicación" –su presión se desplazó por un instante, al sostener su orgullo–

– "_Pequeña, nunca cambiaras… bien busca a Reima, él tiene el conocimiento para repararlo. Luego quiero que salgas de ese planeta, no bromeó tienes que salir de ahí"_ –especificó el hombre con floja tranquilidad–

– "Padre, temes por ser yo… ¡antes muerta! Sé dónde encontrar al Remy" –un apodo cariñoso para Reima– "¿Cómo están mis otros dos hermanitos?"

– Muerta… esa palabra le cercenaba el corazón al otro lado de la línea–_ "Crecieron mucho, La pequeña Inna ya tienen novio y Ermir no deja de buscar la cura a la estupidez, espera un momento… es que…"_ –se cerró la comunicación–

– "¡Maldición!" –empacando sus cosas en la seudo maleta, el joyero se desplazó al suelo en un descuido y una melodía precedió de el artilugio al extenderse. Sus ojos repletaron de lágrimas, demasiados recuerdos para ella en tan poco tiempo, dentro del objeto dorado, salió una cadena que prendía de dije un anillo plateado que poseía un grabado en lenguaje de otro planeta, el aro no le pertenecía, algún hurto producto de sus batallas, y un par de broches blancos, que en conjunto formaban las alas de una mariposa blanca, que usaría para regalarle a los novios y pretextar su tardanza–

–––*

La fiesta radiaba en su apogeo, Minako y Yaten observaban de lejos a Usagi, reteniendo la advertencia que procedía de su supuesto hijo del futuro… Nun.

– "Crees que sería bueno decírselos…" –se estremeció la rubia, que llevaba un vestido durazno, que cubría su cuello y despejaba su espalda, de un largo a sus rodillas–

– "No lo sé…" –en un traje blanco con camisa negra y corbata plateada, se adentro a su raciocinio, cuando sus ojos verdes olivo distinguieron a Dimando de la mano de Makoto ir hacía ellos– "¡Hola, hermano postizo!

– "¡Yaten!, ¡ah!, hermano, esa palabra no la escuchado desde que no veo a Zafiro" –dijo añorante, pues su hermano aún se encontraba en el 'futuro'–

– "¡Hay! Makoto-chan, mírate estas espectacular, que pancita mas crecida" –Minako, acarició el ensanchado vientre de la castaña– "¿Cuánto te falta?

– "Un mes, este muchacho es muy rebelde, ¿y ustedes para cuando?" –ingenuamente pregunto Makoto, fuera de la previa visita que tuvieron la pareja–

– "¡Pues ni idea!" –darle emociones fuertes no era el tema que convenía para venus, a su mejor amiga– "¿Ya compraron ropita…? ¿saben si será niño o niña?

– "¡Emm!, esto se pone muy de chicas… Dimando, porque no dejamos a las damas en su plática y vamos por un trago"–una salida, aja, una salida para ubicarse en otro dialogo con el príncipe de Dormód. Caminaron por el jardín hasta llegar a un lugar despejado y Yaten le soltó su incomodidad– "En la mañana nos visito un muchacho, que dijo ser nuestro hijo, ¿qué sabes tú de eso?"

– "Nun, ¿y qué les dijo?" –En el entendido se limitaba en escuchar–

– "Proteger a Usagi y a Seiya, entendí que Usagi es… la princesa del Universo y ¿Soleil?" –entre las pláticas de las Majestades esa tarde, se figuraba los parlamentos de Soleil–

– "Es una larga historia… Supongo que todo radica en Nyx el primer nombre de la creadora Universal, no creo que sea el momento de poner en tela esa imputación. Soleil es venturosa en las habilidades de la princesa del Universo y la princesa Serena no puede tener dos cargos… Yaten, démosle tiempo al tiempo, no te apresures a saber lo que pasará en un año y medio…–entre otras charlas probó convencerlo, recargando la justificación con permitir la felicidad de todos, en especial la de Usagi y Seiya–

–––*

Reima disfrutaba de la fiesta, se había parado en un rincón ya no aguantaba sus pies, había bailado con Hotaru unas quince piezas. Unas manos lo halaron, recubriendo su boca para que no gritara. Reaccionando a la imagen que se le proyectaba, le sonrió con enorme felicidad, aquella que se refleja en sus capulines iluminados, una persona que no visaba por muchos años. Cariñosamente extendió sus brazos para estrecharla.

– "¡¿Zer?!" –exhaló aliviado mientras sopesaba su reflejo en los ojos contradictorios de la joven–

– "¡Shh!, Remy…" –lo apodó– "No digas nada Tengo un gran problema con el chip que me instaló el profesor"

– "Se lo dije, ese prototipo… ¿qué haces aquí?" –preguntó en ansiosa curiosidad–

– "Muy largo, mejor llévame a componerlo…"

– "¡Vale! ¡vale!, Hermanita. Entremos a mi laboratorio" –la jaló un poco para pasarla en medio de todo el jolgorio–

– "Por ahí no, podremos entrar por otro lado" –Zerethé se coloco en una postura seria, Reima por su parte la llevó tras el jardín, por uno de sus pasadizos secretos, hasta llegar al laboratorio. Encendió las luces y le pidió sentarse en una cama metálica y fría al él buscar su herramienta de trabajo. Eso le erizó la piel a la chica, otro recuerdo pesado para su mente, la misma frialdad del fierro bajo sus piernas, al ser ella una niña. Ya conocía el procedimiento y agachó la cabeza–

– "Hermanita… ¿Por qué te fuiste?" –mientras hacía un pequeño corte en bajo la nuca–

– "Pues… no soportaba el encierro, ya me conoces" –le comentó entre mentiras, era bastante longo ponerse a decirle que apenas se acordaba de su congelante origen, cómo plantearle lo demás que venía a sus memorias–

– "Rebelde sin causa, orgullosa, espontanea y dulce. Te admiro, me encanta tu forma de ser, así que la adopte…" –Reima se puso a contarle en grades rasgos su nuevo lance, le presumía que él también tenía el alma aventurera de ella, aunque…– "Has tenido alguna molestia o enfermedad"

– "Cáncer" –respondió seca–

– "¡Waa!, severo, la radiación… Es que eres tan terca Zer… no te preocupes, lo estoy reprogramando. Ermir sabrá como quitarte el padecimiento, lo llamaré mañana para que me dé la formula… –la llamada sonó estremecedora para Zereth– Hermana, me hiciste mucha falta" –la abrazó fuertemente con el bisturí en mano–

– "Hermana…" –sostenía la cabeza abajo, al igual que sus ánimos– "suena tan bonito aunque solo sea un prototipo de…"

– "¡Hey!, me estás asustando, no eres de las dramáticas… Ya sé que no eres mi Hermana, pero para Ermir, Inna y yo sí lo eres… ¡Diu! Tratar con sangre no es lo mío…" –con asco ajusto un poco más el chip y cerró con un micro laser la herida, cuidadosamente para no dañar el circuito integrado– "¡Listo!"

Al poco tiempo Zerethé tomó la figura de siempre, cabello y ojos negros, referente a la estupefacta mirada de Reima.

– "Todo el tiempo fuiste Zerethé. De haberlo sabido…" –se rascaba una y otra vez la coronilla, pues lo impresionaba–

– "Es complicado, ahora dime" –se bajó del colchón de metal y sacó de una maleta un vestido dorado– "¿Dónde puedo ponerme esto?"

– "¡Aquí!, me salgo y te espero afuera" –que descuidado había sido, no fijarse en el detalle de la muñeca de la joven– "¡Hey!, linda pulsera Hermanita"

– "¿Lo cres? Remy, haré un viaje… muy importante, puedes cuidar a los príncipes del Sol y la Luna… no te preocupes personalmente hablare con Ermir… le mandaré saludos de tu padre a Papa y Inna" –cerró la puerta como desvaneció su sonrisa–

–––*

Seiya sostenía la mano de Usagi mientras bailaban un vals juntos. El reflejo de sus ojos a media tarde emprendía sus prosperidades. El futuro les depararía algo maravilloso, pensaba él, al dejarse extasiar por la compañía y la suave música emergente del final de la pista.

– "No había tenido tiempo de decirte que luces como una diosa…" –ruborizado le comentó él–

– "Tu también… ¡Pocky!" –apreciaba la calidez del pecho que le servía de descanso a su cabeza, no tenía palabras para disculparse de su fechoría–

– "¡Dime Bombón!" –apretó el cuerpo de su rubia, sosteniendo su barbilla en su cabeza–

– "Por lo de el rapto…" –sonreía inquieta, no era el nerviosismo, si no el brío de la situación, realmente recordarlo la ponía de tono–

– "Sí, me encantó… la próxima vez acompáñalo con una botella de champagne y una rubia despampanante que me haga compañía…" –la misma aspaviento de Usagi, sólo que a su conveniencia integrar esos elementos sonaba un tanto atrayente– "Ya tomare represarías referente a eso"

– "¿Qué tipo de represarías?" –qué pregunta, después del tonito de venganza que le ofreció su esposo–

– "Lo sabrás esta noche… preciosas, te multare por el amargo momento" –regalándole en sus oídos un aire erótico, deslizó su mano al filo de su espalda–

– "¿Enserio?, Pagaré gustosa" –abriendo sus ojos miró a la entrada del Jardín, había una muchacha con el cabello recogido, unos estrambóticos aretes, y que decir de su sensual vestido, inconfundible, sin embargo el color de su cabellera la desubico– "¿Es ella Ceres?, la de ahí" –señaló la princesa de la luna–

– "¡Vaya! Sí… ¿viene con Mamoru?" –sintió un helado temor recorrer en su lomo, sus creencias lo ponían en un posible escándalo al tenerlos enfrente–

– "¡Felicidades, Seiya!" –Endymion rompió el silencio– "Hazla muy feliz… o te arranco la cara"

– "¡Qué amenaza! ¡Mamo-bruto!" –desgreño el seudónimo con que cariñosamente lo llamaba–

– "Yo también te patearía si haces infeliz a mi conejita…" –encasilló la otra rubia extravagante al engancharse del brazo del ojiazul terráqueo– "Lo mejor para ambos, ahora me robo a este hombre para que me invite a bailar"

– "¡Ceres!" –exclamó Usagi al saber que ese 'robo' se refería a lo que había hecho con Seiya– "Me da mucho gusto que hayas cantado para nosotros, estaba tan nerviosa que ni me fije en tu cabello, y además que Mamo-san haya encontrado una buena chica a su lado–

– "Usagi, admítelo las cosas se equilibran. Poco a poco todo será restablecido y ya no habrá que preocuparse… bueno sí… en aprender a cocinar, cambiar pañales y cuidar mocosos latosos que lloriqueen por todos lados, limpiar la casa…" –un detalle que la ponía horrorizada, su estilo arrollador no sopesaba tales aprendizajes, diciéndolo también para su conejita–

– "No la asustes o sale corriendo" –insinuó el pelinegro de zafiros claros–

– "¡Seiya!" –arrugó la nariz, para luego soltar los cuatro una carcajada–

–––*

Lexus ponía punto a su infarto, las seis de la tarde y su chica perdida en alguna parte de Tokio, se enojaba consigo mismo por permitirle haberla dejado en la casa esa… ¿Por qué tendría que haber sido tan complaciente? Esa vaca loca le pegaba la demencia… Se puso de pie, iría por ella fuera donde fuera. Ante su presencia, en la entrada del jardín, una mujer en luminoso vestido dorado resplandecía para él, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, mirándolo directamente. Por primera vez el pelirrojo padecía del aceleramiento de su corazón, se desvanecía ante la imagen casi a caer arrodillado a sus pies. Cruzó la pista desplazando a la gente y se encontraron en medio de ella. La gente se le había olvidado, el mundo entero se borraba de su cabeza, el universo no le importaba… Ella estaba ahí. No le reprocho nada el alivio de tenerla a salvo le bastaba y frente a la conglomeración dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo para postrársele con vivas añoranzas que fluían como lava de un volcán inquieto.

– "Te casaras con migo" –lanzó Lexus a la vista del regimiento, desplazando de sus manos un anillo con forma de lirio y una gema en el centro de tornasoles. Sus palabras no se medían en imperativos o cuestionamientos dejando boquiabiertos a la multitud. El hombre agrio, sin sentimientos y engreimiento se declinaba ante la dama que alguna vez fue polvo en sus ojos.

Zerethé miraba a todos la presión la consternaba, conocía parte del pleno de sus recuerdos… sus sufrimientos, las tragedias que recubría en su alma… por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, así fue para ella. Pensaba, pensaba en el lucro, eso, eso era necesario para desviar sus emociones y acallar sus penas. Sin embargo el embate entre su corazón corrompido y su interés ¿Podría existir la felicidad para ella? ¿Para un ente sin alma? Con un destino sellado a piedra y lodo. Declino a un juicio irracional arrojándose al suelo junto a él… estrechándole como si su vida fuera al hilo de Lexus, aceptó el anillo, lo sintió en su dedo y a continuación… Las voces alzaron aclamando el momento. De lo lejos Seiya sonreía. Los parabienes del futuro trotaban livianos fuera de la cosmología y la predisposición de las antiguas voces reflectantes que los acosaban con el desastre del Señor de los Eteres y la Princesa de la Luna. De igual manera manifestaba con su mirada cielo enclavada en la de su príncipe del sol, la mujer rubia. Sería esto el final a las tragedias futuras… Pero entre los congregados existían un par de ojos enfurecidos.

Luego de que los invitados se tranquilizaran y que juntos Zerethé y Lexus se acompañaran en un baile de música del corazón. La pelinegra observo entre los invitados una figura familiar y haciendo ademanes actorales se alejó del de ojos rubíes que radiaba de sonrisas.

– "¡Prometo que volveré!" –besando su mejilla le enjaretó una juramento y la asesina partió–

Contrayéndose del apartado caminó por el jardín. Usagi quién no había perdido detalle de la chica la persiguió al ver reflejados unos pesares en aquellos ojos profundos y negros. Zerethé sintió que alguien la acosaba y se detuvo en un oculto paraje.

– "¿Estás bien?" –inquirió la rubia de vestuario rojo–

– "La estaba buscando…" –de su pequeño bolso de mano sacó un par de alas de mariposa blancas, finas en detalles y resplandores, colocándola en las manos de Usagi–

– "¡Qué lindas!, ¿So-son para mí?" –curiosa examinaba el par de objetos con largas exclamaciones, cuando frente a ella bailaba como péndulo un colgante con una sortija atada y una carta–

– "No tuve tiempo de envolverlos… ¡Lo siento!" –buscó disculparse, pero en realidad no tenía que ofrecerles, más que pedazos de sus recuerdos, que realmente no valdrían para ella nunca más– "¡Esto! Es para Lexus" –su voz se quebraba el dolor la tumbaba en un estado alarmante, intentó, sin frutos, encerrar sus lágrimas en sus botones oscuros, pero el mar corrió fuertemente–

– Usagi la estrechó con fuerza, no se explicaba que era lo que acontecía por la mente de esa mujer, de la cual alguna vez sintió celos y humillación… por qué no, si pensaba que le quitaría a Seiya. Ahora se desplomaba en sus brazos…– "¿Algo malo pasa?" –fue la inquita pregunta que le destinó a Zerethé–

– Los brazos que la sostenían la rodeaban con dulzura, podía oler el perfume de las escancias universales en la rubia, el amor… la justicia, la comprensión… y para amainar el momento destiló una sonrisa fingida– "Señora Kou, estoy tan feliz… El esclavo uno logró sus objetivos y usted será dichosa. Sé que sonará extraño, inclusive lo es para mí, pero mi corazón no lo soportó ni un instante y tuve que buscar un lugar para llorar después de que Lexus…"–suspiró en el hilo de los destinos–

– "¿Por qué no se los das tú?" –ladeó su cabeza, provocando el vaivén de sus flores colgantes–

– "Dicen que los ángeles mensajeros dan fortuna a las parejas. Usagi… es un ángel de alas doradas cuyo resplandor trae bondad y prosperidad" –desencajándose de sus brazos besó la mejilla de la princesa de la Luna y le argumento que tendía que ir al baño un momento–

–––*

Luego de unos minutos Zerethé salió de la mansión saltando por una barda y tras ella un hombre la esperaba…

– "¡Bien Cerberos!, es hora de irnos…" –se asió la chalina de velos tono oro, mirando el panorama ilusorio detrás de las gradas–

– "Me alegra que hayas tomado la mejor decisión… por tus hermanos y tus padres" –ascendió su mano mostrando una argolla de igual forma que la que acarreaba Zerethé–

– "Cuando lleguemos a Reimer… quiero que liberen a mi padre a Inna y Ermir…" –su rabia no sosegaba su pesar, pero su orgullo y el recabo de utilidades brotó para animarla– "¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme el precio?"

– "No creo que estando muerta te sirva de algo el dinero" –la encaminó fuera de la fiesta a su expiración segura–

–––*

Lexus pensaba que Zerethé tardaba demasiado, dando pasos por los alrededores se topó con Usagi y esta le entregó la cadena junto a la carta… dejándolo solo.

En grades rasgos la misiva decía….

_**(N/A: Tema: Dame un martillo - Autor: Alejandra Guzmán)**_

_**Dame un martillo**_

_**que te rompo la cresta**_

_**cállate un poquito**_

_**te echa humo la lengua**_

_**Hablas, hablas pobrecito**_

_**no te excites que es peor**_

_**corta el rollo vamos niño**_

_**afloja un poco la presión**_

_**Dejame un martillo que rompo la cresta,**_

**adiós mundo cruel vivir no vale la pena**

**pesan tanto las cadenas**

**que en el nombre del amor**

**quieren colgar a mis piernas**

**que esto es casi una prisión**

_**Sé que pasas la noche en vela**_

_**tanto piensas en mi**_

_**que te sientes contras las cuerdas**_

_**y así no hay forma de vivir**_

_**Dame un martillo**_

_**que te rompo la cresta**_

_**eres un suplicio con tu telenovela**_

**estoy harta de batallas**

**solo quiero respirar**

_**basta chico cruz y raya**_

_**soy muy dura de pelar**_

_**Ese cuento de las parejas**_

_**para siempre jamás**_

_**ahora mismo no me interesa**_

_**necesito libertad **_**no,no,no,no**

_**Hablas, hablas **__**pobrecito**_

_**no te excites que es peor**_

_**corta el rollo vamos niño**_

_**afloja un poco la presión no, no, no, no,**_

_**déjame un martillo que te rompo la cresta guau!**_

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Usagi y Seiya tendrán un matrimonio feliz?**

**¿Si Yuyake apareció, porque Lune y Soleil siguen ahí?**

**¿Cómo se vengará Selene?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **Ok, Ok, ya lo tendrás n.n

**Sandya Moon Kou: **Jaja era el factor sorpresa, lo divertido… En cuanto a lo de Lexus, espero el cap resolviera el por qué no se la tiro.

**Mizuki-chan24:** Sip sip, ¡Por fin linda!, ¡Misión cumplida!

**Serenalucy: **Gracias linda, por el rev y por estar pendiente

**Megumisakura**:

**Srita. Rossy Kou**: No te asustes, ya ves estoy llena de sorprases y ya por ahí puse algo de Minako .

**Selene-silk:**

**malkav-iztli: **Que os puedo decir, gentil dama. Soy una loca pero ya resolví tus dudas… Que bueno que me recordaste a los trillizos Jua jua…. Complaciéndole ya le contesté por msn, nos estaremos viendo ahí para que me reproches XDD

**Karina Natsumi:**

**chikita22bkou**

**Drixx. **

**Niku Black: **Yeip, el chiste era que no se lo esperaran

**Lilupixie:**

**senshi Saturn: **

**Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD**


	19. Tomando protesta en danzas del tiempo

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**cyratan23: Un saludo especial a esta chica que me ha pedido el permiso de publicar el fanfic en otro parte, -**no he podido ver la dirección, T.T espero la envíes a mi correo linda**- Así que si lo ven rodando por algún lado ya saben quién es la culpable XDD. No, no es cierto. Gracias cyratan23, por la atención tan linda y el gusto por este modesto Fantic.**

**-=ATENCIÓN=- (P R E M I O) **

–**No será la única vez, regalare 2 más, pero el ganador anterior no podrá participar de nuevo, para ser justos– **

**Tenemos Ganador!!! Pero no dejó nombre ni nada… O.O**

**Comuniques conmigo firmador fantasma XDD Aunque por su firma creo sospechar quien es. (El premio puede situarse en el cap 21 al 23)**

**El Review # 111 será acreedor de un capítulo dedicado a su personaje favorito, ¡Cualquiera que este sea!, con un poquitín de sus ideas. **

**Esto para conmemorar el empeño de su atención en ser cómplices de este fanfic.**

**Me pondré en contacto con ustedes por medio de un mensaje en su Inbox o bien pueden agregar mi dirección de msn, dejarme la suya o enviarme un correo electrónico. Por los que firman discretamente XDD. Por esa misiva plantearemos sus preferencias.**

_Hacerlos participes me surcó en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo… ¡Mujajajaj!, ¡Un fanfic interactivo! -lo puse en práctica en otro, Sangre Bendita échenle un ojito XDD-_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 19 TOMANDO PROTESTA EN DANZAS DEL TIEMPO**

**---v ¡MUCHO OJO! LEMON… si eres menor de edad o de criterios moralistas no leas el pedazo marcado por "(---" hasta que finalice con "---)" v----**

Apuntaban las ocho de la mañana.

La luz del sol penetraba inundando, por cada ventana, las habitaciones de una casa de tamaño proporcionado. La superficie dura se acolchaba con la suave alfombra recién puesta. Unas prendas yacían en el suelo, junto a unas entidades dotadas del sudor en las que fueron embebidas por la madrugada. La chica sintió las caricias del astro celeste recorriendo su cara, aguda señal de que era la hora de despertar, miró a su compañero que yacía aun dormido a su lado.

– "Perderemos el vuelo de la mañana…" –con sus dedos formó la cara de su amado, para darle un suave pellizco en la nariz–

– "¡Bombón!, ¿Qué horas son?" –preguntó ubicándose en su realidad, ayer fue un sueño muy dulce que situó fuera de lo común–

– "No sé… no tengo un reloj cerca Pocky" –se aproximó a él para percibir la fragancia del perfume, emprendido por las horas juguetonas de unas oras antes– "Sigues oliendo rico…"

**(---**

– "¡Usagi!" –exclamó el chico siendo presa de las despiadados rubores, de los ademanes que se situaban en su entrepierna, labrados por su ahora esposa– "Disculpa que la casa este vacía, pensé que nos casaríamos luego"

– "No tienes por qué preocuparte, me encantó hacerlo en medio de la futura sala…" –tocando la entrepierna de Seiya, descendió entre la sábana improvisada con unas cortinas, para degustar el miembro que se había alzado en las excitaciones del pobre acosado, un timbrar ofuscado resonó en los ecos de la casa desocupada–

– "¡Ah!, tú-tú Cel…" –la humedad de la boca de Usagi lo ponía nervioso, temblando en los albores de la lengua traviesa de su señora–

– Con la boca cubierta, la rubia atrevida le dijo– "Nog Congtegstes" –se le había ocurrido algo divertido–

Lengüetazos y succiones descomunales que proporcionaba la Reina de la Luna al Rey del Sol, en su masculinidad, lo tendían en las redes de la lujuria, cortando la llamada con; 'en unas horas estamos haya' para sentir el disfrute de los alientos que circundaban en el pubis de él, quien arqueaba su espalda hacía atrás, distendiendo el impedimento que no dejaba visar las bocanadas que llevaba Usagi entre sus labios.

Usagi en tanto lo observaba pecaminosa, jugueteando con las esferas de su amado esposo, y es que una amiga le había puesto ideales muy picaros para enfrentar su inocencia, girándolos en carambolas suaves. Seiya no lo resistió un momento mas y la subió estrelló al suelo con cuidado.

**---)**

Nuevamente la llamada y la cabeza inquita del sol lo regresó al firmamento.

– El pelinegro extendió su mano para alcanzar el bolso de su mujer, tomándolo el móvil contestó– "Bu-bue-no" –ocultó un poco el gimoteó–

– "_Buenos… ¡Ah!, ¡Hola! ¿Papá?, Siento irrumpirlos, sé que iban a tomar un viaje, pero queremos que antes vengan a Universe House"_–Yuya-kun a la otra línea expresaba un poco de ansiedad, algo pasaba. La voz de Seiya solo contestaba un _'Aha'_ desvirtuado–

Fueron sacados de la órbita erótica cuando el príncipe de los soles, Yuya-kun, comentó algo de Kiimsah y la invasión en Reimer.

–––*

– "¡Buenos Días! Mamoru" –Le saludó una pelirroja que lo esperaba en la cafetería–

– "¡Hola Ruby!" –consternado se sentó al lado de la mujer de ojos dorados– "Renunciaste… ya lo escuche, ¿es tu última palabra?"

– "Sí, Eideard y yo lo decidimos, partiremos a Lexus después de la reunión, estas invitado, como príncipe de la Tierra es momento que te hagas cargo de algunas responsabilidades…" –cuchicheó en el apartado, para no ser oída por alguno de los pacientes y doctores–

– "Lo supongo, cuenta con ello…" –giró su vista, a lo lejos se podía ver a una rubia que circundaba el lugar buscándolo, tembló un poco al observar el parecido con su anterior prometida, en realidad fuera de tanto maquillaje eso la sometía a ser una gota de agua exactamente igual a Usagi– "Ruby, nos veremos en la trade…"

– "Sí, ya me di cuenta… ¿Usagi?"

– "No, es Ceres, nadie caminaría como ella " –sonrió levantándose del pupitre del comedor, para dar unos pasos hacía su chica, la que extrañamente es día, tenía una cara despejada y limpia, con una coleta fuera de su cabellera inquieta y una ropa algo descuidada– "¡Ceres!"

– "Los fans me persiguieron por todos lados, así que tuve que cambiar mi apariencia, por ahí escuche hablar de una reunión" –saludo a lo lejos a Exail, que se disponía a partir–

– "Hablaremos de ello luego, quiero que me acompañes…" –el atisbo de su voz era tranquila–

Ambos caminaron rededor del hospital, la charla se extendía en el famoso trasplante de corazón. Prontamente Mamoru se detuvo frente a un corredor.

– "En estos cuartos hay una chica que ha estado en coma por cinco años, le decimos la bella durmiente, hace dos años y cinco meses salió del trance, unas cuantas semanas… Se emocionó mucho con tu música, pero de nueva cuanta…" –A Mamoru le pesaba la conciencia, después de todo conversó algunas veces con su paciente– "su familia decidió desconectarla… la última petición que hizo al saber que su cantante favorita estaba pasando gravedades con su corazón, ella pidió…" –la cara de Mamoru que posaba un brillo de alegría se esfumó al ver la expresión de Ceres– "¿Quieres ir a verla?"

– "Mamo… ella continúa con vida, no vengas a decirme obscenidades… cómo te atreves a… Nos vemos en la junta" –era claro para la rubia, que no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a quién aún respiraba, como tomar el corazón de una durmiente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al Príncipe de la Tierra para ir con su médico, entró apresurada, sentándose un poco descolocada de lo que anteriormente le había dicho su pareja–"Dígame doctor que es lo urgente"

– "Ceres, tu situación es delicada, lo pondré en términos sencillos… No esperábamos que pasara pero… Serás madre, tienes unos dos meses de embarazo… Lo que es complicado para tu situación actual del corazón y el trasplante." –cruzó sus dedos, dejando anonadada a la sensual chica, ella lo había notado, indudablemente, pero se hacía la idea que alguna condición de mujer la obligaba a perder su periodo. Ahora qué le diría a Momoru y cómo podría traer a ese bebé a la vida, siendo que la de ella estaba en un hilo.

–––*

Casa de los Tsukino.

Ikuko se dispuso a limpiar un poco entre sus cosas, a sacar recuerdos de su hija y ver las fotografías de niña, cuando al subir un peldaño, de una escalera metálica, una caja negra cayó al suelo, su reacción fue dolorosa, al descender. Kenji, que se había quedado en casa por sus vacaciones, corrió a ver el sonido estridente en la habitación, preguntándole a su esposa lo que había pasado. Esta tenía la cabeza declinada y unas someras lágrimas en su cara. Esa caja, el contenido de esta desparramado en el suelo. Algunas fotografías de una recién nacida, un cartel con letras rojas, unos zapatitos de bebé rosados y unas cuantas cosas más.

– "¿No la tiraste?" –suspirando hondamente preguntó lo obvio, al agacharse y recoger lo que había caído–

– "Kenji… no podría tirar esto, es parte de mi vida" –acida, retraída y memorizando la desventura que los cubría–

– "Usagi debería saberlo… ya es bastante madura" –proclamó cerrando nuevamente el embalaje y tomándolo entre sus manos–

– "¡Oh!, papá… deja que regrese de su viaje de bodas y se lo podremos decir" –Ikuko apretaba sus manos, tenía años de tratar de olvidarse del detalle, de las penas agrias que alguna vez fueron parte del inició de su madurez… rogaba que lo que la apresaba tuviera un estado pacifico–

–––*

– "¡Lo siento!" –resopló la mujer de cabellera cobriza, quién al situar sus ojos en él colosal joven con el que había topado, se ruborizo, ya lo conocía, desde su infancia…–

– "Su Majestad Soleil, venía distraído" –fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo, de rubíes cálidos, en real pretexto y es que su cabeza divagaba en una persona–

– "Hey Soleil, ¡vamos!, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" –la jaloneó lejos de Lexus, Lune temía sus encuentros con aquel señor…– "Lexus-San, con permiso"

–––*

El trayecto a la Mansión de las Majestades, luego de millones de charlas, Usagi buscó cambiar el tema inicial de Kiimsah y Reimer.

– "Seiya, me gustó mucho la casa" –su vocecilla destilaba felicidad– "¿Pero porqué cuatro recamaras?

– "La nuestra, la de Yuya-kun, la de Sashi-chan y la de los invitados… Busqué que la casa se pareciera a la de tus padres, sé que te gusta mucho, así nos sentimos como personas comunes" –sonrió a su mujer, sosteniendo el volante del vehículo–

– "Me lo imaginé, pero tiene otras cosas lindas, el estudio, los tremendos jardines, la cocina… hasta me pusiste mi propio lugar para poner mi cuarto de costura… ¡Piensas en todo! Y eso de comprar una finca en las afueras…" –su cara de impresión no cambiaba, esa dulce inocencia partía solida sobre ella–

– "¡De esa manera nadie nos perturbara al salir a luchar contra el crimen!" –irguió su puño meneándolo en su coraje–

–Deteniendo su dedo índice dijo algo que sacó de pesares a ambos y los llenó de unas risillas– "No has pensado que podríamos tener más de un hijo"

– "Pues sí tu quieres… Aunque lo divertido es hacerlos…"

– "¡Seiya!" –el rubor capturó en peso a sus mejillas, ya estaban casados pero su mente pervertida, es decir, creativa no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado toda la noche–

– "Ya sé que me deseas mucho, Bomboncito… no te pongas tan colorada…" –escoró su cabeza, sonriendo–

– "Eso… JAJAJA, Seiya Kou, ¿quién fue el que se puso como loco ayer…?" –el Jaque al rey, por una hermosa reina de ojos celestes–

– "Señora Kou, lo admito, su belleza me mantiene cautivo, pensando en las posibilidades de llenar mi cama en tan provechosa y excitante compañía" –dio vuelta al volante, ahora era él el sofocado, por fortuna habían llegado a Universe House–

–––*

Las scout se integraban en una habitación, un cuarteto sentía las tremendas palabras de las demás. Ellas tenían la presión de las disculpas, luego que los Sires conversaran seriamente con cada una. Michiru era la principal de todas, la que dejaba que sus sentimientos poseyeran su maldad, la verdad enterarse ahora que Haruka tenía una vida pacifica realizando sus gustos secretos la sacaba de sus cabales. Ahora el mismo hijo de su amiga, de la que estaba enamorada, le ponía la lección de su vida. Michiru creía que Haruka compartía los mismos pareceres que ella… pero no era de esa manera. A continuación vendría Plutón la más dañada en el circundante hilo de los tiempos, con los que había entretejido una telaraña difusa y compleja, en ocasiones llegaba a creer inentendible, pues no tenía el acceso a mirar el transcurso de las manecillas del reloj. Rei, examinaba la habitación dónde habían sido llevadas, le parecía lujosa, llena de detalles y comodidades. Universe House, era la primera vez que ponía pie en ella, cuantos misterios guardarían esas lisas paredes blancas, alejándose un instante de sus faltas entablaba mentalmente las disculpas que le pediría a Usagi.

Todo quedó mudo, cuando otras cinco figuras entraron a tomar sus locaciones. Una de ellas apoyada de las otras tres.

Minutos más tarde.

Usagi había convocado a las sailors scout, era extraño que después de unos largos segmentos, que la declaraban incapaz de ser líder, ahora tomara el mando para darles un comunicado. Al ingresar al cuarto, sus celestes se inundaron de algunas lágrimas, de nueva cuenta todas se hallaban reunidas. Sonriéndoles a cada una se dispuso a dar el informe, al pedirles que tomaran asiento.

– "¡Chicas! ¡Qué gusto tenerlas a todas reunidas!" –Miró inquitas a tres de ellas, pero no quitó la dulzura que les ofrecía de sus labios – "Ya eso quedó atrás" –obviamente se refería a la rebelión– "Sé que el futuro les preocupa, quería hacer esta junta al regresar. Pero viendo la situación tan delicada por la que estamos atravesando, voy a poner en claro mi posición como Princesa de la Luna. Mis guerreras, tengo responsabilidades muy importantes que cumplir con el universo, si el llamado que extiende el Congreso de las Majestades es para unirme a las filas del combate, lo haré, espero que lo comprendan"

– "¡Usagi-chan!, ¿Qué nos intentas decir?" –se estremeció la pelinegra de cabellera larga, guardiana de Marte. La había entendido a la perfección, lo que no cavilaba en su cabeza se desarrollaba sobre las palabras cubiertas de madurez de su princesa–

– "Todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte" –apuntó Amy, apretando su mano al pecho– "Ya sé que no podemos acompañarte en todo, pero cuenta con nuestro apoyo incondicional cuando así lo pidas"

– "Lo que Usagi… Lo que nuestra princesa nos está diciendo es que velará por el bien de las vidas de cada uno de nosotros. Ella ha cambiado más de lo que creemos, inclusive en sus poderes" –Lo sostuvo firmemente Hotaru, tenía en cuenta los sucesos, había visto el declive de un futuro frío, recubierto de utopías forzadas–

– "Supongo que en la Tierra hacemos falta, ¿No? ¡Preciosa!" –Tal comentario la regresaba a sus finalidades como sailor de Uranus. Luego de escuchar detalladas platicas que André le confiaba y el por qué de separarse de Selene, la que llamaba sin corazón–

– "Pondré los puntos sobre la mesa y seré lo más sincera que pueda… Iniciare con Amy, necesito que te ubiques en el centro científico junto a Reima y Taiki, necesitamos la mayor parte de cabezas inteligentes para buscar detener a Kiimsah" –la expresión de la rubia se mostraba seria y profesional– "Rei, deberás hacer par con Dimando y Sigvard en los asuntos espirituales, sus recursos partirán en base de encontrar algún argumento de defensa y situarnos en un paraje acorde a no devastar la Tierra. Makoto y Ceres, ustedes descansen, no se encuentran en condiciones propicias para llevar trabajos extenuantes…–

–La castaña agachó su cabeza, lo suponía, pero aún deseaba ayudar– "Algo puedo hacer, quizá supervisar los alimentos" –fue un comentario de enjundias y gracias que las encasillo en sonrisas, las que no compartían en años juntas–

– "Sí, suena sensacional Mako-chan… Ceres, ¿Podrías ayudarla?" –enclavó sus maduras joyas de cielo en la rubia, que portaba ya su aspecto sensual–

– "No lo dudes conejita… pero no aseguro que alguien tenga un estado saludable, sabes, soy mejor cantante que cocinera" –le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, tragándose sus propias preocupaciones, las del pequeñín que se formaba en su interior–

– Minako sólo prestaba atención a todo lo que las demás decían, enterrada en los acontecimientos de su hijo su cuerpo destilaba un conjunto de temblores. Aunque dejarla fuera de la jugada, le vendría mal– "¿Y yo qué?, quieres que me ponga a bailar"

– "A eso iba, Minako y Hotaru, pienso que ambas tienen poderes semejantes, el amor y la destrucción, suena ilógico pero con ustedes se complementará el equipo científico, pues Yuyake me planteó que ambas podrían aportar el apoyo requerido a los estudios que Reima está realizando… Michiru y Haruka, mis sailor con la actitud requerida para cuidar y preservar la seguridad de Soleil, ¿cuento con ustedes? –ya se imaginaba la respuesta de la de cabellera paja y aceitunados ojos, razón primordial por la que viró su solicitud a la sirena de Neptuno–

– apenada, fijando sus vitrales mar al suelo, con su cuerpo sin mostrar articulaciones, dejo escapar un suspiro inestable. ¿cómo podría ella regresar al lado de Haruka? Conduciendo un estado de traición de la parte de su amada, adempero al la carga de sus acciones. Por otra parte como guerrera de la princesa lunar era la obligación– "Yo sé que… tengo que pedir disculpas. Todo pasó de la manera que nunca creí… Aún así haré lo que mi princesa disponga" –

– "No las estoy obligando, Michiru… es una decisión optativa, no quiero la mitad de ustedes en esto" –sonó rígida, sin tomar disculpas a lo que decía– "Soy la princesa de la luna, ustedes mis guerreras, pero vamos chicas, no por ello significa que las dueñas de sus vidas…" –comprendería si alguna declinara su rumbo en posiciones diferentes, al final de cuentas Kou Usagi tomaba rumbo de su propia historia, buscando en ella lo mejor–

– "Conejita, que sorpresas… ya te has convertido en lo que las Outers deseaban. Confió en ti y cuentas con mi propia vida para defender el Universo" –se atrevió a confirmar lo que la princesa Serena demostraba, antes que nadie le ganara la partida–

– "¿Lo crees?" –ruborizada embarcó sus manos delgadas a su cara, sentía algo de vergüenza al interpretar lo que decía Deméter como 'una chica mandona' al todas mirarla confirmando los hechos. Aclaró su garganta, carraspeando un par de veces y prosiguió– "Setsuna, como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, me gustaría que Hávarður y tú estén al pendiente de esas cuestiones"

Plutón movió la cabeza afirmando, perturbada sobre las palabras que el hijo de Usagi y Seiya le ponía en tela de juicio… Todas partieron a sus lugares en la sala de juntas del Congreso de Majestades. Exceptuando la dama de las puertas del tiempo, necesitaba un respiro, exigía para ella misma un poco de silencio sobre los disturbios de su alma…

La puerta de la estancia rechinó al ser abierta, un hombre se descubría ante el filamento de madera, para dirigirse ante Setsuna saludándola cortésmente. Poniendo efusiva vigilancia en ella.

– "¡Señorita!, Sería molestia para usted acompañarme" –la cara recia, recubierta de caballerosidad forjadora de aquellos ojos miel y su cabellera durazno se inclinaban con el respeto de un gentilhombre hacía la sailor de los vientos de cambio–

– "¿Acompañarlo?" –tembló un poco su voz, era la primera vez que tenía el dilema de verse atendida por el señor del tiempo, Hávarður–

– "Platicaremos en el viaje"

Al entendido de la frase, suponía ya Plut, cual marcha aprenderían. Aquellos luceros terracota firmaban la propuesta, dando a comprenderse que una responsabilidad enorme estaba por llenarle sus horas, era el momento de pagar el precio a sus imprudencias.

–––*

La tarde se presentó para los valientes guerreros en defensa de la Princesa del Universo. Algo les preocupaba profundamente. Era las horas del dictamen a juzgar el contenido que había sido mandado por la Reina de Reimer. Eiderd no estaba sentado cómo siempre en la silla principal y se notaba la ausencia del distinguido caballero del tiempo Hávarður. Seiya sintió un poco de sed, además le rondaba en la cabeza ir en busca de Taiki y Yaten para repartir sus pormenores, la junta se aplazó por unos instantes a espera de Mamoru, los Sires y unas personas, entonces presto a lo que pasaba se fue a la gran cocina, para ir por un vaso con agua.

Al pasar al cuarto de preparación de alimentos se encontró con Sigvard que carcajeaba de las palabras que le decía su amigo pelirrojo. Suponía que se encontraría por ahí a Zereth, pero no la divisaba por ningún lado.

– "Hey, ¿qué hay?" –dijo Seiya–

– "Nada aquí muertos de la risa con la carta que me escribió la Vaca Loca" –ladeó un poco su boca, pero sin opacar su alegría–

– "Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está tu ama?" –preguntó Seiya–

– "Pues se fue ayer, la muy cabrona… Anda en Reimer, buscando la cura de su enfermedad… Esa vaca, no decirme nada" –Lexus no se situaba al tanto de los por menores que Yuyake, sólo lo comentó a Seiya, a Usagi y a Sigvard. Cuando el pelinegro de mirar zafiro se disponía a avisarle lo que acontecía en el planeta de la sabiduría, Sigvard irrumpió, al rebatarle la carta al agrio hombre–

– "Léelo por ti, Seiya…" –le lanzó Sigvard, al darle el texto–

– inició la lectura, montones de disparates y locuras. La guerra entre Zereth y Lexus, donde la chica tenía que ganar la última palabra, eso desprendió una carcajada en él– "¡Órale!, una novia fugitiva… Ya regresará, no te preocupes Lexus"

– "¿Preocuparme? No para nada… creo que comienzo a conocerla… cuando regrese tomaré la idea de Usagi, así no podrá huir de mi." –fueron sus gemas rojizas las más alegres que el príncipe del sol hubiese visto en el hombre pedante, parecía que la vida amarga que una vez le quitaron se cortaba con el paso del tiempo, sus padres lo amaban… su novia-prometida también lo amaba, solamente que a su manera–

– "Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar con Reima." –la mirada fugaz de Sigvar le advirtió a Seiya que no tocara el delicado tema con el pelirrojo. Apenas comenzaba a tener dichas en sus días–

En esos instantes aparecieron como caídos del cielo Yaten y Taiki, que rondaban el lugar por algunas frutas, Seiya lo tomó lo más conveniente y despidiéndose del pelirrojo, emprendió su providencia a sus hermanos.

– "¿Qué misteriosito?" –la broma del día que mostraba a un Yaten complementado. Algo que no quedaba en el fragmento de sus guasonas palabras se escondía en sus pensamientos… 'Proteger a Usagi y Seiya, su felicidad nos hará libres' lo que le dijo su hijo Nun... ¿qué tan cierto sería? –

– "Nada que ver, bueno, supongo que ha llegado el instante que suelte el rollo mareador… Como príncipe del Sol Central, vengo a ponerles unas peticiones. Verán con esta junta supongo que algo ha de venir y lo he decidido." –los miró con sus zafiros enrolados en su jerarquía, en pleno del cariño y respeto que sentía por ellos–

– "Te entiendo Seiya, te pondrás mandamás y repartirás tus preceptos" –las corazonadas de Taiki eran fuertes, se situaba en un paradigma de altaneras paradojas colocándolo en el descifrar de un objeto, pero no lo comprendía, aún no–

– "Sí y más vale que se pongan guapos y presten atención total a mis órdenes irrevocables" –rió malvadamente, tan perverso como la mofa que se daba a sí mismo– "Taiki y Yaten, ambos me gustaría que auxiliaran en el experimento de Reima… está desarrollando un chip que podría ubicar el paradero de Kiimsah, Así todo el Congreso de Majestades tomaremos ventaja… destruyéndolos" –esas frases que cerraron las anteriores palabras livianas se sentaban encima de filamentos pesados y rectos, tomando seriedad del asunto–

–––*

Mamoru se retrasaba un poco, una crisis en el hospital le obligo a retener su caminata a la mansión de Universe House. Al llegar a la gran puerta de la salas de juntas, pudo asimilar la figura de Ceres, la que no tenía buena cara.

– "No le daré rodeos al asunto, Mamoru…" –aló aire para oxigenar su cerebro y con ello darle el valor pertinente a su revelación– "Seremos padres… Tengo dos meses y algunas semanas de embarazo"

– el príncipe de la Tierra retractó un poco su postura, dejando rodar una lágrima de sus azulinos y brillantes ojos. No hubo alteración negativa, al contrario, la elevó con sus fuerzas dándole pequeños giros de alegría, poniéndola después en tierra firma– "¡Por los cielos!, Ceres, tendremos que celebrarlo… ¡Oh!, que puedo decir" – trepidaba con emoción, toda su amargura conjunta a sus pesares se desvanecían, lucharía con ahincó para mantenerla a su lado… Su bella y estrambótica Ceres borraba las desdichas pasadas al tenerla junto a él–

– "Yo pensé que…"–la asombró totalmente–

– "No pienses… sólo sé feliz, ya encontraremos la solución al problema de tu corazón… ahora debemos cuidarte mucho… mi amor"

–––*

Los manteles estaban tendidos, el gran número de invitados era espectral, pero cabía perfectamente con sobras de espacio en la sala, el abandono de Hávarður y Setsuna se respiraba, y la silla continuaba vacante. Eideard se aproximo a Endymion al verlo entrar y lo condujo hasta el trono del consejo. Él no comprendía las cosas que pasaban, pero Eideard aclaró las acciones.

– "Principe de la Tierra, este es su lugar en este planeta, por lo tanto pido que tome asiento y nos escuche en lo que diremos" –recorrió la silla un poco, para que él pudiera ocupar su lugar–

Mamoru comprendía el porqué del cambio de Usagi, realmente el lugar se tomaba como la casa del universo, donde todos y cada unos de los miembros formaban parte importante. Cogiendo su puesto extendió su mano para pedirles que se situaran en sus respectivos lugares y con su mirada terráquea les imploró que comenzaran el debate.

– "Será una reunión fugaz, Principe Endymion, el primer punto es ofrecerle una aguda disculpa por instalarnos en su planeta sin su permiso, el segundo es para presentar a todos a Soleil, Nuestra ama y señora del Universo" –Eideard pidió a la joven que diera un paso al frente–

– mostrando sus respetos declinó su cuerpo– "Es un verdadero placer conocerles" –la cobriza de ojos esmeralda no mostraba temor ni vergüenza ante las docenas de miradas que se posaban inquietas sobre ella–

–Exail continúo la charla– "El tercer punto es para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Ayer recibimos un comunicado de la Reina de Reimer, diciéndonos que Reimer, Lexus y Samsara están en situación de Invasión contra los esbirros de Kiimsah, No son muy fuertes, pero es mejor tomar una diligencia prudente para rescatarlos de sus acosadores… En Lexus se encuentra la flor de Nyx, un espécimen capaz de sostener el equilibrio del Universo en la ausencia que había de Nuestra Princesa del Universo. Soleil aún no es capaz de maniobrar sus poderes, es importante que salvaguardemos su vigor. Por lo tanto Eideard y yo nos haremos cargo de Lexus… Samsara es la base de las encarnaciones y reencarnaciones, por lo tanto si Kiimsah tocase algunos elementos poderosos de esas almas podría tener acceso al poder antes de que nuestra Pricesa Soleil pudiera tomar su estado natural… El rey Arian y su Reina Haruka tomarán el cargo respectivo a sus responsabilidades" –aquella determinación desfiguro por completo lo que había sido dispuesto por Usagi. Aquello se tomaba como cierto, sus cálculos habían fallado, ahora Haruka ocupaba un terreno fuera de esas dimensiones–

– "En tanto a Reimer, el Rey nos ha planteado la necesidad de llevar a Serena y Antar a ese lugar. Pues la Llave optativa que abre el último sello de la sociedad de Kiimsah se encuentra en ese sitió y han estado luchando contra Cerberos para no dejar que caiga en manos de ellos" –El informe fue bastante claro, ya tenía comprendido quién era la famosa Llave y no develaría información para enfurecer a su hijo–

– "Por qué no solo la destruyen…" –tomó la palabra Lexus, en un movimiento impulsivo, pensaba en el peligro que podría tener Zereth al llegar a Reimer–

– "**¡No digas estupideces Lexus!**" – Yuyake engrandeció sus ojos malva, apretando ferozmente sus puños, pero se reservaba la mancuerna de aclararle aquel detalle con honestidad– "Es una persona, que no tiene culpa de su estado"

– "¡¿No tiene culpa?!, ¡Me importa un comino!, Zereth está en camino a Reimer… crees que me interesa un imbécil que podría provocar lastimarla" –sus ojos rubíes se mostraron fuera de cualquier reflexión–

– esta vez Usagi, quién sin pensarlo abofeteó fuertemente al pelirrojo, él que se quedó mudo ante la osadía de la rubia, levantó la voz, algo enfurecida con Lexus– Me disculparas Lexus… pero te comportas como un bebe caprichoso… Ella debe estar bien, si no ya se hubiera comunicado contigo… Sea quien sea la llave merece su oportunidad de vida" –alterada, luego de posar sus luceros celestes en unos zafiros, se giró al resto– "Ya suponíamos que esto pasaría algún día… Y como Príncipes estamos dispuestos a tomar el cargo que nos confiere"

– Seiya buscó la manera de relajar a los presentes– "No sabes lo bonita que te vez arrugando la nariz… ¡Bombón!" –él también estaba nervioso, descontento de la pérdida de su luna de miel, pero no descargaría sus presiones en alguien–

– Usagi colmó sus mejillas en grana, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada del golpe y la frustración desfogada en Lexus– "¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Lexus…"

– "Me saldrá una caries" -dijo lexus fastidiado de la ronda de dulzuras que le tendía la rubia para disculparse–

–por último Eideard presentó a los Sires, tal cual eran, como su procedencia y origen biológico y natural, lo que dejó al reto boquiabierto– "Ellos vienen del Futuro, al igual que Yuyake y Sashi, son los nuevos protectores de la Princesa del Universo, nuestros estudios nos han confirmado, que la sociedad de Kiimsah, realmente fungía como guardianes del alma de su majestad Universal. Lo que no captamos todavía es la razón por la que desean su destrucción"

Esos fueron los temas principales, discutiendo en breve la razón porque el resto de Majestades se quedarían a cuidar a Soleil.

–––*

El equipaje estaba listo, antes de la partida de Seiya y Usagi, Yuyake y Sashi corrieron al lado de sus padres para despedirse.

– "¡Mamá, Papá!" –abrió con premura el par de cajas que llevaba consigo y había puesto en el suelo, sacando de ellas una espada y un estoque– "Este armamento es poderoso… y con él podrán poner en práctica los entrenamientos que han tenido"

– "¿Hablas enserio?" –preguntó curiosa, ya había entrenado con diversos tipos de armamento en conjunto con Seiya, pero no se imaginaba el usar tales objetos–

– "Mamá, algunos sujetos contra los que lucharas no se vencen con los fulgores del cristal de plata… debes utilizar la fuerza bruta…" –sostuvó Sashi, alardeando su conocimiento–

– Sin embargo Seiya tenía el presentimiento que no era el señero motivo que los apostaba en ese lugar– "Existe otra cosa, ¿no es así chicos?"

– "Sí, Eidear y Exail no se atrevieron a revelar el nombre de la llave… Pero se los diré para que sepan porque son requeridos en Reimer… La llave es Zereth" –confesó apesumbrado–

Seiya tensó cada articulación de su cuerpo, se imaginaba ya el guardar tal nombre… Opacar la luz que titilaba en los ojos de Lexus sería garrafal… él había alegado un montonal de veces ir a Reimer, pero finalmente su Madre y los Sires lo hicieron sentar cabeza, argumentando que se encontraba segura y que ella tendría prudencia de guardar distancia.

Usagi no sabía que decir, luego de haberla tenido en sus brazos y servirle como paño de lágrimas, cada paso que daban los transportaba a terroríficos sucesos.

Callados y tomados fuertemente de la mano labraron su partida… lo decidieron en conjunto, concluyeron que el amor entre ambos se mantendría a pesar de las adversidades, ya tendrían el tiempo suficiente para estar juntos, luego de resolver los problemas que se acrecentaban y que realmente se situaban en serias posturas de parte del uno y otro.

–––*

En otro lugar, muy lejos del espacio y fuera de todos los esquemas temporales se localizaban Hávarður y Setsuna.

– "Esto que vez aquí es el palacio de Duša" –le mostró algo sometido a dudas–

– "¿Pero no hay nada?" –intentaba enfocar entre un cuarto enorme, vacio y sin guardias–

– "Eso es el tiempo… Antes que digas nada voy a decirte unas cuantas cosas, mi bella y hermosa dama… Te he traído para enseñarte algo"– de sus manos brotó una esfera con una mancha que opacaba los fulgores de miles de luces que parecían estrellas–

– Atónita, no supo que decir a la visión– "¿Qué?"

– "Por si pensabas correr a evitar el viaje de Chibi-Usa, esto cambiara su perspectiva… Ya lo intenté, pero no ha dado resultado, la mancha sólo ha crecido… Quiero que juntos emprendamos la búsqueda de la Princesa del Universo" –consternado situó su mirada en la mancha–

– "Pero no se supone que Soleil…"

– "Soleil, es una carta que en unos años Terrenales no podremos jugar. El tiempo ha cambiado y los sucesos que antes estaban vigentes han claudicado, Señorita Setsuna, hay algo que él tiempo no puede ver… y eso es su muerte… es por ello que no he podido localizar a su alteza universal. Solo tengo una pista que dejo mi padre, La princesa de la Luna encunará al universo… No podemos ir al pasado… por que el futuro es la salvación del Universo…"–

– "Estás diciendo que Usagi…"

– "No lo sé, viajaremos por mucho tiempo y juntos lo descubriremos… te aseguro regresaremos en el momento exacto… –carraspeó un poco para ir al siguiente paso– "Hay otra razón por la que opte cerrar la capacidad de mirar en el tiempo…" –por un instante tuvo la duda pero ahora lo haría– ¿Escuchaste hablar de Sigvard?"

– "El Príncipe del sonido… ¿el de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?" –curiosa, por qué entablar el tema sobre él–

– "Setsuna, Sigvard será nuestro hijo, en una línea fuera de sus tiempos… –dejando muda a la guardiana de Plutón, continúo"– No te he traído aquí para procrearlo… tampoco para forzarte a alguna situación entre ambos… Pero te aseguro que él no tiene idea del potencial que encierra… dejaremos en sus manos el presente, pues la música es perfecta, el adorno al tiempo, el sonido engalana la métrica... y atreves de ella se encierran enigmas que solo el autor conoce"

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Usagi y Seiya tendrán un matrimonio feliz?**

**¿Si Yuyake apareció, porque Lune y Soleil siguen ahí?**

**¿Cómo se vengará Selene?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24:** **Serenalucy: Megumisakura**:** Srita. Rossy Kou**: **Selene-silk: malkav-iztli: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou**: **Drixx: Niku Black: Lilupixie: senshi Saturn: cyratan23:** **Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa:**

**Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD**


	20. Tomando Forma

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=ATENCIÓN=- (P R E M I O) **

–**No será la única vez, regalare 2 más, pero el ganador anterior no podrá participar de nuevo, para ser justos– **

**Tenemos Ganador!!! Pero no dejó nombre ni nada… O.O**

**Comuniques conmigo firmador fantasma XDD Aunque por su firma creo sospechar quien es. (El premio puede situarse en el cap 21 al 23)**

**El Review # 111 será acreedor de un capítulo dedicado a su personaje favorito, ¡Cualquiera que este sea!, con un poquitín de sus ideas. **

**Esto para conmemorar el empeño de su atención en ser cómplices de este fanfic.**

**Me pondré en contacto con ustedes por medio de un mensaje en su Inbox o bien pueden agregar mi dirección de msn, dejarme la suya o enviarme un correo electrónico. Por los que firman discretamente XDD. Por esa misiva plantearemos sus preferencias.**

_Hacerlos participes me surcó en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo… ¡Mujajajaj!, ¡Un fanfic interactivo! -lo puse en práctica en otro, Sangre Bendita échenle un ojito XDD-_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 19 TOMANDO FORMA.**

La nave permanecía en vuelo, el aviso de enfrentar peligros con una transportación obligó a la Princesa de la Luna y al Príncipe del Sol a embarcarse en un viaje diferente. Llevaban un par de días y la mitad del camino, aquel náutico espacial medía aproximadamente diez metros de diámetro, forjados con aceros de Reimer. Usagi estaba reclinada en un asiento de tripulante, observaba a Seiya cabecear una que otra vez, no se aburrían al estar ambos, siempre tenían medidas para la distracción, pero aquella ocasión se situaba diferente. La luna se puso de pie y aló a Antar.

– "Entrenemos un poco…" –daba forma a las preocupaciones de su amado esposo –

– "¿Hablas enserio?" –frunció el seño, para ponerse de pie y sacar su espada – "¡Veamos si eres tan buena!"

– "Pues… te veré rogarme por un respiro" –sostuvo la rubia –

Entre debates de gladiadores, el tiempo los situó a la extenuación.

– "¿Te cansaste?" –Usagi se preocupaba demasiado por Seiya, pues no conciliaba el sueño, ese fue el motivo primordial por lanzarse a un duelo momentáneo–

– "Un poco…" –alimentó una sonrisa débil, endebles a los reflejos de sus ocasos–

– "Pongamos un poco de música, emm… mientras nos damos un baño…" –pensó alegrarlo un poco–

– "¡Buena idea Bombón!" – Seiya accionó el piloto automático.

En los filamentos de la que fungía como una habitación provisional, existía un sonido para aclimatar el viaje, la rubia lo encendió. Reima había colocado las canciones de ambas bandas, alguna que otra selección de música clásica.

–––*

No sabía donde depositar la basura que para él postulaba de esa forma. Lexus caminó a la cocina, tenía pensarlo triturarlo. Pues era cosa del pasado. Cuando una chica le gritó casi al punto de matarlo.

– "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" –se dirigió al triturador a rescatar a un cuerpo de tamaño mediano y peludo, que le cubría un saquito de tela morado oscuro– "¡Señor Sortija! ¡Señor Sortija!, ¿Está bien?"

– expandiendo sus cálidos rubíes, el pelirrojo entablaba un dialogo dentro de su cabeza 'La princesa del Universo está loca'– "¿Qué pasa?"

– "Pues que estás tirando a la basura un recuerdo de mi madre… ¡Imbécil!" –Refunfuño desde sus ojos fríos, al tomar al osito de peluche–

– "¿Tú madre?" –tembló… observando a la muchacha… cabellera cobriza, ojos verdes, mal carácter… lo derrumbó por completo… Aquel muñeco pertenecía Selene… ¿Sería posible que ella fuera…? –

– "¡¡Ahhh!!" –se sintió acorralada. Su mente ocurrente se flexionó a una pronta respuesta– "¿Estas sordo? Dije 'Un recuerdo con madre' No puedes tirarlo, está tan simpático"

– "¿Sortija? ¡Qué nombre tan estúpido! " –cruzó los brazos admirándola, eso le causó gracia la manera de comportarse como una tierna mentirosa–

– "¿Estúpido?, acaso nunca has visto la etiqueta" – le mostró tras el cuello del ser inerte y peludo un nombre despintado que a su inicio decía 'Sortija _**Slor**__', _bueno pretendía decir Slor, no se distinguía del todo, pues con el paso del tiempo se promulgaba borroso–

– "¿Y cómo lo sabes?" –cuestionó la intriga, defendiendo la picara sonrisa que le provocaba la chica agria y rezongona–

– "No quiero que se acerque a mi hermana… ¿entendió?" –situado cerca de la puerta de la habitación, le ordenó seriamente un pelirrojo de motas rubias, lanzándole a Lexus un reto profundo y arrastrando a Soleil hasta la recamara donde se hospedaban en la Universe House–

– "Desde cuándo me dices lo que tengo que hacer… Lune"–se alzó de la cama molesta, arrugando su nariz y expandiendo sus ojos verdes–

– "Desde que estás dejándote llevar por tus sentimientos" –contestó enardecido, dejando de lado aquel chico bromista y dulce que siempre era– "Sabes los riesgos… hermanita, hemos luchado demasiado… expuesto nuestras vidas… para llegar aquí"

– "Solo platicaba con él sobre su _prometida_" –engarrotó su mano ahogándose de furia–

– "Pues me alegro que tenga una, millones y que deje a su Seren muy lejos" –el conflicto, provocó el meneó de sus asimétrica cabellera rojiza–

– "¡Imbécil!, no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre…" –restregó su cuerpo a la cama al igual que su rostro a la almohada– "No sabes cuánto lo odio… por eso cambiamos…"

– "Ya lo dije… mantente lo mas lejos de Lexus-san, como lo haré yo" –fue su última palabra–

–––*

Sigvar se paseaba una y otra vez por el estudio, esperaba a la ejecutiva de producción para que le entregara los videos de vigilancia del día de grabación de la canción de cuna. Tenía que saber a quién pertenecía la voz, que para él daba pistas. No estaba convencido del todo que Soleil fuese la princesa Universal, su esencia no rimaba en lo melódico del universo, por más que un soplo del aliento universal se prendiera en ella, no bastaba a sus presentimientos.

Sus orbitantes ideologías se descolocaron al verse irrumpido por la ejecutiva.

– "Ya sé que llegue tarde, pero no sabes cuánto hice para obtener la cinta… te seré franca, no hay mucho que mirar… la silueta está distorsionada, es muy raro… pero conozco un excelente productor de video que puede ayudarte a aclararla… y como sé lo que me dirías te concerté una cita con en tres meses, haya en New York"

– ¿Tres meses? No tenía todo ese tiempo– "¡Gracias bellísima dama!" –con un ademan de queja se levantó para tomar la cinta–

– "Ya, si lo conseguí gratis… ¿no tengo mi recompensa?" –se encimó a él, rodeándole por el cuello, pero una vocecilla salvo al Príncipe de Melodiam del aprieto–

– "Primo, no quiero esperarte más tiempo… me muero de sueño" –la niña de piel oscura y ojos magentas se paro en jarras entre los marcos de la puerta–

– "Sí… ¡Disculpe señorita!, pero tengo que atender a mi fan número uno, otro día será"– caminó por el cuarto hasta el acceso de salida tomando la mano de la pequeña, a unos metros de distancia lejos de cualquier audición– "¡Gracias Mirai! Te debo esa"

– "No de nada… quizá viendo la imagen podré darle la respuesta… pero mi clarividencia no es buena… hay cosas que tapan mis visiones del futuro… cómo le paso a nuestro abuelo…"

–––*

La música dotaba de un poco de serenidad a la nave. Cuando ambos pusieron en práctica sus horas de sueño una melodía sonó dulce alrededor de la nave, mismo arrullo, que había escuchado Usagi junto a Lune y Soleil. Esa voz tranquilizó sus nervios y los llevó al mundo de las ilusiones dormilonas recubiertas de paz… Así noche tras noche del tiempo del viaje, la rubia, sintiendo en calma el dormitar de Seiya, se propuso a colocarla cada vez que se disponían a descansar.

Fueron cuatro días de viaje, el barco espacial dio varios giros antes de entrar en la atmosfera de Reimer, camuflajiándose con el entorno. Estaban preparados al momento de transbordar, apartándose de sus transformaciones, pues según las explicaciones de Reima, estos sujetos olfateaban esa clase de poder, por si algún intruso se les colaba en su llegada a palacio, sus espadas estaban listas a beber sangre…

Habiendo llegado, el cielo se formulaba espeso, con relámpagos crujientes y estruendosos, su pasto de hojas azulinas, a lo lejos una ciudad de edificios volantes y demasiado silenciosa. Lo primero que notaron fue a dos personas con armaduras tecnológicas que aguardaban en las coordenadas exactas a su aterrizaje. Seiya encamino su mano al mango del diestro hierro, misma acción que realizó Usagi.

Los uniformados se postraron alabadores frente a ellos.

– "¡Sus majestades!, no hay tiempo, acompáñenos" –ofreció sus respetos abriendo su yelmo mecánico y mostrando una cara demasiado conocida… Reima… pero indudablemente su fisionomía delataba fémina. Una cavidad en un árbol de troncos platinos y fuertes, se expandió en un pasadizo. La chica estiró su brazo indicándoles pasar–

El recorrido fue largo, hasta poder llegar a un cuartel de sala grande. Se miraba una cantidad enorme de cuerpos tendidos auxiliados por una especie de enfermeras. Luego ambos se despojaron de sus cascos y unos soldados con similares vestimentas arrodillados las tomaron. El descubrimiento fue increíble. Dos jóvenes de aproximados dieciséis, con cabelleras azul claras y picaros luceros de botones añiles oscuros.

– "Hola Reina de la Luna, Reí del Sol… Soy Inna, princesa de Reiner, ¡es un verdadero placer! –dijo la chica con un respeto enorme y con la serenidad de las aguas de un mar al amanecer–

– "¡Wop!, ¿Te has puesto formal, hermanita? Je, je" –el otro era un montículo de reacciones enloquecidas– "Me llamo Ermir, el hermano de Reima…" –quitándose el guante atrapo ambas manos de los visitantes sin consentimiento–

– "¡Vengan por aquí!, Los reyes los están esperando" –la chica los aló sin dejarles regresar la cortesía–

Atravesaron la sala. Usagi contemplaba el dolor de los heridos, ¿cuándo había pasado eso?, quién sería el responsable de tales siniestros… Suspiró para relajarse y evocar la valiente cordura a sus pulmones cerebrales. Seiya apretaba fuertemente la mano de su esposa, preguntándose lo mismo que ella, adicionando el ánimo que mantenían los príncipes de ese recóndito y callado lugar, a pesar de la tragedia.

Ambos fueron llevados a una habitación. Percibiendo algunos cables que salían de los filamentos de un aparato lleno de un liquido incoloro. Al seguir los pasos, una dama de espaldas, con abundante cabellera lustrosa y azulenca, que le llegaba a finales de su espalda. Y por unos aparatos, que para ellos, asimilaban como computadoras un hombre en la misma postura con pelo café oscuro, suelto, más largo aún que él de la mujer.

– "Ellos son los reyes de Reimer…" –exclamó orgulloso el joven, quién quería situarse en agregadas palabras diplomáticas, pero su hermana interrumpió–

– "¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, ¡Los reyes están aquí!"

El hombre que portaba una corona de tonalidades plata, con una gema céntrica de mercurio y unos lentes intelectuales se levantó de prisa, mirando a Seiya con un gusto brutal. Sin palabras reconocían aquella melena café con algunas canas en las sienes… pero su impresión fue mayúscula al ver girar a la Reina, esa cara tranquila y sonrisa suave que encunaba una esperanza al mirarlos a partir de sus luceros añiles… Taiki y Amy… No existía confusión.

– "¿Amy?" –confusa promulgó en alarido incrédulo la rubia llevaba peinado su cabello con una trenza–

– "Ta-Taiki" –expresó en vaivenes semejantes a los de su señora, extendiendo sus finos zafiros–

– "¡Hola, Reina Serena!" –se aproximo a Usagi, ella posaba similar corona a la del castaño, pero en sintonía mujeril, con un vestido del color del cielo en aires despejados. Le dio un fuerte abrazo al sonreírle–

– "Rey Antar, ¡Qué maravilloso que hayan atendido nuestra llamada!" –mismo gesto que desfiló Amy para Usagi hacía Seiya–

– "¡No seas tan formal Taiki!" –golpeteó el brazo de su hermano–

– "Ya se han casado. Con ello se han convertido en Reyes" –conversó la peliazul de figura madura y delgada–

– "¡Hay! Amy… ¡Son tal para cual!" –sonrió la luna a mercurio– "¿Cuándo te convertiste en Reina? –curiosa no comprendía la situación–

– "Desde que engendramos a Reima, Inna y Ermir, Reina Serena" –contestó la sonrisita de Usagi con una delicada recubierta de rubores–

Sobresaltados, Usagi y Seiya… ¿Habían escuchado bien? Reima su hijo… y el paquete no venía solo, incluía a dos más, formando a unos trillizos peculiares que en carácter no asimilaban al de sus progenitores. La explicación sobre tal descubrimiento se llevó una media hora, para pasar a lo siguiente al llevarlos a una cama metálica donde reposaba una muchacha de cabellos negros. Ya sabían el nombre de la chica, pero no se explicaban su estado inconsciente. Taiki expuso con escasos detalles el rescate enfurecido de Zerethé, quién a base de su ira ahuyentó a los sayones de la sociedad de Kiimsah. Una carnicería implacable que dimitió un montonal de cadáveres de los invasores ante las faldas del palacio. Estos prometieron regresar, pero el descontrol de la jovencita obligó, tanto a Amy como a Taiki, paralizar el sistema de la prometida de Lexus. Con amargura en las miradas de los Reyes de Reimer, se dispusieron a contar la historia, aclarando, de su hija adoptiva. Temblando Taiki fue él que tomó ese valor.

– "Hace once años y medio, Zer fue localizada por nuestros soldados, la encontraron a orillas del mar cargada por a una leona blanca, sosteniendo un halito vago de vida… Su rostro nos impactó al verlo desfigurado, resultado de quemaduras irreparables… Su última frase al desfallecer…" –el recuerdo embebía al castaño, con desgarrador sentimiento en aquellas palabras y mirar unos ojos borrosos que fijaban en profundos conmociones de de añoranza– "Dijo… 'quiero vivir… un poco mas… ¿podría ser feliz…?'"

El relato continúo vivo, cortando las respiraciones de la luna y el sol, al punto de tenderse a la asfixia en ahogados intentos de permanecer calmados. Llamaron a la chica Zer, pues fue lo que se distinguía en destrozados fragmentos de la ropa de prisionera, bordado a la solapa. La leona se comportaba alterada, observando a los reyes de Reimer salvar la vida de la niña, tras noches de estudio, ambos reyes lograron una noche perfeccionar un chip… al que concibieron con el nombre de Proyecto Z. E. R. Aquel invento le otorgaba un alma artificial, y ella pudo despertar… fuera de cualquier sentido común. Por suerte Taiki convenció a Amy de proporcionar un sistema de autocontrol para mantenerla limpia de alguna reacción contradictoria. La leona con crin despampanante alba y unos ojos oro brillantes, abrió la boca para emitir sus primeras palabras durante arduos mese de trabajo… _'Selene desea el poder de la niña, soy emisaria del reino de Titán… Bellum estará contento con los resultados… Sabíamos que podríamos confiar en su intelecto…' _inclinando sus patas se postró ante ambos y prosiguió en la charla. _'Su majestad Bellum pide que sea en este lugar donde guarezca la última llave de Kiimsah'_ Sin embargo Amy reflejaba perspicacia de sus palabras. El nombre de Bellum se extendía a lo largo en el presente catastrófico de donde provenía. El misericordioso arquitecto de la guerra, un apodo largo pero sincero.

La felina detecto el desacorde proceso de ambos y contó la leyenda de Zereth. _'Hace un año, los agentes de Kiimsah detectaron una fuerza que se desataba del interior de nuestro planeta, Titán… El Príncipe Bellum, quién no deseaba participar en los planes del Congreso de las Majestades, buscó la raíz de tal merecer, descubriendo, al llegar a una casona de estirpe humilde, unos pobres pueblerinos masacrados… ellos aún continuaban vivos y mencionaron a Kiimsah y sus objetivos con la chica. Su alteza Bellum se encontró en la más penosa de las situaciones… tenían que proteger a su mundo de la devastación… afortunados encontraron a los sayones estrujando a la pequeña. Selene en conjunto a Cerberus, el predilecto de los agente de Kiimsah, tenía un contenedor donde depositaba el alma de la chica. Era un contrato… ella poseería la llave de Kiimsah dotándola de poderes inimaginables, aún con el costo de su propia vida, que la cobraría cuando madurara el pacto… Mi señor mostró con proezas el duelo, logrando salvarle y pidiéndome que la llevase directamente a Reimer a consultarlos… Pues al príncipe Bellum no le deleita la muerte… Deben encontrar la forma de deshacerse del contrato'_

En ese momento la felina partió, cargando en sus hombros una nueva responsabilidad. La chica creció formando el complemento de la familia Kou-Mizuno quién aporto la seguridad de sus hermanos, el coraje y curiosidad…pero sus recuerdos la atormentaban día y noche, en ocasiones desaparecía por jornadas regresando nuevamente. No fue hasta que un grupo temerario de Sires llegaron para llevársela, tenían instrucciones precisas de Los Reyes; del Sol y la Luna, de matarla, sin embargo, el valor de aquellos niños no fue suficiente para desvanecer lo poco de vigor, entusiasmo y el cálido corazón de Zer. Los reyes de Reimer rogaron, hincados a los jóvenes…pero se la llevaron lejos, lavándole el cerebro y sus memorias… a esperar a que creciera y pudieran hacerlo.

– "Fue lo último que supimos de ella, hasta que hace unos día me llamó… al estropearse su chip y adquirir nuevamente el aspecto horroroso de su ingreso a Reimer" –El castaño manifestó lo más concretamente la escena–

– "En esos instantes atacaron Reimer, secuestrando a Taiki y a mis dos hijos… yo me localizaba en Samsara, investigando la forma de reintegrar el Alma de Zer a pesar de los malos pronósticos del Oráculo" –su cara descendió estremeciéndose por las palabras proporcionadas por su vieja amiga–

– "Estás diciendo que su 'contrato' maduro… ¿cómo sucede eso?" –incrédula pregunto Usagi, pretendiendo escuchar una respuesta optima–

– "Se enamoró… ¡No debía haber pasado!, bloqueamos esa emoción…"–tapado de rabia ante su fracaso, luego de varios estudios al semiconductor no encontraba razones lógicas de que pasara tal acometido, inclusive ellos programaron sus intereses en el dinero, riquezas antes que su corazón se llenara de tal sentimiento–

– Amy se aproximo a su Marido, intentando confortarlo– "¡Taiki…!"

– "De hecho no puede sostener relaciones sexuales" –comento Inna, extrovertida– "El sistema de seguridad que implantamos hace que Zer evoque la imagen de a quien se le teme o le causo un trauma psicológico en su infancia al agresor… ¡Gracias a mi personal toque de alteración de aspecto!"

La sala se llenó de caras enrojecidas y unas cuantas gotas de sudor, que recorrían el velo de sus cabezas y resbalaban por sus sienes.

Seiya, quién había permanecido mudo ante el cuento de terror, no soportó saber las tragedias de su amiga, ella que le acaecía proporción a su coraje para enfrentar sus pasos en su amor por Usagi… por un marcado futuro, la que lo regañaba, la que intentaba tratarlo como un esclavo, pero se prestó a ser cómplice de sus sufrimientos, recurriéndola a sentir un gran cariño de protección y cuidarlo en todo momento. La historia en parte era cierta, aquella que le dijo al llegar… el sacrificio, huía de unos hombres… quizá de Kiimsah. Posteriormente vendría el accidente con Lexus… y su sueño proyectaba realidad… tomó un bocanada de aire para sentir un espeso mareo que trastabillo su postura… su enfermedad… ¿Ella podría ser feliz?

Usagi observó ponerse pálido a su esposo y caer al piso para quedar inconsciente.

–––*

Lexus era resguardado por una magnifica cantidad de guardias. Pero la potente presencia de una mujer estaba a punto de romper las barreras que imponían acceso a la flor de Nyx, que se depositaba en el lago, erguido en honor a la Princesa del Universo. Exail ordenaba a sus soldados el avance, tenían que proteger el loto a como diera lugar. Eideard mascullaba palabras de sanación para los soldados caídos. De los cielos la carcajada endurecida, luego sus gritos a sus siervos.

– "Exail… quién lo diría… Tú protectora está a punto de matarte" –Exhaló su victoria–

En esos instantes millones de luciérnagas empaparon el ambiente, unas cuantas de ellas se formaron en barreras de cristales entrecruzados que encerraron la flor de Nyx y entre la calina nívea iluminada por la luz de los insectos, brotó la figura de un anciano calvo, de larga barba cana y con ropas de sacerdote japonés, seguido de una mujer, con un largo vestido en tono hueso que arrastraba sanguíneos tonos al final, circundándole algunos bichos voladores de colas prendidas en focos.

– "Selene… un aura muerta que desea venganza… tu destino ha sido sellado por tu propia búsqueda…" –la mujer morena clara emprendió suaves pasos a la voladora Selene, sin mostrar sonrisas, dejando colorear sus eternas desaparecidos iris y pupilas, a un violáceo intenso y oscuro, algunas luciérnagas, en el acto de teñido, se juntaron mutando en plumas ébano que formaban un par de cuervos con profundos y abismales luceros negros– "**¡¡Pure Fire!!**"

Y el fuego rojo se expandió alrededor de Lexus, promocionando los escudos protectores del planeta que se forjarían en algunos minutos y haciendo a Selene sentirse agotada. El anciano habló con su típica manera descolocada.

– "¡Vaya! ¡¡Ohh!! La lagartija se mueve sin vida… he escuchado que no desea ser comido por la flor sin aroma… Pero de igual manera te devorará" –sacando un rosario perpetró el inicio del fuego, para sellar el planeta. Fuego que alcanzó tocar los pies de Luxmors–

Selene sabía que la fuerza a la que se enfrentaba podía colocarla en un encierro temporal, así fue, desvaneciendo su fortaleza, sintió el halito de unas flamas ardientes, que deshelaban su estado de fósil viviente, y no perdería su tiempo en aquellas estupideces que la ahorcaran mantenerla prisionera… así que anunció retirada y cada secuaz se sacudió al ritmo que su ama y señora ordenaba para regresar a su guarida… donde descansaban los cuatro guerreros de Kiimsah

Exail se sometió a la sorpresa, intentando encajar el rostro de la mujer.

– "¡Óraculo!, no sabía que era una dama" –Eideard la observó desde sus platinados ojos, dejando el un silencio espectral al final, pero su esposa lo rompió–

– "¿Oráculo?" –algunas cosas no las recordaba a su totalidad– "Bueno, eso no es suficiente, ¿Cómo se llama nuestra salvadora?" –en su atrevimiento, el moreno oscuro le dirigió una cara de molestia, pues esas cosas no se planteaban a una pitonisa de gran escala–

– "Nunca nadie me lo ha preguntado… siempre quieren sus propias respuestas… En esta época mi yo pasado se hace llamar Hino Rei" –suspiró fuertemente escurriendo por su cabeza los recuerdos que la obligaron a asumir su nuevo cargo en el Universo– "Yo sé del pasado, de este presente… pero el futuro es tragado por una mancha negra, que intenta devorarse el ayer y el hoy… Si miras fijamente verás como el loto se marchita… No saldremos de aquí hasta que la Princesa del Universo sea forjada"

–––*

Mamoru, regresaba de sus consultas, desde la mañana estaba muy preocupado, pues Ceres se levanto muy temprano sin despedirse, pensaba encontrarla con un tendido en la mesa del comedor o en la cama de ropa de bebé. No obstante la casa se situaba vacía, sin luces y sin el desastre en la cocina que por lo general dejaba al intentar cocinar para él. Le gritó desesperado por el rededor de la casa… pero las respuestas estaban lejos de su esperanza… a dónde se hiría.

En otro lado, lejos de Universe House, en unos departamentos de clase media, dos jóvenes se encontraban en pláticas concentradas.

– "Oye, Hermano… ¿porqué salimos de Universe House?" –preguntaba confusa la niña terminando de ponerse el pijama de conejos–

– El chico de ojos violáceos suspiro profundamente, sobre el devaneo de sus propias cavilaciones– "Sashi, Ya cambió el futuro… no quiero estar cerca para darme cuenta que…"

– "¡Ah!, Por Seren, nuestra hermana… los cuatro lo sabíamos" –arremango el pantalón rosado, ocultando el temblor de sus palabras– "¿Cuánto les queda a Soleil y Lune?"

– "Poco menos de un año… a lo mucho. Según lo último que me dijo Hávarður, Ya ha de estar con Setsuna-san buscando la solución" –peino su cabellera haciéndose una coleta y arrojándose a la cama–

– "La mancha continúa creciendo… Aunque el antiguo congreso de Majestades… intentó evitar la catástrofe, ¿crees qué ahora… la nueva pueda con todo el desorden…? ¡Confió en Papá y Mamá!, que logren rescatar la llave" –se subió a la cama de su hermano, dándole un cálido abrazo y un besito en la mejilla–

– "No lo sé, Sashi… está es la última oportunidad que tenemos, si no es así… viviremos en este tiempo el resto de nuestras vidas…"–confirmó ocultando sus amatistas tras sus parpados y regresándole el gesto dulce y sopesador. Al prenderle un beso en la frente a la rubia ceniza, pero eso no alejo su preocupación –

– "¡AHHH!, ¡ya lo sabía!" –corrió lo más pronto posible fuera del cuarto. Su hermano escuchaba los inquietos pies de Sashi arrastrarse por todo el departamento con un zumbido de ida y vuelta. Entró con dos envases de helado y un par de cuchara grandes– "Haremos esto como en los viejos tiempos hermano" –le extendió un bote de sabor chicle y una cucharita, para ella tomar el otro de fresa, que destapó con ahincó, lanzándole al castaño una mirada amenazadora para consumirlo. Luego de un largo rato Sashi, ex Chibi-Usa emprendió su descubrimiento– "Será que es por Mirai… ¿hace cuanto que no la veías? ¡Mi hermanito está enamorado!" –Emocionada extendía sus brazos–

– "No tengo tiempo para esas cosas…"–ofuscado y descubierto en el tema de su corazón, depositó la mayor cantidad de nieve en su boca para no decir más– "Cada día te pareces mas a la tía Sashi"

– "Entonces quiere decir que soy una belleza estrafalaria… ¡Me encanta!" –contestó motivada ante la supuesta yuxtaposición de personalidades– "¿Lo dices por mis ojitos coquetos…?"–meneó sus cejas enredadas en un filamento de muecas que no correspondían a su edad–

Aquel gesto logro alcanzar una sonrisa en su hermano, luego de permanecer tan tenso. Comieron todo el mantecado hasta quedar empanzados y sus ojos desprender una espiral por la tremenda ingesta. Eso los propuso a tirar carcajadas, bastante que no reían de esa forma. Ambos decidieron estar juntos a cada momento, pues el lazo que los unía les llenaba de confort. Sus padres habían depositado toda esperanza en los muchachos para rescatar el presente… y desvanecer la voraz carnívora mácula, que para su fortuna avanzaba lentamente.

–––*

Seiya se encontraba dormido, en una cama cerca de la habitación donde tenían a Zerethé. Usagi sentada aún lado de él, cabeceando una que otra vez de sueño.

– "Bombón, porque no vienes aquí y duermes un rato, es algo tarde" –pero su mujer no respondió, literalmente se prendía en los brazos de Morfeo, se levantó para cargarla y depositarla en la camilla, para dejarla descansar. Saliendo luego del cuarto y buscar más respuestas–

Taiki, situado en la mega computadora, imprimía el informe para verificar datos. Por fin podría despertarla.

– "¿Qué hacen aquí?" –preguntó un poco alterado, pues no era lógico que el futuro regresara al pasado así tan fácil–

– "Me imagine que preguntaría eso… hablaremos un poco de lo que está pasando en el futuro… Rey del Sol… una mancha devora el tiempo, pero no entendemos que la originó… en esta época se mueve lenta y podremos, pues analizarla de lleno para buscarle una solución… Sabes, nunca me imagine que al convertirse en soberanos de Universo, Usagi y tú tomaran esa perspectiva tan madura… Han hecho de todo por salvar a una niña que es la única esperanza del declive" –suspiró profundamente, despejando sus anteojos de la vista y tallándose la curvatura de sus cejas–

– "¡Explícate bien!" –frunció el entrecejo, preocupado–

– "Hablo de tú hija, la purificadora del Universo…" –cómo explicarle lo de su hija… no tenía palabras–

– "Hablas de Sashi" –confirmó con incertidumbre–

– "¡No!, Seren, la niña se llama Seren… por su…" –entablar aquel dialogo pesado, sobre el linaje de su hija le resultaba paralizante, no quiso informar más y prefirió que Seiya sacara sus propias conclusiones–

– "Por Selene… acaso por su 'tía'" –cada vez pensaba que lo entendía más, sin embargo no pasaba así–

– "Sí, por ella…"–cambió la plática antes de que lo interrogara de más y tuviera que dar detalles sobre Soleil y Lune– "Voy a despertar a Zer" –escape perfecto– "¿No quieres verla?"

– entendía el desvió, tembló por un momento… ahora se colocaba en la postura de Mamoru. Preguntar mucho del futuro, podría cambiar nuevamente su presente– "¡Sale!"

Estimulando los líquidos, que filtró en pocas cantidades en el cuerpo de Zerethé, la chica comenzaba a abrir su nocturna mirada y destensar los músculos.

– "¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes quién soy?" – preguntó Amy a la muchacha, cuestiones de rutina–

– "Localización, Reimer, fecha, imperio de mercurio… Si, sé quién eres… Mamita" –desvaneciendo la oscuridad que encumbraba su vista, abrazó con premura a Amy, una dulzura que jamás le había visto Seiya y alzando su mano, la chica les mostró un anillo que pendía un lirio– "¡Mamá!, voy a casarme, ¡Papá!, no estás orgulloso de que por fin siente cabeza" –el regaño cotidiano a la malcriada y aventurera chica en regaño que le extendía Taiki, sin embargo eso empeoro la situación–

– "¡NO LO APRUEBO!" –mencionó Taiki, levantándose enfadado y ocultando sus ojos castaños para que no viera su preocupación–

– "Oh, por favor papá, ese hombre tiene plata… mucha… Es el Príncipe de Príncipes…" – Reprochó su conveniencia. Siendo peor mencionar al sacrificado que ataría a su vida–

– esta vez Amy mostró desacuerdo– "No, yo tampoco… ese hombre es un Lunático de lo peor… un ser sin sentimientos…" –pensando en alejarla de tales cosas–

– por su parte el atractivo Rey del Sol, interpretó sus reacciones a lo que habían comentado, sin embargo se le hizo injusto– "Amm… ¡Hola Zereth!"

– "¡¡AHHHH!! nada de lo que hago les parece… tengo diecinueve años…" –la voz que le saludaba le sacaba de total cavilación a sus berrinches, girando su cara y levantándose de un brinco a demostrar su afecto por su esclavo– "¡Seiya!, ¡Qué feliz me hace que estés aquí"

– "Te escapaste ¿he?, ¿no quieres ver a mi hermosa esposa?" –un pretexto racional para mancillar su fechoría–

– "¡Claro!, ¿Dónde está?"

Llevándola lejos de sus padres adoptivos. Seiya pensaba tristemente en la condena que pasaba Zerethé. El había encontrado la felicidad, de cualquier forma… pero ella… Tomó su comunicador para sorprenderla e intentó abrir llamada con Lexus… pero él no respondió.

–––*

En Universe House pasaba una cosa similar a la residencia Chiba, pero está producida por Sigvar, Mirai y Lexus. Los que no se localizaban desde el atardecer.

–––*

La ira la invadió al sentirse débil, en realidad las flamas de la pitonisa relazaban su trabajo de maneras extrañas, reteniendo sus piernas en un estado inmóvil… Igual al lapso que permaneció denominada como Seren, la invalides la profundizaba a grados de enojo… volver a quedar en ese estado tan deplorable. Pero imaginaba que el efecto pasaría pronto, repechándose así misma por el error cometido rasgó con afán los descansaderos de su trono.

El rechinar de unas cadenas que colgaban en el piso la introdujo en la realidad, de un edificio con instalaciones provistas de lujo y comodidad, al guiar su vista al productor de los jaleos, constató que se trataba de Cerberus, que regresaba herido.

– "¡Su Majestad Universal!, Lo siento… pero la chica resultó de lo peor" –con un vendaje en la cabeza y desmoralizado se inclinó respetuosamente ante la dama–

– "No importa… ahora que se quién es y como se llama, personalmente ire a atenderla…" –sonrió pensando en destrozar a la entrometida– "De haberlo sabido… le destrozó con mas empeñó ese maldito rostro de huérfana"

A un lado en una parte que simulaba unas cavernas y con cuatro seres que dormían entre cristales formados por polvo estelar, se distinguía una silueta femenina que estaba hincada, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas, su cabellera violeta oscura y su uniforme peculiar de Sailor Scaut, delataba muchas cosas.

– "Nos iremos en cuanto el ejercito se recupere y acarreé mas súbditos. Pues quiero que unos cincuenta se queden vigilando a Sailor Demeter…hasta que nos la llave pueda romper el sello que impuso esta mujer… hace miles de años sobre Kiimsah…" –miraba de manera que tramase demasiadas tendencias a la Salior de la dualidad, evolución y metamorfosis– "Espérenme un poco más… Kiimsah"

El transcurso de los días originó meses… unos largos meses que desembocaron a fechas navideñas.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Usagi y Seiya tendrán un matrimonio feliz?**

**¿Si Yuyake apareció, porque Lune y Soleil siguen ahí?**

**¿Cómo se vengará Selene?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **

**Sandya Moon Kou: **Gracias por ese comentario, me alegro que te guste que cada pj tenga su propia presentación y algo atrás escondido.

**Mizuki-chan24:** Sobre la tarea de hacer muchos hijitos… pues no tantos, sólo Amy… XDDD

**Serenalucy: **Princesa del Universo Serena… posiblemente… ya lo descubriráz

**Lilupixie: **El otro cap… lixto espero sea de tu agrado preciosa

**senshi Saturn: **

**cyratan23: **Hehe, que bueno que no lo imaginabas n,n /

**Megumisakura**:** Srita. Rossy Kou**: **Selene-silk: malkav-iztli: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou**: **Drixx: Niku Black: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa:**

**Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD**


	21. Samsara

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=ATENCIÓN=- (P R E M I O)**

**Segundo ganador; Mizuki-chan24**

_**Ojo: "Último premio"**_

**El Review # 122 será acreedor de un capítulo dedicado a su personaje favorito, ¡Cualquiera que este sea!, con un poquitín de sus ideas. **

**Esto para conmemorar el empeño de su atención en ser cómplices de este fanfic.**

**Me pondré en contacto con ustedes por medio de un mensaje en su Inbox o bien pueden agregar mi dirección de msn, dejarme la suya o enviarme un correo electrónico. Por los que firman discretamente XDD. Por esa misiva plantearemos sus preferencias.**

_Hacerlos participes me surcó en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo… ¡Mujajajaj!, ¡Un fanfic interactivo! -lo puse en práctica en otro, Sangre Bendita échenle un ojito XDD-_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 21 SAMSARA.**

Tres días antes de la llegada de Usagi y Seiya a Reimer.

– "¿Qué pasa Sailor Deméter? "–continúo azotándola sin intervalos– "No abrirás los ojos" –carcajeó perversamente, despreciando a su acusada a partir de sus ojos azules–

Un hombre observaba frívolo, en ocasiones ese congelante estado provocaba el gusto de ver desangrar el cuerpo inmóvil de la scout con la falta de un broche prendido al pecho de un loto cristalizado.

– "¡Maldita!, ¿no te importa el dolor?" –manifestando la repugnancia, prosiguió en una tunda masacrante" –con un meneó de mano, hizo que su sirviente abriera una cortina, mostrándole un contenedor, en el cual se hallaban una esfera enérgica de tonante luminoso– "¿Esto es lo que intentaste ocultar? Sin embargo la llave debe estar completa…

– "Princesa Selene" –irrumpió un hombre, con voz profunda– "¿Para qué tanta hostilidad?, Finalmente somos sus invitados… He enviado a Pandora a Samsara para ubicar la llave"

– "¡Su majestad!" –Selene se arrodillo prontamente, el aura del potencial del sujeto le coagulaba el liquido que transportaban sus venas, nunca le había visto el rostro, siempre portaba una túnica blanca, con una capucha por donde se distinguía únicamente una parte de su máscara de porcelana–

– "No he visto avances… Pensé que a estas alturas tendríamos la llave… Tienes dos días… o buscaré a otra candidata" –su tonó no era agresivo, pero ostentaba a lo seco y cortante… –"Tengo asuntos que arreglar Cerberus… espero que a mi regreso todo marche conforme a mis planes"–manifestó al ente que vigilaba a un lado de las puertas de acceso a la cámara al partir y no ser escuchada por Luxmors–

– "Así será, Mi señor" –se inclinó, demostrando sus respetos para formular sus propias obligaciones–

–––*

Ambos corrían de un lado a otro, ella con la cimitarra en mano, dejándole paso a la danza de su filosa hoja para beber de los cuerpos la vida. Él desplazando un arma de singular forma arqueada que realizaba juego con la de su esposa, en arduas almas gemelas. El campo de batalla se notaba tan agresivo como el par. Entre la neblina de vapores oscuros, se escuchaba el clamor a Uranus para que con su terremoto se tragara una centena de bandidos, que pretendían tomar los secretos del planeta de la reencarnación. Ágilmente el príncipe llamó a los espíritus de la alianza, permitiéndoles entrar y tragarse el halito ennegrecido de las bandidas almas. Del cielo una corneta rezumbó con agudezas informando a los sayones retirada.

La mujer de cabellos paja, salpicada por sangre de diversos colores, exhaló desmoronadamente. Su entidad percibía el agotamiento de las tres jornadas emprendidas en batalla. A pesar de ello, su gratitud a Demeter extendía sobre sus agudezas olivas, describiendo el aumento de sus poderes en lo descomunal al de su princesa de la Luna.

– "¿Estás bien, preciosa?" –indagó el señor de las almas examinando su rededor, para verificar la ausencia total de los agresores–

– "Pues… que te diré, necesito una ducha" –fue la contestación antes que de los cielos una siniestra voz femenina hiciera vibrar el manto celeste–

– "El Juego no sé termina… Los inmortales abrieron el cofre para evitar el declive de este universo" –el tonó era suave, pero su maldad se atrevía a detallar un ansia de estigmas–

– "¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!" –desfilando sus ojos verdes, viró al cielo, encontrándose a una exquisita y hermosa dama de cabellos lacios terracotas, con vitrales limón, de ropas blanquecinas, su cuello largo posaba cubierto por plumas exóticas pegadas a un largo abrigo sin mangas, ceñido al contorno de su cuerpo–

– "¡Pandora!" –Sonrió con inocencia, respirando luego intensamente– "Hay algo muy interesante, entre tus vitrales… son tan hermosas…"

Arian rechinó sus dientes, conocía de la existencia de la mujer, entendía el linaje de su proceder y la obligación que posaba en el cuerpo de ella como segunda llave del cello de Kiimsah. Era lo que expresaba a su señora… pues no le tenía secretos.

– "**GUARD SIRENS" **

Sin embargo Haruka, podía observar extenderse un campo de aguas saladas, por sirenas que entrelazaban una cúpula azul verde para resguardar el planeta.

– "Trucos interesantes… Ya he visto lo que quería." –y su organismo se postró etéreo para desaparecer en las fragancias universales–

Y el manto acuífero se tejió en los cielos, irguiendo el escudo sobre Samasara… los peces se miraban nadar al interior del velo de la bóveda. La energía profesada de aquel poder, se encausaba a lo esplendoroso, con una fragancia única. Ambos voltearon al lugar del cual se producía la magia. Encontrándose una sorpresa.

– "¡Hola Haruka!" –saludo la mujer madura de cabellos y ojos marinos, la que sonreía pacíficamente, llevaba puesto un traje femenino, tradicional chino, en color verde acua, con su cabello recogido por unas largas agujas que en sus cabezas adornaba con pececillos azules colgantes, y un sombrero igual al que Kakyuu usaba cual corona–

– "Mi-Michiru…"–desde su ángulo apreció a otra mujer de cabellera rojiza, con un traje similar al de la sailor de los mares, efectivamente… Kakyuu–

– "¡Su majestad!" –se hincó Neptune, para mostrarle sus respetos– "Disculpe que actuemos de esta manera, pero Samsara debe ser protegido. No se deshabilitará el escudo hasta que la princesa del Universo sea forjada"

– "¿De qué hablas?" –preguntó inquieto André, visionando entre sus almas algún gramo de maldad, sin encontrar algún designio de envenenamiento–

– "Rey de Samsara, suplico a usted, que nos permita estar una temporada a mí y a mi Esposa…"–postrándose de igual manera que lo hacía la otra mujer, revolvió las peticiones con la revelción–

– "¡¿Esposa?!" –explayando sus ojos aceituna miró al par de siluetas mujeriles que al levantarse se tomaban de las manos–

– "Vamos Reina Haruka… no pensabas que nos quedaríamos solas… ¿verdad?" –arqueó una ceja, mostrando su lado galante–

La recién reina de Samsara remontó una sonrisa, al menos gozaba el privilegio, al escuchar la procedencia de ambas del futuro, que Michiru tendría pareja y que su amiga pasaba de su enemistad a su aliada.

Luego Arian dio órdenes a sus vasallos para emprender la reconstrucción de las edificaciones caídas. Entrando a la sublime construcción real. André indicó que llevaran a la invitadas de honor a una recamara. Llevando su mujer a que dispusiera de un baño para lavar su cuerpo mancillado en la batalla

–––*

Sus cavilaciones cerraban estrepitosamente. Golpeaba una que otra vez el metal de la nave dónde viajaba… ¿Cómo podría ser tan imbécil?, Pudo darse cuenta… al haberle prestado atención, pero que circuito de maldades la habían hecho cambiar tantas veces… ¿Por qué? Nuevamente se sumergió a los permisos de su subconsciente.

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– _No le gustaba mucho hablar con ese joven de carácter alegre y curioso, para él fue un paso enorme dar rienda suelta a sus incertidumbres. Lo debía hacer, sin repelo e ir al punto. Caminó por los pasillos del gran orbe que fungía de residencia para ellos. Tomando un respiro hondo tocó en la puerta del laboratorio del chico, situado en el sótano. Al oír respuesta comenzó– "Tú, enano… hablemos de un asunto"_

–_Entendió con agudeza el fondo que lleva la seudo-orden y abandonó su laboratorio, diciéndoles a los ayudantes que regresaría pronto. Luego desfiló por las escaleras y sin mencionar palabras a lo largo del trayecto lo llevó a su habitación. –"Es por mi hermana… mira… estás preocupado…" – afirmándole su conmoción, dejo sin palabras al hombre que cruzaba los brazos al permanecer inmóvil. Luego sondeó el área de su habitación buscando las pertenencias de ella. Al encontrarlas se las ofreció muescándole una agradable sonrisa– "¡Qué ironía….! Seremos de la familia, mira… abajo hay una nave como la de Usagi y Seiya… más pequeña, te tomara más tiempo del trayecto que le tomará a la de los Reyes… Me encantaría ir contigo… Pero tengo obligaciones. Págame el favor; saluda a mis papas y hermanos de mi parte, diles que los quiero mucho." –sorprendido al no recibir alguna contradicción de el enorme pelirrojo que cogía la maleta, la que olvido su hermana al irse. Salió de su recamara para continuar con sus quehaceres._

_Él lo decidió, muy a pesar de los reproches que le cantaba su madre. Caminando ido, tropezó con el escalón pequeño que daba acceso a la salida al cuarto de Reima, la mochila de tono violeta oscuro, algo vieja, se rompió del zíper con el peso de unos libros que contenía, estos se abrieron de par en par, en ellos había un conjunto de fotografías, que mostraban su vida en un planeta diferente a la Tierra, se percató de inmediato quienes eran las figuras que la rodeaban. Suspiró profundamente al no comprender lo que veía en cada página… Los Sires, muy sospechoso, ¿cuál sería el motivo de que ella estuviera coludida con ellos? _

_Colocándose alterado Observó las demás imágenes que contenía el álbum; Una chica con diversos aspectos y anotaciones en la parte inferior en el lenguaje de Reimer, que si bien en sus andanzas él lo había aprendido. '__**Esté fue en el viaje a Tabat, cuando me hice pasar por dama de honor para asesinar al consejero y librar al Presidente de sus perversos planes… ***__Por sí no lo recuerdas__***' **__Cada cosa contenida en explicaciones detalladas, fechas y horas concretas. Miró cada una de las páginas. _

_Las últimas se localizaban en mal estado. Sus rubís orbitaron en expansiones enormes al ver el contenido de las fotos dañadas a gran escala…; __**'Firmando el contrato que realice con el soberano de Titán, Bellum.' **__Continúo a la siguiente plana __**'Esta desde la vista aérea de un planeta llamado Tierra. El convenio especifica que una de las sirvientas de Bellum se hará pasar por una amiga de la familia apellidada como Astrón, apoyándome al protagonizar a una chica que falleció en un accidente. El objetivo.- 1: tomar su aspecto primordial de invalides 2: introducirme en una familia de un País llamado Japón en un estado conocido como Tokio. 3: Proteger el amor de la princesa de la Luna y del Príncipe del Sol, 4: localizar a La Nyx para salvaguardarla del Éter. Paga seis millones de Centras' **_

_Prosiguió con la lectura, había hojas rotas, quemadas y al virar la hoja otra sorpresa. __**'el cuadro fue capturada cuando dos chicos visitaron a la princesa de la Luna, comencé a sospechar desde que se mencionó y la manera en que la Princesa Lunar se comportaba al oír de él. Confirmé el hecho, que el muchacho denominado como Seiya Kou es el príncipe del sol, al hacer uso del aurametró instalado en mis lentillas azules y estar un momento a solas con él, para que la energía estelar de Usagi Tsukino no desvirtuara mi lectura' **__El hecatombe que hizo palidecer su rostro fue al ir unas páginas adelante, esas no contenían retratos __**'Las cosas se agravan, debo regresar Titán y restablecer la estrategia de ataque, según informa Bellum… Comprobé que el amigo de Seiya es él Príncipe del Éter, se hace llamar Lexus, sin embargo el resplandor del hombre no muestra signos de maldad o alteraciones del yo. Hoy recibí un obsequio de aquel hombre, que causó alteración entre las amigas de la Princesa Usagi… Aproveché el disturbio de este día al proponerle al maestro una obra teatral, colocando mi salida momentánea.' **__Las letras iniciaron a escurrirse como si lagrimas se vertieran en cada palabra que escribiera __**'Otra razón más… comienzo a sentir que alguien me vigila, interpretó que el riesgo puede…'**__ Y las demás hojas quedaron en blanco…_

_Arrojó el libro a un lado, alterado no dilucidaba cada palabra… Se suponía que Selene… se había denominado como Seren, ¿qué significaba todo ese enredo? Sus manos se desplazaron impertinentes, chocando contra un objeto metálico que desplazó una melodía dulce. Un joyero maltratado en el impacto; su forro se había soltado completamente y de él provenía un anillo de oro blanco incrustado con un diamante negro rodeado con siete aguamarinas._

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

Clavó sus manos a su cabellera rojiza, todo lo confundía… desde Soleil y sus palabras, ahora… Zerethe le proporcionaba un conflicto interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar a Reimer? Las horas se mostraban cómo verdugos a su ingenuidad…

–––*

Esa tarde en el reino de las reencarnaciones, se iniciaban las preparaciones para la celebración del arribo de los monarcas y la ceremonia de iniciación de la Reina. La calma repletaba el planeta, al dispersarse el escándalo que provocaron los agentes de Kiimsah y en la Recamara Real estaban conversando ambos regidores.

– "Espero no te enfades conmigo por que debes usar un vestido esta noche…"–comentó André abrazando a su esposa, quien permanecía sentada en la cama enredada en una toalla al terminar su ducha.

– "Ya has hecho demasiados sacrificios por mi…"–indicó la rubia ceniza al acariciar los brazos que la rodeaban desde su espalda, llevándolos a ambos a los recuerdos…–

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "_¡Hola!" –saludo el hombre al que le abrió la puerta–_

–"_Tú eres uno de las Majestades, ¿Qué Rayos quieres?" –a punto de cerrar la puerta, pues la enemistad de Haruka hacía aquel grupo de hombres que había cambiado a su princesa, la ponía de mal humor– "Habla rápido que no tengo tu tiempo" –_

–"_Eres alta, y muy guapa" –comparaba su estatura al pararse junto a ella– "Tus ojos son preciosos, Haruka" –devorándola en sus vistazos ligeros se recargó a la puerta– "Tienes una piel hermosa… ¿Quieres ser la madre de mi hijo?"_

– "_Sí vienes a hablar de esas estupideces, mejor márchate" – forcejeó con él tratando de cerrar la puerta, luego de creer al chico como una persona despreocupada y que no seguía algún código de honor, pero cuando sus ojos azul verdes atravesaron los suyos se intimido. Paralizada de inmediato al sentirse desnuda con la mirada profunda, su visitante fue que clausuro la entrada en con un portazo suave. Urano no tuvo la oportunidad de comprender cuándo había dado al piso y el estuviese encima de ella–_

– "_Orgullosa ¿he?, Tu alma me sorprende, es realmente el contraste a lo que muestra tu 'forma de ser' –extendió sus labios para sonreírle, dejando caer su cabello pardo pegado a su piel facial clara–_

– "_¡Aléjate…!"–duelito con sus manos, incrédula, obtuvo resultados nulos, al ser apresada por el coreano. Luego el joven artista la acalló con su boca delicada, que se impactaba en sus labios… su fuerza decayó al gusto que producía el sabor del beso, su primer beso. Cerró los ojos, perdida, atraída, con sus mejillas encendidas y respondiendo a cada movimiento labial. Pasando aquel instante regresó en sí y lo aventó a un lado– "¿Quién te crees?"_

– "_André Labeau… Un actor de Corea, Príncipe de Samsara, en busca de mi Princesa." –su risilla de seguridad desquició a la mujer que se declinaba, al él ponerse de pie– "Verás, la Princesa del Universo tiene un mensaje para ti"_

– "_Y siempre que das esos mensajes son acompañados con esta clase de actos" – escurrió el dorso de la mano sobre sus rosados rebordes de donde salían las palabras– _

– "_Diría que te gustó… tanto como a mí" –ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse– "Aprecié que te dejaste llevar"_

– "_¡Qué asco!" –le aventó la oferta con agresividad– "¡Y Lárgate! Mi único interés está en mi Princesa" –Su orgullo fue herido–_

– "_¿Qué tal si en el futuro, la princesa de la Luna resultara la del Universo?" –la pregunta estrujó fuertemente la mente de Haruka, parándose en súbito y tomando por sus ropas a André–_

–"_¡Mentiroso!" –furiosa lo sostenía con ambas manos elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo–_

– "_Hace años tuve un sueño. "Tú me decías; 'nuestro hijo está de lo más inquieto…' y yo respondía; 'debe ser por la presencia de la Majestad Lunar, ya sabes que ahora se ha convertido en la Princesa del Universo…' Caminábamos en un paraje de arboles de hojas doradas para llegar junto a Dimando y Júpiter; los que tenían a dos pequeños, ambos con ráfagas de canas. Yaten y Venus; con un chiquillo en brazos, albino sus cabellos platinados. Un sueño en el que te veía a ti y a mí abrazados, sosteniendo de la mano a un niño, el mayor de ellos… de cabello verde oscuro y vivaces ojos salmón. Pero no sólo nos encontrábamos nosotros en el plano del planeta Solaris, también se encontraban los Reyes de ese planeta… Serena y Antar, mi hermano… con ellos El neo príncipe del sol pelicastaño, de edades similares al bebe de Yaten y Venus, y la neo princesita de la Luna un angelito rubio cenizo… y una niña…"_

– "_¿Qué intentas decir?" –en realidad no comprendía lo que quería decir el señor de las almas–_

– "_Intentó decir que…" –se llevó las manos a la cara, secando las gotas de sudor que le ocasionaba la gravedad de la visión– "La discusión fue clara… Hablábamos de la Princesa del Universo, pero el rostro de los monarcas de Solaris expresaba dolor… en especial el de Serena, se sentía atacada… Además los Sires… Era claro que mencionaban a nuestros hijos como los Sires, guardianes de la Princesa de la Luna. A nuestro hijo le llamábamos Maddox"_

– "_Estás loco… ¿cómo podría yo tener un hijo contigo?" –sulfurada su sangre bulló, escuchaba una broma de mal gusto, lo desenganchó dejándole caer al piso, distendiendo una brutal carcajada– _

– "_Al final del sueño, todo se nubló quedándonos Serena y yo… La princesa me lo decía… Busca a Haruka y envíale el mensaje… ¡Deben protegerme por un tiempo, hasta que podamos forjar por completo a la Princesa del Universo!, Los Sires deben Nacer… Selene planea despertar al Príncipe Éter" –Su seriedad era un ritmo diferente al juego del inicio– _

– "_¡Largo!" –lo sacó del apartamento, antes de eso él dijo–_

–"_Si algún día necesitas algo, ¡por favor! No dudes en acudir a mi" –le puso entre las manos una tarjeta de presentación– "Ruborizada y enojada luces igual de bella" _

_La puerta se cerró, ella se arrinconó en una pared y tocaba sus labios… Podía sentir el fulgor de la calidez en el empalme de ambas bocas, permitió a su corazón latir aceleradamente. Sus oídos estaban obstruidos al sonido del exterior. Sintió luego que la zarandeaban y observo a Michiro, preguntándole qué era lo que quería ese hombre. Haruka temblaba nerviosa y sólo pudo responder, 'Un imbécil que dice que quiere que sea la madre de su hijo…' No sabía el motivo de ocultar el resto de la plática…_

_Días seguidos el hombre continuaba insistente, la visitaba, la perseguía, llegaban flores, dulces, invitaciones a cenar, obsequios costosos… Nada la haría cambiar su postura, aunque a decir verdad sentirse elogiada a un grado diferente a lo común, la tendía en dudas. _

_Después vino la pelea entre Michiru y ella… Haruka observaba distinta a Michiru, su manera de ausentarse y tratarla con celos repugnantes; Hasta que un día mencionó a Selene… Comenzó a empacar y al hacerlo miró de su saco deslizarse una tarjeta, que en el centro decía en letras doradas 'André Labeau' El debería tener las respuestas, eso era seguro. Tomó lo que pudo y subió en su auto para ir a obtener lo que buscaba. _

– "_¡Oye tú!" –gritó por el celular– "¿Quién es Selene?"_

– "_¡Ah!, ¡Buenas tardes Preciosa!, qué te parece si lo conversamos en mi casa… en una rica cena, en la tarjeta viene la dirección" –colgó raídamente, pero al hacerlo la peli pajiza alcanzó escuchar un __**¿quién era?**__ –_

_El trafico de la ciudad, en ese día la ponía demasiado estresada, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y el camino le tomó realmente unas horas a pesar de su diestra conducción de piloto._

_A su llegada, la reja de la mansión Labeau se abrió dejando que su automóvil accediera a la enorme casa. La puerta permanecía emparejada y ella se condujo entre gritos encendidos al actor, quien al oír tal algarabía emergió de la cocina con un delantal, un cuchillo y una lechuga en su mano._

– "_Te esperaba un poco más tarde…" –sonrió tranquilamente– "Preparaba la cena"_

– "_Eso no me importa, hablemos" –desde sus olivos la indignación contraía sus pupilas, parecía reprender el coraje que le ocasionaba todo el dislate del futuro–_

– "_¡Bien!, siéntate en la barrita de la cocina, mientras preparo la cena… Pues espero que pagues por las confesiones, cenando con migo y permaneciendo calladita" –la condujo hasta el cuarto amplio donde tenía una estufa conjunta a electrodomésticos modernos al igual que unos muebles de color caoba que adornaban funcionales el contexto– "Algunos años descubrí quién era, luego del sueño que comienzo a comprender… en esa temporada un hombre denominado como Bellum se apareció ante mí. El me pidió que me aliara con la Princesa Selene, para vigilar sus pasos e intenciones. Alrededor de un par de años luego de permanecer junto a ella:"_

***=-=---**

–"_La has vigilado muy bien Arian" –comentaba Selene al mirar entre los arbustos a una chica–_

– "_Su nombre es Seren Atrón, es la prima de Usagi Tsukino, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y ha vivido con ellos… es muy parecida a ti, Sólo que posee el cabello negro" –cuchicheaba a la mujer–_

– "_¡Perfecto!" –mostró una sonrisa desquiciada–_

_A lo lejos se observaba a la muchacha escribiendo en un libro, parecía que lloraba y en ocasiones ojeaba a un oso de felpa con el que mantenía conversaciones, lo que la ponía en estatus de una mentalidad disfuncional._

– "_¡Señor Sortija Star!, regresaremos a tener disposiciones nuevas, no te pongas asustado, ¿va?" –era lo que escuchaban entre los segmentos al ponerle atención al peluche–_

_Ponto Selene se le aprontó y la jovencita dejó caer el libro que llevaba consigo, interrumpiéndola en su escritura._

– "_¡Hola preciosa!, parece que tú y yo tenemos que intercambiar lugares, Seren, ese nombre… ahora comprendo porque él príncipe del Sol llamó a nuestra niña así" –_

– "_¿Lugares?" –Frunció el seño, y se colocó en postura de defensa–_

– "_¡Vaya!, pobrecita… No moriste en el accidente, ¡pero morirás ahora!" –Selene permitió desplazar su energía con alevosía y ventaja, yendo a dónde se localizaba la chica y tomándola por el cuello, la estrujó tan fuerte mente que sus anteojos se cayeron al suelo–_

– "_¡Déjamela a mí, Selene!" –dijo Arian al ver el sofoco de la muchacha, buscando prevenir la muerte– _

_Pero la chica mostró desde sus manos unas marcas de rosas de viento en tonos violetas, que desprendieron una energía fría, helando las extremidades de la princesa de la Luna._

– "_¡Tienes poderes! Interesante, no será tan aburrido" –la carcajada de la peliblanca erizó la piel de André, paralizando sus movimientos–_

_El combate se inició, la muchacha extendió unos Katares filosos, creados con energía de su cuerpo. El príncipe de las almas contemplaba la batalla, donde las siluetas se impactaban una y otra vez, demostrando sus habilidades. En conclusión Seren demostraba perder el combate al caer sobre el inmenso poder que encausaba sobre ella en las palizas que le propinaba Selene. La chica, alcanzó a lastimarle las piernas a su agresora, quedó inconsciente de inmediato al impactarse una roca en su nuca. _

– "_¡Maldita!, que rayos le hizo a mis piernas… ahora no puedo moverme bien"_ _–se tentaba las rodillas con algo de frustración– _

– "_Con ello tu actuación será excelente, piénsalo Selene, no tendrás oportunidad de Falla" –se dispuso a quitarle los aparatos que se extendían en las piernas de Seren, para colocárselos a Selene–_

– _A la canosa no le agrado el comentario, no obstante poseía toda razón André– "Antes de que muera, quiero que transfieras los recuerdos de su memoria a la mía. No deseamos cometer errores… ¿Verdad Arian?" –enroló el comentario al mirarla al suelo–_

– "_No, ¡claro que no!" –regresó a la chica buscando dentro de sus registros, precisamente en su alma… sin embargo no había una, todo a donde pretendía entrar estaba bloqueado, no había infancia, sus únicos registros dotaban de su misión para proteger a la Princesa del Universo, su identidad en el nombre de Zarethé y una conversación de paga con Bellum… Ese nombre lo puso a reflexionar, Zerethé era parte del plan, así como pudo recopiló lo necesario que debía entregar a Selene y al darle lo que no pusiera sus actos en descubierto– "Dejame mostrarte mi lealtad… ¡Yo la mataré!"_

– "_De acuerdo… aunque eso de ser tan callada no me gusta del todo… Así que pondré un poco más de énfasis… en algunas cosas. Por lo que veo Lexus está interesada en esta niña… Aprovecharemos eso, así que cuando este en la cúspide del enamoramiento me encargaré de destrozarle el corazón yéndome, luego tú y yo regresaremos proclamando que estamos comprometidos… Eso seguro lo despertará como señor del Éter" –carcajeó nuevamente, tomando el cuerpo afelpado, y los listones que amarro a sus trenzas, del cabello que coloreó en azabache, para regresar a la casa Tsukino– "Confió en ti, pero quiero una prueba, quiero que me des la fragancia a lirios de la muchacha…"_

_Y Selene se fue del complejo esplendoroso que ofrecía la arboleda de flores rosadas. Dejándolo a él sólo, cargando al cuerpo noqueado, el cual arrastraba su cabello en el pasto. André reflexionaba apesumbrado el lugar en el que podría poner a la chica, hasta que dos figuras se aprontaron a él, encubiertas en ropajes de combinaciones árabes y cubiertas de sus rostros._

– "_¡Arian!" –la profunda y rasposa voz de uno de ellos, el de mayor estatura, mencionó su nombre– "¡Tenemos mala suerte!, pero me llevare a Zer de vuelta con los Sires… En estos momentos no contamos con el poder de debatir con Selene…"_

– "_¿Bellum?" –inquirió al reconocer la tonalidad de la voz, mientras él que parecía su sirviente recogía a la desmayada entre sus brazos–_

– "_Sabes que Selene conserva una parte del Alma de la Princesa del Universo y su objetivo para despertar al Príncipe del Éter… La llave deberá ser oculta nuevamente, pensábamos que con ella en la tierra y entre tantas majestades podríamos mantenerla a salvo… Regresará nuevamente con los Sires" –ensilló sus ojos grises que atravesaban el círculo que desplegaba la careta de tela–_

– "_¿Ella es la llave?" –se mordió el labio ante la revelación– "Selene me ha pedido su fragancia" –se le revolvió el estomago–_

– "_¡Soldado!" –ordeno a su vasallo en ademanes, colocó a Zereth en la superficie pastosa, sustrayendo del cuerpo de la muchacha un velo de fulgores perfumados, colocándole en un frasco– "Con eso, ha perdido parte de su esencia…" –Bellum apretó sus puños– "Su semilla ahora se volverá negra… por suerte contamos con el chip de los Reyes de Reimer" –sin decir mas se dieron a la fuga y el camino a las ordenes de Selene–_

**--=-=***

_André prosigió con la preparación de la comida, mientras Haruka se estremecía de la impresión._

– "_Hace un momento te colgué de improviso… pues discutía con Selene y Naru. Les dije que yo tomaría mis decisiones, pues me he enamorado de una chica violenta y de temple orgulloso… y no pensó seguirles el paso." –declaró travieso al referirse a Haruka en descripciones– _

– "_¿Y qué tiene que ver mi princesa en ello?" –sus brazos se desparramaban en la barrita, intentando dar figura a cada palabra–_

– "_Pues… si ella es la Princesa del Universo, y Selene posee una parte del alma de Ella, estamos en graves problemas… Nuestro deber como guardianes universales no pone en la situación compleja de… Destruir a Selene para que se complete esa parte. Yo especialmente creo que la única forma de protegerla es con la llegada de los Sires… y Maddox es uno de ellos… Haruka mañana tengo que ir a Las Vegas a firmar un contrato para firmar la filmación de una película, acompáñame"_

– "_Las Vegas…" –suspiró, no lo tenía seguro, realmente su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su estomago a rechinar de hambre, pues desde la pelea en la mañana con Michiru no probó bocado, tal tronido de sus entrañas desató un rubor orgulloso que intentaba ocultar–_

– "_¡Cenemos!, creo que tienes hambre" –se acercó a ella, la cara de André estaba recubierta de harina–_

– "_¡Ahh!, ¡por los cielos…! ¡Mírate!" –eso la tendió en sonrisas, el joven que pasaba por millones de situaciones rendido contra los polvos blancos de una tarta que preparaba para el postre–_

_El viaje a las vegas los hizo relajarse un poco, la verdad tenían demasiados cosas en común, intereses similares; La música, los autos, la forma en realizar las cosas, su ideales de protección. Sin embargo, las diferencias los tendían en la atracción; André era muy despreocupado, aventurero a los proyectos y ocurrente._

_Pasaron unas semanas juntos, los que les permitieron gozar, bajo el influjo del alcohol de una noche pasional, entregándose de lleno en sus trámites desvirtuados, en esa ocasion, el príncipe de Samsara le comentó a Haruka mirándola a los ojos. _

– "_Cásate conmigo, ¡en este instante!" –la aló de la mano, levantándola de la cama–_

– "_¡Olvídalo!" –su mente estaba confusa–_

_No supo cómo, ese era el poder especial de André, llevarla a las decisiones que escondía en lo más profundo de su alma. En una capilla de Las Vegas, con un ministro disfrazado de Elvis Presley. Ambos se casaron. Cuando lo había reflexionado solo sonrió… mirando al lado de su cama a André quien dormía cual bebe indefenso. Estaba loco, pero esa locura desparpajada la había conquistado. André había dejado todos los planes que lo ponían en el juego de las Majestades, para hacer una vida normal junto a ella._

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

– "¿Te había dicho que estás loco?" –Susurró Haruka al terminar de ponerse el vestido de colores claros que desembocaban en al final de sus pies un matiz del tono de sus ojos, con magas largas y en línea a, dejando un vuelo místico tal como los quimonos. Adornaba su cabeza con una corona redonda a la que le colgaban dijes de piedras preciosas, en el costado de ella se extendían unas cuentas largas desplazadas a los inicios de su pecho, y unas apatillas delicadas de piso (_**N/A; véase Mongolian Princess en google**_)

– "Amm… unas cincuenta veces" –de atrás de ella, los delgados brazos de su esposo la rodeaban, examinándola perdido en la hermosura que desprendía al llevar los ropajes tradicionales de una reina, de la Reina de Samsara"

Se dio paso a la ceremonia, en las afueras del palacio, en el esquicito jardín. Las trompetas sonaron con ahínco para proclamar a la nueva Reina y el ritual iniciar.

Los sacerdotes de la orden mayor, la sentaron en una silla y en ese momento Antar, quien se imponía con su respetable armadura y su corona, colocó sus manos en su pecho. La energía del Príncipe de las Almas se compartió con la de su mujer, obsequiándole los secretos de Samsara. Haruka sentía el poder correr mas allá de su sangre, que en su cuerpo, que en su corazón. El brillo de los poderes marcó en la eternidad a la guerrera de Uranus, para concebirla como majestad de los vientres de Samasara. De nuevo los instrumento de viento resonaron alegres y el pueblo gritó eufórico al ver a su emperatriz complementada. Michiru y Kakyuu entrelazaban sus palmas, en el júbilo de la fiesta.

Luego del festín de que prepararon y de los suculentos platillos, André se levantó de su silla, para tomar la mano de Haruka y dar paso final a la ceremonia al llevarla al recinto sagrado de las Almas.

– "¿Crees que Maddox esté bien?" –preguntó sosteniendo la mano de su marido y atravesando las escaleras en péndulo–

– "Pues… se cuida a sí mismo" –refiriéndose a que su futuro cuidaba a su pasado; Maddox pequeño vigilado por Mad–

Fueron las claras palabras que situó André. Luego de llegar a un salón extenso que parecía vivir en las entrañas del planeta. Un pasillo inmenso con cristales brillosos y pequeños, emitiendo radiaciones suaves. Caminaron por el corredor, Haruka admiraba la belleza de la caverna y el tesoro que resguardaba cada cristal. Un portón, que quedaba al final, se puso accesible a la presencia de ambos. Mostrándole unos cristales de centelleos tornasol, de mayores tamaños, que jugaban en círculo de la bóveda de cuarzos y permitían un centro despejado en el suelo.

– "Estas son las representaciones de las almas, pero las que radican aquí, en la sala, pertenecen a todas las majestades que ocupan un lugar especial en el Universo, si miras detenidamente en esa…"–señaló una que encabezaba– "La veras junto a una de similar tamaño, que es la tuya"

– "¿La mía?" –elevó sus cejas al escucharlo–

– "Poco a poco mi poder se irá fomentando en tu interior y lo que Samsara esconde para sus regidores se aclarara en tu mente…" –luego volvió a dirigir sus pasos a otro portón, entrando ambos. Con el dedo apuntó a una parte, donde un pedazo se encontraba en hoyo– "Ahí yacía el alma de La Princesa del Universo… Descansaba para algún día tener su oportunidad y conocer una vida… En los tiempos de mi Madre, El Congreso de las Majestades buscó desesperadamente frenar la mancha negra que se posaba en el Universo. En la lista estaban algunas personas… Los primordiales eran Serena de la Luna y Antar del Sol…" – Retrocedieron al cuarto anterior, sin olvidar sellar el portón, haciendo señal a la fuente donde la Luna y el Sol se encontraban en conjunto, sus brillos destacaban de los demás, a pesar de que el tamaño del cuarzo de Usagi era un tanto menor al del Sol. Sin embargo una mancha minúscula de color oscuro, se desprendía de ambos"

– "¿Qué simboliza esa mancha?" –Haruka se mostraba asustada–

– "No te preocupes… Mi hermano fue mujer, por lo tanto posiblemente La princesa del Universo le escoja para forjarse. Sin embargo, La princesa del la Luna posee un fulgor igual de especial, hay un debate entre ellos por el poder… Un debate que no lo sienten. El cristal de la Princesa Nyx es Negro, a diferencia que el del resto…" –explicó Arian a Haruka, luego la pasó a un cuarto que se encontraba en oposición al de la Majestar Universal, dándole unos antejos especiales, con la petición que se los pusiera, mismo acto que realizó él. Apartó de similar forma la compuerta. La luz que provenía de ese cuarto era espectacular, recubría cada parte de la cueva y era casí imposible verla directamente– "Esta es la representación del Alma del Príncipe Éter… Su luz es la que permite la bondad de cada persona, la que permite la claridad, el creador de las semillas estelares y de la existencia natural… Sin embargo Nyx es la dadora de los sueños, las esperanzas, la forjadora de la serenidad espiritual y el descanso eterno…"

– "Estás diciéndome que la Princesa Universal es mala" –interpretó al hombre, que se adjuntaba a su lado–

– "La maldad… No mi amada Haruka…" –salió de la habitación sellándola– "Las personas nacemos inocentes, puras… Es cierto que hablando de genética llevamos la raíz maligna, pero nuestro espíritu nos permite distinguir entre lo malo y lo bueno… Las decisiones que tomamos nos procuran a circular por el destino. Todos tenemos motivos que creemos para nosotros como positivos… Lo que desató la mancha en el universo fue provocado por los seres humanos que transitaban a sus convicciones, sin pensar en la empatía, el daño a su naturaleza y a los sentimientos de las demás personas… Éter, les dio vida… lo más valioso. Y aunque por el momento, el Éter brilla por su falta de recuerdos ancestrales. La Nyx es la perfiladora de la Oscuridad que rompió ante el Universo" –mostró nuevamente las figuras de los cristales del Sol y La Luna–

– "¿Entonces?, Contra que luchamos… cual es la fuente de maldad" –tiritaba un poco enfadada–

– "Nosotros posiblemente somos el enemigo… pues con nuestros actos rompimos las añoranzas de Nyx y Éter."

– "¡Por… la Eternidad!" –Horrorizada contemplo el atisbo de lo que le interpretaba Arian pidiéndole que se despojara de los anteojos, el que nuevamente le llevo a recorrer el pasadizo a los inicios de la caverna, donde las joyas cristalizadas resplandecían menos, acercándola a la mas diminuto de los cristales que se extendían en toda el firmamento de escrituras de las animas. El más pequeño de forma irregular, era feo y sin brillo– "Este es nuestra salvación… el purificador del Universo"

– "¿Cómo?" –incrédula a lo que le decía plisó su entrecejo– "No es posible"

– "Nunca dudes del poder de una hormiga. Todos se llevan por la apariencia. De haber actuado yo de esa manera jamás hubiera descubierto la belleza de tu alma, espíritu y entidad."

–––*

Tres semanas en seguida de la llegada de Usagi y Seiya a Reimer.

La noche para Reimer se presentaba puesta al cumulo de las chispeantes estrellas. La tranquilidad se respiraba en el contexto del Planeta. Los pobladores proseguían el transcurso de su vida. Era la hora de la comilona nocturna.

– "¡Wow!, ¡Qué increíble!, cuanta tecnología hay" –Mencinó Usagi con sus luceros celestes resplandeciendo–

– "Me llena de contento que te guste nuestro reino, Serena" –entrecerrando los ojos Ami, brindó una sonrisa amena–

– "¡Ya!, ¡Ya!, Soy Usagi…" –reprendiéndola con su luz y simpatía, que mostraba siempre la reencarnación de la conejita rubia–

– "Bombón, ya probaste ese platillo… ¡está delicioso!" –sosteniendo el bocado con un tenedor lo aproximó a los labios de su lindo bomboncito–

– Ruborizada separó sus labios para probarlo y en su expresión infantil titilaron estrellados sus globos oculares– "¡AH!, ¡Qué rico!"

– "Son él uno para el otro" –susitó Taiki, visionando el contento de la pareja. Luego llevó sus ajos a su hija mayor, que inusualmente se permanecía callada– "Zer, ¿Ocurre algo?"

– "Admiraba a Usagi y Seiya… ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!" –todas los días se manifestaba el mismo ritual, del par, desatando la admiración de la chica–

– "Te debo mucho… pues gracias a ti tuve el valor de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas" –Seiya reforzaba los pensamientos al expresarle a su amiga tantas cosas–

– "Yo, ¡me moría de los celos! Lo bueno es que era únicamente tu esclavo…" –confesando sus sentimientos–

– "Mi esclavo… ya es tuyo… Pero supongo que me vas a contribuir por el permiso" –puso su mano cerca a la rubia para recibir la paga–

– "¿Pagar? ¡Hay Noooo! ¿Cuánto pides?" –agudizó su mirada en son de mercadeo–

– "Pues era un inútil, nunca hacía el aseo del apartamento, faltaba casi todo el tiempo, raras veces me llevaba a los ensayos y presentaciones del grupo. Daba pena por todos lados lloriqueando al pensar en ti… Un esclavo así no vale mucho" –soltaba la boca al equivocarse haber tomado licor–

– "Zereth, ¡me das mala publicidad!" –su piel cutánea enrojecía de la verguenza–

– "¿Enserio Pokcy?, ¿Sufriste mucho por mí?" –saltó de la silla para sentarse en las piernas de Antar y colmarlo de besos– ¡Pobrecito!

– "¡Bombón!" –enrojecido por los cariños emprendedores de su esposa, no sabía si reír o dar más lastima… bueno, optó por lo segundo– "Si, muchisísimo…" –la recompensa era buena–

Zerethé se puso carcajeaba, tan fuerte que cayó de la silla.

– "¿Estás bien hermana?" –Inna le preguntaba al mirarla en el suelo–

– "Sí, sí…" –se limpiaba los ojos de las lagrimas sobresaltadas a sus risotadas– "Necesito algo de aire…"

– "¡Oh!" –Ermir, le abanicaba desde con la mano–

– "¡Gracias!, pero prefiero el exterior" –se levantó continuando con las carcajadas–

– "¡Te acompaño!" –El hijo menor de los Kou-Mizuno agitaba un tenedor para hacer su oferta–

– "No te preocupes, continúen cenando…" –y las risas no se apartaban de sus pulmones, alargando sus pasos por el comedor, hasta llegar a la salida–

– "Algo le preocupa… No es de las que se pierde una comida" –la jovencita de cabellos azul claros conocía la glotonería de su hermana mayor–

– "Pues, déjala… ha de ser por Lexus" –afirmó el príncipe de los soles, recibiendo tremendas recompensas de mimos–

Sin embargo las miradas de los Reyes de Reimer se cruzaron, mencionar ese nombre igualaba a proclamar a Satanás. Pero no dijeron nada de las cosas futuras…

–––*

A los lejos en un confinado planeta denominado Tabat, dos exploradores buscaban unos papiros antiguos, en las profanidades de un subterráneo. Llevaban años buscando las pistas que les pudieran llevar las escrituras que antiguos y milenarios sabios llenaban con puño y letra para explicar el surgimiento del Universo. Se decía que él caos era el padre de la Oscuridad y la Luz, los hermanos debían estar separados para evitar el cataclismo.

– "¡Ail!" –gritaba sorprendida la muchacha de cabellos magentas, con motas azul-verdes a su compañero–

– "¿Los encontraste?" –recorrió parte de la cueva para llegar a los alaridos–

– "¡Los tengo!, con ellos podremos buscar una alterna al sacrificio de la esperanza" –tantos años, demasiados viajes y encuentros, desde Reimer hasta Lexus… todos y cada uno de los mundos que describían en la bitácora del Sabio… Ya se habían puesto al tanto en Titán con Bellum el que puso la ultima pieza ideológica para encontrarlos"

– "Salgamos de aquí, antes que Pandora regrese" –pronunció la muchacho de cabello azul verde y motas rosadas–

–––*

Caminaba por los jardines pequeños de flores amarrillas, precisando lo que le quedaba de su vista normal… Cuando una imagen la desfragmentó haciéndola caer de rodillas.

– "¡Un león blanco!" –susurró al intentar ponerse de acuerdo con sus palabras y su visión, pues no venía sola, cargaba a alguien en su espalda. se talló los ojos al intentar enfocar la vista–

– "No abras tus ojos" –dijo la figura que montaba a la Leona de bengala–

– "¡WAA!, el aire me mareó más, alucino" –agachando la cabeza no abrió los ojos–

– "¡Soy Sailor Deméter!, la Leona me liberó… del cuartel de Kiimsah" –con sus manos sacó un recipiente que ataba de su cuerpo el animal felino– "Vengo a devolverte tu alma…"

Pero un estruendo surcó los cielos apareciendo entre las nubes una potente energía… Selene.

–––*

El transcurso de los días originó meses… unos largos meses que desembocaron a fechas navideñas, los recuerdos los martirizaban… y la nieve buscaba lavar su dolor.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

**¿Usagi y Seiya tendrán un matrimonio feliz?**

**¿Cómo se vengará Selene…?**

**¿Los papiros darán la información precisa a lo que buscan?**

**¿Qué significa eso de que Seiya y Serena continúan siendo candidatos a forjar a la princesa del Universo?**

**¿Será Usagi la futura princesa del Universo?**

**Soleil… podría ser el cuarzo uniforme, que salve el Universo…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron: **

**Sandya Moon Kou: **Gracias por ese comentario, me alegro que te guste que cada pj tenga su propia presentación y algo atrás escondido.

**Mizuki-chan24:** Ya ves como ha ando fallando FF, espero se esclarezca, un poco más lo de Zerethé. Soleil y Lune, hijos de quienes son… ¿lo interpretaste? No te hagas bolas que habrá más bolas. ¡Felicidades!, por ganar el segundo cap para tí

**Lilupixie: **Sol y Luna… Je, Je!! Veremos qué pasa…

**cyratan23: **Ando de metiche en el foro XDDD

**Megumisakura**:** Srita. Rossy Kou**: **Selene-silk: malkav-iztli: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou**: **Drixx: Niku Black: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy:**

**Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD.**


	22. El Réquiem de la Canción de Cuna

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-**_ERRATA_**: el cap 21 fue dedicado a Niku Black… se lo había prometido cuando me comentó sobre lo de Haruka y André-**

**-=ATENCIÓN=- (P R E M I O)**

Primer Ganador: Malkav_iztli (Cap 23 -la línea de mercurio-)

Segundo ganador; Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún)

_**Ojo: "Último premio"**_

**El Review # 122:** _será acreedor de un capítulo dedicado a su personaje favorito, ¡Cualquiera que este sea!, con un poquitín de sus ideas. _

_Esto para conmemorar el empeño de su atención en ser cómplices de este fanfic._

Me pondré en contacto con ustedes por medio de un mensaje en su Inbox o bien pueden agregar mi dirección de msn, dejarme la suya o enviarme un correo electrónico. Por los que firman discretamente XDD. Por esa misiva plantearemos sus preferencias.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas o integrantes de FF que se animaron a aliarse a mis locuras y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

**CAP. 22 El REQUIEM DE CANCION DE CUNA.**

El transcurso de los días originó meses… unos largos meses que desembocaron a fechas navideñas, los recuerdos los martirizaban… y la nieve intentó lavar su dolor sobre semejanzas en cálidos inviernos; derretidos en noches de sueños de verano. Analogías que corrieron a los venideros fríos veranos; congelados en sobremesas. Las misivas de corazones que envinaban luces en Morse, donde el calor se extinguió y el frío gestionaba.

Y así los cuatro años se cumplieron…

Las tretas se trepaban fijamente; mientras la luz de la luna tendía el velo de su mirada en las alas de una exhumada mariposa, el sol destilaba pequeños suspiros de agonía al erguirse cual gladiador contra el Éter… por un descuido del traspié del misterioso y tramposo destino.

¿Cada quién recibía lo que habría de merecer? ¿Quién era la víctima o el criminal...? Ninguno tenía el valor de hablar con la verdad, ¿quién empezó el duelo putrefacto? ¿A caso creado por el astro que no le emerge luz propia?

"_En el momento que las mentes débiles son dominadas por un mundo irreal; el sueño de una vida es inalcanzable. Mañana, cuando se despierten de este bufón juego, el fuego del infierno quemará, que difícilmente habrá espacio para el perdón."_

Parecía que el viento revoloteaba consigo la peste en las praderas. Cada quien cosechaba la siembra de la temporada, el culpable se presentó tan claro en la perdida silueta de la Diana celeste.

Sin embargo la indulgencia no es para ninguno de estos gladiadores, si no para alguien más que fungirá como fuente del conflicto…

– "Éter…"–susurraba añorarte una mujer de cabellos dorados, fijando su mirada celeste en el hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos–

– "Él continua su lucha… " –perfilando el rostro al suyo, sosteniéndola con aquellas fuertes manos, escudriñaba con sus rubíes encendidos a su viejo amor, de los inicios de los tiempos–

– "No hables de él…" –cerró sus ojos exigiendo que los labios del pelirrojo se estrecharan eternamente en su boca–

Entre un beso encriptado en la somera ilusión, un ser se mentían en el entorno…

– "No lo haré… Nyx" –empalmó sus gruesos labios, sin cerrar sus ojos rubís– _"Las polillas son atraídas a la luz, por el miedo a la oscuridad… ¡Qué tonta eres Serena! No me interesa tu hermosa envoltura disfuncional, quiero el relleno...y sabré esperar..."_ –marcando el paso a la petición de la dama lunar, pensaba profundamente en sus deseos; aquel que hace cuatro años en su llegada a la Tierra se le conocía como Lexus… Ahora el Éter tenía entre sus dedos la fragilidad de Usagi, ligerezas de la rubia en la añoranza de la princesa del Universo–

En la tierra como en el cielo los galimatías firmaban territorio, lentamente el corredizo del dolor emboscaba a los salvadores… Todo se formó tal al vaticinio del hijo del sol…

"_**Cuando la identidad de Sailor Demeter sea realmente descubierta, comenzarán los sucesos."**_

–––*

Meses atrás… (_N/A: No se hagan bolas… esto es antes del texto que puse en inicios de este capítulo, tres semanas después de la llegada de Usagi y Seiya a Reimer_)

Las horas demacraban en trances de un orfebre reclamante. El olor de incienso recubría la sala, las velas escurrían sobre edenes de la redención. El piso de mármol abatido por un par de personas que chillaban histéricas. Llantos quebrantados por el sufrimiento. El mundo se acababa para unos y para otros iniciaba, mostrando la cara más fría y pálida. Orquídeas blancas destilando su aroma a muerte recubriendo la lamentable partida.

Un hombre acariciaba la rabia e impotencia, retenido por sus colegas para evitar cualquier atrocidad, y una mujer llorando… amargamente por la pérdida, experimentando los caudales del sacrificio… fuera de un comulgo.

–––*

Reimer: Una semanas después de la llagada de Usagi y Seiya… (_N/A: antes de los meses situados en los 'meses atrás'-voy de reversa XD-)_

Una nave rompía las barreras del planeta de la sabiduría, la gente miraba como el barco espacial se colocaba en las afueras del palacio. De la compuerta un frenético pelirrojo emergía, demandando a su chica. Gritó con ahínco. _¡Zerethé sal de donde estés!_ Luego de un lapso breve de tiempo su demanda fue cumplida.

– "Yo tengo una contestación… a tu carta…" –menciono con una gran sonrisa a algo que marcaba así: –

_**(N/A: Canción: Si te vas – Autor: Saratoga –búsquenla en youtube)**_

_**Siempre machacando**_

_**Una y otra vez**_

_**No hay nada peor que oír **_

_**y aguantar tu chorro de voz**_

_**Tanto te repites**_

_**Pierdes el control**_

_**Cuentas tus batallas sin piedad, **_

_**no dejas hablar**_

_**No te callas ni durmiendo**_

_**Te voy a dar, ya verás**_

_**Odio tu nariz**_

_**Y tus ojos de perdiz**_

_**Es tu boca un gran volcán**_

_**Donde bailan cuatro dientes**_

_**Haznos un favor**_

_**Si te largas dínoslo**_

_**Hora es de disfrutar**_

_**Todo irá mejor**_

_**Si te vas, si te vas**_

_**Aunque no te inviten**_

_**No dudas en ir**_

_**A una fiesta o reunión **_

_**lo importante es fastidiar**_

_**Puede que lo ignores**_

_**Pero sé que te da igual**_

_**Si te lavas algo cambiará**_

_**Podremos respirar**_

_**Si te duermes es un premio**_

_**Te voy a dar ya verás**_

_**Odio tu nariz**_

_**Y tus ojos de perdiz**_

_**Es tu boca un gran volcán**_

_**Donde bailan cuatro dientes**_

_**Haznos un favor**_

_**Si te largas dínoslo**_

_**Hora es de disfrutar**_

_**Todo irá mejor**_

_**Si te vas, si te vas**_

Mientras escuchaban sus reclamaciones, Seiya extendió una dulce sonrisa… ahora sabía por qué no contestaba… Usagi se emocionaba tanto que abrazaba a Seiya rodeándole por la cintura. Pero el amargo rostro de Ami y Taiki los debatió…

– "¡AH! Esclavo, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?" –vociferó la chica de cabellos negros y ojos capulines al acercarse al pelirrojo–

– "¡No podrías sólo callarte!, ¿Algún día podré tener la ultima…?"–el movimiento fue más rápido que su reniego, sintiendo esos labios sedosos y traviesos, su cara mostró un sonrojó de color de sus ojos. Definitivamente… Zerethé siempre tendría la última palabra–

– "Vengo por Zereth… quiero desposarla hoy mismo" –Audaz procuró sus ideales a los reyes, los que ya se le hacían conocidos… luego de largas explicaciones de la inquietada Reina Lunar, comprendió un par de cosas, sin embargo aún tenía la creencia que su malcriada prometida era hija de Ami y Taiki. Después de todo, sus ojos eran del color de los de Reima y qué decir de su actitud, tan semejante–

Por la tarde los reyes de Reimer discutían…

– "Tenemos que alejarlo de Zer…"–mascullo el pelicastaño al oído de Ami–

– "Hablaba de pedir su mano… Pues démosle lo que quiere" –enclavando los añiles luceros en los de su marido la idea fue el pasadizo repleto de una soga de rescate, que ambos interpretaron a la perfección–

En la noche, Seiya miraba como pasaban charolas tras charolas, el adorno del enorme comedor, correr de un lado a otro a Inna y Ermir. Parecía que las intenciones de ambos colegas se arreglaban. Lo había comentado con Usagi mientras paseaba por los jardines del palacio, que la llave de Kiimsha, no podría estar mejor resguardada que por el Éter mismo.

La cena se llevó "tranquila", bueno, con las típicas guerrillas apaches de Zerethé y Lexus. Hasta que el rey de ese planeta se paró por un momento, chocando su copa con un tenedor y calmar al par que reñía por bobadas.

– "Lexus… hemos tomado un acuerdo mi esposa y yo. Fecharemos la boda dentro de dos semanas… pero para hacerlo tendrás que buscar el alma de Zer y traérsela como dote" –tragó saliva lo más rápido que pudo– "Sí no lo logras, estaremos dudosos de tú potencial para cuidar de nuestra hija"

– El príncipe de Lexus deseaba hacer las cosas de la mejor forma posible, había sido de lo peor en su pasado, comportándose como un chico inmaduro, tomando la vida como un devaneo… Era el momento de corregir sus torpezas y permitirse a él dar un paso honesto y valiente– "¿Y donde se supone que inicie a buscar?" –aunque esa rudeza no sería fácil de transmutar–

– "Hay un planeta llamado Tabat… ahí pueden darte respuestas" –contestó Ami, la que sabía de los riesgos que era dirigirse a ese mundo… perfecto para acabar con el problema. La ex sailor mercury, no solía pensar de manera agresiva pero el porvenir de la que sentía como hija propia la provocaba a actuar en dolo–

Al terminar la comilona los invitados se dirigieron a sus aposentos. Lexus tenía la consigna de dormir lo más lejos posible de la futura novia… Pero que le duraban las reglas al príncipe de príncipes… que le duraban. Huyendo por la parte exterior del castillo, embebido en caudales tecnológicos, dándole apariencia de centro científico, llegó hasta la habitación de Zerethé.

– "Así que eres niña buena… ¿He?" –preguntó quisquilloso–

– "Pues a diferencia que tú… YO SÍ ME PORTO…"–pero los musculosos brazos del hombre la callaron, sosteniéndola fuertemente–

– "¡esta noche! "–propuso encerrando sus rubíes entre sus parpados, para cargarla a hasta la cama y depositarla en ella–

– Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, la respiración del hombre se paseaba por su cuello, apretó sus parpados ya sentía al lobo cazar a su presa, cuando de repente él se alejó– "¿Am? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

– Zarandeando una mochila, dejando caer múltiples cosas en el colchón, desde libros hasta un alhajero– "¡Explícame esto!"

La reacción de Zerethé fue algo estremecedora… Inició a contar su misión, ya no podía ocultar que ella había sido atacada por la que creía Seren… denominada ahora como Selene, el día que planteó la obra como escape dejándola fuera de la tierra por un tiempo... sus múltiples momentos de olvidos provocados por sus amigos, que procuraban deshacerse de cualquier recuerdo que la pusiera en peligro de saber su verdad… Lexus sacó el anillo de la caja musical, la que no paraba de sonar.

– "Así que dos anillos… ¡me has hecho gastar el doble!" –reprochó, la regla de oro entre ellos, inicio de la pelea–

– "Yo no tengo la culpa de que Zev quisiera que…"–prorrogó y la interrumpieron–

– "Hablando de eso… él y tú…"–pregunta indiscreta, poco propia para un hombre de muchas mujeres en su alcoba–

– "¡¡AHHH!!, ¡POR FAVOR!, No, olvídalo… yo con Zev no hice nada…"–entre dimes y diretes le explicó la función de su chip, que no le permitiría que sucedieran tal situación–

La pernocta la pasaron juntos, Lexus la respetó como un caballero. Para cuando había despertado Lexus ya no estaba junto a ella… lo había entendido… Él se había marchado por el requisito.

–––*

Dos semanas y seis días de la llegada de Usagi y Seiya a Reimer, en la Tierra… (**N/A: Ya vamos para delante n,n**)

Soleil y Lune tomaban el té en la recamara de la chica de cabellos cobrizos. En la cama, junto a una almohada reposaba Sortija, cuando una luz blanca emergió del muñeco afelpado, transformándolo en una Leona blanca.

– "Ha llegado el momento… es hora de partir…"–pronunció la felina en pos de guerra–

– "Lo sabíamos… tendremos que partir a Tabat" –sonrió cuajadamente Lune–

– "Vayamos por Demeter…" –encerró la ojiverde al desplazarse mágicamente por un portal abierto por la Leona–

–––*

Solaris, el gato melaza entraba por la ventana, saltando entre los muebles de la habitación del departamento. La rubia ceniza lo detectó fácilmente y se acercó a llenarlo de mimos.

– "¡Príncipes!" –se sentía sofocado ante tanta dulzura de su ama– "Recibí el informe de Star… Lune y Soleil van rumbo a Reimer"

– su cuerpo tiritó… el tiempo destinado por el Príncipe de los tiempos se tendía corto a sus suposiciones, miró desde sus luceros malvas a ambos– "Sashi… no podemos ir…" –fue la disputa a la expresión que su hermana menor le ponía para ir al campo de batalla–

– "Pe-pero… ¡Seise!…"–intentaba convencerlo– "¿Y Seren?"

– "¡He dicho!, Se acabó para ellos… ¡lo siento!" –Se acercó para abrazarla, en el consuelo de su tristeza– "Piensa que no los recordaremos… Piensa que salvaremos a Mamá y Papá"

–––*

En Tabat se encontraba Lexus, unas cadenas sostenían sus muñecas, al permanecer somnoliento. Una mujer de cabello terracota lo vigilaba esperando a que despertara.

– "¿Por qué no te liberas? Éter" –jugaba con su pelo, mirándolo detalladamente– "Tienes miedo de convertirte en los que eres… ¿Desde cuándo sospechabas que eras El Príncipe del Universo?"

Lexus, entre su claridad y falta de movimiento contestaba en su mente con recuerdos:

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

**(N/A: Aunque sean fragmentos les recomiendo leerlos, pues hay cosas nuevas y reveladoras)**

1.-

_Alguien entró a la alcoba real donde jugaba sólo el pequeño Lexus. Ella se acerco a él con cuidado y fue delicada._

– "_¡Hola principito!" –refractó sus luceros para mirarlo, en ansiedad de ser reflejada por aquellos rubíes congelantes que se retraían–_

– "_¡Luxmors!, has venido a jugar conmigo o a dormir…"–el príncipe de melena fuego dijo frío en andanzas de órdenes, algo en la Sailor de la Muerte le parecía familiar… compartía una mirada inocente al igual que la de una mujer de sus sueños…–_

– "_Me encantaría mi amado príncipe… En estos momentos es imposible… tiene que salir de aquí" –acarició con ternura infantil el rostro del chico– "Tengo que jugar con otra princesa…" –la malicia recubrió sus ojos mora liquida… era un horror–_

– "_Pronto creceremos y decretare que seas mi esposa" –se levantó del suelo acristalado, era más alto que ella, observándola detenidamente con sus ojos fuego, sujetó la mano que le acariciaba y jaló a la Sailor para enfrentar sus labios en ternura, jugar con la carnada le situaba lo más entretenido–_

–_Su rubor, el precepto más sincero que hubiese visto en el rostro de Luxmors– "No diga tonterías, hay cosas que son imposibles… y tienen que ser eliminadas de su cabeza" –El pequeño Lexus lo suponía, ella intentaba alejarla de sus creencias de ser el señor del Éter, pero que estúpida Sailor, intentar borrarle esos recuerdos de sus sueños. Siendo el Éter mismo–_

2.-

_Era de noche, la noche anterior a la boda de la princesa Serena, entre los pasillos localizó a esa princesa tomando el aire fresco a solas. Apareciendo tras ella, tratando de robar su atención, con mi tono hostil y frívolo buscó hostigarla._

–"_¿Estás segura?" –se colocó tras Serena, la que dio un saltito al asustarse–_

–"_¡Lexus!, me asustaste" –tocó su pecho en alivio, mirando la Tierra por un momento más, viró su rostro, aquel espectro azul adorno sus hermosas facciones, haciendo resplandecer sus luceros celestes en orante platino–_

– _El pelirrojo se sonrojó, el dulce destello lunar de la futura mujer de su maestro lo había hipnotizado, su corazón se aceleraba… El embrujó de la princesa había quebrantado su propio orgullo. Desvió su mirada al suelo– "¡Tsk! ¡Podrías dejar de poner cara de boba!"_

– "_No tengo otra, je, je. ¡lo siento!" –se rascó la cabeza– "Todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo. Mi mamá, papá, las inners, las outers, Luna, Artemis y ahora tú. Contestare lo de siempre. Sí, soy feliz." –Pausó un momento– "No voy a quitarte a Antar, lo juro" –levantó su mano derecha extendiéndola– "Te lo tomare prestado la eternidad" –sonrió de su broma, pero esa dulce y risueña mueca, captó nuevamente su atención proporcionándole, al acido chico un tímido rubor que no pudo evadir– "Espero que algún día puedas comprobar el amor por ti mismo. Me pondré muy contenta y no dejare que Antar te arrastre al altar. Es una decisión que personalmente debes tomar. Eres un buen chico, ¿lo ves? Únicamente que quieres esconder tus sentimientos bajo una coraza de acero" – La ingenuidad había desaparecido. Aunque sus palabras sonaban sencillas, eran brillantes. Entonces ella se acerco a él y beso la mejilla del muchacho– "Me voy a dormir, no te preocupes lo cuidare muy bien" –desapareció entre los pasillos del castillo del astro lunar, dejando a Lexus sin palabras–_

_**La sospecha que latía desde pequeño se había confirmado**__, cayendo de rodillas, enmarañándose el cabello al darse jalones en inconsciencia y falto raciocinio. Golpeó al piso sin fuerzas. Con el resplandor de Serena de la Luna, __**un fragmento de esa fragancia a Loto mezclado a rosas y la mirada Azul cielo… El Éter respondía a arranques, que buscó por todos los medios frenar. **_

– "_¿Quién era esa princesa de la Luna? ¿Por qué demonios me atrae con tal inocencia?" –pero el pensamiento apuntaba a la Princesa del Universo, su desesperación colapsaba tajante… El amor de su Maestro y su mejor amigo, quizá su único amigo… lo colocaba en una situación difícil–_

– "_No se confunda. Es la virtud de mi princesa emanar el amor por todos sus poros. Fascinar a los que la miran de cerca, en esos momentos escuetos." –le argumentaba desabrida, pero él no le respondió, no tenía el interés de decirle lo que corroboraba, que él era Éter y Serena… Nyx– "No se confunda. Debo añadir que es la primera que le trata con compasión y sensibilidad, debió remover alguna capa de sarro en su crudeza" __**–una gran mentira… no removía la dureza, removía el obstáculo de reprender la verdad**__–_

_Después de la batalla él se alejó de todo, volviéndose un ermitaño que no salía de su palacio, temía que a lo largo del tiempo apareciera la Princesa del Universo y lo antepusiera ante su decisión de formar su vida como Lexus… No obstante los siglos avanzaron depositando su gallardía de esconderse fuera de la cordura al oír nuevamente de ella… Algo lo jaloneaba para regresar a su camino de verla nuevamente… tenía que… debía…_

3.-

_Las chicas también observaban, parecían no conocer a su princesa; les ocultaba sus decisiones, sus ideas, sus combates y sus sentimientos._

– "_¡LEXUS! ¡Lexus!" –Gritó desesperada buscando la conexión de los rubíes con sus celestes– "¡Lexus!"_

–_Esa voz lo llamaba, su cuerpo tiritó de miedo al ver a las voraces fans agolpándose alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia de coletas y tirando de sus cabellos dorados. Lexus se echó contra marea para poder llegar con Usagi, __**sin importarle partir el tumulto, debía preservarla a como diera lugar**__. La tomó de la mano y la jaloneó hacia él para protegerla del conglomerado de fanáticos, asiéndola a su pecho, movimiento que lo estremeció por unos segundos, __**de nuevo el contacto con Usagi lo torturaba, intentó tomar compostura, pero sus pensamientos cavilaban a las acciones de Éter**__– "¡Tranquilízate! ¿Quieres?" –aun cogiendo su mano la saco entre la multitud llevándola nuevamente a unos metros en dirección de la conjunción donde anteriormente había salido la rubia, __**no quería perder el contacto de su piel… así que no la soltó**__–_

– "_¿Dónde está Seiya?" –inquieta intentó sacarle información–_

–_Carcajeó soltando repelidamente a Usagi, cuando la claridad volvió a él… '__**¡Maldito Éter!' **__pensaba– "Anda por ahí en una misión secreta… ya no te pongas como borreguita loca, no es nada peligroso, te lo prometo ¡niña!" –suspiró profundamente, buscando situar sus ideas en otra cosa– "¿Qué tal el regalo?"_

– "_¡¡ME ENCANTO!! Seren canta hermosísimo _(N/A: Aquí Selene fue la cantante, no Zereth… ella se había ido cuando hicieron el regalo)_ ¿no será ella la nueva cantante?" – Sugirió a la plática que tuvieron el día anterior antes de la revelación de las vidas pasadas, que situaba la búsqueda de la cantante–_

– "_Seren…" –su rostro entristeció, por el momento aquel agresivo muchacho asemejaba una blanda esponja, sin embargo ya sentía un cambio en ella cuando se atrevió a tantas cosas, cómo la dulce Seren que había conocido, tímida y callada podía hablar de demasiadas cosas… Irracional, sin embargo la fragancia a Lirios no podía mentirle– "Se lo pedimos, pero ya la conoces…"_

– "_Si…"–Abrazó al chico para consolarlo, más que en gratitud por el obsequio. Secreteándole después– "Oye, sé que me harán una fiesta sorpresa… sí faltas me enojaré"_

– "_¡Ya veré!" –__**La mala acción de Usagi, lo dejó desconcertado el corazón del pobre Lexus explotaría…**__ agrio y ruborizado la puso a un lado para separar el sentimiento de una parte de él y la encaminó con sus amigas–_

4.-

– "_Te voy a castigar… niñita…"–la afianzó de las manos, encorajinado, buscando alguna maldad que hacerle– "¡Te daré lo que quieres!"_

– "_¡¿Qué haces?!" – sintió los labios fogosos del hombre surcar su cuello…su cara se posiciono en grana subida al instante que sus ojos violetas se expandían desorbitados– "Lexus… ¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Te… ODIO!" –agarró la mata roja del hombre, tirando con fuerza, arañó sus brazos, pero su energía había decaído…– "¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE OD..!" –_

– _Y cuando destinaba proseguir con la pequeña sanción, ella develó una luz en la frente… – "¡Qué demo…!"– la soltó– "Una… Luna Do-dorada …" –la veía elevarse por encima del colchón, con una cabellera blanca extensa, brillante y risada, y una complexión distinta. __**Pensaba entonces, ahora que conocía el efecto del chip, que le había mostrado bien parte de su temor… Serena… La Neo reina Serenity… y eso lo mantuvo alejado… de su travesura… **_

_5.-_

_Una luz azulada y congelante envolvió el lugar. La princesa de la luna tiritó de frío, unos breves instantes, luego de sentir los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo protegiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo y de algunas filosos cristales de hielo que volaban en el viento –__**la reacción de Éter se presentaba en los pensamientos del príncipe, tenía que cuidar a su presa**__– La transformación de aquel cuarto trasgredió la iluminación del sol. Pero la fluorescencia zarca y sus efusiones seguían tenaces frente a ellos. Brotando en reverberación de múltiples voces que hicieron su aparición._

_Luego de las aterradoras palabras de los ecos:_

– "_¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!" – Usagi se tumbó al suelo, llorando mares, lo que había sacrificado ¿no servía para nada? Desamarrándose de los brazos de Lexus desató su furia en el suelo, golpeándole con ira sin importarle las laceraciones que provocaban los cuarzos extendidos por la superficie–_

– "_¡Usagi!" –El chico se arrodillo y detuvo aquel arranque, destrozando parte de su gabardina para vendarle las manos, luego la abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla– "Aquí estoy yo para protegerte…" –seco las lagrimas de la muchacha, la que incrédula miraba un gesto de ternura en el hombre de acero. Lexus la levantó del suelo y no se despegó de ella, por unos segundos… __**"¿qué estoy haciendo?, Po- porqué el beso… por qué le dije eso… ¿El Éter nuevamente o lo que me dijo Seren?" **_**(**N/A: en ese momento cuando Lexus sostuvo relaciones con Seren, la que pidió que protegiera el amor de Usagi y Seiya, la que fungía como Seren era Selene –para aclarar preguntas XDD-**)** _–El pelirrojo dirigió sus rubíes con odio a la entidad… y no pararía en reclamar sus venenosas palabras– "¡CABRÓN! SÍ ERES TAN HUEVUDO VEN AQUÍ, BAJA DE ESE LUGAR Y RESUELVE TU LAS COSAS"_

_La existencia brilló con enérgica furia y desenganchó vientos tremendamente gélidos y cortantes. Lexus continúo resguardando a la princesa de la luna, sentía como obligación mantenerla a salvo de cualquier daño… __**¿Éter actuaba por él?**_

– "_También tengo palabras para ti… Príncipe Lexus… Príncipe de príncipes y Señor del Éter" –Tanto la rubia como el de cabellos fuego se estremecieron. Usagi; __**¿Lo llamaba Señor del Éter?**__ Lexus: __**¿Esto confirma una vez más mi creencia?**__ – "Estabas tan sólo y aburrido… te aventuraste al suicidio y resurgir en el misterio de tus conocimientos… También te equivocaste… erraste… tu utopía de renacer en una vida feliz, en un ser que dominaría la esfera universal. Te cubrió el hielo insípido de las contradicciones de tus orígenes… Hijo de Eideard y Exail… ¡Qué ironía! Buscas junto a tus colegas a la pieza de la que te alimentarás……" –los estupefactos ojos del pelirrojo no creían lo que estaban escuchando… __**¿revelación?**__… maldita bestia que engalanaba con sus palabras el nombre de… __**¿sus verdaderos padres? **__Incluyendo el hecho de ser partícipe del enfrentamiento contra él mismo y la causa de la posible destrucción de la princesa del universo… __**quería olvidarlo todo… pero el escozor recorría su cuerpo, sus memorias del pasado vivido como Éter no eran claras**__– "El odio de una pérdida valiosa en tú futuro recobró tus recuerdos… la ira, la decepción… estás en estos momentos a punto de destruir el famoso milenio de plata… Ya qué te enamoraste de la princesa de la luna –__**realmente Lexus sí sentía algo por ella... pero lo negaría siempre y buscaría una salida fácil… Seren, esa era su salvación otra mujer debía sacarle de la cabeza a Usagi, la que fuera**__– Por fortuna me encargué de que en esta línea temporal no fuera así… Yuyake… un compañero muy útil para mis propósitos… Sin embargo… te necesitó… a ti también…" –pausó extrañamente, susurrando el te necesito– "para evitar la hecatombe que se avecina"_

– "_¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!" –enloqueció de furia, lanzándole aradas de fuego negro, __**el maldito ente lo ponía como el hombre malo en la película y Lexus no quería ser el precursor del horror por el cual todos luchaban**__. Las llamas fueron tragadas por él ente sin ocasionarle dolores– "Tan poderoso… ¿que no puedes solucionarlo...?_

_**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***_

Sin embargo el nuevo sentimiento que llameaba en su corazón, nacido de la nada, lo obligaba a buscar otros medios para liberarse… Zerethé había cambiado por completo sus sentimientos… El amor concebido de maneras inverisímiles lo alejaba de Usagi… lo alejaba…

– "¡Que calladito eres! Ya vendré después a darte unos cuantos cariños…"–sostuvo la mujer, de nombre Pandora, quien la miraba con un dulce y cariñoso vistazo–

–––*

Minutos más tarde en Tabat, un par de jóvenes entraban en a la guarida. Uno se dirigió donde prevalecía hincada Sailor Demeter. La Leona llamada Sortija, se propuso servir de distracción para el guardián de la Sociedad de Kiimsah. Lune por primera vez usaba sus poderes: Su frente desprendía una marca al igual que la de su hermana, pero el color era negro y su aura fría, encerrando él cuarto en una esfera oscura, provocando un vacio temporal que encerraba y aislaba las frecuencias al exterior. Posó sus manos encima de los hombros de Deméter para despertarla y le sonrió.

– "Es hora de irnos… ¡Mamá!" –tierno, como siempre admiraba de la mujer los ojos violetas que se sacudían, desde sus esmeraldas resplandecientes. Cuando se había dado cuenta que usaba el término de madre, ya era muy tarde… era un chico muy inocente–

– "Así que se llegó la hora… que sorpresas da el futuro… cuanto ha cambiado"–su frialdad destacaba ante el círculo que cubría sus cabezas–

En la habitación conjunta, Soleil esperaba a la marcha de la mujer de cabellos sanguina. Habiéndose ido aprovechó la situación para escabullirse frente al hombre que colgaba de sus brazos con cadenas. Invocó el poder de su frente de la luz tornasol, provocando un pleno esférico, reflejante de cualquier descubrimiento de lo que trataba de hacer, el uso de su energía rompió los eslabones de fierro. Lexus se mantenía un poco atarantado, tras el aguijón del veneno adormecedor que le impuso Pandora. La cobriza de ojos verdes analizó la situación, entonces intentó auxiliar al hombre colocando los flácidos brazos sobre sus hombros. Ella hizo una salida, para huir del lugar. Pero le era difícil cargar tal peso.

– "Vamos, ¡Ayúdame un poco Papá!" –lo dijo sin pensarlo… llevándose su mano libre a la boca, pero aprovecharía la situación en que se encontraba Lexus para cambiarle la pichada–

– "No intentes cambiarlo… Ya lo había analizado… eres tan parecida a mí…" –sonrió, serían acaso hijos de Zerethé y él… eso revivió su espíritu podría ser salvado por su ama…–

Se juntaron todos en un vado. Soleil trataba de convencer al pelirrojo que se equivocaba. Pero Lune insistió que no tenía caso… Eran hijos de ambos y la esperanza del pelirrojo se difuminó con ello… ¿Demetér y él?, y la Leona cargaba un deposito con una esfera blanca. Tomando un acuerdo… al final los cinco emprendieron el viaje

–––*

Día siguiente en la noche…

Caminaba por los jardines pequeños de flores amarrillas, precisando lo que le quedaba de su vista normal… Cuando una imagen la desfragmentó haciéndola caer de rodillas.

– "¡Un león blanco!" –susurró al intentar ponerse de acuerdo con sus palabras y su visión, pues no venía sola, cargaba a alguien en su espalda. Se talló los ojos al intentar enfocar la vista–

– "No abras tus ojos" –dijo la figura que montaba a la Leona de bengala–

– "¡WAA!, el aire me mareó más, alucino" –agachando la cabeza no abrió los ojos–

– "¡Soy Sailor Deméter!, la Leona me liberó… del cuartel de Kiimsah" –con sus manos sacó un recipiente que ataba de su cuerpo el animal felino– "Vengo a devolverte tu alma…"

Pero un estruendo surcó los cielos apareciendo entre las nubes una potente energía… Selene.

– "Creen que con esta débil barrera podrán detener a La Princesa del Universo" –quebró el montículo magnético y esférico que cubría el planeta–

El estruendo incitó la salida de Usagi, Seiya, Ami, Taiki y sus dos trillizos… Mirando al cielo, la maldad de Selene se extendió con sus secuaces, sembrando el terror en los pobladores de Reimer. Las acciones llevaron a sus reyes y príncipes del planeta a proteger a su gente, desatando sus energías contra los villanos… entre acuáticos ritmos y estrellas creadoras… Ninguno usó su 'transformación' habían sobrepasado el límite de ese aspecto. Las sabandijas no dejaban de salir, tomándolos ocupados, en ayuda de la Leona Blanca. En ese lapso Usagi y Seiya se transformaron para ir contra Selene, sin embargo la magnánima cantidad de emisarios del mal los sacudieron alejándolos. Sus armas se desenfundaron sus vainas, para atacar a los agresores. Logrando deshacerse de los obstáculos combatieron contra Selene, pero ella era fuerte… Usagi llamó al Cristal de Plata, para contrarrestar el ataque de la mujer.

Deméter miró a Zerethé, sus ojos se cruzaban y un chispazo llegó a ambas… mientras sus pensamientos brotaban en conjunto…

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

– _Aquel descanso fue hechizo de reposición, la gran batalla que nunca creyó librar desenterraba sus ojos adormilados a unos exorbites y aterrorizados– "¿El señor de los Éteres ha despertado? ¿La princesa creadora ha despertado?"–_

– "_Vendrán…" –un mareó acallo el seguimiento de Deméter y la llevó al piso sobre el peso de sus rodillas. Galaxia emprendió el auxilio–_

– "_¿Se encuentra bien?" –extrañada del suceso la ayudo a ponerse de pie–_

– "_**Mi estado de salud humano es peligroso, mi cuerpo humano está débil… estoy incompleta…"**__ –el acento de sus anteriores palabras había cambiado en ventilaciones agresivas y orgullosas– __**"**_**Dualidad… Metamorfosis… Evolución… **_**en separadas mezclas"**__–__**retomó el anterior modo de parlamento**__–__** Habéis escuchado bien Sailor, haced mi voluntad, mi tiempo de vida es breve… y no podré protegedlos para siempre de la sociedad Kiimsah"**_

– "_**Pensé que los había encerrado para siempre…"**__ –sujetó su aliento y viró hacia la Sailor que posaba una mano en su estomago–_

– "_Nada es para siempre… y el futuro no está escrito en piedra…" –__**otra entonación de voz, la tercera… la más serena de todas,**__ Galaxia no entendía sus cambios– "Mi pequeño príncipe del futuro es muy inteligente, muestra de lo que te estoy diciendo, Yuyake… no lo conozco del todo, pero le he visto. Dentro de sus pensamientos guarda las claves de la verdad y posiblemente sepa quién es la Princesa del Universo. __**Quizá iré muriendo dentro de cuatro años terrestres…**__ Mi deseo es que protejas a Mi príncipe Antar, a la Princesa Serena y a lo que esté por venir… __**porque yo no podré**__"_

– "_**¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos?**__" –preguntó con lágrimas dolorosas en sus ojos dorados–_

– "_**Como Sailor Démeter sé del pasado… pero en entidad secreta no lo recuerdo, lo que conozco es mi responsabilidad de Sailor Scout… Como ambas no sé qué propósito tiene para mí La Princesa Universal, pero siento tan mía su tristeza y dolor…" **__–__**sus pesados parpados recubrieron enormes ojos mora, desentendiendo las voces que alguna vez le brindaron ayuda, ahora se habían marchado y le habían condenado a la muerte… ¿esa sería la recompensa…? ¿morir antes de mirar el desastre…? ¿o qué? **__–_

– "_Se hará como me lo has pedido, tardare algún tiempo… pues las guerreras del universo han reencarnado por milenios y si vives en la tierra es seguro que algunas pararan ahí… No sé a quién rogarle para que nos salve de todo lo que vendrá… Sin la princesa del universo… El Éter podrá…"– decidió mirar a la nada, decidió tomar su último respiro a la misión que se aventuraría, __**decidió… tener miedo**__–_

– "_Nada es para siempre, pero siempre habrá alguien más poderoso que __**desee la destrucción, el poder o únicamente divertirse…**__" –__**sonrió estratosféricamente con pasión, demostrando alguna de las personalidades**__– "Fue un placer volverte a ver…. ¡Adiós!"_

_**La despedida mostraba un final, un nunca volveré a verte… **__no hubo calidez, frialdad, menos sarcasmo… __**era un adiós plano e insípido.**_

_**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***_

– "Ha llegado el momento"_ –_comentó la sailor de la dualidad, metamorfosis y evolución_–_

– "Y ellos podrán salvarnos" –respondió Zerethé–

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

–_Después de llegar a su apartamento en España, había puesto la bañera, mirar por el espejo su cara recubierta en maquillaje… sintiendo su vida vacía, sus muñecas cortadas a profundidad con una navaja al punto de llegar a abrir sus venas, luego se sumergió a la tina, desnuda una voz en ecos la llamó– "¿Quién eres" –preguntó una sensual mujer de largo y desparpajado pelo negro–_

– "_Necesito de su Ayuda… Princesa" –un reflejo frente a ella, ¿sería un ángel?la sangre se había acabado en su cuerpo…–"Puedo cambiar su vida… sólo le pido que proteja a la princesa Serena… ¡Por piedad!" –rogó la imagen traslucida–_

– "_¿Cambiar… mi… vida?" –sopló sin fuerzas la chica que yacía en la tina–_

– _Del techo brotó un broche en forma de loto cristalizado, que se situó flotante en el agua carmesí– "La paz de su alma…será la recompensa… Poder redimir los pecados de su pasado… formar parte de una vida nueva…"_

– "_¿Qué es.. esto?" –preguntó curiosa la sexy mujer, que intentaba darle forma a los que sujetaba débilmente con sus manos. Su ángel contestó que exclamara "¡DEMETER POWER!" "¡MAKE UP!" La curiosidad la segó, una nueva vida… Y así Ceres tomó temporalmente el lugar de Sailor Demeter… dándole un motivo para continuar con su existencia–_

_**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***_

–"Hemos estado muriendo… pedazo a pedazo, El alma, La fragancia, y el cuerpo" –postuló Deméter– "Soy el reflejo de tus palabras… soy el reflejo de tu deseo de protección a nuestros Príncipes, del Sol y La Luna… La imagen difusa que actúa como el sello que encierra a Kiimsah… muchacha" –de un frasco sacó la esfera blanca, y la conjuntó a Zerethé–

– El dolor fue espantoso, haciéndola gritar con histeria. Las miradas de todos se extendían en arbitraje hacía Zerethé. La que ultimó los detalles…al aparecer el broche de loto entre sus manos "**¡¡DEMETER POWER!! ¡¡MAKE UP!!**" –Jalando su reflejo, Deméter se unió a su cuerpo, permitiéndole mutar el color negro de sus ojos al violeta vivo que poseía en el pasado y sus recuerdos se completaron, sus pesadillas tenían sentido... –

Desde el lugar donde Eternal Sailor Moon y Sun Knight luchaban contra Selene, se estremecieron. No obstante la otra Princesa de la Luna no tenía deseos de hacerle daño a la pareja.

– Usagi elevó el cristal de plata nuevamente, para darle tiempo a la transformación de Zereth, que ya tendría momento de ser explicada…– _"Cristal de Plata, escucha mis plegarias…" _–y el cristal brilló como nunca, haciendo que Selene retrocediera y tumbándola momentáneamente–

– "¿No entiendes que no quiero hacerte daño?" –perfiló la mujer de cabellos albos, pero Antar irradió el aura de los Soles para hacerle más daño–

El arranqué de Selene fue fatal… Se puso de pie y encendió el fragmento del alma que encerraba de la Princesa del Universo, lanzando a Seiya lejos de ella. Luego la Luz de la Joya Lunar se presenció sobre la otra luna, pero esta vez se presentó diferente. Aquel cristal recibió un choqué de truenos explosivos, que cayeron en la princesa de la luna la cual gritaba del dolor que estos impactaban en su cuerpo. La joya fue absorbida dentro del cuerpo de Selene... Usagi la vio sin comprender, a un paso de desfallecer, ¿Qué clase de poder podría robarse el Cristal de Plata?

– "Quién crees que es la Primogénita del imperio Lunar… ¡Yo!" –Miraba a su hermana desplomarse inconsciente, mientras aquellos luceros celestes se perdían en el limbo y en una posible muerte–

Antar corrió a ella luego de reponerse del golpe… La sostuvo entre los brazos pero su cuerpo se ponía pálido y su respiración comenzaba a ceder. Ami y Taiki no se imaginaban que la batalla encarnecida los pusieran en esa apretada situación… ¿a dónde ir? Si su poblado le gritaba ayuda…

– "Selene… Haz llegado muy lejos" –Situó Sailor Demeter al presentarse frente a quien pronunciaba–

– "No me lo imaginaba, que una entrometida… fuera la verdadera Deméter" –sostuvo la mujer– "Esto será muy interesante… '¡¡**LEXMURS POWER!! ¡¡MAKE UP!!'** "

La lucha inició, mientras tanto Lune y Soleil, descendían del cielo. El panorama se pintaba temeroso. Ambos se exaltaron al ver tendida a Usagi en el suelo y no dudaron ni un instante en acudir a su rescate.

– "¡Bombón! ¡Por favor!, respóndeme" –zarandeaba con cuidado a su esposa, cuando sus hermosos zafiros eran recubiertos por lágrimas–

– "¡No se preocupe!"–dijo Lune, la tomar la mano de su hermana–

– "Nosotros la salvaremos, ¡le debemos demasiado!" –Iniciando un circulo abierto encima de la Princesa de la Luna, con las manos izquierda y derecha de ambos entrelazadas–

–Seiya ubicó por un momento a la Sailor de la Dualidad, Metamorfosis y Evolución, la que sostenía difícilmente la batalla– "¡Entonces iré a ayudar a Deméter!"

– Los ojos fríos de la joven lo asentaron, era una orden de quedarse en su sitio– "No podremos solos, requerimos de su ayuda…" –extendió la mano a Antar–

– "Mamá estará bien, es muy poderosa" –sonrió el chico de cabellos fuego apagados, chispeados por unas motas rubias, imitando a su hermana, solo que otra mano masculina se posaba en ella–

– "¿Cómo la vez?, Seiya… ¡Ellos son mis hijos, míos y de Zereth!"– cerrando el círculo, un pelirrojo de cabellos fuego se colocó al lado del príncipe de los Soles, sonriéndole con el corazón embebido de felicidad–

– "Espero ser yo quien te arrastre al altar…"–respondió Seiya–

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

–"_¡Ya pues!, ¡si somos tus hijos!"_ _–exclamó fastidiada Soleil, para que se callara Su padre–_

– "_¿Pero yo con… Ceres?"_ _–no lo creía, cuándo, cómo… y dejar sola a Zereth… que locura–_

– "_¡Te equivocas!" –litigó Deméter, quien paso a paso le explicó como en el pasado ella fue creada para mantener la seguridad de Kiimsah y la promesa de un pacto que realizó con Ceres, para que ella pudiera proteger al Sol y La Luna como diera lugar, envolviendo a Endymion y permitiendo que el amor entre Usagi y Seiya floreciera sin problemas… También resumió que Zereth era su yo formado en la verdadera Deméter– "La dualidad fuimos ambas, la metamorfosis se debe a los múltiples cambios en Zer… y la Evolución"– se quedó callada por un instante– "se creará cuando unamos nuestras entidades"_

– "_¡Entonces que esperamos para ir a destruir a Selene!" –retomó la guerrilla Lexus–_

– "_Si amas a Mamá… entonces procura no inmiscuirte en la batalla. No quiero que el Éter se apodere de ti, ¡Padre!, Además… Mamá es muy poderosa" –sonrió frescamente Lune–_

– _El cuerpo del príncipe de príncipes se debilitó, pero buscaría cualquier forma para socorrer en la batalla– "¿Quién les puso esos nombres?"_

– "_Pues los príncipes del Sol y la Luna, luego de que…" –no se atrevía… a decir que Lexus se transformaría en Éter y los problemas que ocasionaría en el futuro… no se atrevería a pronunciar que él sería el verdugo de su madre… y que finalmente los dejaría huérfanos al cuidado de Serena y Antar– "De que nos bautizaran ¡JEJE!, Sip, Yo soy la luna y mi hermanita el Sol… Las iniciales de los nombres de nuestros padres también"_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

– Los recuerdo venían a Lune como plumas al viento, entonces refresco sus actos– "Cerremos los ojos y con nuestra fragancia rescataremos a la…"–torpezas tras torpezas, quería gritarlo, pero no era el momento– "A la Reina de la Luna"–

– "Nos desconectaremos de los que pasé en este plano… y pase lo que pase no estaremos al tanto… al terminar la operación… estaremos débiles" –advirtió la chica, de cabellos rizados y cobres, suspirando profundamente, era una tarea difícil–

La rueda se completó y las cuatro energías fluyeron para bañar el organismo de la Princesa Lunar.

En el campo de batalla, Deméter apretó más las fortalezas… había usado cuanto truco podía, pero el resplandor de la parte de la Princesa del Universo que habitaba en Selene la ponía en desventaja… Algunas piruetas y rodadas pudieron entablar sus escapadas a los ataques, pero ya no podría ni un instante más usando ese poder minúsculo… Prontamente silbó desesperada y la Leona blanca entendió la misiva.

– "¡…es el momento…!"–de su frente emergió una estrella plateada y del cielo llegó un hombre cubierto de ropajes árabes al igual que quien lo escoltaba, ambos encerrando los rasgos de su cara en un velo rojo– "¡Rey Bellum!" –exclamó la Leona a su creador–

– "¡Ya veo!" –mostró un ademán a su acompañante y él que creó un campo de fuerza rodeando a Deméter y Lexmurs–

La energía fluía por el cuerpo de Usagi, el color volvía a ella. Un signo favorable, pero no acababan el proceso de regresarla al mundo…

– "¡Parece que tus nietos hacen un excelente trabajo!" –Bellum le soltó con ronca voz a su ayudante– "¡Tal como tu hija!"

– "Así es… ¡Señor!" –afirmó el hombre que sostenía el velo místico que guardaba a las Sailors–

Dentro de la fortaleza Zerethé podía tener acceso a estallar el verdadero poder de su aura… y no dañar a nadie más que así misma y Selene. De sus manos las rosas de viento florecieron, el violeta de su energía formó los Katares que una vez se comportaron débiles.

– "¿Qué harás?" –carcajeó Lexmurs– "Podrás ver tú propia muerte"

La pelinegra de destellos violetas y ojos mora líquido no contestó, su poder se extendió dentro la cúpula estallándole en la cara a la Luz de la Muerte, algunos piques entre ellas se desataron reciamente. Luego de unos instantes Demetér cayó presa de Selene, la que sonrió extendidamente al encajarle los filosos cristales de la defunción. El poder máximo de Selene.

El proceso se había completado, Serena reaccionaba positivamente, tomando la mano de su amado al que veía con una enorme felicidad, pero un poco desorientada, luego abrazó a Seiya, el que se sentía un poco mareado. Al igual que él resto.

– "¡Pensé que iba a morir!" –Sonrió alegremente, el entusiasmo de Usagi y la forma de decir las cosas, sacó unas sonrisas en quiénes la rodeaba–

Regresando a la cúpula de protección. Victoriosa aclamaba Luxmors, había logrado desasirse de la molesta mujer que se interponía en sus planes. Ahora parte de la cerradura de Kiimsah se rompería.

– "¿Qué harás?, ¿Qué harás?, ¿Qué harás?" –Repetidamente preguntó a Demeter, carcajeando pos su triunfo Lexmurs– "Matar a la muerte… a alguien que ya está muerta"

–Pero una dulce e inocente sonrisa germinaba de los hermosos labios de Zereth – "La muerte se fulmina con la vida…" –la abrazaba suavemente, clavando sus catares en la espalda de la guerrera de la muerte, atravesando el corazón de Selene y tocando el suyo– "¡Cumpliré mi promesa con Ceres! Ahora he lavado sus pecados" –el flujo de la energía cárdena de Zerethé, un poder que otorgaba la pureza de una esencia–

–Una lágrima rodó por la tersa piel de Selene, su mirada se encauso, entre el polarizado de la barrera esférica, a su pequeña hermana…– ¡Lo siento Serena! – y todo cuanto había hecho en su vida emergía con solides, como si lo hubiera vivido el día anterior–

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

_La misma pesadilla de sus predicciones la habían despertado. La pequeña princesita corría al lado de Serenity, su madre. Sollozaba por el terror de sus profecías… Su madre la calmaba abrazándola, mientras ella le contaba de su pesado y terrorífico sueño_

– "_He visto a Mi hermana ser tomada por la Princesa del Universo, su vientre sangrando… y el Éter bebiendo de su sangre y comiendo de su cuerpo"_

– "_Calma Selene, es una pesadilla. No te preocupes" – Pero Serenity creía que eran únicamente eso… pesadillas. –_

_Pasando el tiempo la chica aprovechó para enlistarse en el centro de Sailors, candidatas a ser parte de la protección de Lexus, ese era el nombre que repetían las voces… Logró convertirse en la Sailor de la Luz de muerte, fue un camino duro durante un Ciclo Lunar, lo que distorsionó el azul celeste de sus ojos a unos malvas y su dulzura en momentos de demencias… un cargo difícil para una niña, era lo que le decían sus maestros, pero su empeño para salvar a su hermana gemela de su destino la hizo tomar el coraje… Abdicando del cargo de futura Reina de la Luna. _

_Ahí conoció a Zarya, a la que con sus nuevos poderes le transfirió el conocimiento de sus predicciones, era una chica mayor que ella, la que se volvió su amiga, la única amiga sincera que tenía._

_Selene fue puesta al cuidado de Lexus, al que observaba todos los días detenidamente, se propuso a enamorarlo, algo en él cambiaría con un poco de amor. Así que hacía todo lo que él le pedía._

_Sus planes fueron creciendo, al conocer a los guardianes de la Princesa del Universo y expresarles la maldad que ocasionaría su protegida. No obstante ellos tenían otros propósitos, ¡Qué le importaba! Mientras Serena pudiera salvarse…_

_Al paso del tiempo se enteró de que el Congreso de Majestades había desencajado de Samsara el alma de la Princesa Universal para buscar forjarla. ¡Qué mejor! Sus planes se formaban perfectos. _

_En la reunión de majestades había notado a lo largo de ella a su hermanita menor, enamorarse de un Príncipe… Se miraban tan encantadores que ella sentía su corazón repleto de felicidad… Eso la colocaba seguir sus propósitos, cuidaría el amor de Serena y Antar. Para alejar un paso más a Éter._

_Entonces Kiimsah apareció pidiéndole que diera un aviso a su familia, para salvarla… Se encontró con su madre para traspasar la misiva y así fue como sacaron a Serena. _

_Dirigiéndose a la alcoba del pequeño príncipe Lexus, donde jugaba sólo. Ella se acerco a él con cuidado y fue delicada._

– "_¡Hola principito!" –refractó sus luceros para mirarlo, en ansiedad de ser reflejada por aquellos rubíes congelantes que se retraían, necesitaba verlo embobado en ella… para ser su futuro blanco–_

– "_¡Luxmors!, has venido a jugar conmigo o a dormir…"–el príncipe de melena fuego dijo frío en andanzas de órdenes–_

– "_Me encantaría mi amado príncipe… En estos momentos es imposible… tiene que salir de aquí" –acarició con ternura infantil el rostro del chico– "Tengo que jugar con otra princesa…" –la malicia recubrió sus ojos mora liquida… era un horror creerse a ella misma Tomar el alma de la princesa del Universo, para salvar a Serena–_

– "_Pronto creceremos y decretare que seas mi esposa" –se levantó del suelo acristalado, era más alto que ella, observándola detenidamente con sus ojos fuego, sujetó la mano que le acariciaba y jaló a la Sailor para enfrentar sus labios en ternura. Excelente para Selene, ya lo tenía en sus manos–_

–_Su rubor, el precepto mejor actoral que se hubiese visto en el rostro de Luxmors– "No diga tonterías, hay cosas que son imposibles… y tienen que ser eliminadas de su cabeza" –Ella lo suponía, le tomaría tiempo adaptarse al poder de la Princesa Universal… No podía asesinar a Lexus con ese poder… debería hacerlo como Nyx–_

_Cuando se llevaron a Lexus y a Antar, sabía que ese gallardo niño increíbles zafiros, buscaría a su hermana para protegerla, después de todo era el Príncipe del Sol central…_

_Prosiguió con lo establecido, no le había contado a su amiga guerrera de sus planes de engendrar a La Princesa del Universo dentro de su cuerpo… corriendo a la gran sala de las majestades junto a Sailor Zarya, liberándose de los obstáculos fuera como fuera, algo herida, se postuló frente aquella energía multicolor ayudada por su amiga…_

– "_De igual manera vamos a morir" –sostenida por Zarya, se paró por un instante– "Tu no entiendes… hicimos un pacto con Kiimsah"_

– "_¡El Pacto!" –la entendía, no obstante quería respuestas– "Acabas de salvar a tu príncipe… ¿cómo puedes…?_

– "_Lo sé, Lo sé… El señor del Éter… Pero es un buen chico, juro por mi vida que no atentara a nadie si matamos esa cosa… o quieres que…" –señaló a la luminosa majestad universal, __**pero su mente sostenía otra teoría, que no confesaría a la guerrera del astro rey…**__– "se apropie del cuerpo de El Sol y La Luna… Este congreso tiene planes perversos… con ellos." –__**en cierta forma la manipuló… pero por otro lado buscaba la salvación de ambos astros**__–_

– "_¡Lo sé!" – agitaba su cabello de mixturas naranjas y rojas al instante de zarandear a su amiga–_

– "_Zarya… te mostré lo que he visto" –girándose a la figura de energías diminutas, su cabello parecía flotar… colocó su cetro frente a ella y preparó su ataque…–_

– "_¡¡LUXMORS!! ¡¡NOOOO!!" –La sailor del sol central contemplaba la escena aterrorizada. Selene había vertido su sangre en el alma luminosa–_

– "_Doloroso… es tu turno"–al punto del desmayo, pero se sostenía en pie–_

– "_Si…" –Zarya imitó el trance de Luxmors…–_

_Ambas mezclas rojizas sellaban la vida de ese espíritu… y del alma de La princesa del Universo…__**eso creía Zarya, la alianza del sacrificio que ofrecía Luxmors era para apoderarse del Alma de la Princesa del Universo.**__ Sin embargo un susurro brotó de la nada… en mixtura de voces…_

– "_**No es terminación, sino umbral… El castigo y la recompensa… Mis planes se han perpetuado…"**__–ese susurró provino de Selene… sentía que lo habái logrado–_

_Cuando la energía hipnótica se expandía por la habitación… parte de ella se escurrió Selene, parte en Sailor Zarya, la que después de un tiempo, en el futuro la transportaría al lado de Usagi Tsukino… y en la gatita Bastet, la que la depositaría en Seiya Kou con la llegada de la felina a la Tierra... _

_La guerrera del sol recreó un dialogo con Sailor Luxmors_

– "_¡Maldita pequeña mentirosa!"–le sonrió la dama de ojos solescos, ya la había descubierto… sus propósitos finales–_

–"_Nada es para siempre… te advertí que de igual manera íbamos a morir" –le recordó sosteniendo la mano de su colega, al sentirse descubierta–_

– "_Ya nos veremos las caras Luxmors, y me las pagarás"–sus últimas palabras, nítidas para una mente brillante, al finalizar su vida… __**se cobraría ese engaño**__–_

_Los dulces ojos mora de Selene buscaban los amarillos de su linda felina…_

– "_Espero que… mi hermanita pueda… vivir una vida feliz… y con su príncipe Antar… si reencarno… bórrame los recuerdos… no quiero… saber… lo que fui… pero… sí… regresa la… Princesa del… Universo… tendré… que asesinarla…" –palabras conclusivas de Selene… refiriéndose a su suicidio… La princesa de la luna… Destinada a ser una guerrera de Lexus, Sailor Luxmors, por su propia elección–_

_Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí para ella… definitivamente._

_Parecía que los años conservaban su cuerpo en alguna parte de la Tierra. Despertando de una visión que la ponía al tanto de la muerte de su hermana gemela. Se paró mirándose crecida, en los espejos de una fortaleza._

– "_¡Despertaste!" –comentó el hombre sin expresiones– "Soy Cerberus… Guardián de la celda de Kiimsah"_

_Selene no comprendía su entorno, había fallado junto a Kiimsah. El celador la Puso al tanto de la situación, diciéndole que la había salvado al sentir la energía de la Princesa del Universo brotar en ella… le explicó también la forma en que Deméter había salvado a su princesa y como había sellado a los guardianes corruptos y traidores a su Princesa. Entonces le enseñó en un espejo el reflejo que se situaba hincado de Sailor Deméter, en Tabat, formando ese mencionado sello. Sin embargó mencionó que decían las lenguas que la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe del Sol habían muerto en la batalla._

_Sin importarle nada… salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la Luna… era corta la distancia… El poder de la Princesa del Universo corría por su fragancia y le permitió llegar en instantes al lugar donde yacían ambos cuerpos en pedestales… Su hermana estaba tiesa, fría y algo cruzó por su mente al también escuchar sobre el Príncipe Endymion… Enamorarlo caía bien si provocaba a Metalia… y ocasionar el Holocausto. Se llevó el cuerpo de su hermana al Planeta Gea y lo enterró en un florido campo, quitándole su fragancia para completar su ideal… Prometiéndole que su procedimiento no fallaría y su amor regresaría a ella para ser felices. Los funerales se preparaban y ella se colocó en la plataforma. Sorprendiendo al resto de Sailors de la ya llamada Vía Láctea, al haberse destruido el planeta Deméter, supuestamente despertó, la 'Princesa de la Luna' Fingió no recordar nada para completar su treta. Su madre se sintió extrañada del cambio en su hija 'Serena' Era tan perfecta, tan comprometida, llena de una luz inexplicable… _

**(N/A: Este fragmento lo tomé de un foró… Todos los derechos a sus autores ***1. **Y lo modifiqué un poco)**

_A Selene le encantaba observar la Tierra, esperanzada a que algún día pudiera encontrarse con su soberano… sin embargo al prestar tanta atención se enamoró del príncipe de ese planeta, Endimión, intentó sacarlo de sus pensamientos... cada vez que lo hacía fracasaba._

_Un día se encomió en el Imperio de Plata una celebración en honor de que la princesa había regresado de la muerte. Selene tuvo la oportunidad de danzar con su objetivo, Endymion… su cuerpo se estremecía al estar cerca de él… pero dejó que su cabeza actuara fría. El príncipe Terrenal estaba disfrazado con un antifaz, no obstante para ella era fácil sentir a los regidores… Luego salieron al balcón, donde él le pidió que le ayudase a proteger los dos reinos de la malvada Metalia. Sin embargo ella ya había hecho los planes pertinentes, pues el poder de la Princesa del Universo se había apagado en su interior inexplicablemente. Las visitas a escondidas fueron pieza precisa para ella… Después se dieron su primer beso, un beso que marcó el contorno de su existencia, llevándola lejos de su propósito inicial. Había comenzado a sentirse como lo que era, la primogénita del milenio de plata... Aquel día hubo un eclipse, lo que produjo que una mancha negra envolviese todo el sol. Esto provocó el ataque sorpresa del reino de la oscuridad en la Luna. _

_Ese eclipse fue el motivo del adormecimiento de el poder que retenía de la Majestad Universal… _

_La reina Beryl, poseída por Metalia, fue con un ejército de hombres, los cuatro generales y los siete demonios. Las sailors enviaron sus ataques más poderosos a los demonios, pero no le hicieron ningún daño y las mataron. El reino estaba siendo destruido por una maléfica energía. La reina Beryl apareció delante de la princesa Selene. Ella envió un ataque para matarla, pero fue detenido con una rosa, que lanzó Endimión. Él se colocó delante de _'Serena'_ para protegerla. Beryl utilizó una energía que absorbió al príncipe. El corazón de Selene operó automático no quería dejarlo solo en ese enfrentamiento, lanzándose tras de él. _

_Ambos se dieron la mano, pero la enemiga enfadada ante la escena fue carcomida por los celos, separándoles con un ataque que mató a Endymion y Noqueó a Selene. La reina Serenity al ver a su hija, las Sailors y todos los habitantes muertos, decidió utilizar su arma más poderosa, el cristal de plata. Consiguió encerrar a Metalia y a los siete demonios en los cristales arcoíris. Enviándolos a la Tierra del futuro en burbujas, con la esperanza de que vivieran en paz y ordenó a Luna y Artemis que protegiera a la princesa y las Sailors. Esto provocó la muerte de Serenity, que había utilizado toda su energía para vencer al enemigo. _

_Pero una burbuja fue interceptada por las manos de Cerberus, quien había observado todo, sacando a Selene de ella, quien apreciaba el acto inconciente… no obstante la bomba se llevaba impregnada los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía de Endymion… los que se depositaron luego en su hermanita Serena…_

_Selene despertó en Tabat… llorando amargamente… el arrepentimiento se trepó a su alma… suspiró con fuerza ya había iniciado todo y continuaría el proceso bañado en atrocidades, prometiéndose huir de cualquier contacto con Endymion para separar sus sentimientos de sus propósitos_

_Tiempo después… _

– "_De acuerdo… aunque eso de ser tan callada no me gusta del todo… Así que pondré un poco más de énfasis… en algunas cosas. Por lo que veo Lexus está interesada en esta niña… Aprovecharemos eso, así que cuando este en la cúspide del enamoramiento me encargaré de destrozarle el corazón yéndome–__**huir de la próxima llegada de Endymion… escapar de su presencia, buscó el perfecto pretexto de salir evadiendo la situación, fingiéndose a sí misma todo aquello**__– luego tú y yo regresaremos proclamando que estamos comprometidos… Eso seguro lo despertará como señor del Éter" –carcajeó nuevamente, tomando el cuerpo afelpado, y los listones de la joven que amarró a sus trenzas, del cabello que coloreó en azabache, __**su corazón latía fuertemente, luego de siglos de espera podría ver nuevamente a su hermana**__– "Confió en ti, pero quiero una prueba, quiero que me des la fragancia a lirios de la muchacha…" –sabía que no sería capaz de matarla… la pondría en un buen lugar mientras ella seguía su plan… pero debía demostrar su maldad, su fingida maldad para no levantar sospechas de él y hablara de más–_

_En sus instantes de Seren realizó una dulce canción para su hermana… Never More Alone… fueron pequeños momentos de compartir con ella, que la alejaban de su fría soledad…_

_Al pasar el tiempo, se enteró de la llegada de un Mamoru… que veía en las fotografías de Usagi Tsukino… Los celos actuaron inconscientes… tratando de separarla de él para regresarla a los brazos de Antar el día de la obra llamó a una flama… Cuando observó que las cosas se salían de contexto… intentó defenderla…_

_A su regresó una mujer, con la que se había topado en el aeropuerto, ocupaba su lugar… pensaba en destruirla… sin remordimientos…_

_La suerte no estuvo de su lado… y persiguió todos los escapes para no toparse a Endymion que segaba su camino. Todo para… para proteger a su hermana a la que amaba con todo su corazón… a la que no permitiría que El Nyx y el Éter le quitaran su vida… La venganza la movió siempre… la triste venganza…_

_**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***_

–Cerrando sus ojos evolucionados en el celeste del cielo, se imaginó jugar nuevamente al lado de su hermanita, se imaginó sentir los cariños de sus padres y se imaginó ser vista reflejada nuevamente por los terráqueos luceros de Endymion, su único y verdadero amor…– "¡Gracias!"–

Le mencionó con una sonrisa dulce… como la que desde su niñez no había tenido y la Luna de su frente se esfumó al igual que Selene…–

–––*****

Casí al mismo tiempo;

En un hotel de New York se encontraban Sigvard, Mirai, Ceres y Mamoru en una habitación. El príncipe de Melodiam había pedido el mejor de los cuartos, aislado, que en ellos se cerraran las ventanas recubriendo cualquier fuente de luz que entrara y cualquiera que pudiera salir.

– Cuando pudo leer la nota al hacer limpieza, que con el viento se había escondido bajo un sillón, pidió las vacaciones en su trabajo y tomó el primer avión a New York. Mamoru tenía pensado que fuera lo que fuera que le pasara a Ceres, el estaría a su lado– "¿Qué pasará hoy que es tan importante?"

– "No coma ansias, Príncipe Endymion…"–mencionó la niña de piel negra y ojos feúcha–

– revisaba por todos lados que las ventanas estuvieran totalmente cubiertas– "Todo bien… y a tiempo" –miró a Ceres, con una tierna sonrisa–

– "Aún no entiendo todo este…" –un dolor en su pecho, como crudo puñal se clavó en su corazón… La sensual rubia mostraba una terrible expresión en su rostro–

Mamoru se apresuro a checar su estado, adempero, Sigvar frustró su intento de una manera ruda. Luego el cuerpo de la mujer se elevó por el cuarto y de su frente resplandeció una Luna dorada… Sus ojos borrosos se perdían pero el compás de su estado fue marcado de igual manera que Mamoru… Entre los dos el Cristal de Plata resplandecía haciendo presencia.

Dos amores que se perdían por las mentiras se reencontraban… Selene y Endymion se buscaban en el somnoliento estado. A ambos se les revelaba el pasado.

Así Ceres alcanzó a entender que el encuentro con 'Seren' en el aeropuerto no era una casualidad… era el destino que le indicaba que alguna vez sus alucinaciones y odio así misma era parte de su pasado… aun así el ángel cumplían su promesa… y le obsequiaba una vida que vivir, un sueño que creyó imposible… Ambos regresaron a su estado normal, mirándose intensamente… La Tierra supo que la Luna era su compañera para la eternidad y con un beso lleno de ternura, la falsedad de las intensiones iniciales de Selene no importaba… El hecho real era que ella estaba ahí… y nada podría alejarlos nuevamente. Quizá el milenio de plata del 'futuro' no llegaría… pero una vida al lado de Selene valía más que toda la eternidad recubierta de mentiras.

Entre cuchicheos Sigvard y Mirai dijeron algo que la pareja no prestó atención.

–"Bien… Sashi ha regresado…"

–––*

– "¡Zereth lo has logrado!" –exclamó Seiya al mirar como las amenazas se esfumaban, algo débil abrazando a Usagi–

– Sailor Deméter perdió su transformación, cubriendo con su largo cabello parte de su cuerpo, Lexus apenas podía moverse, pero se levantó de su sitio y junto a él quienes pasaban la misma situación Lune y Soleil, estos tres auxiliados por Bellum y su asistente, él cual le susurró suavemente a Lexus, con una voz madura que le parecía familiar, a su oído– "La respuesta está en el anillo" –miró a al pecho del pelirrojo fuego, situándose en la cadena que sostenía–

Lexus no le entendió… estaba demasiado atolondrado, pero siguió su camino, hacía Zarethé, de la misma manera que Usagi y Seiya, socorridos por Ami y Taiki lo hacían.

Zerethé abrazo a Lune y a Solei… llenándolos de mimos tiernos, después miró a su amado pelirrojo y le dio un tierno beso labial… luego se dirigió al compañero de Bellum– "Papá…Creo que estos chicos deben regresar a casa…"

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza, cubriendo a los hijos de Zereth y Lexus en su capa, durmiéndolos, para escuchar las palabras de su señor… Bellum

– "Regresemos… que esta imagen sea la más hermosa que ambos se lleven a su futura inexistencia…" –desde sus ojos grises miró a su colaborador y los cinco partieron desaparecieron de la escena… Bellum, el padre de Zer, La leona blanca, Lune y Soleil–

Fue todo lo que pudo resistir, al evitar mostrarles a sus hijos la cruda realidad, cuando la Luna y el Sol ya habían llegado… Sus ojos desfibraron la complacencia, todo aquello de hijos sonaba tan maravilloso… el amor de Lexus correspondido, la salvación del Universo… ¡La felicidad!

Las piernas de la guerrera colapsaron cayendo encima de Usagi y Seiya, los que la sostuvieron entre sus brazos, al revelar su herida mortal, en ese instante de entre las ropas de Zereth cayó un alhajero, partiéndose en dos, de él emanó la melodía que había escuchado desde su niñez… Para Usagi y Seiya se mostraba parecida… Era la canción de cuna que escucharon durante el viaje y ese joyero era idéntico al que Usagi le regaló a su madre. Todo estremecía sus cuerpos…

– "Esa melodía… mi Papá la compuso para mi…" –recordaba tantas cosas… afligida sostenida por el sol y la luna– "No estés triste… Lexus, ahora que el Universo está a salvo ya nada podrá hacerte resurgir como el Señor del Éter"

Lexus se arrodilló, debería haber algo que pudieran hacer para salvarla, pero el cristal de plata se había ido con Selene y las energías de todos estaban agotados, Lune y Soleil se marcharon, Miró a Ami y a Taiki con sus rubíes entristecidos pedía su ayuda con piedad, para restablecer el chip…

–Sin embargo Zerethé acarició con esfuerzo la mejilla de su amado… Príncipe de Príncipes, observándolo detalladamente desde sus violáceos y hermosos luceros– "No todo es para siempre… tan sólo quiéreme, sé feliz por mi… vive la vida con esmero… Ya las cosas han terminado y ya estoy demasiado cansada para mantenerme con una vida sin vida… Déjame morir mirándome reflejada en tus ojos… Te amo Lexus…"

_**(N/A: Canción: Amity – Autor: The Gathering –traducción al final, escúchenla de verdad, en youtube ¡PLEASEE es una pieza genial!-)**_

– El nudo en la garganta que sentía Seiya lo ahogaba… pero algo lo impulsó a cantar esa canción de cuna– **"**_**Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños**__, __**Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus ocasos risueños. Eres esperanza, eres alabanza, la estrella de un hermoso corazón."**_

_**The torture won't part you**_

_**Motherly breast won't warm you**_

_**You fail and foam from your mouth**_

_**why is it so loud, this sound?**_

_**All the sense your are capable of**_

_**does not seem to save you**_

_**You heed the glance of a smile**_

_**Was it impossible to float for a while?**_

–"_**El universo vendrá a ti para ser clarificado,"**_–y a Seiya se unió Taiki…ya conocía la canción… –

_**Restless is carrying fever**_

_**burning you to pieces**_

_**In search and need of a friend**_

Will I bow down to this in the end?

_**I lay in the hands of my maker**_

_**and I want to spend the rest of it awake**_

Why do I get the feeling they'll brake it

It's a fight... it's a fight...

–"_**la calidez del fulgor etéreo mudará lo sombrado, si pierdes razones, nuestra amada hija, no olvides nunca la sortija… y sueña con anhelos del mañana, que el hoy te daña. Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños. Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus violáceos risueños."**_

_**The torture won't part you**_

_**Mothers lap can't seem to warm you**_

_**You strain, you climb up and frown**_

_**Why is it so loud, This down?**_

_**All the sense you are capable of**_

_**does not seem to save you**_

You heed the glance of a smile

Was it impossible to float for a while?

**I lay in the hands of my maker**

**And I want to spend the rest of it awake**

Why do I get the feeling they'll brake it

It's a fight... it's a fight….

I lay in the hands of my maker

And I want to spend the rest of it awake

Why do I get the feeling they'll brake it

It's a fight... it's a fight….

La esfera se contemplaba entre llantos suaves… su sonrisa quedó firmada en su rostro… las últimas palabras que Zerethé les dejo fueron dulces, como las de una niña que buscaba a su familia…

– "¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, ¡Seise! ¡Sashi!... ¡Ahora puedo tocar las estrellas!" –y sus ojos se cerraron completamente… marchitando el paso de los días… marchitando su destino…–

–––*

En ese instante, tanto Haruka, como Arian lo habían sentido… el deforme cristal explotaba… dejando un hueco en la pared de la caverna… La reina de Samsara agachó la cabeza… La esperanza se había ido. André encerró sus ajos azul verdes en la calina que provocaba el asunto… El ciclo del Alma se había cumplido, lo que significaba que jamás encarnaría ni regresaría al universo.

–––*

Un día después…

Las horas demacraban en trances de un orfebre reclamante. El olor de incienso recubría la sala, las velas escurrían sobre edenes de la redención. El piso de mármol abatido por Ermir y Inna que chillaban histéricas. Llantos quebrantados por el sufrimiento de Ami. El mundo se acababa para unos y para otros iniciaba, mostrando la cara más fría y pálida. Orquídeas blancas destilando su aroma a muerte recubriendo la lamentable partida.

Seiya acariciaba la rabia e impotencia, retenido por Lexus y Taiki para evitar cualquier atrocidad, y una Usagi llorando… amargamente por la pérdida, experimentando los caudales del sacrificio… fuera de un comulgo.

Después de la ceremonia fúnebre… Todos regresaron a sus logares respectivos.

Usagi y Seiya se sentían entristecidos, se abrazaban para darse ánimos de regresar a la Tierra… planteándose una cruda pregunta… ¿cómo se lo dirían a Reima? Zereth había hecho demasiado por ellos… y ahora… ahora… que podían hacer por ella…

Lexus no quiso volver en ese instante a la Tierra… prefería aclarar sus pensamientos y con una gran sonrisa decidió ser feliz… tenía dos anillos más que cargar en su cadena de recuerdos… Siempre estuvo ahí… Zereth, siempre estuvo ahí, para sacarlo de la pena que lo tragaba…

Y la mancha negra que cubría el Universo iniciaba a dar reversa…

Seise y su hermana Sashi lo habían sentido… intentaron protegerla del nefasto final… donde jamás volvería a ser formada…

_***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**_

– "_Hermanita… juro por lo más sagrado que lograre darte la felicidad… que te sacare de esta jaula de oro… donde muchos han planificado tu sacrificio… Nadie podrá evitar mi paso… si es necesario daré mi existencia por ti… Seren" –voz de niño–_

– "_Seise, no es necesario… se mi destino y tengo que cumplirlo. A los veintiuno debo ser entregada para sanar el universo… ¿Cuál es tu causa?" –voz de niña–_

– "_¿El Éter o La Nyx?… las causas sirven a los sueños de otros, yo quiero vivir los míos. El blanco, el negro o el gris… ¿luz u oscuridad? Abre bien tus ojos Seren, tú eres el artífice de tu propio destino. La tierra da miles de flores, pero ninguna con la misma fragancia… Algún día nos volveremos a ver, quizá no me recuerdes, quizá yo no te recuerde, quizá no nos veamos igual… quizá no sepamos la verdad de nuestros nombres… Pero… tu hermoso perfume y canto me guiara a ti…." –el niño se desvaneció entre las sombras, caminando a la salida por un túnel secreto–_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

Sin embargo el destino se había adelantado… las cosas cambiaban en el futuro y en esa promesa… y la fragancia que lo guiaría a Seren se había perdido y el canto se escondió… Ese fue un adiós a su hermanita gemela…

–––*

Dos meses después, la cita con el famoso hombre que podía arreglar las imágenes de la cinta que habían tomado el día de la grabación de la canción de cuna mostró una triste revelación… La silueta distorsionada mostraba a Zereth entrando rabiosa al estudio, luego calmada entonando la canción de cuna…

Demasiado tarde… demasiado… la noticia ya había corrido

Entonces Sigvard hizo lo que nunca, ir a un bar de New York a tomarse algunos tragos…

Una mujer, con un persings en sus labios, ceja, oídos y ombligo, rapada de la cabeza, un tatuaje tribal en su brazo, con unas gafas negras en sus ojos, vestida de la manera más simple; Una camiseta negra, con un pantalón de mezclilla roto en las rodillas y unos prácticos tenis. Se le aproximo…

(N/A: Diálogo en Inglés… es que no tenía quien me ayudara XDD T,T)

– "¿Te plantaron?, ¡Bonito!"_ –_le preguntó la chica, ofreciéndole una cerveza_–_

– "Nada de eso… perdí a una amiga…" –sonreía en su estupidez– "Jamás me di cuenta… que era ella…"

– "¿Se pelearon?" –mecía su botella de un lado a otro–

– "No… murió" –Dijo tratando de pasar el nudo en la garganta y ocultar sus ojos verde pasto–

– "Lloriquear no la traerás de vuelta… ¡Bonito!" –comentó fríamente– "Conmemórala siendo feliz… Me dicen **Uno**" –el uno lo dijo en español. Extendió su mano para saludarlo–

– Algo en esas palabras tenían verdad, pero el tras fondo era que la mujer lo había hecho sentirse bien… sintió el brazo del la chica rodearlo con rudeza y lo acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos– "Esa es **Dos**…"–nuevamente lo dijo el numero en español, señalándole a una muchacha de cabello azul verde con luces rosadas y ojos cafés, sonriente y divertida, contándole a todos el chiste del día– "Aquella es **Tres**, la más tímida y tierna del grupo, a la que se le veían grandes rasgos orientales, su largo cabello lila de igual tono que sus ojos– "Aquella Idiota es **Cuatro**" –la mujer le guiñó el ojo, para **Cuatro** la caza del día, era de pelo grisáceo y luceros azul oscuros– "Aquél es **Cinco**, Cuidado con él… es el que cuida a las pollitas" –era un hombre de piel negra, de cabello rubio claro y lacio, de complexión semi-musculosa. Se le hacía conocido a Sigvard… pero dónde lo había visto…– "Falta **Seis**. ¡Hagamos como que no existe!, A menos claro que llegué de repente" –le sonrió al chico, con un dejo de malicia– "Ahora ¡bonito!, Tú amiga ya se murió… guarda su recuerdo como un tesoro… Aquí tienes a gente nueva que conocer"–Palmeó la espalda del chico con agresividad–

Mirai regresó con Mamoru y Ceres a Tokio. Mientras él había pedido un poco de tiempo para buscar el origen de la voz misteriosa.

Las palabras de **Uno** lo devolvieron a la realidad, su voz, sus gestos lo hipnotizaban como un bobo al Príncipe de la música… embarcándolo a nuevas aventuras… estaba sólo en New York. ¿Qué podría pasar si se daba una escapadita? Ya todo estaba resuelto…

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(Traducción)**

_Amistad_

_La tortura no te partirá_

_El pecho maternal no te calentará_

_fallas y la espuma en tu boca_

_¿porqué es tan ruidoso, este sonido?_

_Todos los sentidos que captas_

_no parecen salvarte_

_pones atención al brillo de una sonrisa_

_¿era imposible flotar por un rato?_

_agitarse da fiebre_

_quemándote a pedazos_

_buscando y necesitando un amigo_

_¿voy a inclinarme a esto en el fin?_

_Yazco en las manos de mi creador_

_y quiero gastar el resto de esto despierta_

_porque tengo el presentimiento que ellos frenaran esto_

_es una lucha....es una lucha_

_La tortura no te partirá_

_la luz del regazo parece no calentarte_

_tiras, subes y, frunces el ceño_

_¿porqué es tan ruidoso, aquí abajo?_

_Todos los sentidos que captas_

_no parece salvarte_

_pones atención al brillo de una sonrisa_

_¿era imposible flotar por un rato?_

_Yazco en las manos de mi creador_

_y quiero gastar el resto de esto despierta_

_porque tengo el presentimiento que ellos frenaran esto_

_es una lucha....es una lucha_

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

-----x-------x-------x-------x

***1: sailor . blogdiario . com /1185796140/ (para que apareciera lo separé)**

**¿Los papiros darán la información precisa a lo que buscan?**

**¿Será Usagi la futura princesa del Universo?**

**¿Tendrá mas secretos esta historia XDDDDD?**

**¿Seguiré manipulando a los personajes? **Sí… MUAJAJAJA

**Las demás preguntas se las dejó a ustedes….**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos Reviews a:**

**Niku Black: **X cierto olvide decirlo, el cap anterior fue dedicado a ti, me habías preguntado cosas la vez pasada entre la pareja de Haruka y Andre… ahí te respondí linda

**Sandya Moon Kou: **¿Ahora qué os parece? O.ô, ¿crees que enloquecí?

**Mizuki-chan24:** Pues ya ves, las cosas con Lexus y Zerethé acabaron bien… desafortunadamente Zereth murió…Lo de Haruka y André, si pase un largo rato formulando eso. Sobre Seiya y Usagi ya porfin y luego de tremendos caps viene la mejor parte. n,n ¿Qué te pareció Lune? Apoco su identidad secreta, junto con su hermana no fue maravillosa T.T (Hey, a ver qué día nos ponemos de acuerdo con las ideas de su cap regalado)

**Lilupixie: **Ya respondida tu pregunta de Lune y Solei… Gracias por no perderte la lectura y que te emociones muchísimo, a ver si no me cuelgas por eso…

**cyratan23: **No me olvidesss ahora que hice este tremendo cap… si Maté a Zereth T,T todo sea por el bien de la Historia.

**malkav-iztli: **AHH, sip, sip… manipular… JUAJUAJUAJUA… no dejaría sola s Michiru… quizá el que se quede sin nadie es el anti héroe…. XDD (Ya preparo el 23 para vos)

**Megumisakura**:** Srita. Rossy Kou**: **Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou**: **Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy:**

**Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD.**


	23. La Linea de Mercurio

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=GANADORES=- (P R E M I O)**

Primer Ganador: Malkav_iztli (Cap 23 -la línea de mercurio-)

Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún)

Tercer ganador: Kayleigh More (No definido aún)

Hoy daremos inicio a los premios con el cap 23.

Malkav me pedía saber sobre los motivos de Selene para ser mala n,n (me adelante) Luego me pregunto qué es lo que había pasado en la "línea real" al que denominamos la número 2 y por supuesto preguntó el motivo que llevo a Ami a matar a Reima, sobre todo un poco de la perspectiva de Ami… Pues aquí va la línea 2.

**Explicación de líneas temporales:**

**Línea Temporal 1: Aquí es donde Chibi-Usa no viaja al pasado y Tokio de cristal es destruido. (Línea normal)**

_**Línea Temporal 2: Chibi-Usa va al pasado en busca del cristal de plata y con ese viaje se **__**suscita**__** lo de Galaxia, haciendo que tanto el inicio del milenio de plata, el Tokio del presente y el futuro Tokio de cristal formen una paradoja, luego de algunas ocasiones del regreso de la pequeña Dama al presente, se trastorna la línea temporal creando el efecto mariposa. **_(La que vamos a abarcar en este capítulo)

**Línea Temporal 3: Es la línea presente en la que nos ubicamos, Yuyake va al pasado para que sus padres sean felices y salvar a su hermana Seren del sacrificio… Usagi y Seiya contraen Nupcias… Las cosas van bien… pero Yuyake (Seise) No puede salvar a su hermana Seren, muriendo con el nombre de Zerethé al purificar el universo (sin recordar parte de su infancia). **

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas o integrantes de FF que se animaron a aliarse a mis locuras y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos.**

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!**_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

"_En el momento que las mentes débiles son dominadas por un mundo irreal; el sueño de una vida es inalcanzable. Mañana, cuando se despierten de este bufón juego, el fuego del infierno quemará, que difícilmente habrá espacio para el perdón."_

Las voces brotaron en su cabeza… carbonizándole por dentro…

–"_Mi alma se siente vacía, mis lágrimas ahogan…. ¿Es el dolor? ¿ Estoy aprendiendo?_

_Mi corazón está desconsolado, el veneno corre por mis venas… En el infierno me estoy quemando… ¡¡Salva mi vida!! ¡¡Salva mi vida!! No quiero convertirme en…"–_

Pero otra onda interior agresiva le atacó, provocándole un terrible molestar.

–"_Es todo o nada. Te estoy pidiendo que des… __**Deja vivir o muere**__… Todo es mejor que esta vida silenciosa… __**Dilo - ¡No es mentira!"**__ –_

–––*

Diciembre 31; cinco meses de la muerte de Zerethé.

El permiso fue concedido para salir de sus reinos. Con el beneplácito de transportarse a Titán a lo pronto… pero en sus pensamientos no se alejaba la pálida imagen que les mostraba el Oráculo.

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

– Desfilando cual bailarina hacía el loto, despojó de las barreras que sostenían su protección, se agachó con fragilidad, acariciando la planta. Luego de un instante la arrancó del estanque. Eideard le gritó– "¡¿Qué hace?!" –danzando sus ojos hostilmente–

– Rei respondió suavemente, sosteniendo la flor entre sus manos – "La semilla de la flor se ha sembrado… y florecerá en el más bello resplandor de la vía láctea…Se acabó para nosotros… ya no habrá salvación el futuro ha sido escrito en piedra y nadie podrá corregirlo… todo lo que viene del futuro de la ranura normal se irá…" –no dijo más y abrió la protección que impuso sobre Lexus, desvaneciéndose lentamente y mostrando unas lágrimas que el viento esparcía por el planeta de flores titilantes–

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

En Titán se localizaban… en un desolado castillo, en un mundo donde mudas bestias eran sus únicos habitantes. El día anterior las tropas de Sailors llegaron, comandados por el Joven Eliot. En la madrugada Alan y Ail arribaron con papiros entre sus manos…

– "¿Qué es lo que dice?"–preguntó inquieta la chica de cabellos rosados con motas verdes a su majestad Eideard_–_

– "No seas tan desesperada Ail"–retomó una pelirroja de ojos dorados salpicados en rubíes–

– "Intentamos leerlo, pero el lenguaje es muy complicado…"–apuntó Alan, quién estaba sentado en una silla mirando por una gran ventana el enverdecido planeta, recubierto de ruinas–

–El monje blanco respiró profundamente, las letras plasmadas en antiguos escritos describían el origen… volviendo a exhalar oxigeno emprendió la lectura– "**Cuenta la leyenda que en los inicios de los tiempos... un amor muy grande concibió al Éter mismo... **

**Génesis Padre de todos los Dioses, entusiasta de toda creación.**

**Caos Madre de todos los Dioses, consorte de Génesis y apasionada de lo impredecible.**

**De su unión los frutos fueron bastos, pero el más maravilloso al que pudieron dar **_**la vida**_** fue Éter; un niño con la piel como la leche de cabra, largos cabellos níveos que al moverse desprendían hermosos copos de nieve... Él era la luz, la sonrisa fresca que traía consigo la dicha y prosperidad... Su paso amable, gentil y dulce radiaba calor a doquier...**

**Sunya, estaba rabioso... El hermano mayor de Génesis, el que no era nada, carácter ilusorio de la existencia, aquel que se denominaba a sí mismo como la verdadera naturaleza de la realidad. Sus celos le segaron al despertar de su profundo sueño... La tristeza pura le afligió, su amada Caos desposada con su hermano Génesis. Entonces en su desolación caminó por todo el cosmos en cavilantes oraciones… **

**De los vientres marchitos de la Magna Mater surgió Ragnarok... el final a los tiempos de los Dioses. Ragnarok, la hermosa mujer de piel escamosa estampada en tigre, que lo sabía todo. Ella observando fijamente el dolor de Sunya cortó un reptil rastrero de su gran mata de serpientes que posaban cual cabello, transformándole en un anillo de platino. Así le prometió que le regresaría todo lo que había perdido en sus momentos durmientes, si él a cabio le daba algo que algún día necesitaría.**

**Sunaya asustado remontó enormes pasos atrás. Ragnarok, el final de los tiempos, aseguro al Dios del vacío que nada pasaría a él y a su amada. A la sazón Sunaya accedió al convenio del apocalipsis convertido en mujer.**

**Con el poder del anillo Sunya sumió en dormitares profundos a su hermano Génesis... dentro del velo eterno de una exhumada mariposa...**

**Cuenta la leyenda que en los inicios de los tiempos... un rencor muy grande concibió al Erebos mismo...**

**Sunya nuevo Padre de todos los Dioses, amante de la nada.**

**Caos Madre de todos los Dioses, consorte de Genesis, apasionada de lo impredecible y amante por su soledad de Sunya...**

**De su unión nacieron los frutos más temidos... pero el más peligroso fue Erebos... un niño de piel pálida, ojos cual abismo y muerte... su cabello eran ramadas de oscuridad, que a su paso arrojaban fuego y su sonrisa flácida la maldad... Pero de hermosura tan delicada como el infierno provocador.**

**Pero Erebus tenía una hermana menor... Llamada Nyx, aquella que adoraba sobre todas las cosas al verla tan frágil como una flor… Nyx nació como el cuervo desplumado, una silueta sin forma, una bestia de cruda fealdad... sin embargo con la fragancia más placentera y envolvente, el veneno atrayente que destilaba defunción a quienes osaban acercársele.**

**En la angustia de Erebos, al ser su hermana Nyx rechazada por los demás Dioses la llevó a vivir con él al inframundo... **

**Sobre los siglos de los dioses Nyx floreció entre los pantanos del infierno cual cisne, transformándose en el loto, formando a la más hermosa de las deidades...**

**Cuenta la leyenda que el joven Éter, ya un hombre hecho, sintió la curiosidad de mirar por una vez a la repudiada Nyx... todos hablaban de la desgracia que Ragnarok había dejado caer sobre la Diosa... Sin embargo tuvo que esperar a que los cinco guardianes de la entrada durmieran en su ciclo natural de descanso. Al incorporarse en el inframundo se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabellos moras oscuros y resplandecientes ojos como sus cabellos... y sus corazones fueron flechados…**

–––*

**CAP. 23 LA LINEA DE MERCURIO.**

El despertador repicaba como todas las mañanas, con la clara diferencia que ese día era sábado. Alzó las cobijas de su cama, sonriendo a un espejo con su singular tímido rostro. Silenciosa tendió la cama, acomodó las almohadas y cojines de manera que lucía ordenada su recamara. Después se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida. Suspiró profundamente, al recordar la llamada de su amiga convocando a todas a una junta.

Serían las venturadas noticias de que una nueva princesa de la luna se recreaba en el vientre. El tiempo siempre actuaba a su favor, pues ella contribuía a que así fuera. Temprano en el Crow Center (_N/A: Perdón pero no recuerdo como se llamaba el lugar donde trabajaba Andrew_) podía mirar algunas cabezas en el lugar preferido del grupo… sin embargo un par de rubias no aparecían. El suspiró de años remotos recorrió sus recuerdos, hacía años que no se reunían como aquellos momentos y las demoras no serían el parte aguas, sin embargo, sí el lazo que no se podía romper.

La muchacha se sentó en la silla seguida, saludando al resto con una suave y tierna sonrisa. Platicando sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas. Hasta que alguien la interrumpió vorazmente.

– "¡Buenos días chicas! ¡Oh Ami-chan!, ¡Qué bonita luces con el cabello un poco más largo!" –grtó una rubia de cabellera suave y dorada, jadeando al intentar tomar compostura, pues recién llegaba a la cita–

– "Minako-chan, ¿no dejarás de llegar tarde a todo?" –la pelinegra del grupo usaba su tono hostil, sin duda escondido en la carcajada–

– "¡Vamos Rei-chan! Hace mucho que no nos vemos" –alegó una guapa castaña de ojos esmeraldas, de gran estatura–

– "¡Ustedes no cambian!" –la voz era reconocida de inmediato, ese tono dulce y chillante de una princesa lunar–

– "¡Mira quién lo dice! Usagi-chan" –alegó Rei, al ubicar sus ojos en su amiga, con la que en antaño solía discutir hasta por los codos, pero otra figura captó la atención de las muchachas–

– "¡Ah!, que descuidada"–gimió Usagi rascándose la cabeza– "Ella es mi prima Seren"

Ami podía ver como unos profundo y hermosos ojos azul mar se ocultaban en unos tristes anteojos pasados de moda, eran de pastas gruesas, y cristales que le permitieran admirarlos, llevaba trenzado el cabello con dos coletas colgadas encima de las sienes de su cabeza, de un color profundamente negro. Era el único defecto que poseía, la vista… Prontamente la sailor de mercurio se sintió familiarizada con ella, pues la miraba tan tímida y callada.

– "Quería presentarles a Seren, ella se quedará con Mamo-chan y yo por una temporada… y bueno me gustaría, que si tienen tiempo, le enseñáramos Japón" –comentó la rubia de odongos sentándose junto a Ami–

– "¡Usagi-chan!" –la inquieta Minako tenía sus dudas– "¡Amm! ¿Cómo va el asunto de Chibi-Usa?

No obstante la peliazul del grupo notaba algo apagados los ojos de su gentil y hermosa princesa… Argumentaba que no había nada. Extraño, luego de un par de años de matrimonio… Pero cuando Usagi mencionaba a Mamoru, parecía que su voz se quebraba, enseguida salía un chiste torpe para la distracción. Así fue como Usagi presentó a una extraña muchacha… de pocas pero confinas palabras.

–––*

Entre las siguientes semanas se escuchaban desfasados rumores de que cosas peculiares se sucintaban en todo el mundo. Había montículos de energías rondando la ciudad de Tokio en las noches dónde la luna se veía en los fragantes atardeceres, visitando al poderoso sol.

Los arrebatos, según los pobladores del mundo, eran acallados por una chica, que se enfrentaba a los revoltosos montículos.

La nueva pandemia reformaba la lucha que años atrás se desprendió de las guerreras lunares… ese día se formaba diferente, les demostraba que la maldad actuaba de formas diferentes, pues su poder no podía luchar contra las carpas del infierno…

– "¡Sailor Moon!, ¡inténtalo una vez más!" –vocifero en hálitos guerreros Marte–

Nada pasaba, ni el mismo cristal de plata, con su magnánimo poder, retraía los pasos de los entes.

Mercurio alzó su vista a la luna, suplicando que esto no acabara así, cuando sus luceros añiles preparaban cerrarse a la suplica, unos pétalos cayeron como suaves plumas, pensó en Tuxido Kamen, sin embargo el aroma no era a rosas… se esparcía una fragancia a Lirios que estremeció los organismos a cada Sailor. La silueta, opacada por la luz de la luna, emitió una dulce risa y al caer cada petar de la flor ácuea, al suelo, este mismo se iluminó en aurante ámbar… Cada monstro fue enredado por las delicadas bellezas y dónde una vez el pavimento reinaba, los seres eran engullidos por la tierra forjando un campo florido…

– "La materia no se crea, ni se destruye… Sólo se transforma…"–marchándose dejó la misiva a las incrédulas Scout–

La cabeza de Ami procesaba aquellas circunstancias, más que ninguna de las chicas… ¿habían intentado luchar contra materia? Su descuido comenzó a molestarle, cercenando sus sentidos.

–––*

Otro día más para la señorita Mizuno. La jornada sería pesada, el grupo, del curso que tomaba para ingresar a la universidad y estudiar medicina, circulaba por los pasillos en pretensión de realizar prácticas. Ese era el hospital donde trabajaba Mamoru, pensó que no sería mala idea de saludarlo, mientras la tutora hablaba con el director de la clínica. Desprendiéndose un poco de la tropa preguntó a la recepcionista, la que contestó amablemente y le indicó el número del consultorio.

En el consultorio del señor Chiba, la puerta estaba entre abierta, seguro que la recepcionista ya le habría avisado de su visita, posiblemente regresaría en un par de minutos. Asomó sus narices por la hendidura. Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar unas risillas, pero lo que trastornó nuevamente sus pensamientos, la colocó paralizada.

– "Mamoru…" –una rubia, a la que miraba de espaldas, besaba al médico, sin restricción de él–

– "¡Ceres!, ya sabes que aquí no"–respondió Mamoru ruborizado–

– "¿Cuándo le dirás a tu mujer?" –reclamando algo furiosa– "Seguirás inventado escusas torpes… Soy una famosa actriz de Hollywood… La prensa hablará cuando se note, ¡Por Dios! Mamoru… vamos a tener un hijo."

– "No lo entenderías… No puedo dejar a Usagi" –sus opacados terráqueos descendieron al suelo, en pena de la situación–

Helada, estupefacta… retrajo su cuerpo, temblaba a la par que las pulsaciones de su corazón se agitaban. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se habría equivocado de consultorio? No, no se había equivocado… el letrero dorado decía Mamoru Chiba M. D. aquella cara era la de su futuro rey. No había duda… Su timidez se interpuso a armar un escándalo, retornando al conglomerado del grupo. Rápidamente la retraída y apagada mirada de su princesa se apoderaba de las cavilaciones de mercurio. Concluyó que Usagi no era tan distraída como pensaban, lo notaba con mayúsculas, en letras negritas, rojas y a un tamaño de doscientos puntos **(**_**N/A: Puntos es la medida que se le otorga al tamaño de la tipografía ((letra)), generalmente para un trabajo usamos 12)**_La causa de excluir las pláticas de su esposo y romper en bromas bobas… por otra parte deseaba no preocuparlas. En los vitrales de la guerrera de Mercurio unas lucidas lágrimas se escaparon. ¿Qué será de su dulce y amable Princesa de la Luna?

–––*

Un nuevo ataque se presento en uno de los sectores de la ciudad de Tokio, a unos meses del descubrimiento que había tenido Ami, ella no sabía cómo decirle del engaño… había pensado variadas cosas, desde ser directa, lanzarle mensajes ocultos inclusive decirle a sus compañeras. Ellas… ellas, ya se imaginaba la reacción; desde la incredulidad guiada por su futuro y el amor eterno que se juraban hasta la algarabía que pudiera lastimar a Usagi… su cortedad y raciocinio la ubicaba en un problema grave…

Pensaba todo cuando corría por los pasillos de una galería, delante de ella iban Marte y Neptuno, a su lado Plutón y en medio del cuarteto la dulce y callada Seren… a la que habían llevado a una divertida visita de Museo, sin imaginarse el riesgo futuro que correrían. Por fortuna la chica de cabellera negra y gafas no se dio cuenta se transformaron.

Cinco de las bestias de formas irregulares las rodearon, gritaban con voces que brotaban en ecos proclamaban _"Nyx, matar a Nyx"_ Dirigiéndose a la prima de Usagi sin miramientos. La respuesta de ellas se posiciono en mantenerla a salvo, tales enfrentamientos no tuvieron resultado, aunque Ami utilizó su fila de poderes acuáticos, los entes paseaban sin sentir cosquillas. Las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta, para su cerebro, Marte retumbaba en el suelo, Neptuno sostenía sus esfuerzos con las piernas tambaleándole. Plutón había sido atravesada en el estomago por una de las espadas de exhibición. Los nervios de las piernas de Mercury estaban cuajados, no podía pararse. Voraces marcaban el paso hacía Seren, uno le tomo del cuello meneaba lo que simulaba su cabeza como buscando una respuesta, cuando apretó más lo inesperado se suscitó. Un resplandor en la frete de la joven de trenzas distendió un maravilloso resplandor de una Luna tornasol que corrió rauda y veloz a un tono dorado, derritiendo parte de la bestia, lanzándole junto a otra, lo que ocasionó en el toque caer como cenizas… Pero la chica continúo en inconsciencia.

Ami observó el detalle con objetividad, recordando que los entes huían del toque entre ellos, recordando las palabras de la salvadora misteriosa _"La materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma" _Escaneó el contexto, moviéndose con heroísmo tomó unas cadenas, aprovechando la distracción de las masas, su fuerza no era su cualidad, pero la inteligencia sí. Rodeó con a los tres restantes con la cuerda de acero, apoyándose usó una barra de metal de palanca y los juntó haciéndolos convertirse en polvo estelar.

Setsuna continuaba herida, Rey miraba la luna de la chica y Michiru intentaba curar la profunda cortada, pero Seren se aproximo a la lesionada, floreciendo el mismo resplandor y la curó…

Unos instantes después la guerrera de cabello azul vio acercarse a la muchacha y sonreírles con un juego irónico e inentendible.

– "Soy Selene, su verdadera princesa de la luna… La primogénita hace mucho tiempo" –procuró la mujer la chica, con esa mirada nostálgica y el glamur que poseía la princesa a por la que murieron en épocas del pasado– "Vengo a salvar a mi hermana"

Fue una visión aterradora, que exponía una nueva perspectiva para las cuatro sailors, pero demitió los aspectos que la involucraban con Endymion. Ami se sentía fuera de la concepción original de sus batallas, una razón más que se echaba al saco a sus confusiones. Habiendo un pero muy importante, de la descubierta Primogénita Lunar, que guardarán el secreto, pues no quería que su llegada afectara el corazón de su hermana.

–––*

– "¿Qué pasa Ami-chan?" –preguntó Selene, que llevaba en ese tiempo el nombre se Seren, dulce e ingenuamente unas semanas luego del incidente. La princesa primogénita estando a solas y esperando al resto de las inners para una reunión de amigas que había convocado Minako–

– "No es nada" –contestó apesumbrada, tenía el pecado de su futuro rey en sus hombros, dándole vueltas en su mente–

– "Es por Usa-chan… ¡yo también lo había notado!, Momoru-San está diferente y es por una mujer… Lo escuche sin querer en una llamada, luego investigué muchas cosas… Pero no te preocupes. ¡Todo tiene solución! – las últimas tres palabras las mencionó con un dejo de locura, una sonrisa que se miraba siniestra, para la Sailor de Mercurio represento un desfiguro temeroso. Cuando Mizuno bajó la mirada un grito emocionado desenfocó sus pensamientos–

– "¡¡Chicas!! ¡¡Chicas!!" –Minako enfrió la situación, tras ella venía el resto de la comitiva–

– ¡Cálmate quieres! –refunfuño Rei, al sentirse observada por la gente en el espectáculo que hacía la rubia de moño colorado–

– "A ver… ¿Cuál es la noticia tan importante que nos tenías que dar? Minako-chan" –preguntó Makoto sentándose en el frio pupitre acolchonado del Crow Center–

– "¡Se emocionarán!, Adivinen quien regreso a la Tierra" –estampo una revista a la mesa estrepitosamente, con sus ojos reflejando estrellas–

–Usagi que andaba de más distraída, y que regresaba de la barra con una soda, reaccionó con el sonido mirando la portada– "¿¿Heaven and Hell??" –Leyó en la portada había un muchacho que le llamó demasiado la atención con despampánate pelo fuego, uno más joven de cabellos azules y una chica de aceitunas negras, como su cabello por ojos, también Taiki y Yaten, al continuar luego sus ojitos tristes se iluminaron– "¿Seiya?" –susurró silente, como si su alma saliera a la distancia–

– "¡Hey!, me llegó esta mañana, me la envió Yaten, aunque no entiendo por qué" –despistadísima realmente Minako Aino se comportaba como tonta– "Nos citaron esta tarde a las tres, en el estudio, pero realmente yo no podré ir a darles la bienvenida" –entristeció por un instante luego su expresión cambió rotundamente– ¡Tengo una Audición! No pienso faltar…

– "¡Oh!, Minako-chan ¡Qué Genial!" –profesó la hija de Marte, suspirando al final– "Recibiremos chicas hoy en el Templo… Tampoco puedo ir"

– "¡Hay no! Tenemos clase de cocina, pero si alcanzamos vamos volando. ¿Verdad Seren?" –desilusionada comentó la castaña mirando a la chica–

– "¡Sí! Me encantaría"–respondió la prima de Usagi–

–––*

La tarde se produjo. En el estudio de una televisora, Usagi, Ami y Mamoru esperaban a que él conjunto se desocupara. Luego de un rato los ex-Trhee Lights salieron acompañados de cinco jóvenes, un pelirrojo que cruzaba los brazos debatiendo ardientemente con una chica de cabello negro y ojos chapopote, uno cobrizo que estampaba en su mirada miel lo solemne, un muchachito, el más chico de ojos negros y extrovertido corte en su cabello azul claro, que intentaba ser intermediario de los que discutían, por ultimo un hombre de alba cabellera, moreno, preservándose serio.

– "¡Hola Bombo…!"–pero sus palabras se agriaron al ver a la chica junto a Mamoru y en su mano un anillo de bodas–

Los saludos se dieron entre todos. Taiki observó a su hermano en un debate interno, costándole mantener la sonrisa, entonces emprendió a sus compañeros a presentarse.

– El mas risueño, de menor edad, con una agradable y traviesa sonrisa se mencionó – "Soy Reima… el que se encarga de los efectos de sonido, él más inteligente del universo, ella es mi hermana" –señaló a la pelinegra con orgullo–

– "No te da vergüenza ser hermano de una Vaca Loca" –expresó de lo más divertido el pelirrojo–

– "¡Imbécil! Tengo nombre…"–gritó la agredida. Prosiguieron con su debate–

– "¡Amm!" –con una gran gota en la cabeza Yaten no tuvo más que presentarlos por ellos– "El gruñon pelirrojo se llama Lexus es el bajista y la chica… es Zer es nuestra cantante"–

– "¡Un placer! Princesa" –se inclinó el de cabellera durazno, en una caravana caballeresca– "Hávarður, por el momento soy el representante"

– "Mi nombre es Eideard, soy el príncipe de Aryanê…" –sin perder su compostura de serenidad prosiguió– "Necesitamos hablar… de algunas cosas con ustedes Príncipes. El asunto es delicado…"

Luego de un rato pasaron a un privado y Eideard tomó la palabra, contándoles de su búsqueda de la princesa del Universo, adempero a ello, había más.

– "Hemos detectado en este planeta a la Soberana Universal y una de las fuentes de la energía principal es usted, Princesa Serena"

Tanto Ami, como Usagi y Momoru extendieron los ojos en rapaz desazón. A la princesa de mercurio le agravo el peso… ¡era verdad lo que decía Seren! Tenía razón completa... Salvarla del cruel destino que enfrentaba contra El Señor del Eter, él feroz villano que deseaba beber su sangre y comer de su cuerpo, lo mismo que les contaba el hombre de cabellos níveos, añadiendo su procedencia Real…

– "Por lo tanto" –habló Hávarður– "Venimos para llevarnos a su Majestad Serena para protegerla…"

– "¡Me niego!"–encrudeció la mirada Mamoru, castigando la mesa con sus manos, al darle un azote– "¿Qué sabemos de ustedes?"

– "¡Momo-Chan!" –susurró la rubia de coletas y odongos tratando de frenar el impulso de su esposo–

– el de ojos fuego, que cruzaba sus brazos, clavo profundamente la mirada en Endymion, al grado que lo hizo tambalear– "**¡Terrícola impertinente!, **Te opones a los designios de gente con más poder que el tuyo para proteger a esa rubia, ¿O acaso sabes a que te enfrentas?"

– El príncipe terrenal prosiguió, algo intimidado por Lexus– "Entonces si saben su objetivo… ¿Para qué arman alboroto con una banda?"

– "¡AH! Pues…" –expresó la pelinegra con un dedo en la boca– "Pensé que sería divertido" –fue apoyada por Reima que meneaba la cabeza contento–

– "¿Divertido…? Gracias por recordarlo ¡Tu mocosa…! luego que has venido de colada, Debería matarte…"–amenazó el príncipe de príncipes a Zer, comenzando la riña–

–Delante de la pelea Seiya alzó la voz, dejando que los locos se mataran con sus palabras– "Yo mismo no lo comprendía… cuando me enteré quien realmente soy"

– "¿Realmente?" –Usagi frunció el seño, mirándolo con sus hermosos celestes directamente–

– "¡Sí! Bombón…"–se atragantó un poco, percibiendo como si fuese ayer los recuerdos de su vida pasada– "El príncipe del Sol… Antar"

Tras las palabras del pelinegro de zafiros, la confusión venía a su amiga de dorados hilos lustrosos. Ami no lo comprendía… ¿Por qué Usagi sonreía en momentos? ¿Por qué al oír ese nombre, Antar, un resplandor divino la invadía?

Seiya no dijo nada más, sus recuerdos quedaban en eso… recuerdos. Pero aún enfrascados en la ardua contienda, Ami detectó como las obsidianas de la única chica del nuevo grupo se enfrentaban a un dolor inmenso, al posarse en Seiya y Serena.

El ultimato se había dado, se la llevarían con ellos el día de mañana, sin importarles cuantos se opusieran. Al salir del cuarto privado una mujer rubia, de peinado extravagante y ropa exclusiva de diseñador, con enormes gafas negras en su cara esperaba a unos metros del lugar. Se escuchaba de ella marcar el paso con golpeteos que provenían de sus pies, en señal de no soportar más sus propósitos. Dejó pasar frente a ella a Eideard y Hávarður, los que salían con prisa. Hasta tener enfrente a Mamoru él que elevó sus cejas y desorbitaron sus ojos al tenerla cerca, mirando a la mujer que agachaba la cabeza tomándole del brazo a Mamoru.

– "Soy la amante de Mamoru y vamos a tener un hijo… un hijo que no has podido darle" –le mencionó orgullosa y sin contemplaciones de herirla–

– "¿QUÉ?" –¡Mentira…!, ¡Mentira…!, ¡Mentira…!, se podía escuchar en los ojos azul cielo de Usagi, que sonreía cortadamente al no creer–

– "¡No le hagas caso!, ¡Es una loca!" –respondió Mamoru rabioso, ojeando con odio a Ceres–

– "Loca, pero con pruebas…"–sacó de su bolso un puñado de fotografías que lanzó al pecho de Usagi, sosteniendo un CD– "¿Quieres más? Puedes vernos haciendo el amor en este film" –meneó el disco, con una resplandeciente sonrisa–

Las imágenes eran lo suficiente explicitas, haciendo caer de rodillas a la Princesa de la Luna. Ami sintió la mirada de su princesa, de su amiga, pidiéndole que eso fuera un sueño, pero de la peliazul le entregó la confirmación con el juego de vistazos que rehuían de esos celestes llorosos. Seiya engarrotó sus manos envolviéndoles en puño y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra Mamoru dándole puñetazos encorajinados. Zer gritó desenfrenada _"No Seiya"_, al momento que Usagi lloraba a mares agitándose con los cuadros inmorales y pornográficos arrastrarse por su conciencia. De no haber sido por Yaten, Taiki y Lexus, Mamoru hubiera resultado muerto.

– "¡Prometiste que la cuidarías!, ¡DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS! ¡Sabía qué no podría confiar en ti!" –gritó Seiya, con unos Zafiros endemoniados… despegándose de los que lo encajaban, cargó a Usagi en sus brazos– "Pensé que interponerme entre ustedes sería imprudente… Pero me equivoqué…"–salió con ella del ahora baldío local–

– "No esperaba esto de ti…"–con una angustia crecida de sus entrañas, Ami le condujo a su… infiel príncipe Endymion–

–––*

Eso había pasado ya varios días… fuera de las palabras de sus guardianas lunares y con el alma hecha pedazos. Usagi no quiso regresar a la mansión Chiba, prefería olvidar todo de su destino, encerrándose en el cuartel de las Majestades.

Selene había escuchado el relato de la boca de Ami, algo entrecortado y tímido… preguntándole que debía hacer. Y la dulce pero rara Seren volvió a sonreírle esquizofrénica citándola el viernes por la noche en un lugar de departamentos privados.

– "Siempre a tiempo, Ami-chan" –sonrió la muchachita con un fulgor malvado en sus aguas marinas– "Sabes, por eso quiero que tú seas la líder de las scout… Eres inteligente e idónea. ¡Aunque aún te falta aprender unas cositas!" –otra vez ese despliegue de locura, que sólo expresaba con ella– "Y hoy aprenderás la primera lección…"

La condujo por el edificio de apartamentos. Hasta llegar a la suite presidencial. No sabía como lo hacía pero pasó desapercibida del resto de personas. No fue que ella le aludió; _"Nadie presta atención a las que son silenciosas… las calladas e introvertidas, eso Ami-chan es un arma poderosa"_ Abrió la puerta con su poder encontrándose a una mujer con un cigarrillo en los labios dando vueltas en la habitación en señal de desesperación, diciéndose _"Ya lo había dejado… pero ese Mamoru… como se atreve a"_. Ceres, una mujer rubia, giró su cara encubierta en una mascarilla verde aguacate, se sorprendió al verlas atravesando la sala, Selene alzando su cara altanera.

– "Así que te gustan los casados ¿he?" –carcajeó lunática la pelinegra– "A veces Ami-chan, no podemos ser piadosas" –caminando a una fotografía, donde estaban Ceres y Mamoru, la que contemplaba, delineando el marco con su dedo índice, algo celosa, un aspecto que la señorita Mizuno tomó por coraje al interponerse la actriz entre Usagi y Mamoru–

– "¡Largo de mi casa!" –tomó el teléfono para llamar a la guardia de la edificación–

– "¿A quién llamarás?" –su carcajada fue más espesa y despiadada, cuando hizo fluir de ella una energía magnética que envolvió la habitación atemorizando a la pobre actriz– "¡No mujer! No uses esas patrañas con migo… " –con el mismo arrojo extendió sus manos para embarrarla en una pared, dejándole pegada a ella, la giró de cabeza– "A veces Ami-chan, no podemos ser piadosas" –mencionó dulcemente, casi murmurando, tendiendo sus pasos suaves por la habitación, pidiéndole a una paralizada Sailor que tomara asiento, pues el show comenzaba– "Pero no por ello debes ensuciarte las manos de sangre"

– "¡Por favor! ¡Detente Seren-chan!" –lo captaba fácilmente, las pretensiones de Seren-Selene, horrorizada intentó escapar del cuarto, pero la puerta estaba sellada a piedra y lodo, podía escuchar la voz de Ceres ahogada gritar pidiendo piedad, asustada, no comprendiendo el evento… Ami, se tambaleaba exasperada por salir del lugar–

– "Mira Ami-chan, no sabías que esta mujer posee no solo el poder de destruir el imperio del que tanto hablan Setsuna y Michiru… Sino una parte de la Princesa del universo, que fácilmente puede llegar a Usagi-chan" –apretando con más fuerza aquel efluvio dominador en Ceres, provocó un resplandor uniforme, que provenía de ella. Ami ya lo había sentido en Selene, el mismo poder pero en crudo y bruto– "Si llegase a manos de Usagi, ella podría ser identificada por Éter con sensilles…"

– Eso indujo el cambio de postura en la guerrera de Mercurio– "¡Debe haber otra forma!"

– "No la hay…Muere para deja vivir"–contestó al punto de desvanecer su rostro–

– "Pero está… embarazada" –fue la escusa que emprendió con valor, teniendo su puño en el pecho–

– "Si amara tanto al bebe, no estaría fumando… A veces la piedad es para los cobardes. ¿Eres cobarde? ¿Eres tonta?, ¡Claro que no!, por eso te elijo como la líder de mis protectoras… y hoy te enseñaré una lección, que por mi amada hermana soy capaz de todo. ¿Tú eres capaz de todo por protegerla?" –Acelerando el proceso, incitando a la sangre que corría por las venas de Ceres se escurriera a la cabeza aglutinándose, sin embargo eso no mató a la mujer… fue un ataque al corazón pues tal malestar fue el principio de toparse con Mamoru, cuando había arribado a Japón por una firma de autógrafos–

Selene no mencionó sus verdaderos propósitos a Ami… Jamás hablaría de ellos. Hace tantos siglos que permanecía en el firmamento, muerta en vida, conservando un pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue… retaba a la muerte, retaba al destino y ese día era la prueba de ello. Ceres era su reencarnación, no se explicaba como el destino le jugaba esa mala pasada. Cerberos le había confesado que en la tierra existía una parte de ella que la ponía en una grave situación entre permanecer en el cosmos cual sus recuerdos y sus propósitos o olvidar sus atrocidades dejándola fuera del sistema del fragmento que cargaba en ella de la Princesa Universal. No permitiría que eso sucediera. Matando a su yo del futuro tenía asegurado el éxito de continuar salva… Aspirando profundamente un aire que calaba en sus huesos… la mujer volvió a la vida.

En tanto Ami… En tanto a la pobre Mizuno… la queja en ella se quedó callada, el temor, la agonía de ser cómplice de un asesinato… pero esas palabras que provenían de Selene circundaban sus cavilaciones; _"A veces la piedad es para los cobardes._ _¿Eres cobarde? ¿Eres tonta?, ¿Tú eres capaz de todo por protegerla?, Guardemos el secreto… Para devolverle la felicidad a Usagi-chan"_ Sin duda no era una cobarde, ni una tonta… había dado la vida por salvaguardar a Serena, a su amiga… ¿pero quitar otra? Las reflexiones salpicaban en ella, como una fuente de los deseos a la posa… ¿Sería apta de todo para salvarla de convertirse en… La princesa del universo?

–––*

Días más adelante. La tarde se enfriaba para dar paso a la noche, tanto Inners como Outers estaban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa. El descontento de las Sailors, a su Princesa, era inconcebible. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar a Mamo-chan? Sí el era tan bueno. Las dudas rondaban acerca de aquello que llamaban Princesa del Universo, lo discutieron por horas. Luna y Artemis no tuvieron otra opción que aclarar las perplejidades de las guardianas. Contaron de lo poco que sabían… dejando de lado la vieja historia de la Luna y el Sol, de igual manera la de Sailor Demeter.

Había una incomodidad potenciada en una de ellas, diferente al del tema principal. Una cosa llevó a la otra, propiciando a Michiru levantarse estrepitosamente contra Haruka.

– "¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Haruka?" –la furia podía olerse a kilómetros– "¡¿Ya les dijiste?!"

– "No tengo nada que decir de mi vida privada" –aclaro la rubia ceniza evadiendo todo lo que su compañera le alegaba–

– "¡Claro!, ¡No les dirás! Pero yo sí… Pido inmediatamente que Sailor Uranus sea recluida del grupo" –apuntó arrugando sus hermosas facciones, que en ocasiones cubría un mechón inquieto de su cabello mar–

– "¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Hotaru escéptica a los hechos–

– "¡Haruka está esperando un bebe!" –eran los celos que la impulsaban a derretirse en la ira y gritar de mala manera lo que podría ser una noticia maravillosa– "¡Embarazada! De Dios sabrá quién… Arruinando todo"

Simplemente las cosas se empeñaban a pasar de maneras absurdas, prendiendo la mecha a una dinamita futura en el grupo. Rei y Minako intentaron calmar a la cólera de Neptuno, a la par que sus mares interiores se agitaban clandestinos.

– "No te metas en lo que no te importa Michiru…"–respondió saliendo aceleradamente del templo, tan irascible como Michiru–

Pronto sintió una mano jalarla, Makoto estaba preocupada por Uranus, en su condición psicológica podía accidentarse. Por otro lado sabía que la presencia de Ami y sus sabias palabras podrían calmarla. La alcanzaron en las escaleras. La serena del equipo no sabía que decir, aún mantenía la cara antes de morir de Ceres, lo que la anteponía en una desestabilidad racional, pensando un poco egoistita de la manera que Michiru se manifestaba.

– Makoto abrazó a Haruka– "No sé qué decir, perdona"

– Al menos eso cambió la turbia expresión que exteriorizaba Haruka, por una sonrisa– "No tienes que decir nada…"

– "Debes estar contenta, un bebé es un milagro y es el fruto sagrado que trae la felicidad" –comentó con dulzura la Sailor del Trueno–

– "Es solo que… ¡Hay Michiru!" –suspiró, cómo no se había dado cuenta su amiga de antaño que ella encubría sus temores en el tempano masculino que había forjado–

– "¡Ya! ¡ya! Olvida un poquito eso y dime… ¿Quién es el afortunado?" –emocionada se vio en la necesidad de ponerse en modalidad Minako, para cambiarle el tema–

– "Un niño bonito… ¡Tsk!" –resopló en su ironía– "Piloto del Nascar… llamado André Labeau…"

–––*

Pero el amor no rondaba solamente en ese lugar, ¡definitivamente no! Luego de varios momentos a solas… una pareja se negaba el uno al otro lo que florecía tan hermoso como primavera. En una de las ocasiones al ver tan triste a su dulce Bombón y Seiya caminar por la calle pensó en animarla comprándole cualquier tontería que veía, pero un oso de felpa en un aparador llamó su atención. El tendero era un hombre de piel negra con cabello rubio claro, algo misterioso, pero que le aseguró que ese pequeño obsequio sería maravilloso, tras una gaveta, el hombre, sacó un alhajero con adornos florales y sonriendo le dijo con voz profunda.

– "Estos se venden mucho, son cajitas musicales, con una melodía que puede componer usted… Los esposos los usan cuando sus mujeres están embarazadas… ¡recomendable!"

Seiya lo compró, se había imaginado tonterías… tonterías que ya Zer le había puesto en tela antes de llegar a la Tierra.

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---**

–"¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué continuas persiguiéndome?" –le preguntó a la chica que posaba frente de él al pasear por los castillos de Lexus, pues lo acosaba mirándolo continuamente–

– "Ya no lo resisto… ¿Sabes cómo me llamó? ¿Quine soy?" –enfadosa le lanzó la respuesta con preguntas, la misma conducta de la mujer que extrañaba al desesperarse–

– "Zer, la hermana de Reima… La princesa de Reimer" –afirmó a lo que ya le habían develado, casi arrancando una carcajada al verla rabiar–

– "¡NO! ¡NO!" –le había tirado tantas indirectas, ¿estaba tonto? ¿O se pasaba de ingenuo?– "Me llamo Seren Kou… ¡Seren por la prima de mi madre y Kou por mi padre!"

– "¿Kou? ¿Eres de la Tierra?" –intuyó el apellido fuera de la galaxia en la que se suponía era originaría– "Así que no eres hermana de Reima"

– "¡Hay no puedo creerlo!" –chorreándose, cual imagen de la pintura "el grito" de Edvard Munch, pataleó en rabietas como una pequeña– "Se acabó…" –anverso a él desprendió una luna en su frente y aquellos luceros tan negros como el abismo colorearon en preciosas jemas amatistas y su delicado cabello oscuro se moderó a uno frió castaño–

–Tembló al ritmo que su cuerpo destemplaba en sudores fríos– "¿Q-qué? ¿Qué?"

– "Si... Mi papá fue un famoso cantante de la Tierra enamorado de una princesa lunar y a mi Madre rubia le gusta usar Odongos" –más pistas no le podía darle, más directa no podía ser–

– "¿Y por qué siendo hija de un bombón… no usas esas inquietas coletas? –ya le sacaba una sonrisa, después de la infartante impresión–

–"Uno, odio el rosa… Dos, no me gustan esas bolas en la cabeza… ¿Qué? Quieres que parezca antena parabólica doble… Tres, no soy una infantil, Cuatro, prefiero no ver historias fantasiosas, Cinco no soy bruta y Seis… ¡Olvídalo! No soy una chiquilla de esas"

_¡Sí, sí!, ¡lo que tu digas!_, era el pensamiento que posaba en Antar… Infantil, con esos arranques pueriles que le daban…

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

Emprendido en ese dulce acontecimiento, se adentró al final del negocio, pensando en que canción podría componer, la música estaba lista… pero la letra nada le venía a la mete. El negociante con una sonrisa picara le ayudo y así… en conjunto;

– "_Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños. Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus ocasos risueños. Eres esperanza, eres alabanza, la estrella de un hermoso corazón. El universo vendrá a ti para ser clarificado, la calidez del fulgor etéreo mudará lo sombrado, si pierdes razones, nuestra amada hija, no olvides nunca la sortija… y sueña con anhelos del mañana, que el hoy te daña. Sueña como estrella, mi divino resplandor, que el sol resguardara tus ensueños. Duerme plácidamente mi amor, que la luna velará tus violáceos risueños."_ –una letra a su total gusto, pues el oso de felpa, que en el collar decía, Sortija Star sería el guardián de sus sueños, aunque algunas palabras las interpretaba de manera diferente… muy diferente–

Pagando por los servicios, se retiró. Dando algunas visitas mas a los locales.

Finalmente llegó al apartamento, en el cual estaba Usagi. Miraba por la ventana, tan pegada a ella que su copete rubio estaba despeinado. Una voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos tristes… un tono gracioso.

– "¡Mi nueva ama esta triste! ¡BUAAAA!" –gimió el oso moviéndose a la par que unas manos le dirigían como títere– "¿está enferma? ¡No! ¿La asustó una araña? ¡Tampoco! ¡Comamos golosinas y golpeemos almohadas…!"–propuso el muñeco– "¡Ya!, fuera tanta lágrima… ¡o me suicido por el escusado!" –amenazó con esa voz cómica, desprendiendo una carcajada en la rubia de odongos–

– "¡Oh! Creo que me he enamorado a primera vista… ¡Qué ojos tan preciosos!, son joyas del cielo… ¡Que sonrisa más encantadora! ¿Estaré viendo un ángel?" –repuso el afelpado–

–"¡Seiya!" –un suave regaño, que desplazaba lo ánimos tumbados–

– "¿Entonces qué?" –se levantó– "¿No quieres los dulces?" –meneaba las bolsas de los caramelos favoritos de su bomboncito– "¡Ah! Tendré que comerlos yo sólo"

– El estomago le crujió, picaba la comida desde aquel día, a veces perdía el apetito, sonrojándose por el sonoro rezumbido de sus entrañas– "¡AHHH!, Dame esos dulces" –se paró rápidamente, tratando de alcázar una de las bolsas–

– "A cambio de algo" –guiñó un zafiro Seiya–

– "¿Ah?" –sintió los brazos de Seiya apegándola a su cuerpo atlético, el rostro del pelinegro muy cerca a su cara, no supo porqué, pero cerro sus ojos, su respiración se agitaba, el descontrol total–

– "¡Vamos a comer decentemente!" –Sí, los labios de Usagi eran tentadores… pero no se aprovecharía de la debilidad en la que estaba–

Así se llevaba los días Seiya, entre bromas , consintiéndola con regalitos y comida chatarra… procurando siempre que comiera de lo mejor. En la ciudad los Entes se explayaban sínicos… La vida de las Inners y la Outers se sometían a cambios irreverentes. La pandemia avanzaba más rápido de lo que creían

–––*

Makoto, hacía unos días en la clase matutina observaba a un chico de gafas intelectuales y cabello azul gris claro… Le parecía al Dimando que una vez enfrentaron cuando Chibi-Usa había venido del futuro… Sí, lo recordaba… ¿sería este el motivo que obligó a su princesa a erguir Tokio de cristal? Entonces les quedaba poco tiempo. Pero el muchacho la sacó de sus conjeturas.

– "¡Señorita! Se le cayó el bolígrafo" –le dio el objeto–

– "¡Etto…!"–no sabía que decir, estaba ruboradísima, miró a su alrededor notando que el aula se encontraba sola– "¿Apoco ya salimos?"

– "Hace quince minutos" –el chico, de ojos diamante, se llevó su maletín al lomo, dejando una mano libre con la que se rascó la cabeza– "Pensaba… no lo tome como descaro… Pero, le gustaría ir a tomar un té a la cafetería cercana"

¡Una invitación!, resplandeciendo en la gloría, se levantó rauda, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

– "¿A mí?" –no lo creía… ¿era posible?–

– "No veo a nadie más en el salón" –sonrió ladeando la cabeza para recordarle el detallito– "Señorita Kino"

La fuente de sodas más cercana, se encontraba a unas cuadras… Makoto no sabía si llorar o reír… Un chico la invitaba a salir, hacía gestos de emoción cuando no la veía.

Llegando al establecimiento, se sentaron en una mesa para dos, él le recorrió la silla y pidió la carta como todo un Príncipe de cuentos de hadas. ¡Estaba guapísimo! con esas actitudes se ganaba el cielo. Conversaron por un momento, cosas triviales; de sus gustos a sus hobbies pasando a los oficios de las tardes. En la amena plática, se le vino a la mente una pincelada tirada al aire, mucho blah, blah, blah y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

– "¡Qué vergüenza!" –exclamó Makoto, encogiéndose de hombros–

– "¿Por qué?" –arrugó lindamente el seño el joven–

– "No me he presentado y no sé su nombre, pensara que soy una chica descortés" –colorada, sumamente colorada– "Kino Makoto"

– El joven sonrió, le encantaba aquella mueca de timidez que le ofrecía la chica– "Ya nos conocimos… alguna vez... en malos términos, según me cuentan" –suspiró– "Dimando Dormód, a sus órdenes bella princesa"

– ¡Princesa!, ¡qué lindo se escuchaba!, el grana inundó sus mejillas como su mente los ensueños… hasta que… Un momento, dijo Dimando, La sonrisa como se dibujo se fue– "¿No vendrás ha…?"

– "¡Para nada! Soy un hombre diferente, eso te lo aseguro"

De aquella plática hubo muchas más…tantas que ni se imaginaba en que terminarían…

–––*

El tiempo se la comía, no se había imaginado que pretender ser una artista fuera tan cansado… Minako se saboreaba los velos del triunfo… cuando un balde de agua fría se le hecho en la cabeza… Literalmente. ¡Bueno, bueno! No un balde, pero si un chorrito de H2O, que caía sobre ella.

– "Sigues soñando" –le comentó una vocecilla algo enfadosa a los oídos de la rubia–

– "¡AHHH sí eres tu Yaten…!"–remangándose la blusa, apretó los puños–

– "Una de cal, por las que van de arena… recordando lo molesta que eras Minako Aino" –sonrió Yaten, al que parecía que las vitaminas y el aceite de bacalao le surtía efecto, pues estaba mucho mas alto– "¿Estarás ocupada?"

– "¿Cómo para qué?" –arqueó las cejas, dudosa de esa pregunta. Alguna misión, un mensaje de la resguardada Usagi–

– "Para ser mi prometida" –afirmó el de pelo platino, sonriéndole sátiro–

– "¡No estoy para bromas! ¿No te fue suficiente con la refrescada?" –seguro se burlaba de Minako Aino… la Diosa del amor… sin novio, lo que la llevó a una profunda reflexión… Cómo siendo Venus, ni un perro la pelaba… Roñosas contrariedades de la vida. Mientras caía en todos esas ideologías guasonas Yaten le aclaraba el punto anterior–

– "No estoy bromeando, lo digo muy enserio" –su cara era seria, pero la rubia estaba perdida en el devaneo de sus conjeturas– "Cuando partimos de aquí… empecé a pensar mucho en una rubia de ojos azules… con un ridículo moño rojo en su cabello para su edad" –misma escena el hablando de sus verdaderos sentimientos, en lo que ella sumergida en la contrariedad– "Día y noche necesitaba verla, decirle unas cuantas cosas e iría al punto, sería claro –Mina continuaba perdida, perdida en la desventura de su vida observando como movía la boca Yaten– "Al punto… el hecho es que me gustas Minako y mucho"

–Espera, espera… eso la reintegro a la sociedad que se movía acelerada–"¿Qué me decías? ¿Qué te gusto?" –¡Hay Minako! Que distraída era…– "¿Todo lo que me decías sonaba bonito?" –arrugando la boquita y juntado simultáneamente sus dedos índices con el juego que la hacía ver inocente e infantil– "¿Podrías repetírmelo?"

– "¡Minako!" –refunfuñó– "¡Que flojera…!"–se echo a un lado el copete metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón– "¿Entonces qué? ¿Estás ocupada?" –volvió a preguntar–

– "¡Am! Pues depende… si es verdad o no…"–le advirtió meneando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, en término de atención–

– "Qué mejor que en los camerinos…" –arrodillándose, sacó de su bolsa una cajita naranja pastel y la abrió– "Aino Minako…"–la gente se empezó a juntar como moscas sobre la miel… ¿ese era Yaten Kou?, no había duda. – "Se mi compañera eternamente…"–el anillo tenía forma de corazón, un corazón de una piedra mística en color ámbar, que posiblemente no pertenecía a la Tierra–

Infartada… hiperventiló cuantiosas veces. Su pobre cabecita no lo soportó y antes de decir sí… no, corrijo, se semidesmayó, despertó un instante, se puso el anillo, dijo "_SI"_ y volvió a desplomarse.

La noticia corrió a los alrededores, disparándose como informe de última hora, con chismes, especulaciones y demás historias… Los días pasaron para ellos dos, en cálidos sobresaltos. Yaten un chico poco cortés y frío… Minako una chica soñadora y muy dulce… ¿Qué resultado podría tener eso? (_N/A: Hasta yo me asusto)_ Sin embargo a Yaten lo que menos le gustaba era perder su tiempo y que en el curso de eso se cohibiera, dejando pasar su fuerte decisión. Y Minako ya le había sacado unas cuantas canas… Plateadas por cierto… en sus encuentros pasados. Esas canas le ocasionaban extrañarla mucho… ¿No era el momento de que pagará por ser tan irreverente con él? Reuniendo que por esas canas, no dejaban que se apartara de su corazón y sus abatimientos diarios, la linda Minako Aino. La Venus de Yaten.

–––*

Esos eran los sucesos que le contaban a Ami, Minako y Makoto, en largas charlas de una, en cortas de la otra, según el orden de sus nombres. De lo que ahora palpitaba en sus esperanzas de tener alguien a su lado. Ami estaba tan ocupada en su propia historia, que el amor pasaba a segundo término, lo que creía hasta esa tarde cuando iniciaba las fechas de invierno. No obstante desde hace una semana se adelantaba el frío. Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un artículo del principio de la materia, que contenía su análisis completo, cuando un guapo joven se le aproximó, dejando caer una delicada y grácil rosa azul sobre la mesa. La acción la posicionó en jaque, haciéndola que volteara al dueño de la mano que aún sostenía la flor. El cabello castaño a la par de los ojos marrón del altísimo muchacho no ocultaba su identidad.

– "¿Taiki?" –entre sus titubeos se postró algo sumisa–

– "¡Hola Ami!" –un saludo que adornaba con una magistral sonrisa elegante– "Tengo boletos para la opera, ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

– "¡Lo siento! No tengo tiempo" –miró la fecha y la hora… sí lo tenía, el tiempo, pero de un estación acá se volvía fría y calculadora, algo diferente al resto de su linda inocencia y timidez. El permanecer tanto al lado de Selene le hacía desconfiar hasta de su sombra.

– "Hasta yo en ocasiones cierro los libros para regalarme un momento de entretenimiento" –alegó a su favor el castaño, pero las palabras de Lexus, se le vinieron a la cabeza _"si, a las mujeres les gustan las cursilerías… pero también le gustan los atrevimientos–según formulaba el experto en mujeres, el Casanova y seductor– Sí se pone rejega róbatela y no le des tantos rodeos…" _se sacudió las palabras y espero la contestación de la peliazul–

– "¡Sí! ¡Claro!, pero yo ahora no tengo tiempo" –sonrió, lo había aprendido de Selene… como fingir, tomando la rosa, la llevó a su nariz para olerla– "¡Gracias por el detalle! Es muy linda… No te hubieras molestado" –se levantó– "Ahora tengo que irme" –se inclinó en el estilo de respeto japonés– "¡Nos vemos luego Taiki-San!"

La evasiva lo puso en nocaut… pero durante los días anteriores al concierto, le rogó muchas veces, mismas respuestas… con la misma carga de sonrisas fingidas. A Ami le preocupaba que una relación la pusiera fuera de la jugada, tal como les sucedía a sus amigas. Perdidas en los lamentables estragos del amor… que las desviaban de la meta primordial; Proteger a Usagi y al futuro Tokio de Cristal. ¿Qué no les alarmaba que su princesa estuviera custodiada por unos extraños? Ideaba un plan con Michiru, Plut, Rei y Selene para sacarla de esa cárcel, aquellos seres la sentenciaban a convertirse en La Princesa del Universo… la estrategia comenzó a formarse en su cerebro claramente… mostrándole la respuesta. ¡Taiki! Efectivamente unirse a él le daría el poder de inmiscuirse a la fortaleza. Usaría su debilidad. Entonces ya tenía tiempo… entonces comenzaba a salir una que otra vez con el castaño, permitiéndole besos, cariños y obsequios lindos… A veces tenían que huir de los paparazzi camuflándose con el entorno o saliendo por los lugares más disparatados…

Pero la Sailor de Mercurio no contaba que… era un ser humano, un ser pensante y con SENTIMIENTOS…

–––*

–"¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar tu bocota?" –gritaba el pelirrojo por todo el departamento escapando de los sermones y manotazos de una Vaca Loca–

– "Cuando dejes de burlarte de mi complexión…"–si, la chica estaba pasadita de peso, estaba consciente de ello y no le importaba, pero la forma en que se lo decía diariamente ese hombre por diablo de tercera no la calmaría– "Sabías que hay culturas que adornan a las Vacas… ¿Sabías que la Venus de Willendorf, la Venus de Laussel y la Venus de Milo tenían sus kilitos… y aún así eran adoradas? ¡Qué bruto eres enserio!"

– "¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? Solo cierra el pico y desaparece de mi vista… **¡Como desearía no poderte ver nunca más! **Pagaría a los Dioses" –se rascó la barbilla al punto de perder la paciencia–

– "¡Maldito seas! Juro por mi vida que un día en cualquier tiempo te arrepentirás de tus palabras" –la ira se recargó de diferente forma, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos y se dio la media vuelta temblando de rabia, pero no lo dejaría así, así que nuevamente se volcó a él, le miro a los ojos, preparó sus mano derecha y un **¡Paz!** fuerte, seco y determinado se estampó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, lego le escupió en la cara– "También te maldigo… con que las mujeres que pretendas te tunden de las bofetadas que mereces" –hecha la furia se dirigió a su recamara, nadie ponía atención. La verdad eso se había convertido en el pan de todos los días, excluyendo esa ofensa que dejaron pasar como una hormiga en el suelo–

– Limpiándose el escupitajo definió que no dejaría pasar ese insulto. ¿Qué se creía esa hija de la chingada?, le daría un poco de su propio chocolate, sólo que a su estilo y la persiguió a su alcoba. El lobo tocó y tocó la puerta y como el cerdito no abría sus palabras sensibilizó– "¡Quería disculparme! Sé que me pase" –El lobo sopló, delicadamente sopló y de la puerta un ¡crack! sonó, Pintando una sonrisa despiadada en los rubíes del pelirrojo, entrando al cuarto la puerta tras él cerró–

– "Necesitas golpes para reconocer tus errores" –colocándose en Jarras, decía victoriosa, mientras el pelirrojo se conservaba de espaldas a ella tocando la perilla, a la que sambutió el seguro silenciosamente–

– caminando a ella la jaló del brazo y prendió el sistema aislante de ruidos al exterior, provocando que la chica iniciara a desconfiar al alzar su ceja izquierda y sumir la derecha. Lexus suspiró– "Shhh… no hagas ruiditos…"–susurró al oído de la pelinegra– "Sabes que no soy muy bueno para confesar mis sentimientos… y no quiero que… por eso puse el silenciador…"

–si claro y ella era una tonta que se dejaría embaucar por ese mediocre… le seguiría el jueguito. Bajó la cabeza y simuló un temblor– ¿De qué hablas? –se postuló sumisa. Ya la tenía en sus manos… eso creía Lexus… la apretó de la cintura y acarició su rostro perlado, pero algo andaba mal… era esa fragancia molesta a Lirios que no podía sacar de su cabeza... una razón por la que le rehuía, zarandeó su tormento perfilando aquel redondo rostro al suyo, cuando esta se le escapó tirándose a al colchón– "¡Lo siento!, pero mi papá no me da permiso" –y se echo a carcajear– "A debiste ver tú cara… ¡JUA, JUA, JUA! –se burlaba de él, nuevamente, lo que sacó de sus casillas al Príncipe–

– "¿A sí?" –y el lobo se lanzó a la caperucita esposándola con sus manos, y está apretó sus ojos en repudio– "Deberías ver la tuya" –Lexus la abarco con un beso agresivo, un chispazo recorrió su cuerpo… la fragilidad se descaraba en él… ¿Le estaba gustando? Cuando de pronto sintió impactar su cara contra la almohada, cuando giro su vista vio a un chico que se le hacía familiar–

– "¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi novia!"–sonrió galante el joven de cabellera castaña clara y de intensos ojos verdes, que tomaba de la mano a la chica– "Me costó mucho conquistarla"

– "¡¡Sigvard!!" –comentó ruborizada Zer–

– Lexus se levantó algo molesto pero la verdad no comprendía la razón– "¿Por dónde entraste?"

– Sigvard señaló una ventana, que se encontraba abierta–"Por ahí..."

El lobo cerró la puerta, puso el sistema silenciador, tomo a su porcina presa… no obstante se le olvido la ventana y al leñador…

–––*

El invierno se transformaba en una primavera repleta de amor, cada quién tenía su pareja correspondiente. Sin dudarlo esa noche hacía mucho frio en los corazones solitarios, unos se preguntaban qué diablos ocurría, otros no les interesaba y algunos perdían la cabeza por su aislamiento… Pero para Usagi y Seiya las cosas daban la vuelta. El príncipe del sol aprendió a conquistar el corazón de una Luna triste, con sus bromas, sus palabras de aliento y más que nada su sinceridad... Esa noche hacía mucho frio… mucho, pero mucho, frio…

– "Traje un par de cobijas mas" –cargaba en sus manos un par mas de cobertores–

– "¿Tu cuarto sigue mojado?" –inquieta observaba al pelinegro de mirada traviesa–

– "¡Oups! No se ha secado... Dormiré en el sillón…–con una resplandeciente sonrisa–

– "¿No han intentado calmar a Zer y a Lexus? A este paso destruirán el departamento…"

– agachando la cabeza una gota enorme apareció en su cabeza– "Créeme… ya se nos acabo las esperanzas, aunque con la llegada de Sigvard…"

– "Aproposito… ¿No duerme Sigvard en el sillón?"

– "No importa Bombón… aún queda el suelo" –no despejo ese gesto ameno y alentador–

– "¡Estás loco Seiya! Hace demasiado frío y recuerda que los experimentos de Reima estropearon la calefacción" –la casa de locos podían llamar a ese pequeño departamento– "¡Duerme aquí!" –abrió el alhajero permitiendo que la dulce melodía brotara inundando la recamara–

El sol encendió con fuego sus mejillas, negó varias veces pero los cálidos brazos de Usagi enredaron su cuerpo. El oso de felpa descansaba entre las almohadas de la cabecera, siendo testigo fiel del nacimiento de un eclipse.

– "No tengo miedo…"–murmuró suavemente la princesa, acurrucándose en la ancha espalda del hombre que aguantaba su respiración–

– "Usagi… no quiero… que por…"–sus ojos bailaban cuales joyas en la punta de un péndulo–

–meneó la cabeza en un no– "Seiya… no es por gratitud… es porque…. Realmente…" –buscaba las palabras precisas para dar marcha a lo que nació en su corazón al conocerle por primera vez, que se forjó a fuego lento, aquello que ponía resistencia por su fidelidad. Aquello que cuando Seiya partió de la Tierra aparentó no entender– "Te amo Seiya"

–Cogió delicadamente las manos de la fémina para enfrentarla a su suave pecho, llevándose el _Te amo Seiya_ a las profundidades de sus sentimientos… los cortos meses que pasaron juntos, en épocas de Kakyuu, en estas... Los años de su pasado en recuerdos englobados en el milenio de plata– "Usagi… yo también te amo"

Sus labios se empaparon de sus alientos, un simple beso que ardió con las flamas del amor, un cariño que tanto uno como el otro reprimía. La puerta estaba atrancada, los inquilinos dormidos… y la noche tan fría… Pero ambas entidades procuraron que el calor llegase a ellos… permitiendo a sus cuerpos desnudos danzar en el canto envolvente de la pasión, el cariño y el respeto. Desfilaron sus bocas por su piel, circularon sus manos por la extensión de cada entidad, cruzaron sus ojos la senda del paraíso entre quedos gemidos del deleite… La hoguera prendió, prendió la llama de la aceptación de sus deseos, de su amor y de la venturada represión que en esa noche convertida en cálida se extendía al eclipse del Sol y La Luna.

–––*

La primavera se presentaba arrogante, coronando los pastizales con flores.

Cinco meses bastaron, desde la invitación a la opera– para concretar los planes de Ami, a base de tretas y falsedades que condenaron a Taiki, obtuvo el pase. Paciencia y enredarlo a las bajas pasiones, fue el artífice de su mejor cualidad. Ami se forjó a fin de la mejor arma de Selene, para permitirle raptar a Usagi de la protección de las Majestades.

– "¡Usagi-chan!, ¿no te gustaría pasear un poco?" –propuso la peliazul– "Aquí estás muy encerrada–

– "Pe-pero…"

– "Por los viejos tiempos, no pasara nada" –con su sonrisa gentil le aseguro– "puedes conocer a los hijos de Makoto y Haruka– Mercurio funcionaba para su princesa como mensajera del exterior, le había puesto en la mesa las cartas que procedían de los sucesos– "Además no asististe a la boda de Minako… Será un ratito"

– "Ami-chan, sabes que…"

– "Necesitas un poco de aire, has estado muy pálida y te mareas… debe ser por tanto encierro"

Los argumentos fueron convincentes. Para la cambiada Mizuno, ver tan juntitos a Seiya y su princesa le resultaba una calamidad. A escondidas se apartaron del edificio, pues el huir de los paparazis le enseñó técnicas de escape inauditas.

Dieron un rol por la ciudad, terminando en el Crow Center, donde ya estaban esperando todas las Inners y Outers. Haruka llevaba de la mano a un pequeño que apenas sabía caminar, un niñito de cabellos verde pasto y grandes ojos salmón, que le llamaba de cariño Doxy. Makoto llevaba dos carriolas, uno de los chicos recién nacido con el cabello del color de su madre, pero un fiero racimo de canas en cargadas a la derecha, el otro le llevaba por unos cinco o cuatro meses, de cabello azul oscuro con hilos blanquecinos repartidos en el bulto de su pelo lacio, sus ojos grises de lobo estaban resaltados por un delineado negro. El mayor lo llamó Zev y el menor Araz. Minako cargaba con una tremenda pancita, que la hacía verse muy linda. Michiru, quien también aprendía bastante de la primogénita lunar, se guardaba el coraje haciéndole cariñitos quisquillosos a Maddox, el coloquial nombre del hijo de André. De la misma manera pasaba con Rei, la que posaba una seguridad inherente. Plut no había ido a la reunión al igual que las parejas de las Scout quienes se habían prometido guardar el secreto del encuentro. En tanto Hotaru llegaría tarde, pues andaba ocupada en sus asuntos.

Hacía un rato que pidieron la carta, en el lapso conversaban de sus vidas, la guerrera de Mercurio se levantaba al escuchar sonar su móvil para contestarlo lo más lejos posible. Llegando su orden se dispusieron a emprender el ataque a los alimentos.

A Usagi se le había antojado tanto un helado repleto de chocolate y cerezas. Pero en la primera cucharada, la textura arenosa del cacao derretido, la mezcla de sabores entre la nuez y la fresa… le provocaron asco. Se levantó lo más pronto que pudo, perseguida por Makoto. Ami, quien estaba a lo lejos del resto, miró a la rubia de coletas correr al sanitario de damas custodiada por Makoto. Sus gemas añiles se agudizaron, no podía perderla de vista y cualquier cosa que dijera la princesa Serena era de vital importancia. Así que emprendió sus pasos tras las dos chicas sin que la notaran las demás Sailors Lunares. Entre abrió la gruesa entrada, escuchando el forcejeó que producía la boca del estomago de Usagi y otras cosas más…

– "¿Estás bien Usagi-chan?" –preguntó la avispada castaña–

– Bajó la palanca y tomó un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarse la boca, se incorporó luego, dirigiendo sus pasos al lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca– "Sí… ¡no es nada! Algo que comí debió hacerme daño"

– Makoto sonrió, mirando el resplandor que emanaba a borbotones de aquellos preocupados celestes que intentaban ocultar su desasosiego– "¿Cuántos meses llevas sin regla?"

– "¿De qué hablas Makoto-chan?" –entrecerró sus ojos, sonriéndole con gracia– "Sabes que no he estado con Mamo-chan desde hace más de un año–

– "¡Vamos Usagi…! Dimando me lo contó todo… sé que Mamoru y esa actriz…"–fue un resopló profundo, al posar una de sus manos en su brazo izquierdo colgante–

– "Tres meses… pe-pero…" –sentía vergüenza, una muy grande, de confesarle los que sucedía en su corazón, raptado por un ferviente sol–

– "Seiya será un gran Papá, no te preocupes… es un gran chico que te quiere mucho..." –levantó la cara emprendida en las añoranzas del ayer– "Todos juzgamos mal al querer imponerlos a un pasado, sin siquiera pensar a lo que se enfrentaban… Algunas cosas terminan para que nuevas nazcan. Nada es para siempre Usagi-chan"

– sorprendida de lo que le decía, se atraganto con su propia saliva– "¿Lo saben las otras chicas?"

– "Minako, Haruka y yo… pero prometimos no decir nada" –cambió la charla– "¿No has ido a hacerte chequeos? ¿Lo sabe Seiya?"

– "La verdad… no. Tenía miedo que fuera verdad" –aprontó su rostro, pegándolo al espejo, se miraba deprimida–

– "¡Arriba ánimos, si no ese bebe va a nacer con cara de asustado…!" –la apapachó sobándole los brazos– "Tendrás que decírselo a Seiya, y qué tal si juntos dan una vuelta al médico"

– aquella postura de Júpiter la puso de mejor humor, corriendo a sus brazos para pronunciarle su gratitud– "¡Gracias Mako-chan!"

Tras esa noticia Mizuno se sintió enormemente ofendida, cómo se atrevían a guardar esos secretos y ponerla en tercer término. Sin embargo no era la única cosa que la molestaba, también estaba ese mocoso de nombre Reima… El que la desplazaba de igual modo presumiéndole sus excelentes notas en las materias que llevaba en la escuela, haciéndola el hazme reír del grupo. Le costaba creer verlo jugar y retozar todos los días, dormir en clase, perder algunas y finalmente lo tenía en mayor escala de inteligencia Usagi, que en ocasiones delegaba cuestiones de investigación a ese que a ella… Mientras sus esfuerzos y empeños se desvanecían en el aire. Otra cosa más que aludía provenía de una chica, Zer… la hermana de Reima, que por lo general pasaba largo tiempo con Taiki, consintiéndola y corriendo a defenderla cada vez que esa tarada se peleaba con el inepto del pelirrojo o bien tuviera una necesidad boba. Todo aquello la aminoraba… No dejaría que sus sentimientos de interpusieran ¿o sí?

Pasada la tarde, el grupo se situaba en un parque, para darles un paseo a los niños. Pretextos sobre pretextos de la peli azul llevaron a Usagi doblar sus decisiones de retornar a su nuevo hogar.

–––*

Le gustaba y mucho… era de esos muchachos medio locos y vivarachos que la sacaban de su rutinaria sequedad, lográndole carcajadas con cada cosa que decía. Hotaru pasaba un día muy interesante. Él le contaba de sus experiencias con su hermana mayor, la que era una vaga, poco consiente, totalmente rebelde, audaz, aventurera y su ejemplo a seguir. Le contaba anécdotas de sus otros dos hermanos menores, sus trillizos… los que estaban tan locos como él. Por la tarde la llevó a la feria, ahora daban un rondín en el parque tomando toda clase de chucherías y caramelos, corriendo de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? Pues en los pasillos de la escuela, cuando el muy torpe probaba su prototipo de robot volador, el que se estrelló en la cabeza de Hotaru, haciéndola perder el equilibrio desparramando sus libros al suelo. Desde aquel día prometió enmendar su error invitándola a salir cada sábado hasta que él tuviera que partir.

– "¡Oye..!" –pregunto el peliazul claro– "¿Te gustan las mariposas?"

– "S-sí" –contesto de lo más tímida–

– "Pues…"–sacó de sus bolsillos un par de broches con alas blancas de mariposa colocándolas en su pelo– "¡Woow! Sabía que se verían espectaculares en tú cabello negro"

– un rubor corrió en el contorno de su cara, tocándolas una y otra vez– "¡Gra-gracias! Reima-Kun"

– "¡Je, je!" –el mismo color rojizo que emprendía en Hotaru tornó en Reima, para ocultarlo la aló de la mano corriendo por el parque, luego divisó a un grupo, en el que estaba la princesa a la que protegía–"¿Usagi-San?" –susurró–

– "¿Cómo?" –sintió las manos del príncipe de la sabiduría arrastrarla por el jardín. Se percató a donde se dirigía cuando las siluetas de sus compañeras de lucha se presentaban ante ella–

– "No debería estar aquí… Princesa" –procuró el joven, tomándole la mano a Usagi–

Ami estaba hastiada, otra vez ese Reima interfiriendo en sus planes. Una molesta enfermedad que azotaba cada momento que principiaba la salvación de Usagi. ¿La molestaría toda la vida? Respiró profundamente variadas ocasiones para evocar a su cordura, poniendo la mejor cara.

–El reloj del joven de capulines brillantes, inició a brillar en tono rojo chillando enloquecido. – "¡Diablos! Hay que salir de aquí" –gritó, jalando fuertemente a Usagi. Sus esfuerzos no fueron los suficientes. Los entes atacaban esparciendo el horror en el campo arboleo y florido–

Situación incómoda para algunas Scout, sus hijos venían con ellas, otras estaba en espera de… Ha emprender su trabajo… se transformaron rápido, al Reima, Hotaru, Minako y Usagi llevarse a los críos y buscar un paraje dónde guarecerse.

Un hombre se apronto frente a al grupo que se protegía, no se le miraban intenciones coherentes ni pacificas.

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas, sobresalían con nitidez las que permanecían del lado de Selene. ¿Qué dónde se encontraba Selene?

–––*

Dos llamadas en un día… Una para reportarle que tenían a Usagi y otra… para decirle lo de su posible embarazo. Una muy buena noticia ya estaba a un paso de alejarla de Endymion. Al que había servido como consuelo al morir Ceres y al tener fuera de su alcance a su hermana… Después de todo era suyo y ella era su verdadero amor. Cuando su hermana se había alejado, la pobre Seren se quedó en la mansión Chiba tan sola.

– "Mamo-chan" –comentó dulce– "Prepare algo de comer, seguro te encantara"

– "No tengo apetito, Seren." –decía sacándose la corbata, al tomar rumbo a su habitación–

– Le despreciaba nuevamente su comida… la evadía… todos los días. Ahora tenía un arma poderosa– "Estas tan preocupado por Usagi-chan" –muescó con repelió el nombre de su hermana– "¡Sabes! Ella está embarazada"

– acató pronto su atención, ¿embarazada? ¿Habrían ralentizado el proceso? – "¿Enserio?"

– "Sí, un bebe… De Seiya, tendrá unos tres meses… ¡ESPERA UN HIJO DE SEIYA!" –le mencionó sin recato, pensando que tales palabras pondrían en bandeja de plata sus intenciones… pero no era así–

– "¡Eso es mentira!" –cogió su chaqueta, marchando apresurado fuera de la casa–

El plato que tenía entre sus manos se resbaló, al igual que unas trágicas lágrimas que se filtraban desde sus anteojos, cayó de rodillas impactando su piel entre los vidrios del plato maltrecho. _¿Qué no lo entendía? Ellos... eran los que se debían amar… _Se había esforzado demasiado para ser la mujer perfecta para él… La mejor ama de casa, atenta, dulce, inteligente, elocuente, economizadora. _¿Por qué?_

–––*

Sigavard y Taiki, llevan a dar una vuelta a Zer, pues estaba hecha un volcán… Riñó tan fuerte con Lexus que por poco e incendia un colchón, ya habían inundado la habitación de Seiya, que les faltaba por quemar la casa. Un sonido los atrajo al ver gente corriendo en su dirección opuesta. Sin miramientos dieron al problema unas flamas atacaban el parque. Por ahí andaban las sailors. Una entregó fácil atención al trió, Sailor Mercury, la que observaba a Taiki abrazar a la muchacha… con tanto aprecio y cuidado… ¡Maldita Zorra! Los celos la tomaron de sorpresa, al aglutinársele la sangre en su cabeza. Deseaba alejar de su camino al estorbo lo más pronto posible. El otro chico de cabello castaño claro, tomaba un objetó, por la forma en que lo usaba, Ami asimiló aquello como un comunicador. A lo lejos diviso a Selene y le hizo señales a Uranus y Mars que siguieran los procedimientos para conducirse hacía donde se localizaba Selene.

Zer detectó la presencia de un acosador dirigirse a su futura mamá. Se zafó de Taiki y atravesó la explanada para ir a protegerla.

– "¡Tengo que matarte!" –mencionó un hombre de escandalizó color amarillo en su cabello, con un uniforme gris–

– "¿A quién matarás?" –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa la pelinegra de obsidianas redondas y abismales que se aplicaban en sus globos oculares–

– El hombre agudizó su mirada, reconocía la figura de la joven que lo retaba– "¡Así que el triunfo será doble!…"

– "**¡¡DEMETER MAKE UP!!"** –Zer, alzando su mano al cielo, sus uñas pintaron de color negro, mientras pétalos de lirios recorrían la entidad reduciendo el sobrepeso de su cuerpo, cada petar se transformaba en listón de tono violeta oscuro para forjar su traje, el pétalo restante pintó sus labios delicados de purpura intenso a la par de sus ojos– "Yo soy la Sailor del crecimiento… Lucho por la justicia y la evolución y te castigaré en el nombre de Deméter"

– "¡Qué ridículo!" –Carcajeó una peliverde con el mismo uniforme gris del rubio–

– "¡¡¡ARRRGGG!!! ¡Se los dije!" –_Tenían que insistir las salirlos del futuro en la frasecita tonta que odiaba_– "¡No importa…!" –sin dudarlo arremetió contra los agresores–

La evocación llevó a extender cuales platos sus vitrales del alma de las cuatro sailors que aún estaban al mandato de Usagi. La misma fragancia a lirios y esos pétalos… Aquella guerrera que las salvaba cada que las cosas se ponían pesadas.

Cuando la batalla se escurría en la esfera, Seiya apareció cubriendo a su amada bombón de un ataque poderoso, la cargó en brazos en lo que André y Yaten sacaban a los niños, a Minako y Hotaru iniciaba su transformación… Reima estaba boquiabierto, salía con una… ¿Sailor?

– "Seiya tengo algo que decirte" –le rogó Usagi al príncipe de los soles–

– "No es el momento Bombón, ahora debemos sacarte de la escena" –sus piernas evadían ataques de la mujer de cabellera chillante y verde–

– "Sí… es el momento…"–le sonrió al establecerse bajo un Kiosco, perdiendo la vista a la amenazante mujer– "Vamos… a ser… Papás…"

– lo entendió con prontitud, pensando en Seren... pensando en lo que le había mostrado en Lexus, su rostro resplandeció– "¡Usagi! Pongámosle Seren… es un gran nombre" –la besó con ternura–

Pero unos ojos rabiosos miraban y unos oídos que no entendían razón los escuchaban. Mamoru Chiba. Con odio arrebató a Usagi del pelinegro, ojos zafiro.

– "Aléjate de mi esposa" –emprendió en puño sus manos–

– "¿Perdón? ¿No fuiste tú el que la engañó?" –le atizó una que otra verdad–

– "¿Quieres pelea?" –Emprendió Mamoru, enfurecido–

– "¡Mamoru! ¡Por piedad!" –lo tomó del brazo, en punto del llanto–

Sin pensarlo, evocó a su transformación en el príncipe del Sol, cubriéndole una argolla con flamas en su frente… Tal reacción estremeció a Usagi, colocándola en un estado de inconsciencia y formándole de igual forma, similar a Seiya, la Luna dorada que la distinguía… millones de flechazos de recuerdos la postraron, recubriendo borrosa su mirada. "_El sol y La Luna… Amado Antar… " _repetía la rubia de coletas alzando ambos brazos en búsqueda de su Príncipe Solar.

En otra parte del parque, Eideard y Hávarður se enfocaban en la decisión que tomaban. Una repleta de frialdad y falta de razón. Lexus los observaba desde sus rubíes sin entendimiento.

– "¡Tendremos que despertarla!" –sin remordimientos decía el de durazno cabello y ojos miel, exponiendo su armadura cual caballero–

– Suspiró profundamente el moreno de cabello alba– "¡Que así sea!"

Las cosas sucedían diferentes… que ellos habían encontrado, en su clara ausencia la forma de llamar a la Princesa del Universo… En una caja había una sortija de color plateado, con inscripciones en idioma no común. Llevándose con ellos a Lexus se dirigieron al paradero donde Usagi regresaba de su estado subconsciente.

La princesa de la luna observaba detalladamente a Antar, era un sueño tenerlo frente a ella. Corrió a sus brazos desesperada, ademprero, Endymion no permitió que pasara eso.

Fuera de aquel contexto… Exail andaba en el campo de batalla, sostenía una fuerte lucha.

– "¡Tú de nuevo!" –se mantuvo calmado, con esa sombría apariencia–

– "¡Ántrax!" –se sorprendió, aquel recuerdo la estremecía– "No volverá a pasar" –corriendo hacía él hombre uso las llamas que provenían de sus manos, Eideard la había descubierto, le advertía que algún día tendría que aparecer. Pues Kiimsah se liberaba de sus cadenas, con la aparición de Deméter… Luchó con todo su potencial, pero él mismo ataque que una vez la mató… la postro nuevamente al mismo destino.

Ami, la seria del grupo, se reunió a las sordas con Selene, observando ambas congregarse a Reima con Lexus y sus acompañantes, atravesaron cuidadosamente todo el jardín y se colocaron tras los arbustos, escuchando las pretensiones que le decía el uno al otro; "_Tenemos que despertar a Nyx… Usagi es la Princesa del Universo… ¡No hay opción!"_ –Hávarður–_ "Pero eso significa… la destrucción del planeta"_ –Reima–_ "No importa, es sólo un mundo, por el resto del universo"_ –Eideard–

Ambas se miraron, en los ojos de Selene existía una palabra… Mata o Muere, codificados a la perfección por Ami, Ya tenía demasiado con tantas cosas, pasase lo que pasase, haría justicia con sus propias manos.

Seren-Selene se transformó, al ritmo de **"¡¡Lexmurs Make Up!!" **Deseaba mantener su dulce cara fuera de la traición… Era importante para ella conservarse como Seren, si las cosas perdían sus planes. Le pidió a Mercury que esperara ahí hasta que recibiera órdenes.

– "¿A dónde tan deprisa?" –Carcajeaba siniestramente la guerrera de la muerte–

– "¡Luxmors!" –se sorprendió el señor del tiempo– "¿Vienes a ayudarnos?"

– "¡Por supuesto que no!, Vengo a detenerlos" –aquella sátira expresión enloquecida, hacía temblar a los cuatro que se Localizaban ahí– "Kiimsah y yo somos aliados…" –susurró delicadamente para que la scout de mercurio no la escuchara–

– Eideard lanzó misivas al Locomotor del espacio. Tenían que lograr el despertar– "¡Vamos Lexus!" –Lo llevó con él sacándolo del combate–

– "¡Mercury!" –llamó a la guerrera, la que salí de entre los arbustos, entendiendo que debía detener a los hombres que pretendían llevar a su princesa a la perdición–

–No obstante la figura de Reima se le atravesó– "¡No Ami-chan! ¡lo siento!"

– "¡Hazte a un lado!" –lo aventó sin miramientos–

– "¡Olvidalo!" –se colocó en defensa, al Luxmors tener su piedra con quien lidiar. Hávarður –

La noche se apreciaba cuando los faroles del parque se encendían y la luz perdía su potencia. Endymion y Antar, hacían algo más que discutir, sacaban chispas con sus espadas necias. La tierra en venganza y el sol en detener el berrinche del otro.

Cuando estaban de lo mas distraídos Eideard tomó a la rubia de coletas y la sacó del Kiosco. Le dio a Lexus el anillo y le pronunció

– "Tendrás que… ponérselo" –

– "¿Para qué?" –preguntó la Princesa de la Luna–

– "Es para protegerte" –calmo, le dio el anillo a Lexus… Lo había descubierto, luego de la información que le llegaba de Bellum, el Príncipe de Titán, el que le otorgaba la preciada argolla que descansaba en su planeta… _"Éter se forjó de ti y Exail… Uno representa la Luz, el otro la Oscuridad… Nyx escogió un camino similar… La noche que prende de la Luz, una Luna en la vía láctea, quien preserva en ella un eclipse de remotos tiempos para forjarse… La respuesta está en el anillo, cuando la luz y la oscuridad se unan… Nyx avivará sus ojos, para dar salvación al universo"_ Sus pensamientos eran lucidos, al apreciar como Lexus depositaba aquel anillo en Usagi… la que ágil perdió cordura"

–su cabello se envolvió de anochecer, y aquellos celestes resplandecientes trastornaron en el ambar abismal– _**"Mi corazón está adolorido, tengo veneno el mis venas, en el infierno me estoy quemando…"**_ –su voz había cambiado por completo y los ecos que se amontonaban detuvieron toda batalla en la que se involucraba Kiimsah–

Para el príncipe de príncipes aquellas palabras rebotaron con el calor del averno, en su mente brotaban unas pálidas palabras que cercenaban lo intenso de sus ideas…

– "_En el momento que las mentes débiles son dominadas por un mundo irreal; el sueño de una vida es inalcanzable. Mañana, cuando se despierten de este bufón juego, el fuego del infierno quemará, que difícilmente habrá espacio para el perdón."_ –aquel cabello rojo retomaba un níveo, desatándole de la coleta que usaba siempre… y sus mirada carmín… era luz enceguecedora–

Instantes antes…

Michiru pudo observar la conmovedora escena de Haruka y André… besándola, poniéndola a salvo con ese engendro del mal… Selene se lo había pedido, que se encargara de la molestia. Estaba lejos de Uranos, tenía en sus manos la pálida cara del príncipe de las almas. ¡Imbecil! Creerse que lo ayudaría a forjar a la princesa del universo… Lo estrujo varias veces, tenía en sus monos la cimitarra de Haruka, sentía las palpitaciones de Arian correr por sus manos… Selene les había proporcionado un entrenamiento digno y reforzado sus poderes de Scout. Alzó la espada… era tan semejante a ella, un terrícola sin el magnánimo poder del las almas. Una sonrisa placentera se le dibujo en el rostro alzó la espada curva y directo al cuello… acabo con lo que debía exterminar.

La sangre se agolpó en la peliazul, el debía alejarse… ¿Por qué continuaba persistente? Tenía que salvar a su princesa… Su poder era lanzado en él… en su mente aparecían las vivencias de la demolición… de cuando Selene había asesinado a Ceres… Podía hacerlo, su poder era más potente, en sus manos poseía el mercurio puro de la devastación de los días del presuntuoso Reima, que colmaba sus momentos de auxilio a Usagi… Pero en el fondo sabía que el dolor la hacía presa de su acción, dejo a un lado aquel sentimiento y con aquel mercurio hirviendo…

– "No tiene que hacerlo… Señorita Ami" –sonrió con dulzura, amenizada de un optimismo al levantarse por quinceava vez– "No sea torpe, aunque yo soy mas inteligente sé que usted posee esa cualidad… Además mi hermana aprecia que cuide al Joven Taiki"

– ¡Torpe! Cuidar a Taiki. Eso encendió un paso más a su frialdad– "¡Calla!" –Ya no era la dulce, tímida y preocupada por el prójimo. El veneno corría por su sangre… un veneno voraz que no permitió que su piedad la decayera, un ¡crugh! Sonó, la sangre salpicó su cuerpo, giró su vista a Selene la que sonreía con locura sosteniendo la cabeza del caballero del tiempo. Un se horrorizó. Segada por aquella maléfica sonrisa, su repudió, sus celos, su odio. Inyectó el mercurio en el joven, conocido como Reima y sólo espero, espero a verlo ser devorado por el líquido metal… que lo corroía lentamente y esa sonrisa que posaba en la primogénita lunar, también se presentó en ella–

Lexus permanecía inconsciente, doblado en el piso, una gentil fragancia a dulce Lirio lo volvió a la realidad.

– "¡Zer!"

– "¡imbécil!, Te dejas dominar tan fácil" –sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cuerpo herido por la batalla, miraba a lo alto a su madre pelear con los emisarios de Kiimsah, a Endymion y Antar protegerla– "Tienes que detener a Nyx" –mencionó mirándolo con tristeza– "Ella pretende…"

– "¡Lo sé!" –se elevó a los cielos, aún sosteniendo la imagen de Éter–

Se miraban caer uno a uno los cuatro integrantes de Kiimsah… no a manos del Sol, La Tierra o el Éter… si no de la misma Nyx la que fuera de sí arrojaba una mancha negra al espacio.

Endymion, Antar y Éter la sostuvieron con fuerza. Brotando la Luz de las fauces del los tres esclareciendo la mente de Usagi… Sin embargo le Tierra se había congelado y todo ser corriente dormía bajo el hielo… El corazón de la princesa de la luna se estremeció. Y el cristal de plata brillo, para en un futuro establecer Tokio de cristal.

------x------

Eso decía en los libros del destino que tomaba Hávarður entre sus manos y le mostraba a Setsuna, sin embargo desaparecieron sin permitirles dejar que siguiera la lectura. Tal y como el futuro que se postulaba en el desastre…

– "¡Hávarður! ¿Qué ha pasado?" –temblando preguntó el hombre–

– "Eso quiere decir… que lo que vimos ha sido modificado mi señora." –le especificó– "Y que la Selene que vivía en tiempos de Tokio de Cristal jamás llegó a su pasado…" –ya le había contado el hombre de su viaje atreves del tiempo, para salvar a Zerethé…–

Pero delante de ellos apareció un hombre tan alto como un edificio de cinco pisos, con imagen difusa y oscurecida.

–"_**Se han acabado los viajes en el tiempo… hoy ha muerto la única esperanza que hemos dispuesto los dioses"**_ –era reverberante el tono y cavernoso–

– "¿Esperanza?" –preguntó confuso el noble caballero del tiempo–

– "_**Su torpeza y descuido la obligó a ofrecer su vida para salvar las suyas… aquella fragancia de lirios tranquilizaba las intenciones del Éter, ¿Ahora qué harán?"**_ –advirtió–_**"La verdadera oscuridad se acerca… El futuro se escribirá en piedra. Están vagando hacia un vacío infinito y la extinción ahora será la única manera para disminuir sus pecados"**_

Se esfumó como los segundos, se esfumó como la arena de un reloj…

– "¿Quién era él?" –asustada preguntó Pluton–

– "Cronos…"

Aquella línea que se presentaba, se esparcía en paradojas, se extendía al tacto como una línea de Mercurio.

x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—

**¿Qué más revelaran los Papiros?**

**Ahora que la fragancia a Lirios desapareció ¿Qué detendrá a Lexus?**

**¿Quién salvara a Usa de convertirse en la princesa del Universo?**

**Las demás preguntas se las dejó a ustedes….**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Siento no dejarles contestación… pero son las cinco de la madrugada TT,TT…**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus excelentes Revs!! **

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24:** **Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura**:** Srita. Rossy Kou**: **Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou**: **Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy:**

**Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD.**


	24. Dejá Vu de la Dimensiones

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=GANADORES=- (P R E M I O)**

**Primer Ganador: Malkav_iztli (Cap 23 -la línea de mercurio-)**

**Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún)**

**Tercer ganador: Kayleigh More (No definido aún)**

_**Sólo espero que se comuniquen rápido… **_

_Estamos por acabar el fic de UP! Primer Stage… Este cap les sonará retorcido… pero qué ha sido recto en el Fanfic XDD. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas o integrantes de FF que se animaron a aliarse a mis locuras y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

_Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos._

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mí._

_¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-SEGUNDA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***LA NYX Y EL ÉTER ***

"_Un grito espantoso corrió alrededor de la habitación, retumbaba en los cristales de la ventana. Un par de ojos celestes, abiertos cuales platos, expresaban el miedo y la pesadez de pesadillas._

– "_¡Usagi-chan!" –meneaba con insistencia a la estudiante– "¡Usagi-chan! Te has quedado dormida…"_

_Pero aunque la adolecente parecía tener abiertos los ojos, en su mente se clavaban cercenarte las imágenes de sus alucinaciones– "¡Gomenasai" –pronunció crudamente al hilar su cabeza para extraviar la fantasía de la realidad._

– "_Esta es la…"–el chico, de cabello mediano, azabache, con gruesos lentes de pasta pesada y pecas en sus mejillas había perdido la cuenta de las innumerables veces que a su amiga le acontecía esa situación– "Usagi-san, deberías ver a un doctor especialista"_

–_Alterada ante el comentario, lo tomó de mala manera, levantándose al súbito, arqueó sus brazos, para dejarles caer sus manos en escuetos puños en las caderas– "¡¿Qué tratas de decirme?! ¡¿Qué estoy loca?!"–_

– _El chico no perdía la paciencia, había intentado toda la mañana repasar algunas formulas básicas de algebra, algo de historia de Japón, los exámenes a la preparatoria estaba demasiado cerca. Inclinó su cuerpo y la miró detalladamente desde unos serenos zafiros, aunque le gritaba montonales desapegos, él muchacho parecía sonreír y divertirse– "Lo digo por tu bien… Quedarte dormida en todos lados es una enfermedad… muy curable"_

– "_¿Curable? ¡Oh, sí! y dices que soy yo la loca… ¿No eres tú el que sueña con ser una súper estrella de música pop?" –se carcajeó fuertemente, pormenor que molestó al púber–_

– "_¡Odongo…!"–perdió los estribos, cuando pasaba eso usaba aquel apodo especial– "Te juro que llegaré muy lejos…" –aquella razón latía fuertemente en su alma, deseaba demostrarle a la chica que amaba, que él era mejor que su hermano mayor, más inteligente, elegante y que podría sobresalir con su talento natural–_

– "_¡No me llames así! Sabes que no me gusta" –se cruzó de brazos respingando su cara al filo que su nariz se arrugaba–_

_Un ¡Crush! Irrespetuoso, que provenía de la puerta de madera simple, desterró aquel intenso momento de enfado. _

– "_¡Hermana! ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Acaso tú y tu novio ya lo hicieron?"–una chica de igual cara a la de Usagi, pero mayores atributos corporales, sin esas coletas infantiles, se asomaba–_

– "_¡POR LOS CIELOS SASHI!"–se atragantó luego de imaginarse en posesión del cuatro ojos que actuaba como su tutor– "Seiya y Yo… ¡No somos novios!"_

– "_¡Sashi-san!"–el pobre joven de espejuelos se ruborizó, suspirando hondamente– "No-no… gri-gritaba po-por un problema matemá-matemático" –el sólo hecho de mencionar cualquier similitud lo ponía apenado, inclusive su preciosa Sashi lo anteponía como un tierno tartamudo–_

– "_¡Emm!"–apenado tocó la espalda de la rubia que estaba en el pasillo, hurgando con sus gemas azul claro para investigar a la parejita, que según ella estudiaba entre comillas– "Sashi-chan, la puerta estaba abierta y nadie respondía… yo… entonces… ese grito"_

– "_¡Mamoru-san, eres tú!" –le sonrió resplandeciente al pelinegro universitario– "¿Vienes por tu hermano?" _

– "_¡Sí!" –respondió con calidez entre cerrando sus ojos, gesto que volvía loca a la hermana gemela de Usagi– "Seiya debe empacar…"_

– "_¡Quédate un momento! Mamoru-san" –Lo aló del brazo para acurrucarse a él– "Parece que no han comido… ¿Acaso quieres que Seiya se desmalle? Prepararé algo rico" –exponía su mejor arma, el chantaje–_

– "_De acuerdo Sashi-chan" –se rascó suavemente la cabeza, pero aquellos ojos azul Tierra dieron una última mirada a Usagi. Luego, Sashi, cerró la puerta– "Mi hermano André está esperando en el auto, le diré que nos acompañe" –aquello se perdió cómo un susurro llegando a oídos de la muchacha de coletas–_

– "_¡¿Dijo André?!"–su cara subió a un rubor ingenuo, detalle que no paso desapercibido por el chico de gafas–_

– "_¡Deberías declarártele!"–se hundió los anteojos, un ademan muy marcado en Seiya, con una molestia clara–_

– "_Ni lo menciones… ¿Qué no sabes que tu hermano está enamoradísimo de la señorita Tenou?" –gimió desilusionada– "Así como mi hermana…"–corrigió algo quisquillosa– "Tu amada Sashi, de tu hermano Mamoru…"_

– "_¡Bom-bón?!" –aquellas palabras sonaron delicadas, cayendo débiles al concluir–_

– "_Otra vez tus apodos" –el color del coraje se reintegró a ella–_

– "_Tendré que irme…"–agachó la cabeza estando a su espalda–_

– "_¡Ashh! ¡Ya lo sé!" –gruñó, ¿qué no era obvio?–_

– "_El examen será en una semana… pero yo…"–tomó aire– "Yo me iré a América, el instituto que pretendía me acepto"_

–_un extraño escozor recorrió el cuerpo de Usagi, le tomaba de sorpresa– "¿Cómo es eso?"_

_El día se llegó para ambos, Usagi logró entrar al Instituto al que aspiraba con una nota promedio. Ella traía consigo un pequeño oso de felpa sentada junto a su gemela en las bancas de un aeropuerto. El equipaje del menor de los Chiba estaba ya en el avión. André, el mediano de los cuatro abrazaba con mucho cariño a Seiya, deseándole lo mejor en su nueva aventura. Mamoru le sonreía gentilmente evocándole la paciencia y la lucha por sus sueños. La rubia de odongos dorados agachaba la cabeza, no brotaban palabras de sus labios. Debía animarlo, después de todo su amigo de secundaría se armaba de valor para perseguir lo que anhelaba. Cuando los hermanos mayores de ambos sintieron sobrar en la escena exhibieron un pretexto para dejarlos solos._

–"_Se-Seiya…"–carraspeó un poco, exhaló y enfrentando a su expresión, colocó la mejor sonrisa que podía, reteniendo sus llorosos ojos al darle el obsequio afelpado–_

– "_¡Debes esforzarte…!" –se retiró los espejuelos que cubrían sus impresionantes zafiros, aquellos ojos profundos, jamás, la núbil chica de dorado cabello, les había observado en su totalidad y con esa intensidad. Seiya la abrazó con fuerza, su corazón latía fuertemente, teniendo sus labios tan cerca al cuello de Usagi… se atrevió a besarle aquel frágil segmento que unía la cabeza a su cuerpo, agregando una fuerte succión que paralizó la entidad de la rubia, intentando obtener aire para proporcionarle oxigeno a sus pulmones. El sorbo fue intenso, dejándole una mancha roja, que luego se convertiría en una masa morada– "Es una promesa… volveré como una estrella, la más grande de todas…" …"_

***CAP. 24 DEJÁ VU DE LAS DIMENSIONES.***

Noviembre 31; Cuatro meses de la muerte de Zerethé.

– "¡Hay! ¡NO!" –gritó una rubia que mordía fuertemente un lápiz azul, al arrugar una hoja de papel–

– "¿Qué pasa bombón?" –preguntó su esposo, tocando su guitarra, en aguerrida improvisación al sacar una nueva canción–

– "No puedo con tanta presión… ¡La temporada de verano! Debe estar lista a mediados de diciembre" –aventó con rabia el fragmento de papel al suelo–

– "Ya veo" –sonrío dulcemente y colocó a un lado de la silla su lira de curvas sensuales, para levantarse y calmadamente ir en dirección de Usagi. La abrazó con ternura, besando sus mejillas– "Relájate un poco… ¿por qué no tomamos una ducha juntos? Recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión importantísima en casa de tus padres"

– "¡WAAAAAAA! Lo había olvidado por completo… ¿Oye Pocky?" –se acurrucó a su pecho, un cálido pecho que la hacía sentir tranquila–

– "¿Qué sucede?" –mantenía cerrados los ojos, acariciando con sus labios aquella cabeza dorada–

– "¿Porqué tanto misterio?, Mamá ha andado rara… desde que llegamos"–

– "¡No te preocupes tanto! De seguro es una entrevista para preguntarnos por tu **salud**" –al girarla hacía él guiñó su ojo–

–Pero ese malestar que atormentaba a Usagi la tendía en el recuerdo de Reimer. –"Supongo…" –bajó nuevamente la cabeza– "¡Ahh! No tenemos nuevas Seiya… ya consulté al médico y… nada"

– "Pues que te parece si hacemos la tarea…"–comentó el Príncipe del Sol, cargándola entre sus brazos–

–––*

–_Es una promesa… volveré como una estrella, la más grande de todas…* _ "Libro Cuatro" –sonrió una dama, encubierta en velos de suave seda que tejían los gusanos con esmero y premura– "Sol, Luna y Tierra; Metáfora Azul"

Havardur y Setsuna, escuchaban atentamente ese relato inconcluso, peguntándose de que hablaba esa mujer, la que sostenía aquella desviada sonrisa entre las sutiles telas tisú. Aquella serena voz, arrancó de los cojines de fino raso otro vademécum.

–"Libro uno…La princesa de la Luna"–meneó su brazo en delicadeza para hacer aún lado un hilo de seda que se escapaba a uno de los gusanos– "Capítulo ciento sesenta y ocho… **'Él secreto de Hotaru'**… _*La pequeña Hotaru corría alegremente a recibir a sus madres, aquellas cargaban las provisiones del día, para saludar a la mujer que les ofrecía cálido recibimiento, otra de las madres de la chica, sólo una sería la verdadera. Haciendo alarde, Hotaru, de su nueva lectura les contó de un libro que había leído._

–"_El sol y la Luna son viajeros muy rápidos pero los años que pasan son los mismos..." –era pequeñas pistas que iniciaban a la pesada jornada del caos temporal, dos astros que iluminaban el globo terráqueo proporcionándole vida, calor y luz. Sin embargo la niña no tenía la capacidad de lo que realmente se extendía en ese compendio y que El sol y La luna no eran astros celestes sí no personas virtuosas–_

_El revoloteó del sonido que producía una gentil mariposa dorada atravesó a sus ojos purpúreos, dejándose llevar ante la beldad que ofrecía el insecto volador. Dejando a las tres mujeres charlando del preocupante estado de la pequeña, su crecimiento veloz y el apetito de conocimiento que explayaba con desenvoltura. Fue tal su tenacidad del tema que el trío de féminas perdieron de vista a la chiquita de ojos mora y corto cabello oscuro. Al notar que no se veía a la proximidad, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna fueron en búsqueda de la niña, mirando en cada cuarto, abriendo todas las puertas… al llegar a la última la encontraron... Exhalaron de alivio al localizarla segura, adempero un suave zumbido las hizo mirar a la luz, que cargaba flotante en sus pequeñas manos de la dulce y frágil chiquilla, Luz que propago un ingenuo big bang provocando el temblor entre las mujeres, apresarse del poder que provenía de Hotaru, sobre la vertiginosa simulación del sistema solar, en el que se apreciaban los planetas, entre ellos la pequeña luna, cual perla resplandeciente, mismo brillo que trasladaba sus cavilaciones en el resplandor cálido de su princesa._

–"_La vida en el espacio, aún lo recuerdo..." –llameó al principiar el parlamento, declinando en las tres postreras palabras, aun sosteniendo la mirada olivo en el globo estrellado–_

–"_¿A qué te refieres?" –inquieta preguntó la marina de Neptuno–_

–"_A un libro de ciencia ficción que leí de niña... Quizá sólo seamos la creación de algo o alguien que hizo el espacio en un momento centelleante…" –contestó la mujer por hombre–_

–_Un escalofrío cimento los adentros de la guerrera Michiru– "Eso me da miedo…"_

–"_Por qué?" –cuestionó en su lógica Haruka– "Sí piensas que la tristeza y el dolor sólo son ilusiones, te queda una sensación muy agradable…" –La tristeza y el dolor… precisamente no fungían en delirios, se montaban en sentimientos verídicos, tal como su contraparte; la felicidad y el placer, ¿qué tan lejanos eran el uno del otro? Probablemente dependientes a su vez, tomándose de las manos como hermanos: ¿La tristeza origina felicidad y el placer dolor? ¿viceversa? ¿compuestas posibilidades?–_

_Hotaru se desvaneció al piso, delirando mencionó– "La luna blanca... está rodeada por una negra maligna oscuridad, la chica del cabello dorado va ser atacada por las tinieblas..."_

_Y a sus palabras observaron como la luna era tragada por un velo sombrío, llevándose de ella la luz pura que resplandecía gracias al poder del sol. Aquellas grandes vistas purpúreas se llenaron de tristes lagrimas, al la niña pronunciar su temor._

_Pero ninguna de las cuatro, que se encontraban en esa recamara, entendió el verdadero significado del mensaje, no fueron capases de abrir sus ojos a la verdad... ni siquiera la misma que resoplaba en el sonido pastoso la propiedad de su princesa..._

_Aquella noche mientras Hotaru dormía, en su ventana, las pesadillas cobraron vida, una voz espectral le provocó despertarse y ante ella la una sobra se fraguó cortando en carcajadas la dulzura infantil. A lo próximo de la penumbra, el albor de una emisaria se aprontó al filo de su cama, legada que pretendía clamar una misiva para evitar el dolor y la tristeza de la Luna. La mensajera se proclamó como Sailor Saturn, una guardiana. Con su voz y el brillo de su dedo índice, que plantó en la frente de la infante, pidió que avivase... En aquel códice le mostraba un brote de lo que vendría a ensuciar la claridad; uno que ella misma se entregó a descubrir, al postularse como la Dama 9. De la misma manera que su tutor; él cual en su futuro distante ofreció sus recuerdos y su gran poder para revelarles un fragmento de la demolición. Y aunque la Senshi de Saturno intentó decirle de su dolor, la pequeña no lo comprendió y mezcló los sucesos que se gestionaban en aquel momento a lo que a su futuro vendría a señalarle..._

_La madura Hotaru, en el final de los tiempos miró a su compañero… nada había cambiado, Reima hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para llevarle, a su yo del ayer, la nota. La muchacha lloró orondamente al apoyarse en el regazo del Príncipe de la Sabiduría... _

_Era una oportunidad tan pequeña que se esfumó entre sus dedos...*_" –afianzó las hojas del texto entre sus gruesas pastas café claro– "Es lo que dice en este libro" –sonrió la mujer–

– Havardur frunció el ceño, a misma proporción que su puño, sabía que ir al último lugar del universo podría resultar peligroso, aunque trató de interferir en la compañía de Setsuna, fue arduo contrapuntear la tenacidad de la mujer– "Solamente queremos una esperanza"–replicó el hombre de porte gallardo–

–"Lo mismo me pidieron el sol, la Tierra y las Lunas… En los finales de los tiempos… Ahora están pagando el precio" –no había maldad en los diminutos ecos– "Volver al pasado, arrancar la raíz de su dolor, a cambio pedí su placer. Despejar la tristeza, a canje demandé su felicidad" –se mostró solemne– "Salvar lo insalvable, transitar el abismo para desenterrar la luz"–entre las sabanas translucidas, los vapores del incienso, cruzó sus piernas–

– "¡Por favor!" –se arrodilló la guardiana del tiempo, empalmando sus manos en plegaría, desertando a que sus mejillas fueran acariciadas por lágrimas amargas. Los fuertes brazos del caballero la cubrieron para calmarla, pero de igual manera su vista se nubló entre los desvaríos que producía sus lagrimales–

– "Aún así ¿Están dispuestos a pagar el precio? y si llegasen a costearlo ¿Cuál dirección deberían tomar? ¿Izquierda o derecha? ¿Deberían quedarse? ¿Deberá ser los únicos?" –preguntó diplomática– "Setsuna, Senshi de la Luna Plateada, Princesa de Plutón… Havardur, Guardián de la Luna Dorada, Príncipe de Duša, ¿Le lloran al último cielo cuando están confinados aquí?, ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué esas tristes lagrimas nunca secarán?"–los observó ingenuos, tontos y faltos de raciocinio– "Buscan la esperanza con ahincó sin saber lo que hay detrás del telón"

– "¡Habla claro!"–vociferó Setsuna al borde de la locura–

– "Me pides que hable claro… cuando no lo fuiste con tu propia ama. ¡Qué ironía!" –se mofó resoplando una sonrisa ventilada– "Las leyendas pueden distorsionarse, ser una metáfora de la verdad, un poema alusivo… El vacio, génesis, caos y ragnarok, Dioses emanados de la enajenación retorcida de escritores sabios. Te hablaré entonces de la Raíz, si es lo que deseas, pero a cambio quiero la lealtad de tú hija" –sostuvo su postura–

– "¿Mi hija?" –se estremeció Setsuna–

– "Hotaru… por eso hablé de ella"–encorvo su figura, para situarse más cómoda– "La Nyx y el Éter nunca pudieron estar juntos…"

– "Jamás dijimos que sí"–enfurecido le lanzó una cruda mirada, desde sus ojos miel a la mujer–

– "Lo mismo me expresó un pelirrojo de ojos fuego, pero ambos sabían que el venir aquí es un sí…"–

– "Lexus estuvo aquí?" –expandió su sorpresa, Havardur desencajó un poco la protección a Setsuna–

– "Me pregunto… ¿eso lo habrá convertido ya en Éter? ¿La oscuridad posee su figura? No importa…" –aventó un loto a sus pies, seco y con los pétalos desgarrados– "Ami y Taiki, Minako y Yaten, Diamando y Makoto, Rei y Bellum, Michiru y Kakyuu, Haruka y André… Mamoru y Ceres, Usagi y Seiya, otros más… ahora nuevamente ustedes… Havardur y Setsuna. Uno a uno, vinieron a mí en seis dimensiones diferentes… El pisar este espacio me da acceso al SÍ y ellos entregaron a sus hijos por la Esperanza…"

–Los términos los paralizaron, las puntas de sus pies iniciaron a acalambrarse…– "Éran tan jóvenes… tan ingenuos…" –La piedad se separaba de los latidos de su misericordia–

–––*

Un mareó la colocó hincarse en el suelo, miraba borrosamente el filo de la cama, el vestuario que colgaba de ella, un pétalo cayó del florero que reposaba en el buro de su habitación, provocando al vértigo que sumergía el efluvio del desasosiego en su estomago, fue como inició.

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "_¡Oh! ¡Rayos!" –gimió una chica de trenzado cabello rubio, inmensas gafas redondas, con fastidio levantándose ante las miradas de las demás chicas, que reían por su aspecto poco femenino, escuchaba cuchichear a cada una de sus compañeras, con risotadas y palabras hirientes "¿cómo puede ser ella una aspirante?" "¡Ya la viste… es tan fea!" Sencillamente no soportó ser la mofa de todas esas, es más, qué hacía ella ahí… ¡nada! Corriendo por los pasillos del legendario y luminoso palacio de Lexus deliberó que no se prestaría a esos juegos tan estúpidos, ¡Qué va! Ser ella la futura princesa del universo, no, ella era de esas jovencitas que gustaban de andar libre por el campo, dormir bajo los árboles… vivir en la simpleza, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Rugió mientras caminaba por los floridos campos del planeta de la Luz, anonadada en la belleza que supuraba el dulzor de cada flor, la claridad del cielo y el enorme Palacio de cristales dorados claros. Tropezó con algo– "¡AHRGG! Tonto árbol" –gritó, al cuerpo de madera que con anterioridad había divisado, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un joven de cabellos fuego y ojos azul grises, que titilaban cuales joyas relucientes–_

–_sonrió malvadamente el joven adulto– "¿Árbol? ¿Acaso tengo ramas?" –caminando hacía ella con el gesto más depravado que hubiese visto, acorraló a la poco agraciada chica de anteojos–_

– "_¡Oye tú! ¿Q-qué te-te cree…?" –pero el cedro que anteriormente tomaba como culpable a su tropiezo la encerró entre la espada y la pared e inició el vocablo terco de groserías–_

– "_Para ser una chica gritas mucho…"–acallándola tapó los labios de la mujercita con sus seductores dedos, ruborizándola totalmente– "Digo… no podrías ser muchacho con ese cuerpo tan… desmejorado"_

–_Enfadada la chica hizo a un lado lo que le silenciaba– "¡Idiota! Venir aquí fue la peor de mis suertes" –hecha furia, con pucheros histéricos, se apartó del pelirrojo para irse–_

– "_¡Me resultas de lo más graciosa! ¿Cómo te llamas?"–incrédulo de la inocencia de la rubia, al no saber quién era él se mostró muy interesado–_

– "_¿Qué te importa?" –caminaba por los edenes claros que hacía brillar Solaris, el sol central, Lexus era la Luna de Solaris, la única luna dorada del universo–_

–_El joven la alcanzó fácilmente, pues sus pasos se desenvolvían más largos que los de la chica– "¡Qué descortesía! Debí presentarme primero… ¡Yo soy el príncipe Aither!"_ –la caravana se prestaba al chasco–

– _los músculos de la chica rubia se atrofiaron, ¿acababa de decirle idiota a… a… al príncipe de príncipes?, sí que no era su día… Embebida de una soflama avergonzada, se inclinó múltiples ocasiones– "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"_

– _Aither únicamente sonrió, con esa llama seductiva que expelía su escancia– "¿Entonces me dirás tu nombre?"_

– "_Se-se-sere- sere-nn…"–sin embargo no concluyó a totalidad su nombre, pues la flamante majestad cortó de tajo al escuchar a otros que le llamaba–_

– "_¡Seren!, ¡nunca lo olvidaré…!, Si no resultas la princesa del universo, me encantaría que fueras una de mis concubinas" –le lanzó una mirada que la tragaba– _

– "_¡Concubina tu abuela!" –expresó con enfado, luego automáticamente llevó la palma de su mano para taparse la boca, otro insulto más… al gran Aither–_

– _el únicamente se mofó, mientras caminaba a sus quehaceres– "¡Lleven a esta chica con las demás!" –mientras un grupo de donceles la escoltaban, le dirigió unas palabras– "Seren, significa estrella… veamos sí eres tan resplandeciente cómo una"_

_-x-x-_

– "_¡Seren!… ¡vamos, despierta!" –gritó el pelirrojo, al sostener entre sus brazos a Serena–_

– "_Aither…"–cobraba la conciencia, pero sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas– "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué… yo soy Nyx?"_

– "_¡No… no hables de eso…!"–apretaba sus puños desviando la mirada– _

– "_Es una mentira… dílo… ¡es una mentira!" –vociferó bajo la gruesa lluvia que azotaba el planeta de los fulgores, pero sus desgargantes palabras se fundieron ahogados al sentir esos labios fuertes que se depositaban en los suyos… Su cuerpo hervía al fuego, al caluroso fuego del Príncipe Aither–_

– _Pero otro de los hombres, que miraba a lo lejos, le asaltó con furia retirándole de los brazos a la chica de dorado cabello– "Es todo o nada. Te estoy pidiendo que des… Deja vivir o muere… Todo es mejor que esta vida silenciosa… Dilo Aither ¡No es mentira!"_ –insinuó un pelinegro de mirada nebulosa–

– "_¡Orfeo!" –exclamó en el sauce del dolor. Lamento que apedreaba a su pobre ánimo–_

–_la guerra salvaje que alguna vez se tuvieron, Serena y Aither, transmutaba en el amor puro que con el paso del acaecimiento de luchas, el encuentro de la princesa Nyx se potenciaba en la verdad y la salvación del universo– "Existen dos grandes tragedias en la vida; no conseguir lo que quieres y la otra es conseguirlo de la forma que no esperas..." –miró a Seren, como solía llamarla, a lo lejos mientras caminaba por el piso de mármol agachando su testa, intentando retomar la cordura y un poco de su orgullo–_

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

– "¡Bombón!, ¡Bombón!" –zarandeaba a su princesa lunar, tratando de atraerla a la sumisa realidad–

– "¡Se-Seiya…!"–recogió el pétalo azul gris, que relampagueaba de la misma manera que lo hacían los ojos del tal Aither de sus alucinaciones–

– "¿Estás bien?" –la miraba alterado, esos ojos perdidos le ponían los pelos de punta, trataba de reconfortarse, de desviar el miedo que sentía–

– "Sí, no es nada… Estoy agotada, he trabajado demasiado en el proyecto de primavera y no he dormido bien. ¡Es eso!" –le sonrió frescamente, a lo que su capacidad motora permitía–

– "Podemos cancelar la reunión… Usagi"

– "No, ya estoy bien Seiya"

–––*

El lamento de sus palabras temblaban a la par de los hilos frescos que tejían los gusanos de seda, recordar la mataba.

– "Yo se los advertí, pero no quisieron escucharme… En los finales de los tiempos, cuando el declive del universo era inevitable, un grupo de Príncipes se reunió para buscar a la esperanza… La hermosa estrella de brillo tornasol que les permitiría salvar la extinción del universo… Habían luchado hasta el cansancio… con dificultad llegaron a este templo… en los escritos les decía que la esperanza había muerto y su alma se esfumó al intentar salvar a Nyx de su destino. Todo les apuntaba a los orígenes del imperio del milenio de plata… largos siglos atrás en un palacio de cristal" –suspiro mirando a Setsuna y Havardur espantados– "Cómo Cronos cerró los viajes temporales en su dimensión… recurrieron a este plano… '**Jera'**… Un mundo en el cual no recae el efecto del espacio, el tiempo y las dimensiones…"

– ¿En los finales de los tiempos? Una broma tan sutil o una verdad tan pesada que no obtenía impregnarse en la cavilación del caballero de las arenas del tiempo– "¿Finales de los tiempos?"

– "El vacio… Yo les concedí ese deseo a cambio de lo que más amaban... Eran tan ingenuos…" –los recuerdos vinieron a ella, como crudas gotas de roció en invierno, congelando sus sentidos, coagulando la sangre que se corría lentamente en su venas. Iniciando sus relatos…–

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

– "_No hay otra forma… Tenemos que buscar a la estrella…"_

– "_El universo será destruido…"_

_Los cuatro viajeros se internaron al palacio de __**Jera**__, un edificio redondo en un punto perdido del espacio._

_En el interior se marcaba redondo, repleto de libros y miles de pequeñas puertas bajo el altero de documentos. Una voz difusa les habló con resequedad, luego de una charla y del intercambio que pedía esa longeva habló con sinceridad…_

– "_Buscan lo inevitable… Pero si sus ideales pretenden devolver la paz, se hará como desean…"–_

_Esas palabras cimentaron la transformación de la mujer en la nueva guardiana del reloj pausado en lo eterno. La mujer los envió al punto muerto donde nunca jamás podrían salir._

_Cumpliendo su pago los cuatro andantes que restaban fueron trasportados a lo que a sus deseos mostraban en plegarias… ***_

–––*

Exail observaba por la ventana de los cristales oscuros del palacio de Lexus, una sensación la mantenía perdida en sus errantes ideas. Sentía que un asunto inconcluso radicaba en la tierra. Una necesidad enorme por regresar…

– "¿Está preocupada su majestad?" –preguntó el Oráculo, con su tibia resonancia, sentándose a su lado–

– "No… es nada" –susurró al viento a la par que miraba en lo alto a Solaris, un sol apagado y quieto, que había dejado de iluminar Lexus miles de años atrás–

– "Majestad Exail… permítame darle lo que ha perdido" –de uno de los bolsillos, de su hermoso vestido blanco que arrastraba alegóricas flamas carmesí, sustrajo unos anteojos que se miraban viejos, con los cristales cuarteados, en alguna parte de ellos carcomidos por el fuego, bien podría decirse que los siglos que llevaba con ellos, su resplandor les había conservado– "¿Les recuerda?"

– Los miró detalladamente, desde aquellos ojos dorados salpicados ingenuamente por rubíes– "¡No!"

– "Su vida en la tierra, como la de Arian fueron protegidas por mi esposo, Bellum. Les llevó a proteger a la esperanza, colocándolos en lugares estratégicos… La familia Labeau Crimson los adoptó a ambos… Ellos nunca se imaginaron que hospiciaban a dos grandes príncipes universales. Al menos no los externos al tratado."

– "¡¿Qué dices?!" –retrajo su cuerpo al sentir una gran angustia, se atragantó con lo que le confesaba la reina de Titán–

– "Lo más triste se presentó en la división de cada partido, Labeau y Crimson riñendo por las posesiones materiales, por la herencia del enfermo abuelo de ambas partes que declinaba próximo a la muerte… Demian Crimson Astron fue movido al cariño que compartía por ambas hijas con Kakio Murasakiro, alejarlas de la tortura que podrían conllevar en las amenazas de los Labeau, en su ambición…" –colocó el artilugio de ventanas rotas a las manos de Exail con sumo cuidado– "Sin embargo, la esperanza murió mucho antes de lo que esperábamos…"

Aquella sensación comenzó a provocarle un shock, declinando sus lágrimas rodar por la comisura de sus ojos… Exail podía ver las llamas rodearla, barriéndose en medio.

*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---

_El automóvil transcurría tranquilo, eran las siete de la tarde. Algunos kilómetros de recorrido para llegar a un pueblo cercano dónde se alojarían y descansarían un poco._

– "_Ruby, podrías sonreír un poco" –comentaba la madre que la miraba de reojo–_

– "_¿Japón? Estamos en Japón, a miles de Kilómetros de Estados Unidos, de Harvard… Donde están todos mis amigos"–recordó a Mamoru– "A punto de mi titulación"_

– "_Vamos Ruby, es una visita de vacaciones a la familia de tu madre, Prometo que te divertirás al conocer a los Tsukino… ¿Tu qué dices Seren?" –El padre intentó animarla–_

– "_Po-por… mí… yo-yo" –temía a conocer a la gente, para ella salir de sus cuatro paredes diarias era una amenaza–_

– "_¡Ya vez! Papá… Seren ni siquiera quiere conocerles" –Exclamó Ruby, el motivo real que se situaba para no salir de viaje–_

_Luego de un rato de viaje el automóvil comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, parándose a medio camino, por fortuna lograron detenerse en un descansadero. Los padres bajaron a checar el auto, auxiliados del sol, aún podía filtrar algo de luz._

– "_¿Q-qué pasa hermana?" –su voz era temblorosa, al despertarse por el zumbido–_

– "_¡Lo qué nos faltaba! Se descompuso la camioneta. Espera aquí Seren, iré a ver en que puedo ayudar" –el auto rezumbaba gruñón, que al abrir Ruby la puerta no le escucharon, pero los cuchicheos detuvieron los pasos de la joven pelirroja–_

– "_Debimos decírselo antes… ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora?" –preguntó el confundido hombre–_

– "_Sabes cómo es ella y lo importante que es para mí e Ikuko nuestras hijas… El momento se aproxima y ella debe proteger a Usagi" –Promulgó la mujer rabiando con una pieza mecánica–_

– "_Pero exponerla a eso… con ese carácter que tiene, es únicamente una niña"_

– "_¡Demian! Qué no has visto que ya no es más una niña, está por graduarse… Ruby sabrá protegerla. Usagi no debe convertirse en Nyx" –descendió su barbilla– "¡Fue la promesa…!"_

– _Inmiscuida en los misterios de los que hablaban sus padres, se sintió amenazada… Nyx, lo había estudiado desde muy pequeña… La diosa de la noche. Proteger a Usagi le sonaba inquietante, retornó al carro y suspiró profundo para mirar a su hermana que se encontraba dormida– __**"¿Eres realmente mi hermana? ¿Quién soy?**__" –acarició el rostro de la frágil Seren, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, a decir verdad, el universo mismo–_

_Media hora para solucionar el problema, retomando el rumbo de su travesía, travesía que perforaba en su quietud. La pelirroja estaba tan sumida en el caló de su origen, que prefirió permanecer en un apócrifo dormitar… La lluvia cayó del cielo. Era lo que admiraba en instantes._

_Rugidos secos procedieron de una vehículo que les perseguía, atravesando el estrés, los gritos, la frustración se apoderó de cada uno de los que viajaban en la camioneta, las hermanas se tomaron de la mano, agachaban la cabeza según las indicaciones de su padre al escuchar disparos. Las armas erraban, sacando chispas en el techo. El velocímetro se aventuraba a tocar la raya roja del límite… Kakio se sostenía del tablero, Damián daba giros al volante… Esa persecución y los cañonazos de las pistolas no fueron causantes del accidente… La velocidad incluida a la carretera peligrosa provocó al carro perder el control, derrapándose rápidamente a un barranco. Vuelta tras vuelta, la tierra se acomodaba en el interior a la par que los cristales detonaban… por un instante la pelirroja cerró los ojos, minutos luego estaba fuera del auto ilesa._

_Las llamas se apoderaron del vehículo, estallando misceláneas ocasiones, llamas que la enclavaron en un profundo shock emocional. Ruby observó a un hombre delante de ella sus ojos fríos la observaban… grises oscuros cómo el hielo terroso._

– "_¡NOOO! Mi papá… mi mamá… SEREN, ¡Sálvalos!" –gritó, gritó hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin fuerzas, Lloró al punto de que sus lagrimales no produjeron llanto– "Seré doctora… ¡puedo atenderlos!"_

– "_No es el momento Exail, te regresaré a la universidad, no recordarás nada de los Astron… Lo siento por ellos Exail, es necesario que te cubramos por un tiempo…"_

_Ese fue el término de sus recuerdos con su familia, disponiéndola después en casos contrarios a su responsabilidad de representante de la Familia Crimson. La única sobreviviente del accidente. Bellum aprovechó el acontecimiento a su favor planeando el ingreso de una asalariada Asesina. Decían que una de las hijas de Damián Crimson había sobrevivido, esa duda la tomó entre sus manos. _

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

– "Se que todo suena fuera de lugar, Reina mía… Los sacrificios deben hacerse por el bienestar del Universo ¿Lo comprende?"

– "¡Déjame sola!" –gimió inconforme, apretando los anteojos a su pecho, aquellos que se deshicieron en cenizas, las favilas de sus memorias–

–––*

Los letreros luminosos parpadeaban sincronizados, haciendo promoción al nuevo filme de la semana. En el cielo se proyectaban pálidas las estrellas al ser cubierta por la masa de nubes que ennegrecían. Enfadada por la película desplazaba sus pasos en son pesado, a pesar de que sus tenis le calzaban ligeros, aunque la trama le resultaba un chasco, otro asunto le acontecía incómodo.

– "¡Va!" –resopló un fuego– "¿Quién cree en los viajes en el tiempo? Es el gobierno que maniobra a los productores para poner esa sarta de boberías y distraer a la gente"

– "Uno…"–suspiró el joven de ojos verdes, en el pensamiento _'si supieras'_–

– "Es que la gente siempre busca en el más allá, cuando ni siquiera comprenden nuestro planeta, quieren la grandeza iniciándolo por ellos mismos, mientras la cúspide de la pirámide económica es tan pequeña. Montonal de gente muriendo de hambre, buscando empleo, robando… mientras otros pocos viven en la cima, realizando gastos innecesarios; Carros lujosos, que realmente tienen la misma funcionalidad que uno económico, joyas para adornar sus cuerpos vacios" –se extendía en la mera reclamación social, era el mismo caos que exponía cada vez que conversaba, su boca realizaba gestos de desagrado, pues aquellos lentes negros ocultaban sus ventanales y sepa Dios, como realmente eran y qué decir de su cabello, tan calva que brillaba a la luz del sol–

– "Te quejas tanto de la falsedad… de la injusticia social, política, genero… Pero siempre ocultas tu cara con esas gafas negras" –repugnó Sigvard, él que había intentado el descubrimiento de mirar sus ventanales, que lo mantenía hermético en New York–

– la chica sonrió, que insistente se volvía con ese tema tan bofo– "Enserio te gustaría mirarme a los ojos, ¡Bonito! Un burgués de tú clase pretendiendo establecerse junto a nosotros, ¿acaso esa es tu única necedad para permanecer con los seis?"

– "¡No!" –para Sigvard le era difícil comprender que alguna dama lo tratara como un amigo… Sus trucos de enamoramiento se acababan, los obsequios, las poses sugerentes, las charlas, las caricias, las invitaciones y un montonal de su artillería pesada serbia para nada. Para el príncipe de Melodiam se convertía en un reto. Luego sus pensamientos viajaron a una de las chicas de las que se había enamorado, se ruborizó instantáneamente, sí hubiera tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía–

– "Te quedaste callado… ¡vaya! Aún piensas en tu novia… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

¿Zereth?" – inició a cambiar el tema al buscar en su bolsa hecha de material reciclable–

–aspiró subterráneo, tragando los lamentos que producía su corazón– "Novia… Sabes… me hubiera gustado tener esa oportunidad" –cerró sus ojos y respingo la cara al cielo, dejando que el viento trapaceara en su cara– "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido… Pero esta ocasión, tomare la ventaja"

El callejón para llegar a la _'Baticueva'_ como llamaba cariñosamente tres al cuartel secreto dónde vivían; un departamento de tamaño mediano, de temple sereno y sin lujos, cubierto por mueblería reconsiderada o reconstruida. Tenían escasas luminarias que parpadeaban, debido a su mala condición, concentradores de basura, cajas desordenadas, una que otra alimaña; ratas, gatos, perros y cucarachas. En ese lugar vendría a destaparse el místico secreto que envolvía a la recóndita joven. Sigvard sintió un jalón fuerte, cuando los cañones de armas con silenciadores iniciaron sus disparos.

– "¡Malditos!" –murmuro Uno al castaño claro, escondida después de un contenedor–

– "¿Qué pasa?" –la miraba sacar de su pantorrilla unos revólveres viejos, estaba asombrado–

– "¡Esos hijos de perra!" –sonrió al detonar sus 'juguetitos'– "¿Sabes qué pasa cuando estás en contra del sistema? ¡Vienen a Joderte!" –los casquillos campaneaban en el suelo, el humo salía de sus pistoletes– "¡Demonios!" –miraba una y otra vez, en ráfagas a Sigvard, estaba exponiéndolo…– "Tenemos que correr. ¿De acuerdo?"

– "¿Porqué?"–pensaba en acabar con ello al ver que se distrajera **Uno**, esencialmente para que ella no notara su cualidad–

– "Ellos traen automáticas y a mí…"– lo aló de la camisa para ponerlo frente a ella y protegerlo de los agresores que estaban atrás, usando de distracción y esquivo el cumulo de objetos circundantes del callejón–

Parecía que el solaz de manifestaciones resultaba. Cuando alcanzaron a llegar a un edificio baldío.

– "¡Bonito! Falta mucho para amanecer… pero aquí estaremo…"–un **¡Diuf!** se escuchó en la escena. Uno caía entre los escombros y vidrios de la dichosa construcción en ruinas. Un disparo escurrido en su cavidad estomacal, tendiéndola al piso–

– "**¡¡UNO!!**" –Gritó espantado–

– "También estás con ella… Así que morirás, nos encargaremos que esto parezca un altercado de amantes" –dijo un agente encubierto, con un gabardina de lana y guantes de cuero–

– "¡JA!" –sonrió Sigvard– "Inténtalo…"

–––*

Una guerra campal se desarrollaba en la cocina de la casa Tsukino, la madre de Usagi se había puesto a preparar la cena desde temprano, la manera perfecta para enfocar lejos de ella sus perturbadores pensamientos. Atolondrada buscó en la alacena un ingrediente de la salsa secreta, que solía preparar, tras la bolsa del condimento estaba _'eso'_ veinte años sin verlo… veinte enterrándolo en su memoria cómo la caja negra de su closet. Tragó saliva, al observar el objeto, enchufado en la bolsita del sazonador, se estremeció…

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---**

_Era el final de la batalla, miraba a Marama a su lado cuando ella estaba sometida al cansancio..._

– "_¡Serenity!"____–dedicó una sonrisa a la reina de la luna, al saberla sana y salva–_

– "_¿He podido… derrotarlo?" –cuestionaba asustada, temblando y exprimiendo lagrimas de felicidad–_

– "_¡Lo has hecho hermana!" –exclamó una mujer, que trotaba al lado de un joven, en el mero procurar del estado de la reina–_

– "_Aún no puedo creerlo… pensé que estás cosas eran de películas" –llevándose las manos a la coronilla demostraba su escepticismo cortado con los hechos–_

– "_Pues estoy igual que tú, Damián. ¡Protectores de la princesa de la luna! ¡Oye Kenji! De ahora en adelante tendré más respeto por el reencarnado Marama" –le sonrió divertida–_

– "_¡¿Kakio?!" –se rascó la cabeza, escuchando el beneficio que le proporcionaba con Kakio ser un Rey vuelto a la vida. Algo extraño le envolvió al ver a su novia mirar al horizonte– "¿Qué ocurre Ikuko?"_

– "_¡Bellum, Jean, Jeon yi!…" –señaló la chica al contorno, observando a un rubio, una castaña y a un pequeñín moreno oscuro, que llevaban consigo un par de bultos pequeños– "¡Están vivos!"_

–_El chico, de quizá tres o cuatro años, atravesó el campo y los miró a todos– "Los rescaté… ¡Rescaté a nuestros enemigos!"_

– "_¿Ahora son bebes?" –sonrió la hermana mayor de Ikuko, tomando el bulto de las espaldas del chico– "Volverá a ser…"_

– "_No, no… Si Exail tiene una buena familia Señora Crimson" –contempló a Kakio junto a su esposo que estaban fascinados haciéndole cariñitos al querubín pelirrojo, Bellum era un chico pequeñito, adempero sus palabras siempre fueron de un adulto, lo que resultaba gracioso para los cuatro– "¡Cuídenla! Como a su hija, Cuando llegue el momento podrá proteger a Serena"_

_Hija… esa palabra fue música para sus oídos, pues la pareja Astron estaba pasando por una mala racha de tener un hijo._

–"_Nosotros cuidaremos de Arian" –Sonrió malvadamente, al abrazar a la chica coreana–_

– "_**¡Wa! Soltarme…Baka!"**__ –se intentó zafar de aquel abrazo, insultándolo con mal Japonés–_

– "_Jean, mi nombre es Jean, ¡Mon amour!" –se aproximó al rostro de la mujer, mirada de francés quisquilloso– "¿Ya olvidaste tu confesión… adentro de la cueva…?_

–"_Ver… ser un __**Baka**__, ¡ser Jeon Yi! –evadiendo el tema provocó las risas entre el grupo de guerreros–_

– "_El futuro lo dice, lo he visto en mis predicciones… La descendiente de Serenity vendrá con la marca de la Luna, será llenada en Lotos oscuros, un vientre sangrando. La purificadora del universo, con la estrella tornasol de la noche" –Bellum irrumpió las sonrisas– "__**Jera**__, en ese Santuario se localiza aquella que pedirá a ustedes sus poderes a cambio de poner a salvo a sus hijos" –mostró la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca– "¡Es una promesa! Yo me encargare de la niña celestial y ustedes harán su parte"_

_Tal como lo dijo Bellum, las cosas fueron pasando. Dieron a canje sus poderes. Exail fue nombrada Ruby, Cuidada por los Crimson, Damian y Kakio. A Arian lo nombraron como André, protegido por los Labeau, Jean y Jeon Yi. Ambos huyeron de sus familias ambiciosas, en la vigilia de los guardianes del Universo; Unos que fueron crueles y despiadados sembrando el terror en el planeta Tierra, en las épocas de su juventud…_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

– miró seriamente la pulsera, ¿habría terminado todo? El informe que recibió del joven Bellum habrá sido correcto– "¡Chicos!"

– "¡Mamá! Los invitados han llegado…"–Kenji encajó sus ojos al objeto que poseía Ikuko– "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

– "En la alacena… ¿todo vuelve? Tengo… tengo miedo Kenji" –se abrazó a su esposo, temblando– "No quiero que la historia se repita"

– "¡Ikuko!, Ten fe, confía en Usagi y en Seiya"

–––*

_*** Cuatro jóvenes de ropas extrañas, viajaban con la esperanza de poder cambiar el dolor de su futuro, en el dolor de la soledad eterna._

_La anciana les mencionó que aquel fulgor no podía existir fuera de los límites de su duración. Al llegar a un pequeño planeta llamado Lexus fueron aclamados como los guardianes de Nyx. El mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, se llamaba Bryan, el siguiente, con grandes rasgos femeninos, de pelo verde y ojos cafés claro, Antonio. El de tez canela Nazim, por último el más joven de cabellera cana, Ulises, enfrentándose a los elogios de la gente que disfrutaba de aquellos emisarios de la protección del universo._

_Los cuatro hombres fueron presentados al Príncipe de esas tierras. Un joven llamado Aither, de cabellos carmín, estirpe respetable, sonrisa perfecta y profundos ojos azul gris._

–"_¡Bien venidos sean al planeta de la Luz… Lexus!. He escuchado que son los guardianes de Nyx, Los de la profecía de Orfeo. Estamos pasando por una situación muy complicada en el universo. Los cristales del palacio de Lexus se marchitan, muy lentamente… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que Nyx nos complazca con su bendición?" –sostuvo el príncipe– _

– "_Su majestad" –Bryan, como sus compañeros se arrodillaban ante la majestad de majestades, con la mirada al piso– "La respuesta está en la esperanza, una estrella de cinco picos, que brilla tornasol"_

– "_¿Estrella?" –arrugó el entrecejo, acariciando su barbilla–"¡Explícate, hombre!"_

– _Antonio tomó la palabra– "Mi señor… hablamos de una doncella que es Nyx, podríamos…" _

– "_¡Eso es una crueldad!…" –expresó Aither levantándose furioso de su trono–_

– _Nazim elevó su cara y sin temor surcó los ojos de la alteza– "Calmará a Éter"_

– _El pelirrojo se acomodo en su silla imperial, analizando cada palabra– "¿De dónde sacaremos a esa chica, en el inmenso Universo?"_

– "_Dice las pronósticos que esa Damisela, es princesa de una luna plateada…"–Ulises se remontó a lo que en sus investigaciones del pasado habían interpretado–_

– "_¿Creen que con eso será suficiente? Necesito más información, saben cuantas lunas plateadas… hay en el universo…"–sonrió divertido ante los caballeros que estaban frente a él–_

– "_Es de cualidades múltiples, con un resplandor maravilloso" –Nazim sacó de sus bolsillos un artefacto electrónico– "Responde a este medidor de auras, que llamamos Aurómetro"_

– "_Pediré al Rey de Reimer que lo analice y reproduzca… en su base de datos debe estar las posibles candidatas" –a pesar de todo lo que en los guardianes de Nyx indicaba su designio… Aither no sentía completa seguridad de ellos– "Por lo pronto deben estar casados de su viaje"_

_Los caballeros iniciaron su búsqueda, tras largos dos años pudieron dar con las candidatas, chicas que provenían de diversas partes del universo._

–"_¡Dioses Galácticos!" –se despertó una muchachita rubia, gritando al cerrar sus ojos– "¿Dónde estoy?"_

–_Una adolecente de cabellos platinos observó detalladamente con desprecio a la chica, sentada a su lado derecho– "¡Qué estridente eres!"_

–"_Debiste golpearte la cabeza…" –apunto una peli morada, con intenso labial carmesí, a la izquierda de la vocinglera– "Es una nave de Lexus… estamos por llegar" –definitivo, esa mocosa sería un estorbo menos, Así de simple no tenía competencia con ella–_

–"_¡Maldición! ¡Desgraciadas Melisas!" –chillaba de rabia, atrayendo la atención de la sección del navío donde se localizaba– "Lo sabía… ¡WAAAA! ¡¿Por qué me odian tanto?!"_

– "_Algo le debiste haber hecho a esas hadas… Debe ser por lo escandalosa y antiestética" –desvió la mirada la chica de su derecha, las palabras que mencionó atrajeron a la bulliciosa rubia para mirarla– _

– "_¡Oh! ¡Por Neptuno! ¡¿Serenity?!" –se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tambaleándose para hincarse ante ella– "¡Princesa Serenity!"_

–"_¡Siéntate! ¡Por piedad! ¡Me avergüenzas!" –agachaba la cabeza–_

– "_¡Lo que ordene su majestad!" –quedándose lo más callada que podía–_

– "_Así que se conocen" –carcajeó con recato la de la izquierda, muy entretenida–_

– "_¡Yo no la conozco!" –mencionó Serenity en total calma–_

– "_¡Pero yo sí!, en la Tierra es muy famosa. Es la protectora del Sistema solar… Nuestra soberana" –Decía contenta, mientras Serenity sólo suspiraba–_

– "_Soy la Princesa Sashi, ¿y tu chica?" –preguntó la pelimorada–_

– "_¡Serena!" –sonrió con dulzura acomodándose los anteojos–***_

–––*

– "Hiciste bien al traerla aquí" –pronunció el chico de piel oscura, Cinco, analizando la herida de Uno, la que yacía inconsciente–

– El se conservaba algo escéptico, no tanto por la chica, si no por sus poderes… estaban extraños, al principio cuando contraataco a los acosadores todo marchaba a la perfección, enseguida, al intentar curarla habían pausado su práctica– "¡No se en que estaba pensando… debí llevarla a un hospital!"

– "¡No hace falta!" –la risueña Tres se aproximo a ella, colocando sus manos por arriba del cuerpo de Uno, iniciando la curación mágica que dejo a medias, poniendo mudo a Sigvard– "Te extraña que tus poderes estén actuando raro. Príncipe Sigvard. Es normal cuando el vórtice de Nyx esta desencadenándose. ¿Me pasas las vendas, Cinco?"

– "¿Entonces ustedes seis tiene algo que ver con…?"–alterado los observaba en racimos de perplejidad–

– Carcajeó el hombretón que depositaba las gasas en manos de Tres– "¿Seis?, te equivocas… Únicamente Tres y yo… Queríamos demostrarte la forma en que viven los seres terrestres, la forma en que piensan. No todos son iguales a Usagi Tsukino, la dulce princesa que piensa en los buenos sentimientos de las personas… A veces eso no existe."

– "¿Por qué sacan a Usagi-san en esta charla? ¿Cómo la conocen?" –los enfrentó–

– "Mira…"–terminó la curación, posponiendo el encanto de sus manos, para que la herida pareciera meramente tratada en un hospital– "Eres de los que saben leer la música, el sonido de los resplandores… fuiste tú el primero en darte cuenta de que Usagi Tsukino era la princesa que buscaban."

– "Estas diciendo qué… Usagi es Nyx…"–tembló asustado, percatándose de que Tres no terminaba la curación– "Uno continua herida, también fallan tus poderes"

– "¡No! Pero si la remedio totalmente se volverá loca. Además Uno es de los mortales que no creen en las supercherías…"–Tres enredó la lesión con agilidad– "Hablábamos de Nyx, Bien Usagi fungirá como Nyx. ¿Por qué entonces crees tú… que todos los aliados del presente, fueron enemigos en el pasado?"

– "Era una prueba para ellos de la Princesa del Universo" –se atragantó el castaño claro–

– "No precisamente para ellos, las atrajo a sí misma… Serena ha estado luchando para volverse más poderosa inconscientemente… De la simple Metalia a la poderosa Sailor Galaxia" –espetó el moreno– "La simple preparación para despertar como Nyx"

– "¡Tenemos esperanzas!" –sonrió sigvard–

– "¡No! Estamos en el inicio de la destrucción" –Afirmó la chica de cabellos lilas y ojos de similar color– "Bellum y yo sabemos que Nyx es un arma de doble filo… uno muy peligroso…"

– "¿Bellum?" –sí, ese nombre, el nombre del Rey de las Bestias y los muertos, de Titán–

–Cinco masculló una risa desde sus gruesos labios– "Habla de mí… Príncipe de Melodiam"

–––*

El reloj de la pared apuntaba a las siete y media. Ikuko se despejó de sus pensamientos pasados, la verdad tenía muchas razones para celebrar ese día. Puso una agradable sonrisa en sus labios enfocándose en terminar de ponerse los aretes de su abuela.

– "Ya llegó Usagi" –decía Kenji avisándole a su esposa–

– "¡Oh! Esa niña, ¿siempre tendrá que llegar tarde a todo?" –suspiró la mujer–

–"Luces hermosa, ¡querida!" –El hombre se acerco a ella y la basó a la mejilla– "No podría dejar de ser Serena, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

– Una sonrisilla nació de la madre de Usagi– "Desde antes de ser nuestra hija… No, no podría"

Bajaron las escaleras, Shigo platicaba con Seiya de su emocionante graduación de preparatoria. Eso iluminó la cara de la madre de la casa, en definitiva, una vida normal valía diez mil veces que ser la Reina Serenity. Para Kenji ver nuevamente ese reflejo de dulzura en su esposa acaparaba el poderío que poseía al ser Marama.

– "¡Usagi!, ¡Ni a esto puedes llegar temprano!" –escuchaba las escusas de su hija, esta vez sonriendo a lo que decía–

– "¡Oh mamá!, Es qué había mucho tráfico… " –repetía en su salvación, sin embargo había más cosas de por medio… esas cosas que estaban llegando a su cabeza, alucinaciones tristes–

– "¡Buenas noches señora Tsukino!" –Saludando cortés Seiya–

– "Bueno, bueno hoy queremos que conozcas a una persona muy especial Usagi" –Apuntó Kenji, abrazando a su señora y marcándoles el paso al comedor–

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con una sorpresa agradable. Eran Mamoru y Ceres que terminaban de poner la mesa. Ceres cargaba una linda barriga de siete meses, cuando al paso Mamoru la regañaba por hacer actividades extenuantes.

– "¡Ceres! Eso está muy caliente, deja lo cargo yo…"–Endymion cual caballero de su dama socorría cualquier acto de su… compañera–

– "Hay no seas quisquilloso Mamoru… es sólo el plato de la sopa, Estoy Embarazada no invalida" –reafirmó con un don de mando espectacular la antigua Selene–

– "¡Ceres! ¡Mamoru!" –exclamando Usagi corrió a acariciar la crecida pancita de su mejor amiga– "¿Por qué no nos dijeron que vendrían?

– "¡Es una sorpresa Usagi!" –Ceres sonreía con alegría–

– "¿Qué se van a casar?" –enfrascó el pelinegro ojos zafiro, extrañado de el hecho de que lo hicieran público en casa de los Tsukino–

– "¡Oh! Seiya, hasta después de la cena" –conteniendo la intriga informó el otro pelinegro de reflejos terráqueos en sus ventanales pacíficos–

Entre risas y charlas mantuvieron una comilona agradable, el ambiente se prestaba para todo, incluso ponían en tela de juicio el informe y estadística de el descendiente de los Kou-Tsukino objetivo que mantuvo rojos a Seiya y a Usagi, pero prefirieron dar cuentas de esperar hasta el momento apropiado para ello.

Al concluir el festín pasaron a la sala, tomaron un té y ahí surgió el verdadero tema que les llevaba a reunirse.

– "Mira Usagi, queríamos decírtelo cuando regresaran de su Luna de Miel, pero sabemos que estuviste ocupada en la temporada de Invierno, te vimos estresada. Ahora que se te ve más animada, pues… es mejor que te plantéenos la situación" –Era el jefe de la residencia quién daba pie al alboroto de la noche–

– "Bueno, primero queremos que observes estas fotografías" –Ikuko sacó una caja negra del costado del sofá, a decir verdad todo lo tenían planeado–

Tanto Seiya como Usagi miraron los retratos, fruncieron el seño al ver a Ikuko junto a Kenji cargando un par de niñas recién nacidas, ¿gemelas? o un excelente fotomontaje, a decir verdad había una donde las pequeñas de un año estaban solas, una poseía una expresión de perspicacia y la otra de ternura, ambas de inocencia. Fue cuando Mamoru sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Ceres, la que le brotaban lágrimas chorreantes.

– "Nosotros teníamos una técnica para reconocerlas, una poseía los ojos celestes y la otra agua marina…" –El agrado de lo que venían a sus palabras fue el choque de emociones que no esperaban tanto la diseñadora de modas, como el cantante. Ikuko dio vistazos a las dos–

– "Sé que te será difícil creernos Usagi, pero pensamos que al decírselos a ti y a Shigo, se sentirían mal… Ceres es tu hermana mayor… mellizas…"–obtuvo lo que deseaba por tantos años decirle a sus hijos. Kenji Tsukino y Ikuko Murasakiro también poseían secretos, de los cuales no se imaginaban–

– "Así es mi estimada hermana conejita… Mi verdadero nombre es Sashi Tsukino, pero eso de ser conejita… ¡Amm!" –sonrió ceres, al informarle–

– "¿Có-como?" –era una pregunta de alegría, todo marchaba por buen camino. Ella y Seiya juntos. Mamoru con Ceres… que diga, Sashi. El problema del hoyo negro solucionado, Kiimsah sellado y claro la oportunidad de darle vida a Zereth. La felicidad hizo presa a ella tanto como a Seiya. Los Dioses respondían a sus plegarias–

– "Pues en mi viaje a New York, Sigvard me prometió que me diría algunas verdades de mi… pero la información estaba en los archivos de una oficina del esa ciudad. Habían cerrado el caso por falta de pruebas" –mostraba los oficios que tenía en un sobre amarillo–

–Usagi se postuló preocupada– "Pe-pero… lo que te paso…"–se cuestionaba variadas veces– "¿Tú corazón…?"

– "Digamos que Sigvard y Mirai encontraron la cura a ese problema" –Mamoru, era ahora él, que asaltaba la enfermedad que alguna vez sufrió su amada ex pelinegra sensual, tendrían tiempo luego para conversar de eso–

– "¿De que cosas hablan chicos? Ustedes siempre tan misteriosos" –Ikuko los espantó con el comentario–

– "No, nada… amigos de la banda hermana de los Three Ligths, Mamá" –respondió Usagi–

– "¡Vaya! Enemigos una vez… Cuñados en esta ocasión, La vida cambia Mamo-bruto" –rió Seiya, enfrentándose a las rarezas de la supervivencia–

– "¡Muy buen apodo Seiya!, tenías toda la razón" –a la par de la risa de su nuevo cuñado–

– "Hablando de cuñados… ¿para cuándo la boda? No quiero que mi hija se encuentre en ese estado de amasiato" –los locos lentes de Kenji, titilaron a modalidad padre regañón–

– "¿Boda? ¡Papá!" –algo enfurecida y sonrojada expresó su inconformidad la sexy chica, que a pesar de su condición no perdía el estilo sensual con un escote de su blusa–

– "Pues, lo hemos planeado por meses" –sustrajo de su saco unos sobres blancos– "Será en dos semanas y media, nos encantaría que Usagi y tú fueran nuestros padrinos de anillos…" –agregó Mamoru, extendiendo su mano, para desplazar toda molestia y enfado que hubiera de ambas partes. Seiya lo entendió rápidamente, estrechando la desplayada palma de su viejo contrincante hicieron las paces–

Un día muy extraño para la rubia princesa de la luna. Cuando terminaron aquella exposición se contó la siguiente… La que involucraba el pasado de Selene y la realidad de los hechos en el imperio lunar, Ceres recordaba escasamente lo acontecido, inclusive la lucha que tuvo con Zerethé. Algo fuera de lugar, a los pronósticos de Cerberos, al que no divisaba en su memoria.

–––*

_*** Los cuatro jóvenes que habían viajado del futuro, en los finales de los tiempos, se ingeniaron nombres nuevos, en propósito de prevalecer los suyos como secreto y no ser descubiertos Bryan, era conocido como Ántrax, Antonio; Talix. Nasim; Dex y Ulises; Éldex. Con el paso de los días aprendieron muchas cosas, obteniendo poderes que nunca pensaron poseer. _

_Las jóvenes candidatas pasaron por millares de pruebas, bajo exanimación cuidadosa de los sabios de Reimer dejando únicamente a tres. La enemistad que pasaba por Serenity, Sashi y Serena, se convirtió en tolerancia, un requisito riguroso._

_Una de esas tardes una de las candidatas paseaba al borde de la locura. Odiaba por completo el encierro que presentaba para sí el resplandeciente palacio de cristales dorados. Escuchó un siseo insistente y viró con prontitud al que lo producía._

– "_¡Marama! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le intrigó que su único amigo, al que veía cual padre la persiguiera a ese lugar–_

– _subiendo una barda, escapaba de los guardias reales– "¡Vine a rescatarte!, Serena, te conozco… y sé lo que odias eso de la realeza"_

– "_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué maravilla! Vamos por mis cosas" –lo ayudaba a subir radiando de felicidad–_

– "_Estará por ahí Serenity" –deseoso preguntó el hombre al estar al filo de los barrotes de cristal–_

–_Lo soltó, furiosa dejándolo caer fuertemente al suelo del corredor– "¡No esperaba menos de ti! ¡ARGG! Papanatas acometido" –trotó en pose indiferente, quería golpearlo y aventarlo por donde había subido–_

– "_Sólo es una miradita, quiero conocerla en persona… ¡Anda Serena!" –le rogaba, al perseguirla, sobándose el duro golpe–"Luego nos vamos"_

– "_Dioses… ¡qué hice para merecer tanto castigo!" –chillaba a la par que él otro continuaba su réplica–_

Serenity y Sashi buscaban desesperadamente a Serena, a la que localizaron echando chispas en su andanza por los pasillos.

– "_¡Doncella Serena!" –expresó la de cabellera purpura– "Hay un infractor peligroso en el pala…"–miró a un hombre marcando el paso junto a la que mencionaba–_

– "_¡El infractor!" –Serenity se tapo la boca delicadamente cual agente de la realeza, se estremeció al tenerlo cerca–_

– "_¡Eres… hermosa!" –exclamó desasiéndose por la princesa de la Luna, a la que más que admirar, tenía en sus sueños platónicos de amor–_

– "_¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!" –en repulsión se manifestaba Serenity–_

_Las tropas llegaron rápidamente custodiando al intruso, junto a su príncipe, Aither. Serena gritaba a lo lejos que lo dejaran en paz, cosa que molesto a celos mataderos al soberano de Lexus._

_Luego llamaron a las tres aspirantes colocándolas en el salón real, a un lado de ellas tratado de lo peor al pobre Marama._

– "_Tienes idea de lo que hacías encubriendo a este joven… Serena" –reprochaba con furia Aither desprendiendo rencor–_

– "_¡Lo siento señor!" –cabizbaja recibía toda clase de regaño, pidiendo perdón al príncipe muchas veces. Razón que encendió a Marama, realmente su amiga, que veía como pequeña hermana, había cambiado demasiado–_

– _Se desató con fuerza extrema llegando antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera atender en la sala, propiedad personal del castaño, tomó de las ropas al pelirrojo, sosteniendo una mirada rabiosa– "¡No me importa que seas el gran príncipe! Nadie trata a Serena así… Eres un enfermo al tenerla contra su voluntad"_

– "_Su trato de amantes no es permitido para las jóvenes candidatas" –jamás bajo su mirada de orgullo aunque aquella cualidad peculiar lo sacara de onda, ¿era posible que un simple mortal invistiera tales aptitudes? Frenó a sus guardias, para examinar más ese talento natural–_

– "_¡¿Amantes?! No digas impertinencias" –apretó mas el amarre, enfilándolo su rostro real al de él– "Serena es como mi hermana… ¿no sabes que es huérfana? ¿Qué la gente se burla de ella por su aspecto? ¿Lo mucho que ha sufrido? Primero pregunta…" –lo soltó lanzándolo a su trono– "¿No estarás celoso?"_

– _la ronda de preguntas cerceno en su alma, en realidad la conocía muy poco, no sabía el dolor que cargaba en los adentros la rubia de gafas gruesas, pero la cuestión más fuerte se suscitó en la cargada última interpelación– "¿Celoso? ¿qué no la vez…? ¿Quién podría fijarse en ella? Tan escandalosa, infantil, bruta y que no entiende de razones"_

– _punto exacto para cargar el odio de Serena, apretando duramente el puño. No lo entendía; Primero la acosaba, ahora extendía ese cruel designio– "Somos amigos… venía a visitarme, estará aquí unos días, permítalo señor" –se tragó su orgullo hincándose, maquilo muy rápido un plan, sabía que en dos días se sucintaría el gran baile, donde las darían a conocer a las majestades principales que darían su voto aprobatorio, a cualquiera de las tres. Ese baile estaría custodiado por la guardia real y tendría su oportunidad de escape al lado de Marama–_

_En sus ruegos y conmoviéndose por las declaraciones del entremetido, el príncipes de príncipes accedió a la petición de Serena dejando a Marama unos tres días en Lexus, para no volver jamás._

_Un par de jornadas se pasaron. No obstante Marama descubría al paso de ellas la razón que mantenía a su amiga en el palacio, un motivo muy triste, pretender que un hombre de ese poder tuviera un racimo de cariño por ella… El masoquismo a flor de piel, era una tonta, en eso no se equivocaba el engreído príncipe._

– "_Ya es tarde, debo regresar a mi alcoba y mi tutor Orfeo me levanta temprano" –sonrió dulcemente la joven de cabello dorado– "¡Hasta mañana Marama!"_

– "_¿Estás segura de lo que deseas hacer? Serena…" –se inclinaba en uno de los pilares del corredor–_

– "_¡Ya sabes que no me gusta esto! ¿Qué razón tendría para quedarme aquí?" – recorría la baranda del pasillo dando pasos pequeños a dirección de su cuarto–_

– "_Aither… te enamoraste de él… no me mientas, te conozco bien" –cruzó los brazos–"haces esto porque te lastimaron sus palabras"_

– "_¡Vez visiones!" –sacudió su cabeza en negación rotunda– "Nos vamos en la noche del baile, ya sabes el proceso…" –se despidió de él, a lo próximo miro a Aither, escuchando que preguntaba por ella, evitaba todo lo que podría el encuentro con él, Así que corrió lo mas presurosa que consiguió, dejando que las saladas y desconsuelas lágrimas le fluyeran en borbotones. Sus lentes se empañaron en el desconcierto de su sufrimiento que no miraba lo que venía de frente de ella, sintió un fuerte golpe, en un blando cuerpo que la tiró al suelo– "¡Perdone!"_

– "_No discúlpeme a mí…" –decía cálidamente, una voz de un muchacho– "Venía distraído"_

– _sacándose los lentes, limpió los vidrios con las mangas de su blusa, para colocarlos en su rostro de nueva cuenta. El joven con el que topó era de cabellera castaña clara, al punto de verse rubia, blanco y de grandes ojos verdes, con un rostro varonil, un cuerpo atlético y porte galán– "¡Qué torpe soy!"_

–_le ofreció su mano ayudándola a levantarse– "¡Para nada! Es usted una joven muy hermosa, tiene los ojos más bellos que haya visto" –con una dulce sonrisa sostuvo la mano de Serena– "Debe ser Serena, Aither me ha hablado mucho de usted"_

– _Aither, otra vez… que odioso nombre para sus pobres oídos– "¿A sí? De seguro muy mal" –renegó–_

– "_Pues… qué podría venir de mi amigo cuando no le agrada algo… 'fuera de su alcance'" –sugestivo pensó la ultima frase– "Sigvard, Príncipe de Melodiam…"_

– "_¡Qué suerte! ¡Estoy maldita!" –se jalaba una de las trenzas, tratando de poner compostura en su cabello– "Además de fea torpe"_

– "_No piense eso… a mí parecer posee un resplandor maravillosos, su voz es música privilegiada por los Dioses… es lo que me cuenta Orfeo, estoy deseosa de escucharla en su numero el día del baile para comprobarlo"_

– "_JA, JA, JA… lo que dicen los tutores por conseguir votos. No señor, se va arrepentir, grazno como pato" –sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas escurrían un poco de lloros, dato que no paso desapercibido por el joven–_

–_sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón, enjugo aquel rocío de la chica, la que se estremeció– "Las lágrimas no van con esos hermosos ojos y con esa cara tan cándida… Señorita" –comprendía entonces el motivo que había cautivado a su colega, el encanto primoroso del destello en esa dama, llamada Serena–_

_Así el día siguiente se preparaba la pantomima de promoción, Serena tenía un par de damiselas a su servicio que buscaban el perfecto vestido a su complexión, el maquillaje, los accesorios. Fue una batalla campal el ponerle todo aquello, las sirvientas reñían con ella, por el color, por los listones, por el peinado… un altercado continuo, pero quitarle los visores fue lo peor. Terminando por convencerla dieron por finalizada su obra maestra. Fue un milagro de Dioses hacerla lucir hermosa._

_La música retumbaba por todo el palacio, piezas selectas. Charolas repletas de bocadillos deliciosos, flores que adornaban alrededor. Tarde como siempre llegó Serena, quién temblaba de sólo pensar en entrar como un mono vestido de seda. Su escasa visibilidad la formó a entrar despacio. ¡Otra vez!, topaba contra algo… sí que estaba Maldita. De vuelta al discurso de disculpas._

– "_¡Lo siento!" –decía tragándose el rubor vergonzoso, a final de cuentas hoy se terminaba toda esa maroma de escusas–_

– "_Como lo suponía… eres hermosísima Serena" –repuso el joven al que le conocía ese gentil tono–_

– "_¡Príncipe Sigvard!" –refrescó su visión borrosa, encontrándose con la mejor sorpresa, al menos alguien que la trataba bien–_

– "_Sería un honor me permitiría la primera pieza, bella dama" –extendió su mano, en oronda cortesía de petición, el atractivo príncipe de ojos verdes. Cuando esto ocurrió otro joven entró en escena–_

–"_¡Sigavard! Vienes muy bien acompañado ¿Quién es la Diosa que te acompaña?" –sin dudarlo era el pelirrojo, acompañado por una pequeña niña pelirroja de unos seis años, ¡qué mala suerte! –_

– "_No fijas demencia Aither… Es Serena" –Sonrió Sigvard–_

– _Sorprendido realizó ademanes con sus manos, para colocarlos en dos círculos que representaban anteojos. No lo podía creer– "¿Dónde tenías escondido todo eso?"_

– "_Con permiso de su majestad Aither, pero el Príncipe Sigvar pidió mi primer baile" –sostuvo tomando del brazo al rubio cenizo–_

– "_Eso si se lo permito" –se interpuso el Príncipe de Príncipes, ni que pensara que lo dejaría ponerle la mano en ella– _

– "_Tío, me lo prometiste… ¡Bailaríamos!" –incluyó la chiquilla–_

– _otro con mala suerte, sería que todo lo que quería apuntaba al derrumbe… Serena no era la impar que sondeaba sí estaba maldecida o no, para Aither acontecía de la misma manera– "¡Está bien Exail, Está bien!"_

_En un apartado del salón cuatro pares de ojos observaban cuidadosamente. Los que se decían guardianes de Nyx. Buscando entre esas cuatro chicas la fuente de su esperanza en el desastroso final de los días… La belleza o el talento era un plato que no le importaba, realmente esperaban a que entre las candidatas que habían analizado con el Aurómetro dieran señal de ser la expectativa de una nueva era. Tontos, ingenuos poseídos por la purificación del Universo, por las malas interpretaciones de los escritos nunca se imaginaron que habían llegado a la época incorrecta y que esa noche tendrían más que a la estrella tornasol de cinco picos. _

_Sigvard danzó con la rubia cuatro vals, estaba fascinado con la plática mundana de la chica, se le antojaba sencilla, inocente, con una inteligencia malcriada e ingeniosa. Al iniciar la siguiente otro joven se les presentó. Un hombre de cabellos brunos de la misma forma que sus místicos vitrales opacos, Orfeo. Quien se llevó a la muchacha para danzar con ella y felicitarla por el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo, pero otro motivo lo movía, pues devoraba a la muchacha con un halito fuera de contexto, si bien era su protector, sobre actuaba en ello._

– "_No me parece correcto que familiarice tanto con las majestades" –el regaño frío y corrector de siempre–_

– "_Conversábamos, era todo" –introdujo quejumbrosa Serena–_

– "_Aún así, se apreciaba otra cosa" –aclaró la garganta, para callar cualquier suspiro que su pupila realizara, disparando la siguiente orden– "Es hora de que inicien el acto de talentos, confió en plenitud de que no me decepcionará" _

–_volcó su vista a otro lado, por ahí andaba Marama, en traje de fiesta se veía bien, pero otro detalle asaltó sus creencias, era Serenity la que danzaba con él agregando las sonrisas delicadas que sacaba de ella. Eso era nuevo– "Si, desahóguese… ya no tendrá que lidiar conmigo" –podría quitarle el beneplácito a su amigo o sería mejor escapar ella sola. La segunda opción le caía mejor, pues sin dudarlo concebía a Serenity como la madre regañona, pero justa que sentaba su cabeza y a Marama como el padre protector que defendía a capa y espada a su retoño. Aquellos pensamientos se postraban en ideales felices. Tener una familia, padres y hermanos. Hermana, era la manera en que comprendía a Sashi, la compañera de juegos y travesuras.–_

–_paró al momento que la melodía concluyó, para arrastrarla tras el escenario– "Vayamos entonces Señorita Serena"_

_Sashi presentó un baile de su región, con el conmemorativo vestuario. Lo hacía perfectamente. Serenity demostró su talento al interpretar música con una arpa de hilos plateados, la sinfonía se presentaba hermosa, detallada y perfectamente interpretada. También era espectacular. Eso que importaba, el chiste se anteponía en perderse de vista. Rogaba que una pequeña canción la situara fuera de las expectativas de ser la nueva Princesa del Universo._

_Entonces se paró ante el público, las piernas le temblaban, pensaba en cantar de la peor manera, a pesar de ello entre el tumulto distinguió Sigvard, él único que se portaba de maravilla con ella. ¿Cómo quedarle mal?, tomo un respiro grande la canción comenzó luego Serena. Animando al auditorio podían descifrar su voz flotando al aire, una preciosa voz divina que emergía de los cielos. Impresionados el acto terminó y ella aprovecho que el alboroto de las majestades que iniciarían a deliberar su voto para escabullirse y escapar. Salió del salón aceleradamente cuando la gente exenta al certamen se escurría a presentar sus felicitaciones a cada candidata._

_Llegó a su habitación, cogió su valija y partió por el mismo lugar donde había salido Marama._

– "_¿Han visto a Serena?" –preguntó inquieto Marama a Serenity que estaba a un lado de Aither–_

– "_¡No!, la verdad, ¿Porqué la pregunta?" –estaba extrañada por la expresión de la chica–_

– "_No puede ser, se irá sin mi" –emprendió la partida pero unas fuertes manos interfirieron sus propósitos–_

– "_Pensaban escapar… ¿Dónde está Serena?" –lo zarandeó fuertemente Aither– "¡No sabes que es peligroso!" –emprendió con sinceridad– "A estas horas en las afueras del palacio las bestias atacan"_

– "_¿Pe-peligroso? ¡Hay Serena! Dónde está mi nave" –le confesó–_

– "_¡Quédate aquí! ¡Voy por ella!"_

_El príncipe de príncipes partió colérico, cuantos regaños le daría a esa mocosa bruta ya lo tenía preparado, el discurso reprendedor._

_Serena en cambio no pudo llegar muy lejos apenas a las puertas del palacio de cristal dorado, llorando tendido se arrojó al piso. Se preguntaba si todo valía la pena, si ella tendría un motivo para permanecer en ese lugar, si debía ser la única en perderse de la vista de los demás. El maquillaje no llenaba el vacio de su corazón, ni las ropas finas cubrían el frío que gobernaba en su alma. Se sintió desierta, dando pasos fuera del ambiente que protegía el reinado de Lexus… Era todo o nada y nada era preferible al castigo de permanecer fuera de sus posibilidades._

_Cuando apenas se introducía en los bosques quejumbrosos del planeta de la luz, sintió miedo, cualquier ruido que provenía de los troncos la asustaba. Sin entender el cómo ya estaba rodeada por bestias abismales, que encendían sus ojos rabiosos en rojo fluorescente, gruñían sin piedad dispuestas a atacar. Una de ellas no perdió la oportunidad cerrando los ojos fuertemente de desconectó del mundo… escuchaba murmullos profundos. Algo se encendió en su interior un brillo de neón el miedo se separó de su cuerpo… Cuando abrió los ojos miraba a las bestias tendidas en el suelo, una decapitadas otras desmembradas, el cielo acumulado por nubes negras que precipitaban una gruesa lluvia y a Aither observarla temblando del miedo.***_

–––*

Una semana luego de la revelación de los padres de Usagi. En New York.

Sigvard se revolvía una y otra vez en su cama, todo cuanto el par le decía tronaba como relámpagos en sus pensamientos. Entonces se paró del colchón, dispuesto a tomar aire fresco con el propósito de aclaras sus pensamientos. En el balcón del departamento estaba la chica calva, aún estaba delicada. En un sillón estaba sentada, Uno. La ingenua que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que la rodeaba

– "¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas…?" –cuestionó el príncipe, pero al llegar frente a ella entendió el por qué de no responderle, estaba dormida. La curiosidad le entró, pensaba en quitarle los anteojos negros. Lentamente y con cuidado lo realizó, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, la luna le permitía darse cuenta que junto aquella había rastros de pliegues de piel, cuales marcas de heridas con un acido. Él comprendió qué quizá su mirada escondía marcas inhumanas de alguna guerrilla o venganza. Pero esa cara le resultaba muy hermosa, había aprendido a enamorarse nuevamente. Cerro sus ojos con la idea de despertar a la bella durmiente de un beso, bajo la luz del astro lunar… luego sintió un dedo que se colocaba tiernamente en sus labios–

– "Lo siento… pero no me gustan los hombres" –esa no era precisamente la voz de ella, más bien sonaba a una muy profunda y masculina–

– Sigvard abrió sus esmeraldas encontrándose a un muchacho con una sudadera con capucha que cubría su rostro, añadiendo la luz difusa que expelía la luna– "¿Qué?" –Uno estaba a un lado, del chico– "¿Quién eres?"

– "Ten cuidado con la propiedad ajena..." –tomó cuidadosamente la mano de la muchacha, enseñándole el anillo que portaba, un aro de matrimonio– "Soy Seis… el consorte de Uno. Para la próxima piensa dos veces antes de intentar algo con mi esposa…"–se distinguió su sonrisa. Se giró y la tomó en brazos– "Los burgueses piensan que por tener poder y dinero pueden conseguir los que desean…"

El espectáculo lo sacó de orbita, una risa tonta se presentó en él, cuando las dos figuras desaparecer en la oscuridad del departamento, se reclinó en el sofá del balcón mirando a la Luna. Los chuscos que ofrecía la vida…

–––*

– "_¡Orfeo!" –exclamó en el sauce del dolor. Lamento que apedreaba a su pobre ánimo–_

–_la guerra salvaje que alguna vez se tuvieron, Serena y Aither, transmutaba en el amor puro que con el paso del acaecimiento de luchas, el encuentro de la princesa Nyx se potenciaba en la verdad y la salvación del universo– "Existen dos grandes tragedias en la vida; no conseguir lo que quieres y la otra es conseguirlo de la forma que no esperas..." –miró a Seren, como solía llamarla, a lo lejos mientras caminaba por el piso de mármol que llevaba a la entrada, agachando su testa, intentando retomar la cordura y un poco de su orgullo–_

_Pero algo andaba mal, en Serena, las voces la atacaban nuevamente, gimió con fuerza pidiendo que se callaran, que la dejaran en paz… Fue ahí que su cabello rubio se amorato y aquellos hermosos celestes exhibían un purpureo noche envueltos en oscuridad, se perdió por completo, pero esa reacción se ubico de similar manera en Aither descolorando su cabellera al blanco total y sus seductores ojos tornaban dóciles en hermoso blanco nievo._

_Ambas miradas estrechaban un conflicto y no eran ellos…_

–"_Nos volvemos a ver las cara Éter… No dejaré que bebas de mi sangre y comas de mi cuerpo" –mencionó orgullosa–_

– "_Es lo que debo hacer para acabar contigo… Nyx" –temblaba en la sentencia–_

– "_Pues veremos quién es más fuerte. Tú o Yo" –Nyx se destemplaba de toda piedad–_

_Las energías habían llegado a las majestades del palacio. Serenity salió junto a Marama, Sigvard y Sashi del palacio, trascurriendo la senda de antes que los demás, pues Marama había analizado bien los pasadizos secretos del castillo de cristal, aquel que en los extremos poseía pilares que formaban una estrella de cinco picos, dejando encerrados a los demás. Fue en esa ocasión que el planeta se llenaba de oscuridad y los hermosos cuarzos dorados que formaban el palacio se tiñeron de negro._

_Cuando Serenity y los demás habían llegado, Aither, transformado en Éter tenía en el piso a Orfeo, con la cabeza a metros de distancia de su cuerpo. A lo que Serena, Nyx, Gritaba que no permitiría que él bebiera su sangre y comiera de su cuerpo._

_Lo estaban intuyendo… Sigvard y Sashi corrieron para detener a ambos, pero corrieron la peor suerte al ser asesinados en el altercado… Al desplazar esas energías voraces Marama no perdió de vista a Serenity cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Éter se mostró ofensivo la tenía en sus manos, pero no podía destruirla, cuando sus sentimientos hacia ella eran de amor… muy en cambio los de Nyx… quién tomando ventaja de eso fingió calmarse y cuando pudo establecer la confianza cogió uno de los puñales que cargaba Aither a su costado y lo apuñalo hasta el cansancio, matando su cuerpo material. Serenity contemplaba el cuadro con horror, llorando al temblar. Marama usaba su fuerza para confortarla._

– "_Todos juegan con nosotros… los siguientes serán ustedes" –señaló a los guardianes de Nyx que por asares de su huida llagaban para enfrentar ese poder y habían escuchado aquella declaración de beber y comer de ella– _

_Pero Serenity se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza, rogándole que respondiera, recibió algunas cortadas de las rocas que elevababan, ella no desistió la hacer brillar su Luna dorada que prendía en su frente. Una luz que la volvió en sí… Serena diviso todo cuanto había hecho y en sus memorias permanecían frescas las atrocidades de sus actos. Sus ojos inundaron de dolor y tristeza haciendo que de ellos brotara un cristal… un cristal plateado… que colocó en las manos de Serenity._

– "_Este cristal los protegerá de la maldad… Serenity, úsalo sabiamente, en dos generaciones volveré… y puede que Éter no dé marcha atrás a sus intenciones" –camino como zombi al cuerpo de Aither, miró por última vez a Marama– "Gracias por ser mi amigo…"–sonrió y con el puñal aún en mano se lo clavó en el corazón–_

_Así concluyó la primera encarnación de Nyx y Éter, la lucha que se anunciaba en dos generaciones la colisión entre la luz y la oscuridad._

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*

– "Las personas siempre buscan afuera lo que hay adentro… ¡Pobres mortales!, perennemente indagando en el pasado... en el postremo futuro... Pero nunca en el final" –agregó la dama encubierta, la que en cada vocablo transfería el pesar, dejando en la anécdota un turbio sopor de poca esperanza entre Havardur y Setsuna– "Cada intento por salvar lo insalvable une más el circulo y lo deja continuar… **¿Aún quieren su deseo?**"

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ten cuidado con la fragilidad, que algún día puede volverse en su contra. Fue el refrán al que se enfrentaban con el turbio efecto mariposa que desataba un Dejá Vu en las Dimensiones.

**x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x—**

**¿Ahora qué sucederá? **

**Las demás preguntas se las dejó a ustedes….**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… (Muchachas premiadas… comuníquese conmigo)**

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Siento no dejarles contestación… pero nuevamente son las cinco de la madrugada TT,TT y mañana tengo trabajo… .. **

*****Prometo responder tus preguntas serenity2202 por msn. O mensaje privado por el foro de SM.*****

**Muchísimas gracias por sus excelentes Revs a !! **

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV:**** Kayleigh More: Nina****: serenity2202:**

Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD.


	25. Sol de Miel

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=GANADORES=- (P R E M I O)**

**Primer Ganador: Malkav_iztli (Cap 23 -la línea de mercurio-)**

**Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún)**

**Tercer ganador: Kayleigh More (Cap. 25 Sol de Miel)**

_Con este queda un aproximado de cinco caps!!!_

_Gracias a __**Kayleigh More**__ por comunicarse, aquí esta su premio n.n_

_1) Un Serena y Seiya, con ciertos flashbacks._

_2) La luna de miel _

_3) Una breve separación (la separación estará en proceso querida…)_

_Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas… sí no ya me amole de plano… -.-U si estoy para la calle de la amargura y no te gusta, estoy dispuesta a recibir jitomatazos de tú parte._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas o integrantes de FF que se animaron a aliarse a mis locuras y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

_Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos._

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mí._

_¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-TERCERA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***CLAROSCURO***

La sociedad de Kiimsah se deshelaba de los cristales que los mantenían herméticos, cuando la mujer de atuendo blanco miraba con desesperación, su cabellera terracota se proyectaba en el reflejo del agua que circundaba a sus pies– "¿Por qué no despiertan señor?" –preguntó al hombre de blanco que reposaba tras ella sentado en el trono que alguna vez ocupó Selene–

– Levantándose, dio pasos largos para aproximarse a ella, tomarla por la cintura y coger su mano con delicadeza– "Quizá, necesitan de tu ayuda… Pandora"–sonrió entre la máscara de porcelana, halándola de la mano, hasta los cuatro durmientes– "¿No tienes curiosidad de mirarlos más de cerca? Sí los auxilias darán una recompensa divertida"

– la voz del hombre sonaba persuasiva, la expresión corporal le daba seguridad, y 'divertido' sumado a 'recompensa' fue un plato fuerte que retumbaba al pensamiento. Así que, andando más de cerca los analizó, colocando su mano sobre ellos– "Un poco de mi poder bastara" –manifestándose airosa inició a expeler su energía–

–Él individuo de blanco la cogió de la cabeza. Impactó en reclamo hostil el carneo de pandora a lo que restaba de cristal– "¡La curiosidad mató al gato! Preciosa Pandora… "

Los bellos ojos de la dama suplicaban a gritos mudos un porqué del acto. Pandora podía ver salpicando su sangre sobre los cuerpos de los antiguos guardianes de Nyx. Su ruego quedó al aire, concluyó el final de sus días con un panorama visual; los ojos de cada integrante se abrían al absorber su sangre por la piel, uno a uno se levantaba mientras se extinguía el resplandor de la semilla estelar de Pandora, conjunta a su vida. Con ello se rompía el último sello de Kiimsah.

– "_Pensabas que la recompensa era para ti pandora…"_–sonrió perversamente– "¡Bienvenidos sean!" –manifestó el ente de blanco– "¿Dónde está la niña celestial?"

Los cuatro seres de Kiimsa tiritaban al mirar al varón con sus manos manchadas de sangre, el de cabello rubio luminoso exclamó.– "¡Eres tú…! E…"

–––*

***CAP. 25 SOL DE MIEL.***

"_Mediados de diciembre, el día anterior al quince de esa fecha entregaba los diseños terminados para la pasarela de primavera-verano, tenía las modelos seleccionadas y todo lo que conllevaba aquella presentación, su jefe le aclaró el punto de las vacaciones, ya eran obligación, trabajaba duro y se las había ganado. Seiya no se imaginaba que los chicos le dieran unos recreos forzados, ambos no estaban del todo bien. Tenían demasiadas cosas ocupando sus pensamientos, realmente las necesitaban. _

_Tanto la Luna como el Sol estaban citados en la Universe house. Los pocos que quedaban en casa planearon unas cuantas cosas para que salieran del estrés extra normal que sufrían. Una muchacha sentada en una de las sillas de la sala meneaba un bolígrafo en intensidad. Usagi Kou la reconoció rápidamente._

– "_¿Naru?" –una impresionante vista ante sus ojos, tenía meses de no verla–_

– "_Usagi-chan" –sonrió con dulzura– "Su majestad" –se inclinó ante su príncipe del sol– "He venido por ustedes, deseo que vayamos a Solaris"_

_Fueron las palabras que cruzó la chica de cabellera fuego. Sin hacer maletas, prepararon el transportador. Reima y Hotaru estaban detrás de la obra prima, los mandarían de viaje de bodas, ya lo requerían._

_Sin previo aviso fueron lanzados por el portal. Naru abanicó su mano para decirles adiós."_

El paraje de su ausencia exigida restaba cálido en sus memorias. El príncipe de picaros zafiros vislumbraba la plenitud de su reino, el sol central. Solaris, un mundo de temperatura alta, con inmensas playas, construcciones de arena dorada mixturada con aguas alcohólicas formando viviendas, palmeras inundando las costas, flores hermosas en los picos de cactus altos erguidos y espinosos, un palacio de cantera que chorreaba agua luminosa, aparentando fuente de vida. La arena y el agua no solo fungían como patria y manantial, preceptos de la luz eterna que radiaba al planeta.

Maravillada Usagi se descalzó, quería sentir la arena rosar las plantas de sus pies. Una sonrisa pintaba en caricia sus facciones de mujer. Corrió por el borde de la playa tomando la mano de Seiya, al cual contagió su optimismo.

Ambos probaban las mieles del mundo, sintiendo la brisa impactando su piel, brisa traviesa que los humedecía.

– "¡Seiya! Una carrera hasta el palacio"

– "¿Carrera?"

Antes de terminar su pregunta, la reina traveseaba por las laderas, cuesta arriba. Sus carcajadas tiernas retumbaban en cada árbol tropical. No dejaría que ganara tan fácil, la persiguió enterrándose sus pies en la tierra fina y resplandeciente, comprendía que la pesadilla estaba por terminar. Alzó sus brazos para atraparla, consiguiéndola, la arrojó al manto café claro. Sol y Luna eclipsaron sus miradas, entonces él astro rey deslizó con ternura la faz de la perla celeste. Podía contemplar con claridad como esas mejillas tornaban en rubor placentero y los ojos cielo se perdían en los suyos para luego encerrarlos entre parpados. Sus corazones sincronizaban con placer, él lisonjeó con sus labios los de ella, sus cuerpos adheridos al firmamento del amor y la complacencia.

El placebo los condujo por un momento de piedad, de tranquilidad, armonía y felicidad. Estaban juntos nada ni nadie podría separarlos, una hecha para el otro. La inocencia se quedaba muda al precisar su atención en ambos, sus capacidades motoras dejaban la paciencia…

– "¿Pero aquí?" –preguntaba la estimulada rubia, con aglutinado polvo dorado elegante entre los cabellos–

– "Aquí…"–murmuró a los oídos de su diosa sin perder la presión de los bailes táctiles–

–––*

– "¡Seise! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" –preguntó Sashi a su hermano mayor– "¡Eres raro!, Siempre te desapareces…"–

– "¡Pues te tengo una buena noticia hermanita!, mira" –encendió el aparatejo que cargaba en sus manos, dándole señal–

En el monitor se apreciaba Sailor Zarya, más madura, con una dulce sonrisa _–Mis príncipes, es la hora de regresar a casa, ya todo ha terminado… sus padres los esperan con ansias–_

La pequeña princesita salto de alegría, lo habían conseguido – ¡Entonces, vayamos al palacio de Solaris! Quiero jugar con el gato Solaris y poner todos estos recuerdos en mi cuarto–

– "¡Ándale pues! Alista las cosas, Nun, Araz, Doxy, Zev, Hotaru, Reima y sus hermanos están por llegar"–era el más contento de los dos– "¿Enserio… no debemos quedarnos a ayudar?" –sentía algo de nostalgia irse–

– "_Lo prometo mis Príncipes, esta no es batalla para ustedes"_ –otra voz arrebató el comunicador en el futuro–

– "_¡Hermanos!, Tengo que contarles… La reina Selene me regaló a Bastet…"_–la imagen de una niña con gafas gruesas y cabello trenzado se revelaba en el comunicador–

– "¡¿SEREN?!" –gritaron emocionados los dos, un motivo más para regresar–

–––*

Atragantándose de la vergüenza, luego de ser descubiertos por la guardia real en un acto… arduo, se miraba él uno al otro, algunas sonrisillas traviesas se colaban entre sus dientes, hasta que el general de la fuerza mayor entró por el pórtico del salón imperial.

– "Su majestad" –se inclinó ante Seiya, en total sumisión– "Sailor Zarya nos informó que vendrían por unas cuantas jornadas, nos alegra tenerlo en su palacio"

Eso puso al pelinegro fuera de sí, el episodio se declaraba cómico, hacía algún tiempo él se inclinaba a los designios de Kakyuu, en aquellos momentos era diferente, tenía un ejército a su mano, sirvientes, pobladores y fieles que moverían sus ritmos con un dedo de él. Rascándose la cabeza, entablaba un diálogo interno, en el cual sometía a juicio las frases correctas que un rey podría usar– "Para mí, también es un gusto conocer Solaris" –reía al sostener la mano de Usagi con fuerza, nota clara de su nerviosismo–

– "Sus súbditos están llenos de regocijo por conocerle y por supuesto, conocer a la hermosa reina de Solaris que le acompaña. Sabemos que es la hija de Serenity, una magnífica elección"– alzó su cara, mirándolo con respeto desde sus flecos zanahoria– "Han llegado en la época más bella del año. A finales de esta temporada el planeta tendrá un día completo de noche y la luna, Lexus, ofrecerá una majestuosa exposición de luces… Además de contar con una gran fiesta que se hace en honor cada ciclo–

– "¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Seiya! ¡No podemos perdérnosla!"–brincotéaba a un lado de su esposo, su cabello suelto se meneaba con la agitación, desbordando la arena dorada que restaba al piso–

– "¡Claro qué no! Bombón… cómo podría perdérmela" – el hombre se fue dejándolos solos, mientras la veía sonreír una vez más, sentía recobrar a su Usagi, la que un espacio atrás se mostraba fuera de su forma común de ser. Seiya amaba verla actuar como una niñita, mordiendo pasteles, sonriendo por aquí, saltando por allá, diciendo cada incoherencia, creyendo en la fe y en la esperanza–

– "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" –lo había visto con esa taimada postura, la que le divertía cuando algo graciosa pasaba en ella–

– "Sí, traes arena en la mejilla" –bromeó con el siseo de su picardía–

– "¡Hay NOOO!, ¡qué vergüenza!"–giró su cuerpo y sacó un espejito que portaba en su bolso, pero no había nada en sus facciones– ¡SEIYA! –riñó con él, dándole unos golpeteos en el hombro–

– "¿Qué?, te vez tan divina cuando pones esa carita inocente, que dan ganas de comerte…"–entonó sin reservas, recargando la frase en alientos eróticos–

El color carmesí subió a su cara– "¡No soy un dulce!" –repuso orgullosa, para que no notara que la frase la ponía a pensar en otras cosas–

– "Claro que **Sí**, eres un bombón… de cual tengo un antojo tremendo" –la amenazó, arrinconándola en el trono, pero unas mozas tocaron la puerta–

–––*

La decima vez que se encorvaba, quería saber lo que había tras la bola de cristal de sus predicciones, la inquietud le volvía loco el corazón, conocía de un lugar donde calmar la frustración, pero era imperdonable acudir. El sol se escondía, tal cual mutaba su suerte, al ver en sus sueños un cuerpo negro volar por la luna. ¿Quién vencería en esta lucha sin final?, era la pregunta a realizarse cada mañana, cuando la voz de Sigvard la trajo a la realidad.

– "¿Cuatro, me estás escuchando?" –tenía en las manos las gafas oscuras de Uno que le había dejado con Tres de regalo– "¿Cuándo se fue?"

– "Uno… pues… ayer por la noche, ex Seis no estaba muy contento de la familiaridad que le tenías" – mencionaba molesta por sacarla de su concentradas cavilaciones, al estar sentada en el sofá del pórtico aéreo–

– Desplomándose junto a ella miró a la calle, un cuadro de los suburbios de New York– "¿Te gusto?"

– "Ya sabes qué sí, no soy de las chicas que niegan sus sentimientos… pero te tomaría como un juego…"–la contestación no fue la que esperaba el castaño claro– "Tampoco soy de las que prueban sólo un néctar… ¡Neo Seis…!"

–Neo Seis, él nombre que le había dado Uno después de lo del encuentro con los matones del gobierno, precisamente al Seis rechazar el nombre y marcharse, el príncipe de Melodiam sólo lo había visto en su encuentro reclamante– "¡Qué honesta!, Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común… Aún tengo la duda de los números"

– "Simplemente a ninguno de nosotros nos interesa saber nuestros nombres… Fueron casualidades del destino encontrarnos… ¿Que quién soy? De que te sirve conocerme si no me atrae ser tú amiga ni relacionarme profundamente contigo..." –fue clara al respecto–

– "mmm… me recuerdas a alguien" –en su mente cruzó la imagen de Ceres–

– Se sentó encima de él como si fuera la el montaje de un caballo– "Tengamos Sexo, ¿es lo que quieres…?"

– "Lo siento… pero mi corazón pertenece a una chica muy especial" –apartándola, conmemoraba el redondo rostro de Zerethé, le podía dolorosamente haberla perdido, en vida y por su muerte–

–––*

La habitación real estaba situada en lo más alto del castillo, construida de roca rosada, colocada en perfección. Le rodeaban lujos fuera de lo habitual, las gavetas confeccionadas de materiales sencillos de los arboles que había en el planeta, la enorme cama, como las almohadas, rellenas de suaves plumas de pájaros nativos, cuadros hechos de cristales de colores, había dos ventanas una a unos metros de la recamara y otra daba al cielo color zafiro. Las repisas poseían figurines de arena cristalizada blanca y el suelo de piedra reluciente con pinturas étnicas. Dando en conjunto un satín de paz.

– "¡Qué bonito cuarto! Se mira tan tranquilo, realmente pienso que se respira la calma…"–Usagi se echó a la cama como costal de papas estrechando la suavidad que provocaba en su cuerpo–

– "Nunca me imagine que sería un príncipe" –La miraba recargándose a la pared–

– "Pues siempre me pareciste uno" –Se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa– "Ahora eres un rey, mi rey Seiya"

– "No hay una recompensa para este rey" –destrabándose del murallón se sentó en el colchón forrado por telas delicadas–

– "¿Por qué habría dártela? No me has salvado de nada…"–refunfuñando dio algunos giros en la cama–

– "De un lobo que quiere comerte…"–estaba demasiado cerca, mirándola directamente a la cara, el rostro del Rey de Solaris reflejaba maldad y alarma–

– "¿Lobo? ¿Dónde?"

– "Qué ingenua eres… Bomboncito… ¡yo te comeré!" –la tomó de las muñecas halándola a él la puso bajo su corporeidad–

– "¡NOOO!, ¡Haruka tenía razón!" –el jugueteó le gustaba, temblando falsamente una que otra vez vino a su memoria los azares de conquista del pelinegro, mientras él la coronaba con caricias de placer–

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---**

_La vigésima tercera vez que sonaba su móvil, el cantante era persistente, así que contestó._

– "_¿Pasa algo urgente?, Seiya" –preguntaba agresiva, la verdad no deseaba tener ningún contacto con nadie fuera de La Academia Dévotion dans Étoiles–_

– "_Estoy en Berklee en Boston…" –la rubia balbuceó un disgusto, pero Seiya no la dejaría proseguir– "Ya sé que te molestarás… Quiero pedirte una oportunidad… Déjame por favor…"– sonó algo terrible tras el teléfono y Usagi no supo por qué pero le complació…–_

_(N/A: Siento que no estás, Autor Saratoga, el diálogo es parte de las letras)_

– "_Sé que no es la manera adecuada… pero sabes que deseaba decirte esto… Lloró cada noche recordando momentos que añoro vivir junto a ti. Me faltan tus manos, tu paso al andar. No encuentro el camino… No quiero que el mundo nos separe más. No quiero ese destino y verte correr de mí. Ven conmigo el tiempo curará las viejas heridas que nos hizo alejarnos." _

– "_Seiya sabes que no estoy para esas cosas en estos momentos…"–replicaba, defendiendo su postura– _

– "_Sé también que sueno miserable, pero no me importa… Volvamos a sitios lejanos que en tiempos pasados vivimos los dos... Siempre estaré a tu lado. Luchemos juntos contra el tiempo que nos separo... Quiero que conmigo de nuevo rías, saber que aun puedo llorar en tu pecho." –sollozaba varias veces, le demostraba su fragilidad, su temor, lo que pesaba en su alma– _

– "_Yo… estoy tan confundida… todo pasa tan rápido… no entiendo por qué, cuándo fue el momento en que las cosas cambiaron. No sé lo que hay en mi corazón" –las lágrimas de Usagi brotaron, sus galimatías la anteponían en el yugo de la verdad. Después de todo qué tan cierto era lo que había presenciado… ¿era verdad? –_

– "_Bombón, ¡Tan solo te pido que mires atrás! y no al pasado, sí no a los momentos que vivimos juntos en la tierra… Rio si tú eres feliz, lloro si estás triste, sangro si sangro por ti. Una oportunidad de amarnos Bombón... Sólo una y si quieres mándame al cuerno. Sabes que te amo…"–la suplica hizo temblar a la rubia, pero lo siguiente la paralizó– "Dejemos orgullos mundanos ¡Rompe ese muro que un día nos supo alejar!____Usagi Tsukino, No te mientas a ti misma. No es tan difícil soñar de nuevo y creer en que el pasado no tiene nada que ver con lo que sentimos"_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

Estaban entre las sábanas teniéndolo en su pecho, mucha sinceridad le había dicho… Y es que él combinaba bastante bien con ella, a veces sabía lo que pensaba, otras ni se lo imaginaba, la llenaba de sorpresas, la dejaba elegir… pero pedía él mismo proceso. La protegía, la cuidaba y Usagi hacía lo mismo. En ocasiones era arrogante e intolerable haciéndola enfadar, sí, pero esos enfados los llenaban de alegrías, en muchos instantes se comportaba dulce… su química era perfecta…

– "Te quedaste muy seria Bombón… eso sí que es raro… tendré que examinarte con un médico"–una carcajada blanda se despejó desde la garganta del pelinegro, asimilando el próximo reclamo a su burla–

– "Seiya…"–mencionó con dulzura, al acariciar el cabello de su esposo–

– "¡Díme!" –adoraba esos lapsos quietos cuando se sentía su gatito, su niño mimado–

– "¡Te amo muchísimo!"

– "Yo también mi reina"

El comunicador sonaba escandalosamente, Seiya dio un salto de la cama renegando… ¿qué impertinente se atrevía de alejarlo de las caricias de su caramelo? Enrollado en la manta tomó el comunicador, estaba viendo la dirección, pronto se puso la blusa y el pantalón, al arrojarle a su mujer el vestido que traía, cayó al suelo.

– "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó la Neo reina del Sol–

– "Es Yu… Siese" –Cuando se miraron 'presentables' contestaron la llamada–

– "_¡Hola Papá!"_ –exclamó el castaño, dándose cuenta que aquellos cabellos despeinados daban a entender la situación y se ruborizó– _"Amm.. ¡etto! - llamó en veinte minutos"_ –colgó inmediatamente–

– "¿Se daría cuenta?" –ladeaba su cabeza–

– "Por supuesto Usa… no por nada colgó, ¡vamos! Démonos una ducha"

El tiempo establecido pasó. Entonces Seise al verlos repuestos colocó la imagen en el amplio comunicador.

–"_¡Papá, Mamá queríamos que lo supieran!"_ –decía alegremente Sashi–

– "_¡Regresamos a casa! Estamos muy felices porque… tenemos una sorpresa"_ –enlazando la llamada con otra, Seise sonrió–

– "_¡Buenos días!"_ –saludaba una vocecilla dulce. No reconocían a la chica, o tal vez… podría ser…– _"Me hubiera encantado conocerlos de jóvenes, Soy Seren. Papi, Mami algún día podremos encontrarnos, ¡lo prometo!"_ –Las trenzas y esas gafas recubrieron a ambos esposos de agua salada en sus ojos azules dejándolos sin palabras–

– "¡Retornen con cuidado!"–rompiendo el silencio Usagi respiraba aliviada–

– "Seren, Seise, Sashi… Cuídense mucho y no se porten mal y nos hagan renegar mucho" –giñó el ojo para los tres–

– "_¿Cómo crees?"_ –silbó el hijo del sol y la luna– _"Sí yo soy un buen muchacho"_

– "Mejor colóquenle una correa, porque es muy malcriado" –aclaraba la anterior Chibi-Usa–

La despedida pasó entre risas y palabras graciosas. Fue conmovedor y llenaba a los cinco de nostalgia, pero Usagi y Seiya tendrían el tiempo suficiente de lidiar con sus retoños en su momento.

–––*

Algunos días habían pasado en Solaris, tanto Seiya, que tomaba sus responsabilidades y Usagi, se divertían de lo lindo dando paseos para conocer los lugares más recónditos del planeta solar, la diversidad de la cultura mezclada en tecnología era impresionante a los ojos de ambos. En el mercado se podía adquirir cualquier tipo de cosas, frutas, verduras, adornos, vasijas, peinetas en la larga lista. Pero lo que detuvo a Usa fueron un par de peinetas con forma de alas de mariposa, de color blanco. Se estremeció al darles el vistazo, eran idénticas a las que Zereth le había regalado.

– "¡Qué bonitas están!" –su expresión de borreguito a medio morir, pasaba bastante obvio para el joven adulto que la acompañaba. Esa mueca gritaba _'Me las puedes comprar'_ No fue necesario el comerciante formuló un gesto gentil–

– "¡Para la reina lo que sea!" –se inclinó respetuosamente–

– "¡Cómo podría… No señor, yo… este…!"–estaba nerviosísima y ruborizada, luego de comportarse como una niña chiple–

– Secreteándole al oído– "No desprecies nada, Bombón, es de mala educación"

– fue una mirada asesina al instante, sin embargo se acordó de que el amor y la profunda gratitud que el pueblo le tenía a Usagi al hacer que su Rey sentara la cabeza– ¡Muchas gracias! –las tomó en sus manos, sería un recuerdo de sus excelentes vacaciones–

Continuaron en el conocimiento de la ciudad, había un vendedor de caramelos en una esquina, el monarca de Solaris deseaba probar nuevamente el postre que el tendero les había enviado, y haciendo una señal al guardia que los acompañaba le pidió que comprara algunos, para no tener que verse en la necesidad de tomarlos por obsequio. No es que algo lo sentara de ingrato, entendía el esfuerzo y la labor de cada habitante. Mientras el soldado caminaba al puestecito, algo se le vino a la cabeza al pelinegro.

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---**

– "¿_Recibiste tu regalo de cumpleaños?"_ –Usagi necesitaba corroborar por medio de la cámara de eso–

– "_¿Pocky?… sí, está riquísimo, aunque… no entiendo, me hubiera bastado con verte y escuchar tú voz" –Seiya miraba al monitor, una diablura en la faz de Usagi se podía distinguir fácilmente–_

– "_Bueno… luego de tantas horas de pensarlo y con eso de que me llamas 'Bombón' me imagine a Seiya-Kun cómo un Pocky de chocolate"_

– "_¡Daa! ¡Amm!" –se atragantó mientras degustaba el dulce–_

– "_Pocky… serás Pocky… ¡Muajaja! ¡Es mí venganza!" _

–_El pelinegro comenzó a figurarse como el caramelo japonés, sentía el chocolate rodearle el cuerpo y ser crujiente– "Estás diciendo que sepo rico… mmm… Usa… ¡qué picara eres!"_

– "_¡Seiya!" –arrugando la nariz y cruzando los brazos se giró de la cámara– "¡Qué grosero eres! ¬.¬#"_

– "_Me gusta… Pero sólo tú puedes decirme así ¿Ok?" –se aproximó al lente y usó su típico guiñado de ojo–_

– "_¡Eso espero!"_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

Un día después las fanfarreas sonaron gloriosas, todos los habitantes del palacio corrían de un lado a otro apresurados para hacer lucir más resplandeciente el castillo de cantera.

Usagi y Seiya ya estaban parados para recibir a dos personajes que habían dejado la plataforma de Samsara. Esos hombres entraron por la puerta grande, con vestimenta muy sencilla, La mujer corrió sin atisbos de serenidad, abrazaba con frenesí a Seiya…

– "¡Antar! ¡Qué guapo te has puesto! –la dama de edad adulta, portaba unas enormes alas de mariposa en su espalda, era de cabello negro y ojos azul verdes– "Mi querido niño, tenía tantas ganas de volverte a ver"

– "Yo…" –ruborizado en total, Seiya no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que conocía a su madre–

– Carcajeando el hombre de barba blanca, al igual que su cabello, de traje rojo, mejillas rosadas y regordete, miraba desde sus zafiros a Usagi con agudeza– "Disculpa la tardansa, venimos de Samsara queríamos conocer a la nueva Reina, Haruka… Ellos nos dijeron que uniste tú vida a una muchacha muy hermosa, pero, ¡por los cielos…! Esta chica se ve como un ángel… su cabello es dorado" –palmeó el hombro de su hijo segundo (N/A: En Solaris No existen el cabello rubio: Hijo segundo, el primero es Arian-André)–

– "¡Se parece a Santa Clos! Seiya… tú papá es Santa Clos" –dijo ingenua–

– "¡JO, JO, JO!" –volvió a sonreír el hombretón– "Eso es un secreto" –guiñándole el ojo a Usagi–"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" –una pequeña niña con alitas de libélula salió entre las ropas del señor– "Esta muchachita se llama Aris es tú hermana menor"

Estaba de más… las palabras se cuajaron. Seiya no podía emitir ningún sonido de su boca, al mirar a la muchachita de cabellos negros como los suyos y su mirada azulina era igualita a la de André… Luego sintió una patada fuerte en la espinilla.

– "Esta es por olvidarnos" –gimió al entrecruzar los brazos Aris–

– "Lo siento no era mi…"–replicaba el pelinegro–

– "No es que no haya querido verlos, es que tú hermano es un chico ocupado, pero prometo que cuando las cosas estén mejor volveremos a aquí" –se inclinó Usagi a la niña, poniendo su mejor sonrisa–

– "¡Un ángel mamá…! ¡Nyx es un ángel" –la madre jaló por la ropa a Aris y la hizo callar–

– "¿Nyx?" –expandía sus luceros celestes, sintiendo que ya lo había escuchado en algún lado– "¡Ah! es que soy malísima en historia… Supongo que lo dices por noche… por la Luna" –Usagi hizo conjeturas entre Nyx: la diosa de la noche, con la luna–

– "No sé… pero no puedo creer que eligieras a esta mujer" –prorrumpió la madre con algo de incomodidad a en su mirada–

Ambos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, se lanzaban miradas de '¿Qué haremos ahora?'

– "¡Es bellísima!, ¡Querida mía! ¡Ven a mis brazos!" –la tomó sin previo aviso, era la broma perfecta para desviar el comentario que había hecho la pequeña Aris–

– "Nos dijo Arian que sus hijos del futuro vinieron… ¿Son tan guapos como ustedes?

Cenemos juntos… hay mucho que tienen que contarnos" –expresaba el Rey–

–––*

Reclinándose en la silla, Sigvard pensaba ya en regresar, cuando Tres entró por la puerta.

– "Hemos tomado una decisión… pero no podemos ir contigo hasta el verano, Bellum y yo queremos que vuelvas a Tokio" –se sentó junto a él para ponerle un vaso de té frio–

– "¿Cuál es tu nombre real? ¿De dónde vienes?" –fue demasiado quisquilloso, saliéndose totalmente de su forma de ser–

– "Mi nombre es Reyho Kou… soy la que viene del futuro más lejano de las seis líneas… de las seis dimensiones…"

– "Mencionas ese apellido…"–tomó el té y le dio un sorbo–

– "Si separas mis nombre sabrás quienes son mis padres…"–se volcó al cielo estrellado– "Papá siempre me decía que le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de salvar las dimensiones… pero se perdió la esperanza y la fé… en nuestra dimensión sólo quedan laberintos y pronto vendrá el fin"

–Fue un comentario demasiado raro para el joven– "¿y Bellum?"

– "Él sí es de esta dimensión… pero basta de eso y comete el pastel que se derrite" –cambiaba el tema, tremendamente– "Tú perteneces a otra dimensión… Sigvard…"

–––*

Luego de jornadas el gran instante había llegado. En todo Samsara solo reinaba la oscuridad absoluta y un frio constante. Los habitantes anticiparon las preparaciones del acontecimiento, la feria estaba en su apogeo adornada con lucecitas que emanaban de unas picaras creaturas, a vista de Usagi parecían hadas, volando por aquí y por allá proveyendo el claro a la vista.

– "Son las hijas de la tierra, sólo salen en el día de la fiesta… Ángel" –como orgullosamente le decía a su cuñada– "¿Cuándo veremos tus alas?"

– "¿Mis alas?" –nerviosa no sabía que decir–

– "No molestes más a nuestra nueva hija… Por cierto Antar, ¿Para cuándo tengo noticias de los nietos?" –Nocaut que daba la mamá de Seiya a la pareja– "Ya sabemos que los tendrán… pero bueno conocerlos sería muy agradable"

– "Mam…"–una palabra bastante complicada para Seiya Kou, pues desde "pequeña" era huérfano–

– "¡Querida! No molestes a los muchachos… ¡Jo, Jo, Jo!" –reía con sus rojas y llenas mejillas, era una risa cálida– "¡Oh! Ya está empezando"

Del cielo las plumas de nieve se miraban caer, los niños daban giros en las callejas empedradas para sentir la tersura del hielo en sus caritas.

– "¡Nieve!, ¡Nieve! Seiya… ¡Quiero ir!" –jalaba con fuerza a su esposo, pero este permanecía un poco quieto, hasta que su padre asintió con la cabeza para permitirlo–

La luna veía como el suelo se llenaba de hielo rayado, muy prontamente, ya se le había olvidado por completo sus pesares. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, como chiquillos dando vueltas en el firmamento níveo. Los padres del Rey de Samsara palmearon la espalda de Aris para que los acompañara e hicieran figuras con la nieve… pero la corrida de la niña tenía otro motivo…

– "¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan dulce pueda ser Nyx?" –poniendo su mano en la barbilla, miro al retirado Rey–

– "Los lobos suelen esconderse en las piel de las ovejas… Anna" –tomó su gran pipa para sumergirle un tabaco de hojas blancas– "Cuando Solaris decalló hace veinticinco años, prometimos que protegeríamos a la estrella de la esperanza… y lo llevaríamos a un lugar seguro."

– "Antar quizá no lo sepa por qué lo sacamos de Solaris y lo llevamos ente el cobijo de Kakiuu junto a sus guardianes…"–prendía la pipa de su esposo escuchando las risas emocionadas de Usagi, Seiya y Aris–

– "Pero la niña celestial le quitó ese poder a nuestro hijo, no soportaba el dolor y la tristeza que provocaría a los corazones de ambos príncipes… El sol y la Luna" –aspiraba el buen sabor dulce de la hierba aromática que transformó en bocanada de humo– "Déjalos ser felices y confiemos en que la fe pueda restablecer la paz"

…

– "¡NOO! Devuélveme eso" –su mirada estaba cargada de enfado–

– "Oh vamos sólo es una bufanda Aris" –reponía su hermano mayor–

– "Pero la hizo Haruka para mí" –Contestó– "No te la presto"

– Mientras la rubia reía uno de los campesinos, cargados de charolas ofrecía deliciosas bebidas de colores llamativos, Serena encantada de una con matiz rosa chillante la tomo– "Hasta el fondo Se-i-ya… ¿O eres un cobarde?"

– "¿Yo? Venga" –cogió una del mismo tono–

Bebiendo, el rico sabor del licor llego a sus paladares, pues sí, era un licor producto de las flores de los cactus que nacían alrededor del mundo.

– "¡Mira Seiya! En el cielo… como brilla Lexus…"

La mueca del pelinegro, ojos zafiro, fue totalmente complaciente, se le venía un momento de las horas del pasado…

***=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ---**

_Corría veloz con unos pastelillos 'hurtados' del comedor, nadie debía descubrirlo porque era su misión secreta. Luego llegó al jardín del palacio de Lexus, ahí lo esperaba esa niña de cabellera dorada, jugando con una especie de mariposas rojizas. Barriendo el piso se frenó repentinamente._

– "_¡Los tengo! Princesa Serena" –envueltos en su capa, que por cierto se había manchado de la pulpa del relleno que traían los colocó en una roca que la pequeña niña Lunar ya tenía vestida con un pañuelo largo de florecitas–_

– "_¡Wow! Todo se ve muy rico" –sus ojos despedían enormes estrellas del contento– "¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte?"_

– "_Es el deber de un caballero velar por el bienestar de su dama" –en postura erguida decía lleno de galante orgullo–_

– "_Oye Antar… ¿Dónde están las estrellas que tanto mencionan?" –su cara ingenua miraba al principito–_

– "_¡Pues en el suelo!" –señaló al campo de flores–_

– "_No entiendo" _

– "_Las flores de Lexus se convierten en hermosas estrellas, y cuando se encienden en su máxima expresión en mi planeta nieva… todos los niños podemos todos salir a jugar en las calles y comer los dulces que nacen en el planeta" _

– "_Entonces tú mundo es el planeta de los dulces… ¡yo quiero ir…! ¡quiero ir!" –su emoción era fuerte–_

– "_¡Te llevaré! Princesa, y podrás ser la reina de los dulces" –tomaba un mantecado recubierto de pasta de frutas–_

– "_Sí, sí…"_

**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=***

– "_Desde siempre has soñado con eso… mi adorada Usagi… no es el planeta de los dulces, pero…"_–sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por su esposa, la cual estaba acurrucada a su pecho, mirando el espectáculo que desprendía el cielo; las motas de nieve blanca se coloreaban ante los titileos, formando una aurora boreal, provenientes de las flores de Lexus–

– "Solaris es cómo un planeta de los dulces… Es más… Lo bautizo como el Sol de Miel…"–decía con sus mejillas encendidas, algo emborrachada debido a que la bebida sonrosada era muy fuerte– "Nunca pensé que existieran las hadas y que tú Papá fuera Santa Clos"

– "¡Bombón!" –al bajar su mirada ya la tenía dormida entre sus brazos, su pequeña princesita de sueños tiernos e ingenuos, balbuceaba una y otra vez nuestro Sol de Miel. El padre de Antar le hizo una señal quieta para que abandonaran la fiesta–

–––*

En Samsara ocurría un espectáculo diferente.

– "Kakiuu y Michiru partieron por la mañana, ¿pero que tanto hablaban con tus padres?" –pero la atención de su amado soberano nunca llegaba– "¿Qué ocurre André? Estás muy distraído" –decía Haruka, luego escuchó un fuerte palpitar en su corazón, que la hizo encorvarse de dolor–

–– "¡Lo has sentido!" –la apoyó en él y la observó fijamente– "Tenemos que hacer una visita allá abajo"

Los dos tomaron el camino a donde las almas se representaban con cuarzos, Arian corría por las escaleras de tras de la guerrera de Urano. Pronto abrieron el portón donde descansó alguna vez el cristal del alma de Nyx. Abrieron ambos los ojos para descubrir un como el cristal negro aparecía brotando con prontitud.

– "¿Qué signifi-ca… est-esto?" –el malestar se hacía más profundo en Haruka–

– "Sólo significa una cosa… que Éter ha despertado… y que el sello de Kiimsah se ha roto…"–las palabras entrecortadas de André retumbaron fuertemente en Haruka–

– "¡No puede ser!" –

Voces mixtas en eco se extendieron por él salón.

–"**La era de los laberintos está por venir, la luz la enceguece… ¿No habrá fragancia que retenga la oscuridad?… la esperanza murió primero, la fe se romperá en segundo y convivirán por tercero con el laberinto, la destrucción vendrá para poner fin…"**

– "¿Quién eres?" –mirando a todas direcciones, la reina de Samsara cuestionaba agresiva–

–"**Su peor pesadilla... la luz sombría que se adueñara para siempre de la Luna… ¡Nyx es mía!"** –

Las puertas de la entrada a la cavernas de las almas se cerró a piedra y lodo dejándolos inmersos sin poder salir… sus expresiones y sus gritos no fueron escuchados por nadie más

–––*

Por la ventana del techo se miraba claramente la aurora boreal y las plumas frías que parecían pétalos acurrucarse en las esquinas del ventanal aéreo. Seiya acostaba a Usagi en la suave cama, escudriñaba cada facción de esa linda cara angelical. Era verdad, su bombón realmente parecía un ángel que provenía de los cielos. Una caricia tejía su cabello azabache, una mirada intensa azul lo arrolló en sus encantos.

– "¿Mirarás solamente?" –la voz de Usagi era profunda y seductora, un aspecto diferente–

Antar se quedó mudo, un impulso rebelde lo mantuvo fuera de su personalidad, y es que el exótico perfume que desprendía del cuerpo de su esposa lo embriagaba totalmente. Era un veneno silencioso, acosador y envolvente que lo perdía en ella… (N/A: Pequeño Lemon)

Delicadamente besó el cuello de la rubia, sin dejar de perderse en el sabor de su piel, sus labios corrían por el pódium de su amplio pecho, cuando sus manos desamarraban el listón de su vestido. Aquellos senos medianos se situaban manejables a sus dedos, rosaba con fervor los pezones redondos y erizados de la mujer, haciendo que está gimiera deliciosamente… Él no perdía detalles al hacer que su boca degustara el busto de su mujer y Ella no perdía la vista del planeta que se levantaba en los cielos de Solaris.

– "Hazme tuya… Príncipe del Sol, como si fuera la primera vez…"–sonreía al son que sus clamados eran lanzados para Antar. No dejó de acariciarle la cabellera al caballero que la desnudaba con elegancia–

– Seiya intentó mirarla a la cara, creyó haber notado un cambio en el color de los ojos celestes, a unos embebidos en amatista– "¿Usa…?"–pero un dedo acalló sus intentos de preguntarle y aquel bálsamo desconocido lo sumergió más en algo que concebía como pecado–

Ella también le despojó de sus vestiduras, lo provocaba con gestos, toques, palabras carnales en aquél tono de los abismos…

Recorriendo el laberinto de su cuerpo delgado, su boca terminó el trabajo. Ahora la labor recaía para las embestidas tímidas que repartía a la rubia… una tras otra fueron de lo más escrupuloso paseando a un ritmo acometedor… Empapados en un sudor, los suspiros fuertes, la lujuria cabía para los sentidos como un don de dioses… El compás crecía al prosperar las ganas de inmortalizar esa noche eterna. (N/A: Fin del Mini-Lemon)

–––*

– "_¡Su majestad Minako! ¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos?–Ami cuestionó con un acento de preocupación, en la reciente llegada de la ex Sailor Venus, al momento que todas las miradas, de las retiradas guerreras que quedaban, se reunían en el destruido palacio de cristal dorado–_

– "_Ya no soy Minako…"–la vista azulina que poseía estaba trasformada en un pantano profundo…– "Profesor Kou es hora de poner en marcha el plan… espero que con el ADN que Kiimsah nos ha conseguido, tengamos éxito…"_

– "_¡Ragnarok!, ¿No es eso peligroso?"_ _–Cuestionaba la pitonisa, de cabello albino–_

_En ese momento el contexto cambiaba drásticamente… Ragnarok comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones… paseando su culebreo tocado de vigas delgadas de metal, que caían entre sus cabellos, campaneando en el repiqueteó..._

–"_**Ragnarok… ¡las voces!"**_

–_fue un murmullo fuerte que la descolocó de sus ideas principales–"¿Seren?"–giró su cuerpo al negarse la visión– "¡Tú estás…!"_

– "_**¡Ayúdame Minako! ¡Las voces piden mi auxilio…!"**__–la niña de cabellos castaños parecía turbada, con las manos en sus ojos, rindió sus rodillas al piso, tras de ella estaba un hombre de cabello blanco con luceros profundos y rubíes– __**"el fuego… los quema…"**_

–"_¿Éter?"_ _–un exclamación desconsolada provino de Ragnarok–_

– "_No, Lexus… Vendré al inicio de la época del laberinto… pero no seré yo…"–tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña de rizados cabellos, esta se transformó en una adulta– "La oscuridad está por llegar, tienes que destruir Jera, por que los mensajeros… ya han muerto"_

_Miles de imágenes se cruzaron por la mente de Minako; La luna cubierta por sangre, y oscuridad, el cielo ennegrecido, unos hermosos vitrales violetas consumidos por la maldad. Se Sobresaltó al entender aquél mensaje._

En ese instante despertó Ragnarok, sus pensamientos quedaban en la inanición–"_En milenios no había dormido… se supone que no puedo soñar…"_–mirando su alrededor, cada puerta, cada libro… recubierto de sangre, unos cadáveres invertidos, con la cabeza apuntando al suelo, estaban pegados a las paredes del templo, los reconoció con facilidad–"Ami, Taiki, Michiru, Kakiuu, Rey, Bellum, Ermir, Inna, Reima, Hotaru, Araz, Zev, Lune, Soliel, Maddox, Sashi…" –sus dientes cascabelearon– "**NUN**" – Inhaló oxigeno pero el fétido olor condujo a revolvérsele el estómago. Dibujándose la silueta de la mujer tras el velo eterno que tejían los gusanos de seda, su chal volaba sobre su cabeza, semejante a su cabello adornado por hilos metálicos que para muchos asemejaban serpientes, su piel escamosa poseía un brillo reptil, reflejándose ingenuamente. Con una esfera negra en su mano huesuda, su cuerpo escuálido tiritaba y el rostro estampado por la natural palidez traspasó la cortina, desfiló bajo los gusanos de seda, sus zapatillas se manchaban en el carmesí mixturado que chorreaban las paredes. –"¡HIJO! ¡RESPÓNDEME!" –gritaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Nun, las lágrimas le brotaron cayendo al piso– "Fuimos sobrevivientes… Prometiste por tu padre que la protegerías… ¡TODOS LOS PROMETIMOS!"–Miró al techo, eran diálogos escritos con el rojo de la vida, en idioma de dioses… **"**_**Sellemos el pacto con sangre… ¡La princesa del Universo! En ella nada tendrá un sentido claro. ¿No habrá villanos ni héroes?, ¿pero lo creerán?, nada obtendrá lógica y si la concibe será arrebatada" "He dado gato por conejo…**__**no saben lo que les espera en el helado verano cuando observen el poder nebuloso devorando los fragmentos de la princesa de la Luna. Aquella estrella de cinco picos, con brillo tornasol está fuera del camino… No habrá fragancia que retenga la oscuridad… la esperanza morirá primero, la fe se romperá en segundo y convivirán por tercero con el laberinto, la destrucción vendrá para poner fin…"**_

Una voz cavernosa releyó el final del escrito.

– "La esperanza morirá primero" –su túnica blanca relucía a los ojos de la mujer que cuidaba las dimensiones– "la fe se romperá en segundo" –con pasos suaves, quietos, danzantes y seguros caminó hacía ella– "y convivirán por tercero con el laberinto, la destrucción vendrá para poner fin…"

– "¿Tú eres…?" –la oración ya no se postraba segura, ahora ella estaba presa del pánico. Quitando las caricias de su primogénito, escondió la esfera tras su ropas– "Queridos Gusanos, es hora de que se conviertan en mariposas…"–apuntó los invertebrados verdes, que hizo desaparecer del templo al alzar su mano libre– "¡Nunca tendrás el poder de los gusanos!"

– "Creías que estaba interesada por esos… recuerdos de Sigvard" –en susurro sonaba su risa– "No, mi estimada Minako Aino del milenio de oro… Vengo por cierto objetivo y a preguntar, cuál es la razón por mentirles sobre Nyx… Digo, que todo el tiempo siempre ocultaron a Serena… ¿y también dónde está la niña celestial? Esa estrella tornasol… otra mentira…"

Ragnarok contempló su alrededor, todo era ruina, defunción, dolor y tristeza. Estremeciéndose alzó la esfera negra, recordando el sueño. En definitiva… sabía quién era él y no le daría el privilegio de tener la oportunidad de saber el plan primordial que había forjado cada uno leyéndolo en los libros. Fue fugaz el destello que emitió el objeto redondo, luego de cuartearse, derramaba una sustancia acuosa de color transparente por las grietas. Al caer el líquido en sus manos la quemazón corría a sus brazos y de sus brazos al resto del cuerpo, desintegrándola con voracidad, lloraba con amargura… Los libros y las puertas ardían al son de las flamas. –"Jamás sabrás como rescataremos a Serena, ella no volverá a ser Nyx"

– "Lo sé. Desafortunadamente, mi apreciada Ragnarok… tú eres la fé…y tengo el placer de ver como se rompe" –se tocó la máscara de cerámica– "Pero no deseo la destrucción… me quedaré con el laberinto así jamás me quitaran a Nyx" –desprendiéndose la careta un poco, encajó su mirada bruna en la mujer– "La era de la oscuridad vendrá… estaré complacido de beber la sangre y comer del cuerpo de Nyx, ¡ella ya es mía…!"–el énfasis se sintió en las cuatro palabras finales, un acento relleno de seducción y pedantería. Su capa clara voló al girar su cuerpo dejando que ella se calcinara en conjunto a cada texto–

El pequeño mundo se demolía, atravesando fuertes grietas que supuraban lava y Él concluyó. –"Poco a poco se ven cumplidas mis metas, Raganrok… Así se declarará el final de sus tiempos. Títeres, todos fueron, son y serán mis marionetas…"

–––*

Primero de enero:

El día de ayer fue de lo más extraño para Antar, apenas recordaba pequeños fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido. Frotándose constantemente la frente veía a Usagi poner las maletas a la entrada del portal y despedirse de sus padres. Realmente la luna había anulado su voluntad, ahogándolo en ese perfume venenoso… ¿Había sido su bombón de siempre? Una mano cálida se estacionó en su hombro izquierdo, dándole palmaditas.

– "¿Pasa algo hijo?" –el gesto alegre de siempre en sus rosados y rellenos cachetes–

– "Sí, no es nada, pensaba que extrañaré Solaris y a ustedes…"–no mentía, solo recubría con verdades la preocupación punzante en su cabeza–

– "Seiya, sí no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de bienvenida en la Universe House" – un regaño al estilo de la rubia–

– ¡Sí, ya voy! – abrazó a su padre, a su madre y a su pequeña hermanita que estaba hecha un mar de molestía por que se iba– _"había jurado… que en un momento vi su cabello oscurecerse y sus ojos cambiar de tonalidad a unos violetas…"_–sacudió ese pensamiento y tomó la mano de su bombón–

– "¡Cuida al Ángel! Sólo así te perdonaré que te vayas hermano" –cruzada de brasos, aleteaba rudamente sus tranparentes alas de libélula–

Se despidieron nuevamente, pero una obligación mayor demandaba regresar a casa, una vida normal los esperaba y una gran conmemoración de año nuevo en la mansión universal también.

–––*

Luego de unas horas la celebración estaba en su apogeo, por ahí andaban Mamoru y Sashi-Ceres, el recién llegado Sigvard, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Michiru, Kakiuu, Diamndo, Yaten, Taiki y algunos otros más que preguntaban de su experiencia. Usagi les contaba del planeta de Solaris, siempre refiriéndose a él como el mundo de los Dulces, estaba resplandeciendo de felicidad…

Una voz los azotó a todos, luego de largos cinco meses de no verle.

– "Están celebrando mi regreso…"–sonrió un pelirrojo a todos, se veía muy repuesto–

– "¡Lexus!" –exclamó la princesa de la luna, la que se miraba más feliz que cualquiera en el patio de la Universe House, llevaba unas manzana en su mano. Corriendo a él lo estrechó fuertemente–

– "¡Calma mujer…! que me desharás con tus abrazos"–dijó arrogante y sin apartar esa agria expresión que siempre tenía–

– "¿Qué tal estás? Lexus" –Preguntaba Seiya dándole una palmada en uno de sus brazos–

– "Mejor… espero no te retractes de tus palabras… Seiya. Y lleves al altar a tú querida niña… para mí" –retaba a la mirada del pelinegro, con esa potente pedantería–

– "¡Oye!, estarás muy viejo para ella" –le contestó sin darle importancia a aquellos deshelados rubíes prendidos en fuego–

– "¡AHH! Eso no importa en estos momentos… Pocky, vamos por comida, de seguro este tonto no se ha alimentado bien… Por ahora comete estas manzanas"–le puso el par de frutas entre las manos y jaló a Seiya en a la mesa de aperitivos–

– "¿Repuesto?" –indagó Sigvard a su colega Lexus–

– "Más de lo que te imaginas… ¿quieres una?" –le señaló ambas frutas al levantarlas con cuidado dejando al castaño claro elegir, entonces le lanzó la mas roja y él se quedó con la que tenía algunas pecas–

– Dándole una mordida a la manzana, se estremeció el príncipe de Melodiam– "¡Waaa! Está agria… ¡qué raro!"

– "la envoltura nunca define su lucidez" –mordió el fruto rojo sin quitarle la mirada a Serena, siguiéndole cada movimiento– "Hay frutas a las que debes saber dejar madurar, para que su sabor sea exquisito"

----x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x----

**Próximo capítulo: **Capítulo 26 -Éter y Nyx-

Nyx no comprendía lo que ocurría en su corazón… pero el beso, que ella misma le dio a Lexus la sacaba de sus casillas. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él y la verdad… es que había dejado de ser Usagi Tsukino, Usagi Kou y Serena…–"Éter, ¡llévame a tu lado!"– suplicaba, ella era Nyx, no existía ya duda–

– "¡Para mi será un honor Nyx!" –la cargó entre sus brazos, escondidos en la noche huyeron–

**----x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x----**

**No haré preguntas, mejor se las dejó a ustedes….… OHHH!! Dioxxx!! Esto se pondrá de color hormiga n.n **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… **

**-Si no entendieron algo pregunten ^..^**

**Siento no dejarles contestación… pero han visto que he tardado en subir caps, pues he andado atareada. Sin embargo les contestaré por privado.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus excelentes Revs a todas y por el apoyo incondicional que recibo de ustedes, estén o no estén por ahí en los Revs!! **

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV:**** Kayleigh More: Nina****: serenity2202:**

Si alguien se me olvido díganmelo ¡porfis! Y si lo estás leyendo y no te encuentras en las listas de agradecimientos pues déjame un rev o enlístame en tus favs, pues me encanta que me pongan sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas XDDD.


	26. ÉTER Y NYX

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=GANADORES=- (P R E M I O)**

**Primer Ganador: Malkav_iztli (Cap. 23 -la línea de mercurio-)**

**Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún, cap. 27 favor de ponerse en contacto)**

**Tercer ganador: Kayleigh More (Cap. 25 Sol de Miel)**

* * *

_Si se desesperan en las actualizaciones pasen a mis otras historias, un par de ellas son de mi autoría en conjunto con unos colegas o integrantes de FF que se animaron a aliarse a mis locuras y bueno conozco sus opiniones a cerca de mis manías._

_Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_¡Muchísimas Gracias! Un besote y un abrazo a todos._

_Con el deseo que les guste tanto como a mí._

_¡Gracias por tomarse un espacio en su preciado tiempo y leer!_

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-TERCERA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***CLAROSCURO***

***CAP. 26 ÉTER Y NYX ***

**Junio 09; Año Bisiesto.**

Qué hacía ahí, era la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza… se suponía que andaba de gira, su primera gira como solista, luego de un acuerdo con sus compañeros del grupo. Cada quien había decidido tomar su camino y de ese camino dependía su nueva vida.

Seiya miraba de un lado a otro intentado comprender el entorno que mostraba su "futuro"… ¿en realidad era él mismo, con el cuál tomaba un café? Suspiró profundamente sentado en la sala de muebles rústicos de una casona vieja, en Madrid España. Mientras daba un sorbo, de la mitad de la bebida, escuchaba lo que su yo de otro mundo tenía que decirle.

– "Disculpa por haberte traído de esta manera… luego de tú concierto" –sostenía la jarra de leche al terminar de colocar una porción en el brebaje oscuro– "La verdad me sorprendí que en algún mundo pudiera yo cantar tan bien y tocar algún instrumento" –se sentó – "En otras palabras y para no entrar en discusión llámame **Seis**, que es como me conocen en este mundo"

– "¿Seis? No comprendo…"– zarandeando la cabeza miraba al individuo idéntico a él, lo que le parecía algo tétrico –

– "Son los números que nos asignó **Uno** al conocer a unos activistas que reclamaban el bien común, el cuidado ecológico y demás… Nosotros dos hemos estado en la tierra por más de cinco años." –miró a la recamara para verificar que su conyugue continuara dormida– "**Uno**, que en este mundo es representada como Usagi Tsukino… fue controlada por un fármaco muy poderoso, por eso ha perdido parte de sus conocimientos, el lugar de donde provenimos, su profesión, su hija. La sustancia la mantenía frenada"

– "¿Mantenía frenada?" –carraspeó fuertemente, el recién señor Kou no se imaginaba la magnitud de lo que Seis decía–

– "Seiya… en mi dimensión yo no tuve el problema que tuviste tú de ser mujer… mi esposa y yo nos conocimos en la corporación, ella era "la temible abogada", una mujer muy intrépida, optimista e inteligente. Fue un amor que nunca imaginamos… éramos colegas. Yo me metí en un grave problema al querer experimentar con la genética humana. A diferencia de esta dimensión allá las cosas así son un pecado. La contacté para defender mi caso, salvándome de ir a la prisión." –tomando un respiro– "Unos años más tarde de relación nos casamos y tuvimos una hija a la que llamamos Aneres" –desplazó unas fotografías en la mesa de muestra–

– asombrado miraba el cuadro, una adolecente de cabello castaño, lacio a los hombros, con un mechón rojo, de ojos amatistas abrasada de un puberto… ¿Sigvard?, él de ese mundo, supuso– "¿Sólo una hija?"

– "Nuestra única hija, falleció antes de los dieciséis años. Luego de que ella murió las cosas comenzaron a ocurrir. Mi amada mujer se transformó en una persona que desconocía. Irónica, fuera de sí, su cabello había cambiado a negro y sus ojos a violetas, hablaba en lenguas desconocidas, proclamaba el nombre de Éter. Fue cuando inició todo… ¡Jamás había visto una cosa tan horrible!" –su voz temblaba, en ocasiones se escuchaba rabia, en otras miedo–

Entonces una opresión en el pecho incendió el temor en el cantante, precisamente en sus vacaciones lo había vivido. Un lapso en que el bombón dejó de ser dulce y suave, para aprontarse como una diva ególatra y seductora.

– "Antes del suceso conocí a un interesante joven, llamado Sigvard, estudiaba en la misma academia de Aneres… Un chico que se fue colocando poco a poco en nuestra mesa. Hasta que mi hija murió, aunque el chico intentó salvarla… Después mi hermosa mujer resultó ser la encarnación de una Diosa antigua, la noche, Nyx. Sigvard dijo que la rienda era Aneres, por su aura repleta de fragancias a 'lirio' calmaba el despertar de 'Ella' " –resistiéndose al llanto, enjugó sus lagrimas, refrescó la cortante voz atragantándose de la bola que pasaba por su garganta– "Yo soy un científico, un hombre de ciencia y… fui a profanar la tumba de mi querida hija. La tomé para averiguar el por qué, pero fue en vano."

– "¿Co-cómo?" –evitó tartamudear, le daba asco 'escucharse' intentar atrocidades, y llevaba en su cabeza la idea del destino de UNO–

– "¿No harías tú lo mismo por Usagi?" –La respuesta no fue atendida, Sieya se quedó pasmado. Continuando Seis el desarrollo de la historia– "Reyho, o conocida como **Tres**, nos visito llevándonos un feto vivo, el freno de esta dimensión, la llamé Zer37-EH-Y134. Pretendía que lo restableciera, con el poder de Reyho aceleramos un poco el proceso permitiéndome descubrir la substancia esencial, NEFERTUM… y de ella sacamos una droga concentrada que hemos inyectado en Uno.–su mirada se empantano, pasando de matices fríos a ausentes– "ese no fue el motivo que nos hizo correr de nuestra dimensión"

– En un santiamén Seiya había perdido la concentración, miraba a Seis mover la boca constantemente, hasta que las palabras que proporcionaba el hombre llegaron de golpe a su cerebro. Reaccionando; Nyx, Nefertum, Zer y dimensión lo volcaron abruptamente a la realidad – "¿Tú mujer se volvió la princesa del Uni…?" –sacudió la cabeza negándose el vocablo incompleto del final–"¿Reyho, feto…? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!"

– "Ella provine de un mundo llamado Jera, dónde el tiempo no hace efecto y las dimensiones se conectan. Es la niña celestial" –negándose a desviarse del tema prosiguió– "Seiya, a pesar que detuvimos a mi esposa por un tiempo… Un hombre de blanco, con máscara de porcelana destruyó nuestra dimensión… sembró la pandemia, la desolación, sufrimiento y finalmente… la destrucción. Reyho nos sacó a los cuatro a tiempo. El hombre de blanco, para que no me preguntes, sepa el cielo quién sea… "

– "¿A los cuatro?" –los diálogos le venían cortos, prefería escuchar y digerir el tema–

– "Sí, Sigvard, al 'bebe', a Uno y a mi…" –lo observó por unos instantes, las memorias venían a su cabeza en agotadas estaciones– "Seis dimensiones se reunieron en el atrio eterno, Jera. Ahí me encontré con personas que decían reconocernos y jamás en mi vida había visto… La ama y señora de las dimensiones nos contó que intentaba salvar a Usagi Tsukino, una princesa de la luna que en su tiempo había padecido el mal… a la cual no hubo más remedio que destruir"

– "¿De-destruir? ¿Ama y señora?" –tragándose cada comentario, olvidó la pregunta– "Usagi no… Usagi no podría ser…"

"La ama de las Dimensiones se llamaba Minako Aino y perteneció a tú dimensión, todos los intentos por salvar a Usagi Tsukino daban los mismos resultados, todas las dimensiones se encontraron trabadas en un ciclo y eso originado por un viaje del futuro en esta línea… un efecto mariposa malicioso que causó paradojas." –cesando tomó un gran respiro–

– "Pero aquí podría ser diferente. El congreso dijo que La Princesa del Universo protegería a todos de Kiimsah, que ella era nuestra salvación" –Seiya sonrió, una luz resplandecía al final del oscuro corredor–

– "No lo sé todo, no es la única dimensión en la que he estado… Seiya Kou, ¿tenemos que esperar a que las cosas empeoren?" –proponiendo esa temible expectativa, no permitió que el pelinegro ojos zafiro, menor que él, diera paso a otra charla– "Sigvard lo probó en el pasado del Universo en el que estamos, en la primera encarnación de Nyx, antes de iniciar la primera generación. El Príncipe de Melodiam que conocen aquí, ofreció sus recuerdos para salvarla… Pero este Sigvard, no es el de nuestra era, la mía o la tuya y…"– sus gemas azules se impregnaron de lagrimas, que no daba cabida a salir– "Él era el novio de mi pequeña niña, el alumno más astuto de la academia de nuestra corporación, la amaba tanto, cuando la perdimos nos prometió devolvérnosla"

– "Así que Sigvard viene de otra dimensión…" –fue un asombro – "pero Usagi está esperando… si su hija era el remedio hay posibilidad de que nuestra hija lo sea"

– "No… su hija… verás…" –tartamudeando un poco daba giros a las palabras que usaría para decírselo– "Zer, Zerethé o Zer37-EH-Y134… era el feto que rescató Reyho, del vientre de la princesa Serena, cuando Kiimsah atacó el imperio de plata en la luna, antes de que tú y Serena reencarnaran. A Zer fuimos suministrándole Información del futuro por uno de los chicos rescatados de las dimensiones, Nun. Borrándole cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarla. Las instrucciones que tenían los cuatro; Zev, Araz, Maddox y Nun, eran cuidarla y destruirla si ella se salía de control. Ni ellos sabían bien lo que estaban haciendo, actuamos cuidadosamente para que entendieran lo que se debía. Pero Zerethé tenía una regla en su código genético, la cual era matar a la Nyx sí ella despertaba, desafortunadamente su alma fue devorada antes de tiempo y para siempre"

– "No-no… imposible… Ella era Sailor Démeter, ¡¡TIENE QUE VOLVER!!" – nervioso y englobado en dudas, el nuevo solista, gritó a su yo del otro mundo–

– "En definitiva, cuando nosotros apenas llegábamos a este mundo, el universo estaba regido por el príncipe Aether. Cuatro hombres ya habían entrado en su pasado viniendo del futuro, aquellos serían llamados Sociedad de Kiimsah. Sigvard tomó la iniciativa, ese fue el problema, ni él ni nosotros sabemos aún quién es, ni de dónde proviene." –contándole un poco, cuando Kiimsah había ingresado a ese tiempo, el romance entre Aether y Serena, el concurso, dio a continuación respuesta al cuestionamiento que le hacía referente a Deméter– "El feto pasó a ser bebé, una niña albina… noté que tenía un gran poder. Un poder que salía de mi razonamiento lógico. Ella podía crear micro planetas y dividir en dos su cuerpo, Rayho le obsequió el don de ser Sailor Scout, tenía desde un principio la idea de usarla. Así que la enviamos, enviamos a Zer, que voluntariamente se ofreció… para proteger un universo que ha quedado como el último y sobreviviente"

– "¿QUÉ? ¿ÚLTIMO?" –fue un gemido que intentó transformarse en grito ahogado–

– "El último, Seiya… Vivimos en la tierra porque nos recuerda a nuestro planeta natal, nos hemos movido de un lado a otro para no ser detectados."

– "Si Usagi… resultara ser… Nyx, y su transformación es negativa, ¡dame la substancia!" –abalanzando su cuerpo sobre la mesa tiró la tetera con agua caliente sobre la mesa, detalle que no le importó– "Con ello podremos curarla"

– conduciendo la palma de su mano a su rostro, donde su pulgar quedaba despegado al resto de sus otros dedos, formando una 'L', la deslizó lentamente de sus ojos hasta su barbilla. Lugar en el que se detuvo y acarició continuamente– "No creo que sea posible." –por primera vez ambas miradas se enfrentaron la una a la otra– "Uno comenzó perdiendo el cabello, luego sus recuerdo, su piel se quema como si un acido le callera encima… empezó alrededor de sus ojos pero continúa extendiéndose. El proyecto de Zer fue finado. Ahora la fragancia desapareció y usamos un método diferente, un cello en forma de tatuaje en su brazo, un sello místico de una de las guardianas de la Luz, la dama del fuego, que se romperá pronto. Mis estudios lo han interpretado una sustancia antinatural inyectada tuvo y tendrá un alto precio. ¿Me entiendes?" –agachó su cara al suelo, veía como la tetera derramaba lo que quedaba y la mancha de agua producía vapor, un vapor igual al que sentía él al observar a su mujer perdiéndose lentamente–

– "La estás matando…"–la triste expresión de sus ojos azules clavaba en dirección al piso–

– afirmó moviendo su cabeza, el dolor lo tenía dentro de su alma tan clavado como una garrapata a un perro– "Reyho ha determinado que esperaremos hasta que las cosas ocurran como pronosticó Minako. Hasta entonces, sí no hayamos otra solución, usaremos un único remedio… destruirlas."

– "Quizá en tu Dimensión… Uno no es la misma que mi esposa… Confió en ella, ha sobresalido de cualquier traba, tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo, su semilla estelar es única, su resplandor." –sin embargo el atisbo de Seis manifestaba desconfianza y duda, desacuerdo, frialdad. Seiya estaba enfadado, no creía que su yo fuera tan diferente a él. Ante la negación del hombre y su acida expresión golpeó fuerte la mesita de la sala tirando algunos bocadillos y cucharas al suelo– "**¡Tú y esa Rayho NO SABEN NADA…!**"

– "Yo podré ser ignorante de todo lo externo a mí… Seiya Kou" –la imprudencia lo hacía quedarse helado. ¿cómo se atrevía a mencionar que era un estúpido con palabras tan ingenuas? – "Los cambios, los agujeros sin resolverse. ¿Te has fijado en los detalles sin congruencia?"

– "¿Detalles?" –sobresaltándose al final quedó boquiabierto–

– "Los enemigos que se convierten en aleados, los mensajes, los sueños… ¿Quién más que Nyx podría hacerlo…? El capricho de tu amada Usagi Tsukino, **por ti**, la hizo modificar todo a su placer. Deshacerse de Endimión con una hermana gemela que salió de la nada, que se conservó dividida… Dimando, se supone que lo que pasó en el futuro desapareció ¿No? y él sigue aquí… Chibi-Usa transformada en su hija. Entre muchas más cosas. Pero la más arrogante fue darle la virtud de transformar una estrella fugaz en un Sol Central."

–la vista de Seiya se mostró agresiva, rechinaron sus dientes– "Imposible" –farfulló con un aliento de furia–

– lo que él pelinegro le renegara le importaba un comino, Seis continuaría su trama, fuera como fuera– "La línea del tiempo fue demasiado lastimada por Endimión y Plutón, Chibi-usa volviendo una y otra vez" –no debía olvidarlo– "qué paradoja no se creó ahí… Cuando Super Sailor Moon… Hotaru vino con una parte de la princesa del universo, nombrándose 'La Dama 9'. Las scout no observaron a Usagi en su regreso, con esos ojos perdidos…, ahí inició todo… el primer fragmento de la princesa del universo, el **Corazón**. La segunda parte se hallaba en Selene, la **mente** pero eso se acabó cuando termino con su división. La disyuntiva, transformación y revolución ofrecía para la llegada de 'eso' en **vida, muerte y resurrección**. Desatando tranquilidades, calando hondo en injurias y recubriendo después de placeres… Los que tienes al lado de tu Es-po-sa"

– "¡**Mentiras…**!"– Más que enfadado abandonó la casa, no deseaba escuchar cosas que lo lastimaban. Nada que le daba a entender era racional, luego de luchar durante tantos momentos, llorar, pensar que él se derrumbaría. Un hipócrita, falso. Ese SEIS, con una lengua venenosa ensuciándole la cabeza, funcionaba como estafador vendiéndole el más crudo y siniestro hecho, Sin embargo… lo hacía sentirse culpable–

Seis lo comprendía más que nadie, ya había pasado por esos sentimientos, en los que el corazón le aseguraba que podría salvarla. Viajó entre dimensiones, viviendo una y otra vez similares circunstancias, sin importarle arriesgar a quien fuera con el mero propósito de preservar viva a Uno. Experimentos, estudios, desvelos. Inclusive en ese mundo no descansaba para buscar la afamada cura. Lo haría en esta dimensión, arriesgaría la vida de la tal Usagi Tsukino, princesa de la luna, reina del sol, con la única intención de rescatar a su amor. El futuro y el pasado no existían para él, solo el presente que pisaba firmemente. Al momento que recogía todo el desastre de la mesa pensaba en la fórmula, en esperar a que la chica en turno, Usagi, diera a Luz a la estrella tornasol, la secuestraría sin importarle nada y usaría a la pequeña para desarrollar una nueva medicina que contrarrestara el mal.

¿Ese era el verdadero significado del amor…? ¿El amor era capaz de transformar a un hombre gentil y cariñoso en una bestia sedienta de satisfacer su ideal para ver a la persona que amaba de pie, sonriendo nuevamente, respirando la libertad. A costa de la vida de otros?

–––*

**Meses atrás:**

**Abril 16; Año bisiesto.**

–"Kikio-San, Damián-San y Bellum no tardan en regresar" –la chica avanzó al abrirse el elevador, que se ponía a las afueras de un apartamento de un edificio lujoso de Seul, cargando unas bolsas de víveres, su cabello lila se mecía por el aire acondicionado, al instante que la mujer se quedaba pasmada por el hecho que le anteponía–

– "Reyho-Sama… ¿Qué papel juega ese muchacho?" –preguntaba muy sorprendida–

– "¿Él? Nuestro salvador" –mencionó un chico de tez oscura que sacudía sus botas al finalizar los tres peldaños a las afueras del apartamento, acompañado del señor Crimson– "Desafortunadamente en estos momentos no contamos con su memoria… Él luchó contra el hombre de blanco antes de que Jera fuese destruida"

– "Así que siempre fue él la clave de la salvación. A pesar de todo, hemos perdido muchos años lejos de nuestras hijas y una de ellas Seren está… Hemos esperando hasta el momento adecuado…" – Damián frunció el seño, aparecieron unas recién invitadas arrugas en la frente–

– "¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Ruby!" –acariciaba sus manos, aún con los guantes finos puestos, Keiko de Crimson, no apartaba el helado clima que sentía su dolido corazón–

– "Los sacrificios deben hacerse para conservar los secretos. Regresar la fe y la esperanza tienen precio caro, además el muchacho debía estar preparado como debe ser" –abría la puerta entrando al cálido y acogedor lugar–

Keiko fue directo a la cocina y Damián aclimataba la residencia. En cambio Reyho y Bellum dieron camino al estudio, uno a otro se miraban de forma singular, hasta entrar con cuidado a la alcoba.

– "¡La chica está bien!" –adormilado se levantaba del sofá, comentándole a los ingresantes– "Su fiebre ha cesado, algo de comida le hará bien"

– "_¿Tan poderoso es el supuesto Lexus? Aunque el chico lucho contra él, su cabello encaneció… sus ojos se decoloraron… a pesar de todo, pudo sobrevivir"_ –pensaba Reyho– "Jean, debo agradecerte por cuidarla… es muy importante para nosotros…"

– Una mujer que miraba por la ventana carcajeó a punta de llanto– "Eso es todo… cuidar de la hija de Serena, cuando André está encerrado en Samsara"

–Bellum intervino– "Jeon Yi, ya nos encargamos de liberarlos. Kami va en camino."

– "Pense que "Dos" no estaba enterada de todo esto…"–murmuro la mujer coreana–

– "Pues, tuvimos que decírselo… estaba muy enojada por la muerte de sus 'Madres' Dijo que quería ser útil" –Reyho dio un giro, bostezando– "Dormiré un rato… últimamente me he sentido… muy… Sobre Neherenia…"–desplomándose al suelo dejó a todos fuera de sí–

–––*

**Abril 29; Año bisiesto.**

Taiki miraba a Ami andar de un lado a otro. Ese Maddox era un completo remolino. Después de que el Mad del futuro había regresado a su época ellos se hicieron cargo del pequeño, entre comillas, la sailor de mercurio y el intelectual de los ex three lights no tenían tantas ocupaciones al grado de sus compañeros recién padres.

– "¡Oh Maddox!, ¡quédate quieto!, Ami-chan vendrá pronto con la papilla" –exclamaba al borde del descontrol el castaño, cambiándole el pañal, era de los pocos causes que el intelectual perdía la cordura.–

– Pronto ingresó la dulce mercuriana. Llevando un platón con alimento de bebé– "Amm… creo que el vitaminado es el mejor, leí en un libro que la comida natural es la mejor, así que prepare yo misma su comida, con ricas verduras llenas de ingredientes nutritivos para que crezca sano y fuerte" –observó luego a su novio batallando con el querubín que combatía en no querer ponerse ese paño– "Taiki, lo-lo haces mal" –sonrió con suavidad– "Hace unos días estuve clavada en un libro de cuidados de bebés y…"

– "Un pañal de tela es mejor y no genera enfermedades…"–repitió el cansado hombre las palabras que había recitado desde la mañana la chica de pelo azul–

– Mizuno colocó el pequeño bowl en un buró de su recamara– "Déjame te ayudo Taiki-Kun"

–––*

* * *

"_**Febrero 29; Año bisiesto.**_

_Por la mañana Usagi había preparado el desayuno para ambos. Una mesa decorada que lucía en el comedor; apetitoso almuerzo gourmet, champagne y flores. Seiya bajaba de las escaleras, reluciendo un traje casual de color rojo, se acomodó la corbata cuando algo atrajo su vista, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor realmente le parecía de fiesta._

– "_¿Qué celebramos cariño?" –besando la mejilla de la reina solar, recorrió una silla para que ella se sentará– _

– "_No comas ansias, desayunemos mientras te platico" –decía haciéndose la interesante, tomando asiento, enseguida del gesto caballeroso de su esposo. Un rato de tomar los alimentos, algo no andaba bien, desde cuándo su bomboncito sabía preparar tan bien un almuerzo de alta cocina, con tanta decoración y cuidado, Seiya suspiro, al final de cuentas habría ingeniádose algo con ayuda de Makoto. Al comer el postre, Usagi tomó la champagne que descansaba sobre una cama de hielos y con sus ojitos a medio morir pidió a Seiya que la abriera–_

– "_¡Te ascendieron!" –dijo seguro, descorchando la botella, que en unos segundos sonó con un ¡pop! dejando salir de la boca un breve humo blanco. Se dispuso a servirla esperando la contestación–_

– "_No, Pocky… no puedo subir más en la empresa, tendría que ser asistente del Presidente de la compañía y ese no es mi cargo." –alzando su copa sonrió a diente pelado– "Brindemos por que Seiya Kou va a ser Pa-pá"_

– "_¿Qué dices?" –se atragantó por un instante, su mano tambaleaba– "¡Hay Usagi!" –dejó la copa a un lado y la levantó de la silla para darle un fuerte abrazo. Era uno de esos momentos que la vida le ofrecía para decirle que serían muy felices– _

– "_Sí, sí, sí… estaba tan preocupada, sintiéndome tan mal, unas semanas después de regresar de Solaris. ¡Ya me había intranquilizado! Entonces Ceres me recomendó a su doctor y me acompañó, luego esperamos los resultados… ¡Un mes y cachito! Amor… en ocho meses tendremos a nuestros hijos" –aún entre los brazos de su marido, las expresiones faciales de Usagi recaían en la plenitud–_

– "_¡Entonces no puedes tomar licor!" –repugnó el pelinegro bajándola al suelo con suma delicadeza–_

– "_Por favor Pocky… es una copita para festejar" _

– "_¡Esta bien!"_

– "_Oye… ¿los Three Lights se separarán?"_

– "_Lo decidimos. Taiki quiere terminar sus estudios, ya sabes, está muy ocupado con lo de la boda con Ami. El bebe de Yaten y Minako viene en camino, tiene grabaciones de películas, parece que la carrera de actuación le llenó el ojo. Tienen razón, cada quien debe seguir sus sueños… Los míos ya están cumpliéndose Usagi. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo" –acarició el rostro claro de la joven mujer rubia que se sonrosaba–_

– "_¡Seiya!, a decir verdad, nunca me imaginé que las cosas terminaran así. Te aseguro que soy dichosa mi amor, muy dichosa"_

– _Él rió para ella, desde sus ojos la miraba con ternura, con amor. Tomó la copa y se la dio a Usagi– "¡Por nuestra felicidad!, ¡por un nuevo futuro!, ¡por nuestros hijos!, y además, ¡porque te Amo!"_

– "_¡Porque nada en el mundo nos separará y viviremos dichosos para siempre! ¡Mi Pocky! _

_Los dos levantaron sus copas al cielo, chocándolas en sucesión para beber un sorbo del dulce licor espumoso. Un momento tan maravilloso, lleno de gloria._

* * *

.

* * *

_**Marzo 19; Año bisiesto.**_

– "_Serán dos mese, ¡lo prometo Bombón! Tengo que promocionar mi disco en Corea, Estados Unidos y España." –le decía mientras cenaban en la Universe House–_

– "_¡Lo sé!, me hubiera encantado ir contigo, pero tengo encima la colección primavera-verano" –tomaba sus alimentos, aunque a decir verdad el apetito no era su fuerte en esos momentos–_

– "_No te preocupes, Seiya. Yo la cuidaré __**muy**__ bien" –mencionó el pelirrojo que estaba sentado al costado de Usagi–_

– "_Lexus. Has estado algo caballeroso, te está poseyendo algún espíritu de seguro" –a punta de carcajada se burlaba el príncipe de Melodiam, al llevarse el vaso de agua a la boca–_

– "_¡Quizá! Pero no se lo digas a nadie, si no me volveré el gruñón de siempre" –una contestación al mismo grado chusco que le jugaba Sigvard–_

– "_Lo que pasa es que quiere cuidar a sus bebes, porque sabe que Zerethé nacerá" –inocente mentaba Neherenia, al menear el cuchillo, la situación se miraba amenazadora–_

– "_Insisto, mi hija será muy pequeña para ti… tú un grandulón de cientos de años con una chiquita. Lexus, desde este momento te pondré a prueba" –era una amenaza graciosa, pero el joven de ojos rubí no lo tomó así–_

– "_Bien, prueba lo que desees… no te tengo miedo. Lo mío es mío y nadie tiene el derecho de quitármela de nuevo. Sí en estos momentos eres mi rival, yo también se jugar rudo… Seiya Kou" –encrudeció su mirada, enseguida cambió la mueca a una que marcaba el signo de broma– "¿Quién más que tu mejor amigo cuide de tu amada niña y que esta se quede para siempre en buenas manos?"_

– "_¡Guácala! ¡Qué asco!" –corriendo al baño, la reina del sol central, terminó la 'discusión' pudiente a nacer– _

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Mayo 29; Año bisiesto**_

_El chequeó de rutina, Seiya estaba a kilómetros de distancia, Ceres cuidaba a su bebé y TODAS las chicas, hasta su madre tenían ocupaciones. Bueno, después de todo Lexus ofrecía su apoyo incondicional para ella. Lexus era su amigo. Además no tenía mucho que hacer con la banda desbaratada, añadiéndole que se acabaron los motivos de correr a defender el universo. Sí, sí, la pesadilla se terminó al 'resucitar' a Selene. Con decir resucitar se refería a regresarla a su cuerpo nato actual. _

_El doctor le tenía noticias positivas, según él. Para Usagi no eran tan buenas, ¡claro que no! Decirle que __**EL **__bebe estaba bien y que aún no podían observar su sexo, era el acabose. Ese doctor era el peor. Sabía que eran dos niños, mujer y hombre. Al momento que el médico salía del consultorio por más gel, pues Usagi insistía en que volviera a hacer la prueba, que estaba segura que se escondía algún chiquillo entre el otro. Lexus se aproximó a ella._

– "_¡Ah! Está loco, ¡lo sé!, decirme a mí que es un sólo bebe..." –renegaba una y otra vez con lo mismo, unas gotas brotaban en sus ojos–_

– "_¡Calma Mujer! Recuerda que el futuro cambia, no habías pensado en que pudieran llegar en paquetes diferentes"_

– "_Pues, puede que tengas razón, pero tres partos… a ver, tenlos tú" –alegaba terca y muy furiosa– "Debe doler muchísimo"_

– "_¡Qué bueno que fui hombre! Con ese disturbio de hormonas das miedo"_

– "_¡Lexus! ¡Eres un grosero!"_

– "_Enojada sí que te ves muy linda" –cruzó los brazos al mirarla detalladamente–_

–_no pudo evitar sonrojarse– "¿Un cumplido tuyo…? ¿no serás tú el que pasa por ese disturbio? ¡Ya sé!, te cambiaron por otro" _

– "_Podría ser, pero no aseguro nada." –una picara sonrisa en el Príncipe de Lexus, raro, pues a alguien se la había visto ya el bombón– "Sigvard me dijo que te tratara bien, porque las mujeres embarazadas lloriquean por todo y no quiero imaginarme las payasadas que tendría que hacer para solucionar el problema"_

– "_¡Grosero!" – miró a otro lado, al divisar una de las cortinas del consultorio, confesó sus pensamientos luego que se sentía segura – "Siempre te comportas muy engreído, agrio. Yo sé que no eres totalmente así… En el tiempo que te he conocido mi forma de pensar sobre ti ha cambiado. Con Seren eras muy protector, cálido a tu manera, la cuidabas mucho, procurando que nada le faltara, hasta cuando la subías a tus espaldas" –en esos instantes Usagi, Seiya y el resto ya sabía la historia de Zerethé– "Cuando regresó como Zerethé eras de la misma manera, supongo que te peleabas con ella, a tu medida en tu interior era un reproche de que te estaba mintiendo, porque su aroma te atraía, en el choque, cuando le declaraste tu amor…"_

– _Interrumpiendo a la rubia, un poco molesto arrugó la nariz– "No hablemos de eso, no me interesa el pasado, __**yo construiré nuestro propio futuro,**__**Usagi**__" –modificó su enojo– "Saliendo de aquí comamos un pastelillo"_

– "_¿Del que quiera?" –un cambio de humor estratosférico, enseguida de la melancolía que ponía en el discurso anterior–_

– "_Sí, de ahora en adelante __**te**__**complaceré en todo Usagi**__, siempre y cuando olvidemos ese tema"_

* * *

**Mayo 28; Año bisiesto. **

Recordaba esos instantes mientras ayudaba a Lexus con su equipaje, pues se mudaba unos días con ella, luego de enterarse que su embarazo era un tanto delicado. Aún no entendía la causa de que en la sonografía se miraba un solo pequeñín, alguna cosa pasaba, un cambio en el futuro, o la lectura no mostraba a su otro hijo. Al final de cuentas, Lexus la trataba de mil amores, caballeroso, cordial, dulce, atento y preocupado, a su estilo, ¡por supuesto!, sus amigas estaban tan ocupadas, su hermana también y extrañamente sus padres partieron a un viaje a Corea.

Acomodando algo de la ropa del pelirrojo dio con un vestuario blanco y una máscara de porcelana.

– "¡¿Lexus?!"

– "¡Dime Usagi!" –al girar su cara observó el disfraz–

– "¿Para qué usaras esto?" –sonrió de la manera más inocente, el vestuario le parecía muy poco común pero lo consideraba lindo e interesante– "Es tú disfraz de Halloween"

– "Lo usé. Con el aniquilé a molestos insectos, ya sabes, una hormiga sola no es nada, pero unidas pueden destruirte"

– "¡Woo!, pobres insectos, los compadezco" –

– "Yo también…"

El celular de la nueva reina del sol sonó un tanto histérico, ella atendió rápidamente.

.

– "¡Moshi moshi! ¡Kou Usagi al habla!"

– "_¡Bombón! ¿Co-cómo estás?"_ –la voz constipada de Seiya le trajo un incómoda sensación a la rubia–

– Unos segundos, largos, inhaló y exhaló. En la punta de la lengua le brotaba decirle su situación. En fin no era para tanto, necesitaba un poco de reposo y nada más. Sin embargo serían un par de semanas más de la gira inicial de su esposo, ¿cómo apartarlo de su sueño? Él merecía un poco de quietud también– "¡Perfectamente Pocky!, extrañándote… así que cuando regreses te esperara un ataque de besos"

– "_¿Algo fuera de lo normal?"_ – _'¿algo… fuera de… lo normal?' _Estaría sospechando algo, no, ¡claro que no!, se preocupaba por ella, eso era todo. En cambio, el tono de voz de él le parecía estresado.

– "No te apures tanto Seiya, en unos días nos veremos. Todo va normal. Lexus me está cuidando y ya sabes como es él" – sonrió–

– "_¿Lexus?"_ –aquel nombre se le escapó como soplido, tenía un presentimiento extraño–

– "Sí, Lexus. Descuida se ha comportado a la altura. Me ha llevado al doctor, me compra pastelillos. ¡Hasta me sorprende!" –carcajeó un poco al mirar la expresión que realizaba su ayudante al referirse a él en esas circunstancias– "Espero que traigas muchos regalitos para los bebes, mi vientre ha crecido bastante, no te he enviado las sonografías porque quiero que las veas junto conmigo" –la nariz podía crecerle, otro motivo de evitar las imágenes permanecía en la aparición de un solo ser. El pelinegro se quedó muy callado tras la línea, Usagi casi aseguraba que estaba por descubrirla. Entonces cambió el tema– "¿Qué tal la gira?"

– "_Usagi… sí algo estuviera ocurriendo, ¿me lo dirías?"_ –situó en su inseguridad–

– "No seas tontito. Te oyes tan raro… ¿me engañas con otra chica? –bromeó un poco–

– "_¡Usa!, jamás lo haría… __**¿tú lo harías?**__"_ –una pregunta fuerte. El temor a perderla se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No. No. Meras alucinaciones, debía sacar esas patrañas de su cabeza–

– "¿Pocky?, te amo muchísimo. Sí que andas medio loco, debe ser el estrés de la gira… amor, actúas como si hubieras visto una aparición fantasmagórica. No me digas, te topaste con un chico tan guapo como tú en las presentaciones y temes que te quite tú popularidad…" –aquello lo sacó de juicio y sonrió tras la línea. Usagi estaba esperando a sus bebes, si se refería a toparse con alguien, en todo caso, sería con Yuya… Seise. –

– "_Ja, Ja, Ja… no existe chico más atractivo que yo… amenos que fuera yo. Aún así tengo demasiado que contarte sobre la gira."_

Hubo más charla, cosas rutinarias.

–––*

**Mayo 30; Año bisiesto. **

En algún punto perdido del universo.

El joven despertaba, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, se sentó un momento en la sencilla cama, miraba una, otra y otra vez su rededor, un camarote, eso le parecía, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿cómo había llegado? Observó fijamente sus manos buscando la respuesta de mayor tamaño, ¿quién era él? Levantándose rápidamente, se aprontó a la puerta, provista de sensores, se abrió al tenerlo enfrente. Dio pie a su salida de la alcoba recorriendo con la vista un breve pasillo, iluminada con luces de neón en la parte inferior, dando a otra con luz clara. Recorriéndolo, si acaso serían unos veinte a quince metros, llegó a su objetivo, un cuarto redondo, en el cual estaba una persona de espaldas machacando entre sus dientes goma de mascar de la manera más escandalosa que pudiera haber escuchado, luego el ser se giró y una bomba enorme de color azul estaba dispuesta entre sus labios, que la ya conocida como figura de chica, tronó con un agraciado placer para ella.

– "¡Hey buenos lo que sean, 'Vaquero'!" –continúo su combate con el chicle, a ojo de un ser normal parecía vaca pastando– "Bienvenido seas a mi nave, soy la capitana [1]Cyra… bueno no me llamo así, pero me gusto ese nombre, ¡suena tan intergaláctico y genial!" –se levantó de súbito para correr a él, intentando engancharse a su brazo, hasta que lo logró– "No te preocupes en recuperar tú memoria, un nervio de tu cerebro está inflamado… regresará" –lo jaló a una de las butacas de la cabina– "Sentirás mareos, vista borrosa, dolores de cabeza 'ETC' "

– "¿Qué hago aquí?" –preguntó confundido el muchacho de cabello encanecido– "¿Por qué me pasó esto?"

– "Pues…"–se rascó la cabeza, saboreando el sabor de la goma de mora– "Vamos de camino a un planeta llamado tierra, en el sector del sistema solar. Y lo que te pasó es que te peleaste contra una bomba atómica… dígase con algo que te puso en ese estado. Aunque aún no defino que cosa"

– "Me podrías decir… sí me conoces" –ofuscado, se ubicó en los ojos café de la muchacha, luego deslizó sus sentidos al cabello trigueño, el peinado le sentó poco común, una especie de fuente con miles de trencitas agarradas en cuentas de color marfil a su mollera, lo llamativo de la chica eran unas marcas acua de figuras curvas como decoración en el rostro, uniéndolas por un cristal redondo, transparente, de reflejos indefinidos en la frente–

– "¿Debería conocerte?" –luego carcajeó fuerte– "Nuestro salvador, el amanecer… la luz que recita sobre la oscuridad. Quien pondrá fin a los ciclos, el hijo de reyes milenarios separados por una tragedia y unidos por la misma, el Seise _(N/A: Seise significa acólito, Misario…)_, ETC" –repetía los términos con mucha gracia– "Seise, me parece que fue lo que dijiste cuando te pregunte; '¿Cómo te llamas?' –volvió a reír, pero esta vez actuaba la escena al momento de encontrarlo–

– "¡No me acuerdo de nada!" –se derrumbó en la silla, tocándose la frente múltiples ocasiones–

– "¡Reláaaaajateeeee! Como decía, dijiste que debías regresar a la tierra a impedir una tragedia, en solsticio, cuando la luna plateada se cubra de oscuridad…" –una chica sumamente despreocupada– "¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡en efecto! Que nunca lo mencionaste así tan brillante como lo dije yo… MUAJAJAJA… lo definí, porque hablabas de manera trabalenguática… espera, ¿esa palabra existirá?, digo trabalenguática"

– "¿Dónde está tu tripulación?" –dándose cuenta de lo vacio del lugar–

– "Je, je, je…"–situó sus ojos almendrados a la bóveda de la cabina ocultando su nerviosismo– "Me robe la nave del comando de Sailen. ¡Por cierto! Pesas una tonelada Vaquero. Y Por cierto, esta cosa que llevabas en tus ropas sabe de maravilla" –se sacó el chicle y lo mostró– "El primero me lo trague, hasta que entendí por los dibujos que se masca… aunque no entiendo el funcionamiento… da lo mismo es interesantísimo"

– "¿Sabes manejar la nave?" –se mostró asustado–

– "¡Pan comido!, yo la diseñé. Tengo un posgrado en medicina, otro en interpretación de lenguaje, muchos en mecatrónica, mecánica y pilotaje" –carcajeó fuertemente y lo divisó admirado– "Pues… ¡No es cierto!, me quedé a la mitad de todo… se muy poco. Despreocúpate, le di las instrucciones y las coordenadas del planeta, no pasara nada…"

– "¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan indiferente?" –levantándose las piernas comenzaron a temblarle–

– nuevamente se burló de él– "Sí robe la nave, sí soy una experta… pero ya vez al menos se te quitó la cara de sufrimiento que tenías, Seise. Cuando me enteré que asumías una misión importante, no lo dude ni un momento, no quería perderme estar en una situación tan peligrosa y excitante" –brillantes, llorosos, recubiertos en estrellas, sus ojos se tornaron emocionados a la par que su cuerpo culebreaba de la felicidad–

– "Entonces, cómo te llamas realmente" –recordó con una sonrisa relajada, el comentario inicial–

– haciendo pucheros tremendos, se coloreó su tez clara a roja– "¡AH NO! ¡ESO SÍ, QUÉ NO!, si te digo le quitarás lo atrayente a la historia, Vaquero… tú tienes secretos, es OBVIO que YO tenga los míos. Como en los cuentos de misterio, luego no podremos enamorarnos, estar en medio de la intriga, pelear contra los villanos, resolver el caso y vivir felices para siempre"

– "Estas muy loca, muchacha" –agudizó la sonrisa–

– "Así es." –alaridos agitados de placidez, luego pensó sentándose en el trono del navío– _"¿Pero qué vamos a salvar?, Ahh, no importa, lo que sea ¡QUÉ FELIZ SOY!"_ –picaba botones digitales para ultimar detalles– "Pase lo que pase, Seise, cuídate mucho, pórtate bien y no hagas nada demasiado idiota, solo lo necesariamente idiota" –dio el consejo para ambos– "Teniente, ¡A LA TIERRA! ¡VAMOS A RESCATARLOS!"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el hombre de clareado cabello como sus luceros. La inocencia y dulzura de Cyra le recordaba algo de su pasado, como una silueta de una mujer muy importante, una madre, una hermana, a la que adoraba sobre todas las cosas, tragada por el olvido.

–––*

**Junio 02; Año bisiesto. **

Cinco meses de embarazo. Sentía los pechos convertidos en montañas y sus pies tendrían elefantiasis… Su peso había aumentado el treinta por ciento, concebía la cara como un melón sin forma y qué decir del vientre, bueno siquiera eso la llenaba de emociones constantes al mirarse al espejo. Pero el buen humor regresaba. Lexus hacía bastante por ella, con aguantarle el genio de unos treinta o cuarenta días atrás; se había puesto llorona, chiple, renegona, la larga lista de padecimientos propios a su estado. Esa noche regresaba de la pasarela de temporada Primavera-Verano, vuelta a realizar con el mero propósito de recabar fondos a los niños de casas hogares, en una subasta. Los pies le dolían horrendamente, no podía dar un paso más, fue fácil notarlo para el pelirrojo ojos rubí, sonriéndole sacó el tema cuidadosamente.

– "Una noche cansada, Usagi… un baño caliente vendría bien… ¿no?"

– "Ni que lo digas… mis pies me están matando…"–unos fuertes brazos la cargaron con alto grado de delicadeza y calidez. De una manera, sin explicación, se reclinó en el pecho de Lexus, realmente era acogedor, sus mejillas se encendieron– "Am… esto… ¡gra-gacias!" –comentó hecha nudos escondiendo su cara–

– "Ya sabes que siempre haría todo lo que fuera por ti… Usagi" –un diálogo remarcado de audacia, aderezado por obsesión. La rubia era demasiado inocente, pero lo tomó como ironía–

– "No me mientas… lo haces por Zerethé…"–en cambió el pensamiento la llenó de un aire de celos. ¿Celos? ¡Con un demonio!, se tapó la boca y luego sonrió falsamente–

– "No la mezcles en esto, habíamos quedado que no hablaríamos del tema… te lo he dicho, el futuro cambia, las 'cosas' pueden llegar en paquetes diferentes. Ese doctor inepto ni siquiera ha podido mirar el sexo del bebé" –se mantuvo un momento mirando las escaleras, luego continúo callado al acomodarla en la cama– "¿Te sieguen doliendo los pies?"

– "¡Síiiii!" –exclamaba la princesa de la Luna– "Voy a morir, mírame parezco un balón"

– "¡No seas dramática!, Yo pienso que luces hermosa" –descalzándola de las carceleras sandalias, inició a masajear las plantas de los pies de la rubia, esta lanzó unas risillas y luego se sintió en el paraíso–

– "Un poco más del lado izquierdo, no, no, más abajo… sí ahí… ¡Eres maravilloso!"

– "¡Claro que lo soy! Tal como mi _padre_" –padre fue una palabra algo despectiva–

– "¿Aún le guardas rencor a Eideard?"

– "Mja… ¿No le guardarías odio a la persona que te quitó el beneplácito de las caricias de tú madre en la infancia?"

– "Pues… para nada. Cada persona tiene sus motivos, aunque… no estoy en tus zapatos. Lexus"

– "No te preocupes…"–sonrió descaradamente al subir sus manos a las piernas de la mujer y luego quitarlas– _"Ya lo estás…" _–susurró–

– "¿Qué dijiste?"

– "Ya está… ahora puedes ducharte sin problemas. Voy a poner la tina. Si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, **'Princesa' **"

Decidida se metió a la tina, el agua en la temperatura perfecta y con esas burbujas que la ponían de buen humor. Lexus parecía que la conocía mejor que sí misma. En ocasiones lo miraba como un muy dulce y distraído joven, en otras le daba miedo oírlo glorificarla inagotablemente. En definitiva, la protegía por lo que llevaba dentro de ella. Eso pensaba recelosa la princesa de la Luna. Intentó tallarse la espalda, luego gritó molesta por no poderlo hacer y chapoteó en la tina.

– "¡BUUAA!, cuando Seiya llegue y me vea así…"–entonces unas manos se postularon en su lomo, el jabón se deslizaba de arriba abajo sin remordimientos–

– "Cuándo Seiya regrese verá lo mucho que cambiarás, quizá se asuste… pero no será desagradable" –sonrió Lexus mascullando al final– " _'Para mí' _"

– "¿Qué dijiste? Enserio, creo que ensordezco." –luego se sobresaltó al reaccionar la estancia de Lexus ahí– "¡WAAA! Le-Lexus, ¿qué haces aquí?"

– "Gritaste, es lógico que me asustara, luego te vi ponerte loca y lo supuse" –angustiado desvió la mirada– "¿Qué creías? ¡Cielos Usagi! No soy un depravado"

– "¡Pe-perdóname!, no fue mi intensión. Sé que sólo quieres ayudarme"

– "Bueno, iré a terminar la cena" –dio media vuelta alejándose– "Cenaremos en tú recamara, renté algunas películas en la mañana, así ya no tendrás que bajar de nuevo las escaleras y tus pies no te mortificaran. Además no quiero cenar solo"

Al terminar la cena, entre carcajadas, palomitas de maíz, botanas y refresco, pasaron un rato maravilloso mirando comedias románticas americanas. Ambos recostados en la misma cama, un dato que no le parecía malo a Usagi. Ella comenzó a ladear la cabeza del cansancio, hasta quedarse semidormida en el hombro de Lexus.

– Susurrante dijo –"Tu marido es un genio… una casa lejos de la civilización, un maravilloso escondite para dos viejos amantes" –la colocó en su pecho–

– "Si…"–sopló en automático al punto de introducirse en los sueños. El aroma del cuerpo del príncipe de príncipes le gratificaba. Entonces, en ese momento sintió la revoltura de memorias en su cabeza. Se oía a sí misma… _'Éter, éter…' _Abrió los ojos, unos ojos distintos enmarcados por un color amatista, su cabello se abordó en el violeta oscuro. Miró al hombre– "**Tú no eres Lexus…**"–acarició el rostro de él, lo devoraba con la mirada–

– "No, soy mejor que él" –placenteramente se pintó una mueca– "Y tú, dejarás de ser la Usagi que todos conocen"

Su aliento estaba tan próximo a ella, cada paso dado era un terreno recorrido en un mundo pasado, en el inframundo de sus pesadillas. Dejando de lado todo, lo besó con frenesí… para caer rendida en el mundo de las ilusiones de una noche de sueños nuevos.

– "_¡Qué tonta eres Usagi!... Eres hermosa, pero no me interesa la envoltura, quiero el relleno...y Sabré esperar unos días más..."_ –fueron las cavilaciones del príncipe orgulloso, que guardaba. Para él eso solo era el inicio de que Usagi despertara–

Una vez en el umbral, otra en el castigo, ahora se situaban en la recompensa… Eran los caprichos de los bríos de los edenes, el limbo y el abismo. El cosmos por si mismo se revoloteaba gustoso de mirar sus creaciones llenas de insensatez, odio y perdición. Condenando su desenlace, bosquejándolo para clavarse en una sola avenida…Entre las reprensiones, intrigas y delicias de sufrimiento había decidido engendrarse en los más frágiles cuerpos… a espera de que su destino fichado cambiara.

–––*

**Junio 07; Año bisiesto. **

Crepúsculo.

Pero en Titán las circunstancias se veían diferentes. Hubo muchas sorpresas, estaban en guerra. Alan ayudaba a Eideard a colocar las barreras, pues aunque no lo creyeran estaban peleando contra Eliot, el príncipe de las ilusiones. Él había atrasado la llegada de las Scout de todo el universo a la tierra, y por más inaudito que se juzgara, a su espalda estaba Kiimsah custodiándolo. Exail comandaba el ejército de Sailors, en verdad el panorama se situaba en masacre. Ail miró por un segundo a la pelirroja y con ojos llorosos le sostuvo la mano.

– "Su majestad… Necesitan regresar a la Tierra, Eideard y usted" –una plegaría lanzada por la hija del árbol de la vida– "Tienen que advertirles lo que dice el pergamino… La oscuridad se aproxima" –pero Exail estaba ida– "¿Reina Exail?, **¡¡REINA!!**" –gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenían en sus pulmones–

– "Sí hago eso van a morir…"–temblaban sus labios al grado que cascabeleaban sus dientes–

Alan escachaba a Ail, se masajeaban telepáticamente y con proezas, al momento que el regimiento ponía control, los mismos personajes que aparecieron en la lucha contra Selene se pusieron frente a ella.

– "Exail" –se quitó la bandoleta de su rostro, mostrando una piel morena intensa– "Tú y Eideard deben volver proteger a Usagi ya no es una opción… es una obligación sin escape. Sí no pueden hacerlo, lo mejor es destruirla"

– El otro, que parecía su escolta hizo lo mismo, era un Seiya mucho más viejo, unos cuarentaicinco, quizá, Bellum lucía aún más añejo que el Príncipe del Sol– "Ve con Eideard… Reyho puede explicarles luego, ella los localizará"

Ambos se lanzaron a la batalla. La Reina de Lexus se pausó un momento por la impresión. Ail no tuvo otra alternativa que jalarla a la localización del monje blanco y cuando llegaron, con la mano temblorosa, Exail inició a encender el portal.

– "¿Qué pasa?" –inquirió el moreno de cabello albo–

– "¡Vámonos! Tenemos que regresar a la Tierra" –acentuó sin darle oportunidad la pelirroja–

Los dos cruzaron el portal, guardando ese acontecimiento en sus memorias… ¿Qué decía el papiro? ¿Cuál era la continuación?

Al llegar el momento propicio y los guerreros congeniaran en sus creaciones, la princesa encarnaría en forma corpórea. Al soplo que ella escogiera su comienzo, en la época y en el lugar, un mensaje sería envuelto en códices de acciones y a solo uno de ellos le dará la oportunidad de conocerla primero, para presentarse después en sueños e indicarle el camino. Estas señales, no son más que la razón de una temible verdad, que nos aclara que su alteza serenísima se ha privado del conocimiento de su insignia, para protegerse, sabiendo que es un arma de doble filo. Todo el mensaje que alguna vez pronunció Eideard le venía a la cabeza. El momento propicio había llegado. Se había contenido, había precepto los mensajes… pero nadie, nadie atendió…

–––*

– "Tenemos que salir de aquí" –vociferaba Dimando–

– "Debemos ir a la fortaleza que construyó Reima" –pálida mencionaba Galaxia ayudando a Makoto con Zev, pues ella estaba esperando– "Fue lo que me dijo esa chica"

– "¿Han hablado con Ami, Taiki, Ceres y Mamoru?" –Preguntaba Minako sostenido al recién nacido Nun–

– "Eso trato, eso trato… pero el celular de Mamoru está apagado" –renegando como siempre Yaten volteaba a ver a su pequeño y a su adorada venus–

– "Es hora de irnos… de eso se encargarán ellos, me lo aseguraron" –reafirmaba la guerrera de cabellera dorada a cobriza, calmando el llanto del pequeño lobo–

* * *

_Era por la tarde, casi al caer la noche, regresaba de las compras de víveres para Universe House. La casa estaba tan vacía, Makoto y Dimando se mudaron unos meses atrás a un departamento, cercano a la mansión de Yaten y Minako, pues Zev tendría un hermano y ahí no podrían darles un lugar bueno para vivir. _

_Neherenia asomó sus narices tomando algunas de las frutas del mandado, el hambre la atosigaba. _

– "_¿has visto a Sigvard?" –interrogaba la pelinegra a Galaxia–_

– "_No, desde muy temprano… que raro, ha de andar por ahí conquistando chicas, ya lo conoces" –sonrió un momento. Sin embargo el comentario no le agradó para nada a Neherenia, su corazón recibía una puñalada inhumana– "Ya calma, luego podrás asaltarlo" –giñó el ojo–_

_Unos taconazos rondaron a dirección a la cocina, sería ese castaño claro. Frente a ellas apareció una muchacha de cabello albino, con una no muy grata sonrisa._

– "_Galaxia, debes ir por Dimando, Makoto, Yaten y Minako. La vida de sus hijos corre un gran peligro." –sostuvo calculadora mirándolas desde sus ojos azul terráqueo– "Debes llevarlas a la recinto que edificó Reima"_

– "_¿Quién eres?" –la pregunta clara de hacerse, no confiar en los extraños es la regla de normal, repasaba la princesa de los sueños–_

– "_Cuatro" –semisonrió al recordar esos tiempos cuando su cabeza no recordaba quién era realmente– "Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decirte. Neherenia, tu vienes conmigo–_

– "_¿Cómo podría creerte?" –pusó a Neherenia a sus espaldas–_

– "_Hace un tiempo visitaste al oráculo, el te dijo muchas cosas, que luego cuando tengamos tiempo podremos sentarnos y conversar… ¡Por piedad! Confía en mi" –bajó la cabeza–_

– "_¿Quién eres?" –reafirmó la pregunta de su amiga pelinegra–_

– _un resplandor en su frente, brilló una luna plata que combinaba con su cabello níveo– "La guardiana de la Tierra, vengo de otro dimensión, se hace tarde… Nos veremos allá"–arrebató a Neherenia y la transportó con ella–_

* * *

Cuál era el significado de todo el revuelto, sin lugar a dudas tenía que llevarlos a la fortaleza. ¿Pero que querrían con Neherenia?

–––*

En Samsara.

Los guardias sólo podían mirar la capota negra que se extendía cubriendo el planeta. Una peste que servía para una sola cosa, convertir el planeta en cárcel. André estaba desesperado, llevaba días y noches sin poder dormir, el cristal de la princesa de la Luna se transformaba en negro. Pero aún así no daba razones para encontrar en Seiya una oscuridad que desapareció al grado que la Luna aumentaba la suya… ¿Acaso se lo tragaba Usagi? La interrogante también de Haruka, que a pesar de imitar la actitud de su marido buscaba reconfortarlo.

Un brillo emanó de los cielos y un ángel de alas de fuego se posó en el firmamento. Tenía la piel tostada, ojos cafés, cabello rosa con motas verde mar adornad por unas flores amarillas.

– "Vengo por ustedes… no hay tiempo de explicaciones" –exclamó tomando a cada uno de sus cinturas–

– "¿Quién eres?" –la rutina para los desconocidos–

– "La dama del fuego. Kami. Es el momento de regresar a la Tierra" –Fue lo que dijo y se los llevó cubriéndose encima por una esfera de fuego para poder viajar en el cosmos en el trayecto de regresar al planeta Azul–

–––*

Mamoru regresaba a casa, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su retoño y por supuesto a su esposa Ceres. En la puerta del departamento lo esperaba una chica, de cabellos blancos que, crease o no entendía quien era, sin embargo se negó tres veces. Al lado de la albina estaban Ami y Taiki, uno con el pequeño Maddox.

– "Señor Endimión" –se inclinó hacía él– "Deben ir al refugio de Reima cuanto antes"

La peliazul ojeaba al castaño, decirle lo que escuchó de boca de la muchacha… no era tan ligero de digerir.

– "¡Qué alboroto!" –Masculló Ceres con una bebé en brazos, de cabello tan blanco como la nieve y ojos azules. Luego miró al los invitados– "¡Hay no!, pensé que estas cosas sólo le pasaban a Usagi… pero bueno. Sí estás aquí debe ser por algo"

– "El Rey es la Reina y la Reina es el Rey… eso lo dijeron en una reunión hacía mucho tiempo" –enmarcó la guardiana de la Tierra– "Estaban en lo cierto… pero se equivocaron al creer que una de las partes de la Princesa del Universo era Ceres… Hotaru ya había venido antes, mucho antes con ese fragmento. '_Todo es como ella lo desea, me temo a pensar que Luxmors y tú han sido unas de sus creaciones predilectas y que gozará verlas morir. Cuando ella aparezca Lexmurs y Deméter habrán dejado de existir.'_ –Citó– "Tanto Luxmors y Deméter han dejado de existir… Ya no puedes usar el poder de la Luz de la muerte, ni tampoco el de Sailor de la dualidad, la metamorfosis y la evolución. Pero se equivocaron por un poco."

– Mamoru tiró en un descuido su maletín– "Eres nuestra hija del…"

– "No precisamente, Su majestad… vengo de otra dimensión, la cuarta dimensión. Debemos protegerlos a todos de Zarya… ella ya no es más su aliada. Desde un principio se alió con Kiimsah y han preparado esto desde los inicios de la encarnación de Nyx… Nos vamos ya."

Precavidos, Ami y Taiki escuchaban, tomaban nota para sacar sus propias conclusiones. De qué se trataba este expansión siniestra… No dudaban en atar cabos. Primero escuchar luego digerir, finalmente explayar las conclusiones.

–––*

**Junio 07; Año bisiesto. 23:25 horas.**

De lo más callada, fingía no recordar, aquel beso que le dio a Lexus, jugaba con la inocencia de todos los días, la estupidez, las risillas tontas. Algo no podía dudar, sentía los labios del pelirrojo en los suyos como si fuera ayer, disfrutaba pensar en el enlace de sus bocas. Se lo suponía… quería negarlo desde hace mucho, cuando los malditos recuerdos volvían uno a uno a ella… Nyx… ella era Nyx. Aterrada se levantó de la cama. Tomó sus cosas, quería escapar de la tortura. Madrugada, estaría muy dormido, no la escucharía… Bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchada, se iría en la motocicleta, en el auto, en lo que fuera. Un destello hizo iluminar el cuarto.

– "¡Rei!" –un hombre alto, de casta negra, se hallaba al costado de la pelinegra–

– "Usagi, vamos tenemos queeee" –gritó al sentir un fuego negro azotándola al suelo–

– "¡¿Lexus?!, Tú no eres Lexus…" –afirmó Bellum socorriendo a Rei–

– "Efectivamente, ya no lo soy. No me gusta arruinar planes, pero verán… Nyx es mía, como yo soy de ella, nos pertenecemos, siempre vele por ella y ella me ama." –tomó a Usagi del brazo con dulzura– "No temas Nyx, ya se ha acabado todo"

Observó la paradójica escena, temblando, sopesando cada situación… su cabeza ardió profundamente, se tiró en cuclillas al piso, se mordía los labios, lloraba… Entonces su cabello tornó nocturno. Nyx no comprendía lo que ocurría en su corazón… pero el beso, que ella misma le dio a Lexus la sacaba de sus casillas. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él y la verdad… es que había dejado de ser Usagi Tsukino, Usagi Kou y Serena…–"Éter, ¡llévame a tu lado!"– suplicaba, ella era Nyx, no existía ya duda–

– "¡Para mi será un honor Nyx!" –la cargó entre sus brazos, tendiéndola en un manto estelar, escondidos en la noche huyeron–

Rei golpeaba el piso, recargada de odio, enfrascó su ira en el joven Bellum golpeándole el pecho.

– "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la detuviste?" –tundas fuertes que el Señor de las bestias tomaba como su castigo–

– "Porque si lo hacía, estaríamos muertos… Rei Hino. Tuvo piedad de ti, tenlo seguro que la próxima vez no será así. Tendremos que ir al fuerte y esperar a que todos estemos reunidos y que nuestro salvador venga a detener a Nyx" –la tomó de la mano, irguió su cara. Sabía muy bien que el plan del enemigo siempre fue ponerla en confusión, para que en el momento oportuno fuera sencillo tomarla para él–

–––*

Dónde estaba, cuestionándose al abrir sus ojos verdes, Sigvard miraba un campo floreado. Mariposas, volando sobre él. Mariposas revoloteando… levantó su mano pretendiendo tocarlas. Una de ellas entró a él, dejándolo fuera de condición para dormir un sueño, un sueño que danzaba el vals de sus recuerdos.

–––*

"Las arenas del tiempo han cambiado" –contempló el horizonte, susurrándole suavemente a una jovencita a su lado–

"Siento fluir un misterioso suceso sobre el cosmos, algo que definitivamente no sólo corromperá nuestro futuro, sino que también el del universo entero" –su voz pasó de un ligero murmullo a macabros tintes de pesimismo, la niña los observó desde sus enormes ojos violáceos– _(N/A: Esto se dice al iniciar el primer capítulo)_

– "El universo, tan inmenso y misterioso. Cuándo aprenderemos a no jugar con fuego" –Miró el paisaje del amanecer, desde sus luceros miel–

– "Hávarður, tengo…"–la pelinegra de destellos verdes, se aferraba, tanto de la mano de la niña que llevaba de la mano, como del brazo del caballero del tiempo–

– "No debemos temer… Nuestra hija Hotaru viene con nosotros… La nueva guardiana de tiempo" –miró a la niña que jugueteaba con una mariposa y sonreía–

– "Sigavard está cerca, puedo escucharlo. ¡Mamá, Papá!" –apuntó Hotaru–

–––*

_**La razón primordial de nuestra existencia como príncipes, es ser guardianes en honras de la Princesa del Universo, para unos leyendas o mentiras, para otros obligaciones y realidades. Fuimos escogidos hace miles de años por nuestra señora, algunos de sus soldados experimentarían la maldad, el sufrimiento, la ira, el odio, la muerte y todo aquel sentimiento que les corrompiera, sabía que ellos serían débiles, ese sello moldearía a sus excelsas obras, llevándoles el entendimiento del honor para servir con ahínco y respeto. Pero no sería fácil, pues su no naciente alma conocía la maldad de su enemigo y las ansias de poder que podría alcanzar al beber de su espíritu, bañarse de sangre y comer de su cuerpo. Por ello se oculto, para que al llegar el momento propicio y los guerreros congeniaran en sus creaciones, la princesa encarnaría en forma corpórea. Al soplo que ella escogiera su comienzo, en la época y en el lugar, un mensaje sería envuelto en códices de acciones y a solo uno de nosotros le dará la oportunidad de conocerla primero, para presentarse después en sueños e indicarle el camino. Estas señales, no son más que la razón de una temible verdad, que nos aclara que su alteza serenísima se ha privado del conocimiento de su insignia, para protegerse, sabiendo que es un arma de doble filo. En este momento nuestras almas ya no nos pertenecen, seremos sus fieles seguidores y guardianes.**_

Todos eran las piezas perfectas en su tablero de ajedrez…

**----x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x----**

Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido el cap, cualquier duda estoy para servirlos. Tomatazos, quejas, etc.

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… (**_Chica del premio comuníquese con migo… please_**) **

[1]**Cyra: **En agradecimiento por su apoyo en el otro foro. ¡Muchas gracias Chicas!

**Muchísimas gracias por sus excelentes Revs a todas y por el apoyo incondicional que recibo de ustedes, estén o no estén por ahí en los Revs!! **

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV:**** Kayleigh More: Nina****: serenity2202:**


	27. Más que Luz de Luna

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=GANADORES=- (P R E M I O)**

**Primer Ganador: Malkav-iztli (Cap. 23 -la línea de mercurio-)**

**Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún)**

**Tercer ganador: Kayleigh More (Cap. 25 Sol de Miel)**

* * *

_Hola a todos. Estamos llegando a la recta final, luego de largos meses n,n_

_Quiero agradecer su constancia a todas esas chicas que me leen._

_**A Cyratan, Serenity2202, Malkav-iztli, Serenalucy, DKVV, KeileighMore y Mizuki-Chan24, por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con sus bellísimos comentarios fuera de FF y se han vuelto grandes amigas. **_

_**Exceptuando a DKVV, que es mi hermanito y que me pega por cada idea que se me ocurre, dándome sus opiniones personalmente.**_

Sólo me resta dejarles el Cap 27, con la esperanza de que les agrade tanto como a mí.

**(Sí no alcanzo a terminar el siguiente cap antes, les Deseo felices fiestas)**

¡Un gran beso y abrazos! ¡Disfruten la lectura!

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-TERCERA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***CLAROSCURO***

Cuenta la leyenda que Nyx lloró sangre, lloró estrellas... Él la Luz... Ella la Oscuridad, pues sus palmas, sus labios, su cuerpo, no podían estrecharse... una de las lágrimas más tristes de Nyx se convirtió en una hermosa luna perdida en el inmenso universo.

Cuenta la leyenda que Éter lloró fuego y hielo, lloró luz y sombras… trastornado en el silencio profundo de verla perdida. Las dos últimas lágrimas, las más tristes; Una fue el brebaje de su veneno. Veneno que bebió para exiliar su cuerpo del edén. La otra una estrella tornasol que acogería su dolor en un milagro.

Y así, con el resto de lágrimas, se creó el universo.

**En capítulos anteriores…**

"_Beber de su espíritu, bañarse de sangre y comer de su cuerpo."_

Bellum confiesa sus visiones:

"_El futuro lo dice, lo he visto en mis predicciones… La descendiente de Serenity vendrá con la marca de la Luna, será llenada en Lotos oscuros, un vientre sangrando. La purificadora del universo, con la estrella tornasol de la noche" –Bellum irrumpió las sonrisas– "Jera, en ese Santuario se localiza aquella que pedirá a ustedes sus poderes a cambio de poner a salvo a sus hijos" –mostró la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca– "¡Es una promesa! Yo me encargare de la niña celestial y ustedes harán su parte"_

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

La primera aparición de Lexus y Sigavard, el príncipe de Melodiam presagia a la Princesa del Universo:

_Tras la tienda salió el joven castaño, acompañado por otro, de exaltado cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta la cintura, que ataba con una coleta al final de su nuca, su piel era como la arena del desierto, acentuando sus truhanescos ojos carmesí. Portaba una chamarra de cuero negro, playera rojo oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla negra, roto de las rodillas y unas botas ostentosas con algunas cadenas, este chico daba un tremendo contraste con él anterior._

– "_Siempre decayéndote con las niñas bobitas… si seguimos así tardaremos siglos y eso es lo que menos tenemos" –a punta de carcajada le dijo al refinado joven–_

– "_Me lo dice el incurable seductor" –le azotó en la cara ese pequeño problemita, dejándolo rabioso, por un momento se veía que el pelirrojo le contestaría a ese comentario, pero no lo hizo– "No viste esos ojos azules, engalanados con un brillo plateado, parecía como si mirara la luna llena" –recitó sus ideas en verso poético– "Apostaría una melodía a que ella es la princesa..."_

– "_¡Patético!, esa niña es demasiado lerda. Hasta le gritó a la nada." –se paro en jarras a manera de regaño y dirigió sus globos oculares al cielo – "Lo mismo dijiste de las últimas dos, a diferencia que una era la princesa del arcoíris y la otra de Venus. Date cuenta que el Príncipe de la Luz llegará en poco tiempo y aún no tenemos ningún paradero de las piezas. ¿Qué cuentas rendiremos…? Sí sólo pierdes tiempo en banalidades." –Sus ojos rubí rebordeaban en ira al repasar los verdes de su contraparte, a la vez que recogía hacía atrás su agitada melena bermeja– _

Plática entre Selene, Ceres, André y Naru (Molly):

– "_Selene-sama habla de las cosas que ha intentado, de las veces que ha buscado cambiar el futuro, el pasado y el presente… Pero __**finalmente el curso camina como la Princesa del Universo quiere**__. ¿Acaso crees que por servirla te recompensará?" –la peli-cobriza mostró las agallas que acobijaba serenamente en su subconsciente–_

–"_Somos las piezas perfectas en su tablero de ajedrez… En especial Selene y tú… __**una por ir en su contra **__y la __**otra por manifestar sus deseos**__. Me sacó de la jugada para no vislumbrar lo que ella deseaba hacer… Pero me trajo nuevamente para ser uno de sus peones. __**La reina es el rey y el rey la reina**__." –Dijo André._

–_Me tomé la libertad de apartar a Lexus de Serena, para sacarlo de la jugada y protegerlo… ¡Por supuesto! Lo protegeré de las manos de La Princesa del Universo… Lo comprenderá algún día. Aún así, sea quien sea La Princesa del Universo, indudablemente lo usará para iniciar el caos en Tokio de Cristal y proclamarse como salvadora…–Dijo Selene_

– _La princesa del Universo ha tenido miles de rostros. Empezando por cada una de ustedes. Sin embargo mi amiga Usagi-chan y mi príncipe Antar son parte importante de ello… Por más que Selene-sama haya andado de un lado para otro en sus trayectos del tiempo, ella se ocultaba… Lo que tenemos muy en claro que nuestra única esperanza es una chica que pudo, Luxmors, hacer nacer. Ella será la luz que acabará con todo esta paradoja. –Agregó Naru._

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

_El deseo de Serena:_

_Qué hubiera pasado si alguna de las chicas o inclusive Mamoru estuvieran en su lugar. Deseaba por momentos ser solo una Sailor común, o que saliera de repente una hermana melliza que tomase su lugar y dijera; __**'Oh lo siento Usagi, pero yo soy la verdadera princesa de la luna… En el pasado éramos dos. Disculpa la confusión, vive tu vida normal...'**__ No obstante las cosas no transcurrían así... Pero dado el caso estaba siempre el; __**'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas'**__ Su cabeza era un parteaguas… calamidades, responsivas, sucesos insólitos… pero mientras redundaba en vueltas, volvía a lo mismo que le pedía Yuya-kun… __**'No has pensado hacer' 'qué quieres para ti' 'te interesa forjar…' '¡Al diablo con nosotros! ¡Vive tu vida!'**__ Que hijito tan tontito… si lo hacía por ellos… ¿o se mentía…? ¿Tendría que ver la comodidad de algo previsto?_

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

En el día de la boda de Usagi y Seiya:

Usagi definitivamente deseaba romper lo que le unía a su pasado. Amaba a su pocky, a nadie más, _**y si viniera otra estúpida leyenda la mandaría al diablo…**_ categórico. Desde sus vestuarios nupciales que rompían los lazos anteriores a los demás, desde sus interrumpidos intentos por proteger su futuro…él lo labraría junto a ella.

Los parabienes del futuro trotaban livianos fuera de la cosmología y la predisposición de las antiguas voces reflectantes que los acosaban con el desastre del Señor de los Eteres y la Princesa de la Luna. De igual manera manifestaba, Usagi, con su mirada cielo enclavada en la de su príncipe del sol. Sería esto el final a las tragedias futuras…** pero entre los congregados existían un par de ojos enfurecidos.**

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

La Dama de las Dimensiones advierte a Havarður y Setsuna:

– "_**Las personas siempre buscan afuera lo que hay adentro**__… ¡Pobres mortales!, perennemente indagando en el pasado... en el postremo futuro... __**Pero nunca en el final**__" –agregó la dama encubierta, la que en cada vocablo transfería el pesar, dejando en la anécdota un turbio sopor de poca esperanza entre _Havarður_ y Setsuna– "Cada intento por salvar lo insalvable une más el circulo y lo deja continuar… __**¿Aún quieren su deseo?**__"_

_**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ten cuidado con la fragilidad, que algún día puede volverse en su contra**__. Fue el refrán al que se enfrentaban con el turbio efecto mariposa que desataba un Dejá Vu en las Dimensiones._

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Seiya Vs Seiya:

– "_Los enemigos que se convierten en aleados, los mensajes, los sueños… ¿Quién más que Nyx podría hacerlo…? El capricho de tu amada Usagi Tsukino, __**por ti**__, la hizo modificar todo a su placer. Deshacerse de Endimión con una hermana gemela que salió de la nada, que se conservó dividida… Dimando, se supone que lo que pasó en el futuro desapareció ¿No? y él sigue aquí… Chibi-Usa transformada en su hija. Entre muchas más cosas. __**Pero la más arrogante fue darle la virtud de transmutar una estrella fugaz a un Sol Central.**__" _

***CAP. 27 MÁS QUE LUZ DE LUNA ***

_(Autor: Evanescence Título: Sweet Sacrifice)_

"_**Es verdad…**_

_**Todos estamos un poco locos**_

_**Pero esta tan claro**_

_**Ahora que me desencadené"**_

**Junio 08, 0:15 horas.**

"Las arenas del tiempo han cambiado" –contempló el horizonte, susurrándole suavemente a una jovencita a su lado–

"Siento fluir un misterioso suceso sobre el cosmos, algo que definitivamente no sólo corromperá nuestro futuro, sino que también el del universo entero" –su voz pasó de un ligero murmullo a macabros tintes de pesimismo, la niña los observó desde sus enormes ojos violáceos– _(N/A: Esto se dice al iniciar el primer capítulo)_

– "El universo, tan inmenso y misterioso. Cuándo aprenderemos a no jugar con fuego" –Miró el paisaje del amanecer, desde sus luceros miel–

– "Hávarður, tengo…"–la pelinegra de destellos verdes, se aferraba, tanto de la niña que llevaba de la mano, como del brazo del caballero del tiempo–

– "No debemos temer Setsuna… Nuestra hija Hotaru viene con nosotros… La nueva guardiana de tiempo" –miró a la niña que jugueteaba con una mariposa y sonreía–

– "Sigavard está cerca, puedo escucharlo. ¡Mamá, Papá!" –apuntó Hotaru–

Unos taconeos irrumpieron la tranquilidad, zumbaban en ambas direcciones, izquierda y derecha. Ojos azul verdes clavándose en unos oliva que se situaban en contraposición.

– "¡Sailor Saturn! ¡Alteza Haruka!, ¡Hotaru!, Nos abandonaron por una temporada. –sonriendo delicadamente sostuvo Michiru, acompañada de Kakyuu.

– "Ha de ser por mis nuevas ocupaciones Michiru" –contestó la Reina de Samsara del brazo de André–

– "¿Quiénes son ellas, Mamá? –Preguntó Hotaru a Setsuna, viendo a los cuatro adultos– "¿Los conoces Kami?"

– "Pues… Te lo digo luego. ¡Esta misión está completada!" –Kami, que había sido la chica que fue por Haruka y André, hizo una reverencia a todos y tomó alegremente del brazo a Hotaru– "Ahora nosotras tenemos otra..."

– "¡Lo entiendo! Kami" –Hotaru regaló una frágil sonrisa– "Primero quiero ver a mi hermano"

–––*

En la tierra como en el cielo los galimatías firmaban territorio, lentamente el corredizo dolor emboscaba a los salvadores… Todo se formó tal al vaticinio del hijo del sol; _"Mañana, cuando se despierten de este bufón juego, el fuego del infierno quemará, que difícilmente habrá espacio para el perdón." _ Ese mañana… era hoy. Y así los cuatro años se cumplieron…

**Junio 10; Año Bisiesto.**

"_Las nubes cubren el cielo, mi sonrisa se congela… Todos eran las piezas perfectas en su tablero de ajedrez… y aunque en algún momento fui inocente, distraída y dulce. Ahora contémplame, puedo cambiar tú vida, sí así es mi ambición, fundirte en las más profundas pesadillas, hacerte rendir a ante mis pies sacudiendo el rabo. Pues me pertenecen tus respiros, las horas de sueño, las esperanzas, la fé y TU VIDA. Mis deseos son órdenes. ¡Soy la reina de la noche!"_

El cristal, por donde veía Nyx a Tokio, era helado, como el clima de verano tragado por la alucinación del frío. El imperio de hielo se elevó a los cielos.

–"_No hemos definido aún la situación, la construcción de Hielo se ha edificado sembrando el terror en los pobladores de Tokio" –_El locutor hablaba, al reportero mostrar imágenes_– "Tengan calma y confiemos todo sea parte de un truco de publicidad.–_

La gente corría de un lado a otro. Pánico y alaridos. El reinado nocturno empezaba, al aparente Lexus, abrazar a Nyx.

"_Las gotas de lluvia se convertirán en hielo, no habrá sol que ilumine a las sombras. Fui el hijo no deseado, humillado, odiado, el humano tragado por las pesadillas de las horas marcadas de un pasado. Cabalgué por sus errores, no tuve que levantar ni un solo dedo para hacer mi voluntad… Aunque en algún momento nos trataron como escoria, A mí y a Nyx, repudiando la deformidad y el néctar envenenado que florecía de su cuerpo. Ahora quiero que el paraíso escuche a la humanidad en lamentos, al universo sumirse en opresiones y a su salvadora fulminada de cualquier tiempo, ansió ver las lágrimas de Caos, Génesis y Vacio implorar en su derrota. Todos fueron las piezas perfectas en mi tablero de ajedrez… hínquense ante el nuevo día que ofrezco. Ya que usé la luz para engendrar a la Oscuridad"_

"_**El miedo esta sólo en nuestras mentes**_

_**Tomando el control todo el tiempo**_

_**El miedo esta sólo en nuestras mentes**_

_**Pero tomando el control todo el tiempo"**_

Seiya llegó en primer vuelo a Tokio, su mente giraba, las palabras de su otro yo clavaban profundamente en los ecos de su mente. ¿Todo era verdad? Fue cuando una voz lo sacó de su silencio, arrojando a un lado sus dudas.

– "Lo estaba esperando. Seiya Kou"–dijo un muchacho muy parecido a Sigvard–

– "¿Qué ocurre?" –Seiya lo sentía en el aire, negándose a que fuera verdad–

– "Nyx ha despertado y la oscuridad ahora le envuelve…"–le contestó llevándolo entre las filas de bancas– "Debemos encontrarnos con mis padres y mi hermana Hotaru, están a del otro lado."

Caminaron por unos instantes hasta encontrarse con el grupo. Hotaru era la más emocionada, corriendo con una sonrisa quieta al lado Sigvard.

– "¡Hermano! ¡Te has puesto muy guapo!" –la chiquilla del planeta Saturno, tomaba las manos del castaño claro. –

– "Tú estás más grande que como lo recuerdo." –giró sus ojos verdes a Setsuna, la cual se miraba mayor de lo que era al irse– "¡Madre!, Todo se salió de mis manos, no puedo pedir disculpas por eso." –apenado, cabizbajo, no se atrevió a mirar la cara de Hávarður, su padre. –

– "Sigvard, mi muy querido hijo. ¡Levanta esa cara!" –ordenó el caballero del tiempo– "No tienes la culpa. Conoces lo impulsiva que es tú novia" –Caminó junto a su hijo, depositando la mano en el hombro de él–

Seiya que estaba callado, mirando a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Sigvard, Kami, Hávarður y su hermano del pasado Arian, abrió la boca_–_ "¿Dónde está Usagi? ¡Quiero saber qué ocurre aquí!" –tembló del coraje–

– Sí, Setsuna… ¡Dinos! –Michiru pudo ver como la cara de Seiya se derrumbaba y su coraje pasó a resignación. – "Llevamos dos días y aún no nos han dicho nada"

Haruka y André lo deducían, horas de resolver lo que pasaba, del por qué Seiya poseía la mancha negra en su cristal y esa mácula había sido tragada por el cristal de Usagi.

Kakyuu, la más fuera del terreno, se situó al lado de Seiya, para con sus manos frotar la espalda del pelinegro en son de tranquilizar su irritación. Kami caminaba sigilosa al lado de Hotaru y Sigvard.

Setsuna puso sus ojos terracota en cada uno de los presentes, firme, como siempre solía decir las cosas, con su voz suave empezó a romper uno de los misterios, pero fue cuidadosa para que Seiya no se alterara más – "Viajamos por algunas dimensiones y en ellas vivimos cosas inauditas. Tanto Hávarður como yo, buscamos la solución. En el viaje concebimos a Sigvard, luego a Hotaru… A nuestro pequeño hijo lo enviamos a buscar un milagro. Todo aquello nos dio los resultados que deseábamos; supimos de una muchacha y de un Dios, nacido con la Luz, que junto a sus guardianes darán paz a nuestras horas de intranquilidad. "

Sigvard continuó la charla – "Seré sincero, siento algo extraño en la energía de Nyx."–Permaneció callado por unos segundos–

– "Tú… no eres el Sigvard que conocemos." –André lo observó detenidamente, se parecía mucho en el aura, pero no. Ese chico no lo era. –

– "No lo es" –Respondió Havarður– "Sigvard falleció hace algunos días... Su dimensión fue la primera en desaparecer. Como Jera ha sido destruida… lo mismo pasará a los que no pertenezcan a esta."

Un silencio enorme se escuchó entre todos, Kakyuu lamentó tener que darle la noticia a Neherenia.

Sigvard les sonrió a todos – "Pero quizá, de alguna forma él viva en mi"

A Seiya se le vino nuevamente las palabras que le dijo su alter ego – "*_Sigvard lo probó en el pasado del Universo en el que estamos, en la primera encarnación de Nyx, antes de iniciar la primera generación. El Príncipe de Melodiam que conocen aquí, ofreció sus recuerdos para salvarla…*"_– "Omiten algo, ¿Dónde está Usagi?." –entrecerrando sus ojos zafiro, vislumbró que todo lo que excluían funcionaba para no herir sus sentimientos, y más que eso, ocultar la identidad del bastardo que movía los hilos desde un principio. Seiya Kou no era tan tonto. Los ojos de todos se postularon en él.

– "¡Señor Seiya!" –declinó la cabeza Sigvard. Luego la joven de cabello azul y motas rosas lo jaló fuertemente del brazo.

– "¡Es cierto!, Kami tiene razón." –Fue Hotaru la que lo arrastró a otro lado– "Hermano, los demás nos esperan"

– "Estoy escuchando el llamado…"–Kami finalizó. Viendo desaparecer a Sigvar del sitio.

Por un momento esa chica, denominada como Kami, llamó la atención de Michiru, sonrió con fascinación. – "¿Y tú de quién eres hija? Kami."

La muchacha elevó sus ojos al cielo, sonriendo pícaramente –"De una mujer muy elegante llamada Kaioh Michiru y un coqueto caballero que se transforma en Sailor Mujer…" –por un momento algunos se atragantaron– "Tenou Haruka… Es otra dimensión, las cosas pasan diferentes y debemos darnos prisa para arreglar el problema de desaparecer"

Una luz cubrió a Kami y Hotaru. Ellas dijeron adiós con una sonrisa. Las palabras eran muy bonitas, llenas de esperanza… Sieya se olía que algo no estaba bien, esos chicos junto a Setsuna y Hávarður le ocultaban más del asunto. Sintió un leve golpe en la nuca y el señor Kou cayó desmayado.

.

.

.

.

_(N/A: Un minuto de silencio por mi guapo Sigvard de otra dimensión -R.I.P.-)_

.

.

.

.

"_**Tú, pobre dulce cosa inocente,**_

_**Seca tus ojos y testifica**_

_**Sabes que vives para destruirme**_

_**No lo niegues…**_

_**Dulce sacrificio."**_

Al mismo tiempo de esos hechos. Una nave se detenía en la luna. Por las ventanas de esta se podía mirar el planeta Azul.

Colgada de las piernas, en uno de los tubos del barco estelar, se encontraba Cyra, pintando algo en el casco de la nave. La chica de trencitas locas saludó al recién despertado muchacho de cabello blanco.

– "¡Buenos días! Has dormido mucho y los chicles se acabaron…" –Cyra sonrió al joven, que miraba al revés.

– "¡Baja de ahí!" –la regañó frunciendo el ceño– "¡Te vas a lastimar!"

– "¡Tú tienes la culpa!… Me aburrí mucho mientras dormías y tuve que hacer muchas cosas para distraerme" – Dio un salto, cayendo perfectamente a la superficie – "Es momento de ir a la Tierra, la diversión empieza." –Salió del navío intergaláctico–

– "¿Diversión? ¿Qué está loca?" –hasta cierto punto fue hostil en sus palabras. El chico de cabellera encanecida cruzó sus brazos y miró a la pintura, eso lo estremeció totalmente, sus ojos albinos bailaban confusos.

La imagen de una mujer en posición de loto, con largo cabello negro violáceo, inundando el simulado suelo de la imagen, ojos mora dominantes, brazos extendidos hacia dos extremos. En las manos de ella se encontraban dos rosas rojas, una de ellas tenía el mapa de la tierra y la otra chorreaba fragmentos de luces, como una estrella fugaz, pero esta chorreaba sangre por las palmas de la fémina.

A los lados de la cortesana, dos hombres; uno con cabellos níveos largos esparciendo de sus puntas copos de nieve, de sonrisa fresca que traía consigo la imagen de la dicha y prosperidad, su mirada calma reflejaba la Luz. El otro pasaba como un caballero de la noche, hermosura tan delicada como el infierno provocador, de piel pálida, con el pelo negro y de sus extensos hilos noche desfibraba ramadas de venenosa maldad, los ojos de aquel ser expresaban el abismo, su sonrisa demoniaca la oscuridad....

– "¿Qué esperas? Quedarte parado ahí todo el rato, cuando nos perdemos el regocijo" –dijo Cyra inquieta asomando sus ojos, por la escotilla.

– "¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Esto… esto…"–toco su cabeza y se tiró al piso. Una jaqueca lo azotó–

Sin importarle el espectáculo, Cyra lo jaló de la playera y lo sacó de la nave. Él se retorcía en el exterior y ella sonreía mirándolo muy divertida. – "¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer tanto drama?" –Parecía que no era la primera vez que vivía el asunto. Le propinó una patada en las costillas, luego él se calmó.

– "Tú no eres una simple chica que me rescató… ¿Quién eres en verdad?" –Gritó el Joven, en el suelo de hielo de la luna–

– "Pues… Je, Je… el chiste es llegar en el momento indicado. Verás, cuando todo está poniéndose negro. ¡Plaz! Aparezco y salvo el día" –carcajeó sin remordimientos y luego cambió su tono a uno misterioso– "Soy la luz que brilla en la noche, lucho por el amor y la justicia…también la oscuridad que puede comerse tu alma" –Ahora rió más fuerte, era una burla a la situación.

– "¿Quién eres realmente, chica?" –raspando su garganta grito histérico, su molestia acrecentó. La observo de mala gana, queriendo estrangularle el cuello–

– "¡Bájale a tu rayita!" –Cyra se quedó callada, cerró sus ojos, lo tomo de los brazos para alzarlo del suelo y sus tatuajes brillaron. El eco retumbó en toda la luna. **– "Venir a mí, hijos de los dioses. Lanzo mi suplica a los cielos para que abra las puertas y les dé libertad. Venir a mi lado a combatir en esta batalla las cinco almas… Lobo, Águila, Medusa, Tortuga y Ruiseñor"**

En el exterior de la luna, había un hombre y un gato, ese hombre era Cerberos, el mismo que trasmuto su cuerpo a un León, Solaris.(_N/A: Solaris se había hecho pasar por Cerberos, sabrán luego el por qué) _ El felino que le acompañaba era Artemis.

Solaris alzó su nariz en aprobación. Cinco jóvenes emergieron de unas puertas doradas, inclinándose ante Cyra.

–"Zev, Araz, Nun, Maddox"–Exaltándose, Cyra corrió a abrazarlos– "¡Levántense! Y ni se les ocurra mencionar mi nombre, estoy de incógnita" –Luego miró a un castaño de ojos verdes. Cyra parecía estar presenciando el cielo– "¡Sigvard!, ¡Sigvard!…"

– "No has cambiado nada…"–sonrió Sigvard, hijo de Setsuna y Havarður, mirándola con unos ojos repletos de cariño.

– "¡Mi amado novio!" –negó con el dedo la muchacha– "Si yo cambiase…"–saltó a él y este le dio un dulce beso en los labios– "Ya te hubiera dejado por coqueto"

– "¡Me da gusto volverte a ver!" –Mencionó el León. –

El peliblanco no deducía la razón por la que todos ellos lo miraban, su cabeza palpito tan fuerte, escuchaba los saludos, las instrucciones, a pesar de todo no les daba definición. Cada cosa le resultaba confusa.

– "Aún no he terminado…"–Cyra se miraba exhausta. Nunca se detuvo.– "**Éteres, fragilidades suaves que cubren el horizonte y están a los pies de…**– Uno de los chicos la detuvo–

– "¡Oye!, sólo llámalas. Tienes que hacer siempre ese juego de invocar" –Rió Maddox, rascando su nariz–

– "¡Maddox!" –Gruñó la chica, manoteando, pataleando en el suelo y haciendo pucheros– "¡Te odio!, me quitas mi versión de chica mística"

– "¡Basta!" –La jaló al que se le decía Seise del brazo, con rencor e ira. El chico sentía que jugaba con él– "Aquí se acaba la broma… ¿Quiénes son?, ¿qué quieren?, ¿quién soy yo realmente?"

La trenzada muchacha lo besó en la frente– **"¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra? Solo cierra el pico y desaparece de mi vista… ¡Como desearía no poderte ver nunca más! Pagaría a los Dioses"** –actuaba representando a una persona gruñona, a continuación infló sus mejillas, cambiando su modulación de voz a una vengativa– **"¡Maldito seas! Juro por mi vida que un día en cualquier tiempo te arrepentirás de tus palabras"** –Meció su mano y otro par de felinos aparecieron–

Una pantera negra, con ojos limón; la gatita Bastet transformada. A su lado, Luna. Bastet meneó su pata saludando a todos.

Cinco chicas aparecieron bañadas en luces albinas.

– "Estas son tus guardianas, los éteres" –mencionó Cyra al chico, los otros jóvenes se dedicaron a sólo mirar al albino que estaba paralizado completamente– "Kami, la dama del fuego, Sasha la dama de la tierra, Chibi-Usa la doncella del Viento, Neherenia del Agua y Hotaru del Tiempo."

Sasha sostenía a la mareada Chibi-usa, la que llevaba su cabello rosado suelto. Kami encendió sus alas de fuego, Neherenia no daba pauta, aún, en entender lo que estaba pasando al intentar socorrer a Chibi-Usa. Hotaru sostenía el nuevo cetro del tiempo.

– "¡Todo lo hemos hecho para protegerlo!" –soltó la Pantera Bastet

"_**Un día olvidare tu nombre**_

_**Y un dulce día te ahogaras en mi dolor perdido"**_

Parecía que el viento revoloteaba consigo la peste en las praderas. En el momento que las mentes débiles fueron dominadas por un mundo irreal, el sueño de una vida se convirtió inalcanzable. Y Cada quien cosechaba la siembra de la temporada. Esa plantación inició en un mundo irreal, cuando Endimión y Setsuna intentaron salvar la vida de Tokio de Cristal, junto a la Neo Reina Serena, pizca de paradojas que recolectaban ahora.

Analogías que corrieron a los venideros fríos veranos; congelados en sobremesas. Las misivas de corazones que envinaban luces en Morse, donde el calor se extinguió y lo helado gestionaba.

¿Cada quién recibía lo que habría de merecer? ¿Quién era la víctima o el criminal...? ¿Ninguno tenía el valor de hablar con la verdad? ¿Quién empezó el duelo putrefacto? ¿A caso creado por el astro que no le emerge luz propia?

El culpable se presentó tan claro en la perdida silueta de la Diana celeste. Su ambición arrastraba a inocentes. Sus deseos quebrantaban el flexible hilo del destino. Su capricho por un impuesto Sol le entregó las armas necesarias para provocar el despertar de él.

Las tretas se trepaban fijamente; mientras la luz de la luna tendía el velo de su mirada en las alas de una exhumada mariposa, el sol destilaba pequeños suspiros de agonía pues tendría que erguirse, cual gladiador, contra el **Éter**… por un descuido del traspié del misterioso y tramposo destino.

Sin embargo la indulgencia no es para ninguno de estos gladiadores, si no para alguien más que fungirá como fuente del conflicto…

Al mismo tiempo…

– "Éter…"–susurraba añorarte una mujer que hace días tenía cabellos dorados, fijando su mirada celeste en el hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos–

– "Él continua su lucha… " –perfilando el rostro al suyo, sosteniéndola con aquellas fuertes manos, escudriñaba con sus rubíes encendidos a su viejo amor, de los inicios de los tiempos–

– "No hables de él…" –cerró sus ojos exigiendo que los labios del antiguo pelirrojo se estrecharan eternamente en su boca–

Entre un beso encriptado en la somera ilusión, un ser se mentían en el entorno…

– "No lo haré… Nyx" –empalmó sus gruesos labios, sin cerrar sus ojos rubís– _"Las polillas son atraídas a la luz, por el miedo a la oscuridad… ¡Qué tonta eres Serena! No me interesa tu hermosa envoltura disfuncional, quiero el relleno...y sabré esperar..."_ –marcando el paso a la petición de la dama lunar, pensaba profundamente en sus deseos; aquel que hace cuatro años en su llegada a la Tierra se le conocía como Lexus… Ahora el Éter tenía entre sus dedos la fragilidad de Usagi, ligerezas de la rubia en la añoranza de la princesa del Universo, al menos eso creía la ilusa Nyx–

"_**El miedo esta solo en nuestras mentes**_

_**Tomando el control todo el tiempo**_

_**El miedo esta solo en nuestras mentes**_

_**Pero tomando el control todo el tiempo"**_

El señor Kenji Tsukino miraba la fortaleza, su viaje a Corea resultó una sorpresa de ver viva a su cuñada y al esposo de ella. Además de visitar a los viejos amigos de sus aventuras al lado de Ikuko. Hubo llanto, felicidad, reencuentro, abrazos y la desilusión…

_*--_

– "_Esta niña se llama Usagi, le apodan Chibi-Usa. Es la hija de Mamoru Chiba y Serena Tsukino."_ _–Mencionaba Reyho. – "Los Labeau la han estado cuidando casi por dos años"_

– "_¿Viene del futuro? Eso… significa que... ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!" –Exclamó Ikuko, conduciendo su mano para taparse la boca, comenzando a llorar. La información no venía del origen de la chica, si no por el viaje en el tiempo– _

– "_Sí, ¡Su Majestad! Las Sailor y Endimión violaron la primera enmienda del tiempo" –Bellum estaba parado en el contorno de la puerta con los brazos cruzados–_

– "_Si estoy en lo cierto" –angustiado, Kenji, abrazó a su esposa– "Cambiaron todo. El futuro, el pasado… los destinos. Y permitieron que el sello que existía en mi hija fuera roto" –engarroto sus manos del temor– Entonces Seiya Kou es..." _

– "_Quien portaba parte la semilla de la oscuridad. Cuando niño lo habíamos enviado lejos del universo para que nunca pudiera encontrarse con Usagi. Inclusive el padre de Dimando ofreció su vida para sacarlo y lo convirtió en mujer, junto a sus hermanos. Lavando la primordial causa del recuerdo de Hávarður y nadie lo influyera." –Bellum recordaba la batalla contra Exail y Arian– "Pero el viaje en el tiempo despertó a Galaxia. Ella hizo moverlos en el universo… llegando a la Tierra. Esa fuerza es más poderosa que el amor… del pasado entre Endimión y Serena"–resopló enfadado– "Siempre quise creer que mis visiones eran erróneas, pero no fue así"_

--*

Revuelto entre los recuerdos, no entendía cómo todo por lo que habían luchado se había escurrido entre las torpezas. La voz de los niños llorando lo devolvió al atrio en el que se resguardaba.

– "No te vez bien Reyho…"–Bellum la atendió de un declive–

– "Mi tiempo aquí acabó… no pertenezco a esta dimensión ni tampoco soy una de los Éteres. Y Jera, dónde antes reinaba ha desaparecido. Nada me protege. Seguramente Seis y Uno ya no existen. Me iré pero quiero hacerlo cuando nadie me observe." –sonrió con mucha dulzura, luego caminó hacía Ami, la que hacía un trabajo muy importante de la universidad. Reyho, meció su largo cabello lila y la observó cálidamente. Luego tomó los apuntes de Ami y los arrugó lanzándolos al suelo.

– "¿Qué pasa?" –Preguntó Ami inquieta.

Taiki sabía el esfuerzo que la chica había puesto en el proyecto. Enojado se quejó del acto– "¿No entiendes? Ami ha puesto sacrificios en esto. No me importa que vengas de otra dimensión."

– "No tiene caso hacerlo, la princesa Serena ya no es lo que creen" –no despegó nunca su dulce sonrisa.

– "Confió plenamente en Usagi. Ella siempre sabe como salvarnos." –Se levantó de la silla, aunque sonreía, su tono de voz no pasaba por calmado.

Reyho entrecerró sus luceros lilas, tomó uno de los papeles y los desarrugó – "Mi padre, un hombre lleno de sabiduría, una vez me dijo, que cuando una hoja se arruga no existen trucos para volverla a su forma original. Entonces me dio una nueva y la última… en ella tendría que ser cuidadosa, porque no habría otra oportunidad" –

Nadie de los presentes la entendió exceptuando a Bellum.

Jeon yi y Makoto gritaron con miedo. – "¡Chibi-Usa, Neherenia y Sasha desaparecieron!"–

Todos fueron a ver el acto. El momento que aprovechó Reyho. Con una sonrisa se despidió de Bellum.

Algunas cosas habían sido dichas a las presentes Sailors y a los caballeros que las amaban. Sólo una cosa quedó en secreto. La identidad del maldito, el que jugó bien sus piezas en el tablero de ajedrez. Ese que proclamó a la reina y asentó en jaque al rey.

En el temor de que Seiya reaccionara turbado, se convirtiera en un loco, gritará y la esquizofrenia invadiera su mente, prefirieron no mencionar su nombre.

Seiya era cargado por Havarður, para atravesar la puerta de la fortaleza, con sus ojos desubicados miró la silueta borrosa de una chiquilla desaparecer. Un fantasma para él. No sabía si soñaba, si aquello era real. Su dulce Usagi venía a su mente. Esa hermosa sonrisa, los vistosos ojos azul cielo, puros como una dulce niña. Muescó una placentera risa al pensar en esos Odongos tan originales. Extrañaba verla, abrazarla, colmarla de besos. Tal vez si abría los ojos despertaría en el planeta Kinmoku, siendo la simple Sailor Star Figther. Luego de cavilarlo entre sueños, Kinmoku había sido destruido, ¿Por qué vivían ahí entonces, desde que volvieron de la Tierra? Nada tenía coherencia.

Sintió ser colocado en una cama, alcanzaba escuchar murmullos… Nyx, Usagi, Nyx, Usagi. Se quedó dormido.

Mina miraba a su pequeño Nun dormitar, oía todas las frías explicaciones de Bellum. – "¡Mientes! A Usagi la poseyó esa deformidad."–Se levantó del lado de la cuna.

– "Desde hace mucho tiempo les dije al congreso de las majestades que cometían el peor error de sus vidas. En mi pasado nunca quise participar, en esta vida fue igual. Fueron manipulados por ese muchachito." –argumentó en defensa el moreno oscuro, a un lado de Rei.

Las pupilas de Rei se dilataron – "¿Qué muchachito?" –le cuestionó a Bellum

Setsuna bajó la mirada, Haruka y André se dirigieron a ver a Maddox, escapando de la pregunta. El caballero del tiempo sostuvo sus luceros miel en la espada a su costado. Bellum agarró el hombro de la pelinegra de Mars. Exail no tenía palabras y Eideard preservó su temple.

– "Nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Señorita Hino." –contestó a quién iba la pregunta, apretando los dientes después–

– "¿Nadie lo va a decir?" –exclamó Mamoru, enclavando los terráqueos azules en los que sí sabían algo–

– "Cuando era Selene…" –Ceres se cuajó algo, algo vendría a su cabeza… no había nada. Se tocó las sienes forzándose– "Lexmurs pudo hacer nacer… la estrella tornasol" – cayó al suelo. Mamoru la socorrió al instante.

– "¡Princesa!" –vociferó Michiru para detenerla al verla raspar sus rodillas.

– "La reina con el rey y el rey dentro de la reina… apartar a Lexus de Serena." –decía enloquecida, como si repitiera frases – "¿Serías capaz de matarla? Todo es como ella lo desea, Usagi-chan y Antar es parte importante de ello…"

– "¡Detente Ceres!" –Rogaba Mamoru, tomándola entre los brazos, desbordándole el llanto–

Minako se lanzó a Yaten, resultaba espantoso. Espantoso… Ami ya lo entendía. Dimando se sentía culpable al ser parte del juego, su garganta estaba seca, al grado de su justificación. Makoto tocaba su vientre ensanchado, sintiendo la opresión. Rei se colapsaba al haber osado hacer esa pregunta. Michiru sostenía a su princesa de la luna…

Efecto mariposa.

Las Paradojas.

El silencio.

El Dolor.

¿Fe?

Todo se acabó partiendo el espíritu de los congregados. Bellum cargó a Rei, que se había desmayado de la impresión.

Haruka y André se miraban, ellos sabían que… las almas gemelas que poseía significaban algo. Eran ellos mismos, en una versión bizarra de los caprichos de la princesa del universo. (N/A: Dígase André y Haruka son la misma persona ¬.¬ en diferente cuerpo Jua, Jua, Jua…)

Entonces histérica gritó Kakyuu- ¡SEIYA!

– ¡¿ESTO ES CIERTO?! –Rabia brotó de los labios de Seiya que sostenía el pergamino de la historia de Nyx y había escuchado todo–

Vieron a Seiya saliendo del lugar al no obtener respuesta, los chicos intentaron detenerlo, pero el increíble poder del sol, impuesta por un deseo, quebrantó a todo lo que se atravesó en su paso. Su cólera tornaba en mayúsculas.

"_**Tú, pobre dulce cosa inocente,**_

_**Seca tus ojos y testifica.**_

_**Tú amas odiarme. **_

_**¿No es cierto querido? **_

_**Soy tu sacrificio."**_

– ¡Por favor! –gemió en dolor, postrado al suelo, rendido de no entender, no soportaba el tremendo vuelco de la vida. Un prisionero envuelto en el drama, así se miraba el proclamado Seise– Necesito la verdad. ¿QUIÉN SOY?

– ¿La verdad? No chico, aquí dejamos de creer en la verdad hace mucho tiempo y en ellos que decían tenerla –resopló Sasha, poniendo una mano en la cintura.

Cyra pateó en las costillas al albino. No despejo la cara traviesa y gesto malévolo de sus labios– ¡levántate cobarde! Iniciemos el incendio… ¡Qué arda el culpable en la hoguera!… –dio unos pasos flotantes en la luna, comenzó a poner cara de inocencia, a canturrear echando sus brazos cruzados atrás, justamente a la altura de su cintura– Jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, por qué si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá. ¿Lobo estás aquí? ¿Sí o no?

– ¡Detente! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! –clamó el joven de pelo albino llorando a mares.

– Tú no eres el lobo –Hotaru se inclinó amablemente hacía el que sufría, abrazándolo con dulzura– El se encuentra en la tierra al lado de Nyx…

– Señor, ha llegado la hora y debe estar preparado para lo peor. –Ayudándolo a levantarse del piso Kami intervino.

– ¡Cyra! Es hora de partir nuestros caminos –mentó el joven de ojos lobeznos. Zev

El león y Artemis se colocaron delante de Cyra. Sigvard, Maddox , Nun, Araz y Zev se tras ella. Una esfera les cubrió y volaron en dirección a la Tierra.

– Sigo sin… ¿una guardiana? ¿un Étere? –Chibi-Usa temblaba.

– Debes corregir tú error, por eso has sido elegida –Hotaru que ayudaba al joven, dijo a la pelirosa de peinado como conejo.

– ¡No!, sigo sin comprender – Neherenia se llevó las manos al pecho. –¿por qué yo?

– Hicimos un sorteó y saliste premiada… –irónica Sasha– Es el destino… Neherenia.

– También nosotros debemos irnos… ¿Señoritas? ¿Su magnificencia? –Bastet, acompañada de Luna fue al lado de Seise.

Kami jaló a Neherenia, Sasha encaminó a Chibi-Usa y Hotaru apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

---

_**[Yo sueño en la oscuridad**_

_**Duermo para morir…**_

_**Llego al silencio**_

_**Borro mi vida…**_

_**Nuestras cenizas oscurecen el día**_

_**Un mundo de nada**_

_**Me lleva a otro lugar]**_

Un cielo negro, la nieve caía en plena temporada veraniega. Nieve blanca y pura.

Seiya corría lo más pronto, con el puño alzado a la batalla, ella era su esposa, la mujer que amaba sobre todas las cosas. Atreverse a decir que su amor era falacia se juzgaba equivocado. Tenía que… salvarla.

Bajo el imperio de hielo, tras de él sus amigos. Las puertas estaban abiertas, una invitación a entrar. ¿Estaban preparados?

Pusieron en marcha sus pies. La furia, su ira, su decepción acrecentó en el pelinegro de ojos zafiros. No daría marcha atrás. En su trotar, miraron cuatro cuerpos tirados en la explanada. Un joven de melena verde se golpeteó la nariz con el dedo pulgar y les sonrió.

– ¡Pan comido! Dijeron que Kiimsah era aterrador –indicó Maddox, sentado en el cadáver de Antráx. – ¡Naa!

Haruka lo observó, no sabía si confiar o atacar. Seiya continuó su sendero, no le importaba nada… Salvo rescatar a su adorada Usagi. Exail, Eideard, Dimando, Mamoru, Ceres y Havardur le persiguieron.

André quería quitarse de la duda – ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿De dónde vienen?

– Para qué soy… es la pregunta correcta. De dónde, del claroscuro. –le contestó Maddox. – ¡Andando!

Más adelante en un claro. ¿Tan sencillo? Nyx discutiendo con cuatro jóvenes. El más cercano Nun, le seguía Araz, unos metros adelante Zev y Sigvard junto a una chica que no conocían, en el yugo de protección.

Seiya apresuro sus pasos. Cyra de espalda indicó a sus compañeros.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡Usagi! ¡USAGI! –forcejeó con los cuatro muchachos.

– ¡Bienvenido seas Seiya Kou! –con dulce voz mentó Nyx. – Debo agradecerte tantas cosas.

– ¡Oh sí! Empieza por la compra de la casa, el anillo de compromiso, las horas en pensar en ti. Supongo que ni con tu apestosa fragancia podrías pagarle. –Cyra en sarcasmo total– Odio decir esto… pero que idiotez tan catastrófica. No tienen un argumento mejor que la venganza, el dominio mundial, una tira de romance mal correspondido. Quizá lo quieres es un pedazo de pastel para rellenar tu fétida boca ¡NYX!

Muy al contrario de enfadarse, Nyx se carcajeó, miraba a Seiya tratar de zafarse de las trabas que le imponían. – Qué argumento pondrías tú…

– Uno muy bueno… La vida real, los pueblos hambrientos, la lucha contra la devolución de la moneda… Sin utilizar cuatro años para cambiar el rumbo, sin hacer que vidas inocentes truenen como palomitas. ¡Lo han provocado ustedes dos!

– ¿Tan enfadada estás? ¡Cariño! –Nyx tocó su vientre.

– Borrarme el mapa fue un gesto lleno de gentileza de tu parte… –miró a otro lado– Asoma tus narices ¡Imbécil!

Entre las sombras una voz brotó – Tienes veintiún años… que debo decir… puedes decir lo que quieras.

"_**¿Deseas saber por qué odias?**_

_**¿Y sigues siendo débil como para sobrevivir tus errores?"**_

Seiya se soltó del cuarteto corrió hacia Nyx, buscó abrazarla, ella le correspondió – ¡Bombón! Vuelve a ser quien eras… ¡Por favor!

– ¡Señor Seiya! ¡Aléjese de Nyx! –Gritó Sigvard.

La carcajada del supuesto Éter se extendió por el castillo de hielo. Las paredes retumbaron al hilo de su maldad. Salió de las sombras sin mostrar su rostro, dirigiéndose a Seiya. – Todos queremos ver lo que no podemos tener… Les di lo que deseaban, cumplí sus sueños y así me pagan, peleando contra mí. Deberían rendirse ante mis pies.

Seiya se colocó delante de su amada mujer, pero ella lo apartó a un lado. Para ir a los brazos de su hombre.

– ¡Ya no quiero que me moleste! –entró a las penumbras del palacio. Nyx.

– ¡Usagi! No dejes que te domine.¡ Despierta! –Imploró arrodillado Seiya

– ¡Pobre infeliz hormiga! ¿Quién crees que te utilizó para lograr a mis objetivos? – quien concebían como Éter lo miró con arrogancia.

Seiya se atragantaba, no podía respirar. Bastet y Luna observaban, el resto del equipo llegó después.

– ¡Qué divertido! –Exclamaba radiante Cyra– Ahora hagamos una piyamada en las afueras, asemos bombones y contemos cuentos de horror… Para complacer a mi querido, en alguno de los tiempos paradójicos, hermano gemelo.

Exail quedó petrificada. Esa era… su… – ¿HERMANA? ¿Seren?

– ¡Exail! A ti también te llegó la invitación a la fiesta… ¡qué emoción!… –volvió al hombre– Bueno, bueno… acabemos con el misterio del hombre malo que ya me divertí un poco… Yuyake o Seise o Erebus. Como desees llamarte… recuerda que esto no se acaba hasta que cante la gorda.

– Eso quiero verlo… –dejo de ocultar su cara y mostró su imagen original. Sí, el era Seise…

El mundo se desmoronó para Seiya. Una horrenda jugada de la vida… inmuto, helado… sintió unas manos que le recogían, el grito de varias personas llamarle a racionar. Siendo cargado como un mueble, saliendo del castillo, personas que hablaban. Horas tras horas. Minutos sobre minutos y Seiya Kou, Antar… la estrella fugaz se perdió en los ecos de su subconsciente. El silencio pasaba por poco. No supo cuanto gritó el nombre de Usagi, imploró al cielo, intentó regresar.

Todo era verdad… él, una pieza bien jugada en el tablero de ajedrez. Un simple tonto que perseguía un ideal, el amor.

A cada golpe su corazón se hacía pedazos… el vacio, el caos, el génesis…

"_**Tu pobre dulce cosa inocente,**_

_**Seca tus ojos y testifica**_

_**Sabes que vives para destruirme**_

_**No lo niegues**_

_**Dulce sacrificio."**_

**----x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x----**

_Antes de la boda de Usagi con Seiya, el día que Reima les reveló a Taiki y Ami que él era su hijo:_

– "_No te preocupes, te comprendo. He escuchado que es sumamente importante encontrarla, pues la maldad se aproxima. Eso fue lo que escuchamos en la última reunión con el príncipe Yuyake" –_

– "_Es cierto, no he visto para nada a Yuya-kun…" –de la ventana se mecía con suavidad la cortina azul claro, al momento que Mercury retenía los recuerdos del animoso neo príncipe del sol–_

– "_El dijo que tendría que irse una temporada, fue todo…"–no obstante el pelicastaño evocaba los ojos vidriosos del de cabellos azabaches, mancillando en su despedida un complicado camino que le tocaba recorrer, si bien, él les contó sobre misterios, pero Taiki, no se tragaba la angustia de Yuyake, ¿podría haber algo más?, No… mucho más…– "Cambiando el tema, sobre lo que te conté, ¿nos acompañarás?"_

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… (**_Chica del premio comuníquese con migo… please_**) **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus excelentes Revs a todas y por el apoyo incondicional que recibo de ustedes, estén o no estén por ahí en los Revs!! **

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV:**** Kayleigh More: Nina****: serenity2202:**


	28. LA APERTURA Luz, Oscuridad y Claroscuro

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**_

**-=GANADORES=- (P R E M I O)**

**Primer Ganador: Malkav-iztli (Cap. 23 -la línea de mercurio-)**

**Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (No definido aún)**

**Tercer ganador: Kayleigh More (Cap. 25 Sol de Miel)**

* * *

_¡¡FELIZ AÑO CHAMACOS!!_

_Por fin sólo dos caps más para la recta final de La Princesa del Universo, luego de largos meses y pasar el año n,n (Malkav me decía… "Viejos tiempos, ¿no?" Recuerdo muy bien que se enloquecía con los cambios y ahora me comenta que ya se ha curado de espanto)_

_Malkav_Iztli, Gracias por la valiosa amistad que me has dado, escuchándome por horas y horas y horas… hablar de todas mis locas ideas. Al igual que Cyratan, Serenity 2022, Keyleigh More y DKVV. Ustedes han sido la base de continuar en este fic, luego de desear aventarlo por la basura miles de veces, el ánimo que recibo de ustedes me reconforta._

_Gracias por su infinito apoyo y por las peticiones de publicar mi fanfic en otros lugares._

_Como SMF y SMFU A Cyratan y a Joy, _

_Por ahí en esos foros nos estaremos leyendo._

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-TERCERA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***CLAROSCURO***

***CAP. 28 LA APERTURA **

**Luz, Oscuridad y Claroscuro ***

_(Autor: Xandria Título: Kill The Sun)_

_**i am down at the water**_

_(Estoy abajo en el agua)_

_**my bare feet are numb**_

_(mis pies descalzos están adormecidos)_

_**and for aeons now nothing seems real**_

_(y por eones ahora nada parece real)_

En capítulos pasados:

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

_Universe House. La casa de las majestades, dotada de todo lo que se requería, alimentos, música, información, habitaciones cómodas, una sala de juntas y sirvientes robóticos construidos por el inteligente Reima, dónde también, cohabitaban los príncipes, se entendían, estudiaban, dormían, tomaban parte de sus alimentos y pues… se echaban chascarrillos para hacer más llevadero el rato. Precisamente en esa mansión, tenían una visita, una lo suficientemente esperada, pausándola para un momento oportuno. Eideard, el solemne monje, príncipe de Aryanê, elegidos por sus cualidades, no por herencia, se hallaba sentado al extremo de __**Hávarður, luchador incansable de las verdades**__, __**inquebrantable de los secretos **__y caballero de cruzadas.____Ambos a espera de cualquier cosa que ese ser pudiese decir._

– "_Ya deben conocerme, por mi informante" –comento en tranquilidades señalando al gato melaza, que reposaba en sus pies, ese joven de resplandecientes gemas azules– "Soy Yūyake Chiba. Primogénito del milenio de plata. Antes que nada, mi agradecimiento príncipe Hávarður, usted removió las puertas del tiempo para permitirme entrar a este" –En caravanas de correspondencia y respeto, el joven hijo de Serenity, se comportaba como todo un aristócrata–_

– "_¿La has encontrado?" –sus redondas platas permanecieron encerradas sobre la indagatoria–_

– "_Su majestad Eideard. __**Usted no conoce el futuro, pero tampoco yo sé del pasado.**__**Ella es la clave, mi amor por ella es tan inmenso, soy parte de ella, como ella parte de mi…**__**Tantos secretos ocultos a placer de preservar un milenio de plata que tiene un seguro fracaso, desde antes que yo apareciera en las vidas de mis padres**__" –sus palabras imputadas en suficiente franqueza, azotaron en los oyentes un congelante dolor– "También debo gratitud al preservar celosamente los secretos ante todos los demás, __**es de importancia no dejar que nada cambie para el futuro…**__**hasta llegado su momento**__.__** Odio ser el protagonista de los sufrimientos de mis padres, pero sin ellos no encontraremos a la Princesa del Universo**__"–_

– "_Hablas como si supieras demasiadas cosas…" –su tono escabroso, encunaba en sencillas palabras, el reproche de que __**ese chico deseaba ocultar unos detalles**__. Pero __**Hávarður era el menos indicado para hablar de ello**__–_

– "_Disculpe usted mi osadía, Señor de la Locomoción de las estaciones temporales… __**Usted más que nadie tiene mis respuestas, se las tragara, lo aseguro, porque pende de un hilo revelar información clasificada ¿o me equivoco?**__"–simplemente era un genio con las palabras, al menos con la que debía profesar en momentos serios–_

–"_Sabias palabras Joven príncipe" –contesto Hávarður– "Lo que aun no comprendo es el por qué trajo a la pequeña hermana suya a estas contiendas"–refiriéndose a Chibi-Usa–_

–"_Es mi hermana, acaso cree que la dejaría ser expectante de la destrucción de mis padres y el milenio de plata. ¡Por supuesto que no!" –con seguridad y sobriamente enfatizó– "La quiero sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de que piense que soy un torpe, vanidoso y simple."_

– "_Es tan parecido a sus padres, sin duda" –Argumentó con un dejo de calidez el soberano del tiempo–_

– "_Cuando la identidad de Sailor Demeter sea realmente descubierta, comenzarán los sucesos. Por mi honor que no dejaré que nadie se interponga en ellos. __**Mataré a todo aquel que se interponga, ¿Lo han escuchado?**__" –con __**furia clavo sus prendados zafiros a la auditorio que lo escuchaba**__, ellos no lo contradijeron, __**inclusive firmaban con sangre su propuesta asesina**__– "__**Mi amor por esa mujer es tan grande, soy parte de ella, como ella parte de mí, ella será y es la clave. Pero su paradero yace en lo incierto"–sonrió ante el agradable sabor de sus prudencias**__– "Ellos no conocen el futuro, pero tampoco yo sé del pasado." –pensó luego– "__**La Nyx y El Éter… ¿De qué lado estarías? ¿Luz u Oscuridad? Deberían apostar a la oscuridad…"**_

_**XX-XX-XX-XX**_

– "_¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Llegué tarde en la mañana… me obligaron a limpiar las ventanas del salón pero aquí esto…. ¡Oh por los cielos! Heaven & Hell" –no cabía duda que ese chico era Yuya-Kun, que hacía su aparición en su respectiva carrera-barrida– "¡Quiero un autógrafo! ¡Lexus eres lo máximo!" –animadísimo hacía expresiones emocionadas, en tanto Hávarður lo observaba fijamente sin creerse el comportamiento del joven–_

– "_Usagi-san nos comentó que eres bueno tocando guitarra y cantando… no te interesaría formar parte de la banda" – __**Hávarður atacó con seriedades al chico, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca ya que no confiaba en totalidad en sus intenciones**__–_

– "_¡¿QUÉEEE?!" –admiradas las chicas por el ofrecimiento–_

– "_Yo que usted no pediría eso…" –la castaña estaba ruborizada y nerviosa, pero su deber era advertir el problema que sería tener a un irresponsable como Yuya en la banda y sobretodo que algún día él regresaría a su tiempo– "Es que Yuya-kun es…"_

– "_¡Oh no!, ¡gracias!, Mi ma…" –por poco metía la pata, si no fuera por las furtivas miradas de las Sailor hubiera completado la frase mamá– "Mi manera de tocar es mas como Seiya Kou, él me enseño… en sus videos hágalo como una estrella… –se dirigió a Usagi y le dio tremendo apretón– "¡Feliz cumple!, Usagi-sama. Acompáñeme al salir de clases, me gustaría mucho invitarla a comer… y no se acepta un NO por respuesta." –_

_**XX-XX-XX-XX**_

– "_Principe Antar ¿Amas a mi madre? Se sincero… ¡Te lo ruego!" –le suplicó–_

–_Seiya se atragantó un momento, luego decidió ser honesto con el chico– __**"Con toda mi alma… Daría todo por verla feliz… Ni el universo entero podría ser cuenta de lo que siento por ella…"**__ –esperó el regaño, espero la agresión–_

– "_Me alegra oír eso… Me alegra Papá…" –se arrojó a los brazos de Seiya, llorando en caudales–_

– "_¿Papá?" – expandió sus ojos zafiros asombrados–_

– "_Sí, eres mi padre… Soy hijo de Usagi Tsukino y Seiya Kou… de nadie más" –Sonrió desenlazándose del príncipe del sol– "Haz feliz a mi madre… ella está sufriendo, sácala de sus dudas… amala, como siempre."_

– "_Yuya…" –no lo creía, verdaderamente no lo creía–_

– "_Solo una cosa, tu estas decidido a formar una vida junto a mamá, no quiero decírselo por el miedo de verla obligada a cambiar sus decisiones, sólo te pido que… la ayudes no la forces" –el chico lo miraba como un niñito, __**pidiéndole que cumpliera el sueño más grande de su vida**__– "¡Papá… te quiero!"_

– "_¡Hijo!" – Sonrió, este nuevo descubrimiento recargaba sus esperanzas–_

_Seiya no sabía cómo, ni por qué había tenido un hijo con su amada princesa. Yuyake no quiso revelarle información. Insistía que los acontecimientos que había revelado ya eran graves, __**pero tenía que evitar cualquier interrupción de su nacimiento**__ y del sufrimiento de su madre. __**Al menos por esos instantes, guardaría los demás secretos. **__Pasó una tarde junto a su padre, platicándole pequeñas cosas de su infancia. Pero cada vez que preguntaba que trato recibía de Endymion, él lo evitaba._

_**Endymión odiaba a Yuyake por ser hijo bastardo, por mantener a la Neoreina pensando en su "verdadero amor" y por una razón más… una razón que le dolía en el alma… **_

_**Y la razón que le lastimaba era que él chico era la encarnación de Erebos, un ente que estrujo los cambios en el pasado y al cual no podía matar por tres razones; La primera el inmenso amor que le tenía a Serena. La segunda, el colosal poder de Yuyake. La tercera, contenía la información de la verdad con respecto a un futuro que quedó borrado sobre Serena, Nyx… El verdadero amor de Nyx, el amor inmaterial e insano. **_

_**La ofuscación de Endimión, los enfados, la ira y el resentimiento le hacían vulnerable, tomando posiciones agresivas de las cuales en la vida creyó poseer, sin embargo tenía que hacer algo y algún día, con ayuda del claroscuro contemplaría la salvación del universo.**_

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

– "_¡Seise! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" –preguntó Sashi a su hermano mayor– "¡Eres raro!, __**Siempre te desapareces…**__"–_

– "_¡Pues te tengo una buena noticia hermanita!, mira" –encendió el aparatejo que cargaba en sus manos, dándole señal– _

_En el monitor se apreciaba Sailor Zarya, más madura, con una dulce sonrisa –Mis príncipes, es la hora de regresar a casa, ya todo ha terminado… sus padres los esperan con ansias–_

_La pequeña princesita salto de alegría, lo habían conseguido – ¡Entonces, vayamos al palacio de Solaris! Quiero jugar con el gato Solaris y poner todos estos recuerdos en mi cuarto–_

– "_¡Ándale pues! Alista las cosas, Nun, Araz, Doxy, Zev, Hotaru, Reima y sus hermanos están por llegar"–__**era el más contento de los dos**__– "¿Enserio… no debemos quedarnos a ayudar?" –sentía algo de nostalgia irse–_

– "_Lo prometo mis Príncipes, esta no es batalla para ustedes" –otra voz arrebató el comunicador en el futuro–_

– "_¡Hermanos!, Tengo que contarles… La reina Selene me regaló a Bastet…"–la imagen de una niña con gafas gruesas y cabello trenzado se revelaba en el comunicador–_

– "_¡¿SEREN?!" –gritaron emocionados los dos, un motivo más para regresar, __**pero Seise definitivamente tenía cosas en la cabeza que guardaba para sí mismo**__– _

_La luna veía como el suelo se llenaba de hielo rayado, muy prontamente, ya se le había olvidado por completo sus pesares. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, como chiquillos dando vueltas en el firmamento níveo. Los padres del Rey de Samsara palmearon la espalda de Aris para que los acompañara e hicieran figuras con la nieve… pero la corrida de la niña tenía otro motivo…_

– "_¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan dulce pueda ser Nyx?" –poniendo su mano en la barbilla, miro al retirado Rey–_

– "_Los lobos suelen esconderse en las piel de las ovejas… Anna" –tomó su gran pipa para sumergirle un tabaco de hojas blancas– "Cuando Solaris decayó hace veinticinco años, prometimos que protegeríamos a la estrella de la esperanza… y lo llevaríamos a un lugar seguro."_

– "_Antar quizá no lo sepa por qué lo sacamos de Solaris y lo llevamos ente el cobijo de Kakiuu junto a sus guardianes…"–prendía la pipa de su esposo escuchando las risas emocionadas de Usagi, Seiya y Aris–_

– "_Pero la niña celestial le quitó ese poder a nuestro hijo, no soportaba el dolor y la tristeza que provocaría a los corazones de ambos príncipes… El sol y la Luna" –aspiraba el buen sabor dulce de la hierba aromática que transformó en bocanada de humo– "Déjalos ser felices y confiemos en que la fe pueda restablecer la paz"_

_Pero la fe se perdió en segundo…_

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

_**now it's hard to hold sight**_

_(Ahora es difícil mantener la vista)_

_**through your soft eiderdown**_

_(a través de su edredón suave)_

_**but i still got my hands on the wheel**_

_(pero yo todavía tengo mis manos en el volante)_

En el viaje temporal de Hotaru, Reima, Luna y Havardur:

–Llamó al príncipe de Dormód que estaba ahí– "Te enviare un poco más atrás que a Yuya-Sama, debes reunirnos y proclamar que vallamos por Antar…"

– "¡De acuerdo!" –contestó el de ojos diamante, sintiendo que el locomotor de los tiempos le ponía un papelito en una de sus bolsas, él que sacó prontamente– "¿Qué es esto?" –lo leyó– "Esto es trampa" –giró sus ojos a la sailor del trueno–

– "_Prefiero que sea en el momento preciso, es un acuerdo…_ Eso es parte de tu propio mensaje, que tengas un buen viaje Dimando" –cerró los portales enfrascando al príncipe fuera de esos tiempos.

Su viaje llevó a Dimanodo veinte años antes del año bisiesto actual, podía admirar las columnas de piedra que circundaban en el recinto, después de todo lo habían planeado bastante bien, tuvieron que esperar cientos de años para sincronizar el perfecto momento de terminar con eso. Por un instante las ideas que flotaban en su cabeza se detuvieron al filo de sus pasos. Pensar en Makoto le debilitaba a granel… ¿podría él darle la vida que necesitaba? Debajo de ese escrupuloso hábito de malvado, de haber hecho estragos en la Tierra, él también tomaba un papel sumamente importante en la paradoja. Suspiró alentando a las piernas a dar pasos, para recorrer el arco del pórtico. Adentro en la enorme sala circular, llena de estantes con libros y pequeñas puertas lo esperaba su destino. También estaba él, uno de los que intervenían en el plan, más joven que Endimión, tan viejo como sus hermanos, un hombre de treintaisiete años, le saludó entre los velos del trono de Jera, que luego elevó con delicadeza, inquietando el manto que tejían los gusanos para acaparar la atención de Dimando.

– "¡Bienvenido viajero!" –dijo–

– "¡Antar!" –dio un paso hacia atrás, entablando el sarcasmo enseguida– "¡tú estabas muerto!" –No tenía por qué llenarle de sorpresas al príncipe de Dormód, en ocasiones jugar guasonamente los colocaba en la descarga de sus fuertes emociones, del peso que llevaban en sus espaldas.

– "No del todo. Digamos que Endimión, Selene y yo nos enteramos de cosas muy interesantes… Así que nos tomamos del tiempo" –Sonrió a diente pelado.

Los luceros diamante del príncipe de Dormód se expandieron. Admirando la imagen que estaba frente a él, comprendiendo lo mucho que ambos dejarían atrás, el dolor a que se someterían, la majadería constante de jugar en un pleno de arbitrariedad–"¡Vaya! Debo decir que declarar tu muerte y ser yo el que viajara al pasado ha funcionado"– volvió a blufear.

El Rey del sol cruzó la pierna, cuando escuchó un ruido retornó a muescar el gesto placentero– "Llegaron nuestros invitados. Dimando"

Por el enorme portón del palacio de Jera entraron Bellum, ya un cuarentón; cargando en su espalda al inconsciente Havardur de carátula joven y una leona blanca con un pequeñín de brazos echado a su lomo, cubierto con una frazada.

– "¡Fue difícil traerlo!" –masculló el moreno oscuro en sonsonete enfadoso– "Sí no es por la habilidad de Sortija… estoy seguro que Havardur nos enviaría a la prehistoria"

– "¡No te quejes tanto Bellum!, ¿estás chocheando?" –burlándose la felina, podía mirar la negativa del de piel azabache para la pregunta chusca de ella– "Ponlo en el piso para despertarlo yo, mientras trae a Ragnarok y a la esfera oscura"

Bellum descendió de unas escaleras a una especie de sótano, la oscuridad le permitía sumirse en las perspectivas de las llanas horas que vendrían.

Sortija Star colocaba al pequeño a un lado del caballero del tiempo, si permitir que el frío cuarto le helara la carita, le tapó bien. Luego despertó a Havardur con un golpeteó travieso en la nariz del joven.

Antar sin resentimiento miró a conciencia al joven Havardur, le tomaría tiempo la charla, pero apostaba que la entendería– "Sabes que su alteza Serena es Nyx. ¿Verdad?" –Se levantó del trono, acercándose al príncipe de cabellos duraznos–

– "Lo sé… Despertaremos a la Princesa del Universo, ella nos ayudara contra Kiimsah antes de que Éter… y…"

– "¿Y qué más?" –Indagó con intriga, clavando los zafiros maduros en Dimando, en la orden de que no dijera nada al de ojos miel, mientras que el caballero se levantaba del piso– "¿Destruir al Éter?"

– "Sí, eso… supongo" –entablado en dudas, después de tantos años de cuestionarse, por qué no aparecía el mentado Éter, de que algunas de las visiones del futuro fuesen tan borrosas y que pequeños detalles brotarán a borbotones con repentina desazón–

–"Historia muy gastada, Havardur. Verás, Éter no es el problema. Yuyake es quién realmente nos dará dolor de cabeza a conjunto de Nyx" –Aclaró su garganta, luego suspiró con un penetrante dolor en el pecho–

–"¡Es tú hijo y la mujer que amas! ¡Por los cielos!"–Exclamó sin creerle Havardur, parecía que en algún momento el hombre, que se llamaba Seiya, estuviera en contra de su propia felicidad–

– "¡Lo es! y Amo con toda mi alma a Serena… Daría todo por verla feliz… Ni el universo entero podría ser cuenta de lo que siento por ella… Así que de igual condición a su adversidad y por lo mucho que amo a Serena y a mi hijo no sería capaz de hacerlo y la lucha sería inútil, por ello les daremos lo que quieren… ¿o a caso no lo interpretabas Príncipe Locomotor del Tiempo?"

Havardur sacudió la cabeza al escuchar el paradigma que planteaba Antar – "No trataremos de reanimar la maldad de Nyx… queremos la escancia que traerá el equilibrio al Universo"

– "¡Imposible!" –Sostuvo la Leona, mordisqueando su pata por la comezón– "Sabes que las dimensiones que se han creado, sólo son líneas temporales que se niegan en morir, la razón por las que tus visiones se han desviado, y esas nos han dicho mucho…"

– "Pero hacer que surja la malquerencia de Nyx es…"–se quedó sin palabras al intentar comprender la metáfora que deseaba formular el grupo–

– "Havardur" –intervino nuevamente Sortija para el desorbitado príncipe del Tiempo– "No tenemos más que hacer, encerrarle en una piedra poderosa como lo intentamos en Samsara no resultó en nada… llevarla fuera de la dimensión tampoco, sellarla en varios cuerpos, dormirla entre épocas, hacer uso de la razón hablándole desde nuestro corazón. Todo, hemos intentado todo. Viajar a la época dónde se formó es inverosímil, por qué se ha esfumado. Recuerda sólo esto… Ella es la princesa del universo, la Sailor del Cosmos. La que controla en totalidad el Universo y lo que existe en él."

– "Sin dudarlo tenemos la ventaja de que Jera es la parte inaudible, sin efectos de tiempo e invisible, sin embargo no invulnerable…El trono de Nyx. Te hemos traído aquí para iniciar la destrucción. Havardur" –Citó Antar con extrema cordialidad. Muy a pesar del dolor que le causara, muy a pesar de todo. – "Dejando que las cosas sucedan como deben de suceder"

Bellum subió las escaleras, de antemano se podían escuchar las fuertes zancadas de sus pesadas piernas en conjunto de unas delicadas. Al asomarse la silueta oscura de dos personajes. Ragnarok, dígase Minako Aino, acarreaba un objeto redondo de color negro que cabía perfectamente en sus manos.

– "Nosotros no podemos exponernos a que las vibras de las irrupciones en los cambios temporales nos bloquen la mente y las emociones"–Mentó Antar, avecinándose a Bellum– "Por ello mandaremos a esa niña, de ahora en adelante será la Estrella Tornasol… Ella se encargó de quitarme el privilegio de ser la "Esperanza" que todos buscan, por mi propia petición, para evitarme la pena y el dolor"

– "¿Cómo te atreves? Antar… ella es sólo una inocente" –Precisamente la chica no estaba en los planes que le habían planteado Endimión, Selene, Seiya, Sortija y Bellum–

– "No es la única inocente que sacrificaremos por el bien del Universo. Está una joven que una viajera de Dimensiones, Reyho rescató del vientre de la princesa Serena… Z.E.R. a la que le devolvieron la vida y que la historia la hizo la llave de Kiimsah, al igual que la Estrella de la Esperanza" –Testificó Minako– "Sin embargo, su función primaria es anclar a las Almas de una dama que se aclamará Ceres y de Selene, el principio de derribar los alter Egos"

– "¡Por todos los Santos! ¿Antar?" –Sollozó Havardur–

– "¡Está bien!" –mirando al piso, procuró con voz sumisa y melódica el pelinegro– "De igual manera, Z. E. R. comparte una afinidad con la niña celestial"

– "Endimión, Selene y nosotros estamos de acuerdo" –Bellum ratificó las dudas de Dimando – "Tenemos también tres cartas sobre la mesa. Lune, Soleil y esta esfera"

– "¿Quiénes son ellos?" –Havardur, sentía el padecer de no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor–

– "Unos chicos de mi Dimensión, hijos de Zer y Lexus. Sin embargo ellos ya saben que su objetivo principal es atraer a Yuyake a un estado de comodidad y confianza. Si la Princesa Serena llegará a morir, ellos se encargarán de mantenerla con vida" –Aseveró La leona conduciendo a la duda a Havardur–

– "Sí es tan peligrosa, sólo debemos acabar con la vida de Usagi Tsukino" –fue la expresa razón que alumbró en la mente del caballero del Tiempo–

– "No es tan fácil Havardur, una vez que ella muera el ciclo comenzará de nuevo y cada vez que reencarna, tiende a volverse más poderosa. ¿Por qué crees que Kiimsah la asesinó? Y aunque buscamos de todas las maneras posibles evitar la muerte de la Princesa Serena en el milenio de plata, tampoco funcionó. Este es el tiempo adecuado, cuando se ha vuelto más frágil" –Aclarando el punto Minako, desempañó una de las vacilaciones, aún quedaba la otra–

– "¿Y la esfera?" –Cuestionó de nueva cuenta Havardur–

– "Esta destruirá Jera… habrá una cosa interesante, cuando sea destruida, por fin esa muchacha tendrá las suficientes palabras para habar de la verdad de los hechos y el valor para darnos un milagro." –Aseveró el pelinegro, de calmados zafiros–

–Minako, caminando al lugar del pequeño que estaba dormido en el suelo– "Ahora que sabes lo suficiente. Dimando, es hora de que tú te esfuerces para depositar tu alma en este pequeño…"–le zafó la cobija, sin dudarlo la fisionomía pasaba igual a la del príncipe de Dormód– "y los recuerdo que no impliquen esta reunión, pues necesitaremos de tu ayuda para que te muestres como aliado de Yuyake. En pocas palabras será como si estos planes nunca hubiesen sido citados…"

Dimando no rechinó dientes, él sabía desde un principio que aquella encomienda incluía su suicidio y en pocas palabras ser uno con el muchacho. En cuanto Havardur hiciera ese viaje para supuestamente salvar a la Estrella de la Esperanza y darle creencia a Nyx de salvarla, Yuyake se esforzaría de sobre medida a cambiar el asunto y Dimando desaparecería del tiempo escolar en Juuban, de las Sailor Scout. Entonces se le vino la imagen de su amada Sailor Jupiter. Quizá… si ella pudiese comprender alguna vez lo mucho que su corazón la amaba, lo mucho que sus dudas le consumían cada partícula del cuerpo, ¿podrían ser felices? ¿Acabar con todo? En el instante de que sus cavilaciones temblorosas trascurrían por las neuronas de su cerebro. El peligris se meció lentamente, miró a Havardur escuchar las últimas instrucciones, donde le decían que debería prevalecer en Titán durante dieciséis años al cuidado del nuevo Dimando antes que despertara, el nuevo príncipe de Dormód creería entonces, con ayuda de los recuerdos impuestos por Dimando, que ese sería el punto de reunión con Havardur.

Al caballero del tiempo le explicaban la razón de seleccionar a Hotaru, Luna y Reima, el momento, la hora adecuada de viajar al futuro. También lo mucho que debía esforzarse por hacer las cosas bajo las creencias, actitudes de todos, guardar el secreto de la reunión y lo elemental que era alearse con Setsuna. Luego de toda la explícita misión que encomendaban, debía reunirse con los chicos en dieciséis años y dar las instrucciones para ir por Antar como les pediría Dimando, en nombre de Yuyake, cuatro años antes de lo que se había pensado.

Asiendo su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello grisáceo se declinó en la pared, el príncipe de Dormód, dio vista una y otra vez al niño, no había duda que ese muchacho no era un alter ego como él, incluso sostenía la bandera primaria de su talento. ¿Qué tanta posibilidad habría de que ese mocoso pudiera amar a Makoto cómo él? De darle el respaldo adecuado, de protegerla. Atajando la disyuntiva puso atención en los planes de los otros.

La leona, en cambio estaría en las aventuras transformada en un muñeco de felpa. Minako tomaría el lugar de la "Imaginaria" Ragnarok en el encargo de cuidar Jera, para amortiguar la falta de la niña celestial, además de poseer un talento excepcional para establecerse ahí. Todo para no poner en riesgo la operación.

Antar miró a Havardur, le sonrió cálidamente –"Te debo la vida… ¡Gracias! Salvarás a mi pequeña, la princesa de los Soles" –

En tanto a Antar y el Bellum que yacía presente, ellos se encargarían de presentarse en la vida de las Scout y las Majestades, escasas ocasiones para alinear las cosas, con la ayuda de Sortija, recogerían a Lune y Soleil al terminar su misión, y finalmente devolverían a la doncella celestial a Jera, al morir la infortunada Zerethé. La Doncella Celestial había tomado vida por casualidad.

Dimando suspiró, tocó el pecho del pequeño, antes que nada iniciaría con el corazón, pues su anhelo presente era darle un hermoso futuro, pacifico y sin obstáculos a Minako Kino. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Verla feliz, sonreír, acariciar su rostro, besarle… Las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a estrecharse, tal como disminuían los latidos de su corazón. Habría entonces una esperanza, sería la fe la que movería montañas o un inhumano milagro que le dejaría sentir de nuevo la piel de su hermosa guerrera de Júpiter al tenerla a su lado… Una lágrima calló de sus luceros diamante, rodándole por las mejillas y depositándose finalmente en los labios del pequeño, y sintió el liquido correr como si fuera por su boca el sabor amargo del sacrificio.

_**you can rain down on me**_

_(puede llover sobre mí)_

_**but you can't darken the sun**_

_(pero no puede oscurecer el sol)_

_**you can cast a spell on the moon**_

_(se puede lanzar un conjuro a la luna)_

_**but you can't kill the sun**_

_(pero no pueden matar el sol)_

En capítulos anteriores.

– "_Me pides que hable claro… cuando no lo fuiste con tu propia ama. ¡Qué ironía!" –se mofó resoplando una sonrisa ventilada– "Las leyendas pueden distorsionarse, ser una metáfora de la verdad, un poema alusivo… El vacio, génesis, caos y ragnarok, Dioses emanados de la enajenación retorcida de escritores sabios. Te hablaré entonces de la Raíz, si es lo que deseas, pero a cambio quiero la lealtad de tú hija" –sostuvo su postura–_

– "_¿Mi hija?" –se estremeció Setsuna–_

– "_Hotaru… por eso hablé de ella"–encorvo su figura, para situarse más cómoda– "La Nyx y el Éter nunca pudieron estar juntos…"_

– "_Jamás dijimos que sí"–enfurecido le lanzó una cruda mirada, desde sus ojos miel a la mujer–_

– "_Lo mismo me expresó un pelirrojo de ojos fuego, pero ambos sabían que el venir aquí es un sí…"–_

– "_¿Lexus estuvo aquí?" –expandió su sorpresa, Havardur desencajó un poco la protección a Setsuna–_

– "_Me pregunto… ¿eso lo habrá convertido ya en Éter? ¿La oscuridad posee su figura? No importa…" –aventó un loto a sus pies, seco y con los pétalos desgarrados– "Ami y Taiki, Minako y Yaten, Diamando y Makoto, Rei y Bellum, Michiru y Kakyuu, Haruka y André… Mamoru y Ceres, Usagi y Seiya, otros más… ahora nuevamente ustedes… Havardur y Setsuna. Uno a uno, vinieron a mí en seis dimensiones diferentes… El pisar este espacio me da acceso al SÍ y ellos entregaron a sus hijos por la Esperanza…" _

–_Los términos los paralizaron, las puntas de sus pies iniciaron a acalambrarse…– "Éran tan jóvenes… tan ingenuos…" –La piedad se separaba de los latidos de su misericordia–_

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Después de la muerte de Zarethé, antes de la luna de miel de Usagi y Seiya, Lexus buscó cualquier cosa para regresar a la mujer que amaba. Recorrió el inmenso universo, enterándose en Jera de todo y parte del todo pasaba a que ella nunca estaría a su lado. Fuesen cuales fueran las circunstancias… en la apertura, sus caminos los había separado él mismo.

– "¿Cuál es el precio?"– Preguntó con frenética desesperación a Ragnarok– "Sólo devuélvemela… ¿Quieres mi vida? ¿Mi poder? ¿Mi reino? ¿Mi alma? Te doy todo lo que me pidas de mí" –

– "¡Lexus! Has cambiado por completo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…"–suspiró la dama de las dimensiones, al salir del telar tejido por los gusanos, dio pasos serenos descubriendo su aspecto, para acariciar la cara del joven guerrero–

El pelirrojo se impactó completamente, se sentía extraño, más permitió las caricias, un dejo de aquella maternidad cubrió su mirada entristecida– "¿Minako Aino?"

– "¡La misma!" –contestó segura– "La frialdad, negatividad e ira consumían tu pequeño cuerpecito de bebé. Tus divinas mejillas rosadas, penetrantes ojos escarlatas, el desequilibrado cabello fuego" –mentó en ternuras– "Mi mente aún lleva impregnado los recuerdos cuando te sentí nacer…"

– "¿Sentir?" –y Lexus sentía en los mimos a una madre preocupada, una madre que sentía propia– "No, Exail es mi madre… ha de ser por tu condición" –se dijo a sí mismo–

– "La Princesa del Universo ha dado tantas vueltas y creado imágenes pretenciosas para debilitarnos…"–Pausó– "Haruka y André comparten el mismo vigor vital, de la misma manera que Exail y yo… o Eideard y Yaten"

– "Dices que son… la misma persona"

Raknarok sonrió satisfecha, el chico lo había interpretado– "Sigvard te acompañó en parte de tu vida, asistiéndote y protegiendo, hasta ver que maduraras, ese fue el trato. Él otro Sigvard cuidará de la mujer que buscas" –El faldón de su traje se arrastró produciendo sonidos de lluvia, al moverse en dirección contraria del príncipe. Llegando a uno de los anaqueles tomó una obra de empastado cristalino– "Estos libros, Lexus. Lo ha escrito una única persona, la que puede discernir entre la oscuridad y la luz… por milenios sobre milenios, entre laberintos y vértices… Escribía lo que veía, dejándoles inconclusas al momento que cambiaban las olas del tiempo."

– "No me importa lo que intentes decir." –se hincó suplicando, cabizbajo para que ella no le viera frágil, de los luceros rubí manaron cálidas lágrimas, salpicando al suelo– "Sólo… quiero que viva, mirar por última vez su sonrisa y saber que es feliz"

– "Seren o cualquiera que su nombre sea ahora… escribió los libros que ves aquí." – se giró a él, pues ahora tenía su total atención– "Al viajar nosotros por el tiempo, su alma, mente y cuerpo eran regresados a un punto de partida, dejando el texto sin secuencia. Te imaginarás la cantidad de líneas temporales que se han creado y al universo no soportar más el peso agresivo de los cambios, creó las dimensiones. Continuamos haciéndolo una y otra vez para salvar a nuestra Usagi-chan… La historia se empalmó una tras otra, dejando el hilo continuo en paradojas e interrogantes sin solución, por ello se crearon los alter egos y por ello yo decidí tomar el lugar de Seren"

– "¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?" –Prorrogaba su postura sumisa, ensimismado en cada palabra de Minako–

– "¡Lexus! Venus es el amor… No solo el de amantes, proviene también de padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos, adversarios. El amor brinda; dolor, felicidad. Rencor, perdón. Egoísmo, caridad. Locura, prudencia. Lujuria, pudor. Enfermedad, sanación. Destrucción, reparación... Y el amor es el sentimiento idóneo para permanecer entre estas paredes en soledad, tragarse el orgullo, proveer vida, tal cual ofrecer la suya, sin mirar los daños posteriores." –caminó con el cristalino compendio y se sumó a la postura del pelirrojo– "Lexus, estoy aquí esperando a que vinieras tú, la luz y él la oscuridad, para ser parte de finalizar con el siclo interminable, sin sentir miedo y aborrecimiento."

– "¡Minako!" –¿Terminar? Le sonaba un poco a suicidio–

– "Preguntabas por la chica… no te extrañe que sus facciones, actitud y creencias hayan pasado por tantas alteraciones, pues es la que ha llevado sobre sus hombros nuestros errores. Faltas en las que Seren se ha visto enrolada." –

– "¿Dónde está Seren?"

– "En esta, tu línea temporal… Es la prima de Usagi. Seren Astrón. Hace cuatro años su familia tuvo un accidente. Bellum y Reyho la mantuvieron de hospital en hospital, sin poder sacarla del coma en que recaía, un aproximado de dos años. Suena ilógico viniendo de acontecimientos tan simples. Pero ella fue enviada a un tiempo antes de que cualquiera le notara, suponiendo que Selene o ella misma la suplantarían, sería tan invisible para la lógica de Erebos, cuando Selene y Zerethé hicieran tanta centella" –colocó el libro de pastas cristal en las piernas flexionadas de Lexus, posteriormente para pararse– "Aquí yace la verdad"

– "Sus páginas… ¡Está en blanco!"–el contexto le sonaba un poco obvio, si el libro no tenía texto, por qué estaba sin una letra contenida en él–

– "Tienes el sentido del milagro entre tus manos y comprendas la razón de la lucha… Te entregaré a la chica… pero todo tiene un costo" –

– "Pagaré lo que sea" –aseguro contento–

–"No regresarás a la Tierra, ni tendrás contacto con nadie, volverás aquí el treinta de Diciembre de la Tierra, antes del año bisiesto que está por venir" –Retornó tras sus velos, mirando a las orugas tejer una y otra vez el manto translucido– "Las orugas son muy importantes, por que conectan las memorias de tu Dulcinea a los de Sigvard, y en su momento ella tendrá las suficientes palabras para contar la verdad"

Un día después del treinta de diciembre, antes de que llegara el año bisiesto, Lexus embarcaba en una nave, siguiendo los pasos de una muchacha. No pudo cerrar sus ojos, ante el descubrimiento de las verdades del que le habían confesado, las imágenes le venían como ráfagas de inocencia. Misma queda en que una persona le visitó sorprendiéndolo con golpes, exitosamente su secreto estaba bien resguardado en la nave. Lo entendía, sin embargo ese hombre le proporcionó la respuesta al dolor que siempre le consumía el alma… Tendría que levantar su puño en unos meses más y aquella lucha de años en transformarse en Éter, no era ya una alternativa censurada, se había desplazado como necesidad a surgir.

–"_**El engañar, me es fácil…"**_–recordó todas sus barrabasadas el hombre con máscara de porcelana, resoplando.–_**"Hasta lo llevo al punto de la realidad, pobre idiota de Seiya Kou, sembré mi semilla en él y sirvió a mis propósitos para nacer…"**__–_caminó hacía el desvalido que había golpeado con saña_–_** "**_**… Sellemos el pacto con sangre… ¡La princesa del Universo! me dijo… En ella nada tendrá un sentido claro.**__ ¿__**No habrá villanos, ni héroes?, ¿pero lo creerán?**__**Nada obtendrá lógica y si la concibe será arrebatada."**__ –_Carcajeó malévolamente despojándose de la careta para mostrar quien era en realidad… Ese hombre, era Seise. Tomó por las ropas al pelirrojo, elevándole la cara a la altura de su fachada, enfrentándolo con agudeza_– "__**He dado gato por conejo…**__**no saben lo que les espera en el helado verano cuando observen el poder nebuloso devorando los fragmentos de la princesa de la Luna." **__–_ La faz, del que alguna vez fue a salvar a su madre Usagi y su padre Seiya, anclaba el claro placer de ver iniciados sus planes_. –"__**Aquella estrella de cinco picos, con brillo tornasol está fuera del camino… No habrá fragancia que retenga la oscuridad…" **__– _Rió Seise, refiriéndose a Zerethé, al ver bañado en sangre a Lexus. _–"__**La esperanza morirá primero, la fe se romperá en segundo y convivirán por tercero con el laberinto, la destrucción vendrá para poner fin a tus intentos de salvar a la humanidad Éter… Eso son los términos de mi hermosa Nyx"**__–_

–_Y el pelirrojo, con la cara ensangrentada, los brazos dislocados le arrebató la palabra, en aras de proteger lo más preciado para él– "__**Donde se acaba la esperanza y la fe nunca llega, siempre existirá un milagro." **__– _

– "Allá tú sí lo juzgas así, Lexus… Nadie te creerá, siempre has sido el vilano de la historia… usaré tu cara y no te daré el privilegio de ver cuán equivocado estás. Te mataré con mis propias manos para que no puedas despertar el poder de Éter."_–_Respondió Seise. Continuando la agresión a Lexus, azotándole al piso una y otra vez._ – _"¿Dónde quedó el poderoso Príncipe de Príncipes?"

Lexus se rodó para liberarse del amarre adverso_– _"Puedes apalearme cuanto desees… Confió en las Sailor Scout, en el congreso de las majestades, ellos sucumbirán tus planes"_ –_

– "¿Viajando en el Tiempo? ¿Virando en las dimensiones? Me encargaré de destruir Jera y ese día se acabaran los viajes." –golpeó la cara del de luceros rubí con extremada fuerza, aventándolo entre las piedras– "El imperio de la Princesa del Universo vendrá poco a poco. En año bisiesto, alineación de los planetas y el solsticio de verano… cuando yo mismo beba de su espíritu, me bañe de su sangre y coma de su cuerpo."

Se levantó una vez más, sus entrañas le decían no atacar, no en ese momento– "¡Sí!, supongo que te refieres a ser el retoño en el vientre de Usagi. ¡Maldito enfermo!"

Seise sólo sonrió afirmando el hecho, golpeó con ferocidad a Lexus, lo llevó de un lado a otro en el planeta, arrojándolo entre las empedradas carreteras del desolado planeta, cual juguete velico que divertía a un niño. El príncipe de príncipes se negó cualquier defensa, no después de conocer que si Seren era descubierta el milagro quedaría en ceros. De nueva cuenta su cuerpo maltratado desfilaba por las montañas, de nueva cuenta los bríos de oscuridad se sumergían bajo su piel. Hasta que dejo de sentir dolor… entrecerrando sus luceros, la viva imagen que recordaba del locuaz, despreocupado y sonriente Yuyake se desvanecía. ¿Dónde había quedado el joven pícaro? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser él? Sus preguntas se esfumaron tal como la lucidez de su mente… y su mente terminaba de trasmitir descargas eléctricas de vida teniendo en la mente a la sonrisa de su niña biónica, a su vaca loca, Seren…

**Diciembre 30; Antes del año Bisiesto y ese día.**

Tal como se le había pedido, el volvió en Diciembre. En el trono de Jera estaba Minako le acompañaban un sequito de once muchachos. A los de sexo masculino les reconoció con prontitud. Uno era parecido a Sigvard, su amigo de batallas, quién cargaba a una chica, otro el molesto Reima, los demás Zev, Araz, Nun y Maddox, entre las féminas estaba Hotaru, dos muchachas idénticas a Reima, Mirai… las otras dos eran un misterio en conjunto a la dormida en brazos del castaño claro.

– "¡Lo has hecho bien! Lexus… Te permitiré llevarla contigo…"–Dijo Minako, reina y soberana de Jera– "¡Sigvard!"

– "¡Sí su majestad!" –Plañó el parecido a Sigvard con incomodidad, en entendido de lo que pediría–

– "¡Entrégale a Seren!" –le ordenó Ragnarok con desmedida paciencia–

La cabeza comenzó a hervirle a Sigvard, él no quería dársela. Simuló no escuchar a Minako, apretó con fuerza a la chica.

– "Podemos llevarla con nosotros" –Exclamó una de las desconocidas, de cabello blando y ojos tan azules como el globo Terráqueo–

– "Sasha, Sigvard… saben que Seren debe partir con Lexus…"–la otra incógnita miró a Sasha halando a Zev y a Reima para despojarle a Seren, luego dirigirle la mirada a ella Hotaru–

– "¡Kami! Es difícil para mi hermano" –citó la luciérnaga, encendida en la angustia de su hermano mayor–

La muchacha despertó con el ruido, una chica de apariencia diferente a la Zerethé o la Seren que conocía… Las marcas en formas curvas de color azul en el rostro y la gema tornasol en la frente de ella, llamaron la atención de Lexus.

– "No te preocupes Sigvard… ¡estaré bien! Nos reuniremos en la Luna" –Dijo Seren con un tono ladino y sin preocupación descendiendo de los brazos de Sigvard–

– "¡Te cuidara bien!" –Reima palmeó el hombro de Lexus– "Es hora de irnos, antes de que Erebos venga a Jera"

**you have set my mind**

_(Ha establecido en mi mente)_

**between worlds spinning round**

_(entre los mundos girando)_

**i'm a stranger in my universe**

_(Soy un extraño en mi universo)_

El grupo de los diez jóvenes se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo de Ragnarok, la miraron con cariño y le dijeron una frase que registro perfectamente el pelirrojo "Nos veremos en la nueva era…" Cuando partieron Seren miró a Lexus, caminó hacia él para tocar su frente y Minako les dejó solos.

– "_Todos creemos que nuestra verdad es la única, que solamente nosotros sobrellevamos cargas y los demás nos colocan trabas para avanzar. ¿Cuántas veces lloramos por no conseguir el amor de la persona más maravillosa que hemos conocido? ¿Cuántas veces sufrimos por nuestros triunfos robados? ¿Cuántas veces deseamos que la persona de mayor valor vuelva a nuestro lado? Tener fama, gloria, superioridad… Qué actos tomamos en vía de lograrlo, sin saber qué afectamos. ¿Alguna vez has mirado a aquél que pasa a tu lado como una sombra? Sí lo has hecho, ¿le juzgas sin conocerlo?_

_Nacemos puros, sin pecados, con un mundo por descubrir. Marchando en los años, bajo los impulsos de cada ser que coexiste con nosotros, forjamos el carácter y las ideologías que nos apetezcan buenas y penetren en nosotros induciéndonos a la catarsis. Nos damos cuenta que la vida es la que nos lleva a las circunstancias, que no existen villanos, ni héroes, pero lo creemos y los creamos, en otros al paralelo de nosotros mismos. Cerrados de ojos olvidamos que nuestras necias luchas de orgullo derrumban los caminos de terceros y sin mirar a cual, buscamos nuestro bienestar._

_¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Quién el inocente?_

_Sí lo sabes arroja la primera piedra o piensa mejor en lanzarla a ti mismo…_

_Profesamos en sistema semejante, que invariablemente el principio empieza en las faldas de la montaña y que acabará al llegar a la cima. ¿Y qué tal si eso no es verdad? Esta historia empezó desde el final. La línea que ahora se ha convertido en círculo, paradoja interminable que deja cosas inconclusas, sinrazones, confusión, inconsistencias en el paso del tiempo y abrió portales a dimensiones, obrando el cataclismo. Siempre comprendemos que un catástrofe menor secunda a la tranquilidad, en este caso no es lo mismo, pues mientras más aumentaba la calma, el frenesí de la "perversidad" crecía sobre incongruencias._

_Esta incoherencia encabezó en los finales, cuando el imperio de plata fue atacado por Diamante. Endimión en conjunto de la pequeña dama y las guardianas de la vía láctea encontraron la manera de derrotar al sequito de Diamante. La Neo Reina Serenity durmió entre cristales por diez años más y murió inevitablemente. Su cuerpo se desintegró convirtiéndose en polvo. Chibi-usa, en ese lapso, creció mudándose en la princesa de la luna, todos decían que era el Caos mismo, por su conducta indefinida y poca preocupación en el imperio. _

_También, antepuesto a los hechos, sin el sequito de la Tierra y sus guardianes prestar atención más allá del rango del exterior, un nuevo planeta había nacido. De tamaño parecido a Neptuno, le envolvían cuatro anillos de diversos elementos conocidos como éteres y cuatro satélites de presencia esotérica, que citaban cuan espíritus. La humanidad que le moraba atribuía estas ocho, a las entidades y habilidades universales. Sus nativos llamaron al planeta Deméter. Deméter simbolizaba: _Dualidad_; no en carácter, era el amor matrimonial, la pareja. _Evolución_; la fecundidad, el brote de los dones y la ley sagrada "el equilibrio del cosmos". _Metamorfosis_; los misterios ofrendados a mayores esperanzas en el ciclo reparador de la vida, la muerte y lo que venía ulteriormente. En aquella época estaba regido por Ceres, una extraña mujer de carácter impasible, justo y lúcido. Su última princesa._

_Negándole importancia a Démeter, las scout prosiguieron su tarea al par de su princesa Usagi II, que a pesar de su dolor al perder a su madre, entender que todas las noches su padre Endimión lloraba en silencio mentado jamás amar a ningún otra y las Sailors mantener su postura de defender al costo de su vida la galaxia solar, la ex pequeña dama no tuvo otro remedio que tomar las riendas del planeta Tierra. Sin embargo la luna comenzó a habitarse y siendo ella princesa de tal pequeño astro, era su deber enterarse de la nueva situación._

_En la luna existía un joven, unos dos años mayor que la princesa, un muchacho que trabajaba en la construcción de los edificios, no un arquitecto, no un capataz, un simple albañil… Hijo menor y cabeza de una familia pobre, pues la utopía del milenio de plata no duró lo suficiente. El chico era un prodigioso constructor al que tiempo después de observar su talento le llovieron propuestas para ser más que un simple obrero. Le conocían como Génesis, engendrador de nuevas esperanzas, el presagiado para traer la luz y la paz al universo, a decir verdad su nombre le sentaba._

_En la misma Luna apareció un hombre con ganas de hacer cosas provechosas. Todos decían que era el Príncipe de Ilusión, un mundo fantástico donde los sueños existían para ser cuidados. Pero las ilusiones y los sueños son como el vacio, inexistentes, impalpables, quietos y fríos. Él se denominó como Sunya. _

_Sunya era mayor que Genesis y ambos se conocieron al trabajar juntos, compartieron experiencias para forjar la nueva Luna, se apreciaron de tal modo que pactaron ser eternamente hermanos del alma. Pero Sunya ya se había enamorado anticipadamente de la Princesa Usagi II, por sus hermosos sueños, ella era el verdadero motivo por el cual había salido de su imperio Ilusión…_

_Genesis, a lo largo de su nueva carrera, sacó a su familia de la miseria en que vivían. Una de esas ocasiones, la famosa Princesa de la Luna, Usagi II, llamó al inteligente muchacho organizando una fiesta en el nuevo reino lunar. La intensión fue felicitarlo y llevarlo ante ella como consejero real, nunca imaginó que ese chico le cambiaría la vida… a Ella y al Universo entero._

_El rumor del cambio universal, que se expandía vibrando por el Cosmos, fue el que la despertó, conseguiría semillas estelares de la humanidad, aumentando su energía, sería nombrada La Princesa del Universo. Sailor Galaxia abogaba por su soledad, el olvido y el largo peso que cargaba a sus espaldas. Verse suplantada por una estúpida princesa, en su importante cargo falto de elogios, la anteponía de mal humor. La luna terráquea, el satélite de las profecías fue su objetivo, si el plan de matar a la futura madre de la Princesa cosmológica fallaba, le quedaba engrandecer su aura estelar, derrocándola personalmente. Así lo forjó en su trayecto. Previamente de llegar a la perla del planeta azul, decidió tomar un respiro para desentumir un tanto más sus poderes. Eligiendo un singular planeta de tono canela, cielos rojizos y flores amarillas, Kinmoku. La reina de Kinmoku, Kalei, recién concebía a su primer hijo, de su ejército quedaban pocas guardianas, debido a un conflicto interplanetario del pasado. Kalei pudo descifrar la extraña energía que se dirigía a su planeta y llamó a sus guerreras para protegerle. Galaxia echó mano de su potestad arrogantemente, derrumbó casas, edificios, pueblos, ciudades… hurtando las preciadas pepitas. La reina sintió temor de perderlo todo, en su jornal de aprendizaje había escuchado de una legendaria Senshi, la poderosa Sailor Cosmos, que en papiros profetizaban nacería en la segunda generación del milenio de plata, en una humilde galaxia, el sistema solar. Su único hijo tenía una fuerte responsabilidad con la Princesa del Universo, el era uno de sus protectores. Antes de que Galaxia la atacara, informó a los mundos con los que mantenía relación y llamó a su bestia guardiana, Sortija Star. Besó la frente de su primogénito al envolverlo, con premura lo ató a la espalda de la Leona, solicitándole lo llevara a la Tierra para prevalecer la vida de su descendiente, ese bebé de negros cabellos, fue nombrado Zeke; la estrella fugaz. Kinmoku fue destruido y todas las semillas estelares del planeta cayeron en manos de Galaxia excepto la de mayor brillo, la de Zeke. _

_Y la mudanza fue percibida por los espíritus y los éteres, los cuales no perdieron tiempo alguno para informarle a la princesa de Deméter el trote cosmológico. Ceres tomo detalle de cada misiva, donde le anunciaban que la segunda generación estaba iniciándose en el firmamento, con ella el nacimiento de una mujer que auguraba la benévola ley sacra, los presagios apuntaban que del núcleo de la luna vendría el loto de fragantes pétalos. Aquella dama que cargaría el peso del infinito, daría ecuanimidad, concordia y cálido amor a la sempiterna creación, La Princesa del Universo. Antes que La princesa del Universo surgiera, a similar signo le antecederían sus guardianes, la luz, la oscuridad y el claroscuro, preparándole el camino, con la responsabilidad de conducirla al punto de un sendero integro, equilibrado y sopesado a su gravamen. Ceres se invistió con su traje de galas mensajeras, pero una energía amenazante le provocó detenerse. El aura de una Sailor Vengativa._

_Perseguida por Galaxia recorrió el inmenso universo, con la única misión de salvaguardar a su príncipe, Sortija Star entró en la esfera del sistema solar, para no ser alcanzada por Senshi Galaxia. Decidió descender a un extraño mundo de color albino, de lejos podía admirar su hermosura. El cuarteto de anillos circulando en magnifica armonía y las cuatro lunas prendidas rededor, le asemejaba a un fino collar. _

_Ceres podía mirar provenir una estrella fugaz en el cielo, ágilmente y preparándose a la batalla, como Sailor Deméter, llegó al lugar del impacto. Se encontró una leona herida, con un paquete envuelto a su lomo, rogando por salvación para su Príncipe. Ceres entendió el mensaje y tomó al querubín entre sus brazos. De igual manera que Sortija Star bajó al Planeta Deméter, lo realizó Galaxia. Determinada a tomar la semilla estelar que le faltaba, Galaxia no dio tiempo a Sailor Deméter tomar ofensiva. No obstante la leona intervino en el ataque a la guerrera de la Dualidad, Evolución y Metamorfosis, dejándola inconsciente. Fue una lucha campal, adempero a que Sailor Deméter no poseía el poder de Galaxia, la que logró sacar la semilla de Ceres, por proteger a Seke y que está a su vez perdiera la transformación. Una fuerza emergida del exterior del planeta rugió con furia. Los espíritus que residían en las Lunas aterrizaron en la superficie del planeta blanquecino; Tomando el cuerpo de cuatro animales gigantes; Lobo, Medusa, Ruiseñor y Tortuga. Las entidades se opusieron al arranque de Galaxia, un trabajo difícil para las recién constituidas formas. Entre el combate la Leona despertó del aturdimiento, no recordaba mucho. Miró a una Mujer, el color de los luceros azul turquesa de la dama en trance, le recordaba los de una mujer muy importante para ella, cayó a la cuenta en alucinaciones que esa dama que aún sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño era su ama. _

_Sin esperar órdenes la colgó a su espalda como pudo, recordando únicamente el mandato de llevar a Zeke a la Tierra. Contando que los espíritus tenían una gran batalla, sintieron las buenas intenciones de la felina y le permitieron llevarla lejos, para que Ceres avisara del pronto nacimiento de La princesa del Universo. Cinco días duró la lucha, obteniendo los espíritus hacer retroceder a Galaxia al formar una barrera sideral con ayuda de los anillos del planeta; Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Viento rededor de Galaxia … posiblemente duraría poco, pero ese tiempo serviría para preparar a la primera Princesa del Universo… Sailor Cosmos._

_Las Senshis sintieron el enorme choque de energías, que se disipó en el transcurso de cinco jornadas. Inmediatamente del paso de ese tiempo, Neptuno observó unas imágenes enigmáticas en su glamuroso espejo dorado, a la par que Mars presintió auras de presencia indefinida, planeando en la Tierra. Con anterioridad un reino desconocido para las Scout, les había informado sobre la amenaza de Sailor Galaxia y varios planetas sucumbidos en la destrucción por esta. Tanto Neptuno como Marte disiparon alarma entre sus demás compañeras dirigiéndose al lugar de la llegada. Uranus fue la primera en encontrar tres cuerpos en riveras del mar de Tokio de Cristal; Una Leona herida, un bebé en brazos de una mujer que llevaba una flor flotante en la cabeza, con una especie de Semilla brotando de ella. Prevalecían con vida. Mercury aseguró que debían atender a la mujer. Antes de morir, la leona mencionó a todas las guerreras que la dama era su Reina y el Pequeño su Hijo, únicos sobrevivientes del planeta Kinmoku, devastado a manos de Galaxia. Jupiter y Venus la llevaron al centro de atención, donde Saturn ultimaría si algo podría hacer con ella. Días después del encuentro, Endimión fue a dar una visita a la mujer caída del cielo, al recibir el aviso de Saturn la buena condición en la que estaba, preciso para el Rey Terrenal atender los detalles de la contrincante que atenderían. Como tal, caída del cielo, le pareció ver un ángel en la mujer. De larga melena albina, piel lozana y delicadas facciones. Muchos años de que su corazón no experimentaba un sopor análogo al deleite. Pero la mujer no le dio las respuestas que él esperaba, en suma ni recordaba el dato sobre el hijo que reposaba todas las noches de su coma al lado de su cama. Intentaron hacer que la desconocida mujer, recordará al menos su nombre… Fue un arduo camino que nunca tuvo réplica. No obstante el tiempo y la interacción de ambos forjó un amor tierno, sincero y de esperanzas nuevas en Endimión. Endimión Desposó a tres meses de su llegada a la desconocida que llamó Ángela y al niño Eos; Ambos simbolizando Mensajeros Celestiales. Aunque La Princesa Usagi II no estuvo de acuerdo y emigró a la luna, dejándole con un ligero rencor a él, a su esposa y a su hijo adoptivo._

_En el reino de la Diana Celeste, Genesis y La princesa Lunar iniciaron una relación poco amistosa, pues él consideraba a Usagi II como una niña caprichosa e ignorante, Ella le veía como un desdeñoso e insignificante hombrecillo. Así pues los días pasaron y ambos conllevaron más que mañanas de discusión, tardes de romance y noches de cama. Se casaron a lo largo de un año de avenencia y por fin la paz reinó en el planeta Tierra como en la Luna. Usagi II y Génesis estaban consternados por no poder tener hijos. La sorpresa llegó para ellos en verano. Nueve meses en una mañana, cuando nevaba, nació el primer retoño de los Reyes Lunares. Los dos se sorprendieron de lo hermoso que era el querubín. Un bebe albino como la nieve, de largas pestañas blancas, ojos grises, mejillas rosadas y risueño. Su pedazo de alegría en el firmamento y como el mismo firmamento le llamaron… Éter. _

_Tres años pasaron. Sunya, por mucho que le hubiera mencionado de su amor a Usagi II, se comportara como sanguijuela rastrera con ella y fuera su sombra nunca consiguió nada. La nada se dispuso en odio un odio intenso y corrosivo por Génesis, luego del inmenso amor de hermanos que se habían jurado. Al filo de la locura, para poder hacer realidad su sueño, viajó entre las fantasías de los seres humanos para encontrar un alma que pudiera materializar la manera de conseguir su anhelo. Y en los más hermosos sueños de un aliento que no tenía cuerpo, encontró lo que buscaba, violando su nacimiento llevó al alma al inframundo, antes de pisar vida. Forjó por meses un anillo color plata, llenándole de inscripciones conductoras a la muerte. Sin irrumpir mucho en el castillo lunar, ofreció la sortija a Génesis, un regalo afianzador de la amistad. Pero Sunya no supo que con ello despojaba de la magia que se necesitaría en el futuro al arrancar al alma del nacimiento._

_Una de esas tardes la noticia llegó a todos los rincones de los Palacios de la Luna y La Tierra. El rey de la Luna, Génesis había muerto mientras dormitaba su siesta de medio día. Desconsolada Usagi II no podía dormir, ni comer, ni sentir… ahí, en ese momento, comprendió el dolor y la soledad que consumía a su Padre Endimión. Sunya actuó como consuelo fijo para la dama de ojos carmesí y le abrió la mente a iniciar una nueva vida. Se casaron al caer la noche, cinco mese de la muerte de su amado esposo Génesis. Habladurías hicieron presas de los habitantes que aseguraban que Sunya había usado sus artimañas para el nuevo matrimonio. Sunya acalló con su rigidez a los calumniosos y nadie se atrevió a hablar de la trágica trama. _

_La Reina de la Luna, después de dos años quedó preñada de Sunya. Mientras su nuevo esposo andaba de viaje por el universo, se enteró de las artimañas tramadas por él. Enfurecida, cuando regresó Sunya no pidió explicación y lo exilió eternamente de la vía láctea. Lo mandó lejos, a una morada conocida como Titán, tal como los Sueños obedecen al concepto del delirio, las bestias del planeta Titán se encargaron de acabar con su Reinado de pesadilla._

_En una mañana con el cielo ennegrecido, buscando sacar su desconsuelo La tercera Reina Lunar (N/A: Serenity, Serena y Usagi II, para entender lo de 3ra) daba un paseo, por los pasillos que daban a las escaleras foráneas del palacio en la Luna. Una mujer hacía labores de limpieza, algo le atrajo de la pobre sirvienta, estaba embarazada al igual que ella, a punto de dar a luz. Con pasos suaves y palabras dulces se le aproximó, en clamo de dejar la tarea, la mujer sonrió con gracia, pretendiendo hacer caso omiso a la petición. Usagi II no le convencía, por mucho que se esforzara. Una distracción para la criada le situó fatal, haciéndole rodar por las graderías. El parto de ambas se adelantó, una por el accidente, la otra por impresión. El mismo día Usagi II dio nacimiento a su segundo hijo. Esté era el polo opuesto a su querido Éter. De cabellos negros como la noche, ojos capulines abismales, pálido cual enfermo. La oscuridad de sus ojos le hizo darle el nombre… Erebos, pues padecía el mal que al mirarlo observaba el infierno de su dolor. _

_Segundos después, la servidora no resistió el parto falleciendo al instante, tuvo una bebe de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos cual amatista brillante. Pero su cara era una aberración, una deformidad espeluznante. Usagi II sintió pena por la pequeña, atendiendo a su apostado maternal la ubicó en el lecho de amor junto a su segundo hijo, como su gemela. Esperando a que la situación aminara las patrañas del pueblo y dejaran de correr rumores insensatos. Usagi II Evitó mostrarla al público de día y en las noches, a la bebé, le sacaban cubierta de la cara. Todos los civiles creían que esa niña tenía una enfermedad extraña y era cierto pues emitía un aroma exquisito y emborrachador a Loto. Y como el Loto acuático sólo se abría de noche, decidieron ponerle Nyx. Acordando ocultarle a todos que no era su hija natural._

_Durante nueve años la única compañía que compartía Nyx era la de su Hermano Erebos, el que siempre con su solemnidad buscó protegerla, pero más allá de su tristeza y del dolor, Erebos sentía rabia e inmenso rencor por ambos, Éter y Nyx… ellos podían tenerlo todo y él, siendo hijo natural de Usagi II, las sobras y la soledad… un odio que cooperaría en la tragedia._

_Éter le estaba prohibido acercarse a la niña, pues temía su madre que le tratase mal por el degenerado aspecto. El chico se sentía sólo, pues le estaba vedado por su madre establecer lazos de amistad con su hermano menor, Erebos. Éter pequeño no lo comprendía, aún así las largas latas e interrogantes propiciaron a que La Reina Lunar tomara optativas. Eos, príncipe de la Tierra, por asares del destino y atreves de sus travesuras llegó al joven príncipe Éter. Unas semanas después ambos se convirtieron en un duo de amistad, acallando con eso las muchas incógnitas que Éter le hacía a su madre. Esos y Éter salían a jugar juntos en los bosques de cerezos de la Tierra. Él lo veneraba por que siempre le contaba fascinantes historias salidas de una increíble imaginación. Para Éter era lo que el nombre de Eos significaba; la aurora y el crepúsculo… un claroscuro de emociones._

_En una jornada, Nyx decidió tomar valor y salir al mundo en la primera visita a su abuelo y al castillo de cristales en la Tierra. Para su desfortuna se encontró con gente que reía de su cara, de su fea deformidad, le lanzaron tomates, huevos podridos y cuanta basura encontraron, por más que ella pidió respeto por su título de Princesa de la Luna, la gente sólo expreso asco y declaración de bromas pesadas. Como siempre su hermano Erebos la salvaba de todo aquello. Regresaron al palacio de cristal. Para Nyx sería la inaugural vez de conocer a su abuelo Endimión y estaba tan sucia que sentía vergüenza de sí misma, pero el rencor fue más fuerte que su apocamiento y juró dentro de ella que la humanidad vería el dolor, el horror y la soledad que sentía, les haría pagar… les haría escuchar su risa sobre ellos y no tendría piedad. _

_Endimión atendió a la niña, mientras su madre regresaba a la Luna, pues Éter había caído en una terrible enfermedad, que debía separar a Éter de Eos, Erebus y Nyx. Cuando Endimión miró a Nyx por primera vez lo comprendió todo… esa niña era la reencarnación de su hermosa Serena. La fealdad le importo poco y la consintió en todo lo que ella desease, como un gesto mórbido de amor. Les presentó a su esposa Angela y a su hijo segundo Eos, el que atraído por su curiosos y sagaces ojos zafiros sondeó a la Niña. Eos era el tipo de muchachitos que nunca observaba lo físico, gustaba más de asomarse a las ventanas del alma de la persona. Emocionado besó con gentileza el dorso de la mano de la pequeña dama Nyx y le ofició un giñó de ojo, un particular ademan pícaro del Eos. Y El nuevo príncipe Terrenal, le paseó por todo el castillo, le obsequió flores, pastelillos y bombones. Por un momento Nyx se sintió integrada a algo, sintió respeto y compasión, sonrió luego de mucho tiempo e inclusive se sintió fuertemente atraída por Eos, al que visitó con la frecuencia que su madre le permitía. Sin embargo a Erebos le abordaron los celos más profundos, no dejaría que nadie le quitara lo que con creces protegía. Con el paso del tiempo, después de que Usagi II falleciera en una atroz batalla por proteger la galaxia contra una desbocada y lunática Sailor Galaxia, logró alejarla de su abuelo, convenciéndola con demostraciones que la gente era mala, que ellos junto a Endimión, Angela, Éter y sobre todo Eos la usaban como su bufón personal. Nyx lo supo de Endimión, cuando entre las puertas le escuchó decir a su Abuelo a esposa Ángela; "Aún tiene esa inocencia y tema bufón, hacía tanto que no me sentía tan divertido" Aunque sus palabras fueron ramilletes de elogios, Nyx no compartió la ideología y regresó de la mano de Erebos a la Luna, aprovechándose Erebos la encerró en una jaula de oro, asegurando le brindaría confort, protección y él sabría hacerla feliz. Con hazañas de su ingenio, interpuso un abismo de Él y Nyx entre la Tierra pero también arrojó un conjuro en esa alcoba para que ella jamás pudiera salir sin su permiso._

_Éter, tras la muerte de su adorada madre, contando con la artimaña tramposa de Erebos de colocarlo lejos de Nyx, por su rara enfermedad y que lo abdicaba de la corona Lunar, decidió regresar a la Tierra con Eos, al lado de su abuelo Endimión y su abuela Ángela. Esos años largos cobraron ligerezas al lado de Eos, que lo animo en la lucha para sanar._

_El obstáculo lo antepuso Nyx al no dejarles mirar en su interior, en la cerrazón que poco a poco le conduciría a su antigua idea de venganza. Usaría a cualquiera, como fuera, en el tiempo que fuera. Con cuidado, con mentiras, seduciendo, hasta fingiéndose a sí misma. De cualquier modo, ella ya sabía quién había sido por habladurías… La princesa de la Luna, quien su esposo Endimión había olvidado al preferir a Ángela, que le usurpó. Era Serena a la que nadie extrañaba, por la cual no habían movido un dedo, luego de sacrificarse tantas veces. Tal cosa ahuyentó sus deseos de redención._

_Los hermanos de la Luna crecieron, convirtiéndose en adultos jóvenes con talentos avallasadores, poderes sin medida y corazones divididos por la pared que sus sentimientos entre ellos._

_Nyx había cambiado demasiado, sus horrendas facciones se afinaron al talle de convertirlas en la más hermosa mujer, solo por fuera, pues sus entrañas se llenaban de la peor crudeza, rencor y fealdad en el universo. Erebos sabía de su hermosura, de la adopción y el poder que envestía como La princesa del Universo, no dejaría que nadie la viera nunca. Ese poder y belleza eran para él y lo convertiría en suyo para siempre. Por ese motivo envenenó a su hermana contra su hermano Mayor cada minuto, contándole relatos de envidia y atrocidad. ¿Qué se esperaba de una mente retorcida, como la de Erebos? Dañada por el odio que su madre Usagi II le tenía y el enfermizo amor que sentía por Nyx. Estaba rendido a los pies de ella, de la fragancia venenosa que supuraba y los deseos de poder, con los que demostraría que él no era un simple hijo de una maldito truhan._

_Éter compartía un lazo entrañable de curiosidad, a sus largos dieciocho años, nunca había visto a su hermana, apenas había sanado. Estaba al corriente de donde estaba, pero su hermano Erebos le prohibió con amenazas acercarse a ella y a la Luna. En debates con su valiente compañero de juegos de la infancia, su Tío Eos, le alentó por conocerla. Él les dijo que había perdido la __**Esperanza **__y la__** Fé **__en poder hacerlo, pero Eos con su sonrisa fresca de amaneceres le recordó que siempre existían los __**Milagros**__. _

_Así ocurrió el milagro, cuando Erebos fue llamado por el Rey de la Tierra para establecer un acuerdo, el lecho donde guardaban a la doncella fue descuidado, los celadores ya no estaban con ella, pues aborrecían su turbio corazón. Éter aprovechó el lapso, en comunión a Eos, por propias razones y con pasos cuidadosos entraron al recinto. Eos cuidaría sus espaldas en las qué Éter quebrantaba las cerraduras y barreras para abrir la habitación donde yacía dormida la más hermosa mujer que sus ojos hubiesen visto. Pensó Éter que esa dama no podría ser su hermana, porque él atendía la fealdad de la que todos se burlaban, que sinsabores no entendía. Con delicadeza besó sus labios, recordando un viejo cuento infantil contado por Eos. Nyx se despertó espantada, susurrando el nombre de Eos, el que extrañamente estaba siempre en sus pensamientos, Éter no le entendió. Luego Nyx le interrogó quién era y los asuntos que le traían; él le respondió con su gentil y agraciada sonrisa de sol… "Éter, él que viene a conocer a su infortunada hermana." Supuso que venía a burlarse de ella, tomándola como un juguete para derrocar a Erebos, según lo que decía su Hermano de ojos abismales y también estaba en el entendido que Éter no le conocía. La venganza se preparó para su interior. De todas formas odiaba a Erebos por mantenerla escondida del mundo, de la misma forma que odiaba a la humanidad, a su abuelo, Ángela y a Éter por ambicionar las guasas sobre ella. Éter sería la llave a salir a la luz de la creación, fundando su complacencia. Le engañó fingiendo su nombre. Con el ardid le pidió que regresara a verla cada vez que el despiadado que la mantenía presa se fuera… paso de esa manera. Cada que Erebos salía de la Luna, Eos cuidaba las espaldas de Éter, en lo que él príncipe Albino era embaucado en las fragancias a loto, enamorándolo lentamente._

_Eos sentía demasiado indagación; cuál enamorada visitaba, cuál la razón para no buscar a Nyx, sólo entrevistándose con la extraña. Eos anhelaba ver los puros luceros violetas de su sobrina. A veces deseaba que su parentesco pasara de familiares y se convirtiera en extraños. Eos, una tarde engañó a Éter, diciendo que no habría salida de la Luan para Erebos. Él mismo se encargaría de buscar a su sobrina y cuando la encontrase la regresaría a la Tierra, juntos remembrarían viejos tiempos._

_Eos travesío por toda la fortaleza que cuidaba a Nyx, entró a la alcoba a la que siempre se conducía Éter, quizá la muza de él tuviera razones de su sobrina. En cambio se encontró con otra cosa… ahí estaba ella, sentada mirando por la ventana, detenida en una estación extraña de soledad, congelamiento y devaneo. La tomó en sus brazos, preguntándole por qué permitía que su hermano gemelo la colocara en ese estado, Nyx no respondió, un cuento hermoso donde un príncipe la salvaba de su encierro. Siempre espero ver a cualquiera, menos a Eos. Cuando el joven de ojos zafiro intentó sacarla de la puerta, una barrera los aventó de nueva cuenta al interior. Eos buscó salir, lo logró y Nyx le imitó sin lograrlo. Hasta ese punto las cosas se tornaron claras Nyx estaba atrapada por un hechizo que no podía romper. Comprendió que su flor de eterna pureza y mansos pétalos, fue mancillada a consiente perversidad. Él nunca había sentido resentimiento, decepción y cólera, pero ese día lo concibió. Su tenacidad, su amor oculto por cariño y el poder del claroscuro que llevaba en sus entrañas, logró quebrantar la barrera, sacando a Nyx del lugar. Para su mala fortuna Erebos lo vio, Éter llegó en segundo y las tres fuerzas bailaron en los confines de enemistad. _

_Endimión nunca intuyó la razón de la disputa, pero llevó con él a su nieta para salvarle de la hostilidad hasta que los tres se calmasen. Nyx era la encarnación de su hermosa esposa Serena, estaba en lo cierto, no le dejaría penar por la ira de sus hermanos y su hijo adoptivo. Ángela rebosaba de un aura de pena y tristeza, por la atención que recibía Nyx de su amado esposo, pero muy al contrario de tomar una ofensiva contra la muchacha de cabellos mora oscuro, la trato con amor y respeto… Nyx se había dado cuenta de ese acierto, permitiendo ser querida y respetada por Ángela, de la cual tomaría un buen pretexto para cobrar la factura que Endimión le debía…_

_Cuando el ocaso distendió el clima de verano, unos forasteros tomaron presencia en el palacio de la Tierra, presentándose como Crono, acompañado por un monje de platinados cabellos, Paion, y un inventor castaño, Kaín, provenientes de imperios lejanos. Convocaron a Éter, Erebos y Eos. Los tres hombres llevaban el designio para llevarse a la Princesa del Universo con ellos a Jera, el trono real de la majestad del Infinito. Nombraron a Nyx como la presagiada Sailor Cosmos y que Eos, Éter y Erebos trascendían como sus guardianes. Escuchándolo varias veces, que en ella residía el poder magnificente de La Princesa del Universo se acorrucó al pecho de Ángela. Ella misma decidió hacer sus maletas para alejarse de su inseguridad, creyendo que por fin tendría oportunidad de que la gente la amara. Éter, Erebos y Eos le siguieron hasta el fin del universo, asegurando su postura de guardianes, la protegerían._

_El cielo se cubrió de estrellas setecientas treinta veces, semejantes las que el sol envolvió a la esfera. Nyx miraba cada día que la gente era mala, cada quien actuaba por sí misma, cada quién mentía a placer, se destruía, se construía, amaba, odiaba. Ella era una extraña en su propio universo. Finalmente en el paso del poco tiempo que concurría ahí se preguntaba cuál era la razón, como Sailor Moon, había defendido tantas veces a la gente, cuando la misma humanidad no tomaba enserio el privilegio de la vida. En efecto, la leyenda de su fealdad corrió por cada rincón del Universo, algunos lo pronunciaban como hermoso cuento y otros como una suerte increíble. Decían que ella tenía habilidades eficaces para convencer a cualquiera para coronarla, que su fragancia volvía loco a cualquiera y que por su culpa el Universo estaba colmando en desequilibrio, que cualquiera podría hacer un mejor trabajo que la propia y estúpida Nyx. La arrogancia de la humanidad la entorpeció, la guerrilla de sus guardianes la enfureció, el desapego de sus viejas amistades la quebrantó, aumentando todo aquello con los recuerdos de su infancia; Personas lanzándole huevos podridos y cuanta basura tenían a su alcance. Endimión colocándola cual bufón. Ángela suplantando su lugar. Usagi II, su madre y una vez hija, escondiéndola por la vergüenza que le provocaba. Las Sailors Scout, sus amigas del pasado olvidándola. Erebos buscándola para firmar obtener sus bajas ilusiones. Éter en su pequeño mundo de juguete, dónde nunca pensó en salvarla. Y Eos siendo distante… Nunca lloró, nunca renegó… No obstante cada quién pujaba en Jera sus intentos por conquistar el pálido corazón de Nyx, cumpliendo en lo cierto con las responsabilidades. Por un momento entendía las disputas de los tres hombres; Los preceptos valientes que creía de Eos se desvanecieron, el ingenuo afecto de Éter tornó a solo iluminaciones y el resguardo de Erebos se manifestaba más claro, codiciaban su poder. Cada quien tenía las razones de un amor de diferente pose; La luz por mantener los recuerdos de su cariño, pues para él era mujer prohibida, más que su hermana menor. La oscuridad por poseerla a capricho obteniendo lo que deseaba y el claroscuro por restablecer la inocencia que amaba de Nyx, regresar el albor premioso al mirar los ojos violetas de la chica, por más que su corazón fuera un parte aguas. Pero de igual forma que en el momento de pisar el suelo de Jera trató de buscar paz y equilibrio en el universo, ese santiamén tan sublime de odio la desencadenó en reflujos llenos de venganza. La luz nunca la apoyaría, el claroscuro era el punto neutro no daría un paso a cualquier declive. Pero la oscuridad… Erebos tendría lo suficiente para ayudarla a cobrar todo el daño. Jugó un juego de tres corazones. ¿No es así el amor?… Una rebanada de pastel, dulce, suave, que regocija el cuerpo, pero al no tenerlo cierto, envenena el alma. _

_Todos pagarían por su pecado. El inicio de las guerras entre Erebos, Eos y Éter, fue la hecatombe de la paz que a su paso usaría para concretar su verdadero plan, al igual que usaría al abuelo, llegando al tiempo correcto, para verle sufrir por no rescatarla de su muerte y olvidarse de ella por siempre. Y cuando Endimión buscaba la manera de solucionar las cosas, escuchó un crujido en el firmamento. El influjo de equilibrio que compartían la Luna y la Tierra, al ser destruido el satélite, provoco maremotos, temblores, pánico, dolor, muerte… El venir del fin del mundo. Nyx sonrió, la dicha comenzaba para ella._

_Nyx descendió a la Tierra. Endimión que cuidaba del reflejo de su amada reina Lunar, Nyx, escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Nyx lloraba de desesperación, usando su poderosa fragancia a loto, con una voz inocente y dulce le dijo; "Sí, pudiéramos regresar el tiempo… mi amado Endimión… Jamás estaríamos lejos otra vez y evitaríamos cualquier problema" Las palabras de Nyx palparon penetrantes en la mente de él… Haría lo que fuera por regresar a Serena a su lado y fue al lado de Plutón a las puertas del tiempo para borrar ese pasaje cruel de su vida._

_Erebos encontró el cuarto de Nyx y la tomó entre sus brazos para sacarla fuera de la Galaxia. Nyx alabó a Erebos, su salvador, ambos hicieron un pacto, un pacto… Ella le ofreció beber de su espíritu, bañarle de sangre y que podría comer de su cuerpo, si la ayudaba a poner en claro a la gente quién era la Princesa del Universo, en algún lapso del tiempo, regresando a vengarse de todo el daño que les habían causado. Esperarían al que iluso Endimión abriera las puertas del tiempo y aprovecharse de él. Le pidió robar el cristal de plata, para que con cada encarnación pudiese volverse más poderosa. Erebos hizo su parte._

_En el corredor entró con Éter, la miró molesta, les dijo que habían causado el fin del la existencia humana y él sintiéndose el hombre más miserable sobre el cosmos se hincó pidiendo perdón. Entonces Nyx le dijo, que no habría otra forma de remendar el problema, a menos de que diera vida nuevamente a las personas para remendar su error. Y Éter siendo consciente de los arrobos en los cuales fue preso, se condujo a las puertas del tiempo, iniciando el ritual de reintegración de las almas. Llevándola con él a las puertas del tiempo._

_Eos estaba aún en el trono de Jera, inconsciente, instó en ensoñaciones de pesadillas. Entre sus quimeras vio a Sunya arrodillado frente a él, pidiendo piedad por su impertinencia al róbale el alma y las imágenes de las ilusiones de aquella que traería la balanza. Mentaba con lágrimas de sangre, escurriendo por sus cadavéricas mejillas, que salvara el universo, pregonando con lamentos patéticos el dolor de pagar el precio… Luego la oscuridad, mariposas de alas desgarradas que formaban torbellinos con sus aleteos, relojes escurridos con manecillas corriendo en reversa, puertas a su rededor que se abrían y le mostraban representaciones de versiones retorcidas y bizarras de cada persona que conocía… Intentó caminar, pidiendo despertar de la quimera atemorizante, una silueta de hermoso canto se le aprontó mentándole._

"_El anhelar lo imposible siempre trae tragedias y nunca te das cuenta que lo que en verdad importa a dejado de existir. Sólo la unión de las tres fuerzas podrá retornar el equilibrio; La única salida será caer en el vacio infinito"_

_Eos, al despertar, contempló un extraño dolor en su pecho, el cual no pudo descifrar. _

_Buscó a Nyx. En el centro del templo de Jera encontró cuatro espíritus y cuatro Éteres circundando un Alma sin forma, la figura que le hablaba, quizá._

"_¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó varias ocasiones hasta que los espíritus y los Éteres respondieron en sincronía "Hemos de resguardarnos aquí, hasta poseemos la energía necesaria para detener el sombrío poder de Sailor Cosmos, el universo se está destruyendo"_

_Eos aceptó en llevar la carga a cambio de salvarla y al universo entero. Mientras la tierra supuraba lava, el piso se meneaba. Eos la buscó en todas partes del palacio. Cuando la vio, tener a Endimión, Éter y Erebos a sus deseos. A Ángela, su madre tirada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta del Tiempo tratando de evitar que Nyx cometiera un error. Preguntó "porqué" tantas veces, con lágrimas de dolor emanadas de su corazón sosteniendo a Ángela entre sus brazos. Eos escuchó lo más triste de boca de la persona que juzgo dulce, buena e inocente… "Ella me incomodaba en el tiempo"_

_Nyx rogaba por venganza al ser abandonada por sí misma, acumuló cuanto odio pudo y ese odio colmo al traste lo que podía ser felicidad. Erebos trepó entre su orgullo, el deseo de preservar para él lo único que le daría la gloria y amaba, sin importar que con ello colocara en la desdicha a los que le rodeaban. Endimión se emborrachó de sus recuerdos, encaprichado sobre la lectura del destino, dejando de lado sus responsabilidades y las advertencias que ya conocía. Éter olvidó mirar a su realidad, dejándose consumir por un deseo vano, protegiéndolo con su propia vida, sin enterarse hasta el final que lo más precioso radicaba a su costado todos los días. Eos daría lo que fuera por reintegrar a Nyx y se prometió que fuese cualquier síndrome la devolvería a lo que cuando niña miró en sus ojos. _

_El viaje en el tiempo de Plut, provocó un hoyo negro que consumió ese presente y originó cuantos pasados, presentes y futuros pudo, paradojas, síntomas sin sentido, dimensiones. Cada tropiezo en las líneas temporales sería aprovechado por Erebos buscando la manera de nacer, atinó en una pobre mujer perfecta, una Sailor que se enamoró perdidamente de la mujer que amaba y que alguna vez fue Eos, con ella le daría en la cara a Endimión, por ser un imbécil que dictaba el destino quitarle a su amada, le ofreció a la mujer ser importante cuan deseaba, le ofreció un pasado glorioso junto a la princesa Serena y le convirtió en hombre… en Seiya Kou. A Éter le hizo la vida imposible, esparciendo leyendas falsas, condenándole todo el tiempo ser el despiadado destructor de la princesa del universo. Nyx quedaría dormida hasta que él la despertará en el momento indicado. _

_Por su parte Ángela, la que nunca recordó quien era en verdad, Démeter… se convirtió en Selene, en Ceres. La persona que adoraba a la pequeña Serena y que intentaría rescatar de los designios._

_Arrepentirse no fue el camino para Erebos y Nyx, la venganza sí su decisión._

_Redimir los pecados que lloverían en todos los tiempos, se convirtió en dogma para Eos y Éter._

_Y Aunque cuenta la leyenda que Nyx lloró sangre, lloró estrellas... Él la Luz... Ella la Oscuridad. Que Éter lloró fuego y hielo, lloró luz y sombras… trastornado en el silencio profundo de verla perdida. Y así, con el resto de lágrimas, se creó el universo._

_Las leyendas son solo eso… fragmentos de palabras contadas atreves de los hombres, jugando al teléfono descompuesto, agregando, quitando y corrigiendo lo que entiende, al placer del receptor." –_ Contó la chica de trencitas, una vez para Lexus, ahora para todos los que estaba en la sala del fuerte después de rescatar a Seiya, con poca preocupación– "Bueno, me largo a beber alcohol a algún lugar, que esto parece una funeraria."–

_**but i see my sun**_

_(pero veo que mi sol)_

_**and i know that it will**_

_(y sé que estará)_

_**be forever shining on earth**_

_(para siempre brilla en la tierra)_

Mamoru sentía algo familiar en la chica, su tono de voz le era lo bastante conocido… ¿dónde?

– "Seren, ¡espera! ¿Eres mi hija?" –con la ilusión de sentir algo positivo ante tantas penumbras, preguntó el pobre Seiya–

– "¡No! Tu malévola mujercita está embarazada de Erebos…" –sin tentarse el corazón– "Paradoja sobre paradoja… ¿Loco? Erebos cuidándose a él mismo… Se suponía que alguna vez en alguno de los tiempos lo fui… pero tu adorado hijito Yuyake o Seise… alias Erebos me sacó de ese panorama…" –siguió su camino al Seiya caer al suelo en sollozos– "Ahora no aburras con tu telenovela de llantos… ¡hoy voy a embrutecerme en alcohol!"

Exail irrumpió con agresividad– "Tú no puedes ser Seren… mi hermana. Ella era dulce y tranquila"

– "Nunca fui tú hermana real… es más me caías tan mal, como mis idiotas padres adoptivos, que busqué a alguien de los Labeau para matarlos" –usó el sarcasmo– "Igual que mandé a toda esa comitiva para matar a la dramática Zerethé…, después de que le quemaron la cara, la adoptaron… Perdió su memoria, el cáncer. Pero que puedo decir de la rata arrastrada de laboratorio, se suicido solita y no tuve que mover ni un dedo"

Haruka, con furia la tomó por el cuello de la playera, quería asesinarla por expresarse así de la memoria de su amiga– "¡MALDITA! Voy a matarte"

– "¡Que gesto tan dulce! Voy a darte luego más motivos para odiarme" –Aventó a Haruka al suelo, Seren se volcó a André– "¿Amas a Haruka cómo a ti mismo? ¿Más? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer por ella?"

– "Ella es todo para mí, daría mi cuerpo, daría mi alma… mi último aliento" –miró desde sus verdes ojos a su esposa, reina de samsara, con todo el amor del universo– "Ella es mi mitad"

– "¡Aplausos! ¡Aplausos! Este chico sabe lo que dice. Como estoy tan aburrida y me crisparon mi salida a beber, empezaré a matar gente ¿Quién será el incipiente? Tal vez el amoroso André confesante" –Se emocionó– "Hasta rimo, ¡Kawaaaaiii!"

Nadie lo podía creer, estaba loca. Diamante detuvo a Seiya para que no cometiera una locura, Taiki abrazó a Ami, que aún temblaba de la impresión. Eider no podía mover ni un músculo. Rey tomaba su transformador, al igual que Minako. Pero Setsuna, Havardur, Maddox, Sigvard, Araz, Nun, Zev y Bellum se mantenían calmados.

– "¿Ya me odias más? Haruka… Pues, ¡bienvenida a mi fiesta!… ¿lo entiendes?" –preguntó Seren poniendo poco interés en el asunto–

– "NO, NO LO ENTIENDO" –Tiritó Haruka–

– "Todos ustedes poseen un alter ego por las paradojas" –Respondió Maddox–

– "¿Qué tratas de decir?" –se adelantó Ami, apretando los puños–

– "Tienen pensamientos, una historia, encarnaciones y sentimientos propios" –Introdujo Zev, bajando la mirada para Dimando y Makoto, especialmente al ver el vientre de la dama de cabello castaño–

– "Pensaba matar a los alter egos por la noche, cuando regresara muy hebrea y todos durmieran… Así comenzaría a hacer mi trabajo" –Suspiró Seren, antiguamente quien se proclamó Cyra, con aburrimiento– "Minako…"

Yaten se aprontó frente a Minako – "¡BASTA! ¡Aquí nadie morirá!"

– "Si no es así…"–movió con timidez sus labios Nun– "No podremos dar fin a al tiempo reciclado…"

– "No te pongas tan agresivito Yaten… Sólo le quería decir a Minako que su alter ego es Exail…" –puso cara de borreguito a medio morir al Exail abrir sus ojos con pánico– "Aino. ¿No es que siempre deseaste ser la princesa de la Luna? pues te convertiste en la princesa de princesas, la reina de reinas… De igual forma se van a morir. ¡Como sea! Decídanlo, les doy las últimas horas de su vida y calculen que es más importante para ustedes… Sí mismos o salvar el universo"

¿Podrían creerlo? ¿Confiarían en ellos? Seiya llegaba al punto de no distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira. La historia comenzaba serle absurda, ellos eran; ¿buenos o malos?

La misma figura de dudas, de creerse envueltos en sueños apocalípticos recorría sobre cada pesado minuto de confesiones. Algunos preferían tomar las armas por sí mismos y sacar a Usagi de la imposición falsa que todos narraban.

Seiya no dejaría ir a la chica con tanta facilidad. Luego de restregarle en la cara que era un objeto para engendrar el mal, un ser desechable y utilizado por… ¿su hijo? Enloquecido sus ojos se cristalizaron y la mueca de sus labios expandía una sonrisa de incredulidad.

– "No te creo nada… mienten… ¿Quiénes son?" –apuntó con poca cordialidad a Havardur– "¿Eres el Havardur real? ¿Eres una alter ego de nosotros? –carcajeó para cubrir su dolor–

– "Me importa un comino lo que crean… todos los alter egos son despreciables y desechables" –Seren tomó el bolso de Ami, se puso un lipstick que no le gustó– "¡Qué aburrida eres! Al menos un poco de color…" –Sintió una bofetada que se prendió en ella haciendo que el labial de Ami callera al suelo–

Cansado de sus injurias, de todo, Seiya la cacheteó. Ya odiaba a esa mujer del demonio. Miró a Nun, Zev, Araz y Maddox que no movían ni un músculo. –"Tú también eres despreciable, niña… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosera? Te detesto mocosa insensata" –

– "¡Ya! ¡Ya! No es para tanto"– Seren levanto el lápiz labial del suelo, lo acomodó en su lugar y salió de ahí con paso apresurado, sin mirar a nadie, sin poner cargados comentarios guasones.

Havardur apoyó su mano en Seiya y contestó. – "La primera vez… Seren vino a salvarles, arregló las cosas" –intentó ser lo menos fuerte con las palabras– "Cuando Usagi despertó la primera vez en una línea temporal diferente_ (N/A: La línea de Mercurio)_ fingió demencia, inocencia y resignación, volviendo con Endimión con la finalidad de lastimar su corazón… Seren se quedó como Sailor Deméter pidiéndote a ti que nunca confesaras nada sobre el hecho de que era tú hija, para protegerlos con su poder del aroma a lirio y mantenerles encerrados a Serena, a Lexus y a Yuyake." –caminó lentamente hacía Setsuna– "No contó con la voluntad inquebrantable de Usagi y de que Yuyake descubriera poco a poco quién era él y quién su hermana gemela… y se vio influenciado por su madre a destituirla del plano como fuera."

Setsuna prosiguió– "Por ese motivo, Havardur viajó al futuro a impedirlo, se llevó con él a Hotaru, Reima y Luna, a ellos que no podía encumbrar en la verdad… salvando a Seren de desaparecer. Luxmors actuó siempre como la parte oscura y malvada, portando una parte de la princesa del universo, sellada en su cuerpo, al igual que Hotaru. Luxmors ayudó a la causa, ella logró hacer nacer a la niña… pues Serena intentó asesinarla desde su nacimiento, y fue como lo creyó, la ocultó en esta fortaleza en la cual estamos, la proclamó como su hija haciendo a todos entender un embarazo tuyo y de ella. Fingió querer matarla y decapitar a Lexus para hacer despertar a Seren"

– "Al descubrir que Serena se cubría en su papel de ingenua y desvalida. El mismo Lexus aceptó cuidar siempre de Seren, jugando el juego que planearon él, Deméter, Luxmors, Endimión, Bellum y principalmente tú Seiya" –interpretó el caballero del tiempo– "Ella ha tomado tu lugar con honor… para salvarte y ahora todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos laten de manera aterradora"

– "¿Qué?" –La frustración llegó a sus Zafiros… la mano le punzaba, desde qué momento había dejado de amar a su hermosa princesita para idear cosas así, se detuvo por un instante–

– "¡NO! ¡Nos mienten! Pudieron arreglarlo regresando al pasado…" –situó furiosa Minako–

– "Tú misma nos advertiste de eso, pero lo hicimos con ayuda de Hotaru…" –prorrumpió Setsuna–

– "¿Yo? Estás loca, ¿cómo podría? Ahora sí pasas por lunática." –contestó la rubia Venus–

– "Como la impostora de Ragnarok, nos dijiste que viajar más en el tiempo les da armas para hacer lo que desean, sin embargo nos dijiste que el antiguo Sigvard ya había pagado por ello y nosotros mismos en diferentes dimensiones. Pero sólo tendríamos una oportunidad no habría otra… Buscamos entre las dimensiones y el tiempo el paradero de Seren, en ese viaje nacieron nuestros hijos, cuando dimos con ella la trajimos con nosotros" –Argumentó con un dejo de amargura Setsuna–

(N/A: Esté Bellum corresponde a la línea del presente, el otro del principio del capítulo viene del futuro) Bellum tomo el consecuente– "Sigvard, el hijo de Setsuna y Havardur, se encargó personalmente de entrenar a Seren, trayéndola a la época correcta. Yo por mi parte se usé mí su poder para hacerle creer a Exail que ella era su hermana. Damían y Kikio ya lo sabían todo, en cuanto a ellos como alter egos, lo de la niña prestada, por lo cual, el día del accidente tuvieron que fingir su muerte para protegerla, contando que Seren quedó en coma por varios años… Despertaba cuando podía y cuando lo concebía debía volver a esfumarse entre los sueños para ocultarse de que los poderes de Nyx y Erebos no la detectaran"

Mamoru, que permanecía callado durante todo ese tiempo calló en la cuenta de a quién le permanecía esa voz, el caso era cierto, siempre la mantuvieron vendada por las horrendas quemaduras en su cuerpo que se negaban en sanar, una chica que tenía posters pegados de Heaven & Hell en la lujosa habitación del hospital, a la que llamaban bella durmiente, a la que los tutores nunca visitaban, la que ofreció su corazón para sanar el de Ceres. Y que cuando volvió de Nueva York ya no estaba. En pocas palabras, intentó desconectarla, asesinándole… Miró a Ceres variadas veces, realmente su rubia sensual tenía el corazón más grande que cualquiera pudiera tener, prefirió sufrir miles de veces antes de quitarle la vida a alguien. Entonces las borrosas imágenes del pasado cruzaron en su cabeza, sería ella el alter ego de Usagi, si lo era, ¿tendría que morir? ¿la amaba realmente? El calor se agolpó en sus músculos, él también tuvo mucho que ver en esa situación, en alguna asquerosa línea temporal. Ceres se conservaba como una tumba, sintiendo la soga en el cuello, Mamoru interpretaba el espasmo voraz que consumía a su esposa. Quebrándose en amarguras, en sentirse presa de tomar el hacha y sumirla en un sacrificio no era lo que deseaba. Por otro lado, ¿Usagi era su verdadero amor? Su mente se quedó en blanco, al ver a la pequeña bebe que Ceres alimentaba de su pecho, en el entendido de tratar de pasar los últimos minutos de amor con su hija. ¿Por qué? Antes que nadie él debía morir por sus estúpidos errores, salvar a Usagi y a Ceres…

Seiya por su lado, tuvo el privilegio de amar a alguien y vivir unos maravillosos días al lado de Usagi… Si Seren vivía era por un milagro, un enorme milagro. Apretó sus puños y fue tras ella. Mamoru por su parte tenía el deseo de acompañarlo, se quedó estático hasta que la linda Ceres le sonrió, diciéndole que él debía hacer lo que creía justo. Entonces cuando salieron Mamoru y Seiya ya no encontraron la silueta de Seren por ningún lado… Los chicos, Nun, Araz, Maddox y Zev se ofrecieron ayudarles.

Cada persona que estaba en el fuerte tenía sus pensamientos volando en un parte aguas.

Y Esta sería la primera vez en esa vida que llevaban, que Mamoru y Seiya se aliaran para algo que ambos apreciaban correcto. El sol irguió su pecho, aclaró su vista, tomó aire. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera, en cierta razón y con pocas palabras la muchacha le pedía que fuera fuerte a todos y él lo interpretó como una ofensa… Aún dudaba los que era cierto o mentira… Justamente como lo deseaba Nyx. La confusión, la titubeo, el no tener una manera de proceder.

Sin embargo, Seiya… Seiya era él sol y el sol nunca se apagaría, encontraría una forma, cualquiera para devolverle el brillo a su Luna. Porque sabía que él daría todo para que la luna recobrara su fulgor.

_**you can rain down on me**_

_(puede llover sobre mí)_

_**but you can't darken the sun**_

_(pero no puede oscurecer el sol)_

_**you can cast a spell on the moon**_

_(se puede lanzar un conjuro a la luna)_

_**but you can't kill the sun**_

_(pero no pueden matar el sol)_

_**¡you can't kill the sun!**_

_(¡No se puede matar al sol!)_

_**¡you can't kill the sun!**_

_(¡No se puede matar al sol!)_

**----x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x----**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… (**_Chica del premio comuníquese con migo… please_**) **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus excelentes Revs a todas y por el apoyo incondicional que recibo de ustedes, estén o no estén por ahí en los Revs!! **

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV:**** Kayleigh More: Nina****: serenity2202:**


	29. VACIO INFINITO

_**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, es realizado por mero entretenimiento, ocio, para hacer reír a las lectoras sobre mis desfiguros. Ningún personaje original de la Serie me pertenece.**_

**Segundo ganador: Mizuki-chan24 (Te debo el regalo para la siguiente en Metáfora Azul. ¡Lo siento Linda! Pero esperé mucho tu contestación y mi gente me está matando. De hecho para Seisenchi No Eros un personaje tendrá tu Nick. Besos y Gracias por participar)**

**Próximamente Metáfora Azul**

Hace poco me enteré que no podemos poner letras de canciones (song fic), así que les pido que busquen la canción de este capítulo.

El título de la melodía es Blank Infinity, de una banda llamada Épica… la pueden escuchar en You-tube. Si desean que les pase la traducción en español comuníquese con migo por medio de Mensaje Privado. O bien los que tienen mi MSN puede ser por vía Mail o Messenger.

Si recuerdan el cap del cumple de Usagi. Seiya le compone una canción. Me di a la tarea de intentar hacer la letra de esa canción.

El título del poema es "Más que Luz de Luna"

* * *

MAMÁ JOY; HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (ya sé fue el 29 de Marzo, pero qué va. Aquí tu regalote)

Cap dedicado a Malkav-Iztli, Joy de Kou (Joy2004 o SailorMonSpecial) y Cyratan23. Sin ustedes no habría podido continuar, me levantaron siempre al pensar en dejarlo. ¡Las adoro chicas!

Gracias por todas las atenciones en Sailor Moon Foro Univisión (incluyendo a la familia Kou-Chiba de la que soy parte) y Sailor Moon Foro por publicar mi humilde fan-fic por ahí…

Y lo prometido es deuda… Nos vemos para Metáfora Azul.

x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x

**-TERCERA TEMPORADA-**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***CLAROSCURO***

***CAP. 29 VACÍO INFINITO***

"**Para que tú puedas beber el vino en una copa que se encuentra llena de té,**

**es necesario primero tirar el té y entonces podrás servir y beber el vino."**

_Proverbio Chino._

El campo de batalla, en Titán, estaba desierto. Había cadáveres de sailors en todo el panorama. Una lucha que les llevó largos días. Eliot, Sailor Zarya, Ail y Ann era los únicos que quedaban semi-vivos bajo el desastre de numerosas caídas de las Senshis de todo el universo.

– "Aquí acaba todo Ail" –Dijo Naru transformada en Zarya–

– "Supongo que eso es lo que querían" –Dedujo Ann–

– "Sí… sin ninguna Sailor aliándose a Erebos o la princesa universal, no habrá fuerza que se interponga" –reafirmó Eliot–

– "¿La leyenda era falsa…?"–expandió sus ojos Ail, su piel verdosa palideció–

– "Eso es lo que es… mentiras tras mentiras…"–Carcajeó la Sailor del Sol– "Pondremos al Universo de nueva cuenta donde debe estar"

– "¡No lo permitiremos!" –a coro Ail y Ann detonaron para los opositores–

– "Eso quiere decir… que nadie saldrá vivo de Titán" –Eliot hizó brillar el diamante dorado que pendía en su frente, explotando en un estallido–

La muerte olía en el planeta del Príncipe Bellum… la muerte para ese planeta. Tanto Naru, Eliot, Ail y Ann estaban peleando sin sentido... El aleteo de las mariposas ataba a incongruencias. Ya no sabía, el uno o el otro a cual lado representaban…

–––*****

Aquel de cabello níveo se despertó confuso. Miró a su rededor desde sus llamativos ojos grises para enfocar su medio. Ahí estaban las tres argollas, en una repisa al lado de su cama, la del lirio, la del diamante negro con aguamarinas y la de inscripciones… cinco minutos bastaron para recordar cuál era su nombre, a algunas personas que estaban frente a él y las manecillas del reloj recorrer el tiempo de su vida.

_*--_

_Recordaba la pelea contra Seise, aquel que se presentó frente a él como Erebos. Lo que en su mente latía ahora claro, acontecía en la razón de su sobrevivencia. Herido, apaleado, con escasa conciencia observó, después de irse Erebos, como la chica que le habían entregado lo estaba arrastrando a la nave espacial._

– "_Seren…" –Lexus le tomó de la mano– "Desde cuando… una chica biónica es tan fuerte"_

– "_¡Lexus!"_ _–se ruborizó la muchacha de cabello castaño, de cientos de trencitas, hacía mucho que no escuchaba que le decía "Biónica"– "El pasado y el futuro puede dar mil vueltas... y debemos conservarte vivo" _

_Con sus heridas le costaba trabajo articular palabras – "Te he buscado… quiero decirte… A nadie más en el universo, presente, pasado, futuro, dimensión, plano, podría amar más que a ti… Te amo Seren con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, con mi corazón, mi alma…" – _

_Lexus esperó a que ella se le lanzara a sus brazos, aunque el dolor de sus lesiones quemara su piel, en cambio Seren lo miró detenidamente, sin sonreírle, sin ruborizarse._

– "_No puedo corresponder a tu sentimiento…"_

_El pelirrojo se paralizó. Se demostraba honesto para recibir una tiste sorpresa._

– "_¿Amas a otro?" –agachó la mirada de rubíes al suelo, sintiendo una punzante agonía, más dolorosa que las heridas a cuestas–_

– "_No se trata de amar o no amar… Lexus. Es mi destino, la razón por la que me mantengo aquí." –A pesar que él esperaba respuestas, tomó las argollas que colgaban del cuello de Lexus, hizo brillar sus marcas azules y tocó la frente de su maltrecho compañero– "Éter, debes despertar para salvar el universo sin tentarte el corazón..."_

_En ese preciso momento, cuando yacía lastimado en la nave, su mente se nubló por el destello de Seren, dejando de recordar quién realmente era._

_--*_

Se quedó reservado por un instante, tomó la cadena y la colgó en su cuello, luego preguntó dónde estaba. Una jovencita de cabellos oscuros en destellos violetas le respondió con una sonrisa.

– "Estamos en Lexus, su majestad Lexus." –

– "Tú… ¿tú eres Hotaru?" –respondió el ex pelirrojo ahora con la apariencia distinta de su cabello albino y ojos grises–

– "No la que conoció. ¡Majestad!" –respondió Luna–

Unos suaves taconazos retumbaron en el palacio de cristales negros, provenían de Mirai, anteriormente tenía la piel negra, ahora se concebía como morena.

– "Neherenia y Chibi-Usa no resistirán más…"

Hotaru se conservó calmada– "Las cosas van más rápido de lo que lo pensaba… Infórmaselo a Reima para que sus hermanas actúen como sustitutas"

Un joven, de cabellos azules claros y mirada negra se dirigió a la dama del tiempo –"Lo estoy escuchando. Tal y como mis cálculos estaban supuestos" –

– "¡CON UN DEMONIO!" –gritó Lexus, el albino– "¡Explíquenme lo que pasa aquí!"

– "Dicen que el futuro no está escrito en piedra… –miró Reima a Bastet– Pero lo está… Habían dos posibilidades: Tallar la piedra y rescribir encima de ella. De cualquier forma que procedamos el destino marca la misma sentencia en La Princesa del Universo. Lo único que se ha conseguido fue retrasarlo o adelantarlo"–

– "Lo más factible será destruir la piedra para colocar una nueva piedra" –recalcó Bastet–

– "¡QUÉ JODIDOS!" –volvió a renegar el príncipe de Lexus–

**(N/A: Chamacos!! En el epilogo-prólogo pondré la dirección de mi deviantArt, para que se pasen a la explicación que da Reima)**

Reima respondió dibujando una rectángulo en una hoja de papel– "Llamémosle a esta la línea cero, donde todo transcurre como debe ser"– hizo una equis en el principio, un tanto después de la mitad y en el final, señalando la última marca en cruz – "Aquí se originó el conflicto con el nacimiento de la princesa del Universo… El problema es que ese tiempo no existe. Fue borrado. Aún así las 'conciencias' o 'pensamientos', por así llamarlos, de los guardianes, Sailor Deméter y la princesa del universo se movieron al principio"– Realizó otro rectángulo al extremo y señaló antes del comienzo de la línea cero– "Desde aquí… llegamos a la primera línea temporal. La primera viajera del tiempo, en épocas del conflicto en el futuro de Tokio de cristal con Diamante. La pequeña dama hace un viaje más para entrenar como Sailor… ella no regresa de nueva cuenta a al pasado… porque al llegar a su presente encuentra un grave problema. Su madre ya no es la misma, entonces a Kiimsah y Sailor Venus al saber muerta a Sailor Plut y las puertas del tiempo cerradas se dan a la tarea de ir a Jera. –hace una curva con final en punta "v" al inicio del la línea de la equis primaria– "Aquí, la primera encarnación de La princesa del Universo toma fuerza con los ingenuos de Kiimsah, que por error o acierto, según el particular, despiertan un poco de la conciencia de la princesa universal, pero…"–dibuja otro rectángulo adyacente a la línea uno– "En esta, la segunda línea, La princesa de la Luna tiene una hermana gemela, debido a que se ha modificado un poco la historia, aparece el príncipe del sol, ataca Kiimsah, asesinando a Serena y Antar. La historia corre semejante a la original que tenemos ahora, Seiya y Usagi se encuentran en el siglo de Tokio de cristal, se enteran de sus pasados, su atracción… entonces, esta se convierte en la segunda línea temporal, parece Ceres, es hermana gemela de Usagi, ella jamás se entera y Selene permanece dormida. Mientras tú, Lexus, mueres ante las manos de la primera encarnación de Erebos, como él de las tuyas."

– "¿Qué?" –el albino se paró estrepitosamente–

Hotaru continuó la plática. – "No es hasta que la Neo Reina despierta como Princesa del Universo cuando Seren posee cinco años e intenta matarla, aquí no existe Seise. Reima, en su versión de esa línea, huyó con ella al 'pasado'. –hace una tacha a la línea secundaria un poco antes del final– "Con esto viene la tercera línea temporal, en esta Selene abre sus recuerdos de su vida como hermana gemela de Serena y comienza a mover los hilos. Usagi está casada con Mamoru Chiba. Ceres aparece, sólo interviene en la relación entre la Luna y la Tierra, para terminar muerta a manos de Selene. Seren lo que desea es calmar a su madre, despertando al Príncipe Lexus, qué en ese momento es el único que puede detenerla. Pero en el embarazo de Usagi se encuentran ahora unos mellizos." –Ahora dibuja otro rectángulo contiguo a la línea tres haciendo una anotación más debajo de la tercera raya– "esto ocasiona la línea temporal cuatro, cuando Yuyake viaja al pasado mucho antes que se supone que vino y siembra la semilla de oscuridad. Yuyake viene con su hermana Chibi-Usa, a la que usa como conejillo de indias; sí desapareciese o cambiaba comprobaba su teoría. Modifica la línea cuatro y crea la cinco con la boda de Usagi y Seiya, inclusive logra que le pongan un nombre diferente, Seise, 'desaparece' a sus hermanas del mapa temporal y evita que tú despiertes, mientras el subconsciente de la princesa del Universo enviaba los mensajes. Todo el proceso de movimientos temporales hicieron que…" –dibuja un nuevo rectángulo– "de cada una nacieran las dimensiones, se disparen los alter egos. Curiosamente, en la línea cinco Yuyake malo de la línea tres mata a Yuyake de la línea cuatro, una vez que no llegó a la escuela y se citó con el congreso de las majestades. Son los aíres de las paradojas. Se suponía que en la línea cinco, Usagi y Seiya no se casaban, pues las Sailor evitarían esa unión matrimonial. Por eso–dibujó un último rectángulo– Con la boda de Usagi y Seiya tenemos la línea actual, la línea seis…"

–"¿Cómo lo saben?" –preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad–

– "Seren absorbió los conocimientos… mientras el tiempo cambiaba, fue una de las principales que resintió todo. Inclusive me atrevo a decir"– reafirmó Reima– "Que por ella y su sacrificio al 'asesinar' a Selene, nos dio un poco más de tiempo"

– "¡Princesa!" –giró Luna a Chibi-Usa que se recargaba en las paredes de cristal–

– "¿Po-porqué?" –la pelirrosa se arrodillo llorando tristemente, mientras su entidad se miraba borrosa– "Yo-yo… todo se desvanece… Neherenia… ha desaparecido."

–––*****

Las cicatrices profundas dejan huellas, el amor deja huellas, el dolor deja huellas y todo aquello que es importante, sea malo o bueno para nosotros, deja huellas. Para quitarlas es necesario suprimirlas de la existencia. Es imposible hacerlo sí estas laten cada momento de nuestras vidas, ni perdiendo la memoria se irán, pues yacerán diluidas en nuestro subconsciente, posible a recobrarlas, hasta el final o principio de cada eternidad. Para vivir hay que morir… morir y vivir, un hilo tan sublime que transporta el cuerpo humano, la gracia que tenemos los seres comunes ante la magia de los inmortales, elegidos o resucitados. Tener una vida, sin saber cómo darle rumbo, expuestos a nuestros demonios y ángeles. Nadie es tan bueno como predica, ni tan malo como desea. Ahí radica la verdad del ser humano. Tan flexible, blando e inconstante. Expuesto a lo que le rodea, a lo demás que le blande a un sendero sin conocimiento, sin acontecimientos excepcionales, fantásticos, colmados de magia e importancia radical… como simples mortales.

Entonces desearás tener un destino… pero los que tienen un camino fijo y un futuro prediseñado se preguntan "¿Por qué ellos pueden elegir y yo no?" Los seres comunes cometemos errores, no tenemos opción de corregirlos y otros tienen aciertos ventajosos, ambos pueden llevar al éxito sin tenerlo en cuenta. Esa es la diferencia, el don y el precepto de hallarse en el universo, elegir, a cambio claro de la mortalidad eterna. Y elegimos sobre nuestras virtudes y cualidades, elegimos amor, cariño, amistades, rutas, pautas a seguir… elegimos desprecio, odio, miedo, rencor, indiferencia, fracaso, locura…

Nuevamente la maldad y la bondad; Parece que juega con nosotros, que se burla. Imagina sólo un fragmento de tiempo; un atardecer, un amanecer, la lluvia cayendo en los carrizos del campo, un cielo despejado, otro nublado, una mujer dando a luz, un hombre fumando un cigarrillo por la tensión del parto, suena hermoso. Ahora visualiza una prostituta ofreciéndole sus servicios al marido infiel, una noche de placer al alto costo de un amargo día al tener la noticia que tiene SIDA. Niños llorando tristemente por su inflado abdomen debido a las lombrices habitando en sus entrañas, al comer de los basureros, pues quizá su padre o madre no tengan trabajo, por ser holgazanes, la crisis del país, o simplemente no tienen padres…

¿Las personas somos culpables de elegir cosas erróneas? Sí y no. Pues no depende de nosotros mismos en ciertas ocasiones.

Ahora… vuelve a cerrar los ojos… escucha los gritos de la jovencita de preparatoria tratando de alejarse de ese maldito depravado que no solo le quitará su virginidad, posiblemente le atiborre la mente de los fantasmas de ese instante en su futuro, sin dejarla continuar en paz o se enfrentará a no regresar jamás siendo encontrada en las afueras de la ciudad descuartizada. Ella anteriormente tomó un callejón para ir a su casa, no era muy tarde, inclusive el sol brillaba en lo alto. ¿Qué paso? ¿Se equivocó? No…

La magia no existía para protegerla, ni tenía un destino pre fechado, una simple mortal. Como tú y yo.

Usagi Tsukino posee un destino, nunca pensó en el verdadero sufrimiento de los seres corrientes. Ella ya era una princesa con una hermosa leyenda en el pasado. Sólo que el castigo vino de su propio futuro y por ella misma. ¿Por qué? Porque como Nyx miró lo que no había visto en su época de preparatoriana en Juuban. Gente malvada y cruel, personas en el devaneo de coexistir siendo presas, tener ante su poder el inmenso universo, intentar salvar una vida cuando otra se quebraba a su lado. El ser fichada por la gente a la que pretendía dar su inmenso amor y protegerle.

La presión, la intención y la inocencia que investía.

Pensó Nyx; "¿Eso es el ser humano? Un cúmulo de porquería, siega, autodestructiva, fuera de la gracia del saber que es estar vivos, truncando el camino de otros, haciendo guerras sin sentido, violaciones de cualquier género…" y eso vería cada instante de su vida eterna… No fue el debate entre sus Senshis por su amor; Luz, Oscuridad y Claroscuro. Había un vacio infinito dentro de ella que no podía llenar con nada, un dolor que le consumía totalmente el alma… Deseaba que su odio fuera erradicado para siempre, pues Nyx no quería un destino, no quería un futuro escrito, ni ser elegida por nadie, ni nada. Tener el privilegio de la humanidad que deseaba su posición; Vivir, Elegir y Morir eternamente…

¿Ahora anhelas ser elegido, inmortal o reencarnado?

Nadie es tan malo como predica, nadie es tan bueno como desea, ni tan pecador como se encausa, menos inocente como alega.

Pero esto no podría pasarle a Nyx, no sin antes romper el esquema de su destino… ir al punto correcto, influenciando a todo el cosmos para liberarse de su encierro. Tomar la copa de té y vaciarla para luego servir el vino y degustarlo lentamente.

– "_Las nubes cubren el cielo, mi sonrisa se congela… Todos eran las piezas perfectas en su tablero de ajedrez… y aunque en algún momento fui inocente, distraída y dulce. Ahora contémplame, puedo cambiar tú vida, sí así es mi ambición, fundirte en las más profundas pesadillas, hacerte rendir a ante mis pies sacudiendo el rabo. Pues me pertenecen tus respiros, las horas de sueño, las esperanzas, la fé y TU VIDA. Mis deseos son órdenes. ¡Soy la reina de la noche!" –Repitió Nyx, un comentario a sí misma, al mirar su reflejo en los cristales–_

Erebos la miraba ardiendo del deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y llenarla de pasiones bajas, sin saber que había sido utilizado por su propia madre para llevarla al punto que deseaba… Su libertad.

Ahora frunces el ceño, lo sé… piensas ¿quién manipula a quién?, cual es el villano o el inocente, porqué hay cosas que pasaron sin razón, por qué hay situaciones que no encajan con otras, a qué se debe el exceso de personajes… Cada paso que dabas en las letras aparecía un nuevo contrincante, más terrible que otro, un nuevo grupo de aliados, los que no estaban de ningún lado, leías una cosa y resultaba otra que no tenía sentido, razón o consistencia, situaciones que se detenían y nunca continuaban.

Jugar con el tiempo fue un detonante a cada circunstancia. No hay reglas que dicten el lineamiento a seguir en los viajes al pasado o futuro. No es cierto que se deba seguir un cauce para circular sin problemas en los viajes temporales. Es ajeno a todo lo concurrente. El solo hecho de respirar el aíre de otro que no te corresponde, pisar el pasto y lacerarle, aplastar una hormiga sin quererlo… se ha roto el equilibrio universal, se ha creado un nuevo futuro, la paradoja, el efecto mariposa, las dimensiones, otras personas con el ímpetu de ayudar o perjudicar el síndrome, inclusive los alter egos de ti u otros. No era la intensión, aunque se ha realizado. ¿Cuál es la diferencia si un ser de esa época lo hace? Podría decirse que simplemente eso, el sujeto pertenece ahí… y aún así, veamos a nuestro alrededor, preguntemos a una persona veinte o treinta años mayor cómo era la ciudad en su infancia. Seguro que él te responderá; Había más de esto, de lo otro, el cielo claro, las estrellas más nítidas por la noche. Aún así, el rango es suave si perteneces a la época. Lo hecho, hecho está, crearon todo el enredo del nuevo entorno.

Yendo al asunto de los villanos u héroes puedes asentar lo dispuesto a nuestra vida real. Siempre hay alguien a la vuelta de la esquina que no conoces, se vuelve tu amigo en épocas escolares, comparten maravillosas aventuras, al egresar formar parte del buffet de "enemigos" que buscan tu plaza. El grupo de vagos del barrio que al crecer se bautizan como delincuentes, asesinos, secuestradores, ladrones por llevar una vida fácil, sin tomar en cuenta que es la más compleja y trasciende a la deriva. O simplemente tú mismo haciéndole insoportable la vida a tus padres por el capricho de querer ese juguete, vestido o automóvil caro, dejando por fuera la economía familiar, el esfuerzo y la dedicación que es ganarse un sueldo. Pero todo aquel vive en un contexto, todo es resultado de algo… ¿inocente o culpable? Tu amigo lucha por su sobrevivencia, formarse para lo que estudio por años, darle de comer a sus retoños. Los vagos tuvieron una formación sin moral, la ignorancia, las malas compañías. Tus caprichos son por tu ingenuidad, falta de entendimiento y tus padres concederte los antojos, recuerda esto, eres carne de su carne, lo que más aman, lo que les da un sentido más a la vida, ¿por qué abusas?… Debes tenerles lástima o consideración. No sé, es parte del criterio personal… tú y yo guerreamos continuamente por ser alguien, por construir nuestros propios futuros con bases fuertes y sólidas, que nada nos falte. Primero Kiimsah, luego Éter, enseguida Selene y lo demás que vino a aprontarse como el enemigo. Cada uno tenía su motivo, la ideología de proteger a la princesa del Universo… fuera cual fuera su método u orientación.

Ahora me comprendes lo de elegir.

"_El anhelar lo imposible siempre trae tragedias y nunca te das cuenta que lo que en verdad importa a dejado de existir. Sólo la unión de las tres fuerzas podrá retornar el equilibrio; La única salida será caer en el vacio infinito"_

Nyx amaba a Eos, un sonriente pequeño, el que le mostró que la belleza no está en el caparazón, late en nuestro espíritu, bienhechor o protervo. Con el tiempo creyó y creo otro concepto… lamentablemente.

Seiya Kou siempre fue un cualquiera… Sí, un cualquiera elegido. A diferencia de Usagi, el estimaba la posibilidad de poseer un pasado con ella para ser parte de su vida. ¿Acaso pensaba en formar una familia con la princesa de la Luna? ¿O sólo estaba deslumbrado por su resplandor? Seamos honestos… Sí él hubiera tenido el lugar de Mamoru y hablo de Endimión no de Antar, podría mantenerse a flote dando la vida por ella muchas veces. Lo que se presta a decir. ¡Qué lindo, La amaba tanto!

Cavila.

No estás dando la vida por alguien que amas o que te ama, la has transportado al sufrimiento sin salida. Se culpará siempre, tendrá pesadillas, tratará de huir de su realidad y aunque salga de ese bache ¿estará dispuesta a volverlo a sentir?

Seiya… como Antar, casándose tan presurosamente con la princesa de la Luna, conociéndose una sola vez en su infancia de príncipes. ¿Por qué Nyx necesitaba de Seiya, entonces? Sí Usagi Tsukino tenía todo con Mamoru Chiba; El caballero en brillante armadura montado en su caballo blanco, maduro, sereno, amoroso. Ella una torpe chica sin metas fijas, a la expectativa de su destino. Incompatibles, polos opuestos. No se trataba de eso. Lo amaba y el universo sabía cuánto. Seiya Kou había llegado sin ser invitado a su vida, la cuidó, se peleaban, se divertían, se perdonaban, la amó, le enseñó que había otra forma de vida, que existía una posibilidad de querer a otra persona igual que a su amado Endimión. Elegir… La princesa de la Luna no podía elegir. Su destino, su futuro lo decían todo. Ella se sacrificaba por el bien de la humanidad. ¡Qué lindo! ¿No? Pero, como Nyx tenía otra idea. No se trata de ser egoístas, es sólo el dictamen de no engañar a otros como a sí misma. Endimión no era malo, ni bueno, incluso creía que a nadie podría amar como a su Neo Reina. Ceres le demostró lo contrario. Tan poca cosa, tan despampanante, una zorra, fuera de su formalidad y riguroso cuidado del prestigio que caía en la corona del Rey de la Tierra. Pero Endimión también estaba marcado por el destino. La pregunta es. ¿Sí volvieras a tener la posibilidad de renacer sin huellas tomarías el mismo camino?

Seiya lo tomaría sin dudas, el único chico que no se mentía desde el principio, el pobre envuelto en un dilema trágico, él que más sufría. Por lo menos Endimión conoció a una hija que era llevada a la maldad y salía de esta, para ser una niña feliz. Seya, en cambio, conocía a un hijo procreador de la maldad, una hija que había dejado de existir y tomaba su lugar de Senshi de La princesa del Universo para evitarle una condena que no conocía, que en el desarrollo de cuatro años había sufrido horrores, siendo Seren, Zerethé y Cyra, que amaba a alguien pero prefería darle el milagro a sus padres, sin haberles conocido como tales, dejando al otro extremo el amor que sentía por Lexus… y a su amada mujer transformada en el "enemigo". Cualquiera lloraría por eso. Seiya lo hizo, pues amaba a su bombón aún siendo "mala" amaba a su hijo estando en la misma posición y se arrepentía de la bofetada que le plantaba a su pequeña por ser tan inhumana, cuando le mostraba la humanidad aún siendo inexistente.

La cuestión ahora es… ¿Endimión podría enfrentarse a ese dolor? Dejar fluir sus lágrimas ante los ojos de los demás, no saber qué hacer y preguntarse ¿Por qué? Aunque no lo creas los que ponen estampa de roble, valerosos y fuertes son los primeros en caer.

De eso estaba seguro Mamoru Chiba, al mirar los luceros azules de su antiguo enemigo, Seiya Kou. Ves lo que te digo… Los villanos de nuestra vida existen cuando lo creemos y los creamos.

– "Te admiro, Seiya" –dijo Mamoru al frenar en un semáforo que se ponía en rojo–

– "¿Admirarme?" –Después de que estaba mirando los edificios y las luces de la ciudad, perdido en sus inmensos pensamientos, las palabras de Mamoru le volvieron a la realidad–

– "Sin ser ofensivo… yo he pasado tanto con Usagi-chan, he dado la vida por ella… Pero tú tratas seguir vivo para encontrar una respuesta y salvarla" –comentó el príncipe terrenal–

– "Sabes… No me importa que la vida de Usagi sea lejos de mí, si eso significa salvarla. No quiero morir porque intuyo el sufrimiento que pueda causarle. Pero si ella aún me ama lucharemos juntos por nuestro amor…" –Sonrió con ternura– "No se trata de admirar a nadie… Todos queremos lo mismo. Sin embargo cada quién toma el camino que cree viable."

Mamoru se alejó de Usagi alguna vez, cuando sus sueños le decían lo trágico que sería estar juntos. ¿Entonces hacerla sufrir no era la respuesta?– "Sí… se trata de admiración, pues tú le has dado a Usagi lo que yo no visualizaba que quería. No estoy celoso. Para nada… Ceres es mi todo, la que me ha dado eso que le diste a Usagi. Entendimiento. Seiya." –y el Semáforo permaneció en rojo, muy extraño, pero ambos no le dieron importancia a algo tan pequeño–

– "No es difícil entenderla, ella sólo quiere estar lejos de un Destino… no creo que Usagi siendo Nyx quiera ser el enemigo…Mamoru. Ya ha luchado mucho por su felicidad, como para dar al traste siendo la que ruge en el cielo como la "Villana"

Mamoru lo detalló, curiosamente la madures de Seiya lo ponía en un rango diferente, un chico tan simple, bromista, vanidoso en ciertos aspectos, menor que él. Le daba a interpretar que su criterio y temple de serenidad quedaba lejos de la del chico Kou – "Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano, un hermano como tú."

– "Es un alago… Viniendo del Rey de la Tierra. Para un don nadie" –Se quedó asombrado, una frase tan ligera, sin tanto predicamento. Le dio la mano a Mamoru y suspiró– "De ahora en adelante podemos ser hermanos… Mamobruto." –lo apodó cariñosamente–

– "Ya sé porque eres el Sol para Usa… No sé como lo haces, pero siempre que alguien está tan encogido, sales y brillas para esa persona, mostrándoles tú calidez…"–Prorrumpió el moreno, con un dejo de indulgencia para sí mismo.

Sí, Seiya había ganado el corazón de su princesa de la luna sin hacer tanto alarde, sin prestarse a confusiones, sin oprimir, sin lastimar, sin huir cómo él a Estados Unidos… Sin huir a Estados Unidos… Mamoru Meneó la cabeza, realizó cuentas mentales. ¿Cuántos meses? Quizá menos de un año que pasó ahí… Por qué hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había actuado de una manera tan extraña, que lo había hecho pensar que su estadía en Harvard se remontaba más de cuatro años…

– "¿Pasa algo?" –preguntó Seiya–

– "No es nada… es que me estoy volviendo loco" –sonrió mirando de nueva cuenta a Seiya.

Los sacrificios de Seiya eran diferentes. Ceres jugaba del lado de Seiya, la chica sensual que lo erotizo, tenía el fulgor radiante de la luna, sin embargo la voracidad de un leopardo. Ceres se comportaba como un polo apuesto a mayor escala que Usagi, rebelde, atrevida, resuelta. La eligió por amar su carácter, la dinámica de su expresión y esa energía de no querer ser atrapada. Mamoru Chiba la atrapó… De igual forma que Seiya Kou a Usagi, sin lugar a dudas, más compatibles que Ceres y Él.

El teléfono celular de Mamoru sonó. Mirando la pantalla verifico el número– "¡Ceres! ¿Le han encontrado?... ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Cálmate!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sí sólo llevamos un par de horas afuera… ¿QUÉ?… ¡HAN PASADO TRES DÍAS!... ¡Imposible!" –pausó para colgar el teléfono e informarle a Seiya– "Yaten, Taiki y Diamante nos están buscando…"

–––*****

Todos tenemos alguien que nos ama, que no necesita de alardear noche y día con ese cuento de "Te amo" o "Te quiero" El hecho consta de las breves demostraciones que nos da en su dedicación, las miradas, la puntualidad, el acordarse de fechas… y sin decirnos saber que somos importantes para ellos.

En ese instante Usagi, tenía la desventaja de que nada era más importante que su deseo por la libertad. Bastante egoísta. Una chica que siempre se preocupaba por los demás dejando de lado sus sentimientos principales. Cada cambió lo sintió, permitió que los alter egos dejaran de existir. Ella tenía la necesidad de tomar por sus propias manos la decisión de ser quien ella deseara.

Cuando bajó del trono y observó palidecer a Erebos, supo que sus planes estaban concretándose poco a poco. A lo lejos estaba la maleta con la que había huido de la casa donde pasó momentos con Seiya. Tomo la valija y le arrojó al suelo.

Fue un sonido que la estremeció… la música, que procedía de su móvil. La famosa canción que le hizo Seiya… hace cuatro años por su aniversario de vida.

_**Esta noche cargada de estrellas**_

_**Noté la luna ausente en el firmamento.**_

_**Fluyendo despacio a mis ideas**_

_**Supe; "tú no cuelgas sobre lo etéreo"**_

_**Más que luz de luna.**_

_**Más que luna nueva o llena**_

Sonrió Nyx, Seiya Kou tenía razón. La princesa de la luna dejaba lo incorpóreo para tomar por ella misma el anhelo que sentía. Había renunciado a todo, su pasado, su presente o su futuro. Más que nada a su Destino. Dejó que la melodía se reprodujera como un acento insano de no abandonar sus expectativas.

–––*****

_**Desgarras fantasmas.**_

_**Te transformas en providencia**_

_**En el abismo danzas**_

_**Sin perder tu inocencia.**_

Artemis quién se quedaba mirando fijamente a Solaris, entabló los recuerdos del día de su huida.

_*--_

– "_A ellas si las invitas y a mí no" –gruñó entre sus maullidos–_

– "_Artemis, habíamos hablado de esto… El productor es alérgico a los gatos… ¿quieres arruinar mi carrera?" –acomodaba lo restante en su porta trajes–_

– "_Sí, sí, pero desde que te la pasas entre entrevistas, castings, la academia y __**Yaten-Kun**__ no tienes tiempo para mi" –manifestaba su verdadera causa de enojo–_

– "_Esto debía pasar tarde que temprano, no iba a ser una solterona toda la vida" –tomó su equipaje– "Soy más que una guerrera de la luna, Soy Minako Aino"_

– "_¡ARGG!, no entiendes…"–Saltó por la ventana rabiando de enfado, Artemis parecía realmente molesto–_

– "_¡ARTEMIS!" –lo llamó la rubia, pero este no le hizo el mínimo caso–_

_Escuchaba los gritos de Minako, él se sentía sumamente ofendido, dio un rondín por la ciudad y se encontró a un gato color melaza que lo miraba con rotundo interés. _

– "_¡Hey! ¿Tú que me mirás? Gato corriente" –Aún con el enfado subido, prorrumpió agresivamente el minino blanco–_

– "_Sólo me miraba…" –contestó él otro gato– "Soy Solaris"_

– "_¡Dios un gato que habla!" –meneó la cabeza–_

– "_Tú también eres un Gato…" –rió Solaris– "Sabes… el universo y el tiempo están cambiando tanto, que cuando menos te lo esperes se olvidaran de nosotros. Luna, Bastet, tu y yo" –_

– "_Quién es Bastet ¿Por qué nos olvidarían?" –Maulló en aspecto de risa–_

– "_Nos olvidaran por el paso del tiempo, habrá cosas más importantes para cada una de las Scout. En este momento Luna y Hotaru están viajando al futuro… para traer a una chica especial antes de que se borre de la historia" –suspiró– "Antes de que mi amo la haga desaparecer, esa chica es el seguro de vida de todos nosotros"_

– "_¿De quién hablas? De Bastet" –preguntó Artemis–_

– "_¡No! Así como yo soy tu Alter Ego. Bastet es el de…"_

_Lo interrumpió el gato con una luna en la frente– "¡Espérate! Mi alter ego…"_

– "_Prometo explicarte todo, ven conmigo, te necesitamos vivo… Artemis"_

_--*_

Quién le iba a decir que la explicación incluía un final desastroso en cada intraversión temporal. El estuvo con once chicos terminando el proyecto "Seren" Mientras Solaris se hacía cargo de mantenerse como Cerberos y cuidar de la entrada a las puertas del infierno. Así rescataron el alma perdida de esa chica.

Solaris le miró con intensidad y él respondió de la misma manera.

– "¡Cuida bien la nueva era!" –fue el final comentario de la actuación del felino melaza con un resplandeciente sol en la frente, antes de ser absorbido por Artemis–

A Artemis algo le quedó claro. Muchas ocasiones cuando no puedes contra el enemigo debes unírtele, siendo su sombra, su amigo fiel, conocer sus flaquezas, los puntos débiles y posiblemente la poca humanidad que queda de él. El aprendizaje que tuvo el gato blanco del león melaza fue simple. La unión hace la fuerza, sea cual sea el lugar que elijas para atacar.

Unos cuartos más adelante, Haruka se negaba en escuchar a André.

– "¡NO! No lo haré… aléjate de mí" –tomó a Maddox entre sus brazos y una maletita con las cosas de su hijo–

– "¡Haruka!, ¡Haruka!" –la tomó por la espalda, le rodio la cintura, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas–

Las lágrimas chorreando por sus mejillas, el corazón destrozado después del aviso aterrador, intentó zafarse de la caricia de su esposo. Cediendo se arrodillo estrechando al pequeño niño de cabello pasto– "¿Por qué nos hacen esto? Yo… yo no deseo que estés lejos de mi…"

– "Si ambos no nos fusionamos, Haruka… dejaremos de existir."

– "¿Y tú les crees? ¡Es mentira!" –Gritó histérica– "¡No lo quiero…!"

– "Mi hermosa reina… no hay mujer en este universo a quién más le daría mi alma… yo no entendía mi extraña atracción hacía a ti. Reina de mi alma, piensa que…" –la giró y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse entre fulgores, poco a poco cada pedazo de su ser etéreo se desplazaba a Haruka– "seremos uno"

Haruka, extendió sus olivos recubiertos en el llanto, una calidad se depositaba bajo su piel, el calor de André recorría por su sangre. Abrió la boca, pero el estallido de su sufrimiento se ahogó por completo al escuchar a Maddox decir; "¡Mami!" Un espasmo de ironía…

Haruka también tenía un deseo, no era una chica común que gustase del sexo opuesto. Es más, para ella Michiru era la persona más importante. André Labeau llegó a su vida como un chispazo voraz, un reflejo de sí misma. La integración de ambos formaba el cambio.

Aunque no fue un grito al mismo grado, hubo más llanto y dolor al otro lado de dónde yacía Haruka. Makoto temblaba sin parar, su vientre se había desinflado. Cayó al suelo de sentón sintiendo una turbación enfermiza. Observó a Zev colocando sus rodillas en el suelo para sostenerla de que no fuera a lastimarse.

– "¡Lo siento! Mamá" –el pelinegro, con mechas claras le dijo con seriedad–

– "Sería mi niñito… yo…"–fuera de la realidad Makoto se negaba a creer lo que ocurría, meneaba su cabeza en un no, mientras sus esmeraldas daban al suelo– "No tenía que ocurrir…"

– "Siempre será tu niñito Mama… Prometo que estará cerca de ti" –una lágrima recorrió del lagrimal a la comisura de los labios de Zev.

Quizá las explicaciones no serían lo suficientes para darle a entender a Makoto la gravedad de mantener a su hermano en la vida. Araz poseía un extraño caso de Alter Ego. Su cuerpo compartía dos pedazos de ello en conjunto. Pero la esperanza de Zev crecía en que Araz estaría presente en la vida nueva, junto a ella, siendo su ángel guardián.

Ami observó a la chica Coreana, le estrujaba el pensamiento que esa mujer con el carácter de mil demonios, aprensiva, rencorosa, ruidosa y sin ningún aparente rasgo concreto pudiera ser su "mitad de alma", se despejó de esa idea. Su preocupación por Taiki crecía, hacía unas horas que intentó comunicarse con el castaño para informarle lo que dijo Ceres, de Seiya y Mamoru. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Luego de un rato, Ami recapacito, que la única intención de llevarlos a la fortaleza era para comprimirles con sus alter egos. Suspiró.

– "No me quitarás mi vida… ¿Entiendes?" –dijo Jeon Yi cruzando los brazos–

– "Yo… yo…"–nerviosa respondió Ami. Después de todo no tenía esa intención– "No, no quiero. ¡Discúlpeme!"

– "Siempre eres así. No piensas defenderte." –furiosa agarró a la peliazul de ambos brazos sacudiéndola fuertemente– "No lo puedo creer… ¿Eres estúpida o te haces?" –la estrujó con más ímpetu– "¡DEFIÉNDETE!"

- "Yo… yo… no tendría el valor de… ser así" –tembló ante la penetrante mirada y el carácter fuerte de la mujer, sin embargo la primera en caer en su mentira era ella misma… la inocente Ami aculataba su lado malo, por temor de ser desterrada–

Jeon Yi la soltó y se giró, dio unos pasos a la salida para terminar la conversación. – "Mucha inteligencia, modales. Pero no tienes valor propio, ni fortaleza. No eres capaz de hacer nada sin tus amigas o alguien que te diga la manera de actuar. Cómo es posible que venga de ti."

Entonces Ami reaccionó vociferando – "¡Te equivocas! Quiero mi vida, pero no a ese alto precio"

– "¡Hay chiquilla! Existen ocasiones en las cuales debemos tomar decisiones frías y calculadoras por nosotros mismos. ¡Deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta!." –dándole la espalda apretó sus puños con fuerza–

– "¡Jeon Yi!" –exclamó Ami para ver la descarga del cuerpo de la coreana introducirse en ella–

Ami siempre había deseado ser una chica con más carácter, una persona que no fuera solitaria. Sin embargo, Jeon Yi, en su infancia siempre fue una chica que se forjó sola. No tenía a nadie más que su ideal de lograr las cosas y construirse una maravillosa vida. Su fuerza de carácter era la compañía que le daba energías para continuar el día a día, sin miedos a expresar lo que pensaba. El parecido no postulaba desacuerdos, lo que cambiaba estaba en el recato de Ami. Eso creaba la fortaleza.

En el centro, cuidando a los niños estaban Rei, Michiru, Kakio y Kakyuu. Las miradas de las cuatro se cruzaron con un desapego y con el miedo de las palabras de los chicos que habían llegado hace días acompañados con la tal desaparecida "Seren".

– "Es extraño… ¿no? Uno se enamora de alguien por el recuerdo de ese algo que formó parte de un pedazo de ti." – Comentó Kakio–

– "¿De qué hablas?" –susceptible preguntó Rei–

– "Hablo de Mamoru Chiba."–Sonrió la hermana de Ikuko–

– "Lo dices por Demian… Sí, suena bastante bizarro." –tomó aire y continuó la pelinegra de ojos tono uva– "Así acaban las cosas. Soy como un arma letal apuntándote"

– "Yo cambiaría de objetivos, el arma letal soy yo. Creo que ha sido demasiada plática." –le dio un abrazo dulce y ahí terminó la conversación de ambas–

Rei nunca conoció a esa mujer. Sólo recordaba el día en que Usagi llegó muy triste al Crow center. Sin tener pruebas la atacó con reclamos hasta que esta les dijo de la muerte de su tía… una tía desconocida. Se sintió tan culpable que decidió pagar el poco consumo que tuvo su rubia amiga. Quién diría que su Alter Ego había hecho tanto para prevalecer y cuidar a Usagi. Sus sacrificios, el dolor de perder parte de su familia y apartarse de la sociedad en la que vivía para continuar en el juego. No estaba tan alejada de ello. Al aliarse con Selene pretendía hacer lo mismo, más allá del supuesto celo que sentía por Usagi al quedarse con los chicos que le gustaban. Seiya o Mamoru. De pronto sintió la fuerza vital que penetraba su cuerpo. Entre fulgores el juego terminó para Kakio. Le daba a Rei la oportunidad de un asunto importante, la sinceridad.

Michiru se quedó helada al mirar el espectáculo de luces hacía Rei, retrocedió un poco de Kakyuu.

– "¡No tengas miedo! Senshi de la Vía Láctea." –dijo la princesa de las flores amarillas–

– "Pe-pero esto significa quitarte tú…"

– "¡Michiru!" –tomó la mano de la chica de ojos marinos– "Quiero que cuides de Healer, Maker y Fighter"

La hermosa sonrisa de la princesa Kakyuu le reconfortó. Michiru no entendía la química que le entrelazaba con esa majestad, de hecho se preguntaba cómo sería posible que esa dama tuviera que ver con ella. Sería su belleza, la mágica idea de la presencia de la pelirroja que la anteponía. Pero el efecto de su encuentro, entre los coqueteos entre ella y Seiya tenía un transfundo mayor. Si bien Michiru Kaiou se oponía a esa relación, entre Seiya y Usagi, en esos instantes tenía motivo. Su unión originó lo que a ella le faltaba, el creer que las cosas fueran posibles. Le otorgó la credibilidad.

Minako permanecía sentada en la sala de reuniones, escuchando la anécdota del amor entre la princesa de Lexus y Eiderard, de boca de Exail. Suspiró al sentirse algo extraña.

– "¡Sí que es raro! Siendo Sailor Venus o teniendo un Alter Ego, el amor es un desastre para mi…" –la rubia se encorvó un poco–

– "Tenía miedo hace un rato… Pero veo que ambas compartimos la misma tenacidad. Somos muy necias." –expresó con gracia–

– "¡Qué va! Creo que podré presumir que una parte de mí fue la princesa de princesas" –sostuvo Minako–

– "…Sabes, Lexus antes era considerada la Luna del amor. Hasta que mi Tío Aether subió al poder" –entonces Exail recapacitó, los pedazos de esa historia de amor rebanada en mentiras cuando niña, en su vida pasada le venían claras– "No demos rodeos al asunto Minako. ¡Fue un placer conocerte!"

La guerrera de Venus era la mejor amiga de Usagi. Igual que en todo el embrollo, Exail era la mejor amiga de Antar. En sus sueños de infancia soñaba con ser una adorable princesita de cuentos de hadas y encontrar a su príncipe perfecto. Ahora constataba que el poder de los sueños llegaban muy lejos cuando la intensidad de un corazón desparramaba las ilusiones. La tierna Minako tenía el gran deseo de ser una persona famosa y "lo fue". Exail le concedía el privilegio de creer, que aunque demorase, fuera duro, doloroso y turbio, llegaría el amor.

Neherenia siempre había tenido la idea que lo que menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto. No era el deseo de Neherenia, era el temor de Setsuna, el envejecer y morir. Como guardiana del tiempo había presenciado demasiadas tragedias, congelándose en la idea de en un día ver su propia muerte. Ahora Neherenía se integraba al cuerpo de Sailor Plut. Entonces comprendió que las cosas podían mirarse desde otra perspectiva. Que el tiempo era el asesino constante de masas. Sin embargo las masas contaban con el maravilloso privilegio, de aunque bailaran en la senda del abismo, no disipaban lo más valioso, el poder de la vida.

– "¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Havardur al ver a Setsuna sonreír sin razon–

– "Sí… es únicamente que esto se me ha hecho demasiado largo" –contestó la pelinegra–

– "¡Pronto terminará!" –dijo Jean, esposo de Jeon Yi, poniéndose enfrente de Havardur–

– "¿Qué haces?" –el caballero del tiempo frunció el seño, en señal de una inmensa curiosidad–

– "Nada… que un alter ego no deba hacer. Su Majestad Havardur" –atendió Jean–

– "Imposible…"–retrajo su cuerpo Setsuna–

– "Nada es imposible, no siempre podemos ver lo que vendrá… y eso es la delicia de la vida. La expectativa"

Havardur entendió que aquel hombre vivía el día a día. El sendero de Jean era bastante duro, y cómo él, tenía el deseo de restablecer todo lo malo que se avecinaba. Ambos personas muy diferentes, con vidas desemejantes. Havardur sabía demasiado, Jean lo que necesitaba… y como lo dijo al final de su existencia. _"__No siempre podemos ver lo que vendrá… y eso es la delicia de la vida. La expectativa"_

–––*****

Luna escuchaba los gritos de la princesa Chibi-Usa, a Reima decir algo de una barrera cerca del trono real de Lexus, cuando la pata de Bastet la llamó colocándose en su lomo.

– "¡Oye! Luna, se ha acabado mi tiempo… antes de irme te agradezco que hayas ido a salvar a Seren junto a Hotaru."

– "Todo es un enredo. Como ese día que me llamaste…"

_*--_

– "_¡Hola! Tú debes ser Luna. Mi nombre es Bastet"_

– "_¿Para qué soy útil?"_ _– Preguntó la gata negra de ojos azules–_

– "_Estoy buscando a una princesa muy especial… También conocida como Sailor Luxmors."_

– "_Te diré algo… Nunca había oído hablar de ella. Pero las Sailor Scout pueden ayudarte a buscarla."_

– "_No… es un asunto entre felinos. ¡Tú ya sabes! Un guardián nunca deja sus obligaciones en manos de otros. ¡Amm!… Por otro lado he sentido una energía extraña. Sailor Deméter. Al parecer y la Princesa del Universo a punto de surgir."_

– "_¡¿Deméter?!" –se estremeció Luna– "No creo… Esa ha de estar muy encerrada"_

– "_Como sea. Luna. Acudiste a mi llamado porque sentías algo fuera de lo común…" –Afirmó Bastet, luego vio a Luna asentir con la cabeza– "Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… No entiendo la dinámica del Universo, algo anómalo… ¡supongo!" –Saltó Bastet, perdiéndose en la penumbra–_

_Por varios días Luna dio rondines con Artemis por la ciudad. Con el temor de que Deméter despertara y ella viniera a desbaratar el ansiado futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Al comprobar que no existían señales de la tal Sailor Deméter, regresó a casa, pero la incomodidad proseguía._

–_"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas Usagi-chan?" –preguntó la gata al concebir como la cama se movía, al resentir el peso de la rubia –_

–_"Envolvía algo para mamá… a todas estas ¿hacía días que no te parabas por acá?" –el dejo de sus palabras sonaban a un posible romance– "No andarás engañando al pobre Artemis ¿verdad?"_

–_"No seas tonta. Usagi-chan, noté un ambiente extraño. Artemis y yo anduvimos investigando, pero no encontramos nada… ese nada es lo más raro" –su voz era de duda, una duda muy profunda, aunque anduvo varios días buscando de un lado a otro, junto a Artemis, no encontró respuestas, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo–_

–_"Ya no seas tocada, Luna, no hay nada a que temer. Por eso se fue Mamoru al extranjero…" –su cuerpo entulleció al recordar que su prometido partió casi enseguida del combate con Sailor Galaxia, su tema se inmiscuyo profundamente en sus sentimientos– "no es que sea egoísta, pero él tenía que cumplir con sus sueños… quién soy yo para no dejarlo" –bajó su faz mirando sus rodillas, reprendiéndose al recordar que ni le reprocho el hecho de irse–_

–_"Ya duerme, es tarde, no te preocupes por Mamoru. Te ha llamado y escrito cartas, no tienes por qué preocuparte"_

–_"Si, lo sé." –se metió bajo la manta y tomó una almohada para colocarla bajo su cabeza–_

_--*_

– "Bueno amiga gatuna… Yo me voy contenta. Cuida de la Nueva Era"

Sin más por decir, Bastet, la pantera, se fue con una enorme sonrisa… Entre juegos de lucecillas que engullían el cuerpo de Luna… "Nos volveremos a ver". El mensaje que quedó grabado en Luna. El poder del Reencuentro.

–––*****

_**Más que luz de luna.**_

_**Es tu resplandor**_

_**Más que luz de luna.**_

_**Ofreces a un humilde trovador**_

Cerca de la fortaleza, Mamoru detuvo el automóvil al mirar que un imprudente hombre se les atravesaba. El hombre se les hizo conocido… ¿No era ese Demian?. Tanto Seiya como el príncipe de la Tierra se detuvieron. Luego escucharon bramidos de dos voces bastantes conocidas.

– "¡Mamoru!" –Dijo Ceres que había perseguido a Demian, pues según él sentía que el príncipe de la tierra rondaba cerca. La rubia censual se aproximó a su esposo y lo estrechó con profundo sentimiento–

– "¿Qué pasa aquí?" –preguntó Mamoru– "Alguien puede decirme… cómo está eso que llevamos tres días desaparecidos–

Galaxia le extendió un periódico a Seiya y Mamoru– "El tiempo comienza a tragarse pedazos del mismo tiempo"

– "¡Qué demonios!" –gimió Seiya al mirar la fecha, el dolor en su pecho le indicaba cosas extrañas– "Sabes qué es lo que lo origina"

– "No…"–Respondió Galaxia mirando a Mamoru–

– "Señor Chiba… usted y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar" –le comentó Demian mirándole directamente a los ojos–

– "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

– "No me andaré con divagaciones… Soy su alter ego." –tomó el hombro del príncipe de la Tierra– "Cuide de este planeta en la nueva era…"

Mamoru sintió un escozor recorrer la extensión de su identidad. Demian no le dio tiempo de preguntarle otra cosa.

Demian era un hombre preocupado por su familia. Responsable y con una vida difícil. A sus espaldas una familia, los Crimson que habían tentado variadas veces contra su vida. Había sufrido un accidente que le hizo alejarse de las hijas que amaba. Mamoru pasó una situación semejante. Pero el no conocía el motivo real de la muerte de sus padres y aún le quedaba en lagunas aquella peripecia. La diferencia radicaba en que más que alejarlo de lo que amaba, la contingencia, en Mamoru, lo acercó a los recuerdos de su pasado. Damian le compartía que las dudas siempre participarían en nuestras vidas, le comunicaba también que no había nada más maravilloso que continuar entre los misterios y saborear las verdades.

La verdad de Mamoru estaba frente a sus ojos… Ceres. La mujer que le regaló el misterio de poder reconstruir su vida, alejar rencores, el amor y una hermosa hija.

– "Será que yo tengo que ir con… la conejita" –dijo en broma–

– "¡No es necesario!" –respondió Nun, el que salió por los gritos de Ceres y Galaxia– "Usted fue la primera en tomar al Alter Ego."

– "¿De qué manera?" –Ladeó su cabeza Galaxia–

– "Selene…"– Respondió el peliazul claro, futuro hijo de Minako y Yaten–

Seiya se quedó pasmado, analizó a Nun– "Tú eres mi…"

– "No, Señor Seiya."

– "¡Entonces Yo!" –Se estremeció Galaxia–

– Tampoco… Galaxia. Señor Kou, el suyo vive dentro de Seren" –Nun les dejó solo, aló a Galaxia, parecía que tenía prisa.

–––*****

_**El letargo no es suficiente**_

_**Cuando de lejos te mira el sol**_

_**Enamorado eternamente**_

_**Embelesado ante tu corazón**_

Las cosas muchas ocasiones no tienen lógica, si perseguimos constantemente esa duda sin respuestas, ¿qué fue primero? ¿La gallina o el huevo? Nuestra vida no sería suficiente para descubrirlo. Mientras más nos acercamos al misterio nuestras cabezas se quebrarían a la locura.

*--

_La noche se contemplaba sumisa, como un gatito que perdía a su amo, marchando sin rumbo. En cambio ella tenía un rumbo, no era el felino perdido y no tenía amo. Sentada en una barda, de quizá tres metros al suelo, con unos audífonos en los oídos, torpes movimientos debidos al alto contenido del alcohol que bebió, visualizó a lo cerca a un hombre que caminaba con un morral a la espalda, alto, andrajoso y de cabello castaño enmarañado. La chica saltó de la barda, al tener a medio metro al hombre, con un sorprendente giro sin embargo un terrible aterrizaje._

– "_¡Lo siento!" –pronunció la joven con el sonsonete de una persona emborrachada, tenía el rostro pegado en el suelo –_

_Ofreció su mano– "¿Estás bien?" –Dijo el hombre del morral, a contra luz, producido por la lámpara de la calle. El aroma de la persona, con la que había topado, se situaba lógico, para él esa muchacha estaba muy alcoholizada–_

_La chica se levantó ágilmente, sobándose el trasero– "Soy Seren."_

_El joven no sostuvo sorpresa por el estado de la muchacha, más bien le intrigaban las resplandecientes marcas azules en la cara de la fémina, inclusive llevó sus pasos hacia atrás rehuyéndole. Cuando pensaba dar puesta a la fuga, la chica comenzó a devolver el estomago, se quejaba una y otra vez._

_Limpiándose la boca con la manga– "Soy "amiga"… Rei Hino. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle…" –_

– "_¿Pregunta? ¿Conoces a Rei-san?" –sus pies dieron pisadas en reversa, al no creerle, pero las marcas no podían irse de su cabeza–_

– "_El alcohol es… malo… bebiéndole por tres días… me siento…"– Cayó desmayada, sin poder completar la frase–_

_--*_

Eso recordaba el castaño de aspecto desatendido, platicándole a un anciano su anécdota, luego de poner a la chica en una alcoba próxima a la que estaban.

– "No la conozco Yuuichirou-San. De hecho no sé dónde ande Rei, lleva más de una semana perdida, al igual que sus amigas." –

– "¿Cómo?, Por eso me ha llamado tan de pronto" –sorprendido dijo, pero algo más llamó su atención, tres hombres entraban como desubicados por la puerta a la sala– "¿No son esos Taiki y Yaten Kou? ¿Y ese otro…? No lo reconozco…

– "¿Qué les trae por aquí?" –preguntó el abuelo Hino.

En ese instante una luz azul resplandeció en la habitación de lado, la jovencita de cabello trenzado salía de ella. Sus marcas brillaban intensamente en ese color frio que inundaba la alcoba. Tal como una serie de focos que se prende y apaga continuamente su aspecto sufría transformaciones cíclicas; de mediano a largo trenzado cabello castaño a un suelto, largo y negro agudo, de ojos castaños, violetas a azul zafiro, como los de Seiya Kou. Lo también hacía su cuerpo; de robusto, medio a delgado. Viceversa.

– "No hay más tiempo…" –dijo Seren con voz suave y profunda–

Yaten, Taiki y Dimando volvieron a la realidad y los tres preguntaron. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

– "Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerles…"–Seren los observó– "Mi existencia está por concluir… antes de eso quiero inquirirles a ustedes cuatro" –señaló a los dos peliplata y a los dos castaños– "Yaten, Taiki, Dimando y Yuuichirou. ¿Podrían cuidar de la Tierra en la nueva era?"

– "¿De qué hablas?" –preguntó con curiosidad Taiki–

– "El destino está escrito en piedra… yo seré la nueva piedra y la nueva vida de cada uno" – expresó Seren– "La Metáfora Azul"

– "¡NO!" –exclamó Dimando con rabia– "¡No lo hagas!"

Sin atender a la negativa del peliblanco, Seren prosiguió– "Antes de contestar mi propuesta, primero debemos acabar con las rastros del tiempo" –respondió Seren– "Para que tengan una nueva oportunidad."

El abuelo se fue de bruces, de por sí los acontecimientos lo sumían al miedo, azorado del terror miraba a Yuuichirou, Yaten y Taiki con tres hombres apareciendo cada uno a sus espaldas.

– "¿Qué hacen aquí?" –preguntó Yaten, al mirar tras suyo a Eideard, a Araz, (N/A: segundo hijo de Dimando y Makoto, que proviene de otra dimensión) a espaldas de su hermano y finalmente a Bellum tras Yuuichirou–

Ninguno de los tres aparecidos contestó nada, ellos sólo comenzaron a disolverse lentamente, con su luz entraron al cuerpo de los que llevaban a la delantera.

Alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces a alguien, en carácter, fisionomía o gesticulaciones. Cuando conoces a la persona te asustas, sientes curiosidad o debilidad.

Yaten, un chico orgulloso, que seguramente, con su carácter difícilmente tendría la posibilidad de entablar alguna relación con Minako. Su relación se dio mágicamente, sin un motivo substancial, ellos ya habían sentido las rebabas del amor siendo los mismos Exail y Eideard. Eideard era un hombre pacífico, un sanador… y su título venía de Sailor Healer. Una macabra representación. El pasado.

Taiki, un joven inteligente, que sostenía un noviazgo con Ami Mizuno, la que cambió repentinamente en un exterminado pasado. Ellos dieron vida al príncipe más sabio e inteligente del universo, Reima y sus hermanos. Otra relación sin precedentes, Ami y Taiki en ambiente de romance pasional. Araz era un chico parecido a Taiki, pensaba y luego actuaba, pero con la ansiedad que no poseía Taiki. Un granito de arena en el vasto provenir del universo. El futuro.

Yuuichiro nunca estuvo vigente en el partido del desastre, sin embargo su alter ego se encargó de hacerlo. Un hombre de piel oscura como Bellum que también se rehusaba a mantenerse en la línea de acontecimientos, que desde su reencarnación tuvo mucho que ver con los restantes alter egos. Aunque al avanzar la historia Mirai había nacido como hija de Rei y Bellum, de nuevo el tiempo estaba cambiando. Tanto Yuuichiro, como Bellun representaban el presente.

Por último Dimando, un hombre con un vivo interés por la Neo Reina… él único, de los cuatro citados, envuelto por el aberrante aroma a loto que le envenenó la cabeza. Un romance que no estaba pensado, entre Makoto y él. El Dimando que no pudo llegar al pasado era un alter ego, el que fue infundado por su ira y las ganas de destruir Tokio de cristal, una mitad del alma de un niño al que nadie conocía, que nunca se mencionó en ningún fragmento de la peleas de las Sailor Scout. Lo incesante.

La pregunta quedó en el aíre por unos minutos. Taiki, Yaten, Yuuichirou y Dimando respondieron al reaccionar.

–––*****

_**Más que luz de luna.**_

_**Esperando el ocaso en cuna**_

_**Más que luna nueva o llena**_

_**El día se arrodilla ante ti, Bella**_

Chibi-Usa volvió a preguntar – "¿Porqué Neherenia ha desaparecido?"

– "Cálmate… ¡Princesa!" –Luna intentó reconfortarla–

– "Todo estará bien, chica…"–Fue Inna que entró a la alcoba después del alboroto que armó la Princesita– "Deja que mi hermana te lleve a tu habitación"

Ermir, una chica idéntica a Inna, sí hermana, no hermano, de Reima, la recargó en su lomo. Miró de reojo a Hotaru. Esta le contesto meneando su cabeza en negación.

Ermir, la puso en una de las recámaras del palacio de Lexus. Luego escuchó llorar a Chibi-Usa.

– "No llores vas a manchar tu carita" –le dijo la trilliza de Reima–

Chibi-Usa no respondió y sus ojos se evocaron a ese día, cuando Hotaru y ella se habían quedado en casa de Minako.

*--

– "_¡Wow!, Eso es fantástico, fiesta privada… ¡De nada! Te veré pasado mañana en el entrenamiento" –se despidió de la futura princesa de Dormód, mirándola salir de la puerta de su habitación y bajar las escaleras– "¡Oye!, Hotaru-chan, Chibi-Usa, ¿les gustaría el acompañarme a la filmación?" –le preguntó a las pequeñas, pero ambas se habían quedado profundamente dormidas–_

_Eso lo escuchó entre sueños. Cuando despertó Luna, Artemis y Hotaru no estaban. Asustada buscó por toda la casa. Salió aclamando sus nombres y en lugar de eso sintió un tremendo dolor de cabeza que la colocó en el suelo. Alcanzó ver a una chica de cabello lila que la socorrió._

– "_Mi nombre es Reyho… Reyho Kou. He venido por ti"_

– "_No-no…"–se zafó del halito amparador de la chica, luego sintió sus piernas desvanecerse–_

– "_Estás enfermando… el cambio temporal inicia a afectarte… tenemos que conservarte viva hasta que Seren inicie el proceso de la Metáfora Azul"_

_La pelirrosa se desmayó. Y no despertó hasta cuatro años después._

_--*_

Chibi-Usa no dejó de llorar, de patalear en el depresivo momento que pasaba por las neblinas de su mente. Lexus la observó con un curioso dolor que oprimía su pecho. Tantos ciclos de vida vio morir a personas, sin tener algún sentimiento de piedad, en aquel solaz fiero, le interesaba el triste destino de la pequeña dama. Se acercó a ella y con una intensa luz proveniente de la extensión de su cuerpo le abrazó con calidez.

El dolor que sentimos hacía otras personas nos hace darnos cuenta que dentro de nosotros existe un poco de amor, un amor diferente al que se siente en el enamoramiento, en el de un padre, hermano, hijo, amigo… dejando de lado la estigmatizada lástima. El amor empático, el cariño por alguien que nunca hacías en los pasos de tu vida. Ese sentimiento despertó a Éter. La luz brilló por el planeta Lexus, proveyendo a los cristales negros del palacio tomar la pureza viva que inundaba el cuerpo, mente y alma de Lexus.

– "No te preocupes… Chibi-Usa. De ahora en adelante serás un ángel…" –Suavemente, en susurros dulces emprendió al abrazar a un cuerpo de cabellos rozados y luego de unos segundos el vacio.

–––*****

_**Lo eterno no es el cielo**_

_**Lo inmortal procede del amor.**_

_**¿Hay pasión que ropa el hielo**_

_**de tú sentenciada canción?**_

En el interior de la fortaleza se escuchó una estridencia en ecos que llamó la atención de las Inners, las dos Outers, Seiya, Mamoru, Ceres, Ikuko y Kenji. Para cuando ellos ya habían pisado el centro de la fortaleza. Setsuna, Havardur, Zev, Maddox, Nun y Sigvard ya estaba ahí. Había una fluorescencia de un tono azul que bañaba las paredes del lugar.

Taiki, llevaba entre los brazos a Seren, dueña del suave brillo. Yaten le sonrió a Minako. Dimando se sorprendió ver el cuerpo delgado de Makoto y Rei miró a Yuuichirou cual vicho raro.

– "Es hora de partir…"–dijo Havardur –

Kenji abrazó a por la cintura a Ikuko, fue un intercambió rápido de miradas.

– "Iremos a casa a preparar la cena… le dijimos a Shigo que haríamos raviolis para celebrar sus buenas notas" –comentó Ikuko– "Además cuidaremos a los niños… no es así Galaxia"

– "¡Sí!…" –murmuró la chica rubia de hermosos mechones rojizos–

– "No puedo perderme el programa de las ocho…"–se acomodó las gafas Kenji, acarició el pelaje de Artemis. Tomando a los niños en conjunto de Ikuko y Galaxia, salieron de la fortaleza–

Setsuna tomó su transformador – "¡Chicas!" –indicó que debían transformarse–

Invocando a su planeta guardián las Senshis recordaron lo que en cuatro años había dejado atrás.

Algunas personas hacen lo que otras no, sin recibir nada a cambio. Por estupidez, bondad, compromiso o experimentación. Las obligaciones nos conducen a hacer cosas que no creemos y de las cuales no tenemos ni la más remota idea. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se enfrentaban día a día a un designio del cual no podían huir. Su misión; proteger a la princesa de la luna…

En esos instantes caían en un dilema, ¿qué protegían? ¿a dónde iban? ¿qué debían hacer? Todas ellas habían perdido algo que querían, respetaban y consideraban lo más puro del cosmos. Quizá no entendían por completo la razón del cambio de la honestidad manchada, de un loto de flores negras y fragancia embriagadora… Pero por más que lloraran, gritaran, escaparan, su destino estaba tan marcado como las manecillas de un reloj a las horas, minutos y segundos. ¿Tendrían éxito? Lograrían mudar de aires sus destinos o tomarían cada parte de estos otra vez cada una. De lo que estaban seguras es que arriesgarían de nueva cuenta sus vidas por restablecer la tranquilidad en todo el universo. La responsabilidad del ser humano carece de gratitud. ¿Quién les agradecía por todo su dolor?

Y el dolor se miraba en los rostros de las Senshi's al empuñar sus trajes y al mirar que Nun, Zev, Sigvard y Maddox hacían un portal.

Lo atravesaron como gacelas. Las Inners, las tres Outers, Seiya, Ceres, Mamoru, Taiki, con Seren en los brazos, Yaten, Dimando, Yuuichirou, Artemis, Havardur y los Sires; Nun, Zev, Sigvard y Maddox se encontraron tocando el piso del planeta Lexus. Frente a ellos estaban Reima, Inna, Ermir (N/A: Ermir ahora es una chica), Mirai, Kami, Hotaru, Luna y Lexus.

– "La Princesa está por llegar… debemos preparar todo" –Dijo Hotaru mirando a los Sires–

– "¡No te preocupes hermanita! Formaremos la estrella tornasol." –Sonrió Sigvard, luego dio unos pasos a Taiki para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Seren– "¡Te amo! Seren" –Se giró mientras sabía que Lexus lo contemplaba con un profundo hueco en su interior– "Nun, Zev y Maddox… a nuestros puestos"

– "Nosotras también haremos nuestro trabajo" –la morena clara, Mirai tomó la mano de Kami– "Qué no nos ganen los chicos… Inna, Ermir…"

– "¡Sí! ¡Enseguida!" –Gritaron a coro las Trillizas, hermanas de Reima–

Los ocho muchachos salieron del palacio real. Los Sires se colocaron en cada pilar del castillo de Lexus para tocarlos y depositar lentamente los poderes de espíritus que habitaban en ellos. En los espacios vacios se pusieron las chicas, dejaron caer sus párpados y se formaron cuatro anillos alrededor de los pilares y el palacio de cristal.

En el interior del palacio.

– "¿Qué sucede? Reima" –Preguntó Sailor Mercury–

– "Es algo muy largo de explicar, Mamá de esta dimensión…" –Sonrió pícaramente Reima– "sobre algo que si tendrá importancia"

– "¡¿Qué?!" –Gimió molesta Rei–

– "Guerreras de la Luna… debemos de depositar nuestros poderes alrededor de Seren" –mentó Sailor Plut–

Taiki, la bajó de sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo con mucha delicadeza

A lo pronto, cuando su cuerpo se deshielo, Lexus corrió al lado de Seren, de igual manera que Seiya.

– "¡Por favor! No lo hagan…"–Les dijo Seiya a los presentes, pensando en que la chica era su Alter ego–

–––*****

_**Y esperando los eclipses**_

_**Para desfilar en tus matices**_

_**A lo lejano va por cada nota**_

_**ese sol sin destino a ti, sin pernocta.**_

La princesa del universo sintió el cambio rotundo en el cosmos. Levantó a Erebos a punta de enfado.

– "Algo no está bien… La energía de…" –Fue un intenso temblor en su cuerpo que quebró la voz de Nyx– "Tenemos que ir a Lexus en este instante."

Erebos, con su pálido rostro abrió un portal.

–––*****

Seiya continuaba luchando contra los fuertes brazos de Havardur que lo separaban de Seren, Lexus intentó despertarla.

Un hueco de supuraciones negras comenzó a expandirse. Por el hoyo se colaba la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros amoratados y un chico que arrastraba sus pasos.

Los ojos de Seiya bailaron y su cuerpo dejó de poner resistencia, ante tan imponente presencia, suave piel, ojos de intenso azul… "¿Quién era ella? ¡Imposible!" Brincaba el peligroso juego de la negación, más aún al mirar al acompañante. El no creer en la verdad más triste de su llegada a la Tierra.

No es así, nos oponemos a entender las cosas burdas de la existencia, las cuales nos matan o nos dan vida. Así le pasaba a Seiya, así a las Sailor Scout. Su Usagi Tsukino se desvanecía ante la imponente reina de la noche, del manto estelar y del entero cosmos.

Usagi gimió, frunció el entrecejo, desfilo lentamente al anverso de los presentes, cual bestia que asechaba a sus presas.

– "¿Qué hacen?" –sonrió de forma magnética, cruel y sin reservas de parar– "¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo piensan acabar conmigo?" –Se adelantó sin dar vista al decaído Erebos, quien se derrumbaba soportando el peso en sus rodillas y apretando con sus manos la unión del cuello de la camisa– "Unos niños ambicionando solucionar el paradigma de mis deseos" –la profunda carcajada de Usagi provocó temblores en los cristales del palacio de Lexus–

Hotaru alzó su báculo, anduvo unos pasos para darle la cara, comenzando a hablar, de esa manera mansa que siempre emprendía.

– "Ya no se trata de derrocar tu destino, Usagi..." –meneó su cayado, mientras un minúsculo destello pasó por las hojas de la cabeza de la navaja– "El universo comienza a caerse en pedazos..."

De nueva cuenta la risotada en la princesa, pero esta, en cambio de la anterior, se sembró en cada scout haciéndoles retroceder.

– "¿No sabes quién soy yo? Sailor de la Vía Láctea…" –le miró puntillosa, en forma de la burla más antipática que jamás se hubiese visto en ella… en Usagi. Elevó la barbilla, les miró inferiores– "Soy de la que se olvidarán, soy en la que depositaron responsabilidades que no quería, soy la que sostiene todas las estrellas… Soy ama y señora de lo bueno, lo malo y lo justo. La princesa del Universo"

El pelinegro de ojos zafiro no lo podía creer, su corazón se partía en pedazos. Una puñalada directa al alma que congelaba sus sentidos. Se atragantó tres veces y, aunque su estomago diera vuelcos, agarró fuerzas de sus entrañas.

– "Te equivocas" –Sonrió Seiya– "Tu eres Usagi Tsukino…" –sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas– "La amiga dulce que ayudaba a todos, la hija distraída que se levantaba tarde todas las mañanas, la que sacaba malas notas, la que lloraba por su Mamoru, quien daba la vida por la gente que no conoce. Tú…. Mi bombón."

Usagi se quedó callada por varios segundos, miró a su alrededor. Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako tenían una cálida sonrisa al recorrer los pulidos pisos del palacio para llegar a ella. Observó a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna con ese gesto de profundo respeto y amistad. Mamoru abrazando a Ceres, que con sus ojos emprendían la añoranza de recobrarla. Havardur, Reima, Taiki, Yaten, Yuuichirou y Dimando contemplándolos en la serena paz. A Lexus sosteniendo el inocente cuerpo de Seren. A seise atragantándose al respirar el oxígeno de Lexus… y a Seiya a centímetros de ella con la palabra en su mirada de Te Amo.

Recuerdos viejos vinieron a ella, donde las chicas sonreían a su lado al disfrutar del sol del parque central; Haruka al lado de Michiru recorriendo las arboledas. Makoto sacando de un canasto sus suculentos platillos. Minako intentando cantar la canción de moda y dando giros sobre el pasto siendo admirada por Artemis. Hotaru contemplando el paisaje al lado de Setsuna. Ami bajo el cobijo de la sombra de las verdes hojas leyendo un libro de física. Rei regañándola por probar la comida antes de tiempo a dueto con Luna.

Mamoru, en una noche plagada de estrellas diciéndole que su amor por ella era más grande que el universo.

Un concierto en pleno verano; Yaten huyendo de Minako, Taiki dándole referencias a Ami de cómo realizar el ensayo para la clase de literatura, Seiya jugando americano en la espera de escuchar las porras de su rubia.

El templo Hikawa, dónde un castaño barría el pequeño zócalo de piedras y se ruborizaba al mirar a Rei.

Dimando raptándola en su deseo de poseerla… Luego abrazando a la embarazada Makoto, con una rotunda preocupación por su bienestar.

A Reima en la Universe House contándole chistes a Hotaru, la que tardaba en entenderlos.

Setsuna en las puertas del tiempo, en soledad, sin embargo cumpliendo su pesada responsabilidad.

Havardur con sus palabras caballerosas, en el estrado, sosteniendo las baquetas de una ruda batería.

Ceres siendo la confidente de sus temores, consejera en su inocencia y amiga en los momentos frágiles como Selene.

Yuyake animándola a que tomara sus propias decisiones. Seise al llegar ante el altar con una grata sonrisa de triunfo.

Lexus, con el temple arrogante, entregándole una sortija a Seren en la entrada del colegio ante la mirada de sus amigas ruborizadas… Seren… siempre yendo, viniendo y mutando.

Seiya, rogándole en poder suplir a Mamoru. El día de su cita en el parque. En su lucha por no anteponerla ante los recuerdos de un Sol y una Luna. Sus labios pronunciando bombón. Sus zafiros proyectando su rostro con la intensidad de un hombre enamorado. En su graduación proponiéndole matrimonio… Aquel rapto juguetón que le traveseó para la boda. Sus abrazos, sus besos, su calor y el inmenso amor que le tenía.

Entonces abrazó a sus amigas de batalla. Besó a Seiya con una placidez arremetedora.

Cuando terminó y les ojeó al resto. Dio cinco pasos hacia atrás sonriéndoles desabridamente.

– "¿Es lo que querían?" –la mueca cruda comenzó a someterse a una cocción de entretenimiento– "Por mucho tiempo las palabrerías las usé yo…" –El placer que le producía el que cada Sailor le recordara sus momentos felices e intentaran con miradas darle entender el error que cometía la sumergía en ideas satisfactorias– "Vienen a ponerme carita de perritos mansos para llamar mi atención. Eso no funciona, ni funcionará"

Las inners se quedaron estáticas. Una que otra perdía la fe. Michiru y Haruka tenían el impacto voraz de incredulidad. Luna y Artemis estaban asombrados. Setsuna, como su esposo y su hija lo habían visualizado mucho antes. Yaten, Taiki, Dimando y Yuuichirou se conservaron callados. El cuerpo de Seiya no paraba de temblar. Reima por su lado agregó.

– "Bueno… queríamos que se despidieran decentemente" –con la gracia distintiva, Reima dijo– "Pero no habiendo disposición de Usagi, continuemos"

– "¡No permitiré que me arrebaten mis decisiones!" –Vociferó la princesa del universo con despecho–

– "¡YA CÁLLATE!" –gritó Lexus estrechando a Seren–

Reima se movió rápido, conectando miradas con Yaten, Taiki, Yuuichirou y Dimando para que le siguieran, sus ágiles pasos llegaron hasta Erebos(Seise-Yuyake), el que parecía un latón perdido en la búsqueda de aire.

– "Usagi… ¡Mírala!" –las lágrimas de Eter brotaron con tristeza– "Ella no te ha hecho nada. Seren no tiene la culpa del resultado de tus caprichos. Quieres tu propio destino ¿no? Y has fechado el de Seren… forjando este circo repulsivo que va rumbo al infierno"

– "No digas eso…"–despertó Seren, con la dulce sonrisa inocente de la biónica muchacha y esa voz profundamente suave– "A pesar de todo es mi madre, sea como sea yo la amo"

"_A pesar de todo es mi madre, sea como sea, yo la amo… A pesar de todo es mi madre, sea como sea, yo la amo…"_ Repiqueteó como la campana de una iglesia llamando a misa en la cabeza de la princesa del universo. Ni las miradas amparadoras de las Scout, ni el temple del congreso de majestades, ni sus guardianes felinos evocándole piedad, ni la mirada de Seiya retumbando amor la habían colapsado de tal manera. Fue un eco reverberante que impactaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Dio al suelo arrodillada, sus celestes se desorbitaron, sus labios entreabrieron imposibilitados de pronunciar cualquier palabra. Había algo más poderoso que el amor de una pareja. El amor de madre.

Seiya la escuchó llorar, no tuvo ni el más mínimo recato de aproximarse a ella, rodeándola con la tersura de sus brazos y procurándole el calor más puro que residía en su corazón.

Sus lágrimas escurrían por ambas mejillas. Quién era ella para atreverse a etiquetar el destino de su propia hija, cuando huía del suyo propio…

– "¡Usagi! Me hubiera encantado saber que tú eras mi mamá… antes de salir de mi presente." –Se levantó, apoyada por Lexus, quien la conducía hacía la princesa del Universo, cuando llegó a ella sacó de sus bolsillos una estrellita tornasol– "¡Siempre te he admirado!"

–––*****

_**En añoranza de verle…**_

_**En quiméricas proezas…**_

_**Con versos le besa un triste confidente…**_

_**Pecando de ignorante; "¿es imposible tenerle?".**_

Al mismo tiempo, en las afueras del palacio de Lexus, las ocho fuerzas actuaban. Los anillos creados por las chicas de los cuatro elementos se enlazaron con los espíritus, así formaron la estrella tornasol.

La estrella tornasol no era lo que se pensaba, por más que los que le trataran de enfocar en una persona, era imposible.

Todos cometemos errores, el decir que vivimos en el paraíso de la perfección es acto de petulancia. Existen aquellos problemas que poseen solución, unos que no, algunos que no deseamos recordar y les damos la vuelta, otros que mientras más los toquemos se hunden un grado más en el abismo de la equivocación; La princesa del universo creía que sus errores eran perfectos, armónicos, maravillosas piezas al rumbo de la liberación del destino.

Y mientras la figura pentagonal se elevaba en el cielo, los cuerpos de Nun, Maddox, Zev y Sigvard se desmaterializaban para forjar los hilos del espacio rededor a la altura de la enlazada estrella. Y al momento que los hilos se conjuntaban, dentro de ellas, las entidades de Ermir, Inna, Kami y Mirai se fundían como los cinco elementos; Agua, tierra, viento y fuego. Formando la dinamita.

Comprendes, él por qué decía Ragnarok que todos ellos pagarían sus deseos con sus hijos… siempre tendremos los enemigos que forjemos, los amigos que anhelamos, el compañero de vida que preferimos, pero no los hijos que soñamos; sea la parte exterior y la interior, pues tu descendencia se forjará su propio ritmo y carácter, iniciará lo que ya llevarás tú avanzado, será rencoroso, amoroso, el vago del barrio, el amigo que quiere la plaza de su compañero, el caprichoso; Es cuestión de lo que aprenda en su crecimiento, de tus ejemplos y la gente que le rodea. No se trata de apretar la correa o soltarle de ella… es saber cuándo hacerlo y eso es lo más difícil ¿cuándo? ¿nos han enseñado en la escuela eso? Pero de eso no tenía idea Usagi Tsukino… ella concebía tan lejana su vida como madre, además, se suponía que sería una mujer excepcional reinando una utopía. Hasta que se concibió como Sailor Cosmos, o Nyx, su mundo rosado cambió.

La Princesa del Universo bramó de furia. Alejó a Seiya de su lado, aventó la mano de Seren que contenía la estrellita tornasol.

– "¡Basta!" –se oprimió Usagi, todavía conservando su melena negro noche– "Ya dije que no quiero escuchar tantas charlatanerías. Haré lo que yo quiera…"

Hay lágrimas que siempre existirán dentro del corazón, hay lágrimas que se negaran a salir, hay lágrimas que mueren antes de nacer. Seren se concebía como la última lágrima. Entonces Seren se acercó a ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo, besó la mejilla de Usagi, le sonrió y a pesar de su desprecio dijo.

– "Si te han cortado las alas, aprende a caminar... trabaja arduamente y compra un tiquete de avión. Relájate, mira por la ventana. Descubrirás que ahora ya no sentirás fatiga con los aleteos. Alguien más está haciendo el trabajo por ti… no son tus alas, pero continuarás en el aire." –Se acercó a Seiya. De la misma manera, que hizo con la princesa universal, mismo abrazo, beso y sonrisa– "Perdóname por tomar tu lugar como guardián." –pausó unos segundos– "Me divertí mucho renegando contigo"

Usagi se levantó, pero esa sensación nuevamente de desestabilidad la tumbó en el suelo.

Entonces Seren marchó hacía Lexus, le tomó de las manos, como un instante que perduraría para la eternidad en su sacrificio.

– "Me gustan tus ojos rubí... siempre creí que mientras viviera en ellos nunca tendría frio."

– "...Ahora son tuyos... ¡Pero no lo hagas!" –suplicó el peliblaco–

– "Tienes que purificar el universo… Lexus. Sin piedad, sin resentimiento y sin dolor" –condujo la chica de marcas azules y continuó su camino mirando decisivamente a Hotaru.

Las Inners, Uranus, Neptune, Ceres y Mamoru tenían la cabeza hecha un nudo… ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese momento? En el que el final de sus días marcaba un estrujarte desenlace. ¿A quién rogarían salvación?

Setsuna pidió a las scout, Havardur, Reima, Ceres, Mamoru y a los felinos guardianes que se aproximaran a Seren. Tocaron su cuerpo, en el Instante que Usagi se levantaba para evitarlo.

La energía de cada Senshi se sumergió en el cuerpo de la muchacha, la que abandonó la forma de su cuerpo, transformándose en una piedra preciosa de color azul. La mayoría de Scout quedaron exhaustas, que se tumbaron al suelo. Exceptuado Saturn, que tomó la gema azul, levitando entre sus manos.

Reima dio unos pasitos hacía Saturn, abrazándola con gracia y cariño.

– "¡Cuídate Hotaru! Yo no puedo acompañarte…"–se rascó la cabeza y con un descuido de la sailor de la destrucción, este le robó un tierno beso en los labios– "Volveré a darte lata"

Ruborizada y soltando una ligera carcajada dijo Saturn – "¡Sí!" –miró a su madre y a su padre, suspiró. – "Hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar…"

Hotaru se elevó por los cielos, haciendo un agujero en el techo del palacio, se colocó entre la masa que habían forjado los éteres y los espíritus.

– "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" –Preguntó Seiya sosteniendo a Usagi, que se colaba más pálida–

– "Un vientre sangrando… El embarazo, Mi estimado Rey del Sol, debilita a la Princesa del Universo" –Argumentó Havardur tomando entre los brazos a Setsuna– "Con tantos poderes cerca, estamos creando….–Reima, que se acercaba con un libri de pastas trasparentes, le arrebató las palabras a Havardur–

– "Será un Big-Bang. Lanzando partículas de vida en el espacio, para crear un caos en armonía perfecta." –Reima dio pasos a Lexus y le dio el libro, mientras las Inners, dos Outers, Mamoru y Ceres se congelaban ante los paradigmas– "¡Oh! Señor Éter, es un honor conocerlo." –lo saludó con frenesí estudiantil, de aquel que miraba a un famoso artista– "Lo que debe usar son las pastas. Sirven como magnificador de sus poderes. Y como la princesa del Universo, es la ama y señora del Cosmos… Supongo que no le importará dar su existencia para restablecer el universo"

– "¡¿Qué?!" –dijo Lexus, intentando descifrar las palabras del risueño príncipe de Reimer.–

Yuuichirou, quien levantaba a Rei, estaba tratando de resolver la mayor parte del nuevo conocimiento en su cabeza. ¿Qué exactamente hacía ahí? Aunque parte de los recuerdos de Bellum, se habían introducido en su lucidez, no estaba totalmente convencido.

Dimando observó a su esposa. El vientre plano. Quería atreverse a preguntarle, pero con la mirada amarga de Makoto bastó, para que él príncipe de Dormód, comprendiera que ese bebe era el alter ego de alguno de los presentes. Le dio un abrazo cálido a Makoto, la que no desaprovechó el momento para llorar.

Taiki, suspiró entrando en la elocuencia de los procesos que estaba haciendo su hijo de otra dimensión. Le ofreció con gentileza una mano a Ami, y está, parecía haber transcrito el mensaje de Reima; "Crearemos un nuevo universo, dónde no existan princesas del Universo… teóricamente, para no recurrir a lo del suicidio, de nueva cuenta." Los dos soltaron una enorme carcajada… Rieron a la vista de todos que creían que se estaban volviendo locos por no poder manejar la situación, en parte, así era. Rieron hasta que sus estómagos clamaban dolor y sus ojos ventilaban lágrimas de dolor.

Yaten le sonrió a Minako, la que le reprochaba el hecho de no levantarla, a continuación la besó para que cerrara el pico. De nueva cuenta, parecía que el amor no venía en armonía con la sanidad… Sería que debía haber sido el príncipe de la locura para aventurarse a tal limbo de contrariedades.

Haruka, estaba sola, miro a cada pareja reunirse, tocó a su pecho recordando a su adorado príncipe de Samsara. Estaba fuera de toda posibilidad de volverle a ver. Aunque latiera dentro de su cuerpo no significaba lo mismo. Cuando la depresión creció más, una mano tropical se apoyó en su hombro. Ahí estaba Michiru, demostrándole su amistad… Un valor que jamás dejaría de olvidar. La pelimar le sonrió, luego le tomó de la mano. Aquello le decía que estarían juntas en las buenas o en las malas.

Setsuna y Havardur, contemplaban consientes los hechos. Habían trabajado duro para lograr sus propósitos. Ambos reestructurarían lo que su poder de viajar por las líneas temporales crearon. Pronto, ambos perderían el poder de velar las manecillas del reloj. Porque ese poder lo entregarían a su pequeña hija. Su romance no fue relevante, es más no tuvieron la oportunidad de enamorarse… Ambos se agradaban, sin embargo, se conocían muy poco. Si tenían la oportunidad de encontrase de nueva cuenta, en la nueva era, tenían la idea de iniciar desde cero.

Ceres, creía que las casualidades no existían, que si los disturbios del tiempo la obligaron a llegar a los brazos de Mamoru, era el destino. A diferencia de Usagi, ella amaba todo lo que el destino le ofrecía, amaba su vida, amaba haber sido rescatada por un príncipe con resplandeciente armadura. Hacía cuatro años no conceptuaba los cuentos de hadas, ahora juzgaba aquellos como una realidad excitante. Mamoru se conservó calmado, estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba, aquella que le brindó el poder de conservar la fe en el amor y todo aquello que estaba poniéndose borroso al inicio de la búsqueda de la princesa del Universo. La gratitud la timbró con un beso delicado, no cerró los ojos, porque deseaba llevarse ese recuerdo, de aquellas turquesas sensuales que lo perdían en la lujuria, la pasión y el pleno amor, mirándolo…

Seise se levantó, tomó agallas de sus entrañas. No permitiría que le arrebataran todo por lo que había trabajado.

– "¡Princesa! Amada señora del Cosmos… Madre"– enterneció las última palabra–

Usagi se levantó, el mareo se conservaba, al igual que la palidez, en su rostro claro.

– "¡NADIE! ¡NADIE! ME ALEJARÁ DE MIS ANELOS" –Vocireró con rabia la princesa–

Cuando Seise, alias Erebos, se despejó, intentó alejarse del trono dónde lo habían colocado, había un área de dos metros, con una barrera invisible. ¿Qué clase de poder estaba embaucándolo? Pero Seise, era un joven listo

– "¡Papá! ¡Libérame! Ya comprendí mi lugar, ¡Libérame! Papito"–le rogó a Seiya, se hincó suplicándole–

Usagi se enfureció más. Aunque las palabras de Seren retumbaban en su conciencia, no removería sus decisiones. Si su hijita, la muy estúpida se sacrificaba, era plena elección de ella misma. El poder estaba subiendo a su cabeza. Sonrió, una sonrisa escalofriante ante los presentes.

– "Ni todos sus poderes, ni los sacrificios podrá lograr evitar que…"– ¿Qué era lo que trataba de evitar. Cambiar su destino. ¿Cuál destino? El que tenía con Mamoru, con Seiya, como Princesa del Universo. Sin embargo el envanecimiento la ahorcaba a colmarse de gloria. Por un instante se detuvo. Seren le quitaba la gloria de ser la salvadora de todo dolor humano… La odiaba y la destruiría antes de tratar de boicotear su primordial plan. Ella debía ganar. Debía tener la satisfacción, los aplausos, ser la desvalida sacrificada. – "YO… YO… ¡NO LO PERMITRIÉ!"

Se cargó de coraje, aventó a Seiya, que se situaba confundido, engrandeció su aura. Su cuerpo ardía al compás de la envidia. Usagi cambiaba. Y por qué no. La vida es un constante cambio.

A ver… a los ocho años te gustaba escuchar un tipo de música, quizá ahora la aborreces. Y ese pequeño cambio, tan insignificante, recubierto de la moda de tu presente, repercute en la metamorfosis de tu forma de ser.

Lexus era uno de los que habían cambiado, de un hombre arrogante, que odiaba su vida, aborrecía el amor. Ahora, por el amor que sentía por Seren, sacrificaría todo. Se levantó de su abatimiento, troto rumbo a Seiya y tocó el hombro de aquel sol apagado. Le miró a los ojos pidiéndole perdón. Arrancó las pastas del libro y aventó las hojas al suelo. Concentró todo su poder en ello.

Las Scout ya no podían hacer nada, intentaron retener a Usagi con sus poderes, pero estos les habían abandonado.

El Éther resplandeció con brillos celestiales, su poder se extendió por el castillo y envolvió a cada presente en la sala.

–––*****

_**Pues como roces de centellas**_

_**Como más que mil estrellas**_

_**Como ángel iluminando la bruna**_

_**Eres más que luz de luna.**_

Arriba en el cielo, Hotaru podía sentir el poder fluir entre la luz, la oscuridad y la Princesa del Universo. También sabía, que el poder del claroscuro, que llevaba en las manos, más que simbolizar la justicia, hablaba del equilibrio, necesitaba que aquella jema azul, luego de Sailor Saturn, se ubicara como la dinamita, con sus poderes de Sailor Scout, destruiría el Universo. La metáfora azul podría hacerlo, darle al nuevo mundo la capacidad de dar un orden. Confiaba en ella.

–––*****

Así, Ceres observó desplantarse con cólera a Usagi, desprendiendo la actualidad de sus sentimientos, a Seise liberarse de su prisión y aliarse a su madre. Unos flechazos le vinieron a la cabeza…

*---

_(N/A: Encuentro entre Selene y Ceres)_

– "_En dado caso que mi prima Usagi-chan, resultase esa princesa… ¿Serías capaz de matarla?" –buscó la mirada de la cantante pelinegra– "Porque por más que la quiera, yo no repararía en hacerlo"_

– "_¿Selene? ¡No digas impertinencias! ¿Cómo podría yo matar a la conejita? ¿y ella ser La Princesa del Universo?" –duelito la combatiente y metamorfa mirada azul marino que la acosaba–_

– "_Sería bueno que vayas cambiando tu manera de pensar, de la misma forma en la que yo he dejado al congreso de Majestades… estos datos no los harán cambiar de parecer. Los conozco, siguen siendo como sus padres…" –André refrescaba en lo despreocupado. No obstante algo cambió en sus facciones– "Todo es como ella lo desea, me temo a pensar que Luxmors y tú han sido unas de sus creaciones predilectas y que gozará verlas morir. Para cuando ella aparezca Lexmurs y Demeter habrán dejado de existir. ¡Lo siento! Por lo tanto calla todo lo posible y aléjate de sus desfiguros…"_

– "_No, no te lo creo Arian… La Princesa es la salvación, su cerebro ha sido lavado por Kiimsah. ¡No cabe duda!" –Ceres tomó su bolsa y comenzó a emprender la retirada, en sus facciones se distinguía claramente el enfado–_

– "_Entonces, pregúntale a tu corazón que desfallece y a las violaciones que has sufrido… ¿Consideras tales cosas un premio?" –La pelirroja, vieja amiga de Usagi, no se tentó el alma para decirle con crueldad los pesares. En ese instante Ceres detuvo su retirada y bajó la cara en encubiertas lágrimas– "Disculpa que sea tan fría… Lo que queremos es tú alianza."_

– "_Mi único deseo es ver feliz a mi hermana Serena, con su príncipe Antar, igual que tú. Ceres. Danos un tiempo para comprobarte que no te mentimos… Es bueno que te hayas alejado del príncipe Lexus y a su vez despejar el camino con Endimión." –se mostró en limitantes tras los profundos cristales de sus ojos acariciando a un lado suyo a la dormitante gatita Bastet–_

– "_¿Mamoru? ¿alejarme de Lexus?¿estás celosa?" –tomando con fuerza la perilla de la puerta expresó un gramo de su pesar–_

– "_¿Celosa? ¡En lo absoluto! Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa…" –un roble en potencia nació de Selene, no parecía molestarle el arrebato de su reflejo ostentoso, ni mostrar ninguna señal de timidez– "En cualquier lapso, tú, yo o Serena entablábamos una relación muy fuerte y amorosa con él…" –(N/A: ¿Cuál él? se refería a Endimión) – "trayendo la tragedia… unas por muerte y otra por sus amores… Esa es la razón por la que debemos alejarnos del Príncipe de Lexus" –no le interesaba realmente el tema, así que se enfrasco a lo que era de prioridad– "¿Pero quieres saber por qué pensamos que Usagi es la princesa del universo?" –Seren, ahora denominándose como Selene, caminó hasta Ceres, al paso, André le extendió un paquete abierto de toallitas húmedas y un estuche de broches para el cabello– "Yo me escondo tras estos lentes y tú en el maquillaje…" –indicó en su satírica forma de ser que se desmaquillara. Luego tomándole el cabello y alzándolo en dos coletas con odongos, luego la jaló hasta un espejo y le develó una cruda verdad– "¿Nos parecemos, no? No sólo tú y yo…"_

--*

"_En dado caso que mi prima Usagi-chan, resultase esa princesa… ¿Serías capaz de matarla?" _ ¿Matarla? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No tenía la voluntad, menos el poder, ella sólo era la princesa de la Luna, Usagi, en cambio la majestuosa realiza del Universo, su gemela, la amiga que adoraba. Entonces…

*--

_(N/A: En el tiempo de Aither y Serena: )_

_Pero Serenity se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza, rogándole que respondiera, recibió algunas cortadas de las rocas que se elevababan, ella no desistió al hacer brillar su Luna dorada que prendía en su frente. Una luz que la volvió en sí… Serena diviso todo cuanto había hecho y en sus memorias permanecían frescas las atrocidades de sus actos. Sus ojos inundaron de dolor y tristeza haciendo que de ellos brotara un cristal… un cristal plateado… que colocó en las manos de Serenity._

– "_Este cristal los protegerá de la maldad… Serenity, úsalo sabiamente, en dos generaciones volveré… y puede que Éter no dé marcha atrás a sus intenciones" –camino como zombi al cuerpo de Aither, miró por última vez a Marama– "Gracias por ser mi amigo…"–sonrió y con el puñal aún en mano se lo clavó en el corazón–_

*---

Era cierto. Éter no daría marcha atrás a sus intenciones, le veía totalmente convencido, pero contra dos; Erebos y Nyx. No tendría posibilidades de purificar el alma de la princesa del universo. Cerró los puños, abrazó fuertemente a Mamoru, se llevó esa imagen de caballero y emprendió a llamar al cristal de plata.

Ceres y Lexus combinaron sus habilidades, mientras la rubia sexy unificaba una especie de trampa para ambos, el expelirrojo explotaba al máximo el poder de su pura de su aura guardiana.

Hasta ese punto, Seiya no se movía, sentía que el fracaso se dibujaba en su frente, en su corazón, en su espíritu, en su alma. Ya no había lágrimas que sacara por sus ojos. La estaba perdiendo, y él no podía hacer nada. No era ni príncipe del sol, no guardián del claroscuro, ni la estrella tornasol, ni Sailor Star Fighter… solo un artista, un cantante.

Quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de la pesadilla. No trataba de esconderse, huir o olvidarse de todo. Sólo que no tenía el poder suficiente para salvar a su dulce bombón.

Mamoru le observó y lo llevó tras del trono.

– "¡Seiya! Todo saldrá bien…"

Entonces, el cristal de plata brilló como nunca, estaba filtrando la luz que emitía el príncipe Lexus.

Nyx Usaba como escudo humano a Seise. Mientras llamaba más a sus energías Universales. Curiosamente, el poder restante comenzaba a ser tragado por el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. Una especie de ente que lo carcomía por dentro.

Erebos cayó ante el resplandor de la Luz, su cuerpo estaba siendo estrujado por el cambio temporal. Comenzaba a dejar de existir.

La fuerza que emitió Lexus, provocó a Ceres ser lanzada hacía atrás, liberándose del rango de batalla. El chico, que alguna vez se postulo tan agrio como los limones, observó a Usagi no desistir. Entonces lo decidió. Corrió hacía ella, con las pastas entre sus manos. Se podía mirar la cadena, con los anillos prendidos, del chico levitar por la aura magnánima que despedía al tocar el vientre de Usagi con las tapas cristalinas del libro.

Tomó la argolla sin pedrería, que tenía las inscripciones y la colocó en su dedo.

Si la luz era un debate fulgores poco visibles, ahora cualquiera que le viera podía quedar aturdido por mucho tiempo.

Cuando las luces se fueron, Seise ya no estaba en ningún lugar y Lexus comenzaba a desvanecerse con premura.

Usagi estaba tirada en el suelo, con el vientre herido, su cabello se había restablecido al color rubio… pero su estado prevalecía cual vegetal.

Seiya se tropezaba con sus pasos, al llegar ahí, junto a su bombón, escuchó a Lexus decir, en suspiros suaves.

– "Deseo cumplir mi apuesta… pero tendrás que hacer tu parte. Porque si no es Seren, no iré nunca al altar"

Sonrió a Seiya, mientras sus labios mantenían la dulce mueca de amistad, un lazo enorme que sentía por su amigo, su maestro, su compañero de batallas, Lexus, Éter, el príncipe de príncipes se despidió de su cuerpo material y de su existencia.

–––*****

El cronómetro había llegado a la marca final, Hotaru sintió que la princesa del Universo, Usagi había sido purificada. Únicamente restaba corregir el desastre que habitaba en el desmoronado cosmos y en el quebrado tiempo. Bajó su báculo, mientras ascendía al firmamento, llevada por los espíritus y los éteres.

La sailor de la Destrucción encendió la llama de la dinamita…

La historia no era triste, el trastornó provenía del final, por lo cual, hasta terminar con los ciclos, las dimensiones, el efecto mariposa, pagar sus pecados, concluir con los deseos, la tradición se conservaría igual. No queda esfuerzo en el alma después de intentar múltiples ocasiones de salvar lo insalvable, posponer lo inevitable.

Aún se preguntaba, la calma chica de ojos amatistas, de cabellera negra y sonrisa delicada. ¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Cuál el inocente? ¿Quién tenía la razón? ¿Quién mentía?

Así, así mismo es la vida… No vemos más que nuestra verdad, todo momento nos juzgamos inocentes, o nos excusamos en el atrio de colgar a otro. Escondemos nuestros errores y por un granito de arena, montamos la catástrofe de la destrucción.

El vacio infinito carcomió a cada uno. Lo llevó a límites poco usuales, el desacorde movimiento de los tiempos les hizo actuar de formas inciviles.

Sólo Hotaru quedó viva. Esperaría, miles y miles de siglos, navegando solitaria en el espacio, a que ellos retornaran a nacer en la era de la Metáfora Azul, él mal volviera a dar la cara y ella fuera necesaria.

Ahí estaría para proteger lo más sagrado para ella.

El tiempo, la vida, el amor y la justicia.

Hotaru se llevaría esa lección, transportaría esta verdad que tendría que callar hasta que sus días terminaran; Todo lo incinera, lo arrebata, lo llena de paradojas, cuando comienza a navegar en tu corazón el vacio infinito.

**-*FIN*-**

**----x-------x-------x-------x -------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x-------x----**

**Enserio, estoy súper agradecida con todos pos su paciencia…**

**A muchas de ustedes las llevaré en mi corazón, por ser mi apoyo y estar constantes en las lecturas…**

**Arigato Mina-San:**

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV:**** Kayleigh More: Nina****: serenity2202:**


	30. METÁFORA AZUL EPILOGO Y PROLOGO

**Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation**

**x-------x**

**LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO**

***EPÍLOGO***

Esta es la historia que tenía que narrarles. Una que dice que todos tenemos un sueño… un deseo escondido. Cada quien tuvo su vida realizada y conoció entre sus deseos lo que podría llegar a ser; sin embargo, cuando las mentes débiles son dominadas por un mundo irreal, el sueño de una vida es inalcanzable y el anhelar lo imposible siempre trae tragedias, pues nunca te das cuenta que lo que en verdad importa a dejado de existir. Sólo la unión de las tres fuerzas podo retornar el equilibrio; el nacer, crecer y morir. Y la única salida fue caer en el vacio infinito.

El camino que recorrimos fue muy largo, para los que creen que cuatro años fueron poco, es mentira. Usagi lo sabía, ella fue la que nos ordenó hacer las cosas así, antes de que perdiera su conciencia… Su emisaria voz retumbó tres veces, en tres tiempos; Principio, mitad y final. Alma, Corazón y Mente. Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Entendía que sus guerreras, amigas y todo aquel que la amará no tendría el espíritu de hacerlo. Nuestro nacimiento no ocurrió al azar, asumíamos el destino de dar fin al dolor.

Contemplé el derrumbe de un universo que se caía a pedazos, los rostros de cada uno se quedaron grabados en mí; Las Sailors que nunca conocí, mis padres, los amigos de escaso tiempo, al muchacho que me hacía reír…

Yo también tuve mi vacío.

Desde entonces, he sido protegida por la Metáfora Azul, el Cristal de Plata, los Espíritus y Éteres, cuando cada gesto criminal de ambas explosiones había recaído en mis manos, llegué a pensar que era una asesina, mi corazón ha llorado, mi alma se ha quebrado y mi mente colapsó a la confusión.

Mi destino era hacer desaparecer el universo, en el final y el principio…

Primero tuve que poner la conclusión y mover mi nuevo talento al inicio. Ambos; pasado y futuro se borraron definitivamente, en conjunto del cosmos, con ello jamás habría un presente. Y la Princesa del Universo dejaría de existir. Hemos sido afortunados, logramos la hazaña a una apuesta científica… ya que a esto le consideramos una hipótesis.

Dentro de mi sufrimiento, La Metáfora Azul, el Cristal de Plata, los Espíritus y Éteres me obsequiaron una gema espectacular, de brillo tornasol, con la que podía conversar, era sabia y se hacía llamar Catarsis… Me decía que mirara a mí alrededor; el sufrimiento, la lucha, los sacrificios valían la pena. Me pidió que instalara vigilancia al infinito… Después contemplé, en mi subsistencia casi eterna, cada molécula, electrón y partícula conjuntarse para dar vida, gracias a la Catarsis he sentido un alivio interior, enjugó lágrimas, reestructuro mi alma y curó mis pensamientos.

Y cada chispa de la nueva era, se ha dispuesto a seguir los regímenes de la Metáfora Azul. Con armonía; luz, oscuridad, claroscuro, perfidia, misericordia y justicia. Pues, no puede existir bondad sin maldad, luz sin oscuridad y justicia sin claroscuro.

Hace tiempo, luego de millones de siglos, me acerqué al nuevo Sistema Solar. No todos los planetas, gozaba de seres pensantes. Pero había algo diferente… el aumento de tres, los más pequeños. Supongo que debía haber diferencias.

Me establecí en aquel paraje y cumplí la penúltima de mis tareas, contándole a los seres humanos privilegiados los talentos y beneficios de cada gema que poseía en mis manos. Las repartí tal como la Catarsis me pidió.

X-x-X

**METÁFORA AZUL**

***PRÓLOGO***

En los orígenes de los tiempos se forjaron cinco poderosas joyas, la representación para dar equilibrio al universo; Los Éteres radicaba en un diamante. Los Espíritus vivía en obsidiana. La catarsis en un opal. La consagración se contenía en el cristal de plata. Finalmente el albedrío en una joya azul desconocida, que nombraron Metáfora Azul.

A los seres de la vía láctea les encomendé cuidar de ellas.

El opal se conservó en el sol para prevalecer su brillo. Ahí Helios, un solitario príncipe, le protegería eternamente, con los fulgores del fuego evadiría todo aquel que se atreviese entrar. Ese príncipe poseía cuatro custodios, los planetas más pequeños de la vía láctea. Le conformaban; Ceres, protector del ciclo renovador de la vida, tenía el talento de fecundar lo inerte. Pluto; vigilante de la muerte y Charon; dirigente de los espectros. Charon y Pluto, ambos, guardianes de las puertas del inframundo. Eris fungía como juez de los espíritus. Los últimos tres poseían talentos místicos.

El diamante fue escondido en Saturno, custodiado celosamente por mí, que a cualquier ser le tenía prohibido visitarme o conocerme.

La obsidiana se mantuvo en el centro del etéreo Júpiter. Nadie podría tocar la superficie, sin morir ante la letal neblina y los agresivos relámpagos que brotaban del planeta.

El cristal de plata fue dado a un satélite pequeño, la luna.

Le celaba su reina de singular belleza, Tea, a la que todos llamaban Serenidad. La reina de la Luna tenía dos hijos, Selene y Helios. A su vez, ocho guardianas, las Sailor Scout; Mercury de gran inteligencia, patriarca de todas las fases del agua. Vinus la gracia del amor y la belleza, aptitudes que maniobraba para usar en su defensa. Mars, la matrona de la batalla, el fuego y artes psíquicas. Jupiter, dominadora de aspectos de la naturaleza, como los relámpagos y los árboles. Uranus, manipuladora de las fuerzas del aire y los cielos, poseía gran destreza en sus puños y velocidad. Neptune gobernadora de todos los mares y con habilidades profetizadoras. Yo, Saturn, la centinela del tiempo, que morava solitaria en mi planeta, a decir verdad les había vedado el acceso, por motivos lógicos. Y una última guerrera, personal de la princesa Selene, a la que nadie había visto, un misterio batido en temor, de poderes inigualables. Las insignias se representaban por nuestro planeta tutor y nacían en medio de la frente.

La Metáfora Azul residió en la Tierra, manteniéndole en un santuario donde la humanidad común no pudiera acceder a él. Velado por el Príncipe y los Reyes Celestiales.

La Tierra estaba regida por el príncipe Endimión. Protegida por los cuatro reyes celestiales; Tamonten, El Rey del Norte, señor que escuchaba todo, poseía el emblema de un copo de nieve negro y se encargaba de administrar las riquezas en el reino. Komokuten, Rey del Oeste, señor de la visión sin límites, inclusive a través del mal, su insignia un pergamino blanco, pues él fungía de consejero y sabio real. Zochoten, Rey del sur, el señor del crecimiento inmaterial, designado como guía espiritual, de escudo una lili acuática de siete pétalos; los chacras, en color rojo. Por último Jikokuten, Rey del Este, el vigía del reino, su símbolo una katana de color azul platino, investido como maestro de armas y arte de la guerra.

Y el nuevo universo comenzaría a dar vueltas, pero yo, no podría hacerme presente, hasta que la Metáfora Azul se encontrase en peligro, ¿Por qué no cuidar de ella?

La razón constaba que ella misma eligió el lugar dónde permanecer y, es difícil de negar, la última voluntad de un desahuciado.

De cada uno de nosotros dependería que los cinco tesoros universales fuesen cuidados con amor, cariño y respeto…

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

**Contenido posterior:**

Línea temporal.

Curiosidades.

Glosario de Nombres.

Agradecimientos.

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

***Línea Temporal De UP***

**http : / / eniun . deviantart . com / art / Linea - Temporal - UP - Sailor - Moon - 159615390**

Lo que deben hacer es unir los espacios.

Sí no pueden verla mándenme un MP

y se las envío a su correo electrónico.

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

**Curiosidades:**

El nombre de la trama original era Sailor Star, luego Princesa de las Estrellas.

Y estaría basado en Seren, que realmente se llamaría Estrella. Seren sería de largo cabello negro (peinado al estilo Usagi) y ojos azules. No estaría en condición de inválida, ni pasaría por los cambios catastróficos, más bien, la conducta original era de una chica vaga, pero con una extraordinaria capacidad para aprender, intuitiva, interesada y creyente de que el amor se situaba como una enfermedad espantosa del ser humano. Admiraba a Sailor Moon y soñaba con ser una guerrera igualita a ella. Al final de cuentas, Seren es un nombre femenino de origen Galés que significa Estrella. Llegaría al pasado, perdiendo sus recuerdos y sería cuidada por una familia "X" que le adoptaría. Los guardianes le buscan para darles los talentos especiales (Cómo en el cuento de la Bella durmiente lo hacen las hadas a la princesa Aurora)

Seiya no sería el padre de Seren, en realidad lo sería Mamoru XDD, porque en esa época no conocía Sailor Moon R o sus consecuentes como Star, ni a Chibi-Usa, mucho menos a Seiya. Seise o Yuyake ni me pasaba en la cabeza.

Lexus, en sí como le conocen, no existía, si bien sería un gato agrio y esquivo, (Lo pueden imaginar -.-U) él sería quién andaría en la búsqueda de la estrella tornasol. Enviado por La princesa de la Luna (Ya casada con Darién – no, no sabía de Plut) y se llamaría Éter, el lindo gatito Albino Éter, con una estrellita en la frente, que claro, a base de un hechizo de los malos del cuento, Nyx y Erebos se convirtió en felino. Encontraría a Estrella, le daría su broche transformador y se quedaría a vivir a su lado. Comienza a enamorarse de ella, con escenas medio candentes al estar como cuadrúpedo; Por ejemplo, Estrella le pide que se bañen juntos (Infarto para el minino ¿no?), se desviste frente a él, los mimos, besitos de cariño y dormir juntos... Poco a poco recuperaría su forma original, pero dado a que Estrella pondría un grito en el cielo, el chico decide permanecer como gato y en batalla rescataría a su princesa si lo necesitaba… por supuesto que Éter sería hijo de Minako v,v y de Eideard… Pero ese chico, aparte de ser el guardián del amor (talento que debe darle) almacenaría un poder muy especial, el poder del Dios Éter. El actual Lexus está basado en tres personajes, Tasuki, Iori y Rubeus.

Sigvard sería un estudiante "común", coqueto imparable, de nombre Kyo, se haría muy amigo de Usagi y por ella conocería a Seren y ambos entablarían un romance, a ojos de un gato celoso... Pero realmente Sigvar vendría del futuro, con el precepto de proteger a su princesa estelar, pues él sería el guardián de la armonía (refiriéndome al sonido). Hijo adoptivo de Lita.

Havardur nunca lo contemplé como tal, ni recuerdo el nombre original que le puse, pero él sería uno de los generales de Nyx y Erebos ¡¡WAJAJAJAJA!! Y al contrario de aquí se enamoraría perdidamente de Ami (Lo pueden creer) El chico, no cambia mucho su carácter, pero se establecería como profesor de la Universidad donde estudia Mamoru para vigilarlo (Acuérdense que aún no sabía la partida de Mamo-chan) Conoce a Ami cuando esta va a buscar información de la carrera.

Reima; Este principito pícaro sí sería hijo de Ami (No, no de Havardur) no aparecería en la primera temporada, hasta la segunda, el se congeniaría como guardián de la sabiduría. Su padre vendría a ser uno que ni apareció en UP, Litio.

Litio: Un cómico nato, talentoso filósofo, joven que provenía de otro mundo, príncipe de la sabiduría, había sido enviado para conseguir a su pareja perfecta y engendrar a uno de los guardianes de la princesa estelar…Él y Ami embonaron con dificultad, pues Litio nunca se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho.

Eideard: Originalmente, Guardián de la salud, ¡Oh! Un chico muy cohibido y miedoso, monje de un templo a las afueras de Tokio que siempre vivía solo, también heredero de una gran fortuna. Minako le conoce por casualidad, cuando pide en el templo que un chico guapo y rico se enamore de ella, lo ve ahí y casi se desmaya, pues siente una gran admiración. Eideard, llamado Shin (perdonen, no sabía mucho de nombres nipones) este no proviene del futuro.

Zev: En UP este jovencito es hijo de Diamante (que no tenía el placer de conocer) y Makoto. Pero en la antigua versión era aliado de Nyx y Erebos se uniría al gremio de enamorados de Estrella por razones personales, con cargas seductoras y pecaminosas, le puse Ikki (En honor del caballero del zodiaco)… Oh sí, pondría a la chica en grandes aprietos, después de todo, con el gato celoso y el coqueto Kyo como "Novio" se imaginarán. Pero Zev más allá de ser un aliado del mal, también posee la obligación de ser un guardián de Estrella, le daría el don de la fuerza… Hijo de Makoto y un desconocido XDD Y odia sobre todas las cosas a Kyo por creer que Makoto le ama más.

Eos: (Dígase Ruby o Exail) Una aliada más al buche de Nyx y Erebos… La más malvada, con el único plan de asesinar al maldito gato, para evitara que se convirtiera en Sailor Star. ¡AHH! Con el paso de la travesía Eos se ve atraída por Éter y ya sabremos, que esta chica nos entrega la descarga emocional en los sentimientos de Estrella, por su minino blanco.

Arian: o bien nombrado como Andrés. Este encantador personaje, nunca, nunca… es más creo que odiaría a Haruka. Se une a la contienda de amor por nuestra protagonista (Reverse-harem, me encantan) El le dará el Don de la Reencarnación, Andrés es el chico haragán y despreocupado, ¿por qué? Posee el poder de la predicción, así que lo usa en sorteos y rifas (se hace de una buena plata), proviene del futuro, hijo de Rey y un X personaje. Sin embargo trata a Estrella como una princesa e intenta ganársela con dinero y ya que nuestra prota es una interesada al pobre lo usa muchas veces.

Nyx: La princesa de la noche, odia a Estrella por robarle el título de princesa de las estrellas en una competencia y no descansaría hasta verla hundida. Esta intenta seducir a Mamoru para que nunca nazca y le robe lo que por derecho le pertenece. No es diferente al físico de la Nyx de UP. Pero Nyx cae en las redes del amor, cuando haciéndose pasar por una chica escolar y un auto la va atropellar (mitad de la segunda temporada) Mamoru la salva… otra causa más al odio por Estrella y la rivalidad entre Usagi y ella.

Erebos: El amante de Nyx, en todos los aspectos… Un manipulador en potencia, pricipe de la oscuridad eterna. Y venga… el que cae en el encantador resplandor de Usagi, entonces ya lo ha de suponer…

Nun, Maddox, Araz, Seise, Kami, Mirai, Inna, Eremir, Ceres, Selene, Jeon Yi, Jean, Marama, Kakio, Demian y los que se me olvidan nunca aparecen.

Los alter egos no existen. No hay royos de Dimensiones ni disturbios temporales, ni mariposas aleteadoras, paradojas y creo yo, dotada de sencillez. MUCHO, MUCHO romance, erotismo (a mis pobres 14 años -,- y pensando en eso) más la chica mágica común. Nada del otro mundo…

Creo yo que con eso doy a entender lo que la historia original cambió, porque supuse que sonaba muy trillada. Luego paso por muchas modificaciones; Lexus de gato fue perro, ardilla, hámster, pajarillo… XDDD Hasta que se convirtió en el gran Príncipe de Príncipes.

Como no sabía de Sailors del Exterior, entonces ni las tenía en el mapa.

Luego vinieron los Three Lights mi mente surcó en muchos giros cuando me enfoqué en la relación de Seiya y Usagi… leí fics que hablaban de SxS, vi volver al futuro más de diez veces, leí un libro que me enamoró; Dragon Lance, (dónde también viajan en el tiempo, mi personaje favorito Raistlín Majare, hermano gemelo de Karamon de pensarlo mucho nació Seise, pues Raistlín era un maldito manipulador como mi lindo Erebos de UP) conocí a mi amado Tasuki, a la bruja de las dimensiones de Clamp, mi serie favorita Héroes (Donde Hiro Nakamura viaja en el tiempo) También me topé con una película llamada efecto mariposa (la recomiendo) y las ideas bailaron en mi cabecita. Lo demás sobre el nombre de mi fanfic y la búsqueda vino poco a poco.

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

**Glosario de Nombres:**

**NYX:** En la mitología griega, Nix o Nyx (en griego antiguo Νύξ, 'noche') era la diosa primordial de la noche. También es llamada Nicte, y en los textos romanos que tratan este tema griego, su nombre se traduce como Nox.

**EREBOS: **En la mitología griega, Érebo (en griego antiguo Ἔρεϐος Érebos, 'oscuridad', 'negrura' o 'sombra', en latín Erebus) era un dios primordial, personificación de la oscuridad y la sombra, que llenaba todos los rincones y agujeros del mundo. También se le llamaba Skotos (Σκοτος). Se decía que sus densas nieblas de oscuridad rodeaban los bordes del mundo y llenaban los sombríos lugares subterráneos. Era descendiente de Caos solo, hermano de Nix y padre con ésta de Éter y Hemera, según Hesíodo.

**ÉTER: **En la mitología griega, Éter o Aether (en griego antiguo Αἰθήρ Aíthếr, de αἵθω aíthô, 'quemar') era uno de los Protogonos, la personificación del 'cielo superior', el espacio y el paraíso. Es el aire alto, puro y brillante que respiran los dioses, en contraposición al oscuro ἀήρ aếr ('aire') de la Tierra que respiraban los mortales. Era hijo de sólo Érebo o, según las fuentes, también de Nix y hermano de Hemera. Aparece en términos de química, física y es el nombre de un profeta en el libro mormón. (El Libro de Ether es uno de los libros que forman el Libro de Mormón.)

**EOS (Hemera): **En la mitología griega Eos (en griego antiguo Ἠώς Êós o Έως Eos, 'aurora') era la diosa titánide de la aurora, que salía de su hogar al borde del océano que rodeaba el mundo para anunciar a su hermano Helios, el Sol.

**SUNYA:** "Śūnyatā", o shuñata (sánscrito: शून्यता) es, en el marco de varias filosofías orientales, lo carente de realidad, sin entidad, lo que no es, lo insustancial, lo deshabitado, lo Vacío, la vacuidad, la vaciedad.

**CERES: **En la mitología romana Ceres (de la raíz protoindoeuropea ker, 'crecer') Era la diosa de la agricultura, las cosechas y la fecundidad. Su equivalente en la mitología griega era Deméter. (También se refiere a un planeta Enano de la Vía Láctea)

**DEMÉTER: **Deméter o Demetra (en griego antiguo Δημήτηρ o Δημητρα, 'diosa madre' o quizás 'madre distribuidora', quizá del sustantivo indoeuropeo *dheghom *mater) es la diosa griega de la agricultura, nutricia pura de la tierra verde y joven, ciclo vivificador de la vida y la muerte, y protectora del matrimonio y la ley sagrada.

**SELENE: **En la mitología griega, Selene (en griego antiguo Σελήνη Selếnê) era una antigua diosa lunar, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea.

**LUXMORS:** Luz de Muerte

_Lux:_ Unidad de intensidad de iluminación del Sistema Internacional, de símbolo lx, que equivale a la iluminación de una superficie que recibe normal y uniformemente un flujo luminoso de un lumen por metro cuadrado. -OBS Plural invariable.

_Mors:_ (del latín) Muerte o cadáver

**ZARYA: **Forma rusa de Zaria Eslavo, queriendo decir "lucero del alba" o "Salida del sol".

**EIDEARD:** Forma escocesa gaélica de Eduardo, inglés, queriendo decir "guardián de prosperidad."

Aryanê: (Planeta de Eideard) Significa la que es honesta.

**HÁVARÐUR:** Forma islandesa de Viejo nórdico Hávarðr, queriendo decir "alta guardia."

**DUŠA:** Forma unisex favorita de checo Dusan y Dusana, queriendo decir " alma, espíritu."

**SIGVARD:** Forma escandinava de Viejo nórdico Sigvarðr, queriendo decir "guardián de victoria."

**MELODIAM:** Proviene de Melodía (Inventado)

**EXAIL (Ruby):** Él nombre fue inventado por mí, proviene de Exile que significa exilio, por la cuestión de haber cometido un acto impúdico con Eideard. Ruby: Rubí, piedra preciosa de color rojo.

**ARIAN: **

Forma noruega de Adrianus latino, queriendo decir "de Hadria."

Ortografía de variante de Albanés Arjan, significado "vida de oro."

**ANDRÉ:** Forma francesa de Griego Andreas, queriendo decir "hombre; guerrero."

**SAMSARA:** La rueda del saṃsāra, o simplemente, samsara, se refiere al concepto de reencarnación en las tradiciones filosóficas de la India.

**ANTAR:** Proviene de; Antares es el nombre propio de la estrella α Scorpii, la más brillante de la constelación de Scorpius y la decimosexta más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno. Junto con Aldebarán (α Tauri), Spica (α Virginis) y Regulus (α Leonis) está entre las cuatro estrellas más brillantes cerca de la eclíptica. Y debo agregar una de las más grandes.

**SOLARIS:**es el nombre de una novela de ciencia ficción de Stanisław Lem que transcurre en el planeta de nombre homónimo, publicada en Varsovia (Polonia) en 1961.

**BASTET: **Bastet es una diosa de la mitología egipcia, también denominada Bast, cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad.

**-**_Nombre egipcio:_ Bastet. Nombre griego: Bastis. Deidad griega: Artemisa (Selene). Deidad romana: Diana.

**LEXUS:** Llamado así por dos motivos;

Forma corta de Alexus latino unisex, queriendo decir "defensor".

Nombre de un personaje de God's Palace; Príncipe de Valmont, el País más grande de Zafrán. (Historia creada por tres chicos más y yo)

**BELLUM:** Proviene de Belona o Bellona era, en la mitología romana, la diosa de la guerra (del latín bellum, 'guerra'), hija de Forcis y Ceto, compañera o esposa de Marte, aunque según las versiones puede que hermana.

**REIMA:** Forma finlandesa de German Reimund, queriendo decir "protector sabio."

**INNA:** (И́нна): Nombre ruso unisex que quiere decir "agua fuerte." Este nombre era al principio un nombre masculino, pero se hizo algo popular como el nombre de una muchacha religiosa debido a la identificación incorrecta del sexo del mártir ruso Inna, un estudiante masculino del Apóstol Andrei.

**ERMIR: **Nombre albanés que quiere decir "viento bueno."

**SEISE:** m. Niño de coro que baila y canta en algunas catedrales. O bien Acólito, misario, obispillo.

**SEREN:** Nombre Femenino de origen Galés. Significa Estrella.

**ZERETHᴁNAYLEA:** Conjunción de nombres:

ZERETH: Resplandor o esplendor, camino a la sabiduría. O nombre de varón. Hebreo, se encuentra en la Biblia (Crónicas): significa perplejidad.

NAYLEA(NAILEA): Árabe "La de los ojos grandes o profundos"

**YOKO: **Niña del sol o Niña Positiva.

**ZER (Ser): **Persona, animal o cosa que existe, especialmente si está viva. Conjunto de características esenciales de una persona, animal o cosa. Vida o existencia.

**MADDOX:** Nombre masculino Celta Significa "benéfico"

**NUN:** Forma anglicanizada de hebreo Nuwn, queriendo decir "pez". En la Biblia, esto es el nombre del padre de Josué.

**ZEV:** Ortografía de variante de hebreo Zeeb, significado "lobo".

**ARAS:** (Araz) Nombre lituano unisex que quiere decir " inteligencia de un águila. "

**KAMI: **

「神

(Palabra Japonesa) informal para llamar a Dios.

También 「紙」[kamí] papel o

「髪」[kamí] cabello, pelo

Conjunción del las iníciales **Mi**chiru y **Ka**kyuu.

**SACHI:** (f: शशी, m: शशि): Ortografía de variante de hindi Shashi unisex, significado "teniendo una liebre."

**MIRAI:** (Palabra Japonesa)「未来

futuro.

**REYHO:** Conjunción del la iníciales de **Re**ima + **y **y **Ho**taru

**DEMIAN (Damián):** Nombre inglés sacado de Damianus latino, queriendo decir "para domesticar, para someter" y de manera eufemística "para matar."

**KAKIO(Kikyō (****桔梗****, Kikyou):** Significa Flor de Campanilla China en japonés, la cual simboliza al "Amor Invariable".

**CERBEROS: **En la mitología griega, Cerbero (en griego Κέρβερος Kérberos, 'demonio del pozo'), también conocido como Can Cerberos, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas (aunque a veces se decía que tenía 50 o 100) con una serpiente en lugar de cola e innumerables cabezas de serpiente en el lomo.

_**Dormód: **_Viene de:TORMOD: Forma danesa y noruega de Viejo nórdico Þormóðr, queriendo decir " la mente de Tor. " En empleo por el irlandés.

**Morthan **(Neherenia)**:** More: Más/ Than: Que = Más que. (Me gustó como suena)

**Murasakīro:**「紫色

Morado (Apellido de Ikuko y Kakio en la versión UP)

(Para otros nombres que no se colocaron aquí, les pido una disculpa por que son los que recuerdo y creo yo más importante)

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

**AGRADECIEMIENTOS.**

Muchas gracias a todas por su lectura.

Me siento muy contenta de haber terminado UP, como cariñosamente varias lectoras y yo le llamamos n,n

Lulupixie: por sus constantes Reviews, la verdad sin ese comentario por capítulo no tendría razón para seguir y le hubiera abandonado.

Kayleigh More: ¿Creías que me olvidaría de ti? Claro que no… ambas nos dimos consejines, Más tú a mí que yo; Sin embargo, nos vimos poco y también tus palabras me han alentado a entrar al quite. Y las referencias de la Princesa del Universo en "El Amor Es…", que recomiendo 100% Leer, me encantaron... ¡Gomen! Kay, ya sabes que me vuelvo loca en mi mundo, espero, posteriormente, estar dándole un _ojacio_ a tu fic.

Malkav: los extensos e interesantísimos comentarios, sus desvelos junto conmigo, la atención constante en el tema, chica eres un verdadero amor… Tu apoyo incondicional, me llena de satisfacciones, si algo me llevo de FF es la valiosísima amistad que me has brindado. Ambas compartimos gustos similares de música, claro que yo soy la loca anormal xDD. Mereces un homenaje, trabajas, estudias y todavía te pasabas a leer otros fics y a chatear largas noches conmigo, leyéndome decir cosas disconformes, alteradas, ideas nuevas y marcianas. Por otro lado, esta chica tiene más talento que yo en la escritura y nos niega leer su lado literario XDDD. A mi si me gusta como escribes y pienso que deberías animarte (Por supuesto, cuando tengas time)

Cyratan23: quién me pidió postear este fic en un foro especial de Sailor Moon.

También ella me animó un montón, ^,^ Wiii!!

La verdad siento muchos los atrasos, pero verás, que esperaba ponerme de acuerdo con una de las lectoras para el premio.

Sin embargo, siempre se comporto atenta y amable, creo que ha sentido, de igual manera la que yo, la ausencia de algunas lectoras, pero no te desanimes, el chiste es dar diversión a todos aquellos que aún nos mantienen en sus corazones.

serenity2202: Cuento con su presencia, no solo en este fic, si no en Alma Estelar, tanto versión nueva como vieja entre otras. Me he atrasado bastante en las actualizaciones de su fic. Recuerdos. Lo recomiendo chicas, denle una ojeada… no les va a decepcionar.

Joy, ¡ahh! que puedo decir… La verdad pensé que eras un chico XDD cuando me pediste publicar mi historia en el forito. -.- desde ese día parecía una extraña buscándote en medio de Univisión, en el foro de SM, haciendo preguntas como "Buscando a Joy" "Alguien le ha visto" (para evadir la duda de género que tenía) Wajajaja!!! De ahí en adelante me volví loca y pues gran parte de mis ideas absurdas te encantan -.-U. Me apoya en todos mis proyectos y cuento siempre con su comentario.

Ahí me junté con una comunidad, llamada familia KOU-CHIBA, y desde ese entonces soy hija" de Yaten Kou y Joy de Kou ¬.¬ quién lo iba a decir. Y claro… que escogí a mi "novio", si ellas pueden, por qué no yo… HAHAHA, el guapo Rubeus v,v Si que es lindo.

DKVV: Pues ya sabemos que es mi hermanecio, ¡ejem! Hermanito menor, ¬.¬ me odia, sí me odia… Se animó a leer mi fic por compromiso y me puso sus locos comentarios… Creo que me matará cuando regrese de vacaciones y vea a su lindo Reima Muerto.

Aún así, el tmb me dio ánimos, muy crudos y violentos… pero me los dio O.O Arigato Mr. Satan-Sama (como le digo de cariñito)

A Naram-Sama: Se considera, así mismo, mi más grande Fan y mi más acérrimo crítico. Aquí, ahora y luego… me matará, quiero fugarme a otro estado donde no esté él… en cuanto la lea, sabrá que es una dulce y pequeña y maldita y horrenda…. burla a los viajes temporales y todo lo demás que conlleva a la pésima escritura, según el master Naram-sama. Comenzará a tirarme pedradas lingüísticas con; "Esa diarrea mental, ¿cuándo aprenderás?" Y yo contestaré; "¡Por favor! Es sólo un fanfic" y él dirá; "¡no me importa! Podrías haber hecho algo mucho mejor" Bueno Naram-Sama, debo agradecerte que, por ti, mi horrorgrafía mejoró un 75 % (Ya se han de imaginar) debido a sus constantes señalamientos de: "Así no se escribe esa palabra, esa no se usa ahí…" JAJAJAJAJA pero aún lo sigo haciendo.

A mi novio de la vida real. Zâhid-Sama ¬.¬ el que pasó la peor de las pesadillas, sí… el me escuchaba hablar sola, alucinar, contarle mis tragedias, rogar al cielo por no leerle más de las confusiones temporales, creer que Lexus era un alter ego de Iori Yagami o Tasuki. Dejar de salir los fines de semana, porque ahí estaba Eniun… sentada frente a la PC, buscando iluminación divina, tomándose una chela para entrar al quite con los capítulos. ¡AHHH! ¡qué mi noviecito! Es un verdadero santo: Contribuyó en la creación de la imagen de la línea temporal que hice, como cachetada guajolotera de la que creé en un principio (constaba de solo líneas y él dijo… "Chingados, no se entiende ni madre") Pobrecito, si que se aventó a tenerme como su novia. A veces pienso, es mi regalo divino o soy su castigo del cielo; en ese caso, ¿qué hizo en su vida pasada para cargar conmigo? 1; está ciego o 2; Mis bubis lo mantienen aquí.

Después de todo… estoy enojada con él, porque no ha leído nada de la historia. Sí, sí me escuchó, me escuchó… pero apuesto que pensaba en pajaritos para huir del terrorífico esquema del tiempo. (Dice él que me aventé un churro de la verde para crear esta historia)

Muchísimas gracias…. n.n Mina-san, adoro toda la paciencia que me han dado y sus valiosos ánimos, consejos y amistad.

**Niku Black: Sandya Moon Kou: Mizuki-chan24: Lilupixie: cyratan23: malkav-iztli: Megumisakura: Srita. Rossy Kou: Selene-silk: Karina Natsumi: chikita22bkou: Drixx: Haruka-chan27: Love-Moon: Paulysa: senshi Saturn: Serenalucy: DKVV: Kayleigh More: Nina: serenity2202:**

Espero tenerlas en Metáfora Azul o les doy de Zapatazos!!!! WIII!


End file.
